Overlord of the Void
by oblivon2991
Summary: "If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you." As the quote goes. And if the bored King of the Void, sitting on the throne of a deceased god receives the opportunity to explore a vast, new world. Filled with magic, dangers, and a twisted, thousands of years old conflict. Who is he to deny such an opportunity? He will use it; he will test this world to its very limit!
1. Out With the Old! Bring the New!

**Another story, you may say. Why do you even bother to write them when int he end it is likely you lose your drive and remove them?**

 **Well, because I can't sleep until I get it out of my head. And I see potential behind, hearing out the opinion of the masses I can continue to develop it something great.**

 **That is my reason.**

 **Now… Let's her the usual prattle and pledges…**

* * *

 **Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread and edited by: Scytherind**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

Many people gathered around the stone circle. It was not remarkable in any way, rather just a simple stone tiled circle where numerous muscled and frail looking humans had gathered — well mostly humans. People possessing different ancestral origins also stood in the ring, hiding amidst the humans. Willing to test their mettle under the competitive all-out brawl.

Amongst them frail, muscled, tall and short. A few showcasing their bodies proudly, albeit, there were ones whom hid under a thick cloak or even wearing a face covering hat, hiding their real person from the world. Be it out of fear, secrecy or any other reason. This remained a secret of their own.

Albeit, amidst the crowd of people, a few unsettling figures also sneaked around, inspecting the participants with a calculating gaze.

"If you are a participant please come to the fighting ring at the top of the rock." Shouted the announcer, inviting more and more people into the ring. Naturally, only the ones who registered previously could enter the fighting area. The surrounding brutish looking ragged guards made sure only those who possessed the registration token could enter the ring.

"Oi! Good luck!" a blonde kid with messy hair — who just reached his early teens — beamed a smile and gave thumbs at his companions.

"Ah, Cap'n, I hope I see you in the finals.~" A man wearing a topless apron with the label "Boar Hat" — beamed a toothy grin to him. Wearing a fox-like a smile the blonde kid only accepted with a chuckle.

In his red eyes, the urge to beat his "Cap'n" flashed, licking his lips with a primal desire of battle.

"You can bet on it! I hope we can make it; I see many promising participants this year." looking around, the Captain's green eyes immediately caught up the unsettling figures hiding in the crowd. Figures you may deem less threatening if you looked at their outer appearance. Look can be deceiving; the blonde "kid" know this too well. Hell! He was the perfect example of this case.

"How did I get dragged into this…?" Amidst the people, a scrawny looking kid with rust brown hair muttered, looking around worried. He could only accept the encouragement his captain offered with a contorted, sour acceptance of dread. Sweating heavily when looked around. "…"

Although females were a rare sight amidst the participants — almost unheard of in the history of brawl games — still, under the current participants, there were two who chose to compete this year. One wearing an all body-covering black cloak and a strange, flanged design hat with a cute bow pinned on its edge. Watching her for a moment, even hidden by her disguise, she looked strangely familiar to Meliodas.

Though, it was not her who his emerald eyes caught on momentarily. It was the second female figure standing amidst the mingling participants who attracted his attention.

The aforementioned short girl was strange, yet despite her face that showed no emotion, her appearance was alluring. Looking around, her mask was almost like it was artificially made. Motionless and apathetic, not even blinking.

She wore an all body-covering cloak, but it was like Meliodas glimpsed a very familiar fabric of cloth under the covering material. Yes, it must be that… _"A maid uniform? I need to investigate it after the competition. Certainly, hiding bosoms from me with a thick robe is a sin itself…"_ he could only chuckle, finding this situation nothing more than amusing. _"Even so, hiding her three sizes from me is impossible! I already know all three."_ reciting the numbers in his head; he can only grin.

Yet, he was aware; he needs to be careful facing that girl. From the first sight, he felt the aura of danger surrounding her. Judging this person by her appearance would be nothing but foolish.

Yet, it was the place to compete, and he was sure his friend "Baan" could judge a character's strength by looking at it. He knew him as such a person, and knowing his friend's immortality, he was not worried about him in the slightest.

Watching the "Secret maid" one moment longer, Meliodas just can't judge her accurately. He needs to be cautious facing her.

 _"Hmmm… I can't seem to perceive her power level. I wonder who she is… A holy knight? Damn!"_

Turning his head against the real holy knight participant who did a few stretches — with a big smirk plastered on his face — he can only guess.

"Hey, Scarlet!" From the side, a suspicious figure called for the girl. His uniform white, resembling a knee-length trench coat with a hood shadowing his eyes, and a high collar covered the lower portion of his face. Mixing the appearance traits his uniform borrowed him and his young voice, the figure was quite mysterious.

"Don't go hard on them! Killing them would only make us look bad and ruin the fun!"

The silver-haired maid just nodded, giving the boy an emotionless thumbs up. Her combat gloves are definitely high quality.

"…"

Meliodas just shook his head, as it did not matter. If they truly were holy knights looking for the "Sins," the only thing he needed to do is to ignore them, hoping his little band of misfits will remain hidden long enough. Enjoy the moment to the fullest before shit hit the fan.

Regarding the "true" holy knight amidst the participants, limbering up and preparing for the brawl, he decided the chances of being discovered were slim. The blonde would eat his nonexistent hat if someone were to discover them. But then they also had their perfect aliases his friend had come up with.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The battle is about to begin!" the announcer shouted, and slowly but steadily, the gathering of the people ceased to move. Turning their attention, inspecting their fellow participants.

"Let's begin…" Smirking, the blonde former holy knight, only hoped the best, cracking his knuckles with confidence.

"~Well, Cap'n, do we eliminate the small fry? Eh? So we can finally start our brawl."

"Shihihi! Ok!"

The stranger watched the people and "his" maid, turning his attention towards the ground, his gloved hands still hidden in his pockets. Completely relaxed, not even bothering with the starting fight.

"Let the test be conducted…" He murmured, an ominous light flashing through his mismatched oculars. "Combat scenario 2.0. Test start. Power level adjuster set to automatic." as he said this, the maid's heterochromatic eyes also flashed, like she accepted the order from her master.

"Let's hope these "famous brawlers" the chief of that village spoke about are worth more than that so-called "Holy Knight." It really was a disappointing fight."

Dusting his palms with a lazy motion, under the high collar a disgusted expression sneaked on his face.

You may ask who he is, what lead him here. Who is the mysterious stranger and his expressionless "maid" participating in the fight?

Many questions waiting to be answered, but only one thing is sure. King would rather be elsewhere this time of the day.

"I can't believe I am here too…" the king of fairies yawned with a mumble, looking around worried.

To shed some light in the dark, we need to go back in time. One and a half weeks to be precise.

"Let the Fighting Festival qualifying rounds begin!"

"Let the second durability test be conducted!"

 **Scene Change: One and a half weeks earlier:**

It was the year 2166 A.D., and the term DMMORPG was not only in existence but the peak of its popularity.

Being the acronym for Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, it described an interactive game where one was able to play in a virtual world like it was real life, by connecting a dedicated console to the neuron nanointerface—an intracerebral nanocomputer network composed from the quintessence of cyber- and nanotechnology.

The DMMORPG revolution started with one exact game. It was a game that a highly-regarded Japanese developer released forty years ago in the year 2126.

Unfortunately, the game had been shut down in the year of 2138. Considering the game's engine and the technology used to create the console the game ran was profoundly out of date. And taking into account the suddenly appeared difficulties came with the company's financial status, It could not be helped. The reasons mentioned above made the game company shut down the famous game forever.

You may consider this sad occurrence as an unavoidable status and the tragic fate of every online game that ever existed. Thus, it was the unfortunate fate the game of absolute freedom received after twelve years of service.

The DMMORPG called YGGDRASIL closed its gates forever in the year of 2138.

Unfortunately, for long years the successor refused to show its face thanks to a horrible accident that occurred during the shutdown process.

Thanks to the unexplainable glitch that arose and killed several players during the shutdown process, the development was devastated. This occurrence forced the engineers that designed the technology to revise the neuron nanointerface machinery once more. Find the fault and fix it.

It was an unexplainable occurrence the developers thought impossible to happen thanks to the numerous fail-safes embedded into the system. Yet, it still happened, halting every development for almost two years.

Alas, such a popular DMMORPG cannot be left without a successor. And after the technology deemed safe once more, a different but non-less esteemed game company bought the rights to develop the sequel of the popular online game.

And thus, after waiting five long years. The successor of the justly famous game — YGGDRASIL MK II — had arrived.

No matter which DMMORPG it was compared to, the original YGGDRASIL was a game that offered an immensely high level of freedom to the players.

And its successor was worthy of its parent's name. It became famous not only in Japan. But in a short time, it spread all around the world. There was no country from where a YGGDRASIL MK II player not connect to the local and worldwide servers.

Heavily improved graphics, more classes, more race variants, new and old world items and Old dungeons and areas wholly redesigned, new worlds introduced and much, much more! All of it running on a console and engine specifically designed to run this very game.

The number of classes that formed the basis of the game easily topped 3500 when you added up the normal and high-rank classes. Compared to the 2000 classes the original game contained, it was indeed a great leap.

All basic classes had a maximum level of 15 — like in the original game. Meaning a player had to have at least fourteen classes or more to reach the new overall level cap of 200. This new level cap, and keeping the old class level restriction give the opportunity to the players to max out more classes and skills without had to worry about missing anything in their build. Giving them more variant when it came to character builds and abilities. Thus, the game leapt bounds when it came to a variety of builds and playstyles that can be utilized in one playthrough.

Furthermore, you were able just to have a taste of various classes as long as you satisfied with this overall condition. Although it was inefficient, it was possible to have 200 Lv. One profession if you wanted to.

In other words, it was a system where it was impossible to have completely identical characters unless you intentionally made them so.

This level of freedom also applied to the expanded visuals. Unlike the old game, the basic selectable visual customization was much more diverse than it was in the old game. Utilizing every little bit of processing power, the new game engine could give, to offer visuals that almost rivaled real life.

Even more so, if you used creator tools — that were sold separately — you were able to alter appearances of weapons and armor, internal data, character visuals and detailed settings of a player's home a lot more accurately than it was in the original game.

In the original game, nine realms awaited the players who set off for adventures in such a world was a colossal map. Nine home worlds consisting of Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

Redesigned and expanded, the old world were also available in the original's successor. With added outer worlds that appeared near the husked out world tree and the nine realms it connected.

The six worlds of chaos appeared one by one, numerous dangers lurking in the void, waiting to destroy and destabilize the short serenity of the nine realms of YGGDRASIL.

After the second coming of the Devourer of Nine Worlds, everyone believed it was over. Yet, the Ragnarok still came, leaving the World Tree weakened and vulnerable for the outside dangers. And believe me, those forces only waited to take over and devour the remains of the world tree's husk.

One by one — expansion after expansion — these new worlds appeared, bringing new items, areas, races, classes, enemies — and except the last expansion — raising the overall level cap by twenty each time.

The first new world to appear was the "Gaping Abyss". Where abyss walkers corrupted all that lived, live, and would live, consuming everything. The endless chasm where the great old ones dwelled and watched all creation.

The second was the void of "Ginnungagap" where void dwellers lived and seeped through the cracks of reality, where Void Lords resided and weaved their nefarious plans to devour everything with their great void.

The third was the always swirling Primordial Elemental plane where the elemental lords of old ruled. The place called "Primordial". Ruled by god-like beings manifested from chaotic entropy and elemental energy. No one without proper preparation could survive in such a place.

The fourth was the vast chaos of Purgatory where the true lords of the demon kind resided, led by their unstoppable, but patient ruler, Ravana.

The Corrupted Fey realm of the celestials and true fairies was the fifth to appear. Existing in parallel with the nine worlds. The queen and god ruler of the fey kind — Titania — the corrupted personification of the World Tree laid in wait, seeking to use mortals and immortals alike for her own end. Weaving opaque plans to reclaim what she lost aeons ago — attempting to meld with the husked World Tree once more and become "the One."

The last world to appear was "Dragonar". The home realm of the divine dragon kind. Where the newly reborn Io ruled as the Godking, the creator of every dragon. Seeking to restore the corrupted order of cosmos by erasing everything. Restoring order in the stead of chaos, bringing true neutrality in the universe.

Fifteen worlds with innumerable classes, and fully customizable visuals awaited the players.

The new version had reignited the artisan spirits of the players all around the world and caused a phenomenon that would later be called 'the new trend of visual popularity.'

With such explosive popularity behind it — that surpassed even its predecessor — it had reached a level of acclaim where YGGDRASIL MK II and DMMORPGs were considered as one and the same no matter where you asked about it.

All fifteen realms offered a vast, diverse, always changing playground to every player who entered the game world of YGGDRASIL MK II.

Alas, as the saying goes: 'Everything that has a beginning, has an end.' And thus, in the year of 2166, the second installment of the game finally reached its last day. After twenty years of restless service, the game had finally shut down.

This was due not only the game engine, and the console it used became obsolete under more than two decades, but the coding the program used became so complicated over the years, it threatened with total system collapse. If the developers would have changed or added anything at all, the game stability would have been threatened.

And as everything new became tedious after a while — losing their shine — after the fifteenth year of the game, the numbers of players started to drop. Year by year the active player numbers went down further. And with the appearance of the new competitors over the years, the upkeep of the servers slowly started to become a burden instead of a profit.

Only a fraction of its previous playerbase stayed loyal to the very end .

 **The beginning of the end, the start of new life.**

23:55: 00

The time had almost come, five more minutes, and the world he adored would end, closing its gates forever.

Turning around, adoring the throne room of the crystal palace. The great citadel of Io, the god ruler of dragonkind, he couldn't help but smile. As the technology reached its current level, the nanointerface managed to mimic this small amount of facial movement.

Io was said to rule over the vast cosmos. That he was there before everything else, creating light and darkness. Breathing life and bringing forth the dragons of old. Thus, the place his colossal throne settled had no roofing; as it was said that the endless maps of dying stars was the roofing of his castle.

The sky was dark, one by one the stars started to blink out of existence, dimmed out by the constant firework show the developers produced on the last day.

Sighing, the player turned his head. In his ears, the roars of primordial dragons echoed reverberated through the endless cosmos. It was the usual patrol soared the skies every minute since the start of the expansion. It was not an accident; reaching this place was hard, almost impossible alone.

The throne of Io where the World Boss resided could only be accessed through the lowest part of the palace. Through the labyrinth-like sewer system where the horrors of the old world resided.

The teleportation was completely blocked, and flying was also restricted in this area. The only way to access the highest point of the citadel was stumbling through the whole dungeon. Guarded by continuously spawning powerful dragon type enemies and filled with traps.

An always changing open world dungeon where PVP was allowed. Thus, even fighting an open world boss like the Io was, you had to expect PK or PKK-ers around every corner ready to ambush you at the most critical moment of a fight. It was inevitable, and despite the distaste of many people, this was actually the most charming element of the game for some.

The amount of enemies that patrolled the skies, and the lower levels of the palace were considerable at least. To ignore them would be nothing short of suicide.

"…"

With a simple motion, the player called back his Kusarigama — made from charred bones and rusty looking metal parts, emitting eldritch energies. The last enemy player breathed out the last gasp of his virtual life. "Fuck you, man!" the shining paladin said before his virtual body crumbled to ashes.

In the next moment, his inbox got spammed with cursing messages, blaming their failure on him. Naturally, he cared not, and only smiled reading all the insults he received. It was the nature of this place. Even in the last five minutes of the game, the players should have expected an ambush.

Looking around, watching the evaporating carcass of Io, the dragon deity, a feeling of satisfaction filled the Dark King of the Void. The deity's servants laid in shambles, defeated and killed. The environment devastated — as much as the game engine allowed, of course.

The evaporating carcasses of the ambushed players laid scattered all around. Not only killed by the only surviving player, but caught in the rampage of the last desperate turmoil of Io.

Typically, one player could not possibly beat a Cosmic Catastrophe level entity like the dragon deity was. But using others as a decoy to weaken it, then ambushing the group at the right moment. Hitting where it hurts, eliminating their healers and letting the entity end their suffering, and then as the last survivor end the fight with a decisive strike. It was the perfect tactic to use.

This tactic was obviously far from honorable, but as a chronic loner, there weren't many other options. The rules dictate that only the group that actually kills the boss can claim the drops, so being ambushed during a bossfight was actually quite common. That, in our case, was the role our sole surviving player chose.

"Kukuku…" Our player chuckled maliciously, the bulky magical gloves in his hands closing his console after he inspected the gained loot and items the defeated enemies and players dropped.

Using short-range teleportation, the player took a seat in the crystal throne of Io, beaming a confident smile under his VR helmet. Basking in the glory and the considerable buff the crystal throne provided.

Glancing around, his posture may seem frail under the dark robes — yet, his appearance befits a true lord of the dark arts — a true overlord who ruled over his very own dark realm.

Between the high collars that covered most of his face, and the witch-like hat that adorned the top of his head, only his mismatched, slit eyes shed some light in the darkness. The left was bright blue, the right pale white with a violet diabolic pentagram engraved in the sclera. Behind his back, a mist like black tail protruded.

Turning his head sideward, a beautiful girl standing not far from him came into his view.

She wore an armored maid uniform built to offer protection against all kind of harm. Her lower face protected by a spiked jaw protector. On her arms, two bladed gauntlets settled, ready to break the bones of her enemies.

Her eyes and face showcased an utterly impassive, empty expression. And just watching her, our dark lord cannot help but smile at his creation. The bodyguard NPC his great friend helped him create and configure.

Watching her for a moment, he could not have been prouder of her looks and capabilities.

"…"

Merely waving his hand, the control interface of the maid came to his view right away.

"Scarlet Seales… Aka X23." he recited her name, reading the many pages long background story he came up with for her.

According to her story, she was the last technological remnant of a long lost race. The automaton designed to preserve her creator's legacy, carry their might and defend her appointed master at all cost. Serve the master according to her best ability, advise him/her if time arose. — The perfect android made to serve her master's needs until the end of time — and even after that if it was necessary. And with her settings, plus hardware and superior equipment, she was more than able to do so.

Cooking, maid duty and servant protocols, combat directives were all embedded in her very being. Doing it perfectly every time the need arose.

Her mismatched green and yellow eyes contained no clear pupils but were embedded with a crosshair. Her face was very delicate, it almost looked like a handcrafted sculpure. Her silver hair with white streaks reached the midst of her back.

Accompanied by such a cute maid, the dark lord couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, as he was indeed proud of his servant's potency and might. She was his shield, she was his fist, crushing his enemies and opponents relentlessly, the front line fighter of his little group. And lastly, she was the dearest servant of his; he would protect at all cost if the need calls for it.

As a player who mostly played alone using his bodyguard NPC as a companion, and took mercenary assignments to satisfy his needs of adventure and progress through the game content. Saying she was the most crucial part of his little collective was an understatement.

There were very few people he actively played with and shared adventurers on a daily basis.

23:57:30

He was confident in his abilities, yet, in the last minutes of the game. He missed his old companion. One of the few he ever shared his journey with and really teamed up with for a long time. Said companion even invited him to join her mercenary guild; however, he had always refused the chance.

Even so, he accepted assignments offered by her for a generous amount of coins or wares. It could not be helped, she was just a cute girl — a real one that is, that in itself was an achievement in the online playfield — and as cute girls were his weakness, he could be convinced easily. Aside from "that" one request, he could never really say no to her.

 **[Message]:** "Hai! Eibon-kun! I see you still haven't kicked the bucket! Even in the last minutes of the game you're still around. What a nerd…" a sultry young female voice echoed in the channel. She sounded almost mocking, certainly sarcastic. Try as she might, she still couldn't hide her distinctly Japanese accent. Accompanied by her sweet voice of a girl in her twenties she really sounded cute.

 **[Message]:** "Ah, Fjörgyn, I see you're still around, did you manage to finish the assignment you bragged about since last week? I wonder if you succeeded at all…" his voice was of a man in the midst of his thirties, echoing through the artificially opened channel. Paired with his thick German accent, he just sounded strange. However, even through all of that, his sarcasm was still apparent.

 **[Message]:** "Yep! It was harder than expected, but we managed to clear the dungeon and divide the loot half an hour ago." She answered honestly, yet, after a moment, the girl realized what her longtime teammate meant with his tone. "Are you mocking me?" Her tone almost sounded like she was offended, cutely pouting behind her console.

 **[Message]:** "Oh! I would never dare, believe me…" rolling his eyes, he could only offer an amused chuckle, wondering how long he could fool her. "Mocking you? I'd rather not be found murdered tomorrow; thank you very much."

 **[Message]:** "You liar…" the girl deadpanned with a flat tone. "You should practice more; you're a horrible liar."

 **[Message]:** "Oh, I am sorry. I'll do better next time."

 **[Message]: "** Whatever…" Fjörgyn just frowned annoyed, knowing her teammate's usual behavior and lack of manners — at least according to Japanese standards. "So, where are you?" inspecting her interface, Eibon only heard a surprised whistle. "Damn! Dragonar, Crytal Palace of Io, thought the place to crack! Did you team up with someone? How dare you leave me behind!" Her tone was slightly offended, yet carried quite a bit of sarcasm with it.

 **[Message]:** "Ah! It is not like that, Fjörgyn-chan! It is just I followed an unsuspecting group all the way here then ambushed them in the worst possible moment. Letting them first weaken Io enough so I can finish it, then steal the loot."

 **[Message]:** "…" Silence descended once more, and Eibon clearly felt the grimace of the girl, the expression that slowly turned into a twisted smile. "You really are a dick. You know that? Something like that is sure to get a bounty on your head."

 **[Message]: "** Indeed, I have one. But the game is shutting down, who cares I'll await them here, sitting on my crystal throne. Like a true villain! Let them come; my "Scythe of Oblivion" hungers."

[ **Message]:** "Oh!" the girl pursed her lips surprised. "So the dark lord of the void realms — the mighty Void Dragon, the Primordial Old One intends to conquer the outer worlds? You know very well, as the Avatar of the World Tree, as the daughter and Wrath of Gaia, I can't let such thing to happen."

 **[Message]:** "Hmm…" he hummed confidently, joining the role play. "Then I will await you in the top of the crystal spire. Sitting on the throne of the dead god, Io. Nyphm Queen, Thalia Fjörgyn, I, the Dark King of the Void accept your challenge."

 **[Message]:** "Don't worry, next time we will meet, it will be our last clash. It will decide the fate of past, future, and present."

 **[Message]:** "So be it…" he nodded, the warning appearing on his screen.

23:59:30

Thirty more seconds and the servers of YGGDRASIL MKII would force him to log out.

 **[Message]:** "The game will end soon."

 **[Message]:** "Indeed, so unfortunate. Our last clash might never come to pass.

 **[Message]:** "Unfortunate…" watching the last seconds counting backwards on his set timer, Eibon closed his eyes, resting his avatar's head on the crystal throne. "Thalia…"

 **[Message]:** "Hmm, yes?"

 **[Message]:** "Thank you, my Nyphm Queen. For all those good times we shared."

 **[Message]:** "Oh! Don't be like that!" Thalia teased him mischievously, albeit, he recognized a slight sadness in her tone. "You have my mail; we can play other games too. You know, other games also exist."

 **[Message]:** "Yes, you are right." his eyes rested, his eyelids closed slowly, strange fatigue descending on his mind. "Goodbye, my Fraulein."

 **[Message]:** "Goodbye, Eibon von Bahamut. May we meet again."

He did not answer his friend, knowing very well what she felt.

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

The game finally ended as darkness descended on his world. Albeit, is it truly the end, or the beginning something new, something strange?

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

00:00:05

His eyes opened, yet, something was off. He should have logged out. Returned to the reality that was his life. Alas, looking around, only confusion arose. Instead of the darkness of his small room, he found himself amidst a vast forest. Only green, as far as the eye could see.

"Hmmm? What happened?" His confusion rose as he gazed unaware of where he was. All of it seemed too real to be a game.

"Eibon-sama. Eibon-sama. Are you all right?" from his side, the young voice of a girl called. Her tone was impassive, carried no emotions, like a text read aloud by a machine.

Raising his hand, he could only clench the thick black magical gloves adorning his hands, the back of them decorated with golden lined occult symbols. A constant glow running through the rim of his gauntlets. The slightly armoured gauntlets that made his hands look somewhat bulky and longer than they really were.

"This is too real to be a game…" he muttered, shaking his head. Only now recognizing his voice was slightly younger than it used to be. It was almost like…

"Eibon-sama. Please answer… Are you all right?" the maid worried crouched on his side, started to shake her master's shoulder. But the master was still flabbergasted at what happened, simply staring at the world around him .

Seeing there was no other way to bring him black, the girl slapped him a few times — gently. Gently, if the fact that she was a specialised close range fighter with monk classes was taken into consideration. "What the…"

Her slaps may be considered gentle, compared to her level, but these simple smacks affected the surroundings significantly.

'Slap! Slap! Slap!'

Three slaps, three strikes shook the surrounding environment. Everything boomed with power, creating shockwaves tearing out many trees in their wake. Yet, compared to the attack power she possessed and the power behind her usual strikes, this was nothing. She just used that much power and had not even tickled her master.

"What! What!?" he jumped up, finally getting a grasp on reality. He was suspecting what happened, yet, still, he found himself unable to fully accept it. Everything was strange and confusing.

The strikes managed to wake him up somewhat. Albeit, not completely, he still thought of everything as a strange dream. Although, feeling the dull throb on his face he couldn't help but rub his sore cheek.

"What the…!" But looking back at his hands, clenching his fist once more, the sense of something being very wrong happened started to overcome his mind.

Turning towards his combat maid, he needed to ask. "Scarlet? Is that you…?" he inquired, albeit, only hesitantly. If this was indeed still a game — which he seriously doubted — the slaps of his servant could not cause dullness on his cheek.

Since the game wasn't capable of simulating any form of physical contact, and it also couldn't mimic most facial expressions, the concerned gaze of his servant told him enough. Also, in YGGDRASSIL MK II friendly fire had never been possible. Thus, there was no way his servant or allies could hurt him in any way, yet, his maid had undoubtedly slapped the crap out of him a second ago.

The maid just watched him confused, knowing not what her master is speaking about.

Seeing the lack of answer, watching her master's murmur, she considered the possibility that her Lord needed more assistance in regaining his senses. In any case, she was ready.

"Maybe I am just hallucinating."

"Eibon-sama. Are you drunk?" Cheeky as ever, the maid asked huffish, prepared to slap her master out of his stupor.

His confusion was ever rising; he could only massage his dulled cheeks. It was not pain but it definitely wasn't a pleasant feeling either. "I am fine. Don't worry about me." he lied. But under such circumstances, no sane man would tell the truth.

The maid just nodded expressionless, giving a confused head tilt. "Eibon-sama, are you sure? You seem out of place. Maybe you need some more "encouragement"?"

Her mouth moved, and although her face showed no emotion, all of it seemed too real to be a game.

Looking around, the destruction of the simple slaps caused was terrific. The game could only a minimal amount of environmental destruction. Nothing on this scale was ever possible.

"I need to test things, this is definitely not a game anymore…" he muttered, remembering the numerous 'transported into another world' novels he read previously. And if it's the same, he needs to test things out.

"Let the test be conducted…" Eibon just smirked, his heart strangely calm. Confusing his poor maid even more.

"Eibon-sama, you certainly need some sleep. My Lord certainly acts weird." she could only mutter, watching her Lord turn towards a distant tree and pointing at it, casting a low tier spell.

 **Scene Change: One and a half days later; Somewhere in Britannia:**

There was a massive unrest in the village of Dornie; a small settlement near the border of the Kingdom of Liones. It was not even a day worth of horse ride away from the border, separating Liones and the prosperous kingdom of Camelot.

One may see this little village as a meaningless settlement, as it only housed around seventy-seven people. Or more like twenty families with the average number of four.

A small settlement, normally no one would even waste a thought on - not even when it is situated merely little ways away from the Camelotian border. In recent times, however, more and more knights had traveled to the border, apparently preparing for some kind of "Holy War". Even people in simple villages were forcefully recruited in order to bolster the kingdom's military force.

No one aside the leaders of the country knew the real reason behind the forced recruitment, as the appeared knights refused to share their goals. And as they were perfidious and rude, the knights treated the simple peasants harshly and with scorn.

"Move!" shouted one of the knights, pulling the barely adolescent boy from his mother's grasp.

"No! Don't take him!" screamed the woman, fearfully.

"Mother!" the boy desperately pleaded, trying to get back into his mother's loving embrace.

Moisture was gathering their eyes; the sides forcibly tore apart, leaving only sadness and grief. Mother and son would likely never see each other again.

Hoping for the rescue was without pointless, as the King was in custody, he couldn't do anything to save his people from the cruel treatment of his own Holy Knights.

Thinking the new Holy War was inevitable, and refusing the reasoning of king Bartra Liones, the Kingdom's Holy Knights took over the Kingdom after a coup, imprisoning the King and the members of the royal family who knew the real reason behind their supposed protector's treason.

Even now, there were rumors about the young daughter of the King, Elizabeth Liones managing to escape from the pursuing Holy Knights. According to the childish rumor, she sought the seven deadly sins to ask for assistance in saving the kingdom.

The kingdom, now under the command of current Great Holy Knights, Hendrickson, and Dreyfus, fell into a state of distress as citizens from towns and villages surrounding the kingdom were enslaved or forcefully recruited into joining the military effort: the men forcibly trained as soldiers, the women and children forced to amass food for storage, and the elderly forced to construct defensive structures. Death had now become the penalty for insubordination under the rule of the Holy Knights, with them justifying their enslavement of the citizens with the looming threat of the coming war.

"Get away from me!" tearing himself out from the grasp of the knight, a teen reaching his sixteenth year started to run towards the border of the village. Hoping to find his sister, who had hid herself in the woods. He ran, in a desperate hope the knights had not yet found her, wishing he could escape and live in freedom with his only remaining relative. Camelot was their only chance for safe asylum now.

They were alone, only the two of them remained of their family after their parents passed away barely a year ago. He'd be damned if he would let his sister die after all that happened to them.

"Insubordination! Kill the boy! Show them what happens to traitors!" Shouted one of the knights, signalling the archers to shoot him down.

He was not fast enough, for not even a moment later a sharp pain enveloped his lungs.

"Gruh!"

The pain halted his moves immediately, and the urge to hold his chest overcame him. He found an arrow embedded in his back forming a small hole from where his precious life essence poured onto the ground.

With every desperate cough and step, more blood fell from his mouth, dropping into a small puddle on the ground.

He could only glimpse back as a look of horror filled his blurry vision. With a sizzling sound a rain of arrows soared through the air, right towards him. It only took a second, and the teen turned into a pinch cushion, countless arrows sticking out of his body.

His torso, his legs, his groin, his neck, and even his left eye had been filled with sharpened metal and wood.

Falling on his back, darkness slowly descended on his world. Blood pouring from his mouth and the numerous holes from his body, painting everything around him crimson.

Now, as the cold touch of death approached, the previously intense pain slowly faded away, giving the place the cold numbness of the end.

Only now, as the cold embrace of death started to envelop him, he felt as if the ground trembled under him. Like something massive and horrible was approaching the soldiers, coming to avenge his death and save his little sister from the hideous fate of enslavement.

'Thud! Thud! Thud!' What sounded like heavy metallic boots echoed amidst the dirt streets of the simple village. Titanic and otherworldly, as what he could only assume was Death himself was approaching the soldiers.

"Wha- What is that!"

"A demon?"

"What kind of monster is that?!"

Well, a dying man could only hope.

The knights gasped, feeling the unnatural aura of the approaching monstrous parody of a knight neared. Feeling the hopelessness filled their hearts the moment they set their gaze on the horrible, twisted thing.

"Owaaaa!" The faceless knight roared monstrously, its head hidden behind the black fog his collar emitted, if there was one to begin with. Only its ominous glowing red eyes stared out from the thick black mist.

It's armour like that of a juggernaut, too cumbersome to effectively move by wearing it. Yet, the movements of the creature were fluid and fast, unnaturally so even. Towering above the simple knights, its armour of darkness and twisted metal was torn by deep purple fractures softly emitting ravenous void energy with an almost peaceful glow. Such was the duality of the void.

The hand of the creature was massive and skeletal in appearance with pointy, sharp fingers and surrounded by a dark purple mist, holding a spiked tower shield and a blood-drenched jagged cleaver. Mirroring its armour, the thing's weapons of twisted metal only served to affirm the onlooker's fears.

Everyone who watched the creature could only think of a monster that had crawled from the deepest depths of the demon realm

The knights shouted as their steps faltered, daring not to approach such a creature.

"Don't lose hope! We can defeat it! Advance and kill that thing! Work together! What would Hendrickson and Dreyfus-sama say seeing you like this?!" the commander of the present forces, ordered his men to get themselves together and eliminate the newly risen threat. Sitting on the top of his horse, even when poor animal became restless as the monstrosity approached.

But it was too late to turn back; the knights had already gained the monster's attention.

As if the "thing" received a mental order or reacted to the movement of the dozens of knights, its movement changed, charging towards the lining up knights of Liones.

"Ahahhhhhhhhh!" darkness descended as the first knight was cleaved in half with great ease. The armor issued to simple knights was like paper; the dark cleaver ate away at the metal without any difficulty.

As the abomination pushed the mangled remains of their comrade's body aside as if it was nothing more than dirt, the remaining knights simply stared in horror, hoping for salvation.

"A short while ago it was those villagers praying for a miracle, and now that feeling of utter hopelessness and despair has been pushed those that saw fit to deliver it before…." crackled the robed, dark magic caster in the depths of the woods. "Welch amüsante Ironie."(What amusing irony)

He quoted, the monster on the loose…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey all! No, it's not the next chapter of the gate x overlord crossover. The next chapter of the Gate x Overlord crossover under writing.**

 **Don't spam with messages to release it before time!**

 **After each such message, I will delay the release by one day. XD**

 **But don't worry as I already typed 4k word, it will come when it is ready.**

 **This story just came to my mind, and I can't help but write it or I may can't sleep good or continue my other stories. (Sorry, I have such a daring urge.)**

 **Leave a review, tell me your opinion about this little story.**

 **As my decision to raise the power level. I will explain why I decided such.**

 **Compared to the Overlord verse, the Nantsu No Tazai crew is pretty "buffed" (as you may surmise). I needed to buff and scale up the power level a little bit, so the protagonist (more like dark lord) has a chance to compete even in the later arcs when the ten commandments and four archangels appear.**

 **So the curb stomp everyone loves in the Overlord series remains the same.**

 **Don't worry, Eibon will have weaknesses of course, and time to time fights will force him to use his head to solve the situation due to the strange behavior of the world and the way his character work.**

 **Don't forget, in an MMORPG even a level 100 player can efficiently fight with multiple lvl 99 opponent. Levels are a power scaled. Early levels and expansions scaled down so early content can be hit easier by high-level players. Later levels and the last expansion always upscaled and the difficulty raised marginally to prove challenge and enjoyment for the players. When coming to power measurement I, calculated this fact.**

 **Thus, read the story considering all of this.**

 **RNR!**

 **Have fun!**

 **Big thanks to my new proofreader: Scytherind, without him the story would be less enjoyable! :P**


	2. The Arrival of the Dark Lord!

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread and edited by: Scytherind**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Dark Lord!**

Dornie; That was the name of a small settlement positioned near the border separating the kingdom of Liones from the prosperous kingdom of Camelot.

This, small, remote village, counting only seventy-seven people. As such, the settlement could at least enjoy relative piece, but what had occurred there on that very day would echo throughout the whole world, the heavens and even the hellish landscapes of purgatory like a silent scream; Unheard, yet felt by through the history of all Britannia, the Purgatory, the High Heavens, and maybe the whole world.

The day had started like any would for the small village. The peasants woke up, washed themselves with the water pulled up from the settlement's only well, and prepared for their daily duties.

The few hunters the village had left to hunt in the nearby forest, bringing some meat and material to skin. After all, it was mandatory to have some fur and hide for the everyday products around. Clothes, shoes, leather wares, as well as waterproof equipment. All of them needed leather, hide or fur, or all tree to create something warm and waterproof for the closing months of winter.

Traders only sporadically stopped near the settlement. Only once a month, a merchant that brought basic goods made his way there.

As the winter months were drawing ever closer, the residents of the little settlement worked more vigilant than ever, doing their humble jobs all around.

Women did only house chores like sewing, taking care of the children, and cooking. Every other thing females in this time used to do. Kids were either playing or helping the adults, boys and girls both.

The men went on their own work, doing the heavy lifting, lumbering and fixing things around the village. They were collecting the last remains of the Harvest before the merciless winter would take everything edible away.

Doing the plough mostly with hand, as the village only owned a twain of an ox, and two donkeys to help with things. No horse around, like the ones the town-owned previous.

There was a reason behind it, of course. The animals either died from an illness, they were stolen by thieves, or the chief forced to sell them to a horse chanter, to be able to buy some forage for the chickens, and the livestock.

As a remote village, it was essential to collect every bit of food and resources that they could scratch up. Not doing so surely meant starvation and distress for all residents.

And as the holy knights closed in, more and more people fled there. People from other villages managed to get away from the knights headed this way. Seeking to cross the border to reach the land of freedom under the banners of Camelot.

Of course, most of them were captured before even get close to the border, but a few of them managed to escape. Apparently, the knights had given up on them.

As even the Holy Knights knew well, passing the borders would guarantee war with the ever-rising Camelot. And since the new Holy War came ever closer — according to the Great Holy Knights, Hendrickson and Dreyfus — the knights of the kingdom were prohibited from passing it. Only under orders, or if the situation warranted it, they could do so.

But as a remote village without anything to contribute, the villagers felt safe being so close to the border. The denizens of Dornie were calm, confident about the falseness of the rumours about the knights forcing people to labour, and even if it was true, they were sure the closeness to the border of Camelot provided protection.

They could not have been be more deluded, as the dread was closer than they thought. The eldest of the settlement dreamed of it, and hearing the hellish booms far away; the sky shattering explosions the wind carried around two days ago, most people suspected that the end was imminent. Thus, it made them work and pray ever harder to satiate the wrath of the gods.

Oh, if they knew… if they only knew what awaited them, they would have fled long ago.

Around five miles from the village, a man in the midst of his thirties closed in on Dornie. Heavily bleeding and barely alive. Three arrows were sticking from his side. Behind him, there were at least six knights chasing after him. His only saving grace was the soldier's heavy armour that allowed him to keep a little distance from his pursuers.

But inch by inch, moment by moment, the man came closer to death. The knights were bearing composite bows and continuously firing at him. His blood was pouring on his stolen horse.

"Aim for his horse!"

Firing with precision, one of the knights hit his horse and the creature stumbled forward. Struggling, neighing painfully, the animal's life ended shortly afterwards

The man was barely alive and tried to crawl forward with a face full of agony. One exact wish was on his mind. A wish that may have come true sooner than he'd ever hoped. A wish that would change the face of all Britannia. For the good or bad of the continent, only the future could tell.

"He-Help…" his last words left his mouth. Darkness descended as the heavy boots of the arriving knight dropped by his side. Their metallic clanking carrying the ominous winds of death.

"Die, you traitor!" the man in the armour ended his life with one distinct strike, piercing his heart without a shred of mercy, or compassion. "That's for betraying your own kingdom! For betraying our holy cause!"

Twisting his blade once more, the man opened the grid of his helmet, spitting on the twitching dead. He then turned towards his arriving companion.

"Garret, don't you think that was a little excessive? Poor bloke just got scared." The arrived man watched the body with an impassive expression, some of his companion's faces mirrored his slight disgust.

"He was a traitor… defying the order the Holy Knights projected. You don't believe the punishment was deserved?!"

"Still, like this?" His companion watched the broken body with a slight look of pity on his face. "At least give him a proper burial."

"Fine then…" the knight named Garret turned away. "We will bury him with the rest once we're finished with our task. Don't forget, Holy Knight Devana entrusted the scouting and recruitment in the villages to us, and according to our map, there is a settlement nearby."

"Umu… Is that so? In that case, we need to investigate it. Call for reinforcements."

"For a remote village like this?" Garret's voice definitely carried his irritation. "Aren't the six of us enough to subjugate a backwater village?"

"Don't be a fool! That's the protocol; it cannot be helped. We are too close to the border to take chances. A Camelotian unit can easily backstroke us like this. You heard about their new king, right? A youngster. Youngster kings are reckless. Remember that. The three of you are with me; we'll scout the village and the nearby area." The three faceless knights nodded, unmounting their horses, and leaving behind the heaviest part of their armour.

"All of us have a duty here. Try this again, and I will report you."

"Duly noted." nodded Garett, pulling his horse's reins and returned to his unit with his only remaining comrade.

"Roger, come on, we have a job to do."

"Umu…" with that, the scouting party left, scouting Dornie. As it was close to the border, it was more than necessary to do so.

* * *

Scene Change: A little bit later: Not far From Dornie:

One and a half days had passed since he arrived in this world, and he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed his new body. The simple raw power it contained still surprised him. He was able to completely annihilate anything he so much as pointed his finger at.

"…"

Clenching his fist, he felt like not even a god could stop him, no deity nor any demon king.

Although, even with all the power he possessed, he couldn't be sure that he was the strongest in this strange new world. On the other hand, the young looking adventurer was sure; he was not the weakest, or else this whole world would be a ruin.

Sitting in the thin line of being overpowered, and weak, the averageness of the situation bothered him more than anything. He needed more information, for that, he needed to test things out.

He had already confirmed one thing, proven after one long day of experimentation.

Most of his abilities worked as intended. Some were… more destructive than the game initially showed. A lot more destructive, actually. Leaving half of the forest in ruin, and making a small mountain disappear after one of his "lucky shots" was an excellent incentive to restrain himself.

Or, it just seemed like that. Due to of the gameplay and game engine's limitations, the virtual environment couldn't simulate the amount of destruction that would have been appropriate.

The most a player could see back in the game was the minimal environmental destruction the game was able to simulate, and the numbers popped up when they used their skills. Not much, but then again, in the game you only needed numbers. And it seemed to be a fatal deficiency in his current situation.

Fearing he might get exposed too early, he only tested himself up to tier eight skills and spells. The widespread destruction he caused was already enough to hesitate to use the remainder of the tier ladder.

As tier eight spells and skills couldn't even compare to the peak of the Tier list where things started to get serious — and the level the players would usually play PvP on. He only hoped that this amount of power would be enough, and everything would work as intended when it came to the time to use them.

Thus, the best decision was to conceal his true power. Disable a few passives, and activate a few anti divination, information forgery method to deceive those dared to spy on him and his servant. Keeping aces in reserve was recommended, and in the situation he, or rather they found themselves, it was better to lay low for a while.

But even thinking about all of this, he couldn't help but lick his lips. All that happened since his transportation filled him with a strange feeling.

"…"

His blood boiled in excitement. Tier eight was far behind the tenth and even higher tier spells.

"And let's not even speak about Mythic level abilities and Infused/Reforged/Fused World Items those were the top of the food chain"

He personally owned one of them and was eager to find out about the effects an item like that would have on this world — if the situation warranted it, of course.

He was unsure, and could only speculate how such items and skills would affect his environment. But he was more than willing to try them out once situation warranted such action.

He knew he should be afraid. He should be trembling in fear, seeking a way back to recover what he lost, his old life, and his former self. Stuck in this unknown world did indeed feel strange. So familiar, yet not.

And still, he was strangely calm; his void engulfed hearths only throbbed once a while. Unnaturally slow, unnaturally dark, whispering about nothingness, a nothingness that filled him with a strange peace. Yes, he was strangely at peace, and had already somewhat accepted the situation. All in all, Eibon couldn't help but enjoy this "calm" he was experiencing.

Moreover, he was excited to explore this world as an adventurer, expose all its secrets without any regret. Without any fear! He left all those feelings behind, with his previous life.

His doubts and regrets disappeared like a morning fog at the moment he decided to live this life like he should have back when he was human. As for now, even he was not sure how much exactly remained from his humanity. But that didn't matter, he could always pretend…

Luck brought him a new chance to live his life to the fullest! Who was he to refuse such a gift? No! He would enjoy it! He will use this new life to live it to the fullest! The one thing he wasn't able to do before.

Watching his maid — who walked by his side — he was aware that everything might be just a speculation, as neither his nor his faithful companion, Scarlet, had enough information to confirm anything. Nor he was able to discern this strange world from a deluded illusion.

"I could have died, and all of this could just be a delusional dream, the last attempt of my brain to lessen the psychological shock my body experienced when my death finally came."

Yet, in his current situation, he cared not. He could only think of the prosperous, adventurous life that awaited them — the master and his servant on the road. They would experience everything the game offered, but for real this time, in a completely different world.

As if the boundaries between real and virtual blurred, he was not restrained by his chair anymore. Finally, he could go wherever his feet led him. And if he could find his old friends on the way, all the better.

"…"

Albeit, one thing still bothered Eibon. And while it was not his primary concern, it was concerning enough to rattle his brain on it all day long.

Being clueless was enough reason to be afraid by itself, and Eibon hated to deal with the unknown that could stop get in the way of the adventure he sought to experience. Thus, he made sure to get everything straight as soon as possible, preparing for the worst. And hence, the throneless "Void King of Dragonar" ordered his maid as such, making sure to give her the necessary instructions.

"…"

Walking silently for a while, his boots and Scarlet's slightly high heeled combat variant had been trampling the dust for about half a day.

According to his maid's scouting, they would soon reach a small village. A place where he could get know more about the country, and the world he found himself in.

"The first pieces of information. I wonder how this world's people are. According to Scarlet, they are humans, but I wonder… Is there any other race aside from humanity? I hope so… I've dealt with humans before; it would be exciting meeting other races. For example fairies, real angels and demons, or even… Nephilim and giants…! Incredible! So many possibilities!"

Sparkling, his mismatched eyes mirrored his curiosity. His high collar was hiding his wide grin. "That would be awesome!" Remembering all those "artistic" pictures, Eibon had stored on his drive — portrayed girls from different races posing cutely in different, exposing outfits— he couldn't help but gasp in excitement. Then, the realisation dawned, drawing a sour expression on his face. "Hopefully, no one will find my secondary drive — where I stored those pictures... Shit! Did I delete my browser history? Nah, I used incognito mode all the time, it will be fine. He just shook his head, sighting relieved.

Feeling her master's uneasiness, his maid turned to him. "Master Eibon, that face… truly my Lord, please, be more considerable showing it to others. Please don't forget, a Lord like you should not lower himself to simple peasants."

He just raised a brow. "How the hell she was able to tell my expression? My high collar is completely covering my face." Wondering on this, Eibon hummed accepting, watched his maid intrigued.

His body was covered by his black trench coat. It was a mix of a dark mage's robe and a long knee coat with a high collar covering his mouth and most of his lover's face. His head was adorned by a witch-like hat embellished by several talismans, only allowing his eyes to be seen in the gap between the lid and the collar. His feet were adorned by black combat boots, his arms covered with his bulky gauntlets decorated with golden glowing pentagrams.

On his left side, a dreadful tome emitting eldritch energies hung, sealed by squirming rusty chains. With an old, charred-looking rope it was fixed on his side. Near his right hand, a chain scythe settled, its blades seemingly made from charred bones, releasing unnatural, disgusting radiation. The metal handle and chains the two parts of the weapon connected made from rust coloured metal.

As a heteromorphic being, his race was able to change between its humanoid form, and the nightmarish true forms through many stages — with each step increasing his power until he reached his final form. Because of this simple fact, he worried not if the people thought of him as a monster.

"So, Scarlet, what do you think?" Asking her was an obvious solution, as she was the only one all around. Besides, Eibon didn't have the faintest clue how to really proceed. But that was the whole point of an adventure, wasn't it?

By his side walked his maid, lowered her head humbly, wearing her exquisite armoured maid uniform. Her hair silver was decorated with white lines. Her mismatched eyes were watching him with a calculating gaze. Answering to her master's orders without hesitation.

"If you ask my opinion, Eibon-sama. We have two options."

"Oh…" his glance raised slightly. "Care to elaborate?"

"Very well." the maid bowed her head with an expressionless gaze. "First, the knights appeared not far from the village and were very vulgar. Though, their threat level is equal to Zero. We can easily subdue them then use mind-reading skills to recover any relevant information. Alas, their rate of survival is questionable after the treatment. Their life force is rather low. The most we will be able to recover is but a glimpse of fractured truth before their brains are fried. The recovered data will be insufficient in 99% of cases. Proposing to proceed according to the second option."

"The second? Hmmm… Is that so? Tell me about it." His heart was utterly calm, and strangely, not even bothered by the thought of frying the soldier's brain. A strange feeling of calmness descended on his mind and body… or it was emptiness? He couldn't really explain it. But since he arrived, even becoming so much as upset — despite the circumstances, he found himself in — was hard to claim. It was as if he ceased to be human, caring not anymore for his fellow kin's wellbeing, or rather, thinking of them like ants under his feet. Right, that described his feelings better. After all, humans only care about bacteria once they get ill, or they piqued their interest. Aside from that, they most of the time ignored them as a meaningless necessity.

"We should leave the villagers to their fate, searching for a new source of information." Scarlet continued, "Even after simulating countless battles, and calculating countless variables, the chances of someone appearing who can pose a threat to my Lord is still a possibility, however minor. Exposure under the current circumstances is ill-advised. As my Lord's guard on duty, my proposition is to collect more information before proceeding with a real clash or drawing attention."

"A little too late for that…" Eibon thought sourly, remembering the barren lands and the sizable hole remaining in the place of the forest, and the small mountain he hit with one of his lower tier spells. "Someone most likely already discovered that place. Shit! If I'd only learned druid abilities… or Fjörgyn was here… right, judging me for the after effects of my skills. Still, she would regrow that place in no time." thinking on his misdeed; he already recognised the maid watching him, tilting her head curiously.

"Using [Creation] is also an option to regrow that place,but going back to the territory that is most likely already under investigation is not the best option. No, that would just scream "suspicious".

Right, he really missed his friend, she would help him out no time if it came down to it. Also, if she would be there, she would have already proposed that in the first place and he would not be annoyed by it now. While she was annoying from time to time, she was indeed an individual who could be trusted. She and Eibon shared a very good relationship in the past. Almost like brother and sister, at least, others thought that hearing them argue about loot, tactic and similar things.

"Ah, is that so… Kukuku…" shaking his head, it could not be helped. He could only proceed onward. "Scarlet…?" and he already knew just how to go about it.

"Yes? Eibon-sama?"

"Care to tell me about the third option?"

"The third option?" the maid questioned, watching him surprised. Then, after a moment her surprise subsided, realising what her Lord aimed to do. "According to my calculation. The "third" option you aim to utilize is quite inefficient. The chances the settlers have the required information about this world we seek is below 0,1%."

"As suspected. Narrow your filters to the question: Where we can acquire the information we seek?"

"The chances have increased to 2,34%."

"Now then, disregard that previous question, and calculate the fact we will be asking about everyday matters. Such as, what is the name of the kingdom we are in? What is the state of the country and its surroundings? The country's currency and the closest city where we can gather more information."

The automaton maid nodded, calculating again. No matter how much it bothered Eibon to use Scarlet as a simple calculator, it was the best solution under the current circumstances. "The chances have increased to 59%."

"Hmmm… I thought they would be higher. Why are they only around 60%?"

"Asking questions without compensation may raise the suspicion, increasing the chances of the villagers lying to us."

"Oh, I see… That makes sense…" Alas, one can only ask so many questions before the other participant gets annoyed. While Eibon was well aware of this, the whole situation started to get awkward.

"I may be able to discern lies using my scanners. But asking too many questions is simply downgrading the efficiency…" Scarlet continued.

"Umu… One last inquiry before we proceed. What if we save the villagers before asking questions?"

"The chances they will answer honestly will be marginally increased. Precisely, to 91,42%. If we then ask for some compensation in exchange, their suspicion can be lowered further, earning a few more percents."

"It is so then…" the man hummed, his eyes flashing suspiciously. "Then it cannot be helped. Let's save them. After that, we can ask the questions. Alas, feeding the lambs before slaughter was always effective to numb their sense of danger."

"What is the intrusion vector, my Lord?" the maid asked carefully, waiting her Lord's response.

As Eibon had no clue where to start, he couldn't discern the best course of action, as well as being new to being an adventurer, savior, and even this world entirely. Allowing the more experienced maid — who had preprogrammed responses for such situations, and actually scouted the area beforehand — was the right method to proceed.

"I leave it to you. Choose the best method."

"Very well. Follow me, my Lord. The nearby forest is the optimal place to arrive."

"Umu…" Eibon nodded, and then, faster than lightning, the maid disappeared, her Lord following her right away.

* * *

Scene Change: Forest near Dornie: Little while later:

Her legs barely managed to keep up with how fast her brain screamed at her to run. The barely contained tears were clouding her vision. The world just seemed fuzzy.

Her dirty, shoulder cut hair swayed as she ran, her ears rang from the scared chirps of the wildlife all around. Hearing the clanking of armour, and the roaring of the knights pursuing her relentlessly, dread filled her heart.

"You little shit! Stop! Or I will flay you!" shouted one of the knights, swinging his sword red-faced. It slowed him down considerably, but it seemed like he didn't care.

The girl was scared; she never felt more desperate in her short life. Not because of the fear for her own life, no, she was worried about her big brother. The big brother cared and parented her everv since their psrents had passed away. The big brother who aspired to be a knight one day, to protect her. And because of that, he practiced with a heavy wooden stick in his free time — always, all day long if it was neccesary. And all she did during that was to watch him, watch him with a bored expression, sitting not far, and asking: "Do you even care about me at all?" She wanted to chat with her brother, share her day, and play for a while like they did many times when they were younger. The request, he always smiled on, saying: 'One day you will understand… One day, you will thank me for this.'

Only now, out of the cleverness came with her youth, she started to glimpse, maybe if she let him practice, perhaps, he could have escaped with her. Maybe they could have fled together, lived freely in the prosperous Camelot.

His brother would have become a knight, and she… she would have followed in his steps one day. As an aspiring knight under his tutelage.

Maybe… many thoughts ran through her mind as her feet stumbled on a sharp rock, making her fall with a bloodied face. "Aiii!" she could only yelp before falling forward, and the knights that pursued her caught up with her. Grabbing her red, linen dress, raising her high with ease. "Let me go!" she roared, a fierce light shining in her green oculars.

"Hahaha!" the knight laughed. "Would you look at that, the brat has a voice. I wonder how her insides feel."

With a grin, the man's companion only chuckled, licking their lips, watching the young girl's slightly bulging chest. It seems, despite her young age, she matured early.

"Now, what to do with you? The captain gives extra bounty after every recovered kid. Just think about it, you will spend the rest of your life in a mine. As a traitor refusing to contribute to the Holy cause, it is only natural. Or, you may be young, but as I see it, matured early, you will most likely end up as a bed warmer for one of the lords."

Her green eyes widened, then, a new fierce light lit anew, kicking the man's shin. "Ugh!" She groaned painfully, it was without avail of course, and it only ended her leg hurt.

The knight wore his uniformed metal armour with shin protectors on, and "little red riding hood" — as she looked like the girl from the famous story, with her dirty, hooded red linen dress —only wore her handmade leather shoes. It was apparent what will happen. Metal was usually harder than simple leather.

"Hmph…" the knights snorted, placing her over his shoulder lazily.

"Let me go!" she hit his back, but as it covered with armour, it worth as much as trying to cut the mightiest tree in the forest with a herring.

"Shut up brat; it will be all over, soon…"

The Knights took their routes back, only… a few steps farther, a voice resounded behind their back.

"Excuse me, but would you care to answer a few questions…?"

Turning back, a black-clothed warlock like figure and his maid, with a spiked mask of a strange design covering her lower face walked forward.

It was hard even to comprehend how they got here, as the group scouted the nearby vicinity, and there was no way someone crept up behind them.

"What?"

Because of the ominous aura of the masked maid, and her master in the black clothes emitted. All six of the prestent knights drew their swords and stretched the strings of their bows.

"Who the hell are you?" gauging him from top to bottom, the knight could only snort, judging the two as dangerous.

Subtly using his hand and signing two of his hiding companions — that meant they are eight in number now — he gave the sign to call for reinforcements.

"Oh, how unsightly from me. But before we introduce ourselves, care to tell me. What are you doing with that girl? Is she yours to take…?"

The knight twisted his face to an angry snarl, wearing not his helmet, it seemed he was about to roar at them.

"I see then… I assume, the commotion in the village also your and your men's doing."

"And if so? What of it? They are all traitors." the knight spat, raising his sword. "If you stand in our way, stranger, you will be executed on the spot. The Holy Knights decreed this village as the necessary loss to bolster the preparations for the holy war. Don't stand in our way."

"Oh…" Eibon's mouth formed an "o" in amusement, curling in a joyful expression. "Is that so? Holy war, you say? Very interesting, indeed." Scarlet moved not; she already received her orders. "Don't move, act only when I tell you to."

"But before that, care to call your friends? Those two who trying to snake away amidst the woods. That way…"

Pointing the direction where the two tried to sneak away — 'Tried' was the keyword — Eibon shook his head. "It is not nice to be run away when one speaks to all of you."

"Wha-How!?" The knight gasped, but once he realized what was happening, Eibon had already waved his hand, and Scarlet was nowhere to be seen.

Like a shadow, the two knights — who in the meantime turned to rush — fell forward lifeless with their heads missing. It only took one moment, and the clanking noises of bodies falling could be heard.

"Now then…" The warlock clapped his gloved hands.

The soldiers backed up slightly. "Guah! How is this possible?" they gasped looking around, searching for Scarlet's blurring form, who in the meantime returned on her master's side, cleaning the fresh blood from her combat gloves with an elegant, fluid but sharp motion.

Feeling the fear from the direction of the humans, it filled Eibon with some kind of satisfaction. The feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of dread. "Ah… I don't know why… But this is… somewhat satisfying. Does that mean that… with my new race, I lost some of my of humanity?"

"…" Saying nothing, for a moment, Eibon's form grew more monstrous in their eyes. Their dread intensified thousandfold.

Watching his mismatched eyes in the gap between his witch-like hat and his high collar — It was human-like thanks to the illusion he used, as even after he utilised his humanoid form, his pupils remained slit — his gaze filled every present human with the pure instinct to flee. With his nightmarish accessories on his side, he honestly looked like a true warlock, a true dark mage, the shadow lord of the apocalypse.

"Sta-Stay away! Or the girl will die." The knight held the girl before himself, drawing his knife and pointed at her throat.

"Oh, that's not nice, and when I just wanted to introduce myself. Well then…" Seeing Eibon's pseudo hesitation, the other five remaining knights also smirked, gathering more courage, and started to regain their senses. Thought, the sweat pouring from their forehead was visible. "…"

They thought Eibon would back down seeing the girl in danger. This, however, was far from the truth, as Eibon's next step surprised even the girl — who seemed no older than eleven or twelve. "Girl, do you want to live? Do you want their death?" he asked honestly, his words didn't waver in the slightest, like the devil, offering the forbidden fruit of destruction.

Little red riding hood hesitated, gulping nervously. "It is your choice. Chose well. Their very life hangs on your word. Say it, and I shall rain destruction upon those who hurt your loved ones."

"Do-Don't be stupid!" the knight gasped, glaring at the girl.

"Pl-Please save my brother… Please save him!" she shouted with all the courage she could muster, and the knight immediately acted, pulling the knife closer to her throat. "You little!"

"Bad move." [Umbral Grasp]." Eibon raised his arm, clenching his hand gently like he held something in his grasp. Eerie dark radiation surrounded his gloves immediately.

"Aiiii!" Like a dark hand grasped then squeezed hard the knight heart from inside, his organs exploded one by one, dooming him to immediate death. Releasing the girl immediately, he fell backwards as his hands limped lifeless, black substance oozing out from his mouth and eyes.

The black substance was the taint of the void. For Eibon, who played as one of the creatures of the abyssal nothingness, it was the effect of his passive ability: [Touch of the Void].

The passive ability contaminated and cursed every creature who had been affected by his spells, or in the case, if the enemy got closer, touched by him or his weapons — as the extensions of himself.

He was able to turn this ability on and off as he wished of course. And as an effect, it drained the mana, vitality and experience points of the affected, permanently. Leaving a harsh reminder: Don't get close to him. Of course, the experience drain only affected the enemies who he acually touched.

"…"

Watching the corpse slowly deteriorating, going from healthy skin colour to sick grey. He could see only now. "My passive works as intended, too good if you ask me…" The corpse slowly drained to nothing more than skin and bones while black fluid still oozed from it. The effect was more than visible; it was almost explosive. And he felt the energy his magic stole flow towards him, replenishing what he lost.

"Wha-What happened!?"

"It cannot be!"

"Hmm… the weakest Shadow type Umbral spell worked just as intended. More than that… better than intended, acually. I declare the experiment as a success." clenching his fist a few times, watching his bulky gloves, Eibon nodded satisfied. "Good. Well then, little one, retreat behind me. And close your eyes."

Little red riding hood was still frozen from the gruesome death of the soldier, and because of that, she could not move an inch.

"Hnnn… Scarlet, if you may." by waving his hand, Scarlet flashed and grabbed the girl, beaming behind him. The girl is still unable to comprehend what happened just gaped.

"Eibon-sama, orders?"

"Cover her eyes. This is not a scene a child should see." He could't help it, kids were his weak spot, and the little — thought early maturing, still a kid for his eyes —girl just resembled too much of his sister when she was younger.

"I wonder if they noticed my disappearance. Did my previous body die after I got here? No… that doesn't matter now, I will investigate it later…"

The maid obliged immediately, using her monk ability to push the girl into a state of unconsciousness gently.

"Sta-Stay away monster!" shouted one of the remained knights, pointing his sword against Eibon, his hands visibly trembling, barely able to hold his sword straight.

"Well then… Let's conduct another experiment. I am not proficient in elemental magic. But, it may be worth a try…" Pointing his index finger, the next test had been started. "[Dragon Lightning]." A dragon-shaped lightning left his black-gloved finger, racing towards the frightened knights.

"Aiiiiii!" it only took one moment, and the magic sought out all five knights. The first three immediately turned to dust and evaporated from the heat, from the fourth, only his smoking, charred bones remained, and the fifth was burned unrecognisable, his armour fused with his flesh in under a moment.

"Hmmm… It seems, just like in the game, even the weakest spells scale with the Magic Attack stat. And benefit from the Special stat, Mana points, and several other elements… If this is true then…" his face curled to a grin. "Then hopefully everything will go just fine…"

"Ugh…" Eibon grunted unpleasantly. "Thought, seeing the effect of the [Umbral Grasp], I expected their deaths. To be able to kill all of them and with one of the lowest level elemental type lightning magic. Nontheless, these soldier really are weak…" mumbling, his head turned to Scarlet who held the sleeping girl in a bridal pose.

"It seems, she already healed her face using one of her monk class skills. "At least I don't have to order her every time to do this, do that… It seems she has the sense of herself. Good… her reliance on me would be too much of a burden in the future. Not only for her, but for me as well. Though, it can be dangerous if she turns against me. Let's play nice and not abuse the authority of the master. I will speak more with her about this later…"

Watching the corpses once more, he could only sigh. "I hope I did not anger anyone important or turned a whole country against me killing these soldiers. I really should think before act. Albeit, in Scarlet's report. There is neither an outbreak here, or the villagers pose any danger to others. Hell, from what she said they are closer to level 0 than level 1."

In YGGDRASILL MK II, every player started at level 0, not level 1 as it was usual. From there, the player could reach level 200 and earn further powers by gearing up, gaining titles or infusing themselves with the gathered powers, or said artifacts.

From how much Eibon had to hold back, these knights could not be stronger than level two or three. No… that was an overestimation, if he says they are level 1 that would be more accurate.

"Let's test one of my summons. [Umbral Knight]." he felt his summon skill activate, but something was off. In the game, the creature one called either appeared from thin air, descended from the sky, or scrawled out from the ground — differing from summon to summon. But strangely, now, a black substance emitting faint purple light surrounded the closest body — that was the burned skeleton. Eating it, transforming it completely.

The creature that emerged stood proudly with its height — More than three meters. Its skeletal hands released the aura of death, smoky and purple in colour. Sharp, skeletal fingers made to cut anyone adorned its hands.

In one hand, holding its massive, dark, jagged blade of death and holding a spiked tower shield with the gaping face of a demon in the other. It's armour was that of a juggernaut, emitting and lined with umbral energies of witchcraft. In the place of its head, no helmet or face could be seen; just black smoke hugged by an open high collar. The two red eyes peeked out from the darkness hid a malicious intelligence.

"Now, this is interesting. I mean, in the game, a summoner with the required skills could sacrifice bodies or other creatures under their command to strengthen the controlled creature, but I did not give the order to do so. Hmm, I wonder what happened…"

Eibon felt like a thin thread connected him to his creature, giving him full spectrum about its capabilities, and the ability to order it as he wished.

"Umbral Knight…" he breathed, testing his capability to order it. Not only verbally, but mentally giving the order. "Go, subdue those knights. Kill those who resist, or try to escape, capture who give up and discard their weapons. Do not hurt the villagers."

"Groahhh!" The dark knight roared, accepting its master's order. It turned around and charged towards the village.

"Well now. Let's see what's happening…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Village:**

'Thud! Thud! Thud!'

The ground trembled as the huge juggernaut strode forward. It's movement unstoppable, its armour impenetrable. It's monstrous serrated blade adorned with runes of witchcraft cutting down all resistance, raising the dead once more.

Their form was twisted, hollow and grey. Nothing more than skin and bones under the armour proudly fitted them previously. Like husks of their former selves, their sclera completely black, hiding the dread of the endless abyss crawling, reaching out for their former comrades.

The 'husks' charged unstoppably. Their flesh held them no more, their speed and strength increased in their death.

"Wha-what is this!?"

"Leeroy? What happened? Answer me!" One of the knights hugged the body of his former comrade that was bleeding out, shaking it, then seeing the last light leaving his eyes, his head limping sideward, he hugged him. "Leeroy…" he cried over his best friend's deceased self.

The creature had barely cut him, had and he already died. Only a small cut was all that it took. "Leeroy, you idiot…" in the next moment, the former proud knight's eyes lit anew with a dark light, chewing on his former comrade's neck. "Ahhhh! What are you doing!? Ah, AHHHHHH!" Like a hungry beast, the new, pale creature tore his former friend's chest protector off and started to devour his innards. "No! Stop! Leeroy!"

The knights were in distress, whatever this thing was, whatever it did with their comrades, their numbers were cut short in under a few moments.

"Nooo! Get away from me!" a few knights started to flee, and while most of the unit tried their best to hold the creatures back. The Umbral Knight only awaited this moment, with a leap, its body disappeared in the shadows, reappearing before the fleeing people. "Kikikiki…" Such sound left the darkness, making it sound like the creature mockingly laughing at the misfortune of its prey.

"I-It's laughing at us?"

"This thing is actually enjoying this!" the realisation dawned, the tables turned. Now, the hunter became the prey.

"It is playing with us, cutting down everyone who is trying to escape!" realised one of the troops on his horse, and anyone who heard his words turned even paler. "Monster…" they muttered.

"Come on men! Let's show this beast what happens those who face the Knights of Liones. Gather! Form a defensive line!" shouted the captain of the knights, sitting in the saddle of his horse.

The collected villagers that were dragged in the middle of the village's main square trembled seeing the knights that previously protected them retreating to gather together. Like a well-oiled machine, in the front the shields, in the back the archers.

"Shoot!" as the captain gave the order, a hail of arrow released, turning the advancing pale creatures to cushions. But as the hollowed soldiers felt neither pain nor fear anymore, they cared not, they merely… advanced.

Even if a few of them fell, they continued to move, crawling towards the enemy.

"Dammit! How can this be? Our numbers are dwindling…" watching his soldiers dying, watching as the creatures leapt on them with unnatural vigour, tearing the shields out of their hands, then chewing on their former comrade's neck. The situation was hopeless.

"I need to… I need to call for Holy Knight Devana. Yes, she can stop this monster. Yes, she can definitely…" as he muttered this, the captain turned his horse and started to flee out of desperation. "Protect me! Protect me if you want revenge!" his words were filled with terror, making many knights drop their weapons, as only around twenty more were in shape to fight.

"Captain…"

As expected, the Umbral Knight waited only for this moment, with mad cackling, caught up with the fleeing soldiers, cutting them to pieces, smearing its cursed blade over and over again on the captain's chest. "Please… I can give you gold. Don't kill… Huhh…." his last breaths left his lungs, drowning on his own blood like the man he was, a desperate one.

The troops panicked, without their commander knowing not what to do. Watching each other to decide.

"I see, then… Umbral Knight, stop." Hearing the order, the headless creature stopped immediately, cleaning its blade with an elegantly fluid motion. The pale, zombie knights also followed the same custom, hanging their arms lifelessly, rippling in an unnatural motion — like people having a seizure.

The young voice of a teen came from above them. Turning their gaze towards the heavens, a dark robed figure and a maid floated, holding a sleeping girl in bridal style.

"Drop your weapons, and I might consider letting you live a few more moments."

The knights looked at each other, perspiration pouring from their foreheads as they considered their options. They didn't have to think hard, after a few moments of silence, the first clang as a weapon reached the ground disturbed the area. Many more followed afterwards.

"Good, in case you are wondering. I control that creature…" Eibon pointed to the dark knight. "One bad move and all of you will be cut down."

"Please, my Lord! Spare us!" begged one of the knights, falling on his knees, and most of his companions followed short.

"You can't be serious!" one of the more courageous roared, though his voice wavered. "We are the proud knights of Liones! We can't just give up! What would Holy Knight Devana say about this? She entrusted us with this task, and through her, the Great Holy Knights, Lord Dreyfus and Lord Hendrickson! We can't just give up!"

Watching him, a few knights would be willing to take arms once more, but turning their head towards the Umbral Knight, who stood ready to cut them down, they instead remained put, turning their head away with a dread-filled face.

"I see… so, holy knights… I wonder how strong these so-called Holy Knights are…" Eibon muttered, turning his attention to the trembling mass of "knights".

"You, call yourself knights, however, you fail to protect your own people, you would rather kill them. You hunt your own people like cattle, like animals, dragging them away without any explanation. I don't know what happened, neither do I care... But one thing is sure… People like you are the worst."

"Please spare us…" "We are sorry…" a few muttered, Eibon ignored them.

"Now then…" Clapping his hands, the people all around flinched. "I offer you two options. Act wisely; you either choose to send two people forward. Or you resist, and all of you will die. Make your choice; you have five minutes."

The knights trembling turned to each other, starting an intense debate which two of them would have to die. In the end, they pushed forward the two most scrawny looking individuals. Two young boys who had barely reached adulthood.

"Please don't kill us, my Lord! We were forced," they begged, the remainder of the knights behind them hopingly awaited the end result, hoping, they could actually survive.

"Hmmm… So you chose these two boys. Interesting." The dark mage concluded, watching them from his elevated position.

"Yes, kill them, then let us leave. We promise not to bother this village again, my Lord."

"Oh, how precious… Kukuku…" his dark laugh not only rooted the villagers but the knights as well. "So deluded…" The troops froze up immediately, watching their companions helplessly.

"And you call yourself knights, truly, this world is doomed."

"Ughhh! You bastard!" grabbing his bow, the strongest looking troop pulled the string and shot an arrow towards Eibon, an arrow that immediately bounced off from an invisible force field, clattering onto the ground.

"Wha…? You! What happened?"

"Well, my nullification works as intended… at least, against such low tier attacks… Further testing is necessary."

"Kill the rest, then clean up after yourself." After giving the order, the Umbral Knight moved, raising his weapon.

"But you promised!" complained many knights, roaring at the dark figure.

"Oh! I never mentioned the two chosen would die. Just that, to choose two to send forward. The death of the two was never part of the deal. Also, I never mentioned you couldn't ask. You should be more considerable since you are a knight. Moreover, think before act. Yes, that would be indeed a wise step before attacking the one holding your life in his hand. Hmmm… Indeed…" Eibon placed his hand on his chin, looking in the distance pleased.

The Umbral Knight immediately moved, cutting down the still flabbergasted remainder of the force, only leaving the young duo those pushed forward.

Gaping, witnessing the massacre, the two bowed head. "Thank you, my Lord…" "Truly, thank you!" they both bowed, seeing the horrific creature finishing its work, crying, fluid pouring from their eyes.

"Don't mention it…" slowly descending, Ebion waved to Scarlet. "Scarlet, be so good. Free the villagers; I will chat with these two gentlemen."

Scarlet did so as her master commanded, freeing the people while Eibon spoke the two survivors.

"Well then…" Eibon clapped his sizable gloves together. "Let's start our informative chat." snapping his finger, Eibon cast his anti-information wards, setting up his anti-divination methods. "[Greater Anti information Wall], [Greater False Information], [Greater Scryers Bane]…" and Eibon continued, strengthening the already set measurements. It was not necessary, as the wards already established, but layered protection was always better than a normal one.

"First then, please, chirp to me, my little birds, who is this Holy Knight Devena? He or she is your commander? More importantly, what is this holy knight your companion spoke about? I can't help but be curious… is this "holy knight" strong?"

And thus, the two trembling knights started to chirp, spout all the information they possessed without thinking.

You wouldn't have to think hard to know. With the Umbral Knight doing its work nearby — collecting the void infected zombies remaining from the dead knights, then destroying them with purplish black flames the gaping mouth on its shield vomited. It was not that hard to make the two remaining youths speak.

The reason for Eibon to have the void zombies killed was twofold. For one, it was a precaution, as the [Void Touch]-ed fallen knights were like the zombies from a movie. With small differences, of course.

…

Players, back in the game considered them one of the weakest units, since even a player of the equal level could deal with multiple of them rather easily.

But the zombie-like beings possessed unholy agility and strength — as their human limitation did not hold them anymore; For regular mortals, they were fierce beasts to fight.

Their peak sprint speed easily eclipsed that of any human, and the ability to jump on and scrawl upon castle walls, tear and mangle with their own limbs until nothing remained from the enemy but a pile of gore was always something to be wary of. Against such an overwhelming advantage, no regular being could hold long. They made adequate footsoldiers.

As well, anyone who the creatures bit or scratched, affected by the strain they carried, eventually died from the affliction. The dead affected came back as one of them. Like an empty-eyed zombie from the films of old.

Their only weaknesses were their lack of intelligence, and the fact that they could be killed with normal steel weapons, without magic. However, only if you beheaded them, or burned their bodies to ash. Also, holy and light magic easily killed them, and they were weaker under the sun.

The second reason behind Eibon's order was simply that keeping tabs over too many zombie-like beings was just annoying. In the end, they might stray away and start a zombie epidemic, attacking simple people. That may sound cool in many people's heads, but in truth, it would have been an utter nightmare in the current situation.

And while it was advantageous to have a never tiring army of thrall under his command, the void touched knights were considered cannon fodder even for a low-level player. They were worth nothing against a strong enemy, who could easily resist, or even be immune the affliction they carried and annihilate an army of them easily.

…

The knights spoke with fear filled eyes, explaining the whole situation as honest as they could.

According to them, the holy knights were the most powerful people in all Britannia, heroes that protect the kingdom. They apparently were a group of terrifying individuals, with each of them able to match an entire country's army in strength and power, and having magic that transcended human knowledge imbued within their bodies.

"Britannia … so this is how this continent or more like, the island is called, interesting…" Hearing that name, made Eibon remember the history lessons he received in his early years, this made him able to draw a conclusion between the two parallel countries.

As it came to light, the country he and Scarlet landed in was called Liones and the nearby kingdom, which the little settlement had not been stationed far from— was surprisingly called Camelot.

"Oh my… I hope King Arthur will not think I am Mordred, or god saves Morgan le Fay, charging here beheading me with his holy sword of Excalibur… that would be indeed a cliché." he chuckled deep in his heart, finding the whole situation amusing. "Considering the fact I role played an evil magic caster, a warlock back in the game, it is entirely possible. Though, it is more likely an old looking robed, Gandalf like figure called Merlin, fully prepared to battle popping up. Troublesome, possibly. No, more like entertaining… Kukuku."

He really thought of this and considered his chances.

Back in the game, many considered him a decent player, placing him amidst the players who inhabited the lower and mid-echelon of the high ranked PK-PKK and PVP players. Thought, many players existed who he couldn't possibly beat (damn No-Lifers!), but even so, with all his weakness considered, he managed to win a PVP World tournament, once. That had to be worth something!

Or, he only got lucky getting players he can beat in the tournament. He considered the latter more of a possibility than the first. Still, a win is a win; a loss is a loss, no matter what others said.

Continuing, the two boys only managed to give him the basic of the basic information wise, nothing out of the ordinary he could have been surprised by.

Why they were here, doing this nonsense with their own people, they knew nothing relevant about. Holy war here, holy war there, were these holy knights leading a military or a cult!? Regardless, their only task was to subjugate this settlement and deport the settlers elsewhere, apparently.

"If this doesn't scream 1940's deportation, I really don't know what does… Seriously, these knights should protect their people, not force them into the army or a labour camp. Not speaking of, doing all of it for a 'holy cause' they know nothing about. They almost act like the Gestapo, the military police of Nazi Germany during WW II, or the NKVD in the Soviet Union under Stalin's rule. Thought, their training was lacking compared to the uniformised training those organisations used." being one of his hobby was delving deep in historical archives, Eibon had some insight in such topics.

Asking them what this 'holy cause' exactly meant was pointless, as they just watched each other cluelessly, having never thought of it before.

Whoever this Holy Knight Devana was, Eibon felt the ever-rising urge to ask her about it. and if she was unable to answer appropriately, give her a knuckle sandwich through her ass.

As the two youth knew nothing relevant about their own mission, it was pointless to continue questioning them.

"You had to be some special kind of moron to mindlessly follow the orders of others. And we all know were that goes…."

Even so, this was a great starting point, and after the long minutes of playing the question game, he may even be able to navigate a little better in this world. Not mentioning, this basic information would certainly help Eibon when speaking with the the villiage chief. Their gratitude was evident, yet, he couldn't be sure they would not try to decieve him just to get rid of the Dark Lord in their settlement. "Finding the truth just became much, much easier…" he mused as such, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Will you release us now, My Lord?" one of the surviving knights asked trembling, and Eibon just waved him away.

"Go, tell this to Holy Knight of yours, that if she continues her madness, I will destroy her country. I will scorch it to the ground, black out the sun from the sky, and cover the world in darkness like the demons of old! None of you can walk for free anymore. All of you will be chained to my will forever! Not angels, and not even the gods will be able to save you from my wrath! This I vow."

And he continued, his tone chillingly calm and spaced, raising the terror in the heart of the young ones evermore.

"Tell her; I will destroy everything she holds dear, if she attacks one more settlement under my protection. I will end her… The apocalypse will be a nice place to live once I am finished. And if anyone dares do the same , I will feed them to my hellhounds! I will bring Purgatory itself to this world! The creatures I will release will devour all bit by bit! Flaying the very soul of every mortal, playing Nintendo with your tiny world!"

"Haaa… Haaaaa!"

First gaping in terror, then screaming like no tomorrow, the two knights left everything behind, running towards the border of the village filled with terror. Running like no tomorrow, bringing the news to their masters.

"Wow! I 'm really good at this Dark Lord roleplay, that was actually quite a nice speech from me… I deserve applause!" Nodding mentally, Eibon was indeed proud of his acting skills.

"Well, that was certainly effective…" Eibon muttered with a slight smile, dusting his gloves like a person who deserves a pat after his well-constructed job finished. "Am I bad? Or am I bad? Yes, definitely, I am the baddest! Hehehe…"

He chuckled at his joke, and certainly, he really did enjoy the whole 'playing the evil lord' part. "Being at the top surely feels good. But turning conceited will do no good. That always leads to falling. Let's make sure we are actually prepared. Dying after such a victory would be indeed depressing." waving, a pack of shadowy creatures materialised. "Silent cast:[Pack of Greater Shadow Demons]. he incanted his silent summon.

He used his ability, and a pack of dark creatures with sickly glowing green eyes materialised. Their form was invisible to everyone, except the ones those had the ability to detect them.

"Follow them, report everything you get to know… now, hurry."

Thankfully, Eibon set wards against physical eavesdrop. Thus, his conversation was well secured against any eavesdropper.

"…"

Turning his attention towards the villagers, who had only just started to collect the bodies of the deceased, mourning them, he could only shake his head. "Such a tragedy… Indeed. And what for? For a so-called 'holy cause'… No matter where you are, people really are stupid…" Muttering, Scarlet's form accompanied by a middle-aged man approached him.

"My Lord, this is Master Duncan, the chief of the village. He wanted to thank you for your personal intervention, saving his people."

"Thank you, my lord." Duncan bowed his head humbly.

With his slightly greying black hair, and brown eyes, the man was quite average looking. Well-built body paired with his moustached face, somewhat tanned skin and rough hands signed his numerous hours spent on the field, doing agricultural work.

"Don't mention it, I and my companion just conducted our business nearby. It was only natural helping out."

Eibon wanted to shake hands with the man, but considering all that happened, it would be inappropriate. And hearing how Scarlet introduced him — as a 'Lord' no less — he could only play along.

As he learned under his studies, in the middle ages, Lords usually bothered not to shake hands with simple peasants. And as the one who was unaware of the customs of this world, he rather followed the method he was already aware.

"Is that so?" The chief watched the Umbral Knight uneasily, still trembling when remembering the inhuman speed and powers the creature showcased. A true massacre, that not only eliminated the attacking knights but revived them as dark creatures. His, and the settlers' fear was well earned after all they saw today. And it would haunt them until the end of their days.

"But I did not do it for free, because of this little elusory, my schedule has been cut short. I request some compensation for my intervention."

Hearing Eibon's words, every present peasant turned at ease, and their faces brightened, even if only a little bit. Not entirely, as they were still aware of what the knight's 'escape' could bring, but as it would happen anyway, thanks to the intervention of Eibon and Scarlet, it was too late for regrets. They could only move forward now.

Under the current circumstances, they were glad they were still alive.

Watching the chief, Eibon concluded one thing. "It seems that the concept of equivalent exchange still exists here. As Scarlet divined, if I would have said: "I request nothing for chasing away the knights." They would have turned suspicious immediately, thinking my actions hid some kind or malicious reason. Or I want something more than they can offer in exchange."

"Very well, my Lord, we will compensate you the best we can. Though, please understand, our village is poor. We can't offer much after the knights devastated us."

"Hmm… Very well. I will consider your offer. Do your best. But first…" Eibon stopped, his mismatched, human-looking eyes meet the chiefs. "I have a few questions if you would be so good as to answer me."

"Of course, please follow me. We can speak at my house."

Nodding, he and Scarlet followed him to his small hut.

What awaits Eibon and Scarlet? Will he be able to find his friends? Many questions, questions hiding in the shadows. Questions, hiding the terrible truth behind a war unfinished for over a thousand years.

Scene Change: Around thirty miles away: Fort Dubris:

Around twenty miles from the border that separated Camelot and Liones, a huge fort stood proudly. Built on the small hill near the coastlines. Thanks to the deep ravine, and the nearby waters, only a narrow earth bridge led to the magnificent structure.

Under it a thriving trader city was positioned, earning all the riches thanks to the bountiful nearby waters and the coastline where water-based trading conducted day after day.

The people, as usual, did their work, and proceeded with the everyday happenings. Yet, every time their gaze mistakenly set on the great fortress, dread-filled their gullet. Because they knew exactly who inhabited that fort.

Inside of the great fort, in the middle of the courtyard, several strange creatures sat proud, showcasing themselves with great obedience.

The giant, dragon-like creatures should normally rampage, destroying both the castle and the city below it, as it was the nature of the Tyrant dragons, instinctually, the animals carved to feast on the meat of the lower beings, and destroy everything in their way.

Yet, now all of them watched the armoured, golden clad figure standing before them, issuing them orders. The shell of the holy knight was slightly bulky, designed to resemble a lion, yet, light to emphasise the feminine proportions of its wearer.

With a motion of her hand, the creatures followed the order, standing up, begging for some meat just like some domesticated dog. It was quite terrifying seeing the dragons like that, a sight that can be seen even from the town — as the animals towered above the tallest tower of the keep.

Their obedience accepted by a gentle smile from the part of the Holy Knight, throwing some meat in their maws from the nearby cart.

It would be a perfect day, as she already issued the orders, her knights doing their work for the grace of the upcoming holy war. Diligent and ever awake. She should be calm, knowing nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing could challenge the power of a holy knight like her, after all. Yet, something disturbed her day of rest.

"Holy Knight! Holy Knight Devana! My Lady! We have urgent news!"

Jogged one of her captains to her side, holding his blade tight, exhaling heavy after all the way he had to run to the courtyard.

"~What's the matter, captain? Aren't we have a beautiful day?" she asked lazily, her voice carried a girlish charm. "~I issued the order already, no?" her voice young, chirpy, not as you may expect coming from the Lionhead shaped helmet of hers, not a sound you may wait to resound from the direction of such a bulky armour.

"We…" The captain gulped, knowing the nature of his Lady when she is angry. "We may have some problem…"

"~Hmmm… Is that so. Tell me about this, 'Problem'." she turned to him gently, never raising her voice.

"Very well, please follow me, my Lady. I will explain everything on the way."

"Go, play until I return… my cuties.~" Waving, the two Tyrant dragons flapped their wings, seeking pray on the fields.

The captain could only gulp seeing how that woman could easily control such terrifying creatures. Yet, it was not the time of fear; it was the moment to act. Thus, the captain started his tale, slowly afterwards leading the Holy Knight to the two survivors.

What the two would tell her, what trace of the nightmare still lingered in their head, only time would tell.

* * *

Codex:

[Umbral Grasp]: Shadow type instant death spell. Grasp and crush the target's chosen inner organ, causing instant death. If the target resists the instant death effect, a debilitating debuff will be cast on the affected. The passive ability can change the side effects of the skill.

[Umbral Knight]: A juggernaut of bones imprisoned in spiked armour. Infused by the dark energies of witchcraft and abyss, these creatures seek no good, as they are the very embodiment of evil and nothingness. Called to life by the foul sorcery of a warlock, their only goal is to serve their master until the end, and after that.

Equipped with their twisted, cursed blade and shield, the creatures will cut down every opposition their master face. Charging to their annihilation if necessary.

Type: Low class summon, around level 30-35. High defence, slightly inferior offensive capabilities. Resistance against fatigue, curses and shadow type magic.

Weakness against holy and light type.

Abilities: Every injured target will be cursed automatically by the curse of Umbral witches. The curse is continually draining the vitality and fortitude of the target, feeding and healing the Umbral Knight. The dead creatures affected by the curse revives as Hollow creatures, touched by the master's dark powers.

The gaping mouth on the creature's shield can emit dark fires of the Umbral plane, which burns not only the body but turns even the soul to cinders.

Further abilities will be revealed later.

PK: Player killer

PKK: Player Killer-Killer

[Greater Anti information Wall]: High ranked spell blocking the collection of information.

[Greater False Information]: Deceive the enemy's divination attempt, providing false information about the caster, and it's surrounding.

[Greater Scryer's Bane]: Block any scrying attempt and activates a set of defensive mechanics against the ones tried to spy after the caster and his/her surrounding.

[Greater Shadow Demon]: A shadow without thickness expanded from the darkness. From an observer's point of view, it was as if something two dimensional had gained a third dimension. They resemble emaciated humanoid figures with bat wings attached to their backs, their fingers ending in sharp claws. Their figures are pitch black as if created from darkness itself. The only other colour were the eyes, sickly glowing shade of green, carrying abyssal intelligence.

These outsiders are excellent for scouting and espionage but can conduct assassination missions against weaker targets. In different of their lower level variants, a [Greater Shadow Demon] can easily move under the daylight, and their weakness against light based attacks are lesser than their weaker cousins. Though, they are still vulnerable against holy and light magic.

Type: Mid-tier summons, around level 75. Invulnerable to physical attacks, the creatures possess a high amount of agility. Resistance against fatigue, curses and shadow type magic. Vulnerable against holy and light magic. Good for espionage, spying and information gathering.

Special passive: Invisible to anyone not possess the required ability or item to see them. The first attack always critical strike, have a slight chance to kill the enemy instantly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **In the next chapter, the dark lord against the dragon tamer.**

 **"Now, now, peeking after me is not nice…" Eibon smiled amused and the sky cracked, activating his anti divination barrier.**

 **Who will win?**

 **Isn't it obvious? Evil always finds its way!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Stay safe, safe winds. Good day.**


	3. The Fall of a Centurion

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Chapter **3: The fall of a centurion**

The chief's house was modest, that was an understatement. Only a few wooden made furniture occupied the ante-room. Furnished not only to welcome guests but to serve as a makeshift kitchen and eatery.

Looking around, Eibon spotted three more holes opened on the walls, leading towards a small storage room where the chief — and most likely his wife kept their modest rations, a bedroom and a tightly shut room with a wooden, sturdy looking door connected to it. Behind the closed door, there was most likely a Ben chamber

The aforementioned Ben chamber usually served as a guest room. A bedchamber that was always vacant, but always furnished and prepared to accept guest or relatives if the need called for it. In the times of old, the guest law was a sacred thing, not only amongst peasants but nobles as well. Thus, the hosts were always prepared to receive one if time called for it, guests usually treated as the most important members of the house under their stay.

Eibon did not know if it fits in the current situation, or even the era he landed, moreover the settings he found himself. But from his studies, he was aware of the basic mores and habits of people of old.

He was aware of the primary election of a contemporary farmhouse of a peasant. Thought, in the digital archives the house of a village chef looked a lot more fancier. Yet, seeing the state and the financial status of the little settlement he was only slightly surprised.

A fireplace connected to a simple, but efficient smoke ventilation confinement on the other side of the room— that most likely linked to the chimney, and served as a cooking place.

Just there, a young girl with raven black hair and jade eyes lit the fire. From the first look, she can't be older than sixteen or seventeen years old. Yet, because her excellent, buxom figure she looked a few years older.

And inspecting her better, she carried a striking resemblance to Duncan, the chief of the village.

 _"He must be her father…"_

Eibon suspected, watching the professionally moving girl. Her slightly calloused hands moved, lighting the fire, then placing some water boiling. Watching her movements, she must have practised her art many times to reach this level.

"…"

Looking around, in truth, the house was a lot bigger than Ebion ever had the luck walking around. Hell! His was only around ten or so square meters. With a small bathroom and a shower enclosure attached to it, and of course, a tiny kitchen with the necessary equipment was also a part of it. That was his former living place, nothing more, nothing less.

Due to the real estate prices in 2166 hit the roof, even finding a rented flat was a challenge. Ebion was lucky he owed that small place.

Back then, when he wanted to eat something, he merely visited a fast food restaurant or bought pre-packaged food from the local store (mostly discounted products). He was like an old Scottish man in that light; he never liked to spend much on things he thought meaningless.

And because simple rations covered his need for energy, he never spent much on general products or any luxury. He was fine like that, never needed anything more.

"…"

Before him, the middle-aged village chief took a seat, eying him suspiciously with his tired, brown eyes.

The heavy burden losing so much under such a short time really weighted the man down. Making him appear a few years older than he really was, painting him like a broken picture of a man.

"My Lord, I thank you once more, saving our village, and my people." Bowing his head, touching the freshly cleaned deck, his praise was honest.

"En…"

Eibon nodded, understanding the chief's reason of bowing head. But he was not comfortable with it, not in the slightest. In his previous life he never once received such treatment or compliment from people.

Only in the online playfield he indeed received praises, a few players jokingly welcomed him as a true dark lord — mostly his friends and a few "clients". (Strictly under role-playing events of course.)

Ever since he arrived, Scarlet acted according to — of course, not without attaching her snarky comments and sarcastic demeanour to her acknowledgement. But he wrote her lore according. Thus, it was not surprising.

But this… " _It is bothersome… I don't know how to act…"_ thanks to his race, he can't really sweat, alas, if he were able to, he would have drenched the room long ago.

Previous, walking towards the house, the people all looked in his direction either with fear filled eyes or thankfully nodding in his direction. It was a good feeling, yet, quite bothersome.

"Don't mention it. I just stopped by."

"Ah, yes. Please accept our deepest thanks once more, My Lord. Without you, we would have surely perished, or dragged away as slaves."

"Enough of the small talk. Let's cut to the case." Eibon pointed his bulky gloves against the man right away, visibly stiffing him. "I have a few questions if you don't mind answering them."

"O-Of course…"

"First thing first… do you know about magic?"

Thus, Eibon started his question game. Asking first the most obvious things from the man, then proceeding onwards with more difficult questions.

The things he asked from him were mostly from the questions he gave to the previously captured soldiers. Plus, a few additional information did not come in his mind under the investigation.

The information the two sides shared — the capture knights and the village chief — roughly aligned, as much as a tiller and a cannon fodder knight can concur on basic things.

Of course, under the question game, he received a few astonished sights from the man, questioning how he was not aware such basic things. But he explained it by saying; he is a magician who recently became an official magus under his master's tutelage, and only recently left to explore the outside world, finally arriving at these lands.

That, the man accepted with an acknowledging nod, explaining many scholars' lives as such and considering this, it is not strange in the slightest.

It was a bet, Eibon won by a large margin when he gets to know, even this world have magicians and scholars. Naturally, the man could only confirm the existence of Holy Knights who could use magic. Everything else he heard about magic was from childhood tales and rural superstitions. About a war between demons, some kind of goddess clan, fairies, giants and the like. He could only tell one or two such fairy tales about them from the time he was a kid, nothing more.

Inquiring further, Eibon confirmed, the continent — or more like island — he got himself propelled called Britannia. Although was out of the place, one might say; odd. Inspecting the rough outline of the island on the poorly drawn map the chief showed him, it only showed Britain's northern territory. Scotland to be precise.

 _"It is still in Britain… thought… I wonder, where the other half of it? It only shows the Scotland part, then, cut at the half. In times of old, maps were usually cost a fortune due to the sheer effort needed to map the territory and draw them. Usually, back then, only the rich and nobles had detailed maps. Yes, that must be the explanation for this."_

He was indeed lucky Duncan has one such graph, even if it was a poorly made one.

"I see…" Eibon muttered after a few minutes, contemplating on what he learned. But just as his talk with the chief continued, the chief's daughter came forward, bringing two wooden cups, pouring some hot tea. The girl leaned forward in a strangely seductive pose, showcasing a generous amount of cleavage, winking at him with a coquettish gaze.

"…sigh…" an inaudible sight left Eibon's mouth. Suspecting the scheme behind the girl's motions.

Like a scared deer, her gaze only wandered towards Eibon for a moment. But what the warlock saw in those jade eyes glimpsed more than that. It was more alike of awe, a carving to claim the ultimate price, arousal. She even bent forward a little more, offering a generous cleavage to the dark sorcerer, it was a dance under she offered all her being, all that her body can offer.

 _"She most likely tries to seduce me. She is pretty good looking. But I am strangely calm. Maybe because of the bloodline came with my race or other reasons. Currently, I don't really feel attraction towards her. But just now, it does not matter anyway; I will care of it later. Either way, this is only the beginning of my journey. Concerning myself with such trivial things and tying myself down in a place like this, is out of the question."_

"Please accept this beverage my lord." the girl bowed deep. "It is not much. But it is all we can spare. Or, there is one more thing…" subtly, the girl unbuttoned one button on her corset, giving a wider margin of discretion. "If the saviour of the village accepts it. Then…" she bit her lower lip seductively.

Eibon's face flushed for a moment, seeing the girl's sexy pose and slightly exposed mammaries. " _Is she..?"_ licking her lips sensually, Eibon's worry gained the needed confirmation. _"Yes, she is hitting on me. If I were naïve, I would most likely fall. But as in the past, too many girls used me as a toy beforehand to gain something in return. I will not take it, not anymore. In my eyes, this is just a failed attempt of a person who wants to gain something without working for it. Truly despicable."_

Under his high collar, his face contorted in a disgusted expression, fortunately, neither side saw anything from it.

"…"

For a moment, Duncan watched his daughter with a raised brow; then his eyes squinted angrily, turning his head away in shame.

"Lass. Aren't you have other tasks after such destruction? Why don't you go outside and help the ones who need it? There were many injured outside if my memories serve me right."

"But the lord!"

"I am sure, the Lord will understand it. Right, my Lord?"

Eibon could not help but gulp, watching how intensely the man glared at him at first. It was the expression of a father that said; 'don't even think about it, I care not about who you are.' _"Duncan is scary!"_ That fatherly gaze quickly turned into a pleading expression, realising who he is glaring.

"Umu… Please don't bother with me, my Lady. After all, I am only a passerby. I will leave the village once my business is conducted. Help, whoever needs it."

"Go…" snapped the chief to his daughter, and the girl could only snort offended, leaving. But before left, she whispered to Eibon's ears one last time. A whisper somewhat flustered his face.

'Thud!'

The wooden door closed afterwards, leaving the two men alone once more.

"Please, my Lord." Duncan touched his forehead to the hard wooden table. "Forgive my daughter's shameless behaviour. Her mother died early when she was born. Leaving me alone to raise her."

"Umu, it is not a problem. I understand your concern. You did what you could. It is hard to raise a child alone."

Duncan blinked, watching Eibon in disbelief. "That means, you, my Lord have a child…?"

Thought, young Lords used to have a few bastard kids from prostitutes and the like from a young age — you can call them small "accidents" if you like. And it was a sensible proposition seeing Eibon's young looking, handsome upper face. The chief immediately apologised asking such a personal matter.

"Please, forgive me."

"No harm befall upon us. So, it is okay."

After the small elusory and a few more apology from the chief's side, the two men continued the discussion. Unfortunately, Eibon does not manage to get know much more than he already established. But he expected as much.

Thought, he managed to garner a few useful information.

First, from the measurement of the chief, his gold worth several times as much as the ones the people use here — thought Duncan was not a merchant, even he can discern that much.

The geographic position of the nearby countries also revealed. As said, Eibon landed on the Kingdom of Liones. Not far from the village, the Kingdom of Camelot was the closest neighbouring country, settling not far from it, the destroyed state of Danafor.

 _"I wonder what destroyed it. What Duncan said, according to the stories of a few wandering merchants and the like told, it just disappeared around fifteen or more years ago. One day to another, swallowed by pure darkness, leaving a huge cervice in its wake. Maybe…"_ Eibon thought deep for a moment, theorising. _"Maybe a natural disaster? A Vulcan or an earthquake? Monster or magic? I am curious, need to investigate it, later."_

Several smaller countries could also be found around Liones, but further down on the map, there was no detail about them. Also, only a few major cities were marked on the map.

 _"Hmm… maybe I can learn more information there. But if I enter a city, I need to disguise myself."_ rubbing the fingers of his sturdy gloves together, his uniform was indeed not an everyday sight.

After this, nothing much remained to ask. Grabbing his modest payment the chief offered, Eibon decided it is time to go and was on to excuse himself. When…

"Chief Duncan, we are prepared to bury the dead." opened the door, one of the villagers speaking.

"En… Right." nodding, Duncan's gaze falls upon Eibon. "My Lord. Will you honour us with your presence? I am sure our dead will appreciate the attendance of the village's saviour."

Thought, Eibon does not really believe in the way of naturally burying the dead — as he considered the thing the waste of space, material, and was too ceremonial for his taste — not to offend the chief, he accepted the invitation.

"So be it…"

…

Silence suffocated the weeping mourners, and murmurs of prayers ruled over the burial ground. Not much remained from the once proud village. Most of its members either dead or injured. The simple graves with wooden crosses lined up neatly on the slight earth mounds.

Surrounded by people, and the oppressive atmosphere weighing him down, Eibon confirmed, he really hated burials. Even the sultry daughter of the chief expressed a sour expression, looking down with honest sadness.

"…"

Scarlet stood next to Eibon; her blank expression remained all along. The two of them stationed a little farther than the ones those were really close to the deceased. The Umbral Knight sent to guard the perimeter of the settlement.

"Hnn…" Eibon was aware; he had both the items and the ritualistic warlock magic to resurrect the dead. Squeezing a royally made, engraved ebony rod — around 20-30 cm — under his uniform, also confirmed this. " _With the [Greater Rod of Resurrection], I could resurrect the whole village many times over. Or even conducting the [Ritual of Return], or any other ritual could do that. Yet, I will not do it. The people scared enough as it."_

Thinking of the spells mentioned above and items he possessed, he could do that, easily. Yet, he refused the idea to use them on the deceased villagers.

 _"Thought, most of my items had a limited charge, I could still do it. After all, with a sacrificial ritual theoretically I could recharge my items any time. But seeing these people."_ Eibon gazed through them, squinting his eyes suspicious. _"Many of them might think I am a necromancer, or a saint bringing back the people from death, I rather not do that. Bringing back their relatives most likely only bring fright or unnecessary worship. When time is right, I will definitely try it out, but not now."_

Thinking of it, both option had their own unique drawback. Yet, he was not worried about those things. What made him worry was the thing what Duncan mentioned.

Most people inhabited Liones, and the surrounding countries were pretty religious. They will not just stay idle and let go a necromancer, or a so-called "saint" without a word. A person who will never willingly follow their religious dogmas, because he thought only as much from that like he considered ridiculous fairy tales real in his former world.

The best he can do in such a situation is to lay low and collect information. "Huh… Poor little girl…"

The little girl he saved when arrived kneeled not far from her brother's grave, placing some flowers on the hump. Then, one moment to other gave Eibon one resolute look. A look that was filled with the "want".

"Scarlet… we will leave after the funeral. We did what we can."

"As you wish, my Lord."

…

The burial soon ended, leaving the chief, Eibon, Scarlet, the Umbral Knight, and the few villagers — who wanted to express their thanks personally alone — near the main square of the settlement.

"Chief Duncan? What you and your people will do after this? I suspect, not many want to stay in such desolate place."

Turning towards the main square of the settlement, Duncan just shrugged.

"We survive, of course, as always." looking around, his village was devastated, multiple houses burned to crisp, dead being buried, injured treated. "As you suspected my Lord, I fear, there is nothing remained us here. The Knights will surely come and investigate after a few days. Hopefully, they will not follow us through the border. It is only around a day and a half from here on foot."

 _"That will be two days or more with the whole village moving at once — with the children and the elders — and the supplies they will carry weighting them down…"_ Reasoned Eibon in his head, calculating the odds. And he gets the result, even if they leave now, the knights he let go previous most likely stationed horses nearby, with those they can surely reach the closest outpost under no time.

"Hmm… then I bother you no more. Get on the road before the enemy catches up with you. Time is in essence, after all. I advise only bringing the most crucial items and leaving whatever replicable behind. Don't waste time with meaningless packing. Your life is more important than that. After all, you can't replace your life."

"Thank you my Lord." the chief bowed respectfully. "Forgive me for my impudence, but if you allow me to ask. Wouldn't you accompany us? After what happened, surely is, the Knights will look for you too."

"Hmm? You think so?" Eibon asked calm, and the surrounding people could only oblige frightened at the moment he looked around.

"If I heard it right, there is a new king in Camelot freshly risen in power. I am sure; he would hire you right away as a court magician. I am sure, every member of our little community wouldn't mind vouch for you. After you did for us, it is the least we can do."

Usually, court magicians in fantasy stories have a good, and comfortable life sponsored by no other but the ruling authority they served.

Paired with the sincere worry coming from the chief's tone, and the "vouch" offer he promised, it was a sensible offer for an errant magic caster like Eibon was. Any other hesitant mage with a small amount of prowess and power would most likely accept the offer after a small amount of thinking. After all, a freshly risen king usually lacked the authority to refuse the service of a magic caster and would basically do anything to solidify his power base. And what's better to do that? Gain the assistance of a powerful individual early, using it so you can climb higher, solidify your rule.

Yet, Eibon had no intention to accept it and go with the flow. He rather preferred to keep his independence and freedom. Even if he makes alliances later, he will never be willing to serve someone without the proper compensation and information collected beforehand. And even if the alliance will be finally made, it will be either fair trade or a pact where he gains most of the advantage from the deal. He did not settle less. You may say he was greedy. But no, he was just practical.

If you asked the warlock, Duncan's words were too kind to be true. The chief most likely just wanted an escort to his, and his people's side — possibly free — to get past the border. And protect them if accidentally the soldiers on the other side attack them, or try to send them back wherever they came from.

If that happens, Eibon will be forced to act, either fleeing, or start an annoying conflict he wants no part of. Obviously, he was not that stupid to fall such a risky deal.

 _"He just wants to lure me into this foul play… it will not work, of course, sorry pal. I know you have no choice. But I prefer to keep my neutrality, at least, until gathering more information."_

He was not angry at Duncan of course; the man was just desperate, and powerless. Desperately trying to find a way to save his people from the greedy hands of death. Clamping on the only steady anchor that can keep them afloat. That, in the current case, was Eibon and his little group was.

Eibon would do the same way if he were in his stead. Most people worked just like that. Family, others, monetary possession, knowledge, no matter the person, everyone had something they want to protect.

"Sorry, I had to pass this opportunity. I came here to explore and adventure. Research the depth of magic. Settling down as a court magician, no matter how good it sounds, will not do. Please forgive me, but I have to refuse the offer." Eibon raised his bulky gloves, waving away the offer gently.

"I see…" the chief and the people behind him gulped disappointed. For a moment, it was like every one of them wanted to ask, to beg for him to come with them, and protect them under the way. But feeling the cold aura radiated from Scarlet's direction, and Eibon's cold, blue eyes flashing. Every surrounding people bit on their tongue, swallowing their remonstrance with paling faces.

"…"

Neither of them dared to anger, or even inconvenience a powerful magic caster like Eibon was. Nor his strong looking maid, less likely the horrible headless knight on his side. If accidentally one of them offended him some way, he will just wipe away the whole village. It will only take him to utter the command, and his servants do the rest. The old, the adult, the weak, and the kids, will all join the deceased under a few moments.

Even when it came to Duncan's daughter — who was infamous in the village from her occasional flirts and seducing men since her chest started to grow — even she kept quiet and ceased her act of advancement towards the man.

Right after she approached Scarlet to ask her what her master likes, the maid said to her something, something that turned her world upside down, making her only glance fearfully towards the girl, not even daring to steal a glance from her Lord under her face paled, losing all blood.

"Take care…"

Speaking a few more minutes, finally saying their goodbyes, Eibon and his entourage were on leave, their boots eating the dust under their feet.

He could help the villagers further, of course, but as he already paid for the information by saving them. He felt no need to play the Good Samaritan and babysit them further.

One might say it was a heartless act, but if we considered Eibon's opinion, who was a practical person, he already did enough. Saving them all the time would mean they would become addicted to his presence, trampling their ability to adapt to dust. Doing that may prove to be an inconvenience in the future. Both for him and them, when the need call for it.

 _"The strong thrive. Things unable to adapt die, or serve. And currently, I don't need servants."_

This was his conviction and the logical step. Burdening himself with protecting people further will not do.

"…"

Walking in silence, many eyes followed his steps, then returned to their usual work.

'Thud! Thud! Thud!' the Umbral knight's heavy footsteps followed him vigilant.

Just as he neared the border of the ruined village, a small hand grabbed his sleeves, he could stop this motion of course, but as it did not pose a threat, he let the owner do as she likes.

"Hmm? Ah, it is you."

When turned around, the girl who he saved from the knights came in his view. Turning her green eyes downward, her red, linen dress was visible under her bland cloak, torn from the knight's harsh treatment.

She was young, just reaching her teens not long ago, a red hood pulled on her head. A patched traveller's bag is hanging from her side. Seemingly, she was prepared to leave at any moment, waiting only for the person who willing to take her.

"Well? Speak."

Eibon waited, but only after a few seconds, the young girl managed to muster her courage to ask. Squirming, biting her lips nervously.

"Take me with you. Make me your apprentice, great holy knight."

Scarlet watched Eibon for a moment, then looked at the girl. Closing her eyes, then exhaling heavy.

"Please don't…" before she could finish her sentence, the warlock raised his heavy gloves, stopping her dead cold.

Waiting for the girl to gather the courage, Eibon inquired.

"My Lord?" she looked up with expectantly brimming eyes.

"What's your name?"

"I-It's Aida, my Lord."

"Well then, Aida. Tell me, why do you want to become my apprentice? And I am not a knight, don't call me that."

"Then… what are you if not a Holy Knight, my Lord? A sorcerer from the tales?"

"Almost, you can call my kind, warlock."

She nodded gulping, never before hearing the title, "warlock". Yet, she was too scared to ask it what it meant.

"Anser me then, why do you want to become my Acolyte?

Embedding this in her little mind, thinking further for a few moments, she thought she found the right answer for Eibon's question. "To get revenge on my brother's killers! To avenge his death!" she was barely able to contain herself, her little hands trembling to remember, she will never see him again.

"A dead person is a dead person. Why grieve what you already lost? Or, better to ask, what will you do once your revenge fulfilled? What remains after it? What would change once you avenge your brother? More pointless death for things already lost? Emptiness? Or you will go mad and fall into the pit of despair afterwards? It seems pretty pointless to me, don't you think? Revenge only give a temporary boost, but in the long run, weakens one spirit, and body, devastates the mind." Eibon pointed out coldly, raising his brow, catching the girl's off guard immediately.

"Wha…?! But…"

"What more reason do you have in mind? Think quick, or I leave without you."

"To become a knight." her eyes brimming with the want, the urge to Eibon accept her. "A just knight, like my brother wanted to be! Also, a strong warlock like Lord Eibon!"

"Just, knight?" Eibon spelt the two words hard. "Do you really want to be like them? Like the people who did this to your brother? Those who wanted to rape then kill you?"

Saying this, made the girl falter for long moments, remembering the horrible event.

Thinking of it, not all knights were good people. No matter what his brother said, how he idolised them. The knights he worshipped brought his end by the form of their cold steel. Out of this reason, the girl remained silent, her hand slowly slipping down from Eibon's gauntlets, disappointedly watching the ground.

"Well then… if you can't say your reason." turning away, Eibon was on to leave. "Let's go, Scarlet."

"As you wish, my Lord," she replied coldly.

"Wait! I know the answer!" she cried after him, making him wait for a moment.

In truth, Eibon has no reason to bring her along. She would be just an inconvenience after all. Neither had he wanted to take care of a teen who was on to enter the worst age to be around her. Thus, he gave her the hardest question to answer, the issue only those knew who read an absurd amount of fantasy stories with a magic caster main character.

"What is the answer then?" Did not even looking back, just slightly turning his head, he asked, and Aida answered with a newly steeled resolve radiating from her emerald eye.

"Power, I want power! I want the power not to be a victim! I want the power to protect the people who are important to me! I want power, so I don't have to live in fear!"

Turning around, Eibon walked to her with significant steps. With clenching little hands, the girl gulped heavy, perspiration pouring from her forehead. The dark magic caster leaned close to her face, so close, it was almost uncomfortable. "Your answer… true, but not entirely. You can have all of these if you are strong. Though, these are all just secondary benefits for one's who possesses the power and the might neccesary. You pursue power not because of these things. But for other reasons. Reasons those are coming from each other…"

'Gulp…' the girl certainly lost her drive for a moment, unable to come up with another thing. "What else can be there?" she muttered quietly, turning her face away flustered. Turning disappointed as she was sure Eibon would surely not take her.

"Tell you what…" Eibon straightened, pointing at the girl. "Once you found the correct answer. I will teach you."

"Really?" this perked her up.

"Really…" Eibon answered flat, reaching forward.

"Wha-What is that!?"

Eibon's hands swallowed by darkness, like space itself opened towards the great void. Pulling them back, two items setting in his gloves. A simple looking, scabbarded shortsword with a beautiful jewel embedded in the middle of the handle, and a small statue, with a strange design. On the four sides of the effigy, four hooded figure, holding different coloured pearls could be seen.

"These are…" the girl's eyes widened, seeing Eibon holding the items in his bulky gloves.

"The statue is for an emergency. Use it only if everything is lost, and hope ebbed away. Not to protect others, but to save yourself from certain death. Don't forget, once you die, game over. It is less likely you gain one more life than you do." nodding shy, she accepted the strange statue, grabbing it firmly.

"And this sword to find your answer, you deep inside seek. To protect, what you hold dear." accepting the scabbard, Eibon waved his hand. "[Bound]."

'sssshhhh!'

"Augh!"

The girl gasped in pain as the weapon burned her hand slightly, dropping the sword. Her attention turned to Eibon with a frightened expression.

"Now, it is bound to you. Without your permission. No one can take this weapon, use it well. Thou, you will not receive any more help from me. Live or die, search your answer, what happens afterwards, it is up to you."

Patting her head one last time, Eibon turned around, walking away.

"Wha-Wait! Master! When I will know I am ready?!"

"You will know. Trust your instinct. Seek me out once you found your answer. Don't forget; a borrowed power is only temporary. True power comes from self. And it is that that really breaks your chains…"

With that, Eibon left, leaving the girl and the village behind.

"…"

Walking back in utter silence, she hid her sword under her cloak, hiding the valuable statue deep inside her bag. As no one was around when she received these gifts, no one knows what happened. The only one witnessed her dare was Duncan, and a few villagers, even they far away, not daring to inconvenience the Lord by their eavesdrop even more.

Everyone who watched her followed her steps with envy and fear. Not daring to go closer, muttering behind her back.

"Aida…" Duncan stepped forward, gawking heavy. "What happened? What the Lord said to you?"

She just glanced at the chief with a dead expression, hiding her happiness, and her weapon under her ragged cloak.

"Nothing important. I brought him some provisions for his journey." she grabbed hard the item hid under her cloak. "In return, he wished us good luck on the journey… that's all," she said only that much before proceeding forward. Knowing well, once she tells the truth, some people may try to snatch her items, caring not about the repercussion of Lord Eibon.

Humans were the only creatures, truly carried all the seven sins, and the grace of Ten Commandments, she was aware of that, and acted according.

"…"

She was always a smart kid, smarter than her brethren, even when acted otherwise from time to time.

From that day onward, Aida became more isolated, concentrating on finding her answer, training to gain strength.

"I will find the answer… Master…" a new light lit in her eyes.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fort Dubris: Dungeons:**

The guard captain could only gulp, feeling the dread walking on his side. What he felt was a well-established uneasiness which approached his gullet. And seeing his men escorting them, he was sure, even if the whole fort rose against the person on his side, she would just cut them down, then give their carcasses to her "pet" dragons.

The knight encased in the bulky golden armour trotted near them was an existence to be feared. A woman who's might was equalled with armies, and that was without counting her dragons. A holy knight of Lioness. The Platinum level Holy Knight, Lady Devana, the Dragon Tamer.

 _"According to the news, with her dragons, she could even border the Diamond level, whatever that means… I had no idea how the Holy Knights measure their power."_

Simple people, knights like the guard captain, or his subordinates was, had no clear gauge on how to measure the power of a Holy Knight. For them, all of these sacred warriors were the soldiers of a holy cause; knights long ago left the border what a human being is capable of. Walking disasters, people who were able to take care of whole armies in a whim if they wanted.

Against such existence, no sane person can fight equally.

 _"I wonder…"_ the guard captain gulped heavy, making Devana turn her Lionhead helmet towards him.

"~Is something wrong? ~ Captain?"

Her voice soft, not a sound you may imagine to leave such heavy armour.

"No… Nothing, my lady. I am just confused, what can be so horrific to push two young soldiers into such depravity?"

"~Hmmm… we will find out, eventually." hummed Devana, her steps film resounded amidst the dark walls of the cells.

…

A few minutes passed, the guards and the holy knight finally reached the deepest part of the place.

Usually, only the most notorious criminals were imprisoned here. Thought, the soldiers Eibon let to escape were not criminals. Their state of mind warranted to place them here under strict monitoring of the watchful guards.

"En…"

Panic and desperation were like a disease; even Devana was aware of that. Even more so, the guard captain was aware of what he had to do when saw the hysterical state of the two returned young knights.

"~Are you are saying; they wanted to kill themselves?" Devana raised her brow under her mask, watching the middle-aged captain.

"Yes…" he gulped, remembering the terrifying sight as the two soldiers simply collapsed on the entrance of the fort, half dead. Both of them exhausted from the forced horse ride, not even resting one moment.

"It is since a few hours we received them, and we were forced to rope them down otherwise both of them had already killed themselves. At that moment, I knew I had to report the happenings to you, Lady Devana."

"~How come they come back here, then tried to kill themselves? Wouldn't it be easier to do it right away?~"

"Well…" the captain remained silent for a moment, thinking. In the end, he found no clear answer. "I don't know, my Lady. Maybe they felt responsible for all of this. Maybe, just now their mind reached that point of desperation when the feeling of desolation reached a breaking point."

"~Hmm… Considering what you mentioned previous, that may be. But don't be hasty about it. Let's investigate the situation first.~ What's their current state?"

"We used some opium mixed poopy essence potion to calm their nerves. Since then, both of them in a sedated state. But we have some stimulant if you want to speak with them right away. We can wake them up right now you wish for it."

"~Umu… do that."

Reaching a sturdy metal patented wooden door, the armoured guards straightened their posture, saluting before the captain and the Holy Knight.

"La-Lady Devana…" they shuttered.

"En… open the door." she waved them away, and the door opened creaking.

"…"

Inside of the room, several more guards, and two alchemists like figure resided, monitoring the sleeping patients. Their eyes under the eyelids are moving intensely, murmuring in their sedated state.

"He will come… he will come… the dread will swallow us all."

Watching them, Devana saw a few things under her life, faced horrors normal beings would have turned insane even from a mere sight. Yet, she only witnessed a few things that were capable of bringing such dread.

 _"Only demons… capable of inciting such fear…"_

Opium mixed poopy essence potion was an extremely potent sedative, only a droplet was enough for a healthy adult human to sleep weeks without even thinking of dreaming. Two droplets put them into a coma, three, and you will never wake up.

Fortunately, seeing their state, the doctors in the room only used one droplet for each young, and there was an antidote that can wake them up instantly. Naturally, only from the one droplet version, for two you needed a whole phial to use. For three, there was only a very minor chance it will work, and the patient will wake up in the end, not without damaging the brain of course.

"Administrate the antidote," she commanded, and the men in academic clothes moved, administrating the black pus coloured potion carefully. Even smelling it from far, the people contorted their noses.

"…"

After a few minutes, the sleeping knights' groggy consciousness returned, immediately pressing against the tight ropes.

"Where!?" their eyes popped open, widened, seeing the golden clad figure on their side. "Holy knight Devana…" the two murmured astonished, and she just nodded, waving her hand, sprinkling some gold dust on them that seemingly calmed their spirit, giving their eyes a slight golden glow.

The captain watched her, eyes filled with unbelief. "Dust extracted from fairies wings. Depending on the use, it had various effects," she explained.

"O-Of course…"

It was a rare ingredient that must be sure, the captain never heard about it, and his uncle was an alchemist, a pioneering genius who worked in the capital. Under his younger years, before becoming a soldier and a knight, he was the one who he learned the basic things from, amidst those things how to make basic potions. Even under the tutelage, he never heard about an ingredient called; "fairies wings", he only heard about fairies from the legends and the stories of old.

"Could that be?" he murmured, and the Holy Knight grew even more in his eyes.

Under this, the roped knights turned serene, their gaze changed from hysteric to doll-like.

"Well then…" she folded her hands behind her back. "~ My brave knights. Tell me everything you know. Start in the beginning." her eyes under the lion helmet flashed, and the two expressionless knights burst like a fountain, starting everything from the beginning.

…

After this, for Devana, it only took a few minutes to learn everything.

For the Captain, and the doctors who were unable to extract anything meaningful from the two this was more than astonishing, this was a miraculous achievement.

Just now, the people around the golden clad woman started to glimpse how inferior is a simple human compared to a Holy Knight.

'Thud…' the door closed behind the small entourage, slowly leaving the dungeon.

"What will be the villagers? Do we send a hunter team after them?"

"Umu… ~ no need for it. I already ordered one of my precious to track them down, then annihilate them before they can leave the country. From the speed, and keen eyes of a tyrant dragon, they can't possibly escape."

Being able to order mentally the creatures she bound by a spirit contract indeed came handy. Just look at the current situation. Devana only needed to give a mental order, and the corresponding end answered without hesitation.

"…"

Gulping heavy, the captain had to agree with the Holy Knight. According to the map, the village was close to the border, even so, it was still at least two days away for a fully packed group to travel. Not speaking about multiple children and elderly people proceeded with them, carrying their lives in their hands.

Against the terrifying speed of a Tyrant Dragon, that said to be able to take on whole cities, and even for a lower ranked holy knight was a terrifying enemy, they will surely not survive.

Surely not long enough to reach the border in one peace. And even if they reach it, and the dragon attacks them here, the diplomats could always solve the situation by saying; " _It was a stray creature that attacked the people here. We have nothing to do with it."_

Thus, the frail diplomatic relation between the two countries remained.

 _"~Nothing to worry about."_ Devana crackled mentally, remembering the warning words of Cardinal Helbram. _"Don't stir the shit…!"_ yes, that old geezer was quite blunt when he needed to be.

"What about that; "Dark Magus"? What if he and his maid escorting the villagers?" asked the captain slightly uneasily.

"~Hmmm…~" humming, she thought of that and came up with the adequate response.

Even if that "magus" and his servants defeat her dragon, she ordered her "precious" to retreat immediately if true danger appears. Sending a dragon after the villagers not only served as a precaution to solve the problem, but to measure her opponent's strength.

The tyrant dragon she sent was quite frail, one the weakest of her few bonded dragons. Naturally, it was still a force to be reckoned with, yet, its strength was quite inferior compared to its brothers she captured and forced to spirit contract.

If that stray magus can't even deal with that, she had nothing to worry about. If "he" can defeat her "dear" accidentally, from the mentally recovered information, she can easily prepare to deal with the newly arisen threat, inform the corresponding Great Holy Knight, and the Cardinal about it. Or better, take the trophy for herself.

Thought, from the information she gets to know. That dark robed figure headed towards the centre of Liones, not towards the border. If that's true then, he must be a practical person, an opportunist who is seeking something. Not wasting his time protecting simple peasants.

 _"In that case, seeking him out personally is the best option. Inquiring what he wants, then offering him a chance to join our ranks. Yes, it is a sensible solution. If he accepts it, I am sure Helbram and Hendrickson will take it well, the problem arises when it came to Dreyfus… that man is quite stubborn to accept anyone, not from Liones. One might say, he is like possessed by some dark force.~ No! A dark force possesses him!"_

Remembering the sporadic times she meets Dreyfus previous — under the gatherings, every Holy knight participated — she had a feeling like she had faced a demon. A high ranking as it.

A vile feeling bordered her senses every time she probed the man's mental defences with her divine magic. And he just smiled, beaming a demonical, proud grin at her, looking at her only for a moment, pitying, then turning back where he initially gazed, mocking her measly attempt to shed off his real nature.

"…"

Even remembering the dark aura, Dreyfus exerted once to scare her away, filled Devana with the knowledge of dread, filling her with helplessness for long moments. Then, as these thoughts subsided in her heart, her aim returned where she originally intended.

 _"Does not matter. Dreyfus' problem is the problem of the tomorrow. I need to concentrate on that stray sorcerer now. Yes… If he refuses to join, and in the process help me. Well.~"_ Smiling under her mask, a strange chill of bloodthirst radiate from her, making the surrounding soldiers shiver. _"~My dears always needs more nutriment. At most, I will describe it in the reports as an accident, happened when one of my dears lost control, then swallowed him.~ Kukuku…"_

Her glee was evident for the surrounding people, but as her elation reached its peak, it started to turn into endless bloodthirst and rage aimed against something, or more like someone, lost a long time ago.

 _"If he refuses me, the great Dziewona, he will suffer, like that damn Meliodas! Once I will find him, once I find that traitor, I will tear him apart! Not even his demonic father can protect him! Because of his traitorous act, my dear sister had been deceived, charmed by his vile scheme! Even if it takes a thousand more years, he will suffer!"_ her eyes flashed for a moment, turning strangely.

"…"

Remaining silent for so long made the captain and the nearby soldier's turn even more nervous, gulping heavy, shivering under the heavily radiated ill intent coming from the golden armour.

'Gulp…!"

In the end, she waved away their worry relaxed.

"~Don't worry about it. I will deal with everything from now on. Reinforce the defences; I will soon leave. Once I return, I want a full report. Spare no details."

"Of course, my lady."

Stopping, the captain watched the Holy Knight leave, for long moments, unable to breathe from the descended pressure.

"So this was… this was the presence of a true Holy Knight… truly terrifying."

He murmured, proceeding with his duty uneasy.

"…"

 **"Grrrrr…"**

Just now, most likely no one was aware of it, but several pairs of green eyes materialised out of the shadows. Emitting ill radiation filled with a demonic presence in the darkness, slipping through the dark corners, the two-dimensional shadowy beings ebbed away, following the trace, making a report to their master.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Liones: Somewhere in the desolate plain:**

Around half a day passed. And two figure camped under the shadows of a small hill. Just between a small forest and an expansive field of grass and flowers.

"Hmm… so peaceful…" Eibon smirked under his strange witch hat, watching the field around him, sitting in the soft grass.

Near a strange cooking pot, and a fire, which gleamed in a white outlined dark light, Scarlet prepared his meal.

"Scarlet, really is… not necessary."

Watching the maid professionally moving her hand, preparing the ingredients she herself collected previous, she just watched her master with a blank expression.

"Eibon-sama, Eibon-sama. You speak silly again. Aren't you was the one who complained about being hungry?"

True, Eibon did so. But considering he was in this world roughly four days' time. It would be not surprising. Though, it was not real hunger he felt. It was like…

 _"Like I am out of oxygen. Like, one of my parts is missing. Is this possible…?"_

Placing his hand on his chest, wrinkling his clothes, he had a theory. Being his race was the resident of the rigid void, thus connected to its vast emptiness. His kind sought not gold, nor wealth or other measly mortal things. He sought magic and any other source of energy that existed so scarcely in the vast emptiness. His kind sought those specks of divine power, magic to devour and feed.

 _"Normally void only scarcely had these important resources, and every time a creature of the void found a habitat that oozed magical particles, huge wars conducted amongst the beings resided here. But here… [Void Sight]."_

Activating his ability, his eyes turned slit and flashed _. "The world around seems completely dried. Thought, not entirely dry. I could still sustain myself easily. But it is like something would have absorbed most of the magical particle from the air, like a sponge. I don't know if it's true or not, but it definitely feels odd, like the air around me missing, or crucially underdeveloped when it comes to a certain necessary element. Thought…"_ Caressing the ground, placing his palm on it, the grass withered to black under him. After this, Eibon felt rejuvenated once again.

 _"The earth has plenty of these… magical particles, and even looking at the ground with my [Void Sight], I can clearly see the vast leylines under the earth. Like a…vascular system, pulsating with power."_

"Amazing…" Eibon grinned, remembering the people he meets previously. "Even those people, watching them was like many little firefly dimming in the twilight darkness. I don't know why, but it seems, the living organisms and the earth itself absorbed most of the magical particles in some way, the air barely containing them."

Watching his hand, trying to practice the trick he learned under his four days stay here, he could barely collect a handful of particles from the air, forming a blue ball from them.

Under this, Scarlet watched him interested. "Eibon-sama, if you continue sucking the mana out of the air, everything will turn dry. Please, don't eat yourself full, your meal is almost ready. A fat lord is not a high lord."

"Oh!" realising what he had done, Eibon's hand clenched, stopping his gathering. Thought, his person still found Scarlet's sharp tongue a little tasteless time to time.

"…"

Around him in a few dozen meters, everything turned dry and dead, missing the components of life. The life essence of magical power also called mana.

"What we eat, Scarlet?"

"My Lord, I humbly present you, your today's meal…"

The maid bowed her head, starting to list the meals she prepared, and it was plenty.

Compared they were in the middle of the nowhere, and she only used a campfire, the maid managed to prepare a five-course menu in a royal style.

Mostly using the herbs, and strange animals she found around and hunted down. Using the special spices, she kept in her inventory, and her cooking skills to prepare the courses. She made the food and drinks; baking, boiling, cooking, mixing the necessary ingredients, she directly designed the meal to Eibon's tastes. Foods and beverages meant to his kind, increasing his mana recovery and absorption rate by a certain margin. Making him feel whole once more.

"Uwaa! Soo good!"

Thought his race not really needed to eat, just to absorb the magic particles from the air or any other source to sustain himself, his body can still taste and enjoy the courses like a regular human do so. Infused by high concentration of magical particles, he found the food even more delicious and filling.

"Hmm… delicious! This feeling…" amidst the orgasmic culinary of his meal, he felt as the special spices reinvigorate his cells, he can breathe normally again — though, he was fine without air, as he was not human or similar creature anymore — the slight burning, the small amount of hunger he instinctively felt was still annoying.

 _"I need to find a permanent solution for this."_

He thought so, only Scarlet disturbing his inner monologue. "Eibon-sama."

"Hmmm? Yes?"

"If you allow me to ask. Why did you bestow that girl two items in such value?"

"Hmmm…" Thinking of it, he had his reasons. "Well, I have my reasons."

Elegantly cutting his well-made bear steak — outlined with a translucent blue aura, he can't help but hum with satisfaction.

"Aren't you want to eat, Scarlet? The meal you prepared is just delicious."

"Thank you Eibon-sama, but as you know, I don't need nutriment."

"If I remember it right, I made you be able to enjoy such things, not? Do not deprive yourself from the enjoyment time to time; it is not healthy."

"Yes." she nodded. "But we stray away from my question, if you would be so good to answer, my Lord. What is such a little girl can help you? I don't understand…"

Clueless, the maid watched the master with a tilted head.

Thought, Eibon made her to be smart, and a tactician genius, she lacked the most crucial thing, experience, one may say foresight. Or, it was merely the chaos she lacked? The unpredictable nature of an organic being with real feelings that made her unable to see the real reason behind her master's act? Even Eibon don't know the answer just now.

"Haaaahhh…" putting down his cutlery, the warlock leaned forward, folding his fingers before his mouth. "Scarlet, what is better? An eye, or many? A hand that can help, or many that are able to do what's needed? Enemies, or allies?"

"Of course, the latter of those," she answered firmly.

"The answer is wrong." he smiled, raising his finger. "Both, you need both. Balancing things is the right answer. Many eyes are good, but too many eyes are just making you blind, unable to see what's ahead of your nose."

Standing up, he pushed her nose down.

"Many hands also good, but too many hands, and the things you want to keep in line, in the end, will eventually slip out from your brand. Allies also good, but too many of them, and you will forget to keep your guard, forget to be prepared all the time. You need the opposition to keep you sharp. Sometimes, it is better only to have pair eyes and a pair of hand. Or even a competitive opposition underhand than the second option. You need to keep yourself and your resources in check. Even if you do not use them now, later they might come in handy."

"I see…" Scarlet nodded, it seemed she indeed engraved her master's words in her heart, even if she not yet understood his reasons. Then, one moment to other, her gaze returned to her master; expression of cluelessness urged to draw on her emotionless visage. "Thought, that still not answer my question. Why did you give the girl those items?"

"Hmm…" Eibon hummed amused, standing up and placing his hands in his pockets, watching the sun in the far. "Why so? Why so? Really? Maybe out of the part of a bigger plan? Or, I am simply experimenting? Or, I am going senile? Or because I want to give her a chance to survive the coming tide? Or even, because I am watching her from far and simply amused by her choices and struggle? Willing to inspect how far she is willing to go to find her answer, to reach her dream? Or…" Eibon looked back at Scarlet, smirking wild. "Or none of these above mentioned, or all of these. Pick your favourite. Mein dear servant…" his German heritage now heavily audible from his tone, making Scarlet slightly frow.

"Eibon-sama, Eibon-sama. Childish as ever. To waste resources on this… truly is. You are either a genius or a total idiot." she forced a small smile.

"Oh!" Eibon blinked, not even surprised his servant's honesty and sharp tongue. "Look there. This is why I made you like this, my dear Scarlet. You would never lie to me to bolster my ego. You are my voice of reason, my guiding light."

"Tch! Stop the flattering; it is not working on me, Baka!" despite saying this, she pushed together her indexes, turning her head away with a slight red on her cheeks. "Who would like a pervy, greedy master like you? Disgusting…"

"Oh!" he shoots a dramatic pose. "Your words hit the nerve, cruel-cruel Scarlet-chan."

Scarlet just frowned, and when she wanted to retort, her master raised his palm sudden.

"What's wrong?"

For a moment, Eibon did not answer, then turned to his servant. "Hmmm… It is better to tie down the threads here. Don't you think? My Greater Shadow Demons just reported a moment ago. Soon, we will have a visitor. At least, once we make her find us."

Scarlet just watched his master for a moment. Eibon worked in mysterious ways; she was aware of that — as she was his servant. But what his master really thought, she had no real idea. The numerous scripts and subroutines simulated the possibilities in her head, using her processors on their maximum sparable capacity, spitting out newer and newer options. More and more ridiculous ideas with less and less potential.

"Baka…" she muttered lifelessly.

Yet, even now she was not sure what her Lord would really do. Only one thing was sure… _"Chances my Lord will make someone really-really angry… possibility: 99.99%. Finding a good excuse, writing a letter of apology, task established."_

A few nanoseconds later.

 _"Beeep…. Task completed. Samples for different scenarios saved in a different directory."_

"Now then…" _Eibon pulled down his hat._ "Let's welcome our guest. Let's make sure she will recognise us."

Walking forward, Eibon waved his hand gently. "[Store]." The Umbral knight he summoned, and stood guard not far from them until now, melted away slowly in black goo, sucked by blackness right away.

Warlocks and summoner archetype characters like him were able to store minions in their personal "minion storage". From a weak summon like an Umbral Knight was, he could even store a small army. Obviously, the stronger the summon was, the more storage space it took to store in his "minion storage".

For example, from a high tier summon like a Gargamel was, he can only bank around twenty or so.

Characters purely specialised in calling strong creatures, or a big amount of cannon fodder to aid allies or overwhelm the opponent obviously were at a handicap in the start of the battle. They needed to summon their reinforcements either before the battle started or do so under the heat. Catch them off guard, and you most likely win.

To solve this problem, the developers created the "minion storage" system. Obviously, the stronger the summoner, and more specialisation classes the person — specialised that way — had, the bigger this servant cache was.

This way, even before the start of the battle, the person could summon a load of creatures, store them, and then vomit them out at once, once the enemy attacked. Naturally, this ability has limitations. For example, Super Tier or Mythic, or even legendary tier summons cannot be stored. Nor summons created by items. As well, creatures above a certain level cannot be called in groups, just one by one.

Considering all of these, it was a pretty balanced system. Of course, if we treated the variable according to numerous anti-servant classes and solutions existed in the game.

 _"Thought, I am not specialised purely for summoning, but thanks a few of my items, my warlock classes and bloodline came with my race, I am able to store a reputable amount of those calls. With this, I can delay the enemy long enough. And if that is not enough… and my arsenal of curses, destructive magic and trick fails to serve a purpose."_ Eibon patted the strange item under his thick robe, smiling satisfactorily. _"I can always use my trumps neatly prepared."_

Looking forward, a satisfied exhalation left his mouth. "Let's tie this, shall we? We don't want to anyone spoil our fun. Duncan spoke highly about that fight festival, even if it's a small scale one, I want to see how many, and the kind of people it will attract. Who knows, in the end, we may even see a fun-fair. I never was in an amusement park before. Or even, a giant. I wonder if there are real giants and fairies around here…" with a gleeful chuckle, he proceeded, waving his bulky gloves. "[Void Stealth: Dispel]."

For the outside, the air vibrated, revealing Eibon and Scarlet walking out from the nothingness, trotting towards a specific direction. "Let's take care of this…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Plains: A little bit later:**

High above the skies, a trio of tyrant dragons soared. The smallest was striped with red and yellow scales, flying in the left side. The second was coloured brown with green spots on its body with blazing blue eyes. And the biggest hovering slightly above them in the middle. It was an albino Tyrant Dragon with red eyes.

On top of the albino was a female, standing confident, defying the currents of winds high above, or even the terrifying speed of the dragons. Thought, with those small wings, it was a miracle the creatures were able to stay afloat. Yet, due to some mysterious circumstance, they soared high above with great speed.

"Hmmm… Dreq, did you felt the disturbance this way?"

The bulky, lion armoured female turned her head towards the spotted dragon, receiving a confirming screech.

 **"Kreaaahhhh!"**

"Hmm, I see… I change position then." grabbing her silver lined golden bow, she jumped on Dreq's back without fear, landing agile on the moving target.

"Zilant, Coca, change formation and hide. Don't let that person sense or see you."

 **"Kuku…" "Krekre!"** Two more roars from the creatures and the sides parted ways. Devana patted the spotted dragon's back, urging it descend. "Slowly, we don't want to scare our opponent. It might just run away."

 **"Kreah!"** 'Huf!' The dragon growled, huffing steam from its nose, starting its "slow" descent towards the two figure walking down on the seemingly abandoned plain.

 **"Roar!"**

'Quake!'

A mighty creature with tremendous might, existence with the power to destroy whole cities landed hard before the strangely clothed black magus, and his maid.

Both before them wore strange attire, Devana never saw before. What was most conspicuous about the two was the dark clothed magus' hat, his strange robes and bulky gloves — those were like a few sizes too big for him. Not speaking the peculiar runes and charms adorned his equipment. His maid wore an equally odd servant attire and a mask on her lower face. A strange, bladed metallic gauntlet adorned her wrist; even looking at it Devana could discern the danger it represented.

 _"Seriously? A maid?"_ Devena thought annoyed, measuring the two for a long moment. _"Better be careful tho…"_

Stopping their steps, waiting for the dragon calm down, and the dust the creature stirred up settle, the two stranger seemed utterly calm. Others would long ago flee, or simply soiled themselves spotting the existence that was of a Tyrant Dragon, yet, the duo before her was suspiciously calm.

 _"I need to be careful…"_ the holy knight squeezed her bow's grip even tighter, enchanting it with golden aura. _"These two are surely dangerous. Bringing simple knights for this would be not only pointless but would slow me down if it comes to fight. Yet, I can't help but worry, Dreq found them too easily. This is either a setup, they are simply stupid, or the two just want to mess with me."_

"…"

"Yo!" the black-clad figure elevated one of his bulky gloves, welcoming the holy knight.

"This guy…" muttered Devana with twitching eyes, looking him up tip to toe.

"We have a wonderful day. Isn't we?"

Snorting, Devana can't help but chuckle. This guy really doesn't know who he is messing with. "~Indeed, we have." her voice rang like thousand chirping birds, so sweet. "~So…" lowering her bow, she needed to ask. "~who are you, dark wanderer, and what are you doing in such a distant land?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" he looked around relaxed.

Devana expected a mocking answer, and she roughly gets what she expected. "Wandering…" The dark one deadpanned.

"~Hmm… is that so? And what about your companion? It is quite unusual seeing a man in black clothes, and a maid in a strange uniform wandering in the nowhere. Tell me, what your goal is?"

"Well…" Eibon watched his maid for a moment, turning back the Holy Knight. "Obviously, my poor maid must be quite flabbergasted; it is not every day we see such a mighty dragon. Even when it is not alone…" he muttered in the end, so quiet, Devana not even understand what he said. "I am right, Scarlet?"

"Right, my Lord, quite a fearsome creature."

Like the dragon understood what she said, puffed its chest, creaking proudly. **"Kre-Kre!"**

"Hmmm…" Devana just hummed, feeling the sarcasm from the duo's voice. Even when the girl spoke quite bland, it was apparent.

"~So, care to tell who you are? My lady? Riding on such "majestic" creatures in this wonderful day? I am quite curious what a lady, and her majestic beast doing here this time of the day?"

"~I should ask the same, it is not every day I meet a man, clothed in black, and his maid, strolling around in my plains. Care to answer my previous question then? ~"

"Oh!" Eibon looked around quickly, blinking clueless. "These are your plains? How careless from me intruding your territory, please, accept my humble apology. My Lady, it was not my intention to disturb your hunt." Eibon bowed deep, elbowing Scarlet to do the same. The maid thought rolled her eyes but did so.

"Yet, you did." stated the Holy Knight. "~Now tell me, what your name is. What are you doing here?"

Eibon smirked, raising his attention, showing a three on his hand. "To know my name, you need to answer three questions.~"

With flashing eyes, she started to get frustrated, but tolerated this much, as she wanted to get know who this person, and his strange servant was. Either way, despite her apparent might, most of the time Devana ought to solve conflicts with the voice of reason, not through violence.

She would have attacked only a few individuals without a word of warning.

"~Hmm! Amuse me! I don't mind, state your question."

"Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side she sees."

 _"What the heck!"_ the golden clad woman frowned, unable to comprehend what this man wants.

"First question, what is thee name?"

"~I am Devana, Holy Knight of Kingdom of Liones."

Eibon watched Scarlet, who said only that much. "Liar."

Devana backed, seeing Eibon's piercing blue gaze. "Lying is not nice. But as time is short, I accept this answer, momentarily."

"What the…!"

"Second question." The black mage cut her. "What is your quest?"

Devena thought had her own reason. Still, she had to say what her disguise requested. No matter how ridiculous the question was. "To serve the Kingdom of Liones, prepare for the coming Holy War!"

Once again, Eibon requested Scarlet's help, who just shook her head expressionless.

"Two from two, not that bad. It can be still better."

"Enough!" Devana shouted furious, some kind of white light emanating from her body. "How dare you mess with me?! Me! Holy Knight Devana! Armies tremble under my wrath! My arrows darken the skies. My dragons swallow people endless. How dare a meaningless speck of dust mess with me!"

 **"Roaaaar!"** her dragon roared, stepping forward, the ground trembled under its claws.

"I simply asked questions. There is no deceiving in that." Eibon stated, his face still mirroring his calm, from his direction a cold aura started to radiate. It was subtle, only Dreq sensed it. Whimpering quiet. "Are you prepared question three? Why are you so nervous? Little one. I did not even move."

"Tell me then, it is my time to question then," she said calmly, infusing some mana through the spirit bond to calm her dragon.

"Ok, I don't mind. But after that, I will state my last question."

"You were the one who massacred my dispatched knights, near village Dornie?" the sockets of her helmet flashed in a golden light, piercing the two before her.

"Hmmm… Hmmm." he just caressed his chin, thinking. "Ahhh! I remember it. Dornie. Nice little settlement. I passed by there. Though not too big, the village has a few nice looking girls."

"Perv…" muttered Scarlet, but Eibon ignored her.

"So you were the one…"

"Oh, don't know what you are speaking about? I just helped them with their "worm" problem. In recent times, they proliferated quite nicely."

"That, I will take as a confession. Come then…" brandishing her bow; she aimed at her opponent. "Sinner, who acted against the greater good. I will take you to custody. Resist, and you will be destroyed. Confess, and I may spare you."

"Hooo…" Eibon played the scared deer. "Look, now I am trembling. And I don't even state my last question. How rude from you… kekekekeke."

"I wanted to spare you, but you let me no other choice…" she hissed. "Dreq! Attack!"

 **"Roar!"**

The Tyrant Dragon charged, not even waiting for Eibon to state his last question, the ground trembling under the dragon's mighty feet. Every average person would flee, every rational person would have shaken to see such a monster charging towards them, yet, Eibon remained unmoved. He just stood here, defying all odds.

"Such a cute creature. It would be a waste killing It. Let's try something." smiling, his eyes flashed, becoming slit. Under that moment, a wave washed through the creature.

The dragon immediately stopped in the midst of its jump, desperately trying to stop itself.

'Rumble-rumble, crack!' **"Roarrr!?"**

The ground rumbled and cracked under its massive talons. Stopping before Eibon, the creature bowed head. Like a vassal to its lord.

"Dreq! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eibon cut her.

"What?"

"The weak obey the strong. That's how things work, not?"

"What the hell are you spouting?" she tried, she tried to infuse more mana through the spirit bond, but her beast did not answer, it remained in posture, trembling like an infant, like something taken over Dreq's mind.

"Strong rules the weak. That's double-valid to dragons, and territorial beings, for example, demons. Now then, beg me." Eibon raised his index and waved with it. And then…

"Wha…!?" like a good doggie begging for food, the dragon stood on two legs, started to jump, shaking the ground.

'Quake-quake-quake!'

Devana immediately landed near the creature. Elegantly, like a diva. "Dreq! What the hell are you doing!?"

Her dragon just watched her with tear filled eyes, a gaze that said; " _Sorry… I can't help it."_

"Tch! Fine! Vile magus! You started it!"

"In truth, it was you…" Eibon deadpanned, but otherwise, disregarded the woman.

With quick succession, Devana strained the string of her bow, releasing newer and newer yellow energy infused arrows.

"Oh, those kinda looks dangerous…" with a deadpan expression, explosions shook the ground, filling the air with holy particles and dust.

Under the clouds, every arrow hit the intended target. Like the projectiles possessed some kind of tracing intelligence, driving themselves into their intended targets.

"I see…" Eibon muttered, watching the holy missiles disappear on the screen his passive nullification created.

"Quite strong attacks. Naturally, compared to those knights. So, this is what a holy knight is capable of. Fascinating." with a glee on his face, the man continued to withstand the attack, collect information.

"Come now, show me what are you really capable of!"

Scarlet watched everything with attention, recording the battle and constructing simulations in her head.

"Why isn't he moving!? Just how strong that shield around his body? Even a demon crumbles under my attacks!?" using her divine sight, Devana eyes lit up in golden light, penetrating the thick cloud. And watching, how her enemy still not moved an inch. Trying to analyse him. She tried everything to collect information, yet, the only feeling she got back from him was the sense of absolute emptiness, the void.

"Maybe it is a stationary shield he set up. Yes… such shields usually only protect against one direction. That's my chance."

Like a wild animal, her movement changed, her sturdy armour not once prevented her free movement. Like thousands of little needles, Eibon and Scarlet were bombarded from the four directions of the Cardinals. Even above the heavens they received her gifts.

 _"Yes! This is my chance! Their shields must be in tatters."_

"Get this! (Arrow of Holy Judgement)!" Straining the strings of her bow to its absolute limits, holy lighting gathered around the projectile. Letting it go, it tore the ground underneath it, sonic booms tore the air molecules to pieces.

'Boom!'

A huge explosion resounded, a cloud of a smaller mushroom formed momentarily, wiping away the nearby woods. Devastating, scorching the plains to absolutely bare, leaving a crater where the attack connected.

"Got you!"

She felt the same emptiness as before, yet, she was sure, her opposition was still alive. Alive, but crucially weakened.

"Give it up. You have no chance. I win!"

Thought, she thought her opponent was on the verge of death, a bulky dark glove shoot out from the smoky clouds, grabbing her neck with an unholy strength.

"Uahhh…"

'Creak…'

She gasped, watching with fear as Eibon's flawless form revealed himself, holding the still smoking holy arrow in his left grasp, crushing her throat with an unholy easiness.

"Well, Well, you have quite a talent here." squeezing the smoking remains of the (Arrow of Holy Judgement), then, as in the moment he started to absorb the holy particles remained after the projectile, fear began to fill her heart.

"What!? How!? What are you!?"

"I could ask the same…" Eibon grinned, his slit gaze pierced the lion's eyes covered her face. "Your energy signatures definitely differing from the simple humans I meet until now. It is either an energy signature specific to "Holy Knights", or you are not human at all."

Her eyes widened. "How the hell!?"

"I am right? Scarlet?"

"Indeed Eibon-sama." the maid bowed respectfully. "The woman's recorded energy signatures indeed differing from the lifeforms we meet until now. There are a few references of such energy identification ID in my database. Listed lifeforms: Angelic beings: 87%, celestial being: 64%, fallen: 51%…" and thus, Scarlet listed several more lifeforms with similar energy patters, paired with the percentage chance.

"Hmmm… Interesting, so, you are an angel. Fancy meeting one so early."

Feeling the dread running on her spine, Devana called for her aides.

 **"** Zilant, Coca, now! Dreq help me! (Hope)!" Her eyes lit up even more intensely under the mask.

Dreq's eyes lit up with the same light, turning blank. Charging against Eibon like he had no choice but attack the man. Like some divine power bewitched him, the creature cared not anymore for his own life or wellbeing.

 **"Roaaar!"**

And it was like the world shook, the two, until now flying, waiting dragons cut through the thick layers of clouds, surpassing the speed of sound their bodies accelerated, lunging back heads, vomited liquid death in the form of crimson and white flames on the target.

 _'Boooom!'_

"~(Divine Retreat)!" dematerialising into a speck of light particles, Devana retreated, slipping out from Eibon's grasp.

"Dammit!" Massaging the crushed throat protector part of her armour, she can only curse.

"I need to get away; I need to get away."

"A pity… really. Poor creatures." Horror filled her insides once again hearing his cold voice once more. But what came next, shook her world, filling it with impenetrable darkness.

"[Black Hole]."

Like the world lost the light, turning dark, a small hole appeared, swallowed everything. Sucking the hope away. Swallowing fire, light, dust and everything else. Spaghettificating the three Tyrant Dragon under a moment, then devouring them as a fat Italian kid does with his pasta.

The dragons most likely not even felt as their molecules tore apart, then swallowed by the small spatial hole. They just disappeared, without voicing their pain.

"It cannot be, it cannot be!" face filled with dread, she fell on her back, raising her hand. Her helmet already disappeared from her head. Revealing her divinely beautiful face, golden locks, and silvery radiating eyes.

"Oh! It is the case…" Eibon smiled, stepping forward, at that moment…

'Crack…CRACK!'

The sky cracked. Literally, cracks appeared on the screens of heaven, jut at the moment later disappeared accompanied with the sounds of mirror breaking apart.

"What!? What was that!?"

"Hmmm… it seems, someone peeked on our little meeting and activated my anti divination wall. Hmm, from the information, two at once. I don't like stalkers." Eibon just muttered, turning towards the already trembling Devana. "Don't worry about our stalkers, I think, a mischievous little goblin already paid them a visit. After all, stalkers only learn from a lesson."

"Sta-Stay! Away!"

"I wonder, what ability you used to slip out of my grasp. How you managed to regain control of your little pet. Is that means, somehow you are able to negate tier based magic, you don't seem to use it after all? Oh! So interesting."

Towering above her, the dark magus grows several times larger in her eyes. The appeared two pairs of angelic, white feathered wings moved in fright behind her back, trying to flee.

"Leave me alone! (Ark)!"

She cast her divine magic, Eibon and Scarlet immediately surrounded by a sphere constructed by divine light, swallowing them at the whole.

"Yes! Burn! You vile demon! Burn! Let the holy light consume you! You will see, once my strength fully returns, once I can leave this damnable vessel properly, I will avenge Lord Mael's death!"

Since the Coffin of Eternal Darkness activated, most of the demonic beings sealed away. But it came with a price, her kind crucially weakened afterwards, forced to retreat, almost all of them losing their physical bodies.

Those who managed to return to the Goddess Clan's celestial realm in time, remained whole, though, weakened can't enter the physical realm for the time being. And those few, amongst them, "she", forced to seek asylum by sealing themselves into items to recuperate.

Even she, one of the leaders of the Goddess Clan's many legions forced to act as such, forcefully isolating their essence into an object to recuperate. A thing which her current carrier later found — after thousands of years — and agreed made a deal with her consciousness, to allow her to use her human body as a sanctuary for the time being, in exchange for the power Devana provided.

In that time, the girl, her carrier was desperate, barely living when they made the deal. And even now, after such a long time, Divine Centurion Dziewona were not able to recover all her strength, and adequately materialise herself in the physical world.

Using her Ark to end those two took a great tool on her reserves. She poured all her light into that attack. And even now, she is continuously feeding it with her power. Like a mad diva, grinning, resembling more of a demon than a divine being.

"Die! Die! Die! Burn! Vile Fiends!" her eyes crazed, one of it already turned, taking the form of the goddess clan's symbol. A triskelion, epitomising the holy trinity of the goddess clan. The second was on to change under a moment.

"Kukukuku…"

A dark, dark laugh resounded inside of the bright spheres, losing intensity moment by moment.

"What!? Impossible!" she feeds even more energy into the balls of holy light. But after momentarily intensifying, it's dim started to die away.

Like the magic sucked out of the air, the divine light of the Ark was devoured by Eibon, with a wave of offensive power, Scarlet dissipated the energy. "How tasty… how wonderful feeling the divine energy is. Truly is…" his eyes glinted. "You make me want to crunch you at once, little morsel. Suck you dry…"

"Energy negation field, disabled," Scarlet stated lifeless, and the strange energy her body radiated disappeared without a trace.

"Impossible! Sacrilegious! How an unholy. Such a dark being like you can withstand my Ark!? The attack I put all my recovered power!?"

Eibon just tilted his head amused, looking down on his enemy. "Me? Unholy? A dark being? What do you think, what I am, a demon?" he chuckled dark, raising his palm and collecting the remained holy energy particles from the air. "[Collect]." immediately, a ball of holy energy gathered in his palm, watching it with satisfied glee.

"Dark, unholy?" he chuckled. "It would be so good. Unfortunately, the void cares not about such minor things. Good or bad. Light, and darkness. Such meaningless things. The void, only cares about the hunger, to regain what it lost so long ago."

"Wha… Void!?"

"If you would not know, the void came to existence from the remains of the first fallen divines. Their loss, the emptiness in their heart turned them mad, tearing a new hole in the existence itself. A place, where no life, no magic existed long. Their twisted remains battle so long, shaking this empty place on its very foundation. In the end, each, and every one of them went mad. Killing each other over and over again, tearing each other smaller and smaller pieces. Swallowed by the eternal emptiness on the heart of their carcass, the remainder lingering parts of these beings fight with each other, even today! Feed on each other to be whole once more. To regain their divine self."

 _"At least, this is what the developers wrote about the lore of the void… roughly speaking."_

Starting to crawl backwards, Devana flapped her wings, trying to fly away. "I need to get away! I need to get away! One day, when my strength returns, you will pay. For the memory of Lord Mael! I swear!"

"Foolish girl…" Eibon shook his head sighing.

In the next moment, as she was on to accelerate herself higher. Several clawed, dark hands grabbed her, pushing her body towards the ground with crushing strength, cracking her holy armour completely.

 **"Seee…you!"**

She heard the creatures hissing, appearing then breathing stench in her neck. Sickly glowing green eyes materialised from the darkness. Bodies constructed from shadows. Like two-dimensional beings gained three-dimensional forms pushed her back to the ground.

"Ah! What are these!?" she panicked, losing her balance in the air and falling backwards.

"Sorry for disappointing you. But feeding a void dweller with divine energy…" Eibon stepped forward, crushing the divine ball in his hand, then absorbing it. "Just makes one hungrier."

A great hunger filled his insides; an eternal hunger feeds up by Devana's holy energy.

"[Rune of Seal]"

Uttering the phrase, his eyed dimmed up, activating his magic

"Ugh!"

She can't move, the dark beings pushed her on the ground with unholy strength, blocking her way even to move an inch. A strange magical rune appeared under her, sealing her powers away immediately. She felt herself like back then, like in the moment when the Coffin of Eternal Darkness Activated. Like a simple mortal, a human being, powerless, vulnerable. All her being sucked away by a simple doll.

"What have you done to me!?"

"Hmmm, what, really is? What have I done?"

 _"Truly, I don't want to be the bully in the story. But after what I heard from the Shadow Demons, and after sending the dragons after the villagers. She really deserves it. Am I a hypocrite? Most likely. But considering the situation. There is a higher chance I just want to protect my investment."_ Thinking of such, he just shrugged. _"Who cares? This just makes my head hurt."_

Glaring at him, Eibon honestly saw all her hate aimed against his person; now both her eyes bore the symbol of the goddess clan. Scarlet can't help but feel disgusted. Stepping forward and flicking her forehead.

"Ahhhh!" blood sprouted, almost splitting her head at two.

For Scarlet, it was a weak flick, but it almost tore down Devana's head. Human bodies really were fragile, even if a member of the goddess clan possessed them.

"Scarlet, be at ease. Not as her glare can kill me. Unless…" a funny thought came his mind. "Unless she can shoot lasers from her eyes. Is, Angels of this world capable of that? Please tell me, I am curious. Seraph Saphirons and a few other angels usually were capable of that where I came from."

"Release me, or else…" she hissed with rage and defiance filled voice.

"Or else?" Eibon's eyes dimmed dangerous, glaring at her.

"Or else you will face the wrath of the Goddess Clan! I, the Divine Centurion of the tenth legion, Dziewona will make sure of that! Lord Ludociel will cut you down! Vile demon! He will impale you in a stake, and torture you for a thousand years!"

"Hmm… interesting. This is not a very angel like you speak. But let's leave at that…" his hands placed into his pockets calmly, starting his dialogue. "Then, if you called them, where are they now? Where are your divine legions in times of need? If I may inquire? Where is the wrath of this Lord Ludociel? Where are your comrades?"

"That's…!"

"If anyone would care about you. They were here a long time ago, and my head would settle on a pike at this moment, you dancing your victory chicken dance. Yet, they are missing, yet, they left you. Yet, I stand above you triumphant. What that means, it means, you are just a simple servant. Cannon fodder thrown into the meat grinder."

Eibon stepped on her head. "Ugh…!" almost crushing it.

"So I ask again. Where is the divine punishment you so wildly spoke about? Tell me, I am curious. Let their wrath rain on me! Or, it is possible. They fear the creature of the void like me? It is possible, they fear the nothingness devour them more than the corruption of darkness affecting their senses?" his voice calm, inquiring, not mocking in the slightest.

She bit her tongue, turning her head away in shame, tears pouring from her eyes. "Lord Mael, please forgive me…"

"Just as I thought." Eibon is stepping down from her head gently, turning away, proceeding to walk away. "Scarlet, end her suffering."

"As you wish, my Lord." the maid bowed, her gauntlets clicking and radiating strange energy.

"Wa-Wait!"

"Hmm…"

"If you kill me! If you let me die here! I can't call back the dragon I sent after the villagers. If you kill me, they will surely die!"

Eibon's hand raised, and it was like he hesitated for a moment, stopping Scarlet in her motion. Seeing this, her face curled sinisterly.

"Release me, and follow my orders. Then I may spare who is precious to you. Just one command and my dear will eat them up!"

For a moment, Eibon and Scarlet remained silent, looking at each other long moments. Then, his head turned back to holy Centurion Dziewona. "You are really deluded. What an idiot! Who said I care about if you kill them?"

"Wha!?" her eyes widened, unable to understand what he meant by that. _"From the memories of those soldiers. He cares of those villagers, why would he saved them then?! This makes no sense! What he is playing!?"_

"Do you think you can corner me? Bully me with simple people? Now-now, you make me angry. And if it comes to this, I may even consider stating my third question to you."

She felt like the magic from the very air, the earth sucked away, withering the area at least in a hundred meters in a circular formation under Eibon's feet. The world screamed, died around her. As the member of the goddess clan, her senses were much sharper than of a simple human, connected to the very magic itself. Feeling the magic die around her was like swords of darkness stabbed her whole body.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in agony.

"But first, answering why I can't care any more of those people. Honestly, I already gave the villagers the chance to survive. Why would I care them anymore? How what happens with them, that's up to them from now on." he stated coldly. "The strong, the agile, and the smart survive. The dumb, the weak, the frail dies miserably. That's how things work."

Eibon was not heartless of course. In any other situation, he would have helped those villagers. But as a practical person, he can't risk further exposure. Not if Merlin or the Legendary King Arthur is around and possessed the strength and might the tales describe. In such a situation, he rather avoided the contact until further information gathered.

"…"

He already paid for the information when he saved the settlers, double amount if we consider he gave that "trash" sword and item to that girl. Thought, behind that act there was also a slight curiosity that drove him, the volition to try a few things out.

By placing a tracking enchantment on the items, he was utterly aware of where they were, and what the little girl is doing with them. At max, he will send a few summon to recover them if case wished. Although, as one was an item created by his ability, and the second was a low-class item he had a mountain amount, it was not a loss even if he lost them.

"…"

Eibon sighed, watching the goddess in such pathetic state, droplets of tears rolling down on her cheek. Hopeless filling her bowels.

"First, I wanted to let you go after taught you a lesson and answered my questions. But now… I think it is time to conduct a different experiment."

"No… please." she whimpered with tearful eyes, watching as Eibon stepping close to her, touching her cheek with one of his bulky gloves. The material of the mitt was unnaturally well made, even the goddess clan were hardly able to produce such quality. "I will do anything! I will serve you! Just, please! Spare me…" she wept in the end, unable to hold herself together anymore.

"Oh, I don't even say what I would do to you. Losing spine so suddenly, are you really an angel?"

"Goddess…" Scarlet corrected.

"Whatever…" Eibon waved her away. "Either way, now, you resemble more of a rat or a wretchling goblin. Maybe I should turn you one."

"No-No! Please! Wha-What do you want? I will do anything! Anything!"

"Hmmm… You are not a very angel like. How you act, how you picture yourself. But I thought, maybe you can spy for me.

"Sp-spy?" her expression eased, only for a moment, because in the next second, Ebion's face turned dark. "Ye-yes! I can do that. Whatever you want! Just please, let me go."

"Oh, don't worry, I treat my subordinates nicely. Though, I can't trust you, not yet. Until that…" Eibon's smile under his high collar turned devious, and it was like Dziewona saw a row of sharp fangs under the strange cloth covered his face. "Dirty, dirty girls like you need some conditioning. Something to remember, betraying me will have consequences. But don't worry, if you act nicely and follow my order. I will eventually remove the mark."

From the fingers of Eibon, dark snakes formed from dark energy started to ooze, hissing around the Goddess' face.

"Hisss!"

"No! No! No! You can't do this! I will not betray you! I swear!"

"Well then… my Fraulein… behave, or the babies will devour you from inside. [Greater Soul Brand]!"

"Ha. Haaaaa!"

Like the tiny little snakes — constructed from aether — reacted to her screams, gone wild, headed towards her open mouth. Forcing themselves down in her throat, eyes and every opening on her body, muffling her cries completely.

"Welcome, my new servant… behave, or explode. Your choice from now on."

He whispered only as much before Dziewona's word turned dark...

"What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

* * *

 **From the next chapter:**

"Let's the test be conducted…" He murmured, an ominous light flashing through his mismatched oculars. "Combat scenario 2.0. Test start. Power level adjuster set to automatic." as he said this, the maid's heterochromatic eyes also flashed, like she accepted the order from her master.

"Let's hope these "famous brawlers" the chief of that village spoke about worth more than that so-called "Holy Knight". It was really a disappointing fight."

Dusting his palms with a lazy motion, under the high collar a disgusted expression sneaked on his face. The woman with tomboyish appearance and violet hair just watched him with a slight smile.

"What about a bet? Huh? Do you think your bodyguard can beat my Griamore?" her smile teasing, voice coquettish, challenging the young trader on her side.

"Hmmm… Princess. Are you sure we should discuss this now? The competitors are not even passed the first qualifier. We don't even know our preferred fighters will pass. I see many promising individuals showing up today."

"Sch... Such a spoilsport. I thought a trader like you dare to bet."

"Oh, how should I win against a princess? Kukukuku…"

Shaking her head, the tomboyish girl turned her attention back towards the competitors, watching a certain blonde boy. _"I got you! Traitor!"_

* * *

 _ **Lexicon** :_

 **[Void Stealth]:** Phases the user into the sub-realm of the void. The user will become totally invisible, not dwelling in the material world anymore. It negates any attack while in stealth mode. Any attack from the caster's side will dispel the effect.

 **[Black Hole]:** A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside.

[Rune of Seal]: Seals the magical powers whoever touches the rune. The higher the resistance, level, and strength of the target, the more likely the rune will fail to activate, or its effectiveness reduced.

 **[Greater Soul Brand]:** Brands the target in the level of their very soul, creating a master-slave relationship and connecting master and servant. The master has absolute authority over the target, but the "slave" can act on his/her own if it's not against the master's wishes, or the master authorises it. The branded target can act as eyes and ears of the master, use all the "slave" six senses as they wish.

A further effect of the [Greater Soul Brand]. The master can infuse the branded target through the mark with power, increasing its battle potency significantly.

The act of rebellion will cause unbearable pain or any other effect the master deems necessary. The master can order the brand to detonate. Annihilating/devouring of the target's soul in an intense explosion. The ability can be used only on targets lower level than the user itself. Warning, several races — for example, undead — immune the Soul Brand effects.

 **(Hope)** 「ペテンの光チートホープ Peten no Hikari (Chīto Hōpu); literally "Scam Light"」 because it is also a brainwashing spell that turns the targets into fanatical zealots loyal to the Goddesses with no regard of their injuries and keep on fighting until they are broken and dead.

 **(Ark)** 「聖櫃アーク Seiki (Āku); literally meaning "Holy Chest"」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that creates light particles, often envolving the target in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. It is mostly counteracts darkness by disintegrating, though it also can cause physical damage.

 **(Possession):** With the consent or forming a pact with another being, Goddesses are able to take their bodies as vessels and use them as their own, being able to use all his abilities through their vessel. However, the vessel (especially humans) may have difficulty hosting high-ranking Goddess, leading their bodies to undergo transformations.

 **(Divine Retreat):** Dematiarializes the user's body into light particles, making it able to slip away from dangerous situations unharmed. Goddess Clan technique. Burns the nearby target possessing darkness particles.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **I hope it was enjoyable. :P**

 **In the next chapter; The great fighting festival!**

 **Are you prepared?**

 **"You can bet on it!"**

 **Meliodas, get out of my author note!**

 **"Pay for the food first..."**

 **RNR!**

 **Good night, good day, good sail. Until we meet again.**

 **Bye!**

 **"I meant it, pay for the booze and the food."**

 **(Yeah, food** eaten **by Hawk...)**

 **"It was disgusting..." commented Hawk, in the end, deadpanned, walking away meanwhile the drunken Ban rode on his back.**

 **"Captain Scraps! For infinity and beyond!"**


	4. The Vaizel Fighting Games: Part 1

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Vaizel Fighting Games: Part 1**

Donned from tip to toe with golden armour. A young man walked amidst the walls of his great castle.

His hair rusty shaded, his eyes blazing with violet colour, filled with life, ever brimming while heading towards a certain room.

"Your majesty!"

The rows of knights saluted him one by one, crossing their right arm over their chest respectfully. Each of them bore full plate, holding sturdy halberd and donned a sword on their side.

"Umu…"

The boy, who was just the right age to take the throne, reaching the age of 16 nodded towards them respectfully, recognising his soldiers' effort to show him the required respect.

His master, who was also his best friend always taught him like that. Give respect where's due. And as he gets to know ever since he comes under her tutelage, every soldier of his did their best to protect his newly acquired kingdom. The kingdom he became its sole ruler after the pass of the late king Uther.

The trials required to take his late father's throne were hard; the road was harsh under he got to be the King of this… first small, but expansive today kingdom.

Under the journey, the young king faced many dangers, overcame many impossible odds. And in the end, he acquired the ultimate prize, the proof of his right to be king. The holy sword of Excalibur!

"Merlin…" he mumbled satisfied, paving his way towards a particular room.

Naturally, he was aware, without the help of a few brave souls, and of course his teacher, he would have never got this far, hell, he would be still just a scrawny kid on the streets, stripped from his heritance. Without "her", he would most likely never reached this point.

'Knock-knock-knock…'

His plated boots clanged on the stone floors ever intensely, soon reaching a specific door. His lavish white cloak draped over his shoulder fluttering behind his back royally.

"I hope she will be proud of me."

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, mumbled satisfied, finally reaching the door and knocking.

"…"

First, it was strange. When he usually visits Merlin's "room", which was her lab in one go. She answers almost immediate, strangely knowing who stands before her door. Well, most of the cases. In times when she does not immerse herself with her strange experiments. That's, let's admit it, happened more and more in recent times… But now…

"What's taking so long…?"

Arthur waited for one minute, two, three, continuously knocking on her door.

"Something is wrong…"

In the end, his eyes squinted, suspecting something is not right. Baring his sword, he was prepared, he was ready. Strength unfathomable burst forth in his body. His muscles stiffened, his magic power flared.

He was ready, he is willing to fight, sacrifice, and to charge forward to protect and save the one meant the world for him. His teacher, his friend, the great Sorcerer, the Boar Sin's of Gluttony, Merlin.

"I will save you, Merlin!" His sword under his hand raised, a master, crafted blade, called "Sequence" bared hard. Out of apparent reasons, the holy sword always remained in the central place of the castle, embedded in the ground, providing magical protection against danger.

"Ahhh!" with a strong kick equals with the strength of a tornado, Arthur burst forward, willing to sacrifice everything to save his friend and mentor.

"Ahhh! Merlin! Hold on! I will come!"

Just in the next moment… "Arthur, what are you doing?"

The door opened, and the flabbergasted king lost his balance, lunging forward and crashing into the wall.

'Crash!'

Naturally, the boy monarch hastily regained his composure, watching the woman before him from an upside-down angle. Landing hard and denting the surface where the wall finally stopped him.

"Merlin?" with a flabbergasted, blinking expression, for a moment he can't place the meaning of this lateness.

Before him, the woman, the owner of the room just smiled, her golden eyes bewitching twinkled in a mischievous light. Swiping her short cut raven hair the side, Arthur can't help but feel embarrassed seeing all her womanly glory revealed by her bit-sized attire.

'Gulp…' The king of Camelot turned his head to the side, his face filling with red immediately.

It cannot be helped, Merlin was a beautiful woman, and Arthur was a young man reaching adulthood in a few years. It was natural in his age feeling like this when one saw an attractive instance of the opposite sex, moreover, if the opposing side wore a revealing attire barely allowed anything for the imagination to digest.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a raised brow. And after blinking a few times, Arthur get up, dusting himself carefully.

"I-I am fine…" he stammered, still embarrassed from Merlin's sight, not even daring to look at her for a few long moments.

"So you managed to defeat that creature. And you are unscathed…" she sighed in relief, her warm smile surfacing once more. "Good, I expected no less."

With a bewitching motion, she headed deeper in the ruined room, motioning him to follow. "Come…"

Looking around, Arthur could only blink, seeing ramshackle environment came in his vision. "What happened here? It is like a tornado swept through your room."

Indeed, the gloomy room seemed to be utterly ruined, many items he previous saw disappeared from the numberless shelves. Furniture was broken, in smithereens scattered all around.

If you looked like that, the room was a lot larger than it seemed from outside. And darker, almost like it was an underground complex.

Arthur was only here a few times, and according to the servants, when they opened the door, the only thing they found was a sunny, empty room with only the basic furnishing he made the servants place. Initially, he gave Merlin the best room the castle could offer, a chamber which faced the most beautiful part of the city underneath. A room with a view even a Princess would envy.

Yet, Arthur had no idea how Merlin replaced her room with this gloomy place — it must be some kind of teleportation magic she was so fond of — but only when she was around, he could enter the complex. A different world, yes, her lab looked like that compared to the room he prepared for her previous.

"What happened here? Merlin? Please tell me… what happened?"

Seeing the shattered fragments of the gold framed mirror, the robbed shelves those brimmed with equipment previous, and the confined marks of a massive explosion in the middle of the room, Arthur suspected something went awry under one of her experiments. Something went very wrong. Faint traces of worry started to surface in his heart.

"…" watching Merlin, he know her long enough to see the subtle traces of her frustration, despite her best attempt to hide it under her charming smile, Arthur recognised it.

"Nothing…" she said simply and dismissed the case. "Just one of my experiment was more explosive than I first anticipated. That's all…"

"What about the equipment?"

"Collateral damage…" she answered immediately, remembering how all this started.

Flashback:

It all started around a few days ago.

First, it was just in traces…

Merlin managed to trace a strange magical signature. The first footprint she found was a huge spike of unknown energy emerging suddenly in Liones. So huge even her specially calibrated sensors broke down one by one.

In that time, she lost the signal, and thought nothing of it, assuming it is a strange glitch in her equipment, though, she still continued to monitor the situation and tried to find the cause of all of this.

…

Two days passed without incident, and on the second day…just like that! She felt the world shattered, trying to reject something unnatural desperately. A mountain and a chunk from a sizable forest disappeared from the land of Liones under a moment. Without any further warning, it just happened! BOOOM!

She never felt such mighty energy, not since Meliodas made Danafor disappear under a moment — around sixteen years ago. Not since the goddess clan battled with the demon clan more than 3000 years ago. Not since that unknown mighty being descended and forced the two sides to cooperate for a short time!

 _"It was like back then…"_

She remembered, true, only faintly, it was the same, a strange, unknown magic she only encountered 3000 years ago once again surfaced! Yet, now it was different, she can almost say the opposite she felt back then. Instead of a lively feeling of natural energies, the sense of emptiness and chaos filled her under she tried to investigate it.

The magic she had no further information and pursued to find traces about it ever since its user disappeared surfaced once more! The mysterious magic system which was too good to be true and she only had smithereens of information about it appeared once more. Unfortunately, she had nearly not enough data to synthesise anything or make a conjecture to work with, thus, she stumbled in the dark how it really works — not as she doesn't have a few absurd theories, but she kept it all for herself.

Ever since the original user disappeared she felt the frustration ever rise in her gullet, her heart ached day by day knowing this fact: she most likely never be able to synthesise the formula leading to the truth without a living user who is able to teach her, or at least a tome which contains the required information.

The Supreme Deity and the Demon King made sure to destroy everything. And they worked efficiently and mercilessly. Under the 3000 years, she found nothing! It was entirely gone, eradicated! The two destroyed every trace, every smithereens of information, everything! Everything that connected to the alien magic system disappeared from the face of Britannia, even the subordinates they entrusted the task were killed.

Under such circumstances, she most likely the last living person still know about it.

For a scientist like her, this was a huge loss. A loss for her ego. A loss for the wizard, who she was, for a person who ever awakes pursued the truth. All in all, this was a colossal cripple in her career, the hole still gaped on her knowledge, driving her mad day by day. Her only failure!

"…"

Recalling what happened after the explosion, she must admit, the after effect of something great arrived on the site was well hidden. Whoever hid it, that person was the master of his/her art. And if she would not know where to search it, if the area were not so extensively destroyed, she would have missed it surely. Whoever hid the destruction, had a great amount of talent and power in the art of arcane. A person she wanted to meet and exchange knowledge.

"…"

She only wanted to peek a little bit, to know more of the user of the strange magic. But when she finally found the source around a few days later and tried to inspect the exchange between the sides, the person in the strange black robes immediately recognised her attempt, intercepting it, tracing it back to her lab with a counterintelligence solution.

Not merely ruining her lab but sending strange goblin-like creatures through the channel, catching her off guard. Even after she utilised serious solutions to hide her presence and ward off her lab, the creatures still managed to penetrate her defences, and not lazed around for long. Oh, no! The monsters arrived in her lab immediately started to rob her most precious equipment and experiments… HER EXPERIMENTS! NO ONE DARED, LIVED, AND SUCCEEDED DOING THAT BEFORE!

Not speaking about they destroyed everything they can't steal or move, stripping her lab from almost everything.

She is willing to admit, she was careless, but it was just too much! Whoever did it, she will find it and extract information using violence if necessary.

What was more frustrating was the fact, at the moment she managed to capture, and isolate one of those hooded goblin things which carried some kind of white bag above their shoulders, the creature simply started to crackle madly, raised a strange device then blow itself up. If not her (Perfect Cube) surrounding the creature, her lab would be in smithereens just now.

Flashback end:

Remembering all of it filled her heart with rage and regret. HER EXPERIMENTAL MATERIALS SHE COLLECTED SO LONG! Almost all gone…her precious equipment almost all broken!

 _"Whoever you are, I will find you and extract the information out of you… with force if necessary!"_ _she cracked evil in her thoughts, imagining what she will do with that black robed person once she finds him or her._

Merlin turned her head away, biting her lip angry, in the next moment forcing up her usual charming smile. She can't let Arthur see her like that.

"What about the villagers? Did you succeeded?"

"Ah…" Arthur blinked, nodding vigorously. "Oh! Of course, I managed to defeat the Tyrant Dragon." Arthur laughed vigorously. "It was more stubborn than I first anticipated but I won in the end, aren't I am great? Sensei?"

"Ah… A Tyrant Dragon… I see…"

She said this with complete calm, confusing Arthur for a moment.

"Hmmm…"

She traced a small amount from the strange radiation from that village before, and feeling the closing dragon; she wanted to go alone to investigate.

If not Arthur preceding her and asking her to let him save the villagers alone, she would have never allowed it. Arthur was too precious to risk his life for mere villagers, but as it comes to it. The traces of radiation moved with the fleeing people.

Naturally, she would have opposed such reckless action from Arthur, considering his role in the future, and the potential lying in his bloodline. Not speaking the boy grown on her under the years… like fungus, others may say.

Yet, she felt this little adventure what Arthur needs to grow further and develop. Thus, she authorised him to ride out and save the people.

A little practice only served his growth, and she was on her guard all the time, monitoring his progress continuously, ready to teleport in the scene is something went wrong.

Naturally, her second reason to send him was the fact, she also found a second trace what was more important in that exact moment, and that trace was not only a mild signal the villagers carried with themselves, but a huge flare of magic comparable the event caused the mountain and a good part from the nearby forest disappear.

Gaining such a huge chance to get know who, or what was the mysterious existence behind this phenomenon, she just can't let it go! But thinking of it now, thinking back at it, it would be the best if she simply concentrated on Arthur, her lab most likely would be still in one piece, and her equipment would be not stolen or destroyed.

"Are you all right, I hope you did not get hurt."

Blinking first, Arthur beamed warmly, seeing Merlin's momentarily concerned expression. It was rare seeing her like this.

"It is okay, Merlin. As you see, I am completely fine. As well, all the survivors passed the borders safely." he added, puffing his chest in pride.

"Then I am glad! If you don't mind, I would like to examine their health, later."

"Oh, of course." With a firm nod, Arthur accepted her judgment. "My soldiers constructed a temporary camp near Camelot, just outside of the walls. You can find them here."

"Thank you…" she beamed coquettish, her smile turning more sinister in the next moment. Arthur never liked that expression, knowing very well what it means for him.

"Now then… are you ready our today learning session? I prepared an extra exciting lesson, just for you."

Knowing what she meant by that, the newbie king could only groan. "Not again…" the king's spirit immediately subsided, hanging his arms with a flat face. "I am tired, Merlin. Can't we postpone it for tomorrow?"

"Come-come… a king must be learned, dear Arthur."

With a yelp, Arthur agreed, and the two moved into the study room.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Not far from Vaziel: Kingdom of Liones:**

The city was quite rowdy today. Many patrons browsing wares, shopkeepers offering their goods on the flooded streets. Attracted like moth the flame by the closing festival of Vaziel.

"Jugs here! Jugs here! Keep your foodstuff in my jugs! I guarantee you will not regret it! It will keep all fresh and pretty."

"Cabbage, apple and various freshly harvested foodstuff. Buy, while it's fresh!"

And many more similar shouts can be heard from different shopkeepers all around. People are chatting ever intensely in the rowdy street.

Yet, it was actually not the streets where we set our eye first. It was a small tavern where two faced each other, facing each other before a simple wooden table.

"Hmm…" the man, or more like a youngster in his teen — from his blue eyes and upper face it was clearly visible he can't be older than 16 or 17 — slurped his ale.

His attire was strange, because of it, the people steadily gazed in his direction, eying him strangely.

It was not surprising, with his well-made white, buttoned trench coat it was not unexpected. A high collar covered half of his face, and a hood his head where only a few locks of messy blonde hair peeked out.

His eyes almost luminous blue under his hood, watching the tomboyish girl taking a seat before him.

"So, you are a Princess…"

He asked sarcastically, and the girl with the knight styled, pink stylish fur coat frowned, displaying her distaste.

"Yes, and what of it? I am Princess Veronica, second daughter of King Bartra." crossing her arms under her banded chest; she was quite displeased with the fact the boy believing her not who she is.

"Hmm… I see, sorry not believing your tale. But it is pretty unlikely the second princess of the kingdom walks alone on the street, less likely leisurely strolling through a dangerous, dark alley."

"Tch! I said it was faster that way. That's it!"

"Oh…" the clothed white boy shoots a mischievous smile. "Then you needed my help not when those brutes attacked you, no?"

"Tch! Everything was under control" with a pouting face; her head turned away. Seeing this, the teen can't help but smile even more. "It was all under control, your help is appreciated but needed not."

The person sitting before her just smiled, remembering how he got here, what he learned.

…

It was since a day Eibon, and Scarlet arrived near Vaziel, following the advice of the chief of the village to investigate this place.

Strangely, it was quite easy finding this place. Following the general direction they received, Scarlet and he easily navigated through the landscape.

Asking his new "servant" — Devana, or more like Dziewona — the Centurion of the tenth legion of some kind of heavenly army — also helped. Whatever… Eibon was not interested in her life story, the only thing he cared about is information. All he cared about the intel the angel guised as a holy knight told him. All that she shared…

Naturally, he found some inconsistency about what she said. But because of his [Greater Soul Brand] was still in effect on her, she was obliged to tell the truth. That meant… something, or most likely someone changed her memories or blocked specific content she was unable to recall.

Eibon was aware, the world he is found himself most likely using a different magic system than YGGDRASIL MK II, which meant many possibilities, as well, many drawbacks. He had no idea if powers existed here those can neutralise his magic completely. Yet, it was possible, because of this, he proceeded with small steps.

He was not sure about his power. He was only sure he was not the weakest but was sure neither the strongest. According to Devana, she was an elite amongst her kind. Naturally, can't compare to the four archangel, or the Ten Commandments, but could hold herself pretty well against cannon fodders and mid class demons in the past.

Being Eibon defeated her quite easily — even when she was weakened after her long hibernation — meant he could handle himself quite well until meeting any non-high-class beings.

According to Devana, she only ever felt such fear when the enforcer of the Demon king passed near her, killing her brethren, just leaving a few alive to send a message to her clan.

Obviously, Eibon was well aware of what happens if a stronger being discovered him. Strong rules the weak, that was the law of the universe. And if the strong encountered a stronger, the first either fled or bowed before the latter, serving the other party without question.

Naturally, he will not do so, dancing according to other's qualms? Now, as he gained the freedom, he so desperately carved for under all his life? He would rather be the puppet master than the puppet, strangled by a string. He rather hides, then plans to defeat his enemy than do that!

Continuing their conversation, Devana also told him about the Seven Deadly Sins, and what happened ten years ago.

Naturally, it was obvious what happened. Seeing all the strange activities of the Holy Knights ever since the disappearance and framing of the elite group, it was apparent; it was just a foul play. A chance for the puppet master to gain control and to set the gears in motion.

Something is underway, and if what King Bartra divined is true, then the Holy War, the last war which decides the fate of all beings will soon start. Who will win, no one can say for true, but Devana was sure, once everything is set. The Demon and the Goddes clan will clash once again, for the last time… after that, it was not sure either of them survives at all.

Gaining the information, Eibon headed towards Vaziel, sending Devana to be his spy, collect more information about the happenings.

The Greater Soul Brand he placed on her guaranteed her loyalty. If anyone tries to tamper with it or remove the seal without his permission, it will end in a gruesome explosion. Destroying not only Devana's body but according to the in-game description, the branded person's "Truesoul". Without Truesoul to bring back, even high ranked resurrection spells could hardly do anything.

…

And here he is now… facing the second princess of the kingdom, after "saving" her from a few brutes in a dark alley.

Be it destiny, pure luck, coincidence, or a bad omen that led him here to take care of the bandits, it was indeed strange finding a famous person, no less a princess amidst such circumstances. If he would be a paranoid person, he would say it was a foul play, orchestrated by the puppeteer of this whole ordeal. But now, he just thought about it as a lousy cliché only a writer of a heroic novel would utilise in his/her writing.

Unfortunately or not, in his current case, all he can do is to watch the pouting princess. Enjoying the sight accompanied by good ale, knowing well his servant is out there, exploring the city.

"So, why have you invited me here then? Don't say…" he formed an "o" with his mouth, smiling afterwards. "Oh, a princess so sultry… oh my. Kukuku…"

"That's not…!" her face immediately went lobster, looking away.

"Okay, then… then please explain. What could a trader like myself do for you? If not some wares you need, I can hardly help you."

Obviously, Eibon disguised himself as a travelling trader, who is occasionally doing mercenary work and his hobby is adventuring.

As he gained the information, traders usually well received in towns and villages. Even if he had no wares to offer currently, he can always lie bandits attacked him and took every movable object while he and his bodyguard were busy to fight off the numerical superiority.

It was the perfect disguise. As his ability to fight… well about that… usually, traders travelling alone or with only a few guards learned early how to fight. Or else they will fall victim of the plunderers wanting their wares. His other pseudo occupation as a mercenary also supported this claim.

"Obviously…" she snorted indignant, looking quite uppity. "To thank you for your help, even when I did not need it."

"It looked otherwise." with a lean back expression, he stated. "One of the bad guys already grabbed you from behind. Trying to squeeze the spirit from your lungs. Your sword work was admirable, but you did not pay enough attention when it came to your environment."

"Hah! You speak like Griamore… he as well always saying the same thing." placing her forehead on the table, she looked quite depressed.

"Who is this, Griamore you speak about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she looked up, mumbling. "He is my bodyguard."

"And where is he now? He is supposed to protect you, no?"

"He is protecting my sister while I am doing my duty. A duty those brutes tried to prevent."

"Yet, you let them go. Others in your stead would execute them right away. You are very merciful; I am sure you will be a good queen one day."

"Tch! I suppose… Thanks the compliment. Although, what do I suppose to do? Kill them? They were stupid, but most likely not real villains. Villains like the Seven Deadly Sins."

"You really hates them, don't you, why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she deadpanned, sipping her drink, then her fist curled into a ball. Face flushing into an enraged visage. "They kidnapped my sister, brainwashed her! And now… she thinks them her saviours, her friends! How should I stay put after all of this!?"

"Ah, I see." Eibon fondled his chin. "Stockholm syndrome then…"

"Stockholm what?"

With a sight, he should have expected this. People of different worlds obviously have different names for different things. In the current case, it was only a minuscule chance the Stockholm syndrome called the same thing here. Smaller chance the people of this world actually know about it or even gave it a proper name under medieval settings. He should have expected this.

In the middle ages, most people still believed in superstitions and similar things. Scientific, diagnosis basically was not existent, less likely proper psychological names invented for the different conditions of the brain, it was far from these people.

"It is a concept where I came from originally. We use the notion, Stockholm syndrome in cases under the hostages develop a psychological alliance with their captors as a survival strategy during captivity. These alliances, resulting from a bond formed between captor and captives during intimate time spent together, and are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims. This can come from four things:"

He raised his fingers under he listed the reasons.

"One: The hostage's development of positive feelings towards their captor. Two: No previous hostage-captor relationship. Three: A refusal by hostages to co-operate with government authorities. And of course, lastly, the hostage's belief in the humanity of their captor, for the reason that when a victim holds the same values as the aggressor, they cease to be perceived as a threat."

It seemed, Eibon's years spent in the Department of Psychology in his University paid out, he even has a degree from it. True, not a doctorate, but a simple basic degree.

"Oh…" Veronica blinked a few times. Remembering how Elizabeth tried to convince her about Meliodas and the sins treated her right and saved her many times. "Those bastards!" she grit her teeth, unable to believe the worst case of scenario really happened. "They really brainwashed my sister! Those damn bastards!"

"Well then… as it is solved, I let you on your way." Eibon stood up; if not watching him, Veronica would be not even able to hear his movement. "Princess Veronica… I hope we meet again." he bowed elegant, his moves followed the grace of a monarch.

"Oh!"

Eibon only turned away, when the princess called for him. "Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Those bastards quite formidable according to the rumours. It may come to that Griamore can't handle them alone. Seeing you in action, I am sure you are quite formidable. Not speaking about what you said about your companion, travelling with you." she remained silent for a moment, making a hard decision.

It was true; it was only a flash then when he saved Veronica from the thugs. And the numerous vagabonds had been taken care off, fallen to the ground, not even able to touch Eibon even once. It was like when she saw Gilthunder train with Howzer, spectacular. In her level, she was unable to follow his movement.

"You flatter me, Princess."

"You said, amongst many things, you are a mercenary, I hire you to help me protect my sister against those seven villains."

"Oh, are you sure? My services quite expensive." rubbing his finger together, Eibon leaned closer to Veronica, watching her hazel eyes up close. But the princess never faltered, stared back unshakable.

"Tch! Don't be ridiculous! I am the second princess of the kingdom. You think a few measly coins is a problem for me? Naturally, you will only receive the payment after your mission is succeeded, and we secured my sister in the capital."

"First half now."

"Quarter." she bargained.

"Third…"

"So be it." the two shook hands, then left the rowdy tavern, discussing the payment and the conditions under the way. Eibon did not expect much from this mission, but some coin to spend after an easy work never hurt. And as such, it was an excellent opportunity to build his connection network. It was a win-win situation he can't refuse.

Naturally, he expected trouble come in his way, and after finishing with the business Veronica initially left, the two returned to the inn where Griamore originally guarded Elizabeth, and the princess initially stayed.

As expected, trouble found him right after the two entered the room where Veronica's bodyguard "supposed" to guard Elizabeth. "Suppose" was the keyword…

…

"Ugh…" Griamore groaned at the moment his eyes fluttered open hazily, Veronica standing above him with an angry expression.

As you may surmise, she and Ebion already arrived in the room where the hulking man guarded the silver-haired princess. Laying on the ground like a person who lost his consciousness for long hours.

Crossing her hand under her chest with an angry… very angry expression, Veronica glared at her bodyguard. "Prin…" Before Griamore could explain, or even regain his composure, Veronica started to kick his head with all the strength she could muster.

'Whack! Whack! Whack! Stomp!'

"Wake up! Griamore! You idiot!"

Poor Holy Knight. He might looked like a mass of muscle. A person every bodybuilder aspire to be. But even so, the girl kicked his head with such power the clangs literally reverberated amidst the four walls.

"Where is Ellie!?"

"Aghhh…" Griamore grunted, feeling a little dizzy. No matter the sturdy gladiator helmet on his head, the clangs most likely confused him even more. The princess shouting like a scarecrow did not help either.

"Well, it is a good way to wake up someone," Eibon muttered, watching the scene with slight confusion, picking his ear with his pinky. No matter how sturdy he was, even his ears ranged from the piercing sound the princess released.

"Wha-What!?" Griamore suddenly jumped up, looking around confused. The first person coming to his vision was Veronica. "Princess Veronica! I…"

"Where is Ellie!? Why are you sleeping?"

"I-I… there was a kid… It happened so fast, and everything turned black. He was incredibly strong!"

"A kid?"

"He was incredibly strong…" Griamore tried to find an excuse; an alibi Veronica seemingly did not take well.

"Shaaa…" she just sighed, shaking her head. "I see. So he wasted no time coming to her rescue. I knew it! Ellie really is a valuable pawn to them. In that case…"

"After them at once!" she shouted.

"But its already too late!"

"Just as I suspected…" Veronica grunted realising the situation. "I should have brought Gilthunder…"

Hearing this, hearing his everything speaking about him such way made Griamor heart churn, sadness filled him.

"Oh, whatever… I've already taken the appropriate measures."

"Hmm…" Eibon walked around, inspecting the environment.

"Did you find something? Drake-san?"

Looking in "Drake's" direction — as Eibon called himself in his disguise — with a raised brow, she awaited an affirmative answer.

"Hmm… whoever was the intruder, he/she indeed worked fast. He even gets past of the gentleman. Griamore, am I right?" he pointed at the big man with his index.

Nodding sly, then pulling himself together, Griamore towered above the short teen. "Indeed, but may I know who you are? If you planned anything against the princess…" placing his hand over his sword, a weapon with proportions able to slice Eibon at the half with a single swing, Griamore glared down on him.

"Oh, how careless from me. Let me introduce. Drake, Drake Kuzuryu. Merchant, adventurer, and occasional mercenary. It is nice to meet you, Sir Griamore."

Offering his hand, in most cases, Griamore would have refused to shake it. But being the princess was around, he forced out a firm handshake.

"Griamore, Princess Veronica's bodyguard. And Holy Knight of the kingdom…" he added in the end, hoping this will deteriorate the plans of Drake, whatever was his original intention.

He did not like this guy, not at all, the aura of wrongness surrounding him ever intense. Just looking at him, Griamore felt, just being near him endangers Veronica's life.

"I hope we can work well together, Sir Griamore."

"Together?" now, it was absolutely confusing and a ridiculous statement. If not the princess around, he would have long since beat this guy to crap in an instant. Why would the Princess hire a simple guy like him, to work with a Holy Knight like Griamore was? This made no sense!

Despite the air of wrongness around him. Griamore felt Drake's magic power was almost nonexistent, not even reached a trainee Holy Knight power, not speaking about the handshake of the guy lacked. Many things can be distinguished from the way how one shake your hand, and one thing was the strength of the individual. Compared to an average teen in his age, it was not bad, but compared to a full-fledged Holy Knight like Griamore was, it was just pathetic.

"Yes, I hired him. He is capable enough. He helped me fend off a few bandits in the alley."

"But princess!"

"Shush! Don't doubt my judgement!" scolded her knight the princess immediately.

"More precisely, I took care of them after one of them grabbed you from behind," Drake added with a playful smirk.

"WHAT!?" with a sudden move, the Holy Knight gaped at Veronica. "Princess! Princess Veronica, are you all right?"

Like a boyfriend worrying about his girlfriend, Eibon was barely able to withhold his snicker seeing the man's sudden demeanour change.

" _It is already amusing… damn! Why I did not bring some popcorn or a camera?"_

"I am fine; I could handle myself just fine even without him giving a hand. Though I must admit, his technique was quite… special. I am sure he will be a great asset to us in the coming war."

"But…"

"No, but! This is my decision. My instincts hardly deceive me. Besides that, if he would have wanted to hurt me, he already did so, no?"

"But…" Griamore could only stammer, looking uneasy between the two.

"Enough! I already take care of the appropriate measures. If he is so weak you say about him; then you can easily dispose of him if the time comes, no? Or, your confidence as a Holy Knight left you, Griamore?"

"I…" honestly, Griamore had no idea what to think. He felt no power emanating from the white-uniformed teen, but every time he looked in his direction, a sick feeling surfaced in his soul. Like an apex predator stood in the same room with him. No matter what, he needed to stay on his guard. For the kingdom, for the royal family, for Princess Veronica.

"I am still here… you know…" with a solemn expression, Drake raised his hand, the depressive aura of a repressed person emitting from him.

"Oh…"

…

Outside of the city, it was already at night. A blonde boy and a silver head Princess with a provocative waitress attire watched the great show on the skies on the nearby hill. A firework show to be exact. Many colours exchanged on the heavens, painting it to a beautiful picture.

"Are you mad at me? For promising to wait for you… then pulling that stunt." with a sad expression, the girl asked.

"You are not hurt, right?" the boy inquired with an indifferent expression, his hands sheathed in his plain short.

"Huh? N… No, I am okay." the girl was hesitant, watching first the boy, then the strange broken sword on his back.

Strangely, this small motion of her head was well enough for the boy to recognise what's the matter, seeing her sorrowful hesitation, a gentle smile drawn on his face. "I should be the one apologising. I shouldn't have left you when you were so shaken up."

With shaking head, she could only beam, just like an angel.

"It is fine. But did you gather any information?"

"Yeah. Our next stop will be the neighbouring town."

'Boom!'

"Fireworks!" the girl exclaimed happily, seeing the beautiful light play in the night sky.

"There is a huge festival happening in the next town over."

"A festival?" although, the girl was hesitant, she knows it very well. If that's where the former holy knight wants to go, they will go that way.

"That's where our mission takes place! You'll be participating in their Naked Dance Competition!"

"N… Naked!?" the girl shrieked in astonishment, not even suspecting a shadow watching over them. Hiding ever intense amidst the dark alleys of the shadow world.

"Pervert Signals… confirmed. Warning, darkness and chaos particle contamination higher than average around the target detected. Profiling, current threat level. Negligible. Needs more information. Race deduction. A human, with darkness and chaos affinity. Shadow Revenant. Demon…"

The mismatched eyed combat maid watched the duo from the shadows, collecting data about them. "Target found. Elizabeth Liones. Race… processing… human? Light particle density higher than average. Possible matches. Angel. A human with light based skills and affinity..."

And thus, she continued to collect the necessary data. Preparing the combat and psychological profiles of every Sin she could find that night. The information she immediately relayed towards her master.

And thus, the dawn of the new day soon come, the awaited confirmation ever closed.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Next day: Vaziel:**

The next day came sooner than anyone expected it, and Veronica already moved with her companions to the next town, Vaziel.

Fully prepared to intercept the villains sought to separate her dear sister from her, she thought, she was prepared for everything. Because of this, she even notified the Great Holy Knights about the happenings, sending a quick message to send reinforcements if necessary.

Now, eying the mysterious girl on Eibon side, she can't help but feel suspicious.

"So, this is your companion you spoke about last night." she measured the cloak clad Scarlet from tip to toe.

"Indeed, she is Scarlet. My faithful companion for a long time."

"Long time?" watching the girl covered by a bland cloak, seeing her apathetic, strange eyes, Veronica can't help but feel suspicious. Thought, she must admit, despite the thick cloak, this girl must have surely a good figure, and…

 _"That's… a maid attire under the cover?"_ Watching her, it was indeed a slight glimpse of Scarlet's maid attire what was visible. It cannot be denied. But even after her suspicion arose, she was calm. If Eibon or/and his mysterious companion wants to betray her, she has Griamore on her side, and all the Holy Knights her country could offer was at her disposal, she cannot lose against a wanderer!

"Sush…" but as it was not important now, she simply dismissed such thoughts with a sight. Turning towards Scarlet who reported to Eibon, aka Drake, she watched the two under the way.

"The assignment had been taken care of."

"Good." hummed Eibon.

"Also, I registered as a participant for the fighting festival."

"You know, you don't have to do this. It is not necessary."

"I disagree. It is a good opportunity to collect information about the participants personally, and the targets," she added with a low voice. "Didn't you said, Drake-san. Personal experience usually worth more than simulations." Eibon did not like this. Sure, he said such thing. Yet, he never expected so much autonomy from his creation. This was a double-edged blade. It can come down as a bad, as well a good thing in the future.

 _"It is a good thing she can make decisions by herself. But once she disagrees with me and turns on me, finding a loophole on her programming, it will be troublesome to deal with her. No matter how painful, or selfish it is, I rather not die so early."_

Scarlet was bound to his will by her programming. A master-servant relationship embedded in her very being, just like the Asimov laws restricted her artificial nature. But once she found a loophole in that, once she saw him unworthy to serve, it might come to that she will try to dispose of him, protecting her master from his own destructive nature.

"Very well. You can participate. But please, restrain yourself. We don't want to kill anyone and raise suspicion."

"Acknowledged. Thank you…" with an honest tone, the girl bowed her head, and Eibon patted her head gently.

"Umu… don't mention it."

The small party in that time already reached the boundaries of the fighting ring, in truth, they stumbled around the huge rock which served as the area of the tournament for several hours, yet, Scarlet only joined them not long ago.

"All registered fighters make your way to the centre of the fighting arena at the top of the boulder." resounded the voice of the announcer, inviting the registered into the stone-floored arena.

"Good luck, Scarlet."

"Umu… don't worry, Drake-san. It makes you look older." It was like she smirked mischevious under her mask, at least, the lights in her apathetic eyes made her look like that. "The wrinkles on your face today are extra pronounced Old man." with a great effort, she forced a smile on her always stoic face, blurting a sarcastic comment.

"Tch! Just go, or you will be disqualified. How shameful would it be? My servant disqualified in the first round? Unacceptable…"

Thought Eibon did not plan Scarlet to win, in truth, he not even planned her to join the tournament as it would attract too much attention. Yet, being disqualified in the first round under such a lowly brawl would hurt his pride as the creator of Scarlet. It would be just pitiful losing against these bunch of weaklings.

"…"

With a silent nod, she left, joining the people in the stone circle.

"It cannot be helped. Let's the test be conducted…" He murmured, an ominous light flashing through his mismatched oculars. "Combat scenario 2.0. Test start. Power level adjuster set to automatic." as he said this, the maid's heterochromatic eyes also flashed, like she accepted the order from her master.

"Let's hope these "famous brawlers" the chief of that village spoke about worth more than that so-called "Holy Knight". It was really a disappointing fight."

 _"Thought their power level is no match compared to Devana. According to the use of [Power Essence], the only ones could face her is the guy in the apron…"_ _he looked to Ban._ _"No… he may could stall Devana for around a minute, but he would be annihilated after she goes seriously… That Elvis alters ego and Griamore?"_ _He turned his attention at Howzer and the princess' bodyguard_ _. "The same, though, they would last for a shorter time."_ _Eibon then turned his head towards Meliodas._ _"That blonde kid. Yes, from what Scarlet reported, he had quite monstrous energy undulations compared to the common people around. Now, if he would fight with Devana, it would be an interesting fight. Moreover, as she seemingly discovered some kind of restriction holding him back, it might come to that he could trounce Devana if it comes to fight. Unfortunately, neither Scarlet nor I have enough information on how much his power would grow after this restriction had been removed."_

Pondering on things, it was strange, since Eibon arrived in this strange land, whenever he tried to inspect the level of people around, it was all turned blank before his eyes. Like the people around don't even have the level measurement YGGDRASSIL MK II utilised. The only thing he can make sense of a few stats, and power levels which scrambled, but displayed normally before his eyes when he tried to inspect. According to it, he can somehow judge how strong an individual was, but can't say for sure. If this goes on, he needs to come up with something to substitute it. Yet, thinking of it for a moment, it was not that surprising. This was a different world after all.

"I wonder what it is…"

 _"What about that scrawny kid in the ring?"_ _Eibon pondered unable to deduce what such a young boy is doing here, watching King suspiciously._ _"True, according to my measurements, his magic power is quite high. Even so… his strength and agility close to zero. Considering it is a battle festival, the measurement of physical strength, he had nothing to do here."_

Dusting his palms with a lazy motion, under the high collar a disgusted expression sneaked on his face realising what the rusthead kid planned.

 _"So he wants to cheat… not nice."_

Thought Eibon was not a saint himself, he would never lower himself such an extent to cheat in such lowly brawn. It just makes no sense to do so. The Grand Prize as he gets to know was just an oversized hammer. A hammer maximum a giant could wield normally.

Naturally, he investigated the weapon beforehand, sending a few [Void Seeker Eyes] to collect information.

As he gets to know, it was enchanted, but the amount of data it contained not even edged the standard, poor quality gear of a lvl 100 player. Thus, it was not attractive to him at all.

"…"

Veronica was already on his side, with her usual stature, she watched the blonde boy intensely. Hatred gathering in her gullet. Then turning to Eibon smiling.

"What about a bet? Huh? Do you think your bodyguard can beat my Griamore? Huh?" her smile teasing, voice coquettish, challenging the young trader on her side.

"Hmmm… Princess. Are you sure we should discuss this now? The competitors are not even passed the first qualifier. We don't even know our preferred fighters will pass. I see many promising individuals showing up today."

Watching the few "interesting" fighters, he hoped an exciting matchup.

"Sch... Such a spoilsport. I thought a trader like you dare to bet."

"Oh, how should I win against a princess? Kukukuku…"

Shaking her head, the tomboyish girl turned her attention back towards the competitors, watching a certain blonde boy. _"I got you! Traitor!"_

"And now, without further ado, lets the fighting Festival qualifying round being!" gave the announcement the newscaster, and the people all around roared with glee and satisfaction.

 **"OWAAA!"**

In the next moment, not only Eibon's face turned astonished, but he was taken aback out of two reasons.

One. The previous scrawny, rust head kid amidst the participants turned into a fat man for a moment, giving a bizarre, serious expression to his friend.

 _"Yes, he must be something else… definitely not human… Scarlet and my scan also confirmed this…"_

And two. A small, helmet sized figure jumped up on the side of the ring. Starting to scream. From the energy released from him, he must be from the same race as the rusty head kid.

"I am the ref! Love Helm!" with the exception of a thin veil that hid his whole body, and the helm almost consisted the quarter of his being; the little figure had a laughably thin arm and legs.

"What a strange creature…"

Thought, Eibon found Love Helm appearance ridiculous. He was well aware; appearance meant nothing for strong individuals. They can reshape their bodies however they liked.

"…"

Let's just take for example him, he may look now like a teen in his youth, but in truth, according to Scarlet's calculation, the two had enough might to destroy this continent multiple times around if they wanted to. And that would be not an overestimation, not in the slightest…

Or, if he wanted to come up with one more example, back in YGGDRASSIL MK II, he found small enemies much more troublesome than big ones. Not only there was a smaller hitbox to work with, but the enemy usually was much more faster, agiler, and hit harder.

Not accidentally players started to curse when they had to fight with the Mythical Twin Emperors of the Dreamscape, Lucidius and Insomnia. The mythical Archfey Guardians of the whole damn realm! It was not enough there was two of them, in addition, they were mythological, celestial level threats condensed into two small kids.

Not only hitting them was troublesome because the small hitbox the two offered but penetrating the force field around their bodies were extra hard due the density came with their small frames. Not speaking they took hit like a truck, able to one shoot even players of the 200th level easily. If the person was not prepared, and not specialised, they were eliminated under a moment.

Moreover, if you did not kill them at the same time, after a period of time, they could simply resurrect each other at full health. Knowing all of this, it was apparent, many guilds went bankrupt or disbanded merely because the frustration remained after fighting with the twins.

You could call them the most troublesome bosses the players had to face under the game. Many called the twins the "bane of the guilds" and it would be not an overestimation.

Even remembering those innocent looking eyes and the childish faces of the two Achfey made him shiver in his boots. Remembering how they massacred his group many times like it was just walk in the park sent chills through Eibon's spine. _"I hated those things…"_ he still had trouble to find his calm remembering their "innocent" laugh under they killed his group. " _Yet, they made me available to open my race's highest potential."_ _He also remembered the only thing came with their defeat, his mythic level World Destroyer Racial class._

"Now, the rules of the qualifying round are pretty simple." announced the small figure, bringing back Eibon from her daydreaming. "Throw your opponent out of this ring at the top of Vaizel's boulder! And the last eight people standing in the ring will advance to the preliminaries!"

Smirking like a madman, the small figure started to shout even harder.

"You can throw them! You can push them! You can send them flying with a punch! So long as it's with your bare hands, anything goes! And let the qualifying round…" Love Helm let a small dramatic pause looking around.

"Good luck, Scarlet…" Eibon muttered, and it was like Scarlet clearly heard it.

"Thank you, master," she whispered back quiet, showing a thumbs up solemnly to Eibon.

"…Begin!" Love Helm roared in his comically flimsy voice, and as good brutes, the people immediately jumped on each other, trying to push, throw, or send each other flying with a strong punch.

"This is the year I get past the qualifying rounds!"

"That's my line!" two average guys tried to push each other, just, in the end, the third mass of muscle lifted them easily.

"Hmm… Small fries." then throwing them out.

He must be quite a celebrity around here; many people cheered him afterwards.

"Guhhehehe!"

"Taizoo's done it again!"

Naturally, the people in the ring was not absent under this. Each of them fought for survival, fought so they can remain in the ring.

Taking a boxing stance, Scarlet adjusted her combat strength to be on par with the people in the ring. Being an automaton, it was easy for her, after all, for her, combat stance and power was only data, data she can process, adjust and fight according. If she would have wanted, she could moderate her strength to looks to be around an average human, then change it back when it was necessary; no one would believe a flair girl like her had any power behind her punches until in the last moment she blow the opponent away with only flaring her power.

"Shu-Shu…"

Gambolling around the opponents approached her, with distinct hits she sent her enemies flying, or, if one tried to grab her from behind, she caught the hand, throwing them out from the ring with a gentle motion

Every hit, every move the enemy made against her she calculated several steps ahead. A light blue graphical interface displayed in her vision the necessary calculations, the possible trajectory of the opponent's movement appeared, giving hints which would be the most effective way to take care of them without hurting them seriously.

'Bam! Bam! Bam!'

Under all of this, a strange lullaby left her lips.

"He stands,  
knees bent,  
arms out but close,  
he's ready.  
He moves,  
in and out,  
up and down,  
he's got this.  
He makes a move,  
Strike one...  
To the jaw.

The devil falls,"

'Crunch!'

The jaw of the man before her must likely be cracked, giving a sour expression after sent flying. His tooths remaining behind after the strike.

"Guahhh!"

"Oh! Look at that! I wonder how far he will fly!" Love Helm shouted, placing his small hand over the opening of his helmet, trying to calculate the poor delinquent trajectory.

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't enter." Not far from Eibon and Veronica, a strange pig with a barrel attached to his back announced all of this.

 _"That pig… actually, speak!? What kind of demon is he!? Speaking pig, I need to get it! To collect them all!"_

His mouth started to water under the high collar, his collector spirit rising ever intense.

It cannot be helped. True, in the game existed a companion which was a speaking, demonic pig, but it was freaking expensive and rare. And can be only acquired under a special event. Even Eibon don't have one.

"Hmm, your companion is a pretty good fighter." His astonishment was disturbed by Veronica's praising tone.

"You flatter me, princess."

"Are you sure the two of you don't want to join the kingdom? Be assured; my father treats good his subjects and knights."

"Sorry princess, we like our neutrality. And with the closing conflict, we rather remain a neutral party. Being traders and occasional mercenaries help us keep this neutrality."

"What a shame…"

In the ring, Ban and Meliodas not even warmed up when the two became aware the only two girl's participant's remarkable performance.

"Oh!"

"~Capn? What do you say? Take them?"

Meliodas inspected Scarlet for a moment, then turning his vision on the second girl, under a moment, he made his call.

"Nah! It is too early. Let's enjoy the fight just now." only after that, he recognised something is amiss on his companion. "Oh! Nice clothes!"

"~Thanks!~" Ban beamed proudly. "~I stole it!" as you may suspect, he already wore his epithet, blood red skintight attire, stolen from a different participant who already snored outside of the ring. The leather cloth, if you asked anyone was a few sizes too small for him.

'Flash! Flash! Flash!'

The girl with the flanged hat which was adorned with a lovely ribbon was lighting fast, with her skilled, practised moves pushed out many participants.

"That was some lightning fast speed!" Love Helm shouted astonished. "One single girl threw out more than a dozen men in one go!"

"She is pretty good. Ohhh, scary~ I wonder who'd ever married her.~"

Just now, the people realised, only a few people separated the participants to reach the magical number, number eight which was needed to start the qualifiers.

"Consecutive weak punches…" in a low tone, Scarlet uttered, and after a series of punches sent many opponents flying, landing near the boulder of Vaziel. "Agghhhh!"

"Come on! Show me what you got!" Taizoo, the three-time champion of the fighting festival roared. With his three-meter height, the former bandit coming to be merchant was on to grab the girl he completely dwarfed… when.

"Ugh!" the world went black, under Scarlet flicked his forehead, and pain filled his body under a moment. He felt weightless, like a bird, flying freed from the clutches called gravitation.

(The next time he woke up he was near the Vaziel boulder, his fans trying to wake him up.)

"WHAT!?"

"Taizoo-sama!" many fans roared under the big man landed near the boulder hard, a sizable bruise on his forehead.

"Hey! Look! Now the only ones at left are…"

After the astonishment subsided slightly, the people in the ring counted, and it comes to that…

"There are only seven of them!"

"What do we do? We need eight for there to be a tournament!"

Like it was some kind of serious crime, the people around became rowdy under a moment. (If you asked Eibon, these people really need to reconsider what was important.)

"Wait! There's one more person in the arena!" one of the watchers pointed it out, and all attention turned on King, who tightly grabbed his floating green, spotted pillow thingy, hovering back slowly inside the ring with a miserable expression painted on his face.

"That was close," he muttered sweating, grabbing his pillow like it would be his deadline.

"Hey! Floating's no fair!"

"Yeah! Count him as out too!"

Many complaining voices rose amidst the disqualified people; sounds Love Helm shoot down easily.

"It may be cowardly, but it doesn't count as using a weapon! So he's safe!"

Concluded the small referee wisely, then called the eight remained in the waiting room, where all of them will get know who will be their opponent in the next rounds.

…

The room was simple, not even containing furniture where the pairs will be decided.

"The remaining eight will now draw straws!" said confidently the small figure while holding a small basket of different sticks. "The two who draw the same letter will go against each other in the first round!"

One by one, the people draw straws, and Love Helm started to announce the opponents.

"Griamore vs Matrona!"

Looking in the direction of the two, it seemed the scrawny kid started to discuss something with Meliodas. "Matrona", the girl with the hat obviously did not want them to get to know who she was in real, thus, turned her head right away. A movement, Scarlet recognised immediately, scanning the energy emission of the participants ever intensely.

"Cain vs Old Fart!"

"Pfft! Old Fart? Who's got a stupid name like that?" King almost burst out in laughter, looking around. His opponent, a small old man with the style of a drunkard master, did not care about it. Just continued gulping his drink.

"You."

Ban needed only said as much, and King burst out in an intense rage. "RAWR! USE A BETTER NAME THAN THAT!"

"Bain vs Scarlet!"

"Oh!~" Ban sighed obviously disappointed. "~Capn! I hoped we could be together in the first round! What a disappointment!~"

"Hihi! Don't worry; I am sure both of us will make to the semi-finals."

"Umu…~"

"By the way… What kind of name is that?! It is completely obvious!"

With a deadpanned expression, Meliodas can't help but question his friend's judgement and naming sense. Even he, who had legendary bad luck naming things could come up better names.

"I couldn't think of anything better on the spot!~" While Ban tried to defend his decision, Love Helm prepared to announce the last pair. But before that…

"…"

For a moment, the three present sins almost got blown by Howzer — who looked like an Elvis imitator with his blondish— walked towards them with a suspicious expression churned his face. Leaning uncomfortably close to the astonished Meliodas.

"Gil said that the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins was a kid… Could it be these two… is?" knowing the name of the participants, it started to get more and more suspicious.

"Is… is he onto us?"

While King was sure his guise was not blown, he was sure as a Holy Knight, Howzer able to recognise his friends. No, it was 100% he remembered them. There was no way a Holy Knight lacks the sense to realise who the three of them was. " _We are screwed…"_

 _"_ But their names are different! Hah! Hahaha! My-my! My imagination really wild today!"

Bursting out in glee, he walked away funnily meanwhile scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that!"

The three sins could sigh in relevance, praising whoever sent Howzer. If it would be any other holy knight, their cover most likely burst under a moment.

"We are saved.~"

"By his stupidity."

King could only shake his head and facepalm. Questioning the obvious fact; how a person with such a low intelligence can actually become a Holy Knight?

"And the last duo! Meliodafu and Howzer!" declared the small figure in the middle of the room.

"Take care of me."

In the next moment, before the participants left the room, Scarlet bowed politely towards Ban. A motion Ban just smiled on, waving it off.

"Don't worry… Papa Bain will take care of you!~"

"That girl…" King can't help but mutter, feeling the immense danger the girl… no… that creature represents. Whoever she was, since the start of the festival, he was wary of coming in her immediate vicinity. Just now, under she just glanced in his immediate direction, the feeling of dread washed through Harlequin.

 _"Something is not right with that girl! Definitely not right! An otherworldly presence is hanging around her!"_

 _After this, the first qualifying round started._

"Matrona vs Griamore!"

"Seven feet tall, and weighs 200 pounds, it is Griamore!"

"Impressive,"

Eibon suspected the man was heavy. But 200 pounds? Muscle indeed weighted more than fat.

"Standing 5'-4" and weighing who knows many pounds, it's Matrona!"

Obviously, Eibon knows it very well why Love Helm did not announce Matrona's weight. Even so, it was a shame. Though he did not declare it openly; he was rather fond of good looking women. Just look at Scarlet, and it came down as an obvious thing.

It was him who requested a designer to design his servant's face and body, because he preferred watching it, then fantasise about "it".

No matter how perverse it sounded, he was a man, after all.

"Tell us your three sizes!" an abrupt shout can be heard from the sidelines.

"91 cm, 58 cm, 90 cm." Meliodas mumbled not far from Eibon, caressing his chin with a calculative expression.

"What kind of number are those!" King shouted astonished, completely flustered.

Naturally, the void king heard those number mumbled by the blonde boy, making quick modelling in his head afterwards.

"Not bad…"

"Just as I thought. They were lured here by the Sacred Treasure. The Seven Deadly Sins are cocky." Veronica mumbled, turning to the white-clad individual. "Drake-san, be prepared. It might come to that you and your companion needs to work for your money."

"As you wish, but if I may ask, what is a "sacred treasure" you spoke about?"

"Oh! You did not know?"

After a moment of astonishment, the princess explained everything thoroughly.

"The sacred treasures are…"

Veronica explained everything according to her best knowledge. As she summed it, the seven sacred treasures were seven powerful tools of the kingdom, wielded by the Sins before their "betrayal", gifted them by her father, King Bartra. She had no idea what their power was; she only knows it was her father who gifted them for the seven.

Naturally, she was angry. Simply could not understand why her father was so irresponsible to gift the seven the most important treasures of the kingdom. "Those criminals," she muttered frustrated.

Yet, now, she can't do anything about it. Just hope the best.

"Oh, miss! You can keep the hat, but kindly remove your cloak! I have to make sure you're not concealing any weapons."

Hearing out the request of Love Helm, Matrona obliged, clasping the fastener of her cloak.

"That…"

What revealed before Eibon and the crowd made his eyes widen for a moment. Thought he should have expected it after feeling the familiar presence of the girl.

"Woaaah!"

"Nice!"

The people cheered with glee, cheering the beautiful girl revealed before them — thought, her face was still partly concealed with her hat. Her outfit was the exact same Eibon received with Scarlet's report from last light.

 _"They must have multiple sets…"_

Just now, the measurements and charts his servant sent him popped up before his eyes.

 _"Yes, she is the giant girl. Serpent's Sin, Diane… According to my divination spell, some kind of shrinking debuff affecting her, and there is a second person hiding… in her cleavage!?… kukuku… lucky fellow."_

Just like in the game, his abilities worked similarly. Charts, data and information popped up and displayed in his vision immediately under Eibon used his divination spells. Yet, he was unable to measure level; it was truly a shame. But he was sure he would be able to come up with something to complement this small defect.

 _"…Hmm… interesting. Drastically reduced strength and special stats slightly increased agility and speed…"_

Eibon suspected, his, and Scarlet's ability to analyse, discern stats, and make deduction with only a glance was rare. If he was right, and things worked similarly like a novel in this world. Magic casters and fighters would go green with envy if they get to know he and Scarlet were capable of this. Even without being able to discern people by level and only relied on stats and combat strength, it gave them the edge needed before starting a fight.

"…"

Analysing the opponent under fight was crucial, and players and their servants could do it by only glancing at others, then using a simple skill or spell.

Naturally, such "peeking" can be easily blocked in the game, but here… he did not meet beings those were able to do so. Anti-divination measurements basically were nonexistent here. Or, he did not encounter them until now…

Even those two "peekers" who tried to spy after him was somewhat defenceless. He was even able to send a few [Light Fingered Treasure Demons] to steal their wealth then gain a sweet loot in the end.

" _Kukuku! How amusing…"_

Musing on this, Eibon turned his head to Veronica. "Is something wrong, your highness?"

"It's nothing, don't take your eyes from that girl. The choker in her neck, I find it strangely familiar…"

"Of course…"

Scarlet stood not far from them, next to her Howzer.

"So… how are you doing? Hehe…?"

Howzer tried to initiate a conversation, but even Scarlet discovered the man's lack of talent doing so. In desperation, she just sighed looking in her master's direction for help. Naturally, in answer, she only received the weak answer… " _Keep it up! It will be soon over…"_

Thus, she endured, answering robotically at Howzer's question. Her tactic seemed to work out just fine because, after a few inquiries, the man gave up with a strange expression on his face.

"…"

As for the match between Matrona and Griamore… it ended just as Eibon suspected it would.

The man might be strong. But even after using his 'bubble' power and creating a force field around his body, trying to push Matrona out from the ring. It was all for notch… from the analysation of the battle strength of the two. It was obvious which one will win.

"Ahhh!"

Maybe, if he would just concentrate on his task, not enraged the girl by giving a speech how he respects Veronica and will defeat Meliodas, Matrona would have even pushed out in time. But… as usual, he was a knight who liked grand speeches and praising his loved lady. Thus, causing his loss.

Before he was able to eliminate her from the match, Matrona simply shattered the bubble Griamore's magic formed with a sharp punch. The rapid fluctuation of her power in her enraged state not even surprised Eibon for a moment, it was the same with enrage effects, easily calculable.

True, it was a close call, yet, in the end, it was Matrona who sent Griamore flying.

"Ugh!" the big man did not stop, landing far from the boulder of Vaziel, falling unconscious.

"Impossible!" Veronica immediately jumped, and Love Helm announced the winner.

"Griamore went out of the bounds! The winner of the first round, group A is… MATROOOONA!"

"Matrona" looked confident, rubbing the lock of her hair with a playful expression. 'Rub-rub'

In that time, because of the intense fight, her face revealed, her stylish hat flying far.

"A beautiful young maiden took down the huge powerful man with one hit!"

After this, "Matrona" seemed very giddy, even approaching Meliodas, just in the next moment, after only speaking a few words with him… She struck him, trotting away with a pouting expression.

"Hah… lover's prattle…" Eibon concluded, looking at Veronica who turned to investigate where Griamore landed.

"Keep your eyes on them. I will investigate where that idiot landed."

"As you wish…" Eibon bowed simply, and Veronica already disappeared amidst the people.

The next round went as suspected. "Old Fart" against the "Drunken" Old master.

"Hic!" the drunken man was not sober, not even under the fight. Moreover, he was barely able to stand and was on the verge to fall asleep.

"Is he really all that amazing?" Diane questioned.

"Yeah…!"

King tried his best, giving his all, but in the end…

"He is pathetically weak…" Mumbled Meliodas with a deadpanned expression, knowing very well the chances of his friend.

"Har Har! Ready to throw the towel?" the old man questioned King who he easily dominated.

Numerous complaining voices heard from the crowd. "This barely qualifies as a fight!"

As expected, King did not manage to hold out for even one minute after that. He was disqualified under a few moments.

Even after he tried to use his powers and cheat, the drunkard most likely had some kind of sixth sense or sneezed, and his momentum carried on, punching King out from the arena.

"Wha—!?"

Just like Meliodas concluded the end result, King flew out from the ring with an astonished expression and lost the match: "Physically, he even lost against a cat who stole his food." with that, Meliodas summed everything that happened under the match between Cain — the drunken old man, and "Old Fart" — King.

Hearing this, Diane sweatdropped with a flat expression.

"Cain wins!" Love Helm announced.

"…" the crowd was depressed for a few moments, but the referee's next announcement made them perk up a little bit.

"Group C! Bain vs Scarlet!"

The two sides stepped in the ring. Meanwhile, Howzer already left to investigate what happened with Griamore and Veronica.

Scarlet showed an icy cold expression under her mask, eying Ban apathetic.

"~Well, hello there…" Bain smiled like a fox, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Lady… Just like in Matrona's case, you need to remove your cloak." notified her Love Helm, and she obliged immediately.

Removing her cover, she revealed her distinguished maid outfit. (This was an unarmored version of her original one with distinct differences. Even when Eibon's and her power were sealed for a certain extent out of obvious reasons, using their normal gear was just too much.)

'Whistle' "~A maid? Really?" Ban snickered, assessing his opponent. "~Can you serve me some cake and ale? I start to get hungry…~" His tone singing, not afraid the slightest.

"…"

Thought, Eibon said her previous to change, replace her attire with something else, less conspicuous. She was rather fond of her clothes, saying: _"It is my decision to wear servant clothes. This is what connects me to you, Eibon-sama. A servant to her old, pervert master. Please, let me wear it…"_

Thought, the cloth was fundamentally different from her battle gear, and she even used a strong illusion to change the basic structure of her face to be more mature. It was too conspicuous if you asked Eibon. And it started to frighten him more and more how headstrong his servant was when she wanted something.

 _"I programmed her like that… but this…"_

The crowd already cheered, seeing the beautiful maid revealing her features, cheering her encouraging.

"Oh! A maid?" Meliodas exclaimed, immediately deducing her "three sizes" under a moment

"Captain! You perv!" naturally, Diane immediately bopped his head hard, disapproving profoundly how her captain undresses the women so quickly with his eyes.

"What do you think? What're her chances?" immediately reacting King's question, Meliodas hummed, fondling his chin.

"Hmmm~" He was aware, the maid was strong. Yet, he can't say how strong. "Honestly, I don't know… it might come to that she win the match."

"Whaaa!?" both King and Diane exclaimed loud, Elizabeth, hiding in Diane's cleavage squirmed in fear.

"Lord Ban… losing?" even the thought was frightening for the timid girl.

"What do you think, "Old Fart"?"

Watching King, the rust haired boy just shrugged. "She is dangerous. Some kind of unnatural air surrounds her. Whatever it is, even looking at her sends shivers in my spine."

"Even if he is an idiot, he surely not loses against a maid." thought, Diane was not sure if Ban can win in honourable combat, she know her companion too well, she was sure he will use his special ability to steal his opponent's strength, then turn the match in the last moment. Like he did with them when the "Vampires of Edinburgh" accident happened.

"Yo-You think so, "Matrona"?"

Wisely, every member of the little group used their cover name. Even when King hated his… "Old Fart"

Meliodas' expression hardened watching Scarlet, feeling the immense pressure the girl tried to conceal, but ultimately can't hide from his keen senses. Even looking at her, with his current strength, he was sure he couldn't defeat her.

He should have left, bringing Elizabeth far from here, yet, his curiosity did not allow to act as such. If there is a danger lying on the horizon, he must explore it before it's too late. Or he will be separated from Elizabeth… again!

"Oh! Look at that! A maid! The beauty and the monster!" Love Helm shouted excited.

With his towering stature, strange eyes and appearance, Ban really looked a monster compared to Scarlet who gave an icy expression to the Sin.

"Towering at 6'-11" and weighing at 170 pounds its Baaain! Facing the timid maid! Scarlet, with her 5'-5". Weighing, who knows how many, never announce a lady's weight!" exclaimed Love Helm wisely, and the crowd cheered for the maid.

"Umu…" she gave her fans a thumbs up, inciting the crowd even more.

"Woaaah! You can do it, girl!"

"Please take care of me." she bowed elegantly once more, pulling her skirt up in courtesy.

"Sure thing, sweet cake…~ Say what… after I win the match, you can pay me a drink. I promise I go easy on you.~"

"Combat modifiers engaged. Permission to collect data…" her eyes flashed immediately, hopping up and down in one place.

"~Say what?"

"Let the fight begin!"

Love Helm shouted, and Ban took a strange stance. "~Girlie! You can back up now. I don't really like hitting girls…"

Scarlet said nothing, continued to frolic around Ban.

"Or not, and let's enjoy the fight.~ Come, I even allow you to hit me once."

Offering the better part of his cheek, he did not need to say twice; Scarlet was before him before he could even react.

'Boom! Crack!'

His jaw cracked, pushing him in the boundaries of the ring, several depressions came into existence on his abdomen and chest. If Ban were a simple human, he would have unable to continue the fight. But being Scarlet collected data beforehand, she was aware, with his power level, this amount of injury is nothing for the man. Thought barely, Ban stopped on the tip of his feet before twisting himself back to the battlefield.

"~Ah… that was…" Ban's jaw cracked under a moment, regenerating his broken face and ribs, healing his injuries under a moment. "That was unexpected. You hit hard, girlie.~" like nothing happened, and he did not even register his grave injuries, a new mad light lit in Ban's eyes. "Let's fight then! Now it's my turn!~ Don't worry; I will be gentle!"

Scarlet's expression did not change of course; she just analysed the situation.

"Unusual regeneration. Possible source. High-grade healing factor. Rumours confirmed. Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban. Special ability number one saved in the subfolder." she muttered, raising her hand once more. "New task established, collect a sample for further analysation."

"Now…~ it's my turn. Your hits are hard, maiden~ but it cannot compare to the captain's.~ Don't worry; I will let your pretty face in one piece!"

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

Under a moment, Ban's speed increased tenfold, raining his storm of fists on Scarlet, storming her defence.

"Come on!"

 _"Defensive tactic gamma, initialised."_

The two sides blurred in an instant; normal humans can't follow them anymore.

"Wow…" Meliodas exclaimed. "That girl is pretty good."

"That speed…" King started to sweat, unable to follow the two. "It is definitely not normal. Captain, do you think…?"

"Hmm… A Holy Knight, possibly. But I am not sure…"

'Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash!'

Scarlet "forced" to defend against Ban's strikes, making calculated evasive manoeuvres, blocking the man's hits with high precision footwork and defensively raising her arm. Thought, she let a few hits reach her, she also managed to slip past a few punches. Coming out from the fight completely unscathed would be too suspicious after all.

 _"Opening found, utilising counter attack. Combat modifier, increase strength by 1%!"_

"Consecutive Normal Punches…" knowing Ban's unnatural regeneration capabilities, Scarlet raised the bar, giving more effort in her strike.

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Crack!'

In that time the arena was a mess, cracked and completely ruined.

"Wheeze!"

Any normal human would have died long ago, disappeared from the sheer amount of damage and internal bleeding Scarlet and Ban's punches caused, yet, the Fox's sin of greed just grinned, starting to enjoy the fight more and more meanwhile his broken body regenerated rapidly.

"This…! I never felt so invigorated since I fought with the captain!~ I like you! Show me more!"

Still hopping like a rabbit maid, Scarlet's expression was apathetic, her simple clothes slightly bruised, torn in a few places.

It cannot be helped; these were simple clothes without any defensive quality or data crystal embedded in them, she expected as much.

'Swush! Swush!' shadowboxing, she never ceased to hop up and down. "Come…"

Thus, Ban accepted the invitation for a dance, lunged forward her with even more speed and strength.

Thus the fight continued…

Meanwhile, Meliodas decided to investigate the strange white clothed boy standing not far from them, watching Scarlet and Ban's fight with great attention. The one he saw Scarlet commune before the tournament really started, and currently chatted with Hawk.

"As you say, I am the mighty Hawk-sama, the Captain of Leftovers. You are lucky meeting me here." Hawk praised himself, as usual.

"Oh! How lucky of me. So, Master Hawk, what a unique individual like yourself is doing around here in this time of a day? You said you are strong, why not participate then?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Hawk puffed proudly. "It would be just not fair against the other participants. My mighty self would just pummel them to the ground once I would enter that ring. It would be mildly boring."

"Ah, I see, how foolish of me not knowing this, please forgive my ignorance." Eibon bowed. Obviously, he was the king of sarcasm, but for distinct reasons, Hawk never registered sarcasm, not, if it was aimed against his "mighty" self.

"Don't worry about it, many people still stumbling in the dark about my might… but fret not, Hawk-sama will take care of you."

"Oi! Pig Bastard! How're the sales going?! If you can't sell the whole barrel worth of ale until the end of the tournament, we will roast you for dinner."

"Ai!" immediately, Hawk started to yelp, desperately offering the ale from the barrel on his back and leaving Eibon alone.

"Oh, hello." with a blinking expression, Drake never really anticipated Meliodas approaching him. If that meant his cover was blown, it would be just pity.

"Hey! How is it going, I am Meliodafu. Owner of the bar, Boar Hat."

"Drake, travelling merchant and adventurer."

The two shook hands.

"So, what brought you here? Coming to watch the competition?"

"Hmm, just watching my companion compete."

"And your friend is?"

Drake pointed at Scarlet whose fight ever intensifying with Ban with each passing moment.

"Oh! She is fast."

"Indeed, she is training since she was but a small cog."

"Cog?" Meliodas tilted his head, unable to find similarities between the girl and a "cog".

"Ah, don't even listen to my nonsense, instead, care to tell me more about your bar? I suppose, after the competition ends, we need a good place to stay. The prices of this city are quite cumbersome."

"Sure thing!" Meliodas beamed and started to speak about the Boar Hat.

How "generous" his prices are. Giving extra attention to how "good" the meal and how many ale and alcohol his establishment offers. And similar things.

Back in the fight, Ban covered from tip to toe with blood, his body rapidly regenerating.

"~Fufufu… I like you. But your luck only holds this long. Let's see how you like this!"

A chart of data displayed before Scarlet eyes, displaying the changed energy undulations Ban's body started to emit. It was strange energy which began to tap on her reserves. Maybe the innate skill of the individual before her.

 _"Leech field detected! Proposal… Initiate counter measurement: Inesco Sanguisugae! Processing... Initiate anti-leech field until further notice. Current goal, collect samples. Bait energy field activated. Resource separated: starting bait radiation. Movement and coordination adjusted to fit the target's expectation."_

'Crack!' with a strong punch, Ban's front teeth flew far under Scarlet's heavy punch. Her movement and coordination visibly started to get worse moment by moment.

"Ow! That broke my tooth off!~" licking down the blood, he immediately pulled up his lip, showing the newly grown teeth. "Just kidding!~"

The fight continued, and Scarlet received more and more hits, her movement started to turn sluggish with each second, her hits came out softer and softer. In opposite, Ban coming out faster and faster with each passing moment, his hits gained volume with each second.

"Oh! He is doing it again!" Diane exclaimed in excitement.

King just frowned, knowing very well what Ban is doing just now. "Great… here he comes again."

"What do you think, which one will win?"

"Tch! Who knows, if Ban manages to steal all her stamina before he is pushed out from the ring, then he, if not, then the girl."

Not far from them with Eibon and Meliodas…

"Oh! Hehe… this is Ban for you." with a weak chuckle, Meliodas can't help but remember when his friend used such tactic, his innate ability indeed a cheat towards other people.

"Ban?" Eibon turned to him.

"Ahhh… I mean, Bain. Sorry, I mispronounced his name."

"Sure thing, Meliodas."

His eyes widened, turning towards Drake, his hands ready to pull his broken sword, but in the end, held himself back.

"My name is Meliodafu." Meliodas expression was still cool, playing his part.

"Of course, it is, did I said anything else?" Eibon smiled under his high collar, beaming innocently.

"Hmm… when?"

"Hmm… what when?"

Meliodas saw his smile, nodding appreciating. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness…"

"As said, don't know what are you speaking about, instead, care to share a good story while watching the match? I am sure a barkeeper like you have a few to share."

"Oh, of course. But where to start…?" Meliodas hummed, fondling his chin and "sharing" a good tale with Eibon. "Ah! I know!" thus, he told him a humorous story about seven little workers who did not get paid.

Back in the battlefield, Ban started to push back Scarlet more and more, giving her "hard" time to keep up.

"Wheeze, wheeze… ready to give up?" Scarlet imitated steady breathing while collecting data.

 _"Combat data analysed, profile set. Saved in the folder_ _Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban _. Ability number two: Leech field: Draining the target's stamina, strength and speed, adding it to the user's own. Assessing possible drawback: Beep! Conjunction completed! Possible drawback. 95.4%. Life-threatening exhaustion after the effect disperses."__

Naturally, with her capabilities, it was easy to recognise the real identity of the sin. And she was unable to process, how the people around were failed to identify them. From the description given, it was easy to distinguish most of them, even when in a few pictures their appearance was slightly different, the base of their faces was the same.

'Smash! Smash! Smash! Smash!'

Scarlet's moves turned sluggish, then… her arm barely touched Ban's face under the last strike. Like the strength behind her punch lost all its might.

"Oh~…"

Ban just smirked triumphantly.

"~That tasted pretty good. You have some quality stamina here."

'Thud!' Scarlet fell on her back, staring blankly the sin, like her stamina completely disappeared under a moment.

Towering above the girl, his triumph seemed to set in stone.

"~So, what do you say? Care to continue? Or give up?"

With his hand over her, he was on to leech away her remained strength.

"Defeat is not an option," she muttered monotone.

"~Oh, so icy… then so be it."

The bait stamina radiation started to flow in Ban's body, giving him even more vigour.

"Would you look at that!? How could that happen?!" Love Helm exclaimed in excitement. "Oh no! If Scarlet does not does something she will lose! She will give up or can come up with something. Let's see what will happen!"

"Oh, there's a little bit left, eh?" Better clean off my plate.~"

Intense flow of energy started to flow towards Bain's body.

"Bain! You will kill her!"

Diane's shout did not move Ban; he just gave a deadpan expression to Diane. "She did not yet give up; it is up to her…~"

"Referee! Do something!"

"It cannot be helped! She either gives up, fall out from the ring, or lose her consciousness." hearing the explanation of the small referee, Diane gritted her teeth. Knowing very well, if she reveals herself just now, their cover will be blown.

Looking back at Scarlet, Ban only raised a brow. "So?~" he flung his fist, and the pressurised air destroyed the place near her head. "Care to give up?~"

Yet, Scarlet's face did not even flinch; no fear can be seen in her eyes. She gave a look for Ban that made him remember his sad past. "Tch! Don't give me that look! Don't be stupid! Give up!" he roared, and the sheer pressure of air his punches caused destroyed the ground around the maid's body. "Give up or I may accidentally kill you! Don't be stupid!"

"Defeat is not an option," She exclaimed icily in the next moment, giving Ban a pause, he backed in astonishment. "What!?"

This small momentum was enough for her to give a thumbs up to Diane from the ground.

"Tch! Don't be a fool! No matter who you are, you can't escape my physical hunt."

"Doubtful…"

"Then, so be it, don't say I didn't warn you!" Ban gritted his teeth; he really doesn't want to do this. But if the girl is too stubborn to accept defeat, then so be it.

"Thought, it is a pity.~" Ban's voice carried a solemn sadness; if she does not give up, then he needs to knock her out.

His muscles bulged, giving him a new hulking form under his muscles ripped to their limits.

"It is it! I will put my back into this strike!~ Don't forget. I warned you!"

'Shosh!'

His hit connected with Scarlet's stomach, disturbing dust and debris, making the whole boulder crack in two.

 **'Crack!'**

"He went too far!"

"He killed her!" shouted Diane desperately. Elizabeth is covering her mouth in fear and dread. "No… Lord Ban…" she muttered. "How could you?"

In the dust, it was just a flash, but Scarlet rose under a moment, like Ban's ability did not even affected her previous. Under a moment, she grabbed his wrist, deforming like wet tissue paper.

'Crack!'

"What the..!~" Ban can only say as much, not even recognising the pain under Scarlet was already on the move, towering above him.

His wrist grabbed, broken to pieces with little effort. "Sorry…" Scarlet apologised, bowing her head, and in the next moment…

'Tear! Splash!'

Ban only recognised his arm missing, torn out from its place from its base. It started to regenerate immediately of course, but it was already too late, Scarlet was on the move.

"Combat modifier, increase power… Gatling Strikes…."

Her eyes lit up slightly, and her fist connected with Ban's face once more. Then his abdomen, then his stomach. Then with his leg, then with all his body, then with his face once more! It was like a hundred fists hit him at once, not only two. His body broken, twisting like spaghetti under pressure.

"This…Not cool …!~." Ban can only mutter as much with his splintered jaw and face.

'Crack!'

His skull crushed to smithereens, his neck twisted, his body broken from the sheer vibration followed the last, strongest strike, and the momentum of the punch carried onward, sending him flying in the stone wall behind the cracked boulder, spinning in the air like a broken helicopter.

'Baaam!'

Bloodied, body broke, his self-embedded in the side of the cliff in the far, he looked more like an overboiled spaghetti than a former human being now. Almost soup like his broken self stick on the wall.

Silence descended on the crowd under the dust settled, revealing Scarlet's unbroken, but ragged form standing in the middle of the ring. Holding Ban's severed limb in her grasp, her other fist still dripped from Ban's fresh blood.

"She… she defeated Ban…" muttered King in disbelief. He just stared Scarlet still standing in silence in the destroyed ring, the expression of dread appearing on his face. "How does that happen? She was on the ground. I did not even saw anything!"

"Lord Ban…" Elizabeth muttered worried, fearing Ban's life. Thought, she heard from Meliodas about Ban's apparent immortality, she obviously doesn't want him to get hurt.

"I saw everything clear…" explained Diane with a concerned visage, squinting her eyes thoughtfully.

"You do?!"

"Yes…" she nodded seriously. "She was fast, inhumanly fast. Ban did not hold back; even when his fist connected with her abdomen, it was all he could muster. His whole body was in that strike. Yet, that girl's expression remained cold all along, like she did not even register this as a punch like she did not even concern herself with a hit that calibre. She just simply grabbed his arm at the moment the stone cracked, then torn it out like Ban would be just a ragdoll, first destroying his body with her fast strikes, then punching him far."

King backed, gulping looked in Scarlet's direction with dread. "What kind of monster is she…?"

…

"Well, sorry about your friend… I need to scold my bodyguard after this."

"Nah! Don't worry about it." Meliodas waved away Drake's concern. "He used to get beaten up worse…" thought, his slight surprise still surfaced in his tone.

"Ah, I see…" Eibon can't help but sight. If this is true, then he doesn't want to imagine what this "Bain" figure used to receive from his opponents. "Still, please forgive her."

"Ah, no problem. Thought, she can do maid duty in my bar if you are really sorry. I am sure her presence will raise the income! Hihi!"

"Hmm, you need to discuss this with her."

"And the winner is! Scarleeeet!" announced the referee, and Scarlet give a thumbs up to the crowd. Naturally, she still stood in the ring, holding a bloody stump that was Ban's arm in her grasp.

"Sample collected…" she muttered quietly.

Howzer, who in the meantime returned just blinked, Veronica and Griamor watching with disbelief the young girl.

"Is that…" Howzer gulped. "Yes, my eyes did not deceive me! She sent Ban flying just like that."

"Hmmm… I said so, didn't I?" Veronica grinned triumphantly. "I have a nose to recruit people."

"Hmmm… I agree. Impressive. But let's not judge so quickly, maybe it was just luck or some kind of secret technique."

"Yeah… sure." Howzer deadpanned on Griamor's reserved explanation.

…

Meanwhile Scarlet walked to her master, bowing elegantly.

"Nice work." Drake patted her head, and she smiled under her mask.

"Thank you. I do my best."

"Thought, it was a little harsh. Don't you think? You raise too much ruckus. Don't forget, low profile is the keyword."

"I am sorry…" she turned to Meliodas, bowing to him as well. "Sorry, I did not mean to hurt your friend."

"Ah! No problem. Thought, you can do maid duty in my bar if you have some compunction. Or maybe…" Meliodas made some pervy grabbing motions with his hands. "If I can sample your blossoms, we will be even."

Scarlet just shrugged disgusted, turning her head away. "Confirmed, pervert. Next time, I will eradicate you."

"Please forgive us; I need to speak with her."

"Of course."

Meliodas just nodded smiling; this was indeed an unexpected outcome and a great match.

"Next match! Howzer and Meliodafu!" Love Helm announced loud.

"Oh! It is my turn! Hehe… if you excuse Me." Meliodas excused himself just like that, joining Howzer in the ruined ring.

"I waited for this match!" the holy knight cracked his fist with glee, an enthusiasm Meliodas reciprocated.

"Hehe! We should give the crowd a good show!"

…

"Hmm… your companion indeed impressive." Veronica and Griamore walked over the two, a praise Eibon and Scarlet accepted with a respectful nod.

"Thank you, princess; we appreciate the compliment."

"What training you went through? I have never seen such a technique."

For Griamore's question, Scarlet answered immediately in her reserved way.

"It is the martial art of our home country. Usually, monks pass it down to the younger generations. Thanks to my uncle's training, I was able to learn it. It utilises life force and Ki to strengthen the body and to make it hard as steel. Without using my internal life force, and spiritual energy, in another name Ki in the last moment, I would have been unable to come over the top and win the match."

"Hmm… I see."

Just like discussed, Scarlet followed the discussed backstory what mixed a faint truth about her proficiency in close ranged combat and knowledge in martial arts.

"Indeed. Meanwhile Scarlet apt in martial arts and close quarter combat, I usually use magic to fight off the opponents, if they get too close, sword. But I am very clumsy with it…" he laughed wryly. "As the princess already witnessed."

"Hmm… it was not that bad, it was definitely better than I handle my sword." no matter her pride as a princess, she gave praise where it due. In truth, what impressed her was not Eibon's sword work back then, but the speed and technique he utilised, how quickly he defeated the bandits those attacked her. It was just a flash, and she was out of danger's way.

"Now, let's watch how Howzer eliminates that criminal."

With a confident expression, she turned forward, watching the match.

"Hmm, care a little bet, princess?"

"I don't mind. I bet, Howzer will win."

"Then I don't have another choice, but bet on Meliodafu."

"Good then, if I win, you work for free, and the two of you became knights of the kingdom."

"Very well, if I win, we will get triple payment."

"Deal!" the two shook hands, and the deal was signed.

Griamore did not like this of course. A princess on the path of gambling? It was just a bad omen. But as he was just a bodyguard in his current state, as well, suffered the shame of defeat, the big man decided, it is the best he remain silent.

"By the way, why she still holding that bloody stump?" Veronica pointed it out.

"She has this weird hobby to collect trophies from her opponent's body. And well…" Eibon rolled his eyes, giving a look the severed arm in Scarlet's grasp. "She got that this time. Not as the guy will miss it. He most likely just grow a new one."

"Hmm, I see…" Veronica said so, though, not without a disturbed expression. She heard the fact how Ban was initially executed thirty times at least, and he is still alive and kicking even today.

A little time later…

As expected, the fight only took a few minutes, and Howzer… well… "Ahh! Worth it!" Howzer roared, flying out from the tornado he himself created, landing amidst the woods hard.

'Crash!'

"The winner is… Meliodafu!" Love Helm announced with joy.

"Su… that was a good fight, hihihi!"

Meliodas laughed and leisurely walked to his friends, his clothes slightly torn and wrinkled.

"Tch! Why am I not surprised?"

Veronica pouted, turning her head away.

"Triple payment then…"

"Fine then…!"

…

Not far from them, Hawk trotted leisurely, heading towards where Ban landed.

"All right! Woo-hoo! I sold out an entire barrel before the semifinals! I rawk! Who will not be served for dinner? Hawk-sama, of course! Mama will be so proud!" at that moment, the captain of Leftovers reached Ban, who was deeply embedded in a Cliffside and looked more like a twisted, bloodied corpse instead of his old self. Thought, his body regenerated faster than Deadpool was ever capable of.

"Whew! That was some punches girl!~ It was like when Capn' punched me last time!~ Fufufufu!"

With a gleeful expression, the man laughed, earning a strange look from Hawk, and the surrounding people gathered under him.

"Dammiiit! I can't believe I lost so early; I was so careless!~."

"Hey Ban!" in the next moment, Hawk called for him. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Hey!~Master!" with a wild smirk, Ban made a daring request. "~Care to carry me back. It is like my whole body went numb."

"Tch! In your dreams. Maybe if you offer a mountain worth of scraps… maybe… but without that, don't even think about it."

Ban's body cracked under his bones regenerated, forcing himself forward, his self fallen on Hawk.

"Whaaa! What are you doing!?" Hawk panicked trotted wildly.

"My body feels suuuper heavy after using "physical hunt".~"

"Who cares… get off me!"

The people around just looked confused after the pair disappeared, Hawk carrying away Ban on his back, trying to shake him off.

"Maaan, my body was so light just moments agooo!~ That girl had some quality stamina~"

"Hmm?" Suddenly, on the hillside, Hawk stopped, sniffing in the air. "I smell it…"

"Leftovers?"

"Hell noo!" with a tired sight, the proud boar continued his way. "… a storm's brewing."

"Next, the semi-finals are finally starting!" even in that distance, the duo clearly heard Love Helm's singing voice, announcing the next round.

…

In the far, two manta-like creatures soared through the air, carrying three armoured figures donned in different knight gear.

One was like a dong without balls; two females occupied the second flying manta ray.

"Geera, have we arrived at Vaizel?" asked the one with pitch black eyes, emitting slight demonic energy.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, don't be so anxious, Jericho…" the second girl's face was strange, youthful, her flowing raven black hair well treated, but from her completely closed eyes it was questionable how she was able to see anything.

"Of course, I'd be anxious. I am itching to use this power to the fullest."

A storm brewed in the far. What matter of catastrophe will the arrival of the holy knights bring?

* * *

 **From the next chapter:**

"Howd-yo! This is Love Helm! Your favourite referee!" the small figure spin, giving a slight courtesy.

"Stay with us in the next chapter! It will guarantee to bring some exciting developments! A catfight for the approval of the loved one! A knight's forgiveness towards an older one! And of course, heeding the call of the great Warhammer, a huge boulder will fall from the sky, bringing apocalypse of nature! All of this accompanied by the rattle game of a knight! How will the dark lord act? What change his servant will bring in the story? Will the princess survive or die? Will the saint grieve? You will know next time! Until that, stay with us! In the next chapter! The grand Vaizel fighting games continue!"

In the next moment, a maid sneaked upon Love Helm, grabbing him and squeezing the little one to her chest. "Let me go!" shrieked the small one, trying to get away desperate.

"Cute…" she mumbled in a cold tone, caressing his helm. But… in the next moment, a figure sneaked in her vision.

"What's going on here?"

Scarlet eyes immediately changed direction, flashing, then grabbing Hawk.

"Whoaaa! So fluffy, I am gonna die!" she exclaimed in a robotic tone.

"HELP!"

Using the momentary distraction Hawk provided, Love Helm sneaked away, hoping he never meet the girl again. "Crazy maid…"

"Master, can I keep it?"

"It is yours, but take care of it!" Eibon gave the permission for his servant, sipping some tea accompanied with Merlin who bombarded him with her questions.

"Help! You bastard help me!"

Meliodas ignored Hawk's plea, playing the golden coins in his hand leisurely walked away.

"Well, the pig bastard at least worth something."

"HEEELP! BAAN!? DIANE!? MELIODAS!? KING!? ELIZABETH!? SOMEONE! HELP!"

"Lo-Lord Meliodas? Are you sure it is alright leaving Hawk-chan to that girl?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Elizabeth, he will be taken care of, I am sure… well, most likely."

With a careless expression, Meliodas and Elizabeth returned to the Boar Hat, opening the business once more.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now. I hope it was somewhat readable and did not mess up anything with the mixed up pairings under the battles. :)**

 **Comment, read PM, tell me your opinion. : P**

 **RnR!**

 **Until next time!**

 **In the next chapter: the Vaziel games will continue.**

* * *

 **Lexicon:**

 **Perfect Cube: Kanpeki naru Rippōtai (Pāfekuto Kyūbu):** A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent.

 **Physical Hunt:** Ban's ability developing from his "Snatch". With it, he is able to syphon the enemy's stamina and strength. Bolstering and refilling his own reserves. Thou, its use is dangerous to the user itself. After the gained endurance and strength dissipates, the user will be crucially weakened for a period of time, even becoming unable to stand on his/her own legs. For ordinary mortals, this exhaustion can lower their life expectancy, or kill them immediately.

 **[Power Essence]:** Displays the rough strength, level and stats of the target in numerical values. Can be easily blocked by anti-divination methods. Warning! It displays only a numerical statistic of the targets not from YGGDRASSIL MK II.

 **[Void Seeker Eyes]:** Mid-class summon. Resembles of a ball full with pupil-less eyes with dark scleras. The creature had the innate ability to hide from mid-tier detection ability and to detect hidden enemy passively. Also, able to precisely detect magic and enchantments on items and deduce them. In exchange, the creature can be easily destroyed and had a low amount of offensive capability.

 **[Light Fingered Treasure Demons]:** Creatures with a ghastly visage. Their appearance may be looks of a round-shouldered goblin with ragged clothes and a hood covering their greedy eyes. But the creatures categorised as demons. Carrying their huge sack over their shoulder, the greedy demons are driven by the intense desire to steal things then offer it to the master. Their ability is [Quicksteal] and [Greedy Escape]. With [Quicksteal] they are able to steal every item they came in contact with and not protected with specialized enchantments. With the [Greedy Escape] ability they are able to slip through anti teleportation measurements and teleport, either spending some resource or sacrificing the gained loot. With their innate skill they even able to remove tracking enchantments from items below, or five levels above their level. If a creature had been captured, it would self-destruct itself immediately, destroying the items "it" stored, and causing a moderate amount of area damage.


	5. The Vaizel Fighting Games: Part 2

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Vaizel Fighting Games: Part 2**

Sipping his tea, the man draped in high quality; noble clothes watched the city prone under the balcony. A great concern laid dormant under his cold expression. Yes, it was clearly visible in his pupilless violet eyes, something really bothered him.

"The winds of change blowing heavy. The awaited time soon comes…" mumbling, great concerns weighted down his broad shoulders, the heavy responsibility of his post burdened his soul. The rank came with the death of his elder brother ten years ago. Or not that, but something, something more sinister and dark hid, laid dormant in his very soul…

"..."

Yet, now, a strange smile was drawn on his face.

So close to the promised day, he can't help but smile.

"Ugh! Sush you! Trying to think."

With a simple motion, his calloused fingers massaged his temple.

It cannot be helped, every time he thinks about this exact memory his head start to ache heavily. What the cause of it, only Great Holy Knight Dreyfus can give the answer, or, maybe one more person.

"You look quite distressed, Dreyfus."

A second person walked in the balcony in the next moment, a man with hard, but once gentle features. His great friend, or, forced ally? Time to time even he can't say for sure.

"Hendrickson…" first, his violet gaze set to the man wearing a strange knight attire. A full plate, covered by a robe, his hair shortcut, and silver. "… Where is Hellbram?"

Before answering, the man with the goatee and steel like gaze stopped before the edge of the platform, watching the city below with a hard gaze.

"Hmm…"

Every day was like this, the citizens lived their peaceful life, thinking not what lies in the shadowy corners of the world — thinking not what the Holy Knights sacrifice day after day just to protect them. Yet, they still revolt! Yet, they still think only for themselves.

Neither of them thinks it through; there is a good reason why the Holy Knights are doing what they are doing.

Yes, the promised Holy War is coming. Both Great Holy Knight knew that. And both did their best to prepare, to prepare their people for the fastly approaching catastrophe.

Their methods might be a little out of the ordinary, but necessary if they want to be ready in time. They simply… They simply can't allow any more lateness, or it will be too late. Or their meaning will fade away. Or humanity as a race will surely go extinct!

"…" for a moment, Hendrickson remained silent, only answering a few seconds later. "He is on a mission."

"A mission?" Dreyfus opened his eyes, watching his friend with a bored expression.

"You know, "that" mission." Hendrickson made his friend remember, who hummed understanding.

"Hmm… Ah! That? I see… in that case. It's fine." Dreyfus nodded. For one moment, he forgot why Helbram was sent here. But one memento from Hendrickson was enough to remember. Yes, how should he forget it? It was a mission he personally issued.

"How he is doing?"

"According to his last message, he is doing fine. As usual, playing his part…" Hendy took a seat, pouring some tea for himself.

"Did he found the princess and the sins?"

"Yes, both the sins and the princess in his gaze. Although, he requested further reinforcements…"

"How so?"

"Meliodas, Ban, and King are with her. Also, according to the reports. Serpent's Sin Diane had been seen on the site."

"Are you sure it was her?"

After a short hum, Hendrickson obliged the question. "Very likely. The description matched. As well her height. It cannot be denied; it was her."

Not many giants can be seen nowadays near human settlements. At least, not since the Holy Knights started to chase them away from the near vicinity of human cities and villages, or even drive them away from the human territory in grand total.

It was not out of racism of course. No, not in the slightest. Most of the time the people of the kingdom had nothing against the giant-folk. In fact, most giants were merry people, loving to drink and revel with others.

Although, their sheer size and power difference made simple humans and giants coexist near each other — at least for a long period — hard, it was not the real problem why the giants were chased away nowadays. Such problems could be solved somewhat…

The simple fact behind their pursue was the fact, most of them caused trouble for the villagers and towns.

Each of them ate and drank at least dozens as much as a normal human did. And their wild nature coming for living a nomad life so long remained with them.

Most of them lived in tribes, and when a few of them come near settlements, they often caused trouble. Unintentionally/intentionally destroying property, or killing people. For most people, they were like the barbarian tribes living in the wild steppes. Uncivilized and uncontrollable.

Most of the times these murders and trouble were not intentional of course. Only coming from the young giants not able to understand how fragile, simple humans truly were, or thinking humans as an easy prey tried their luck.

Naturally, the few youngsters or older giants who intentionally sacked villagers, or did mercenary work also added to their bad reputation. But it was a different question. Every race had its bad apples, Hendrickson and Dreyfus understand that completely.

Yet, all of this was more than enough to deem them a threat and ask the Holy Knights to do something with them. Kill/chase them away from the human territory.

"Hmm, I see. Then the request for reinforcements is sensible. After all, even Helbram can't take care that many sins by himself. Who did you send by the way?"

Hendrickson just smiled, looking in the far. "It is time for test two from the new generation. The experiments show a great success rate. I sent Guila and Jericho. As well, a third Holy Knight from the old generation traveling with them, making sure everything goes according to the plan."

"Oh…" Dreyfus also shoot a dubious smirk, a shadow playing through his violet eyes. Like something lurked behind those orbs, ready to break away. "Let's hope this so-called new generation will worth the investment you put into them. Else, I need to intervene."

"Don't worry, it is definitely worth the wait…" gently, Hendrickson smiled. "By the way, you look quite ragged, Dreyfus. Since last week, you look more and more concerned, what really happened?"

Dreyfus' expression turned dark, only scoffing on the question.

"…"

Indeed, since that day he is haunted.

What he glimpsed seriously frightened him, or more like, made him think his place in the world.

He saw something, a being, which may throw all of his plans — about the promised day — out of the window, a being that may be even more monstrous than commandments in their prime.

And it mocked him, and it stared into his eyes directly through the connection. Saying… _"Come, get me… Fufufufu!"_

It made him feel powerless and even watching that dark, dark being filled him with terror.

No! It was not darkness he felt. He knows darkness too well to be frightened by it. It was more like… like he stared into the abyss. Like nothingness stared back to him. A devouring urge which invaded his personal space.

It filled him with helplessness. He never felt like that! Not since… 'Gulp!' Not since he faced Meliodas. Meliodas, the traitor.

Not speaking the demons coming through the connection was weird… yes, that's the word… "Weird!" caring not about his authority or command, refusing to listen to a high ranked demon's orders, mocking him, laughing at his face, destroying everything in their way without a care.

It was like… they were not even from the Purgatory, but somewhere, more sinister, more primordial place. It was like, they only live to steal, destroy, and then die. It was like they were directly designed that way. To steal and die…

Dreyfus, or more like Fraudrin saw many things during his long life. But this… this caught him off guard. This was serious sick shit!

Demons sacrificing themselves facing the strong enemy was natural if ordered by a demon of higher echelon. Yet, every single one of them showed some reaction, some glimpse of fear, or something alike. Yes, even demons feel fear. Despite what people say about them. A demon feels the same emotions, but a little bit differently than humans, giants and the like. A demon also can experience fear…

But this…

Even capturing one was worthless, as it right away started to crackle, then committed suicide, destroying everything around themselves with great joy pictured on their grotesque face in their last moments. Going into their death like true maniacs.

Finding fulfillment in death without reason was stupid. But these creatures, acted that way. Acted a way a normal demon shouldn't! No matter what others think about demons. This was unnatural! Even for a demon!

"It was nothing. Just one of the experiment got out. I took care of it. That's all…"

Although Hendy still did not believe his "friend," he just simply brushed off this excuse. Booking it as an unsolved mystery.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me. Of course, it was an experiment."

Dreyfus watched him with a certain seriousness in his eyes before annoyed turned back to his tea. "Aren't you have a better thing to do? For example, monitor Helbram's progress?"

"Hmm, now you say it…" Hendrickson stood up, grabbing his sword firmly. "I just come to make you remember. The promised day soon comes, be prepared."

"Don't worry, I remember it…"

"Umu…" And thus, Hendrickson left, making sure everything goes fine with the operation.

 **Scene Change: Vaziel:**

The great games raged on, and now, two Amazons faced each other. One wearing a waitress uniform, one a slightly dirty and torn maid custom.

'Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!'

"Owaaa!" the crowd all around cheered for the two, seeking every moment of the battle.

Two amazons, two vicious fighters faced each other in the ring! What more you need to entertain all the men around? I say, nothing more…

"Huh! Huh!" the combat maid — Scarlet — giddily gamboled around Diane, shadowboxing in the air. Diane smirked, it was some time she enjoyed herself this much.

"You are good." the shrunk giantess commented her opponent with a wide smile, keeping her stance all along.

"Thank you." the maid said so lifelessly, nodding appreciating.

Indeed, since the battle started both — or at least one — gave their best to entertain the crowd. And of course, to show their beloved their worthiness.

All around the whole arena was cracked, cannot be really called arena anymore. It's pieces laid all around, now, even the cheering people forced to back away from the immediate vicinity, or the flying shrapnel would have killed them.

'Fush!' the two once again interlocked their hands, trying to push each other from the ring.

"Captain, what do you think? Which one of them will win?" On the side, 'Old Fart' asked the blonde.

Since the battle started the two females were evenly matched, battling for dominance since minutes.

"Hmm, honestly. I don't know." hummed Meliodas concentrating on the battle, subtly glancing at the white-clothed "merchant" — as he introduced himself, Drake — who stood near Princess Veronica.

Honestly, he can't place him and the maid. He doubted they are holy knights, yet, at the same time. It was a possibility at least one of them was one. The maid definitely had the power to back up the claim.

Thought, Meliodas never saw her amongst the trainees — and he knew most of the promising talents from their childhood — even if they do not remember his real appearance — Most likely thanks to Gowther. But he never saw her, or even Drake in Liones.

 _"Someone from my past…?"_ for a moment, Meliodas fondled his chin, trying to remember the face of either of them. _"No. That's not. The most likely chance that they are really traveling mercenaries whom time to time barter with wares they found in the meantime. Just like the guy told me. I know, it is too evident. As well that guy said they are… but no other sensible choice remained."_

Meliodas glanced once more the boy, then back to the fight.

" _Foreign holy knights in disguise? Yes, there is a small possibility it is true. That makes this a convincing prospect…"_ humming, this started to be the most likely case. _"Considering the strange behavior, and the aggressivity of the holy knights of Liones in recent years, it was indeed possible counter-reaction of the surrounding countries. Less known holy knights with great skills usually serve as espionage units. Even Bartra did this with the Dawn Roar back then. I wonder what's up with those guys nowadays…"_

Yes, Meliodas remembered that order of knights. It was a less known, smaller, but independent order of Knights directly answered the Great Holy Knight, and the King himself.

They were a small group, but bloody effective as it! Specialized to assassination and extermination missions mostly, but trained to act as an espionage unit if needed.

Meliodas never doubted the group just as effective now as it was in the past. They have completed every task with bloody efficiency, usually leaving no targets alive.

"But which kingdom…" under a moment, Meliodas shook his head, scolding himself.

 _"No, there is no time to think about this now. Either he said the truth, or some newbies trying to earn my trust and spy on us. Or the agents of the surrounding kingdoms, there is no time to think of this now. The truth will come to light in time. It always does…"_

Meliodas thought this is experiencing it firsthand.

He experienced it many times under the countless years in the past and most likely will experience in the future. Albeit, he hoped… Really wished… his, and Elizabeth's curse will break soon. He had no idea how long he can take this perpetual torment haunting him since "that" day…

"Lo-Lord Meliodas…"

"Hmmm?" the blonde watched the small figure hiding in his pocket — her body elegantly wrapped in a small cloth made to neat bow.

"Do you think…" she gulped nervous, visibly concerned about something. "Do you think Lady Diane will be fine?"

"Oh!" King looked a little bit nervous, but the Captain was sure, his friend will be fine. "She will be fine. Don't worry about her. She is stronger than she looks."

"Still, can't we just ask them to stop? I am worried…"

Meliodas just shook his head, patting Elizabeth's head with his finger. "Don't worry…"

'Boom!'

"Aghhh…" Old Fart and a few weaker people stumbled on the ground and flew away, feeling the compressed air the collision of the two fists generated.

"Hoooly! Mooly!~ Look at that! Even their strikes make people fly! Just how much strength these two lasses have?!~" the small figure near the ring cheered happily, although, could barely stand up after the continuous shockwaves the colliding strikes caused reached him.

"…"

Diane pouted sweating, her hand slightly bruised, her clothes — although she did not yet recognize — torn. Many men are ogling her curves underneath them, causing Old Fart a bleeding nose.

"…"

She really wanted to prove her worth to her captain, yet, this girl just could not give up!

She just pushed and pushed her further and further. She doesn't want to hurt her, as she seems to be nice. But if this goes on, she will not hold back!

"Why are you holding back?" the girl asked in a monotone tone, surprising the Serpent's Sin greatly.

"Wha…"

Her tone — which almost made Diane remember a certainly armored comrade of hers — and the question caught her off guard. "What do you mean: Holding back? I fight with all my strength!"

She said so, but it was obvious…

"You lie…"

Diane can't lie, and the maid pointed it out right away. It cannot be helped. Diane was really born without the talent of lying. Compared how great fighter she was, she definitely lacked this attribute.

"How…"

The maid answered not, but immediately kicked her shin. Unbalancing the girl with a sharp move and like a martial artist, throwing her over her shoulder.

"Ugh! Wha…?!" Diane — or more like Matrona now — landed on her back, and… 'Smash! Smash! Smash!'

Immediately, Scarlet was on her stomach, not allowing her to get up.

"Damn!"

Matrona was barely able to catch her head away. Each strike dusted the stones near her head. It was no technique, only brute strength and sheer speed the girl used to keep her under pressure.

Diane sensed no magical energy emitting from her fists, only sheer brute strength which dusted the stones near her head.

 _"This power! She is definitely a holy knight!"_

Her eyes wide, she was barely able to hold herself. Her forearms bruised held tightly near her head. If she got hit on the head, she would be definitely knocked out.

"Look at that! Matrona is in a tight situation! Will she make it, or she will lose! Make your bet, ladies, and gentlemen!~"

The small creature near the ring cheered, and many immediately followed him. "Go on girl! You can do it!"

Both camps had their own cheers, and the bets intensified with each moment.

"Capn!~" meanwhile a familiar groggy voice came from the side of the ring, popping up near the Captain, carried on a certain pig.

"Oh! Hoy! Baan! It is good to see you!" then, his head turned to the "pig."

"And you, pig bastard. Did you manage to sell every drop? You know what happens if not!" his face extremely flat, almost amused, certainly ready to roast Hawk if the creature failed to fulfill the given order.

"I SOLD EVERYTHING!" said so Hawk with an angry, yet scared expression. Sweat is pouring from his forehead.

"Uf! Uf! Uf!" 'Smash! Smash! Smash!'

"Look at that! Matrona can't do anything but defend herself! Will, she be able to stand up, or fall here?~"

Baan watched the maid with a serious expression, it was only a moment, but Meliodas recognized his sudden changed expression.

"Baan, you fought with her. What's your experience?"

"Aren't it would be cheating if I tell you? Capn?~ Asking for information about your possible opponent? Not niiice!~."

"Hihihi! I had to try!~" the blonde scratched his nose nervously.

"Be aware of her; she is stronger than she shows…" Ban whispered only that much before crawling down from the pig and walked away. All that she saw today filled Elizabeth with some worry.

"Lady Diane!"

'Smash! Smash! Smash! Smash!'

The whole platform slowly started to fall apart under the heavy strikes, the ground trembled and churned by the heavy smashes. After this battle, the grand platform of Vaziel will be unsuited for the battle for a long time.

"Dammit!"

And Diane started to have enough of this.

 _"I hold back long enough!"_

"Heavy metal!" her skin turned metallic grey, as hard as the metal itself.

For a moment, this strange phenomenon seemed to catch the maid off guard, and it was well enough for Diane to use this opportunity.

'Thud!'

With a quick hit, Scarlet stumbled back, and Diane jumped on her feet.

"Huff! Huff! That was close!"

With a tilted head, the maid seemed to be surprised for a moment. Yet, her next mutter defied this statement. At least, those who know her. "… special ability named and saved in the subfolder. The conjecture of possible hardness and time limit under calculation."

"What…?" Honestly, Diane understood not what she muttered. Not as it mattered, they are fighting now.

"I wanted to hold back against you. But it seems, I am forced to go seriously… please give up. Or you will get hurt."

Every member around the destroyed ring just blinked in surprise. All thinking until now both parties went serious, yet, now saying this, this was a truly surprising development, and at once, slightly concerning and frightening.

"Do it then…"

"What!?"

Although, this caught Diane off guard. What was more surprising the maid kept her passive expression all along?

"You cannot be serious…" she muttered with a twitching eye. "At least show some surprise!"

"Can't do that."

"What!?"

"Can't do that…" and literally, she really can't do that. She was an automaton; her face literally was not that expressive. Her facial motoric functions were just that simple.

"Then it cannot be helped, be prepared! I will do it for the captain." 'Suuu!' she breathed out, and her muscles stiffened, her heavy metal activated.

"In that case. I as well go a little bit serious." changing stance, Scarlet's form took the stance of a true martial artist. A slight green aura started to surround her combat gloves.

"That's… what this energy is?"

Griamore and Howzer started to get nervous on the side. "Is some kind of magic? No, it is different."

Howzer muttered. He saw many things, fought against many beings. But the girl's magical signature was odd.

If it could even be called a magical signature at all... No, it was different, it was something else.

"Wha? What are you babbling about?" Veronica naturally asked with confused anger.

She was not a trained holy knight; her senses naturally were not that sharp. No, you can say, she had no magical sense at all. Despite her strength, she was a simple human with strength befitting of a fit girl, paired with some swordsmanship as a supplementary ability.

"That's aura is odd, Princess Veronica. Whatever the girl's uses, it is not magic." Griamore notified her, watching the sides with a hard gaze. "At least. Not magic I know…"

"Drake, explain!" the princess of course immediately glanced at her new "bodyguard," watching him with a hard gaze.

"Remember when I spoke about she is a martial artist?"

"Yes, what of it?" all three watched him confused.

"Well, I also said, Martial Artist, and most monks in our land use Ki to supplement their strength."

"And what is Ki; it is some kind of magic?" with a strict look, Griamore asked. If the princess is in danger, he needs to learn more about this "enemy" before clashing with them. Even false information is information.

"Oh! Far from it." Eibon chuckled amusedly. "Ki, or Chi — as it is called — are ignited internal life energy. Coming from two elements. Body and soul."

Veronica nodded before Drake continued.

"Healthy soul in a healthy body as the catchphrase goes. It is the mixed energy of body and soul, commonly used by many monks and martial artist in our homeland. With it, the user is able to harden their body, raise magic resistance, and make their strikes able to cut or shatter things previous they were unable or was impossible with ease. Or even, heal a critical injury in time of need. Imbue their weapons with different properties. You can call it the magic of the self, coming from sheer training and will…"

"Oh!" Veronica nodded vigorous, thinking she gained some insight. "Well then. We will see how strong your friend using this "ki" thing. If I am satisfied, I may even consider hiring her as a teacher."

"I am sure; she will be honored, Princess…"

"Hmm! Good!" Veronica said so smugly, and Griamore can't help but feel uneasy.

Howzer, of course, watched the fighting sides with excitement filled face. "The world really is big, huh?" he said so with some frustration, but a slight bit excitement still mixed in his tone.

'Smash! Smash! Smash!' the fighting continued. And each strike shook the boulder, releasing a small shockwave.

 _"Just what is this!? Since her fists turned green. My (Heavy Metal) worth nothing! It is like I don't even use it. Her magic is just weird!"_

Interlocked, the two sides struggled — Or, seemed to struggle.

Time to time Matrona, time to time Scarlet pushed the other towards the remained outline of the arena. In the current moment, they were in the middle of the circle, struggling to gain the upper hand.

"I can't lose! The captain is watching! What he will think…" Diane muttered slightly stressed, worrying about what her "beloved" will think if she loses, not less against a simple maid…

"…" not only that but her constant blank expression started to bug her more and more.

"I can't lose…!"

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

 _"What manner of question is this?"_ questioned herself surprised Diane, and indeed, it was a good question. But in some way, she knows the answer; she knows the answer too well.

"Why? Of course, to win!" she answered, her tone mirroring her sight offense. Beads of sweat started to pour down from her metallic skin.

"No… now, you just lying."

Immediately, Diane was taken aback, and it was well enough for the girl to… "Your bodily reactions speaks loudly. Unfortunately, I as well someone to fight for."

"Wha…!?"

Before she could do anything else, the green Ki surrounding the combat gloves of the girl changed intensity, and once again, Scarlet was on to kick her shin and unbalance her. But oh noo! Diane learned from the previous attempt!

"Oh! No! No! No! No! You won't!"

With a quick twist, she was out of the way, and was on to knock Scarlet out with the edge of her hand, when Scarlet crouched, and grabbed her forearm and the only thing Diane felt the gravitation accelerated her body, then smashing against the boulder with great strength once more.

"Ugh!"

'Crack!' a second crack appeared immediately on the boulder, and it was on the verge to fall apart.

"Ugh…" Diane was barely able to move, her every joint, her whole body ached in pain. And the only thing she saw the girl standing over her.

"Get up…" Scarlet stepped aside, waiting for her enemy to get up. "The fight must go on. That's the rule of the ring…"

Diane never thought it is possible after such a beat down, but gathering all her strength, she hardly, but stood up. Wobbling left and right. Her mind was ready to continue, but her body protested heavily.

"You have the spirit, good…" the maid nodded respectfully, taking her stance once more, thick green lights surrounding her gloves once more.

"…"

Diane was aware, she knows, she will lose, she will surely lose if this goes like this. And she knows, no matter her pride, if her next attack will not succeed and knock Scarlet out, her match will end for good.

Even in this weakened form, Diane thought she never need to use all her strength, yet, here she was now. Beaten and bruised, her borrowed hung clothes in rags. The only thing she could do is to gather all her remaining power, and lung forward,

"Ahhh!" her blood boiled. Even shrunk, even if her power is the fraction it used to be, she will not lose!

Then… 'Thud!' A shockwave ran through the area, and Scarlet placed her hand on Diane's fist gently, stopping it before the uppercut could reach her face.

"H-How…!"

Her uppercut stopped! She stopped it! Scarlet stopped her fist just like that! She was holding it with her usual bored expression, a thick green light surrounding her fist, holding it down.

"Why…" she almost cried, she lost, no less before her Captain! What will he think about her?

"I also have things to protect," Scarlet said only as much, glancing at Drake on the side. "Protect yours well…"

Diane just blinked hearing this, and the maid released her hand, walking towards the borders of the ring.

'Step! Step! Step!'

"What's happening?! Scarlet left her opponent standing! Completely vulnerable! And she…?" the whole crowd watched her walking on the border of the ring, looking around. "I am tired…" she said only that much, and in the next moment fallen face forward.

"She fell out of the ring!?~ What is this!?~" Love Helm shouted astonished, grabbing his "helmet" in great distress.

"Ehhh!" everyone exclaimed in disbelief as Scarlet "fallen" out of the ring — obviously not deliberately — and with it, accepting her disqualification.

"Interesting…" Meliodas muttered, and King just can't believe his eyes, looked left and right.

"Melodiafu… is that?"

Hawk, who watched the scene not far just huffed indignantly muttering something like. "Well, not everyone can be a winner, like me…"

"Huh!?" Veronica and Howzer just blinked, but Griamore, somehow, he understood why the girl gave up. "Why she did that?"

"Referee? What now?" asked and complained many people, watching poor little thing confused.

"Well! She fell out from the ring — what remained from it…" Love Helm muttered.

"That means, she is disqualified, and the winner is, Matroonaaaa!~"

"Dammiiiit!"

"Woaaah!"

Many complained — mostly who lost the bet and expected a normal ending. But just as many cheered, cherishing their win on the bet. Diane just watched the girl dumbfounded — who get up right after the announcement of her loss — and walked to the man, or more like teen clothed strangely.

His head covered by a thick white hood, paired with a similarly thick trench coat reaching over his knees.

"I am sorry, Drake-sama. I lost…"

"Don't worry about it…" Drake patted Scarlet's head gently, and a slight blush sneaked across her emotionless face. "Happens time to time. I am sure you did your best. That's what matters."

"Yes…" the maid nodded serenely.

"Besides that. We are not here to win. Rest a little bit; I am sure the fight exhausted you."

"As you wish." she bowed once more towards Eibon, then the Veronica. "Princess…"

"Umu… you can go. It was a good fight." thought, Veronica had no idea why her new bodyguard's companion gave up. It was not important now; she can always ask later. The most important thing was her sister's safety. And of course, to find her in time. Who knows what that beast plans with her? Even thinking of it was maddening.

"Drake, is it?" asked Howzer suspiciously.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Princess Veronica said, she is your companion, then why…?"

"Why she gave up?" Drake crackled mysteriously under turned to Howzer. "Ask her… Maybe she was too exhausted to continue just like she said. But if you ask me. She found fighting longer a nuisance. Yes, most likely that. You can say many things about her, but once she gets bored, or fighting is too much of a hassle for her, she simply leaves. She is not that of a patient person."

"Eh!? And she gave up just like that?" Howzer watched the destroyed ring for a moment. He was sure the girl was on the verge to win the fight. No less against a Sin — as he gets to know. Giving up was a stupid idea!

"As said, don't know precisely. Ask her…" After this, Eibon said nothing much, remained silent, leaving poor Howzer with many questions.

But I suppose, he should have sought out the girl to ask her himself…

"Dia-! I mean, Matrona! Are you alright!" Old Fart ran on her side worried, but the girl was still uneasy.

"I- I am fine… still, it is…"

"Oho! Great fight that was! You did well!" her Captain's voice came immediately behind her back.

"Ca-Captain, that's not…!" but when she turned back, a small hand landed on her head, brushing her hair gently. "You win, no?"

"I-I suppose…" nervously, blushing she played with her long hair, watching in the direction where her opponent left.

"What do you think…? Why did she do that?"

"Does it matter?" a wide smile beamed on Meliodas' face. "The only thing matters. You won. Maybe she was just exhausted…"

Diane just smiled, beaming with great satisfaction.

"By the way… your outfit…" in the next moment, of course, Meliodas had to ruin the moment.

"Ughaaaah!" Diane recognized her almost half naked state after the battle right away, and she can't help but feel embarrassed, rapidly apologizing Elizabeth ruining her uniform.

"Please forgive me ruining your clothes!"

"I-It's okay…" and the princess can only sweat with a bittersweet smile. "But are you sure it is fine walking like that?"

"Ladies and gentleman! After the surprising ending of the match, let's proceed with the next fight!"

A short, drunkard looking old man with Asian characteristic headed towards the ring, behind him Taizo stood — who in the meantime regained his consciousness and carried back by the said old man.

"Unbelievable, so there are people who can defeat holy knights?" yeah, Cain told him about the battle took place under he was knocked out, why he was even surprised by his loss in the first round?

"Harr! Harr! The world can seem so big, but it's really so small." the old man said so wisely, and he can only nod on his own words.

"Hey! Old man, where are you going?"

"I am going to see that myself for now…"

"Coming up with the semifinals! Meliodafu against Cain!~"

Love Helm announced, and thus, Meliodas stepped into the ring. For a few moments, the old man and Meliodas chatted, inspecting each other closely.

First, the old man wondered if the young man is Meliodas' son, Meliodafu, unfortunately, the blonde had to destroy his image by saying no.

"What!?" his eyes almost bulged out from the sockets, caught off guard. "Don't talk crazy! How could Meliodas be a kid like you!?"

"Ssssh! something came up in the meantime, and I have to hide my true identity."

Whispering to each other, Love Helm felt himself shut out from the conversation. And it started to bug him more and more. After all, he was the referee, if nothing else, it was his task to introduce the sides.

"Uhhh… I hate to interrupt… but."

'Shush! Shush! Shush!' the two still ignored him.

"Let's the fight begin!~" he had enough and started the fight with a simple hand motion. No matter how small he was, he still can't be ignored! HE WAS THE DAMN REFEREE!

'Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick!' in the next moment, the old man opened with a series of heavy kicks, pushing the blonde back.

And thus… the battle started.

Naturally, Eibon was confused about what the two spouts — speaking even under the brawl instead of really battling, only probing the strength of each other.

"… strange…"

With each passing moment, the old man spoke about some kind of betrayal. That Meliodas let everyone die in Danafor. That he betrayed them...

The name of the city the old man spoke about seemed familiar to Eibon. And it took only a moment to find it why so.

He knows the name well, heard it from his new servant, as well from the villagers speaking about it.

If that was the case, his urge to investigate the place rise anew, he was not particularly interested in the hatred of the old man. But things started to turn more and more interesting as the conversation continued.

Moreover, after seeing Meliodas use a certain technique to disperse a huge fireball. His interest rises anew in the boy. Yes, if he heard it right, Cain called the technique (Counter Vanish).

Being Eibon was a being with magical sight, he saw exactly what happened. What happened with the magic when it comes physical contact with the boy's hand.

 _"If it comes to fight. I need to look out for that one. Wasting a powerful spell just to be dispelled with a touch would be a waste."_ several options come in his mind.

Old battles the enemy used the same tactic with similar techniques. Time to time Eibon lost, time to time was able to dodge this danger or even overpower it. _"It is called (Counter Vanish) here, as I heard. I wonder if there is a different version of this which can completely deflect magic. Definitely, there were similar abilities in the game. I wonder what the guy paid for its use… it can't be he use it without restriction! Everything has a drawback. Even such techniques! A cooldown! Or something! Else it would be too overpowered!"_

If it comes to fighting Meliodas, or anyone uses any unknown tactic or ability, Eibon needs to look out for those under the battle.

Despite his warlock self which was much more durable, and versatile than a simple magic caster, basically, he still used magic to cast and use most of his skills.

Mostly dark, and sacrificial magic, true. Still, most of those skills were magic in the most basic level.

Even if it was an item created by magic, back in the game items with certain qualities could be dispelled by anti-magic skills. And Eibon deemed this exact skill dangerous enough to be on guard against it.

 _"At the moment his hand touched that fireball. The magic "it" constructed from simply dispersed. Loyal to its name, vanished, scattered in the air. Maybe the ability can be overpowered, as everything has a limit. Or, it can't… and it's infinite countering ability coming from the nature of the skill. Honestly, I don't know. And rather not try it out myself."_

Eibon was on to walk away when Veronica called for him.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk. Checking on my companion."

"What about my protection?"

"Hmm…" Eibon looked back above his shoulder, giving a bored look to Veronica and the two holy knights.

"You two are holy knights, no?"

"Yes?" Howzer raised his brow, looking at the boy questioning. The big man, Griamore just shrugged of course.

"If all the legends are true about the holy knights. You will be able to hold long enough. Or, don't even need my help. After all, I am no holy knight, or if it comes to that, not even a knight. Just a merchant, part-time mercenary."

"You little!" Griamor grabbed his gladius. "How dare you speak like this with the Princess!?"

But Veronica just raised her hand. "Let him."

"But Princess!?"

"If he betrays us… you can take care of him, no?"

"O-Of course, Princess! We can!"

"I thought so…"

Judging from their strength, Eibon was aware, even the mention of this was ridiculous. But saying anything would have ruined his fun. Thus, he remained silent.

"Hmm, do you need an escort?"

Eibon just smiled on the princess' question. "Do you want to see how I take a dump? In that case, you can escort me."

Veronica's face aflame immediately, turning away with a sharp motion.

"Idiot! Just be back soon! After the game is over, we will make our move. If you do not come back, I will brand you as a traitor."

"Of course. Princess, Sir Holy Knights. I will be back. Take care until then…"

"Umu…"

Waving him away, Eibon left, leaving the three alone watching the match. Griamore watched him leave with a squinted eyes.

Something was not right with that boy and his companion. He felt it in his bones.

"Griamore! Howzer!"

"Hay!"

"Keep your eyes open. I feel the sins are up to something."

The two-man nodded one last time, gulping nervously. If the Princess said so, that must be the case.

"Eh!? Once again the opponent gave up!~ What's happening here today?! Ladies and gentlemen! What a disappointment!~"

Even more swearing and roar heard from the background as Cain simply gave up, just like Scarlet did so, walked out from the ring and disqualified himself.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of Liones:**

Destruction! Annihilation! Oblivion. Or is it? A chance? Is this hope he glimpsed on the horizon? Sealed in a never-ending bottle, held by a strange, faceless figure, or is that — a strange dragon in royal regalia? The claws holding the strange bottle definitely suggested the latter.

"What is this? Where am I?!" the old man garbed in a royal gown looked around confused, turning back the person held the sealed jar, motioning to watch close.

 **"Watch…"** pointing the bottle, the faceless figure urged for attention.

For a moment, the old man can't look away, forced to stare at the cloaked person, holding the urn in a tight gasp.

Yes, he/she/it was definitely a sight to behold, the old man can't even watch anything else. Still, watching it directly was impossible or risked blindness and annihilation.

"…"

Although, the danger present, the spectator tried his luck. But no matter how hard he watched, how much he ran, directly, staring it — the figure in royal robes lost in the vast infinite, the old man cannot catch his gaze even after trying his hardest!

"Wait! Who are you? Answer me!"

In the next moment, as the world trembled, a new dream descended on the mind of the all-seeing spectator, right at the moment their eyes finally meet and the robed figure finally looked at him. Eye to eye, the old man's vision blurred.

"Wha-What's happening!? Ahhh!"

The wise-looking man can only watch helplessly and scream seeing the horror, the robed dragon shook the jar, like a kid, playing with some toy. Crackling playfully…

" **Watch** …"

Right after the shook ceased, a terrible scene sealed in the said bottle come to life, held by the strange creature, playing before his elderly eyes.

"This…"

True, in this case, his vision was blurrier, more shadowed than he used to see things. Blurrier his ability warranted.

"…"

The act played out in the bottle was mesmerizing, attracting his eyes right away, he can't take his oculars from it! No matter how horrible, or terrifying it started to turn the peacefull picture once resided in the jar, his eyes just glued to the sealed scene ever intensely!

"No! I don't want to watch! Please!"

The sun slowly disappeared on the horizon, swallowed by pure darkness…

But even now, even in this never-ending darkness, his vision forced to clear to see the outline of the possibility. A possibility of the possible future. Possible destruction, a possible hope… a possible end…

"Please don't…! Please don't force me to watch! Not again!" He doesn't know why he said this. But the old man wearing a royal gown felt, watching it will break something in him. He never saw this exact scene. Yet, he felt, he saw this exact scene countless times before playing out. And each time he lost something important. Something he could never recover… a piece from his soul.

 **"WATCH!"**

A new possibility drew before him forcefully, forced in his head, forcing his eyes to open.

If this indeed was a possibility. Or it was something else? A possible picture of destruction? Or a possible beginning of something new? The always vigilant spectator had no idea, never before this scene played out in his dreams, yet, he still feared it like darkness feared the light of the sun or fire.

His visions usually clear, never before like this, never before this foggy… The vision appeared before his wise eyes blurred into uncertainty! Only clear enough to be able to recognize basic contexts and outlines. Leaving poor old man with confusion and doubt.

He never forced by an outside entity to watch something this terrible! This was something new. A terrible, but also, beautiful vision…

" **Watch…"** a deep voice commanded once again, overwhelming the old king's mental resistance and obliged him to watch.

"What is this?!"

A great tree charred, twisted beyond recognition sprouting in the far laid in the bottle, reaching towards the great closure.

Many eyes are opening and closing in the vast skies, swallowing the remains of the sun, eating it whole.

In the heavens, inside of the bottle, barely covered by the thundering clouds, an infinite long snake, or more like a worm twisted itself into existence. Its body lost in the vast endless, gaping with many heads into the vast inner world of the endless looking bottle.

 **"It was a long time. You did not change at all…"** a voice, formless, but soft-spoken, echoing everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

 **"Ssss…."**

 **"Roar…"**

"+%+/!=!+!*+*!" the speech between the sides blurred into noises and roars; the spectator can't hear it anymore, his mind filled with horror of the unknown.

The worm with many heads and the tree continued their speech, discussing the matter.

Such a serene picture: this bottle… but at the moment the spectator looked it more thoroughly, he glimpsed something else outside of the two. This small world contained not only this two but many figures, many big, and small figures doing their stuff ever vigilantly.

Outside of the two, the most prominent ones at first were the seven little molds, one from the seven slowly turning black, so black it swallows the light.

Yet, only after the ten dark sprites descend, appearing from underground, starting their feast on the unsuspecting clays. Only after that, the seventh little mold starts to turn black.

One little whisp tries to close on it, pushed away immediately.

Delaying the ascension? Perpetual! The dark ones allow that not! The whisps can't interfere with their master's ascension!

They will allow that not! They will allow that not! How should they? Instead, they call two more dark ones to help. Bigger, more intense, sinister and dangerous! Two, that meld one not long after their arrival.

Fortunately, many little clays and three more whisps join the struggle, evening the odds. Evening the odds.

The battle finally started for real; it's raging ceaseless under the tree and the worm.

A sealed world, held by one, watched by four. The end days started, it is only a matter of time, and the victor will be decided, the victor will be decided…

Who will win? It is a race against each other, against time, against space, against infinity, against the sun, against the sacrament, against graces, against the very existences threatened their very lives! And many more unknown things the king too blind to recognize.

Each of them struggling to survive, to serve, to reach the goal. Some of them attacking the tree, some the great worm with many heads. Some the black cocoon formed from the seventh little lump, laid dormant on the side, guarded by three, watched by the snake.

Some are trying to protect them. And even some watched the scene with great amusement, waiting for the right moment to intervene and decide the victor, or, even steal the spoils from the victor's hand.

Many figures swallowed by light, shadow, earth, and other elements watching on the sides, waiting for the right moment to strike, earn their fair shares at the moment which decides…

Yet, maybe, neither of these will leave the bottle, the most likely outcome of this chaos will be total destruction. Death of all. Nonexistence…

In the distance, two spectators, the darkest presence, and the lightest light will descend in the hour of twilight, leaking into the bottle, like some dark, and white substance, closing on the competitors ever vigilant and relentless. And their servants join them, and thus, their camp bloat endless…

Trying to swallow, or suffocate them with darkness and light. Trying to enforce the forceful balance in this sealed world of the bottle endless.

Oh! How terrible!

Thought, the shouldn't do so, as they will commit the ultimate crime with this act once their goal reached!

Indeed, terrible destruction will take place in this isolated underworld realm soon. It may come to that, the bottle will break thanks to the unwelcomed spectators, or the one holds it will get bored, and squeeze the jar to smithereens. Leaving the ever hungry outsider to join the feast.

Swallow it all! Swallow it all! Because they hunger endless…

'Crack!'

The cracks already appeared on the walls… The sky and the bottle soon will shatter, and many terrible heads will descend from the vast cosmos, gaping in different, sick colors above the endless clouds, waiting for the right moment to devour all!

"…"

The gaping heads of the worm and the twisting endless kept its distance for long, eyeing each other with empty gazes. In the end, the worm squirmed in fear, steadily hugs the corrupted tree closer and closer.

Like a protective layer, or more like, offensive layer trying to twist the plant relentless then swallow it whole to gain more power.

Be it really trying to protect it from the outsider attacked from the cosmos, or prepared to twist it out before the two presence arrives, or the third even emerges from its dark cocoon, the diviner was unable to judge. His vision filled with fear and uncertainty, his eyes forced shut before the truth come to light.

Although, he stole one last glimpse. His, and the worms' eyes meet only for a moment… and then… "What..!?" the old man felt the worm turns its many heads towards him, hissing, almost amused. It's wide mouths pulling into a wide smile. " **Fufufufufu** …" it's smile maddening, almost mocking. " **Wake up, King Bartra… the end time comes! The all eater will swallow all."**

A picture of the possible future forced his eyes open, and the old man in regal clothes sit up abruptly from his bed. Rich beads of sweats pouring from his forehead.

'Cough! Cough!'

His coughs violently caught up with him, only chided after a few seconds, steady beads of perspiration running down on his wrinkled forehead. "What was this…!?" checking his hand, it was covered by blood, most likely coming from his throat, or lungs. His started to worsen, he had not much time left.

The man with a wise light in his old eyes, long beard and groomed hair, watched his hand confused, trying to figure out what his dream meant. Destruction, or annihilation, or even end? He needs to figure it out. Sooner, than later, or there will be no tomorrow to save.

"This… this is new. Wha-What was this? I need to notify everyone, yes, before it's too late."

Standing up, trying his door, it was closed shut, as expected.

"Dammit! Open up! Or it will swallow us all! You will damn us all!"

His plea found only deaf ears, no one answered no matter how loud, or long he tried. King Bartra Liones remained alone with his terrible vision… all alone in the solitude of his room.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Meanwhile: Vaizel: A few minutes later:**

Soon enough, Eibon returned alone from "taking a dump." But what came before his eyes really surprised him.

"Eh?!"

"Ah, you are back! Just in time."

Said so Veronica, turning back the battle which intensified ten times over.

"Veronica-sama, this starts to get dangerous. I propose we leave."

"Out of the question. I want to see how these criminals kill each other. Besides that, we still didn't found Ellie…" the princess simply hissed off her gladiator like bodyguard worries, turning back to the match.

"Stupid captain!"

"Wait! I can explain! Calm down!"

To take it short, Ban paid for a few cheerful women to cheer up the captain. A way only women can do it. Showcasing their wares modestly, and flirting with the blonde. Obviously, this enraged the already pissed shrunk giantess, all of this led to this exact scene.

"Just stop! So I can hit you!"

The blonde hid in the cracks before Diane could hit him. The whole ring was in a lot worse shape than it was left when Scarlet and Diane brawled. And the people around started to disperse rapidly fearing the intense destruction.

Before under the fight of the two, it was ramshackle enough, but Scarlet made sure to do some damage control under the competition. But now, under Diane fought with Meliodas, the whole thing started to get loose, and the whole ground started to turn dangerously unstable. The more cowardly already left through the bridge connecting the earth platform with the city and basically sprinting with the shaking ground under their legs.

"You cheated on mee!" Diane hit another hole on the ruined ring, and the whole fight started to turn into a Whac-A-Mole game where the meantime growing Diane tried to pinpoint where the blond captain appears next time.

"Geez! This is crazy…" Eibon could only mutter sweating. He rather not want to anger her. That woman was just crazy. _"It seems the shrinking debuff my ability showed, and Scarlet spoke about slowly wears off. The growing process is starting slowly…"_

"I don't get it. Are these really the criminals who tried to overthrow the kingdom?"

Howzer started to seriously doubt the validity of the accusation, and the high bounty behind the Seven Deadly Sins. And of course, he was not alone. From the comedy the two offered, the player and his faithful servant also started to question if the rumors were true at all…

"Hey! Knock it off with the comedy routine!"

"Yeah! Fight seriously!"

The many complaining voices made the two stop immediately, and it was like they were offended due the urging words. Because in the next moment, a dark expression with a passive aura started to emanate from them.

"Fine! The comedy routine's over," announced Melodiafu and his pose mirrored his seriousness, it carried over to his tone. "What a bunch of idiots. If you had enjoyed the act a little bit more, you could have lived that much longer."

The people all around started to mumble, and a dubious smile curled over Eibon's face, feeling something exciting will start.

"Just as I thought, they will show the white of their teeth. Griamore, Howzer, Drake! We will…"

Drake raised his index in warning, shaking it left and right. "No, no, no…"

"What do you mean, no? I am…"

"I don't care who you are…"

His words shocked her, and she was on to yell with the mercenary, but the man was faster, placing his hand over her mouth. Veronica right away stared in his deep blue eyes. Those endless orbs… that handsome face… it made her blush immediately and closed her mouth, biting her lips hard.

 _"Dammit…! He looks, handsome! No! Shut up!"_

"What are you doing?!" Griamore was on to move when Drake took a step back, and Veronica signed her bodyguard; it is fine.

"Princess Veronica. It is just a proposal of a humble merchant who has some experience with the trade of mercenary. But if you allow me to say this. It is better you leave the battlefield before the battle starts, princess."

"What do you say? Are you proposing… Me! The second princess of the kingdom flees like a coward!?"

"If the enemy acts rashly if they are as strong as the rumors say about them — and proved under the fighting festival. We can't protect you and fight with them at once. It would not only risk your but the life of the people around you. Do you want to be called a princess who died in a hopeless battle? No less at first? The enemy most likely knows you are here — as you smartly announced your presence to everyone — " Eibon added soundly in the end, earning a frown from the princess.

"If they as bad as you say about them. They will aim at you first. If their goal is to dismantle the kingdom as you said. Aren't it is their goal to eliminate you, or at least kidnap you?"

"Do you think I am a coward? What about Ellie?!"

"Survivors, cowards, winners, the smart and the strong write the history books, princess. Not the brave, the stupid or the mad, or even the hero who dies a pointless death. Remember this…" Eibon gave a look to Griamor who daggered him with his eyes but nodded in the end.

"I trust your bodyguard can take care of you. I will remain on the site to monitor the situation; you can find Scarlet near the settlement. She awaits you. The enemy most likely not risk their best asset keeping it amidst the chaos. They will relocate it."

At least, that what Eibon would do in such a situation. Keeping a vulnerable asset in the midst of chaos was no good. Moreover, if Scarlet's quick report were true, even more, the enemy seemed to arrive on the horizon.

Keeping the kidnapped princess as far from this place, in a remote area most likely the sin's first decision, guarded by a strong member of course.

"Bait and switch, princess, I remain here, searching an opportunity to distract their forces. In the meantime, you, Sir Griamore and Sir Howzer recover the princess. Catching the one guarding the princess off guard, then recovering the VIP. That's the safest and most sensible option."

"What about you? You can't seriously think you can fight them all alone!"

"I will manage…" Eibon added with a mocking smile under his high collar, and Veronica only frowned hearing his tone.

"You are stupid. Howzer, remain here and support you." Veronica watched Howzer for a moment. "Make sure he will survive!"

"Oh, ok…" in truth, Howzer not really wanted to stay here and wait things out, but orders were orders… no matter how he disliked them.

"It is not necessary. I am pretty sturdy despite my appearance." Eibon patted his coat. "And my luck is beyond imagination. Just watch!"

"I don't care. Howzer remains, if nothing else, he will be a good bait…"

"Bait, yeah…" sweating, Howzer just mumbled, feeling really underrated at this moment.

"… or he can even save a few civilians. The three of us will be enough. As well, the two of you can stall them more than just one. If your companion is doing just as good as she did in the arena, we will suffice."

"My true identity is the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!"

The man in the middle of the ring yelled, shooting a vicious look all around. And the people started to understand the seriousness of the situation.

One by one they spotted the dragon, the bear, the fox, and the snake tattoo on the members' various parts.

"We've taken a liking to this town. I am feeling generous, so I'll give you a chance."

Now, this one sentence absolutely confused the people all around. The smarter ones started to realize the weight of the situation and slowly backed, even sneaked away in confusion. Who were slower still blinked in total cluelessness.

"Huh?"

"What is he talking about?"

"Look at their tattoos! It is them!"

"You have one minute to get out of Vaizel. Because if you don't…" Meliodas looked around once more, and the three behind him.

Ban, the slightly taller Diane, and a middle-aged scruffy fat man — who wore "Old Fart's" clothes — watched everyone either wearing an expression that expected a great carnage, serious trouble, or something more. Neither seemed to be a person you can trust or want to meet in a shady alley.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are going to massacre you all!" and so, Meliodas made his announcement, and panic broke through on the boulder immediately.

"One last thing before you go, princess…"

"Hmmm…"

"Tell Scarlet, if I won't survive…" Drake leaned closer, and whispered something in the princess' ear, who in return gave Eibon a somewhat disgusted glare.

"I will not tell her this…"

"Please, a dying man last wish."

"Hmph! Fine then!" grumbling, the princess nodded.

"Go, Princess! Sir Griamore, get her out here!"

You don't have to say it twice for the big man. "Wha!? What are you doing, Griamore!? I can walk on my own legs!"

"Sorry, Princess. You can punish me after this. Valar Morghulis…"

"Wha…" the princess could only blink, and Griamore grabbed her, running towards the edge and jumping down.

"Griamore! You bastard! Put me down!"

"Well then, Sir Elvis, we remained alone.

"Right! What? Elvis? Who the heck is that Elvis?"

Eibon did not answer his surprised question, only looked around.

"Many civilian causalities will commence if we do not make sure to empty the town. Can you help them evacuate, then we can fight under more controlled conditions."

"Umu… That's only natural. I am a knight after all…" after a moment of thinking, Howzer turned suspicious, and he just needed to ask. "What will you do under all of this?"

"Fufufufu… I am no strange of battle, Sir Howzer. I may not like that. But I have my fair share of battles. I will do my best to keep them pinned until Princess and Sir Gladiator finished their project." Eibon placed his hand on his trusty sword which hung from his side. "I will act according to my contract."

"GET OUT HERE!" Meliodas roared one last time, and the sky cracked, numerous small fireballs heading towards Vaizel, making Howzer turn head.

"What the…!"

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!'

Destruction ensured, and the people around already started to flee, relentless stomping on each other to get out.

"Ahhh!" even in the first moment, numerous humans died down below.

"Is this the sun? It is falling forward us!"

Meliodas saw the appeared fireball that was of the size… no! It was bigger than the boulder itself!

If it collides, if it reaches a solid surface, maybe the whole boulder will disperse in the wind. Meliodas and Eibon were aware of this. Yet, Eibon acted not, awaited the next step of the boy.

If he is as strong as the news said about him and showed under the fighting festival. Then Eibon will gain an insight just watching him and doing nothing. Besides that, revealing the true extent, or the fragment of his power this early will not do, that would ruin his fun. Maybe even gain unwanted attention. It was better to paint a false picture which can deceive the possible enemy, than unwrapping all his cards. Only fools reveal them before time…

"Full counter!" Meliodas shouted, and the fiery ball of magic shoot back towards the one created it, naturally, just to be dodged by the two flying manta-like creatures and exploded in the far.

"Ohhhh! That's…"

"Holy knights come to save us!"

Two distinctly female, and a suppository shaped knight — the knight's armor really looked like a suppository… don't laugh! — stood on the top of the flying creatures, watching the sins with great content in their eyes.

"Get rid of the seven deadly sins!" shouted many people.

"Destroy them!"

"Save us!"

Hope filled the people. Until…

'Smeer!' Ban towered above the people, offering them an evil, sneering expression. "Once I have shaved you, and pulled out your nails and teeth…~ I think I'll feed you to the pigs.~"

"Oink! Oink!" Hawk added slightly drooling. "Did someone say feed? Let me eat! Snort!"

"Eiiii! Demon pig!"

"Don't kill us!"

"Huh…?" Hawk just watched confused how the people all started to run through the ramshackle bridge, as fast as their legs can move them leaving the boulder.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth realized what really happened. "Meliodas and the others realized the Holy Knights were coming. That's why they put on that act, to get everyone away…"

Scarlet, of course, notified Eibon for a while about the coming of the enemy. And though he could warn the others, he did not do so. It was sad, but it was not his problem to keep these people safe. He was not a hero as said…

"Your friends, Sir Howzer?"

Howzer watched the landing Holy Knights. He know only one of them, the latter two he never saw, or rather, he saw them training once under a Holy Knight. According to his best knowledge they were still just trainees.

"What two preparatory knight is doing here? They will be killed in an instant. And that equipment…"

Yes, it was high-grade equipment only holy knights had the license authorized to wear. "How the hell that two can become Holy Knights that fast?"

Realizing the situation, the changed equipment and the real danger the three carries, Meliodas as well all the sins realized the situation.

"Let's split up first!" and thus, Meliodas gave the order, and the band split up. Going in their own ways…

"Go Sir Howzer, save the people. I will try to pursue them…"

With that, Howzer and Drake went in their own way…

"Damn Seven Deadly Sins!" Howzer just caught a kid, pulling him out from the harm's way. One moment later, and the child would be dead.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the kid's mother thanked him with a scared expression.

"Everyone! Get out from the village!"

Meanwhile, near the boulder, Griamore, and Veronica stopped, watching the wanton destruction with a heavy frown.

"Hmph! So he was right! Waiting here would have posed dangerous."

"Yes, it seems, he had some sense of danger. At least that's some positive thing we can say about that man." Griamor commented, but right away recognized his mistress concerned expression.

"Princess Veronica?"

"Stop chitchatting! Ellie is still in danger! If he is right, they will split up! We need to find the one hiding Ellie!"

"Are you sure it is a wise idea trusting that mercenary?"

Veronica turned to Griamore, giving him a stinkeye. "Don't start now! He was more help than you Sir Musclehead under all of this ordeal! Just shut up and let's get going!"

'Gruff!'

The big man remained silent, only nodding timidly followed the small girl.

…

Meanwhile above the town, a small, kid like figure floated, grabbing a green pillow. "I wonder where the others are…"

'Boom!'

In the distance, a huge explosion resounded, making the rust head kid turn his head.

"That explosion just now must be Guila!" King murmured concerned. Yes, it must be the same woman he and his friends encountered the Capital of the Dead. He recognized not only her magical signature but her distinct, explosive magic use.

Be it he really wanted to reach his friends in time; the fairy king remembered the last order the Captain gave him.

 _"King! Get anybody who fell behind to safety!"_

"We can't stay like this!" gnawing on his pillow to lessen his stress, it cannot be helped. Do or not to do…

"Ah… Ahhh dear…" a muffled groan came below him in the next moment.

"Huh…?"

Obviously, who else survived a blank range blast from Guila than our favorite referee, Love Helm!

The little thing looked quite miserable crawling out under rubble; even his pink underclothes were ragged.

The aura of the strange, small man felt similar for Harlequin. He felt it since the battle started. But out of some strange reason, he can't place him.

The familiar feeling crawled in the edge of his consciousness, a similar feeling, yet he can't place it no matter how hard he tried.

"You! Help me!" Love Helm abrupt shout disturbed King's thoughts, that little man really had an annoying voice.

"Do you need help?" King asked like he did not hear it previously.

"What just I said!?" roared the small man in outrage, even shaking his small fist. "I can't walk! Fear paralyzed me!"

"Oh! Okay…" with that, Harlequin picked him up. Flying with him, Love Helm started to roar in his ears once more.

"I… I am so paralyzed I can't even walk!"

"There is no need to yell it in my ears! You said that before…"

He mumbled so, floating in the air, trying to find a safe place.

What awaits him and the Sins? How will the fighting festival end?

You will know in the next chapter!

* * *

 **A/N:  
The second part of this chapter already typed. I just need to check it out once more.**

 **(The chapter was around 20k+ words in grand total. I don't want to post it one piece. Thus, I decided to cut it two.)**

 **The next part will be likely posted tomorrow, or in a few days.**

 **Tell me what do you think about Bartra's vision!**

 **It is well made? Or do I leave it out next time?**

 **Tell me your opinion!**

 **PM or review if you have questions! :P**

 **Until then!**

 **RnR!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. The Vaizel Fighting Games: Part 3

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Vaizel Fighting Games: Part 3**

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Howzer ran! He ran! Ran! And ran! A smaller pile of people towered on his back.

He was tasked to save them, but in this growing chaos it turned out to be not that easy as he first seemed to be. He already saved many, but many more remained.

Fortunately, he hid his issued holy knight armor and weapon in his rented room; thus, after recovering and equipping it, he can save more civilians and fight more efficiently.

'Thud!'

"Thank you, Sir Holy Knight!"

"Thank you very much, sire!"

Most people, of course, thanked him right away and was glad for the rescue. The only problem is, all alone in this chaos it was impossible to save everyone. No matter how hard he tried, Howzer was one, and they were many who needed his help.

 _"I wonder how that Drake guy is doing! Damn! I need to hurry and help him!"_

"Sire! Sire!" one little boy started to tug him.

"What? Oh, what's wrong, little guy?"

"My family stuck in the burning house! If you do not help they will surely die!"

"Lead the way!" just like a good knight as he was, Howzer immediately went along with the boy, grabbing him and carrying him over his shoulder. Meanwhile, the boy pointed the way all along.

"That's a way!"

After all, it was if he carries him. And when innocents were at risk, a knight like himself can't delay his way. His friend, Gilthunder, and a few more Holy Knights — most of those, if you asked him not even deserved the title of a knight — may call him a fool, or a man who is too loyal to his own code of honor. But he was just like that; he can't help it. He was always like that, and he hoped, he will never change.

"Look there!"

"That's…!" the building the boy pointed barely stood, and burned like hell thanks to the wooden structure it was constructed from.

Its foundation may be made from stone, its roof covered by tile, but the insides were still wood, easily flammable. As well heavy debris closed the way so no one could get out or in, both the windows on the lower floors and the doors were obstructed by the debris the collapse of the nearby building created.

It must be a workhouse. But why then the kid said… no! It did not matter now; he needed to save them.

"Stay here! I will save the…"

'Creak…' Howzer eyes wide, he knows that sound, the house will collapse in any moment. And they are too close! If that workhouse collapse…!

"Help! Help! Someone save us!"

"Save us!" 'Cough! Cough!'

Came to the numerous pleading voices from the house on the verge of collapse.

"Stay behind me!"

But it was too late…

'Creak! Shatter!' "Noo!"

The main beam can no longer support the building, and it snapped from the heat and the deformation like a toothpick.

"I need to try!" the knight knows his next action will be risky, but he can't do anything else! Gathering his magic, he will swing his trusty lance and blow away the rubble and the falling debris, trying his best to let the civilians at one piece. It will be risky, but this, or sure end burned and squeezed to death by the collapsing house. If you asked him, the latter was better.

"Temp…!"

"Who! Who are you!?"

His actions immediately halted by the familiar voice coming from the house. "What the…!"

"[Mass Teleportation]!" resounded at once, and a strange flash like sound reverberated, in the next moment, the house collapsed, burying everyone under the debris.

'Thud! Crash!' "Nooo!" the house collapsed in the next moment, and the boy's eyes watered without stop, falling on his knees.

"I-I am sorry…" Howzer turned his head away in shame; he can't save them. He failed...

"Mommy?"

"Wha?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh! Son!"

His eyes widened as he turned towards the voices, not far from him at least twenty people stood. Mostly kids, a few parents. Covered by ash and smut. A few of them even had grade one or two burns from the heat.

…

Now Howzer understood, these people most likely fled into the workhouse because the building was sturdy with stone foundations and a cellar. But unfortunately, its insides and a few of its parts were made from wood. The building stood near the Chandler house. When the explosion happened, the building most likely caught on fire, and the nearby people tried to douse it out with water.

It was their worst idea. It may be not a common knowledge who's not a Chandler, but boiling wax act aflame violently once doused with water. The small explosion after this threw heavy ruble before the doors and windows, making it impossible to escape.

…

"Thank you, oh gracious Lord! Thank you!"

"Thank you, good Sire!"

"Thank you great Holy Knight!"

"It was not…" Howzer was confused at first and wanted to repel the praise as he did nothing. But in the next moment spotted a familiar figure amidst the people. It was the mercenary the princess hired — all with his strange appearance and white trenchcoat.

"Don't mention it. And I am not a knight…" he just waved them away, walking towards Howzer.

"Still, how we can call you?"

Naturally, he did not bother to answer. He only stopped near Howzer for a moment, whispering. "Sir Elvis. I am not paid to save people. It is your job. Keep it in mind, or I will request further finances from the Princess to cover my overwork."

"How… what have you?" Howzer was confused, his task must be to pin the sins, but he is here… Howzer needed to be cautious, one of them must be near.

With that, Drake left poor Howzer, and the people confused, disappearing in a flash.

"Wha!? Where he is?"

"He just disappeared!"

"Mommy! Do you think he was a holy knight?"

"Certainly dear, a normal ruffian could not possibly save us!"

"He is right, kid! He just disappeared in a flash! No normal human can do that!"

"I want to be a holy knight when I grow up!"

Howzer was confused for a moment. But he suspected what kind of technique was that. Yes, his fellow holy knight Vivian used a similar technique. It is called teleportation, or dimensional movement if you like that better.

It was a hard technique only professional mages and wizards were able to learn. Even amidst holy knights he only knows Vivian who was able to use it.

As for Howzer, he doesn't even try to learn it. It was a handy skill to learn, but the amount of knowledge, precision, and control needed to use was astronomical. He heard — of course, only from hearsay — one wrong move, and you could teleport yourself either in the middle of a hazardous area, or your pieces could end up in a different location.

 _"I rather not want to lose my limbs or my head…"_ even thinking of it sent shivers through his spine.

"Sir Holy Knight!"

"Huh!" the previous kid stood before him with beaming eyes.

"Thank you! Both of you!"

"Ah! It was nothing…" Howzer scratched his face nervous. Thought, he could say Drake was not a knight, but he had enough to do without explaining things as is.

"Please! Accept this! And please, tell your friend, thank you! We are in your debt." an older man offered a pouch filled with coins, but being a chivalrous man, Howzer just can't accept it.

"Ah! It is not necessary; please keep it. You need it more than me."

"How gracious my Lord! Thank you!"

Howzer's ears hit by the sounds of battle in the far, and he knows, he had no time to lose.

"Please take care! I need to check something!"

"Of course…"

With that, Howzer dashed away, heading towards the sounds of battle. If this continues, more people will die. He can't let that happen! He can't save a single soul if he let this continue!

Soon, he meets Dianne, the Serpent's Sin of Envy who just searched her weapon, Gideon, and it was a fateful meeting that's for sure! After that meeting, the relation of the two changed shape and nature. It made Howzer realize; not everything was black and white. Time to time, things were more grey than they seemed to be.

…

"Where the hell is Ellie?" Veronica searched her sister everywhere, unfortunately, no matter how she tried, she found her nowhere near. Those blasted sins hid her well enough.

"Did you found anything?"

Naturally, in the meantime, she and Griamore meet Scarlet near the described place. And naturally, the silent maid offered her help without asking. As a hired personnel, it was her "duty" to do so.

"I heard the sounds of battle that way…" she pointed towards a certain direction. "I think there we can find her. In confusion, the enemy most likely caught up with the knights. Escorting the VIP under hazardous circumstances is problematic. A better solution to take care of the pursuers first, then escape."

"Do you think…?" Veronica's eyes widened, then grouched into anger. "Dammit! Griamore! Let's get going! We need to save my sister."

"But Princess! What if…"

"No "buts"! Come!" and thus the three started to dash forward the explosive sounds, soon reaching the place. And what awaited them. Well, it was more than surprising!

"Ellie!?"

Near the "Pig bastard" stood the princess of the kingdom, still shrunk, still wrapped in a small fabric of clothes. The effect of the shrinking spores still lingered.

"Sister Veronica!"

"Sister!?" Hawk roared in surprise; the two did not resemble at each other at all.

"What happened your body!? And your clothes!"

"Three… two… one…" Scarlet recounted in the background, confusing poor Griamore.

"What?"

"I-I can explain…" Naturally, Elizabeth was flustered, being naked before her big sister and all. "Whoah! What's happening?!"

The shrinking debuff ended at that moment, making Elizabeth grow rapidly and explosively.

"All of you look the other way!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Me too?"

Hearing out the princess, with a sharp motion the two men —Hawk and Griamore — turned away, although, Scarlet still stared her growing, intensely collecting data, she seemed completely calm, not even surprised by the happenings. "Interesting…"

…

"Damn Ellie! Why are you always causing such a ruckus!"

After regaining her original size, Veronica draped her sister with her fur-lined coat and currently tapped her feet on the ground. She wanted answers, as soon as possible! No, now! She wanted answers now!

"The bottom line a little breezy but…" Elizabeth complained, but this only gained a more tiresome look from her sister.

"I swear what on earth is going on here!? Just what do you think escaping like that?"

Elizabeth backed, visibly distressed by her sister's words. "What do you mean, Sister Veronica? What are you doing in this town?"

"That's what you say after you run away on me!? I came back to take you back, of course!"

"Wh-why would you do that? Take back from who?"

"From that villain!" Veronica pointed at the heavily injured Meliodas who laid not far from them. The boy's clothes were tattered, several burn marks covered his body and were unconscious, unresponsive.

Previously fighting Guila, the Holy Knight's explosions take good care of him. But why Veronica was surprised? She heard the sins were always overconfident; else the knights could not possibly chase them away in "that" day.

"That…" in the next moment her eyes widened, recognizing a crystal hanging from Meliodas' neck. It was a crystal of pinkish color, quite big, almost fist-sized. "That's the pendant I gave you Ellie! Did he stole it!?"

"Don't get it wrong! I gave him myself! Lord Meliodas didn't steal it from me!"

"I… I see…" Her fears come into fruition. Drake and Hendrickson were right, those villains most likely brainwashed her!

But it did not matter now! They need to escape. She trusted Henrickson could shunt the effects of this evil magic. Then she finally regains the sister she lost.

"Come, Ellie! We are escaping! Before the battle between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins gets any worse! Griamore! Come! Scarlet, find Drake and tell him, we are leaving!"

"Umu! Acknowledged!" nodded the maid solemn.

"Escaping to where?" Elizabeth was afraid, leaving Meliodas injured in the battlefield will not do! He will die if they leave him like this!

"We are going home to the capital!"

"Hold it right here!" the pig stomped, revealing himself all in his glory. "I am not about to hand over Elizabeth to you! You can only take her through my smoked beacon!"

"What's with this pig! I will turn you into a beacon if you not move!"

Veronica's threat affected not Hawk, the determined pig still resisted, struggling against the princess and her Holy Knight.

"Then…" 'Bam!' Meliodas was up to his feet, but before his hand could reach Veronica, Scarlet pushed her back, standing between the sides, ready for battle.

"Veronica-sama!"

"Meliodas-sama!"

Griamore and Elizabeth called out after each other in surprise, and Meliodas and Scarlet daggered each other with strange expressions.

"Our long awaited hero! At last! This is what happens when Meliodas…" Hawk made a mocking wave. "Is back in action!"

"Grr… what are you doing?"

"Protecting the VIP. Just as Drake-sama ordered." Scarlet answered, her gaze still empty just like a robot.

"I see…" Veronica bit her lip hard. "Just make sure Ellie stays safe. She is the most important…"

"Acknowledged…"

"I will protect Elizabeth, even if it cost my life…" Meliodas' breaths were haphazard, barely able to stand on his feet, he was really beaten up by Guila last time.

"No! Please don't hurt him!"

"Hendrickson and Drake were right! You really brainwashed her…" Veronica remembered the words of both men, but strangely, a calm smile curled on her face.

 _"Listen well, Princess Veronica. You're the only one who can save Princess Elizabeth. As soon you confirmed that Meliodas near the pendant, recite this chant…"_ Yes, she remembered Hendy's words, and she will do according.

"Rosco Basla Melcito!"

Veronica recited the words Hendrickson told her right away, and after a blinding flash, Meliodas just disappeared. He was gone, most likely for good.

 _"Unknown radiation detected! Target most likely still alive. Conclusion, radiation resembles sample 500, 443, and 512, most likely source of sealing. Confirmation, target's signatures still present inside of the crystal left behind. Constantly growing dark matter detected. Possible breach will commence… Calculating! Not enough information to calculate…"_

Scarlet made her calculation and saved the data, she was sure, that crystal swallowed the Captain will not hold long. At least, that was the conclusion she thought measuring the readings.

"Meliodas-sama…" Ellie muttered confused, her gaze searching her savior. "Meliodas-sama, where are you?"

"If! If I saw it right! That thing sucked him inside!"

Hawk exclaimed loud. Of course, it was his task to protect the princess. But seeing Meliodas swallowed just like that filled him with some lingering fear. He was strong of course, the strongest boar around — except his mama — but Meliodas was not a figure to be trifled with, even he knows that!

Immediately, Veronica snatched the pendant from the ground, holding it triumphant. "Hahahahaha! So it is worked! So Meliodas really is a monster! Just as I thought!"

"Veronica-sama…" a monotone voice called for her, disturbing her moment of triumph.

"Huh…"

"Hand over the crystal."

"What are you speaking about?!" Veronica started to suspect something is not right. The maid never before demanded, but now, as he holds her hand so roughly. She started to feel distressed. " _That empty stare of hers…"_

"You dare!?" Griamore jumped into action right away, willing to sacrifice everything for the woman.

"Why do you want the crystal?" Veronica's words stopped him immediately.

"That containment will not hold long. A proposal, get rid of it, or the entity contained will break free. Most likely in a berserk state."

"You speak nonsense, this pendant…"

"I hate you!"

"Huh?"In the next moment, Veronica looked her sister who offered her such vile words. Never before her sister said this to her. "Sister, despite what you've decided to label him as… there is no way Meliodas-sama is a bad man!"

Remembering all that they went through. Remembering Meliodas as he was, Elizabeth can't imagine him doing bad things. That was… it was just not him!

"Griamore…"

"Yes…" under a moment, Griamore raised his sword, activating his ability and trapped Elizabeth in a violet bubble. "Perfect Shell…"

"Let me go!"

"Sorry Elizabeth, but this is the only way it seems."

"I will bust this ball right open! My hooves are explosive!" relentless, Hawk tried to break the shell with his hard hooves, but it did not budge in an inch.

"Hawk-chan!"

"Some pig hooves can't make a dent…" Griamore smiled smugly. "My magical barrier couldn't be destroyed even by a meteor."

"In that case, I will bust it open with one arm!~" A familiar foxy voice came behind them, holding Veronica by her neck.

"You little…! Get your dirty hands off Veronica-sama!"

"Using a girl as a human shield's cowardly!" First Hawk barked as such but realizing the situation, and the fact Ban was with them, his tone changed drastically. "I mean, well-done Ban!"

"If you just listen to what I say, nothing will happen to you. Listen up! Musclehead!~ There are two things you've gotta do!~"

"Oh, it is you. Mr. Fox…" Scarlet simply commented, not even surprised Ban is here.

"Huh…" Somehow, Ban did not even realize she is here, but only under a moment, his expression changed from surprised to happy.

"Well, well, well…~ Look who is here? The maid. So are you a holy knight? Huh? Why am I not surprised?~"

Ban's tone was mocking, honestly, after the beating the girl gave him, he expected this much from her. And at once, a little bit sad she will not serve him.

"No. Not knight, just a maid following orders." her cold tone made Ban frown, he expected at least a slight retort from her. But this? This was just pitiful. "Now then. Please, release the princess. She is a VIP. According to my orders. VIP's need to be protected. You have three seconds?" she raised her hand, three fingers opened.

"And if not?~ What will you do? Beat me up? Don't forget; the princess is still here!~ Now be a good maid and massage my crusty leg." Raising his bare foot, Ban made his toes wiggle.

"One…" Scarlet made a step.

"Are you aware? Am I holding her right here? One move and she will die…~ I swear! I will break her neck!~"

"Two…"

She made her second step, one more and she will reach Ban. Griamore hesitated what to do, fearing Veronica's life.

"Are you stupid or what? I will kill her; I am not joking…~. She will fill like a boned fish!"

"Three…" she stopped, pointing the man. "Behind you…"

"Do you think I am stupid or what? Nice try! But I will…~ What the…" Ban felt a dark presence behind him, and.. 'Slash!' 'Slash!' 'Snap!'

In the next moment, Ban found himself on the ground, his limbs missing, slowly regenerating. His head twisted, looking in an unnatural direction. As for Veronica, she only recognized she is a few meters ahead.

"What the…"

"Sorry for being late…" a familiar voice came on her side.

"Drake…?" Veronica watched him blinking but somehow relieved. "Where the hell were you!? I thought I gave you an order!"

"And I followed that order… Unfortunately…" he watched Griamore for a moment. Remembering his encounter with the two female knights, the "old man" and the kid with the rusty hair. "I had an unsatisfactory encounter with a few people which needed my immediate attention."

"Encounter? What encounter?" Veronica asked suspiciously, but Drake refused to answer, instead pointed at the pendant.

"Now then. Please, princess. Hand that pendant over."

"Why would I…?" her eyes widened for a moment, realizing something. "You bastard! You are with them!"

"Oh, that's not the case, I assure you. Simply…" but before he could have explained his reason…

"You bastard!"

"Ah, it is you…"

"Wha… who are they?" Hawk asked confused, looking left and right. There's seems to be too many new people today. Too much if you asked him.

"Guila? Jericho? What happened?" Griamore was confused; the two girls were very badly beaten, their armor dented in several places. All in all, the two offered an unsatisfactory sight.

"That two!?" Hawk's eyes almost bulged seeing the two beaten up knights. "I thought King took care of them… don't tell me they took care of King instead?!"

"That bastard!" Jericho pointed at Drake accusing, Guila remained silent, keeping her squinted eyes at him. "He attacked us!"

Veronica watched Drake angry, waiting for a proper explanation. "Drake, what's the meaning of this!?"

"Well, if I remember it right. It was actually that two who gave the first shoot. I just stood there, watching them and that kid battle. Trying to do my work."

"What kid…?"

"Hmmm…" Drake scratched his face contemplating. "I think, his name was "Old Fart"… at least, that was how he introduced under the games."

"King-sama…" Elizabeth covered her mouth with some fear. She really hoped the fairy king was well.

"Aren't your task was to search for Elizabeth, and keep your eyes on the sins?"

"Well, I did just that… battling with them was actually not in my contract. As I promised, I pinned them down. That can be done through words, or other methods, not just beating. If I remember it right. By the way, you did pretty well against the kid…"

This compliment does not satisfy Jericho; she was still angry at the man. "Yes. If I remember it right, you thought me as a civilian, trying to use me as a shield. Not nice, really not nice."

"What!?" both Griamore and Veronica watched the two in disbelief. A knight, moreover a Holy Knight not supposed to do that. It is… it's just not knightly at all!

"Yes, that's how it went." Eibon fondled his chin, "The thing would have worked. Unfortunately, I am not as defenseless as I seem to be. It was a good tactical decision, though, next time you do so, please consider who you use as a shield. A stronger person usually not allow you to use him/herself as a shield. If you would be so considerable next time, please."

Drake raised his sword, pointing against the two, a dark aura started to surround his weapon. "… you should think before seeking a possible target. I hope you can explain yourselves. I never took kindly when someone tries to use me as a shield. Anyway, is knights supposed to do this?" he questioned the two with a raised brown. "It was not very…" for a moment, Eibon found not the right word, snapping his finger. "Hmmm, what's that word? Ah! Yes! It was not very knightly…"

"That's it?" Hawk and the meantime regenerated Ban deadpanned, looked at each other.

"That was lame…~"

"Either way." He seethed his sword. "It was not nice, attacking me without warning, using me a shield. Not nice, really not nice." Eibon shook his finger lecturing. "If I would be as grouchy as you, or the princess, I would have offended."

"What did you just said?!" Veronica glared angrily at the guy.

She, grouchy? Maybe determined, but grouchy? She was offended. But no matter how she flustered, Drake seemingly ignored her.

"Also, Scarlet most likely hit you very hard if you hurt me." Drake pointed at Scarlet, then looked at her with a happy expression. "Right, my little Scarlet? Would you avenge your master?"

"Out of the question… In your dreams, old pervert…" the maid muttered not amused, and Drake caught to his heart.

"So cold!" making a dramatic pose for a moment before straightening. "Fortunately, that old man came by in the meantime and apologized before I killed you two. He was nice, though, he insisted taking on the kid alone. What I, because I am so gracious, allowed him. Aren't I am nice? Helping old people, letting lasses like you go?"

"You little…!"

Jericho stepped forward, readied her sword, but Guila stopped her. "Princess, is this man is with you?"

After thinking for a moment, she nodded. "Umu, let him be. He is stupid, but has his uses."

"Hmm, I see. Please forgive us. If we would have known you are with the princess, we would have asked first."

Ban tried to sneak closer to Ellie to free her, but Jericho recognized his sneaky moves, striking immediately. "Don't even think about it!" Jericho slashed him once again. And in some way, Ban can't regenerate, or his regeneration hindered greatly. Just like not long ago, Jericho used the same technique on him.

"Hey Jerrie…~"

"That's Jericho!"

Shrugging on the small charade, Veronica needed to ask. "Why do you want the pendant by the way?" she needed to know, if there is a chance they will betray her, she will execute them.

"That thing in its current case is like a bomb…" Eibon explained coldly, pointing at the pendant in Veronica's grasp. "It will explode if you did not let go what you hold within it."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why do you think that?" Only Guila was feasible enough to ask the reason.

"I don't want to scare you. But whatever you imprisoned in that crystal, is angry, very angry. If it goes like this, the crystal will break."

"Wha-How do you…? Not as it matters! This pendant guaranteed can't be broken! Hendrickson said so?"

"And you trust this Hendrickson? Why so…? Is he your trustee, your friend? A professional? Is he made that crystal? If yes, then he, or you grossly underestimated what you try to contain. Its rages insides, yes, even now, I feel the sheer dark power bangs the walls of the seal."

At least, that what he felt it, as a being capable of sensing all kind of magic, and deduced from Scarlet's report.

Strangely, neither Griamore nor the two present holy knights felt nothing. Why would Drake say something like that? Unless he knows something.

"…"

The second princess of the kingdom remained silent, thinking things through logically.

Hendrickson was always a shady figure, that cannot be denied. Still, why he should lie to her, this makes no sense! Why should he betray the kingdom and the royal family? Unless!

"He wants to betray us…"

No! That cannot be! Why would Hendrickson want that?

"And now, Elizabeth-sama, give me your hand…" Guila reached towards Elizabeth in the next moment, using the indecisive princess momentary confusion.

Even watching that woman closing on her sister made Veronica feel awful, she started to feel something is not right with these two appeared wenches. She felt, letting them even touch Elizabeth will do no good.

"Wait!"

"Huh…" Guila watched Veronica confused, and the second princess pushed her hand away gently.

"I appreciate your help, but I'll take Ellie home. That's to say, Hendrickson's goal was to capture Meliodas and the sword, no? Here he is, you can take him."

"If it is the duty of the Holy Knights to safeguard the kingdom's future, then, it is naturally our duty to safeguard the princess as well. We will take Elizabeth-sama to the Kingdom."

"Save your breath…" Veronica shrugged. "I've already got Griamore…" she looked Drake and Scarlet. "And these two. We will be fine. Come on; we are going."

"Wuuuu! You will not take Elizabeth-chan!" Hawk trotted with all his speed, his goal, save the princess. And he will do everything to see it come true!

'Swing!' "Ahhh!" just to be blasted away by Guila's explosive power.

"Mr pig…" Scarlet muttered with some monotone sadness. "I hope he is all right…"

"Ahh, I hoped we could deal with this peacefully…" with closed eyes, "Miss Closed eyes" shook her head, pointing her lance against the two royalty. "Unfortunately…" a careless smile draw on her face in the next moment. This sudden betrayal completely caught every present member off guard. At least, most present members.

"The royal family is a thing of the past. A princess in name alone has no real authority. Now, be a good girl and hand over your little sister, Elizabeth."

"Hah… some people so stupid…" watching Griamore, everything happened just like Drake predicted, he did not even need to move a finger.

'Wush!' "What!?" In the next moment, a purple bubble engulfed the two traitor knights, trapping them in Griamor's bubble power. "I will not condone threats to Veronica-sama!"

"Well done!" Praising her bodyguard, Veronica grabbed Elizabeth's hand, dashed away with her immediately. She needs to place her sister out from the harm's way, immediately!

"I don't know what Hendrickson and you guys are plotting, but it seems a court-martial is in order."

'Bang! Bang!' Jericho knocked the energy field from inside. "What to do, Guila?"

The silent girl just smiled, as always, conjuring a small explosive ball with her lance. 'Boom!' and it exploded with great power inside of the bubble. "Stop. It is useless…" Griamore was confident; his "Wall" cannot be breached by the likes of them.

"Heh! Just as expected Griamore…"

Griamore blushed under his helmet for a moment, and Princess Elizabeth needed only this much. Using Griamore's and Veronica's momentary inattention, she grabbed both the sword and pendant and ran towards the field.

"Wait, Ellie!"

"Shall I, or Scarlet go after her?" Drake asked in a low tone, and Griamore shook his head.

"She needs to conclude this with her sister, alone…"

"Shall we help then?" in the next moment a strange inquiry came from inside the bubble. Despite being a little bit bruised, Guila and Jericho seemed to be fine after the explosion.

"I don't need the help the likes of you!"

"Oh! In that case…" an evil smile sneaked on Guila's face. "You should know. Our orders were to capture her, dead or alive. I repeat, dead, or alive…"

The realization dawned immediately for Griamore. And Drake can't help but chuckle amusedly. "Heh, aren't you a crafty bitch… shit! [Teleportation]!"

Griamore dashed immediately, but Drake was faster, using teleportation the boy reappeared before the girls, pushing them back.

"Veronica-sama!" Griamore roared in despair, seeing the first bomb goes off.

'Boooom!' 'Boom! 'Boom!' 'Boom!'

And it continued in a chain reaction, engulfing the field with smoke and death.

"So bad, I roped the whole field…" Guila's expression mirrored his disinterest, complete contempt. "Isn't it comes handy? I was right to lay them ahead of time."

'Cough! Cough! Cough!' Veronica and Elizabeth coughed violently, and the smoke slowly settled, revealing the teen shielding them from the explosion.

"Drake!? You…!?" his whole uniform charred, torn apart by the explosions, behind him a big portion of the field charred and burned, full with exploded depressions.

"Go…" smoke coming from his mouth, his remained clothes and skin covered with soot and burns.

"Thank you…"

"Ar-Are you alright?" worried as always, Elizabeth asked. But Drake just smiled, cracking and tilting his head.

"I manage…"

"Veronica-sama!"

Griamore dashed to them, and what he saw made him back for a moment. "You…!"

"You need to go; they are already coming… don't forget; you owe me a great deal of money for this…"

"Oh my…" Guila's distinct voice came behind Griamore. "It seems, your emotional distress made your power unstable. How unfortunate…" with a raised weapon, she was prepared to blast all four of them to hell. It seemed Griamore momentary confusion and fear made his power weaken. Thus Guila and Jericho had been freed.

"Sorry it came to this…" for a moment it was like Guila really felt regret killing them. But it did not matter, she needs to protect her little brother, and for that, she is willing to sell her soul even to the devil.

"No, I sorry…" Eibon started to smile.

"What!?"

'Smash! Smash! Poke! Poke!'

Both holy knights collapsed on the ground at the moment Scarlet appeared behind them. Hitting and pushing their pressure points.

"What the…!?" all three could only blink. It was not everyday sight a maid defeats two holy knights —even if they only preparatory knights with power that rivals a holy knight — with only a few moves.

"You just came in time, dear Scarlet…"

"…" the girl remained all silent, looking around. Then pointing at the pendant. "Three…"

"Huh…" Elizabeth looked around.

"Two…"

"What's up guys!?~" in the meantime Ban regenerated, or more like, used a "toy" he snatched from Jericho to regenerate himself — Being Jericho's blade negated his ability, but the girl carried some strange ball that can heal any injury, he used it according. And now, he was completely fine!

"Where is Jelicho?~" he pronounced her name wrongly deliberately. "I need to thank her for this handy toy…" he showed up a ball with a strange symbol.

"One…"

"Oh shit!"

The pendant in Elizabeth's neck filled with darkness, and it was on to burst.

"Get that thing down!"

Drake tore it down from her neck, and at that moment it burst.

'Crack…'

A strange figure appeared before them in the moment of the crystal burst.

"Me-Meliodas-sama?!"

It was Meliodas, yet not him. Strange darkness sneaked across his body, covering his leg and one of his arm. Time to time it appeared over his eyes.

"This is… interesting…" Eibon inspected the boy. Pure darkness, yes, if he had to compare this feeling. He may compare it to pure unrestricted darkness similar to darklurkers or shadow type demons.

 _"Fufufufu…! So it is true! The kid is either darkness element user. Some kind of darkness elemental or demon. Yes! Albeit…"_ with a frown, a new idea came in his mind. " _It might be something unknown. I need to be careful and test things…"_

'Fush!'

Meliodas' hand moved automatically, like some kind of autopilot or instinct controlling his body. He just lunged without care, his eyes empty, his hands moving unsophisticated.

"Dammit!" swearing, Drake raised his sword, but being it was just a simple sword he just picked up from a blacksmith, it cracked at the moment Meliodas' broken sword reached it.

"[Mage Hand]!"

Drake cast his magic, and an invisible hand grabbed Meliodas, pummeling him into the ground continuously.

"Sir Pig! Scarlet! Sir Griamore! Bring them to safety!"

"What about you!?"

"Dammit just go! Take the princess away!"

You don't have to say it twice to the meanwhile appeared Hawk, the small guy grabbed Elizabeth — or more like force her on his back — and started to run with great speed. Griamore did the same with Veronica.

"Are you sure it will be right?"

"Yeah, just go…"

"Drake…!"

He just smiled at her gently. "Go! This is my job after all, no?"

In answer, Veronica remained silent. "Idiot…"

"Scarlet… go with them. I feel, the [Mage Hand] will son disperses…" his hand which reached forward started to tremble slightly, signing his skill soon breaks.

'Boom!' 'Clash!'

At the moment Meliodas broke free, he and Drake clashed once more, and cracks started to appear on Drake's sword.

"Go!" and thus, Griamore and the rest left him behind.

 _"Interesting… he forced his way through the [Mage Hand] just like that… well, well, well! Fufufu! Sire Meliodas, you are more interesting than I thought. Even if it was one of my weakest spells, it is still something…"_

Even if most of his powers were sealed and only used a fraction of it, and it was a mere low tier spell even the lowest sorcerer can use. It was still cast and sustained by a lvl 200 player who was a specialized magic caster. If not else, this showed the determination of the beast he fought.

"You are pretty strong, Meliodafu…" Drake kicked him in the stomach, but Meliodas only slid aback for a few meters, then lunged forward again. "Huh…?"

His sword broke at the moment it made contact with Meliodas' skin. _"Ah! So it is! The darkness moves according to protect the owner. Where I saw similar things?"_

Drake jumped back, dodging the strikes, thinking hard _. "Ah… I know! It is similar to the symbiote armor from the game and a few armor spells! Not the same, but similar. Pretty handy!"_

 _'Whistle!'_ Ban whistled watching the intensifying battle between the two.

"That guy is pretty good… he takes the captain head on… and keeping up with him? Hell!~"

Near his leg, Jericho and Guila groaned. They will not like the after effects of Scarlet's technique. In all honesty, they were lucky. If the maid wanted to do so, she could have simply stopped their heart or used a technique that would permanently block their movement, turning them into thinking vegetables.

"Ban!?" Hawk heaved heavy, carrying Elizabeth with that speed was not an easy task for a juvenile boar like him.

"Master?"

"We need to get out here! Before…"

"No! We can't leave Meliodas-sama here!" Elizabeth screamed, desperately searching Meliodas' gaze on the battlefield. Yet, she only found him for a moment, and their eyes meet.

It was empty, an empty stare Meliodas offered…

"Meliodas-sama…" she muttered worriedly.

In the next moment, as some instinct drove him, Meliodas burst towards Elizabeth, kicking his opponent away.

"…"

Standing before Elizabeth under a moment. Inspecting her like a curious animal, left and right. Down and up! The blonde seemed harmless, until…

"Pl-Please Meliodas-sama…"

But oh! The horror came!

"Capn'! Cut it out! Don't you recognize her?"

Ban tried to get between the two, but the darkness gathered on Meliodas' right arm, forming a long blade-like appendage that resembled of a wing. All of it made from pure darkness.

"Shit!"

First, Meliodas beheaded Ban, then prepared to strike down Elizabeth. It was like; he had some obligation to do so and act according, destroying the element that can be possible harm for him.

"Lord Meliodas! Noo!" The princess screamed, and Hawk stood frozen, can't move an inch, it was too frightening for him. "Cut it out, you idiot!"

But before darkness could reach the girl… "[Teleportation]!"

'Clang!'

"Huh?"

Drake flashed before her, holding Meliodas darkness at bay with a glowing golden sword made from some strange metal, held with just one hand, his other hand held Meliodas left hand, blocking further use. The two were interlocked for long moments…

"Go! I said! Go!" for a moment, it looked like the golden blade suck, or more like dispersed the darkness blade, acting as a counter mechanism.

"Right! Thanks!"

Hawk acted right away, leaving Ban behind and carried Elizabeth, running as far as he can. He was sure the red-suited idiot would manage somehow.

…

Not far from the battle, a man with a great looking beard and an eyepatch covering one of his eyes watched the scenery. He most likely was a holy knight, judging from his full plate copper colored armor and violet drape with a high collar.

"Hmm, unusual?"

Ignoring King who tried to get up after a rough beat down, he started to write in his notebook.

"Very interesting! A second reactor?" the scratching stopped, and his pen raised. "Not likely. Even so, I need to investigate it…"

"He-Hellbram…" Harlequin struggled to get up, but the trusty knight before him took good care of him. He can barely move.

His rusty head full with bruises, his simple clothes heavily torn, and his sacred spear laid broken in two not far from him. Indeed, he was thoroughly defeated by this Helbram figure.

"Hmm, oh, you are still alive?" Helbram asked uninterestedly, looking back at King bored. "I will deal with you later. But now, I need to record what's happening. Or more likely, bring it back with me…"

"Wait!"

With a wave of a hand, the ground collapsed under King, burying him under the rubble.

"I better hurry!"

…

'Clang! Clang! Clang!'

"This is it!" Eibon was satisfied, more than ever!

Basically, this was his first close ranged experience. All in his life he never really fought — apart from the few times in the school, and his martial art lessons, he never really fought with anyone.

No matter the brutish enemy, he held himself firm, in fact, even he was surprised how smooth this goes on!

Finally, he can test his restricted power, personally, against the strongest opponent he ever meets in this world. And it might be unnatural, but he enjoyed himself. It felt really good!

 _"I hope it is not the sign of my dementia… that would be just sad…"_

Although he most likely could crush and leech Meliodas dry with his racial ability or magic, he decided not to do so. No… he wanted to test the close quarter aspect of his [Blade Pact], his speed and power. And until now he was satisfied with the result. No! He was astonished! This boy was everything he hoped so! And more! Even if it was just a fragment of his power he used, it was satisfying testing things out before a "real" fight commence.

 **[Message]: "** _Scarlet! Will your drones record the battle? I want full evaluation!"_

 **[Message]:** _"Acknowledged! Camouflaged drones dispatched before the battle started. Continually monitoring battle status and targets. Attention! Target number 1 measured power level and darkness particle concentration continually growing. Estimated critical mass will be reached in ten minutes. Attention! Darkness particle concentration may breach lowered passive defense after critical mass reached. Evaluated chance to breach, 2%. After critical mass reached continuously growing."_

 _"Hmm, not bad. But…"_ Eibon was disturbed for a moment. _"Is Scarlet already managed to set up a measurement system to monitor power levels of this world? This is scary, but now really…! Fucking crazy! I know she is an automaton with an AI to help… but I am scared… what if she realizes she doesn't need me and simply kills me…? I am scared!"_

He shook his head. No! He can't panic! Panic is the bed of failure! And he will be damned falling here!

 _"I just need to prove I am a worthy master; then everything will be all right! Yes!"_

'Swing!'

Meliodas swung his broken sword, Eibon blocked it by his own one — conjured after the simple one broke.

It was a sword looked to be high quality with a silver handle, faint holy energy surrounded its golden blade.

'Crack!' as the two swords meet, a depression created under them, and the shockwave swept away the nearby loose rocks.

 **[Message]:** "Warning! A spectator spying on you, Ebion-sama. Do you wish his elimination?"

 **[Message]:** "No, I am aware of it. Thank you. That old man can spy as much as he wants, the shadow demons already notified me about him. Don't worry; I will not go overdrive…"

 _"At least, I hope so. If his power will continue to grow like this, keeping up with this Melodiafu guy will be troublesome…"_

 **[Message]:** _"Acknowledged! Proceeding according to plan theta." Scarlet remained silent for a moment._

 **[Message]:** _"Scarlet…?"_

 ** _[_** **Message]: "** _Take care, Eibon-sama. Please, don't let them get you… stupid old man…"_

Eibon offered a small smile, some kind of warm feeling filled his heart. **[Message]:** _You too, Scarlet, take care. Proceed with the mission. Don't forget, keep up appearances, only reveal you're true self if absolutely necessary! Call me immediately if you are in trouble. I will go as soon as I can."_

 **[Message]: _"_** _Acknowledged! Scarlet, out!"_

With that, the connection severed, and Eibon raised his blade.

"I need to take this short." twisting his blade, Eibon take a new stance, and it was visibly triggered some reaction from Meliodas, the guy immediately launched forward him, lunging his broken sword forward. A sword almost entirely swallowed by darkness and elongated to form a double blade.

'Clang!' Darkness and his light covered blade meet, and started to sizzle violently… 'Ssssh!' Light and darkness are trying to overcome each other fought for dominance.

"Get this!" Eibon kicked Meliodas in his abdomen hard, and it shoots him towards the nearby rock, shattering it in the process.

"Oh! This…" Floating in the air, Helbram's pen violently scratched the paper, trying to note the happenings. "Is that? Holy energy? A member of the goddess clan? Or a druid? Strange…"

Oh! If he just knows how far his guess was from the truth!

'Boom!' 'Crack!'

The boulder near him shattered in the next moment. Drake's body collided with it violently and leaving a deep depression.

"Auch… that must be hurt…"

After a few seconds, Eibon's eyes widened, looking towards the familiar sound.

"Ah… old man…" with a slight struggle, Eibon freed himself from his stone prison, his body visible bruised. "Care to help out? That thing starts to overwhelm me…"

Obviously, Helbram and Drake meet previously. After Guila and Jericho tried to use him as a civilian shield and Helbram had to intervene, saving the two girls.

"Hmmm…"

Meliodas landed not far from them right away. His expression still empty, certain darkness played in his pupils.

"Hmm, it seems. I can't do otherwise." Helbram smiled grandfatherly, putting on his strange helmet. "Rest a little bit will, ya? I want to speak with you after this…"

"Sure thing, old man…"

"Umu…" Helbram nodded, brandishing his strange sword — which was like of a strange, sword-shaped green leaf.

"Hmm, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas. We finally meet. I was always curious the tales about you true or not. Let's find out, shall we?"

The darkness in Meliodas body swelled, gathering on his arms and forming two huge dark claw.

"Hmm, this is interesting. You don't seem to be a reactor type at all, like Guila and Jericho who assimilated the demon blood later in their life." Helbram smiled under his mask, conjucting new ideas all along.

"No… rather saying. We mixed you from the start. This power is beyond compare… No wonder you couldn't be contained with the Goddess Amber! You are on an entirely different level!"

Meliodas just tilted his head, like he did not understand, or rather not care what Helbram said.

"I am curious you can even understand what I am saying? Hmm? Well?"

No answer, just as Helbram expected.

"Doesn't really matter! I test it out myself!"

Meliodas lunged forward, striking Helbram with his huge hand of darkness.

"Hmm, I see… just like when you fought with that boy. Your power is rapidly increasing…" Just now, Helbram held Meliodas' hand with just one arm. "And what I recognized, you completely lost your ability to use Full counter. How pitiful."

Yes, Eibon also discovered this. It was strange Meliodas not countered his [Mage Hand] right away. This was the first thing to test out.

"Let's start, shall we?"

With a fast swing, Helbram visible cut Meliodas at the half, but he did not seem to care, the darkness simply moved to protect him.

 _"Interesting… that boy's sword was able to cut him. Moreover, the darkness seemed to weaken and recede when meeting the light emitted from that sword…"_

Helbram started to feel giddy. Who thought he meets not only a pure demon but a most likely hiding member of the goddess clan? —true, it was only his conjecture.

If he can capture both of them, their plans and research will accelerate in a great margin!

 _"I need to catch them all!"_ a new mad light lit in his eyes.

'Clang!' 'Punch!'

After deflecting the strike, his strong punch made Meliodas fly far. "No matter how much a monster you are. You can't defeat my power link!"

'Bang!'

As expected, Meliodas jumped back and continued his pursuit, a huge dark hand descended on Helbram.

Stretching his hand the old man managed to defend himself, but the ground shattered right away under him.

"Your power grows and grows! But still not reached the point… you can't win!"

He held the colossal arm formed from the darkness with just one hand, true, just now his helmet seemed to be missing from his head, knocked down by the shockwave.

"…" Eibon just watched them from the far, enjoying the show.

"The old man, handling himself better than expected." his mouth curled into an unnaturally wide grin. "I wonder what his secret is. Using [Magic Sight] I see several lines connecting him with something…"

Just before Eibon's vision, the magic of the world revealed. Seeing the "massive" magical power of the two released.

Strangely, in different of Meliodas who's very self-emitted the atrocious dark energies, Helsbram's basic aura played with a greenish light. More than usual nature energy concentrated in him. And maybe, a little bit violet mixed in the mix.

"Hmm, strange. His aura resembles of that "old fart." Stronger, weaker? I can't decide. Maybe because of the huge power difference? I don't know. It is hard to measure millimeters when you used to count in meters…"

On Helsbram's back several threads connected, feeding him with magic energy of different nature. Most likely coming from different people.

Like a puppet whom yanked left and right, he moved according. _"I am sure; it is some kind of magical link. Someone is feeding him with power from the far. But… what is this? There is something more… something odd…"_

For a moment, he glimpsed something in Helbram's energy. A minor fluctuation you may call it. Barely recognizable but it was here… " _Hmm, a familiar violet color…"_

"This world starts to get more and more interesting. I think I will just go with the flow for now. Who knows what dangers await in the next corner? I can't wait! Still…" licking the corner of his mouth, his hunger for magic started to grow. Sensing and seeing all this energy around, her racial hunger started to catch up with him.

"I am hungry now…" recovering some mana snack from his inventory, Eibon started to nibble. "Unpleasant, but this hunger for magical and other types of energy comes with my race. And it seems, being near the source increases this hunger…" 'Crack!' the crispy mana bun cracked under his teeth, and the feeling of relief filled him.

Meanwhile, the two's fight seemed to reach its peak. And Helbram were pushed back by Meliodas more and more.

"It can't be! His powers are still growing!? Does that mean his power is not in the final state yet!?"

The old man started to sweat; his scruffy face started to contort heavily.

"What the hell!"

He expected many things, but this surpassed his wildest imagination. If this goes on, he will be overwhelmed by the boy.

"…"

The darkness covered Meliodas turned more and more violent, transforming him into a dark storm of emotionless violence.

Just at the moment, the Cardinal would have been overwhelmed, a great surge of power rushed through him!

"Hnnn!" it was struggling to keep so much power in check, but he managed it somehow, and it only took one more slash and Meliodas embedded in the boulder, landing not far from Drake.

"Shush! I was worried for a minute there…" Fortunately, the sword with dragon/snake-like handle was dropped by the boy. Exactly the item Helbram came for.

"But if one blow could take out Meliodas in frenzied state…" he looked towards Drake who sat under the boulder. "Then it will be an easy collection. Chief Holy Knight Hendrickson surely a scary fellow…"

Helbram was more than satisfied. The Seven Deadly Sins annihilated. The "sword" collected. Only two, or rather three tasks remained. Collect Meliodas. The princess, plus, the interesting test subject. That mercenary…

"The action went better than expected," Helbram muttered with a smug expression, closing on Drake with a harmless stroll.

And although it would be interesting to capture that maid and examine her strange magic, he had no time for that just now. The Holy Knights will take care of her later.

"Ah, it was a nice showdown, old man. Consider me impressed." Drake clapped, slowly getting up.

"Oh, thank you for your compliment…" Helbram smiled and bowed, offering a grandfatherly expression, then glanced towards the unconscious Meliodas.

"Now then, the only thing remained is to collect him, no?"

"Indeed…" Helbram placed back his helmet. "We need to contain this criminal before him going in another rampage. Care to help out? I am sure; the Great Holy Knight would surely reward you for your contribution."

Helbram was aware. Winning allies was better than earning an enemy. Attacking this individual just now made no sense. Also, Meliodas could regain his consciousness at any moment, dealing with the two would be just troublesome.

"Hmm, tempting. Unfortunately. Princess Veronica already hired me. Ask her if you need my services."

"I am sure the princess would agree with me. Containing a criminal is more important. Besides that, you can meet her when we return to the capital."

"Sorry, my contract states. She needs to give the order personally…"

"Hmm, I see. Don't worry, as a Cardinal of the order of the Holy Knights, I am qualified to act in his Majesty's and his daughter's stead. You can trust me…"

"Hmm, if you say so…"

Helbram offered his hand, but Drake only watched it.

"What's wrong? We need to hurry!"

"The problem is." Drake raised his sword against him; the weapon blazed up with pure, holy energy. "I don't trust you. Where are your written orders? The contract states, only persons with written authorization can act in the contractor's stead…"

"Hmm, unfortunate…" Helbram frowned, brandishing his leaf-shaped sword. "In that case, I need to collect you too. I am sure, a member of the goddess clan will be a nice addition."

"Goddess clan you say… how intriguing…" Eibon whispered so low, even Helbram understand it not, in the end, a sinister chuckle left his mouth.

"What…?"

"I said… Why so? My only crime is not willing to go along with a shady old man."

"You just refused to cooperate with the Cardinal of the Kingdom. Civilians or other elements who refuse to cooperate with the highest order treated as criminals, and promptly taken care of. I am sorry to come to this!"

"Allow me to defy you. I am sure the Princess would think otherwise."

"Don't be a fool. The royal family is of the past…"

"It is treason then…" Eibon said so, light-hearted. "I am sure the Princess will give good money for your capture."

"After all you saw… you think you can defeat me?" Helbram laughed full-hearted, rotating his sword and taking a stance.

"Me…?" with a simple head tilt, Drake seemed to be really amused by Helbram's words. "Maybe yes… maybe not. But just now, it was never my intention…"

"What was it then…"

"Firstly, to distract you." Drake offered the hard truth smugly.

"What!?"

"Look there, aren't they are resourceful…?" Drake first looked the place where Meliodas embedded previous — but now only the great depression was visible. Then turned towards the rapidly fleeing Ban.

"You little!?"

Helbram boiled in rage. His target had been stolen meanwhile this little shit distracted him! He lost not only precious time but an important target. HE WILL DISSECT HIM!

"Get out my way!?"

'Swish!' Helbram barely dodged the holy blade, and it almost beheaded him.

"I don't think so… old man."

"Hmm, then it cannot be helped. I take you instead! I am sure Hendrickson will be satisfied with you too!"

Helbram and Drake started to clash, but it was evident Helbram dominates the battle with Henrickson's borrowed power in his disposal. Or, Eibon let himself dominated? Only he and Scarlet know for sure.

…

"Dammit!"

In the far Veronica, Griamore and Scarlet watched the battle, behind them the tied up Jericho and Guila.

"Oh my… Master Helbram really goes all out. How unfortunate."

"Hmm, your friend has no chance!" Guila and Jericho — in the meantime regained their consciousness — exclaimed after each other.

Veronica only gritted her teeth. "Don't you want to help him, he is your "companion" after all."

"Drake-sama gave the order, I comply…"

Veronica can't take it anymore! First, her sister once again kidnapped by those bastards! And Griamore completely lost their track afterward! Then this maid refuses to follow her order. She is repeating the same thing like some fucking machine! Repeating that she is the contractor and need to be protected at all cost! Leaving her would be simply irresponsibility.

'Slash!' Veronica was visibly distressed watching from the far how her savior cut by multiple times by the holy knight.

Drake fighting a losing battle, even she, an inexperienced princess was aware of it.

"Griamore… go help him."

Although Griamore was a little unsure what to do — not speaking facing the Cardinal of the Holy Knights was a mere suicide and considered traitorous act — he needed to comply with Veronica's orders. After the betrayal of his fellow knights, it is the least he could do. His honor demanded to clear his, and his father's name.

"As you wish… Veronica-sama."

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep…!' Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Scarlet's direction.

"What is this sound?"

Scarlet raised her arm, watching the clock.

"It is…"

"…time!" Eibon finished Scarlet's sentence in the far. A holographic arm watch appeared around his wrist.

"Onee-chan! It is time!" a female singing voice came from the light. It was a young voice with an elegant, yet childish tone.

"What the!?" Helbram was taken aback with astonishment, searching the source of the voice.

"Ah, Thalia-chan, your voice always cheers me up…"

Eibon's body for the first sight was full of cuts, bruised greatly, bathed in a bright light that slowly regenerated it.

Two small wings formed from light particles sprouted from his back.

Naturally, he was not an angel. Ohh…! He was far from it! What the cause of this strange appearance? It was the effect of the sword he summoned, the"Angelic Blade of Sefia."

Naturally, it was not the original blade, but a cheap forgery Eibon called using Blade Pact and some mana.

The Blade Pact allowed the warlock to summon legendary blades in exchange of certain sacrifices. Naturally, to summon the original blade, the summoner needed to conduct a special ritual, or offer a special sacrifice, but inferior versions could be called for simply using magic power in exchange.

"I think, it is time to part ways. Lord Helbram. Hopefully, we will meet each other soon."

"What are you speaking about?"

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

"IT WAS YOU WHO HURT THE CAPTAIN!?" a squeaky, but a really furious female voice came behind Helbram's back. Turning to it, a giant female stood, carrying a Warpick just as big as her.

"Hmm?" Helbram watched Diane, in truth, he did not expect her to survive this long. Not speaking recovering her Sacred Treasure, Gideon so quickly.

In truth, Diane met Ban in her way here; he explained a few things to her. And what she heard really, really pissed her off.

"It was him." without any remorse, Helbram pointed at Drake, hoping he can deceive her with a false dummy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Of course, old man. Blame me for all of this. Naturally, I was who beat up that guy."

Of course, Drake was sarcastic. But as always, his morbid humor, jokes, and his sarcastic attitude often not valued by others, or they simply not get it.

Yes, they often said he had a twisted sense of humor or taken what he said too seriously. And naturally, this often gets him trouble or incited the rage of people around him. Unfortunately, Eibon never gets it why…

The giantess was not happy. That was an understatement. No, rather she was really pissed!

She trusted not Helbram, neither this unknown figure — no matter how dashing he was. But she will never get those escape who hurt her Captain!

"I see…" Diane remained silent for a moment, before bursting into a roar. "I WILL CRUSH BOTH OF YOU!"

"Hmm, one measly sacred treasure will not stand a chance against my power link." Filled with confidence, Helbram detected not the real danger. The danger Diane as a giantess, bearing her sacred treasure represented.

 _"Helbram! Retreat!" Hendrickson shouted through the power link. And Diane started to use her weapon, aiming precisely at her foes._

"Oh! Oh! Lady! Please, can we speak about this?"

Drake tried to explain things, but for a pissed off Giantess, you can't explain a thing! A red haze covered her vision handling her Warpick Gideon masterfully.

"YOU HURT THE CAPTAIN!" she shrieked, and the ground started to tremor.

"Oh dear…"

'Crack!' Right on Drake, Gideon landed, crushing him under the rubble, burying him deep.

"Ugh!" and thus, Helbram gave up even collecting the guy. He surely died from a direct hit. His unprotected body most likely turned to a bloody paste for now.

"Tch! That's for the collection!"

Diane immediately turned to him, prepared to send Helbram after her first victim.

"What the…!?"

 _"Helbram! Retreat! I repeat! Retreat! Get the hell out there!"_ Hendrickson shouted once again using the mental link, and Helbram can't help but agree with the Great Holy Knight.

"Sure…!" the old man barely able to dodge the wild giantess' strikes. Each move raised the rage of the earth. Each move made the ground tremble around them.

"I need to get out there!"

Turning coat, Helbram started to fly as fast as he can, calling his strange manta-like flying mount.

"Come on! Come on! Go! Dammit!"

Even now, he doubted he could get out in time. " _Hopefully Guila and Jericho got out in time. I sent them a mental note to do so. If they die, that's only their own fault. I can't be blamed after all that I did for them. Do I?"_

"Oh! You will not get out there!"

Raising Gideon above her head, Diane smashed the flat side of her Warpick on the ground with all the strength and magic she could muster. And the whole area seemed to fall apart for a moment.

"Such destructive power!"

A few chunks of earth hit the flying mantas, killing them right away. And Helbram forced to continue his way on foot. "I need to get out there!"

"The tremor stopped…" Hawk exclaimed for a moment, running at full speed.

"Don't stop Master! Run!" Ban sweated, sprinting, carrying the unconscious King and Meliodas, and the frightened Elizabeth above his shoulders.

"What's happening? Lord Ban?!"

 _"Shit! That stupid wench should have said this before running away!"_

Ban saw Diane like that before; he saw "that" attack! Experienced it first hand. It will not end well whoever near her, or her immediate vicinity. No, it will utterly decimate whoever near her! Although now thinking about it, he should have expected what was coming, he should have asked her to stay a little bit and let him explain better.

Albeit, looking like that, there was no actual chance he could reason with a pissed off giantess.

"Snook! Oink! What's happening?!"

"Less talking!~ More running!~."

A shadow started to cover the nearby ground, and a smaller mountain or more like a bigger hill emerged from the ground. Yes, the chunk of earth floated above was just that size.

"…"

"What the hell!?"

The chunk of earth floated above for a few seconds… then abruptly!

'Baaam!'

Like a bomb, it fell back to where it belongs to, burying and destroying everything underneath it. A great shockwave ran through the area, sweeping everything away in a certain radius.

"So it is over… hah?~" Ban sighed in relief, resting on a small hump outside of the destroyed area.

"Crazy bitch…~"

"That was scary…" Elizabeth squirmed fearful, then watched the captain, still out in the cold, lying on the ground, so innocent…. "Lord Meliodas…" her tone carried a great concern.

"Captain!~" 'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

Diane's quick jog made the ground tremble under her, and Diane was near Meliodas under a moment.

"What…?" confused, the blonde slowly opened his green eyes.

Looking around. "Diane, Elizabeth, Ban? Pig Bastard?"

"I heard that!"

He smiled, slowly getting up. "What happened?" looking around, all around was destruction an annihilation. It was surely Diane's work, her "art" was quite, spectacular in that aspect.

"Are you alright, Lord Meliodas…"

"I…" he fell forward, and Elizabeth caught his fall, he was still too weak to stand properly.

"I am much better now…"

"Eiii!"

'Cop a feel!' Meliodas cupped Elizabeth's naked bottom as she hugged him.

"Captain!" and Diane, as usual, raged on the fact it was not her who had been "cop a feel"-ed.

'Rumble!' 'Rumble!'

Not far from the band, the stones moved. Revealing Griamore and his bubble, near him Veronica slightly bruised, and Scarlet stood with her torn uniform.

"I told you, we need to run!" in her usual monotone tone, Scarlet stated, but Veronica only shrugged her down, heading towards Elizabeth.

"Si-Sister! I am so glad!" Before she could hug her sister, Veronica slapped her face hard. And Elizabeth could only stare at her with a face "What the heck!".

"You dummy! You almost died!"

"I-I am sorry!"

Elizabeth floundered, awaiting her sister's berating words, but Veronica hugged her tight. "You was always reckless! Don't do such a stupid thing ever again!"

"I promise…!" Elizabeth remembered her childhood memories. Veronica was always tomboyish, but time to time she as well did things which made her father worried.

"Come! We need to get away! The holy knights…!" Although she moved, Elizabeth was like a stake. Moved nod despite her sister pulled her.

"I can't go with you…" she mumbled, tears rolling down on her cheek.

"Wha!? Why!? Do you rather stay with those…"

"DON'T SAY!" her scream stopped Veronica on her track, making her blink a few times.

"Elizabeth…"

"They are not criminals! They are good people! They were the ones who protected me!"

"You can't seriously think…"

"I am serious…! I cannot be more serious!" Watching the blazing light in her sister's eyes, Veronica felt herself a slightly embarrassed.

Not as the Holy Knights were better… she trusted Guila and Jericho, and where that led? They betrayed them. They betrayed the royal family. Devastating a whole town in the process. Just to try to drag them back.

Sure, not every holy knight participated in this 'coup de grace' against the royal family. But the ones participated in this chaos was surely part of this coup.

With the exception of Griamore — who protected her — she can't trust any other Holy Knight. Entrusting her sister's safety for them was madness. Forcefully 'kidnapping' her sister from these 'criminals' also seemed to be not an option just now.

Griamore and this mercenary called Scarlet maybe strong. But even they can't take the mantle to defeat them all at once.

Yet, it was not the most concerning thing. What Elizabeth said… her words seemed to come from the bottom of her heart. Veronica felt these were her sister's honest words, not coming from mind control or even brainwashing.

"Is this, truly what you want, Elizabeth?" she asked confused, and the girl before her nodded vigorously.

"Yes!"

"Then it cannot be helped." Veronica turned around, starting to leave when her sister grabbed her hand. "Come with us! I am sure together we can solve this!"

With sadness, the girl with violet hair had to refuse. "Sorry Ellie, I can't. I just can't… There are things I need to find out. And as a fugitive, I can't do that…"

"Ah… I see…"

"Also, I need to take care of father. Without you, who else would do it?"

"Is he, all right? What about Sister Margaret." Elizabeth asked worried, her deep care can be heard from her voice.

"His state starts to worsen day by day. And according to Hendrickson, sister Margaret tried to incite rebellion. Thus she was imprisoned. But now, I start to think Hendrickson just framed her. Dammit!"

"Oh… I am sorry…"

In the next moment, Veronica's gaze hardened, watching Meliodas long. "Take good care of her, or even the heavens can't protect you!"

"Don't worry…" with a simple nod, Meliodas gave his word. Naturally, it was not enough for Veronica, but in the current situation, she can't do more. This is the best deal she will get.

"We will take good care of her. I- We give our word as Holy Knights of Liones. I promise!"

Ban and Diane nodded with an honest expression; King was still out of the cold.

"Don't worry! I! The knight of leftovers will not let any harm befall on her!"

"Hmph! You better…" Veronica looked around once more. "Where is Drake? Where is that idiot?"

Meliodas started to starch his head, remembering the guy from the fighting festival. "Hmm, that guy with blue eyes and strange white coat that covered half of his face?"

"Yes, it is him. Did some of you saw him?"

Meliodas shook his head.

Ban looked on the side distressed; he saw him fighting with Helbram. And the fight did not go well for him. In truth, only thanks to his distraction he managed to snatch back the Captain from that depression.

"Ban, do you know something?"

Ban just shrugged uneasily before answering. "The guy fought with Helbram when I last saw him. And it did not go well for him. In truth, only thanks to his distraction I managed to snatch the captain back.~"

"Then we need to thank him later." Meliodas bowed his head smiling.

"Di-did…" Diane gulped, starting to realize what she had possibly done. "Did he had a messy blonde hair, and… handsome face?"

Scarlet nodded solemnly. "Did you saw him?"

"I-I am sorry…" with a regretful squirm, her expression darkened. "I think I had killed him in my rage. I never thought…"

Her eyes started to water, and Diane waited for their accusing words, closing her eyes. "I am really sorry!"

"You did what!?" Veronica was infuriated. That man was a hero! Saving her life not once, but at least twice! And they just killed him! THAT CRIMINAL KILLED HIM!

"How could…!?"

"Acknowledged…" the maid's cold words threw Veronica out of context, and she can only watch her blinking.

"You said, what?! SHE JUST KILLED YOUR BOY… khm! I mean, YOUR COMPANION!"

"Acknowledged…" Scarlet turned around. "It is time to go, Princess."

"How can you be so cold!? Hey! Don't ignore me!" she grabbed Scarlet's arm, and the maid turned her head towards her.

"That's…"

Rich veins of tears poured from her double colored eyes, moving down on her cheek, yet, her face remained emotionless all along. "Drake-sama was my everything. He was my light in the darkness. With him, I lost everything… but he is surely dead, no matter how sturdy he is. Yes, he is dead, we need to move on."

Scarlet mumbled, wiping her eyes from the fluid. Any actor who would have seen her would have said she is a horrible actress. But Veronica and the people alone just booked her reaction as the end result of a most likely horrible, hard past. A past which can harden the heart of anyone.

"Under that much ruble, exhausted. He is not likely to survive. The only thing I can do is to remember him as he was, the man he was. Just like he wanted to me to do, move on and comply his last wish. Complete the mission, protect the contractor at all cost…"

Veronica's grasp eased, and Scarlet tore her hand away. "Let's go before more knight arrives in the area. Dealing with them would be troublesome."

"Umu… Princess, she is right, we need to go."

Griamore was a little sad. And regret started to surface in his mind. That man, named Drake maybe seemed untrustworthy at first, but his last act redeemed him in his eyes. He saved his everything after all. He will remember him as a hero who protected the kingdom.

"Dammit! Stupid idiot!" Veronica mumbled as her conscience started to overwhelm her. But Scarlet was right, they need to move, or the enemy will catch up with them.

Turning to Ellie, she asked one last time. "Ellie, you really want to stay with them? They just murdered someone."

"It was not intentional, I swear!" Diane started to cry and collapsed on her knees, and Princess Veronica can't help but frown, turning her head away with some regret. No matter how much she wanted to think those tears as fake, she just can't! It was just looked too real to fake them!

"Sister Veronica! Please, believe me, I am sure Lady Diane does not mean it!"

"And you believe her?"

"Yes! They are good people! Please, let them prove by taking care of me! Please let me travel with them!"

Watching her sister, Veronica forced to turn her head away. "Why you always doing this to me?" It cannot be helped, looking her like that always softened her cold heart. Her sister always managed to get what she wanted in the past. Be she used those puppy eyes on her father, her sister or her, Elizabeth always gets what she wanted using her puppy eye technique.

"…" One last time, the tomboyish Princess measured Meliodas and the sins, daggered them with her gaze.

"Will you let anyone forcefully drag her? Will, you hurt her?"

"I will not, I swear on my life. I will not let harm befall on her!" Meliodas swore, placing his hand on "one" of his heart.

"Sch! So be it! I entrust my sister's safety to you. But remember, if any of you hurt her in any way, you can count on my revenge. I swear on my life, I will hunt you down."

"It wouldn't be any other way…" Meliodas accepted the princess threat with a bright face, and Veronica walked to her sister, grabbing her sides, and hugging her one last time.

"Take care, Ellie! Don't let them hurt you, or get in your head. And please, seek me out if anything bad happens. You know the way…"

"I will, sister, don't worry."

"Umu! Take care, Ellie. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again, sister Veronica."

After a tearful goodbye, Veronica went on her own way, Scarlet and Griamore following her, soon after leaving the battlefield for a safer place.

"How will I explain all of this?"

In the far, Howzer shook his head watching Diane and the band, grabbing the beaten up Marmas — the third holy knight came with Guila and Jericho and disappeared in a small twister.

As for where Guila and Jericho disappeared? No one knows. Most likely both girls escaped in the chaos.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

"You did not know…" Meliodas tried to chide the panicked Diane, patting her head. "It was not your fault. You did not know who he was."

"Still… that girl…" Diane remembered Scarlet's tearful eyes, and even after her expression was so dry, the Serpent's Sin felt herself miserable.

Losing someone really important to you must be crushing, she needs to make it up for the girl. Even if it was impossible, she had to try! She experienced it; she knows how most likely Scarlet felt…

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

"What's this noise?" Hawk asked confused. "It is you, Diane?"

"I don't think so…" the girl answered wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Ugh! My head…" in the meantime King regained his senses, looking around confused. "What happened?"

'Rumble! Boom!'

The nearby rock exploded, and a very dirty, bruised man walked out from the hole. His body covered by a golden light, just as well his sword. Several golden tattoos running along his limbs and chest.

"Dammit! That hurt! You got me good!" the appeared man laughed good.

"That…" Elizabeth and Diane gasped, and Ban questioned how he can still walk so beaten down. Basically, several bones hit a hole in his skin, and his hand holds his golden blade twisted in a different direction.

"You have some swung, girl! If I do not go Super Saiyan, I will surely die!" Drake broke back his arm, the golden glow around him intensified.

"I see, Multiple opponents then…"

Of course, the golden light surrounded Drake's body was not the Super Saiyan mode certain fighters used to use in a "certain" manga/anime. But something else. It was the passive ability of the sword he summoned. Also, the two wings made from light energy defied the picture of a real Saiyan transformation.

As explained before, the blade pact made him able to incant certain legendary blades, call them for his own use. And although the blade he called was just the mere copy of the original one — its power cannot compare — wielded, the passive aura effect of this certain blade was convincing enough to mix him with an angel, or celestial being, or a member of the goddess clan, or even some Super Saiyan clone with angelic wings made from light particles.

"Is he, still alive?" Diane muttered, then her heart filled with relief.

"Now then, prepared to round two?" Drake brandished his sword, ready to attack.

"N-No! Please! I don't mean it!" Diane squeaked, trying to dissolve the situation. "Please, can't we speak about this? I am really sorry! Please!"

Meliodas just watched the man trying to figure out his real intention. Trying to figure out if a certain celestial leader sent him or not to kill Elizabeth again, torturing him even more, when, Drake's hand lowered, and he just stared before himself, arms hanging in the air.

"Capn'…"

"Hmmm?"

"I think, he is unconscious…"

King floated near him and touched the teen. Immediately, the sword from his hand released clanged on the ground. The golden aura, tattoos, and wings dispersed immediately, yet, he still stood. Staring blankly before himself with empty eyes.

And in the next moment…

"Sorry, leaving you alive would be troublesome," Helbram muttered in the far, casting his magic. "(Hunter Sprites)!" from the far, several green lights hit Drake, making a depression in his abdomen, and burning a nice area.

'Thud!'

Satisfied with his work, the Cardinal left the battlefield immediately, before the Sins could figure out what really happened and locate the direction the projectiles appeared.

"Noo!"

"What happened!?"

Confused, the four looked around.

"Lord Meliodas! We need to save him!"

Drake just laid on the ground face down.

Unknowingly for everyone, a small smile forming on his face.

He should be afraid. He should feel terrified, after all, every simple being would be terrified on the verge of death.

After all, a smaller mountain dropped on him. The enchanted weapon of a giant hit him with full power in blank range.

Still, he felt completely calm. Like he was aware, material things like earth, or weakly enchanted things like that, no matter the size can't hurt him.

No, it was no knowledge. It was more like an instinct that made him sure. An assurance is coming from deep inside his soul since his transportation. Just watching an opponent, feeling their attack was enough to know how much the power difference is, how much it will affect him.

Just watching things was enough to decide, it is worth the risk or not standing in the harm's way.

His "body" crushed, all of his bones broken, cutting through his skin. A hole gaping on his abdomen burned its way through.

Every normal being would have felt fear; every normal being would have died after sustaining such an injury.

Yet, he felt no fear, no pain… no, it was like when the hammer reached him the vibration and pressure dispersed around him, harming him not. It was like when the rock plastered him not affected him at all, only the physical manifestation of something bigger... It was like everything dispersed into the nothingness like harmless water washed through you. Yes, he felt like that…

It was like the injury he received; all the injury he got until now only appeared for the naked eye, or rather, it was no injury at all… as it only appeared on the physical plane, on his physical body. Not enough to hinder him, not nearly enough to kill a being like him. Not enough to throw him back in any way!

 _"For now, let's go according to the plan… I am curious about what they can offer. Fufufu! Such a fun game! Hopefully, the risk well worth the investment. [Sleep]."_

His eyes closed, awaiting the next step.

"Captain!" Yes, he still heard their concerned scream, running towards his body.

What will be Drake's fate? Let's the game begin!

* * *

 **Codex:**

 **Counter Vanish:** With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "magic" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him.

 **Heavy Metal:** Diane converts her entire body into metal, increasing her weight, strength, and durability.

 **Perfect Shell:** Griamore can create a defensive barrier around the target, which is not affected by ordinary magic or physical attacks

 **[Blade Pact]: Th** e warlock make a pact with the god of blades, gaining immense skills with close quarter bladed weapons and the ability to summon legendary blades for personal use. The strength of the summoned blades depends on the sacrifice. The user can only summon the original ones offering a "special" sacrifice or conducting a ritual.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now, I hope it was satisfactory ending of the Vaziel arc. :P**

 **Tell me your opinion.**

 **RnR!**

 **(Or PM if you have any question)**

 **(As usual)**

 **Good night! Safe travel! Good day! Be safe!**

 **Oblivon2991 out!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Rest, Relaxation, and a Kidnapping

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Chapter **7:** **Rest, Relaxation, and a Kidnapping**

"Has the matter had been resolved with that rampant armored giant?"

Walking down on the shadowed underground corridor, Hendrickson inquired. A few days already passed since the fighting festival, and with the return of the last fragment, their plans accelerated into a new level. It is only a matter of time until the resurrection of the demon clan starts, and with it, the reignited fires of the Holy War arrives

"Indeed, I just got the news today. The Dawn Roar took care of it quite nicely." Helbram shook his head with a sour expression. "Such a pity though. It was a failed experiment; yet, it was the only way. Unfortunately, hunting down these stray beasts usually take quite considerable time. Locating them quite a hassle. We need to be more careful in the future."

"It's thanks to those failures of former knights' that the New Generations are such a success…"

Hendrickson tried to brighten his aide's mood. He was confident, with the new Reactor type knights, humanity would triumph over whatever the New Holy War will bring.

"If you say so…"

The two stopped near a strange stone circle located deep in the underground cave system. The strange stone placed on a small platform depicted the scenes of war. Various beings of different races fought with each other. One half led by angel-like figures, the other filled with grotesque demonic beings fighting against them. In the middle of the stone podium was an empty place, forming a snake-like depression. Indeed, it was evident something was amiss from there.

"Let's start…" Hendrickson recovered the snake-shaped sword handle from his side, placing above the stone tablet. "Don't forget, we can't make a mistake…"

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!' the stone tried to reject the key, but at the moment the chief holy knight released the handle, Helbram immediately started to chant in a strange language.

"Hmm…" Helbram stated to mumbled, weaving mystical words before an object of great importance.

"The former generation, based in Holy Knights, was certainly a strong combination… but that is why they were prone to getting out of control. However, the New Generation based off of Apprentice Holy Knights have strength inferior to the previous generation but possess considerable magical power and are easy to control."

"Thought… We still have a long way to go until we reach the desired effect…" this was Helbram for you, always seeking to improve the end product, and this is why Hendrickson named him his right hand and entrusted him with such a precious project. And of course, there was a second reason, only he knows…

'Mumble, mumble, mumble…"

"How lovely sight. The puzzle soon completes…" the chief holy knight chuckled, spreading his arm, trying to prepare the arrival of his and his fellow knights' salvation. "Strange isn't it…? The failure of the father personality granted success to his daughter. And now, the preparation of this part is almost ready…"

The strange snake shaped key slowly closed on the hole in the stone. Yet, a strange force tried to reject it ever intensely. Oh, but it was without avail, in the end. The figure perfectly embedded in the socket, and the snake's eye lit up in a ruby light.

"All that left is waiting for the arrival of chaos…"

'Rumble! Rumble!' the whole cave shook as the seal brimmed up in a holy light. So close, yet so far to open the way for the invaders sought to conquer this world, sought to take it as their own once more.

"Bartra and his predecessors used their tremendous influence and power to bring peace to Britannia. That hateful peace…!" Hendrickson almost spat. "Peace," in its current state, he hated this world more than anything. Peace was a weakness in itself! It was the reason their great nation, and their people went soft.

"Peace robs the people of their survival instincts. It robbed the pride and fighting spirit from its knights!"

'Mumble! Mumble! Mumble!' Helbram continued to chant louder and louder, and the seal on the stone pedestal was on the break apart. Ever violent, it trembled. And in the emitted light, darkness started to weave in, leaking from the cracks of the seal.

"All that we have gained from peace is rust on our armor and swords. But I swear…" a devious smile moved on his face. "But I swear, I will return Britannia to its brilliance! I will let loose the Demon race sealed away by the Goddesses here and now. The Holy Knights, along with the New Generations, will take them on! Ushering in a marvelous age of war!"

'VRRRR!' Space slowly started to tear above the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, forming a hole in the space, a hole that leads to an entirely different realm. It was not big, barely the size of a human. Yet, many greedy, fat, demonic claws sprouted forward, ushering to dilate it ever intensely.

"The gate is opening!"

Many clawed hands grasped towards Henrickson, but he did not even gasp, in his eyes, only the adoring madness lingered. "Come forth, Demons! Show us your terrible and ominous form!"

In different of the chief of holy knights, the cardinal looked disappointed. "As expected, it seems we're still short a fragment."

"Indeed… what a pity…" Hendrickson shrugged, his face turning sour. "If you would have managed to capture the princess or even that mercenary, we would have already opened the gate."

"My apologies…" Helbram bowed his head with all respect he could muster.

"It is fine though… with a rampart Meliodas around, and that mercenary goddess' potential, it is better you eliminated him. By the way, are you sure he is dead?"

Helbram hummed confident. "I am pretty sure he is dead. Even if not, he most likely never fight again. Not only had the Sin of Envy dropped a mountain size of rubble at him…"

"What according to you, he survived…" added Hendy somewhat sarcastic.

"Minor inconvenience…" Added the old man a little bit embarrassed. "He was already gravely injured when I penetrated him with my attack. Even if somehow he miraculously survives, he will be forever crippled, lose a great deal of strength, and will not heal easily. I used an attack that is directly hampering healing, regeneration and wreaks havoc in his magical circulation system. I doubt even platinum ranked holy knight able to survive that attack without serious consequences."

"Let's hope so…" 'Flash…' brandishing his sword, the demonic hands fell on the ground, and Helbram incanted his magic, sealing the gateway for now.

"We need to be careful though…" grabbing his hand behind his back, Hendrickson started to head outside.

"Why so? You said everything is prepared, no?"

"That's true. But the sins are still outside, and maybe, we have inner enemies lying in the shadow. We need to make sure everything is going according to the plans."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, his son's death took a toll on my fellow Chief Knight. Not speaking a few still loyal knights looks suspiciously in our direction after Princess Veronica's caught in the "after wind" of that battle. This is a critical point in our plan; we can't allow any interference." Hendrickson stopped for a moment, looking at Helbram. "Not speaking about that girl you spoke about. Her power is unknown to us. We need to be careful with her."

"Ah, yes, that Scarlet girl." Fondling his beard, the Cardinal hummed once more. "Hmm, maybe you are right. But maybe, we can sway her on our cause. Mercenaries like her thrive in war, not speaking we can always bend the truth a little bit, saying it was the fault of the seven sins, which would be the actual truth. We only came to destroy, or arrest them. The collateral damage was only thanked their resistance of our law enforcement forces. With this, she surely joins us. Revenge is a great motivator…" yes, Helbram know this extra well. It was one of his goals after all.

"Maybe it is a good idea, maybe not. All in all, in this late stage, we can't make mistakes. Invite her if she is willing to join, destroy if she refuses. You can use a few from the new generation if you wish…"

"Umu… fine, then, it will be done. Anything else?"

Hendrickson continued his way forward.

"Has Holy Knight Devana arrived as ordered?"

"Yup, just last day she arrived, and made her report…"

"I see, call her in my office once we returned to the surface."

"It will be done…"

It took a very little time, and Hendrickson already sat in his office. As one of the chosen substitute of the Chief Holy Knight — the deceased Zaratras. He had plenty of tasks under his hand. Commanding the kingdom's knights were only one of them.

'Knock! Knock!'

"Come in…"

The door opened, revealing a female wearing noble clothes. Her face carrying a graceful beauty, closing on her early twenties, her long, curly golden locks made to be a ponytail. Yet, her blue eyes carried a dead light. A light which showed her resolve.

"Ah, Holy Knight Devana, I expected your visit."

"You sent for me, Chief holy knight…"

"Yes, please take a seat; we have much to discuss…"

Closing the door, then sitting down, Hendrickson watched her suspiciously.

"Your look… quite ragged... Devana. Also, when you usually arrive, we used to hear your dragons scare the citizens. What happened?"

It was evident from her pale expression; she had a rough way here.

"Huh…" the female sighed, shaking her head.

"I assume, you read my report, Hendrickson?~ I have nothing else to say about the case." she crossed her arms under her chest. It was evident she was an easy going woman when it comes to how to address her superiors. Plus, she was annoyed by the question. She still felt ashamed after what happened.

"Indeed, I read it… in fact, it is just there…" searching just for a moment, the man pulled out a piece of paper, running through it once more. "You describe an evil Sorcerer Invading the country. Killing innocent civilians and your soldiers."

"Yes…" Devana nodded, giving her best to confirm her report, offering a lazy attitude while crossed her shapely legs. "Unfortunately, the report arrived too late. The dark wizard and his companions already hunted down the last surviving villagers when I arrived."

Obviously, this was a lie; even Hendy know this. It was only out of formality they put it like this. And of course, to keep the secrecy against possible eavesdroppers.

"Companions?" Hendrickson watched the report once more. "You wrote about only one dark wizard. What about the others?"

"They were a cultist of no consequence. With barely any power, my dragons took care most of them under no time."

"I see…"

"However, their leader…" she looked away, her face showing the pain of her loss. "That damned bastard killed my precious dragons! I can't forget what he did!" the fabric of her pants wrinkled under her iron grip. "I will hunt down that bastard next time! I swear!"

"I am sure you would…" Hendrickson gave a friendly smile. This exact holy knight before him had enormous potential. So young, and already platinum, with her dragons, she even reached the diamond rank, and he was sure she is somewhat holding back.

Hendy would have used her for his experiments, as she had great potential to accept demon blood in her system. Only out of two reasons he let her alone with the offer.

One, the fact preparatory knights more likely to accept the blood in their system than individuals who already turned to proper Holy Knights was a great thing to consider inviting others to take the foul blood. The rejection and instability were quite high for people of the second case.

Two, strangely, Dreyfus had a quite strange obsession with this girl. And even Hendrickson know not why he insisted on letting her alone with this offer. He practically called him on the side and insisted on letting her alone with this.

He found it strange at first, then just shrugged on it, as he had more than enough candidates already in that time.

"But with the closing war, we need allies. An ally we may find in this individual…" Hendy continued, resting his chin on his interlocked hands.

"Don't you say!?" Devana stood up, looking angry. "You cannot be serious! Such treacherous being cannot possibly join our holy crusade!" once again, she felt a dark hand caressing her heart. Seemingly, even cursing her "master" affected her.

"Easy there…" Hendrickson smirked, motioning the knight to sit down. "Of course I don't plan that dark being hang around long enough. Using them as cannon fodder against the enemy will suffice. After all, our people are precious, why throw them away if we can send others to die. This war will be long; we need to preserve our strength and resources. Using others is sensible, no?"

"Umu…" Devana nodded. "So, you want to send me against him?~ To recruit that, "Thing"…?"

"Him? Thing?" Hendy found it strange, why she would call him a thing? Unless…

"The dark sorcerer I spoke about…~"

"Are you willing to take the task?"

For a moment, Devana trembled, looking away uneasily, then her lazy attitude returned.

"I see, it seems you are still traumatized after losing your dragons."

"It is not that…!" she bit her lip, her tone carrying a violent overtone. "That "thing" is not an enemy we can take head-on. He is crafty, unreasonably strong, and used some unknown magic. If I were not more considerable, I would have lost at least one or two limbs…"

"Unknown magic?"

"I write about it in my report…" she pointed on the paper with a flat expression. "As you can read it. It was some kind of dark, sacrificial magic. He literally sacrificed his remained followers to gain more power. He only retreated because he ran out of the offerings. I almost lost…"

"Hmm, I see… In that case. He is too dangerous to send you alone. I will set up a team soon. If you ready, you can lead them…"

"Hmmph! Whatever…" she just shrugged sarcastically, looking away. "This is all you called me, Hendy-san? Can I go now? I need my beauty sleep…~." Seeing her yawn, Hendrickson shrugged, this girl was always like this. Preferring to tend her animals and laze around. If she would take training more seriously, he was sure she would have long ago reached Diamond rank alone.

Also, her attitude changed one moment to another. Even he can't predict how she will act in the next moment. One moment she acted almost like a proper knight, in the next like a teen in her rebellious age. It was almost like two personalities ruled over her body.

"…"

The girl already gets up when Hendy stopped her.

"Actually, I have a task for you."

With rolling eyes, she spat her opinion. "Get over it. What it is?"

"Hmm, I want to ask you to accompany Vivian. She has an important mission under her. Your task will be to guard her according to the best of your ability. Can you do that, or I have to remind you about your tasks as a holy knight?"

A strange pressure descended on the room, but it was evident it did not really faze the girl.

"Hmm, fine. I will do so…~"

With that, Devana left, leaving Hendy alone with his work.

"Hmm, maybe Dreyfus was right. This girl is just too rough and unpredictable to consider her a proper candidate. She would have just gone mad, or the demonic blood overwhelmed her earlier. Albeit, maybe not. She is quite stubborn time to time…"

And with this, Hendrickson left the matters as such. Preparing for the closing holy war was his responsibility and most important duty. He will deal with the girl in time if she turns against them.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere…**

This thing happened so long ago; only its memory lingers with the dreamer.

Even the scenery was blurry, down below, the confused citizens of the always changing scenery wandered. Born, lived, died, it all happened under a mere moment.

Nations, whole kingdoms, even self-proclaimed eternal beings fallen under a blink, only lived for a moment before swallowed by the eternal cycle of this always changing, weird place, the always changing eternal chaos — the eternal battlefield up, and below.

The environment allowed not the survival of the weak, only the strong, the apt, and the wise. Survival was everything in this place, or more like, most of the times even these things can't save the ones did everything for it, they just disappeared, such was the nature of this place. Chaotic, always changing, and unpredictable. Even the strongest could be reduced into a frail state under a mere moment.

One moment a thriving Empire covered the land from east to west, ruled by a Godking, in the next moment everything turned to dust, and a dreary wasteland remained, allowing very little to survive and thrive.

A jungle rose from the nothingness, filled with dreadfully twisted wildlife, and murderous plants — carnivorous plants are feasting on everyone who dared to disturb their calm. Then came the ice age, allowing very few to survive and thrive before freezing to death… Then apocalypse with volcanic eruption and meteors falling from the sky. Then the atmosphere replaced by poisonous, acidic gases, then, in a majestic explosion, everything disappeared once more, and the lands tore itself apart, leaving only the emptiness, spatial and temporal storms, and death. Or not, because in this place, even death questioned his own authority, in this environment, only the uncertainty was certain. In certain, places, even time itself moved differently or existed not at all. Differently, one moment you walked straight, then turned to dust passing a temporal/spatial border, sweeping through, and randomly changing location constantly.

Everything played out over and over again, randomly, even the Lords of Calamity lived in this place since the supposed beginning can't say for sure where it started, or it will end at all once the last dreaming being stopped existing.

Although, if you looked carefully, if your gaze could penetrate the endless looking horizon and the always changing atmosphere. In the far, in the middle of everything, you could spot a tower, a castle, a city. So far, so mysterious, no matter how long, or how fast you go, it takes an eternity even to reach closer.

In this always changing chaos, it was the only steady point. The place that existed since this chaotic realm came to existence and will be most likely the last place that disappears once the last dream dissipates, and the hourglass of time finally loses hue.

The city was unchanging, Empires built around it, and fall, the world died many times, shattered to pieces, and formed anew from the nothing, the dreams, nightmares, hopes, and dread of people and many worlds, yet this city, the castle, and the tower inside it remained unchanged, endured everything, never once crumbled, or even trembled. It is just, existed in the middle of everything since before the very beginning.

"Fufufuf…"

Two almost identical looking strange kids lollygagged on the top of the tall tower, a tower so tall no sane person can hope to reach the top of it under many lifetimes. Behind their back, a pair of fairy wings stretch, their bodies' half translucent, basically naked bearing strange characteristics and twisted nature tattoos.

"…"

Saying nothing, under them the mighty floating castle stretched, under it the eternal town woven with dark wines of nightmares and dreams, all surrounded by an impenetrable wall of thorn forming a strange portal, and door as an entrance.

 **"Uwaaa!"**

 **"Meeh!~ Meeh!~ Meeh!~"**

 **"jejejejeje!"**

Before the entrance, a horrific bipedal goat with many heads and three pair of arms swung its six horrific scythes — each carrying the essence of change, each of them emitting the essence of madness, corrosion, and rebirth.

"Dammit!"

A full plated figure with crystalline armor did his best to block the attack, forming a barrier of arcane energy by raising his shield.

"What the fuck…"

Just to the next moment, his body shattered many pieces. It only took one strike, and the mighty arcane warrior fell. From the sudden came a flurry of attacks, trampled to death by the flaming hooves of the dreadful goat.

"What the fuck! That fucking goat just one-shot CanTouchME! Just like that!? He was our best tank!"

"Dude, according to the strategy guide, we don't suppose to tank that flurry attack! It is an instakill attack after all!"

"Don't speak nonsense! He was clearly in an invulnerability window! Even bosses can't ignore invulnerability windows!"

"Well, it seems, this can…"

The ratmen with epic leather gear and dangerous looking daggers and the magic caster with elaborate robes and a pristine legendary looking staff started to argue. Not even recognizing the coming attack.

 **"JEJEJEJE!"**

The goat creature crackled like a maniac, killing them with just one swing.

"Oh fuck it!" Both players roared in the chat, and the sturdy stone double doors started to close behind the goat. Slowly but steadily barring the entrance to the unchanging dream city. On the entrance's surface, sturdy vines started to grow with great intensity, grabbing after anyone who tried to dash trough the entrance.

"Dammit!" rattled his marble dental the skeleton knight with pitch black armor, dashing out of the way from another slash.

"This is why I hate coming to inexperienced guilds. They hire us to boost them through this shithole, but they refuse to cooperate! Shitting on what we say, and charges forward without thinking! This is only a second boss and we failing already!"

Looking behind himself, the skeleton warrior spotted a strange figure. She was definitely a female, her battle dress constructed from sturdy, pristine green vines pronounced her balanced figure, yet her face was not visible thanks to the twisted mask, and the thorn crown covered her face and head.

"Thalia, can you resurrect our main tank, if not, well, we are screwed…"

The female looked around, her body turned into thorns, and at the moment the goat monster sliced her apart, born anew several tens of meters away.

"No, sorry comrade! Oh! The tragedy! Their soul now belongs to the Lord of Calamity! Our only chance starts to slip away ever intense. Oh! The tragedy. It will be our last adventure, great comrades? Will the guardians of our great alliance fall, leaving the world in the clutches of…"

She started to act, perfectly playing her lore, just as she described it in her character description. But it was evident the armored skeleton want nothing from her great acting skills just now.

"Shut yer freaking lore player crap, guild master! We are dying here! Just tell us if you can, or not?"

"Hmph…" from the adorable sound coming from the voice communication system, it was evident the girl behind the avatar pouted offended.

"Well…?" activating his ability, the black knight formed a shield, and his body slipped from the way of the attack, but it killed one more damage dealer in the process.

"Ok Grinch, I can't, are you happy? Combat ress is blocked under this fight! But we already spoke about it before we arrived here, or not? Stupid baldie, you are like Eibon-kun when he is a sleepy head, ruining my fun…"

"Aren't you have that special item?"

For a moment, several questioning voices asked the girl, and she simply blocked the blame by sussing them.

"I left it in the guild bank…"

Albeit, she said this for the open, she told an entirely different reason for her guildmate.

 **[Message]:** "What?! Do you think I waste that in here? For bullocks like them? Do you know how hard it was to obtain it?! How much I had to work for it!? All that time farming and collecting ingredients! YOU BAKA!"

 **[Message]:** "Okay! Okay! Geez!" the skeleton shook his head inwardly, slightly annoyed by the girl's tone. "But if we continue like this, we will not only lose the reward promised for this assignment, but the city doors will close, and our whole guild will be closed out from the nightmare city for a whole lockout period! I hope I don't have to remind you how much loss that would mean for the guild…"

It was indeed a great concern, once locked out, they can't farm trash for the valuable ingredients, neither plunder the city over and over again, pulling and killing bosses those were not mandatory and spawned over time.

 **[Message]: "** Dammit! To think I had to use it here **…"** she bit her lip behind her VR helmet, and just now started to feel concerned.

 **[Message]: "** Where is your fking boyfriend by the way? He is supposed to be here! We paid a shitload of money for him to come and provide summon support, and bombard the shit out from this shit!"

 **"He- He is not my boyfriend!"** the girl screamed embarrassed, but she forgot she accidentally switched into the public channel, making many people watch in her direction.

And when she realized what she had done, it was already too late; her face turned lobster colored immediately.

"What the…?"

"Fuhahahahahaha!"

Many confused voice and thrilled laugh filled the channels, not even caring the boss slowly slicing the standing people apart.

 **"JEJEJEJEJEJE!"** Even the goat creature laughed with its many heads, using a distorted tone.

"Shut it!" Thalia fumed, teleporting once more, barely able to get out alive from an AOE attack. Under all of this, she and the group did their best to save what can be saved and defeat the enemy, albeit, with the newly appearing smaller monsters — the big one summoned — their chances started to turn Grimm. With every moment, their raid turned more desperate, even the experienced members of the mercenary guild slipped a few times, either greatly damaged, or died right away.

"We really need that damn to summon, and magic caster support! These guys all retards! Eibon at least know where to shoot!"

"Hey! You can't speak that way with your customers! It is offensive!"

Shouted one of the dead guys in the channel, but the skeleton knight just ignored him, only saying.

"It is not offensive if it's true…"

"That's right; you are retarded, Charlie…"

"Shut it, Dave! You also died under the first phase!"

In truth, only around nine people were present from Thalia's guild that Grinch, the unholy skeletal knight was part of. All others were the guys they helped for a good amount of reward to clean this instance, and of course, one so-called "expert" his guild master — Thalia — asked to help them out — the person who mysteriously disappeared from the area before the fight started.

 _"Damn coward…"_

It is what his guild did for a long time. Boosted others, participated in guild wars if requested, and the neccesary payment paid, helped those who paid them handsomely whatever task they offered. Their group was good, one of the best mercenary guilds one can find in YGGDRASSIL MKII. The crucible of elites, very few managed to get in their ranks, and they were always selective about who they accept as their new comrades.

Aside of monetary gain, cleaning the main bosses from this instance would let the guild the great chance to farm the continuously spawning trash, and the optional spawning bosses those dropped a great deal of extra rare materials, items and money.

Their guild was not great in numbers, it was rare all of them managed to gather, and actually clean a raid this big, and long. Grabbing this chance was a great opportunity to gain some extra cash, continuous flow of rare materials and items. Unfortunately, once the city door closed, they will lose all the progress and had to wait the lockout period to reset — that was almost a half month.

"What the?"

"Where that thing come from?"

"Huh?" Grinch, the skeletal knight, turned his head, and his eyes almost popped out seeing the appeared scenery. "What the!? What the heck that thing is doing here!?"

 **"Well, ladies and gentleman, sorry for the delay, the cavalry had arrived!"**

Looking at the sky, a humongous floating city, packed with strange magical cannons and wards appeared, literally materializing from the nothing, aiming all it barrels against the goat monster and the almost closed gate behind it.

"You have to be kidding me, where did he get that thing!?"

"The floating city of the Nevermore, I read it in the game guide! It appears randomly according to a pattern. It is said to be a legend; I had never actually guessed it really exists!"

Many whispers filled the channels, for a moment, everyone ignoring the goat thing.

Seeing the coming threat, the AI of the creature urged it to change target, destroy the floating thing. The gates of the city started to close more intensely, more and more smaller monster summoned on the scene.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

Many waves of condensed chaos and nightmare roared against the floating city's shields coming from the direction of the nightmares walls, but all repelled without harm by the appearing hexagonal barriers projected by the shield generators.

 **"Well, ladies and gentleman, let's not waste any more time… we have a dungeon to conquer, and a city to plunder…"**

Everyone heard the familiar voice, watching the appeared humongous construct with disbelief.

"Eibon…?!"

On the control room of the floating island, a strangely robed figure sat, his appearance resembled of an evil wizard. From the opening between his stitched high collar, and the strange pointed hat on his head, darkness permeated, two slit eyes dimmed up.

"Fufufufu… Scarlet, please, prepare the auxiliary systems. Activate the defensive measurements, expect visitors…"

"Acknowledged…" the voice synthesizer software of the NPC replied, and the beautiful maid bowed her head, turning around and operated the console on the other wall.

"Let's fry them…" clicking on a button on the command interface, all the main and secondary arcane cannons came to life, started to gather energy every intensely.

"Let there be… death…" Eibon pushed the big red button…

Apocalypse rained on that day on the nightmare city, making the twin Emperors of the dreamscape pay a hefty price for their lack of care.

…

Up and down, his chest caught up with his breath, Eibon smiled. Since a long time, he genuinely smiled. Not out of remorse, not out of a sarcastic response of a bad experience, but because he felt happy remembering such a funny, precious moment.

Remembering this pleasant experience, and what came after they cleared the dungeon filled his heart with a warm feeling. Naturally, it was only pleasant for him and the group, as the enemies down below decimated in a short way afterward.

[Beep! Timer expired. Alarm initiated! Waking up process starting!]

 _"Anything to report?"_

[The hibernation program detected nothing unusual or dangerous in the near vicinity. Everything proceeded as planned, great lord…]

Eibon's mouth curled into a smile. Indeed, the assistant AI which can be bought, and upgraded through the in-game store for real cash was pretty handy and had many uses.

It may seem a little bit unfair compared to other, non-paying players who joined the "no-cash" alliance, and was willing to bear the hardships coming with managing their inventory themselves and similar things, but our player was never the man who refused a little bit of edge, not if it helped him spare time that he can spend doing more useful things.

For obvious reasons, this AI can't be really used for combat purposes or had very little meaning behind such use as it trained for a different purpose. Namely, to help the players manage their avatar, establishment, gathering resources, timing non-combat events, and spells, etc.… Those few who used macros to modify this behavior, and trick the system to use it for real combat situation —which gave the players "real" edge in tournaments and instances — punished heavily by the developers.

 _"I wonder if it can be used to increase my combat potency now. Will such use trigger Heimdallr now, or I am now free to use it?"_

The so-called Heimdallr, Eibon wondered about was the monitoring mechanism which checked out the use of unauthorized macros, game resources, and made sure no unauthorized material can be integrated into the game. The assistant AI was also a game resource integrated into the game, using it for combat purposes or changing its structure unnaturally was the violation of every condition Heimdallr intended to prevent.

Every player who did so heavily fined, banned for a certain amount of time and the player's name published in a public site. Hell, Eibon even heard cases when the player had been banned forever, and the company even reported the case for the authorizes, bringing it before the court as it counted the unauthorized access of the game code and the violation of the game company policies the player accepted when bought the console.

 _"If Heimdallr still stands as its back then, I rather not want to instigate its activation… who knows what happens if the system bans me now. It may end up with my disappearance…"_

Thinking of this filled him with a certain uncertainty and dread. If it would really happen now, that would be an awful end. He only started his new life not long ago; He certainly doesn't want to lose it before he could experience everything it can offer the fullest.

 _"Well, time to get up…"_

Taking a deep breath, Eibon gets up, finding himself in a comfortable bed, his body bandaged. It was evident the clothes on his lower parts changed as well.

"Wonder who changed them, I hope it was a beautiful girl…" he chuckled with a little bit of perversity in his tone. Indeed, for a dude to change another dude's pants… well, that would be just awkward.

'Sniff-snif…' "The smell of herbs, yes, after what happened. It was sensible to use a natural remedy to accelerate the healing process." Albeit, it was strange why not use healing magic when it was more convenient, he did not give it much more thought about it.

The girl with silver hair just brimmed with light energy particles — just like an Angel — as well, according to Scarlet's reports and measurements that "Old Fart" guy should be capable of healing, judging the amount of nature-based magical particle his body and weapon released.

Shrugging on this, Drake was sure they had their reason not using it, thus, "Drake — as he called himself now — jumped up, putting his hands in his pockets. The breezy morning air did not even hit him; his resistances made it obsolete it in his eyes.

The room he found himself looked quite cozy. One might imagine a ramshackle room with barely a hay bed and a few candles when speaking about a room in an inn from the middle ages. But this, this was not that bad, not at all…

A neatly made wooden interior with a comfortable bed, two nightstands on the two sides and a plus cupboard facing the bed. There was even a bookshelf not far from him. All in all, the place was quite luxurious — at least compared to the previous place he meets the princess. As for how the tavern part of the establishment looked, he needs to explore it himself.

"Hmm, not bad…" looking out on the window, it was evident the building had multiple floors, and he located in the second.

 _"I wonder where we are? Assistant, how many days I slept?"_

[Beep! As my Lord ordered, I canceled the hibernation effect in three days. Possibly, when no outsider entity was around.]

"Any report from my servants?"

The assistant AI listed the reports he received until now, and Eibon hummed satisfied. "Splendid! Just as expected."

And thus, Eibon headed towards the door.

…

Down on the ground floor, Elizabeth slumped on the chair, stretching her limbs at their limit.

"Ahhh! The day barely started, but I am already tired…"

"Hmph…" with an almost unnoticeable huff, Hawk appeared, coming from the direction of the ration storage, on his face pride, and a few scraps visible.

"It is done! Nothing wasted!" with his belly filled, waking up from his beauty nap, the young boar was satisfied with his current state.

"Hawk-chan, you know what Lord Meliodas and Ban said about going near the pantry."

Remembering the two savage's threats, the Captain of Scrap Disposal trembled for a moment.

 _"Hoho! I think if we see the pig bastard near that place, we will dine pork chop this night. ShiShishishi!~ What do you say, Ban?"_

 _"I will kill him…~"_ both men smirked like a maniac, Meliodas using his "innocent" face, Ban cracking his fingers, his eyes radiating madness.

Even thinking of those two filled the young boar with fear, as said, only for a moment, as in the next, his heart once more filled with a dare. Yes, he will not falter! For the scraps, he will do anything! He can surely defeat those savages! After all, who can defeat the mighty Hawk-sama? No one, he thought…

"Hmph! They should thank me! Those ingredients are almost have gone bad! I saved those poor things…"

Elizabeth just sighed, shaking her head, still offering her always kind smile.

"You never change, ah, Hawk-chan?"

"Why would I? Everyone loves and dread the little me!"

"I wonder when the others are coming back, it is since several hours they left…" Elizabeth sulked, resting her head on her arms.

"They said they went hunting, collecting ingredients if I remember it right…" Hawk's mouth already watered, walking near Elizabeth and with just a jump, taking a seat near her. How he was so agile with such a round body, this secret most likely remains his own.

"But don't worry, with me! Lord Hawk around. You have nothing to fear!"

Hawk puffed his chest proud, and Elizabeth caressed his bald head.

"I am here too…" a big purple eye peeked in the window, blinking a little bit offended.

"Ah, yes, please forgive me, Lady Dianne. You were so silent. I almost forgot you are here." Nodding, the giantess accepted her reasoning, she was indeed silent, watching the clouds moving and forming weird figures.

"Don't mention it…"

"By the way, why is that idiot left you behind, again?"

Diane pouted and looked away. It was evident Hawk's question tore up old wounds. "He said to look out for you, that guy on the first floor and the bar. Why always me? Thought… it is not fair…" Just now, she looked exactly like an offended kid who was sent into detention after a prank

"Ah, sorry about It." and Elizabeth can't help it but feel bad now. On her face, a regretful smile formed.

"It is not your fault; it was mine." A sad expression surfaced on her face, remembering what she had done. "If I just waited for a moment for his explanation, it may end up otherwise."

True, the guy's sarcastic comment about "it was his fault" also contributed Diane's actions, yet, she should be more considerable than listening to the lie of a Holy Knight who was evidently attacked her "lover." Merlin always said she is too hasty; now, she ended up hurting a most likely innocent man because of her early judgment and anger.

"You dummy…" she whispered sadly.

 _"According to the captain, he will be fine. But how he looked after collapsed, I am not so sure myself. Even with King's help, he might not even be able to stand on his feet anymore. The weird things was that…"_

Before she could think more of this, she heard Elizabeth's voice coming from inside. Something scared her greatly, making her voice sound both dreadful and worried.

"Mi-Mister, you shouldn't walk in that state!"

"Huh?"

Peeking inside of the tavern, her eyes widened, seeing Drake slowly making his way on the ground floor.

"Yo!"

The man was full of bandages, almost looked like a mummy, only his eyes were visible, and trunks adorned his lower parts.

"Mr… are you alright?" Elizabeth stood up worried, trying to make him sit, yet, Hawk only gave a sarcastic scoff.

"So you are awake. What a lazy pig…"

"Looks who is speaking…" Drake just laughed it off. "Sir Captain of leftovers. The food still on your mouth…"

"Hmph! Not your concern! You mummy…" Hawk smirked, and Drake just scoffed, walking closer.

"I assume you were tasked to safe keep these two beautiful ladies. Indeed, what a noble task for a great knight…" Hawk filled bit pride, yet, it was evident, Drake spoke sarcastic, even the two girls recognized that.

Albeit, after a momentary uneasy smile, their face went red in an instant. Though their reason was slightly different; both were slightly embarrassed because girls usually do that when called beautiful. But meanwhile one carried the pure soul of a maiden, the second already experienced a few "not so pure" though.

"Hmph! Of course, I am. Who else is more capable than me? There is nothing that can escape my nose and my keen senses."

 _"Smelling is also a sense…"_ Eibon wanted to say, but he was just too amused seeing the little guy playing the big and strong. Either way, even according to him Hawk was just too lovable to disappoint him with the truth. " _But also, strange energy lies deep inside him? Is this, chaos energy? Assistant AI?"_

[The energy signature of the creature concords 49% with the black chaos egg of Muspelheim, 36% demonic essence of the abyss, and 78% of the entity named Meliodas. Also, it shows heavy similarity with the energy signature located under the Lord's feet.] And the AI gave him a full rundown, most of which were uninteresting any normal people.

 _"I see, so he is some kind of chaotic spawn of a demon, or rather… Purgatory? My new servant spoke about it. According to her demons usually originates from there."_

Eibon smiled inside, only meeting them a few times and he was able to distinct so much. Also, now as he used the partial spectrum of his divination and sensory abilities, he was now aware of the presence of the chaotic entity lies under this bar. The creature Scarlet also spoke about.

"You should rest, here, sit down! Are you hungry?" as usual, Elizabeth was scared, or more like worried about their new guest's health.

"I am fine, thank you, although, I am a little bit hungry…" Drake patted his stomach that immediately imitated a whale.

"You are out of your luck." Hawk licked down the remaining scraps from his mouth.

"Why so, if I may ask, Master Hawk? That was your name, right?"

"Your memory is quite good. That's right. I am the magnificent Sir Hawk! But you can call me Hawk-sama. Unfortunately, I just ate all the scrap this morning; nothing remained!"

"Hawk-chan!" Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror, looking very apologetic to Drake.

"I am sorry, Hawk-chan time to time can behave…"

"Quite a buffoon…" added Diane in a flat tone.

"What did you just call me!?" Hawk fumed, visibly enraged by his new title.

"If you wait a little bit. Lord Meliodas and the rest will be back soon. I am sure they will bring something edible…"

"Hahaha! It's all right. I can bear with it until then." Drake patted his bandaged stomach, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

For the piglet's surprised question, Drake only gave a glance. "Outside, Sir Piglet. After all, you don't know me; I don't know you. And there is a lady waiting just outside. It is quite rude conversing with someone from the other side of the wall. Also, opening the window after I woke up, I am sure the weather is quite pleasant. Fresh air helps fast recovery, you know?"

Diane's face went full red, starting to play with her ponytail. Only very few people ever considered giving her so much of a consideration. Even if it was such a small thing, outside the giants, only the Captain and a very few people were so considerable.

…

"Ah, Capn', it was a draw then…"

"Shishishi! In your dreams, Ban."

"It is not a race…" King muttered embarrassed.

"You only say this because you only managed to get a scrawny rabbit."

"He was even defeated by a raccoon…" Ban and Meliodas chuckled behind the floating kid's back.

"IT WAS NOT A RACE! OK!? BESIDES…" the kid turned forward, muttering. "You said no magic or any trick…"

Not far behind them, a young man walked in silence, on his face carrying an almost unnaturally emotionless expression.

As for which gender he belonged to? From his youthful face, and his scrawny look it cannot be really depicted. His/her choice of clothing also made it hard to decide — the attire which consisted of a white shirt with long gray sleeves over a black cropped tank top as well as a pair of dark pants and short grey boots.

"What about you Gowther; how much you managed to hunt?"

Gowther blinked with his amber eyes, making a quick calculation.

"Zero…"

"Pfff! Heard it, King? It means you are not the last!"

"You are wrong; I hit them with my arrows. I just put them to sleep…"

"And how many you hit? Eh? ~" Ban asked slightly irritated; he hated such games the doll played with him.

"At least hundred."

"Eh? But Captain said, no magic!" King tried to save his dignity, but as usual, Gowther gives a steady answer for his accusation.

"Strictly speaking, I used my sacred treasure." Gowther summoned a twin bow made from pure purple energy. "The Captain never said we couldn't use our sacred treasure…"

"Captain!?"

"Shishishi! He is right, you know? I said, no magic and tricks. Sacred treasures neither count as magic, nor trick. They count as magic items. No pure magic…"

"Ehhh!" King's jaw dropped in disbelief. If that's the case. " _WHY THIS IS NOT CAME TO MY MIND EARLIER!? I SHOULD HAVE WON!"_ even if he said he doesn't want to participate, he wanted to show his accomplishment to Diane.

"By the way, what did you did with the animals then?"

His dark red hair — which in the right lighting looked magenta — reached just past his jaw, and with every step swayed with his movement.

It was since only a day Gowther reunited with his past comrades, taking the mantle to help Princess Elizabeth reclaiming her father's throne, and saving the country from the devious plans of the holy knights.

After hiding for a decade, Gowther, the Sin of Lust should be happy meeting his comrades once more. After long years, they finally meet, yet, even now, his face remained completely blank and devoid from all life.

Even under their meeting and defeating Dale — a former Holy Knight who had been transformed into a crazed creature thanks to the after-effects of the demon blood infusion Hendrickson initiated every holy knight from the "New Generation." — even then, he was completely calm, and collected, or more like, emotionless.

"You and Ban hunted enough to fill the pantry; I felt no need to kill them."

He continued, making his way forward, passing the kid looking fairy king who stared him in disbelief.

"Is he for real?" King muttered. Albeit, he should feel relieved Gowther not conducted a small genocide in the forest. He was the protector of the woods back in his home, and albeit he abandoned his post and was counted as an outcast and traitor now, he still felt, it is his duty to protect the creatures of the forest from such tragedy.

It was bad enough Ban, and Meliodas carried huge boars, bears, and smaller wildlife on their back. And most of the prey was left behind due they can't fit on their back. The point was not on the mass, but the quantity they killed.

"…"

In the next moment.

"Captain! I sense someone near the inn…"

"Umu. I sense it as well…" After closing his eyes for a moment, a smile curled on Meliodas' face. "Let's go then; I am sure our guest and the girls are quite hungry?"

"Huh…"

…

"Fufufu… that was a really good story, Drake-san." Elizabeth and Diane chuckled, meanwhile Hawk muttered something like; "I could have done it myself…" on the side.

"Yo! I see you are awake!"

"Ah, Meliodafu-san. I just woke up not long ago…"

'Thud!' dropping down the bears, boars and other dead animals on the ground, the boy smirked. "That's good! Wait a little bit, and I will put together something really mouthwatering."

Hearing this, Diane and Elizabeth looked worried, Hawk drooled immediately.

Anyone who doesn't know the captain's cooking skills may think this was a good thing, and fall into the trap — their first, and last mistake — but who know him long enough learned never to taste the food prepared by him. Not even the "One" able to escape throwing up.

"Make sure you make some scrap…!" Hawk sounded his opinion.

Meliodas sniffed in the air. "Oi! Were you near the pantry once more? Pig bastard…"

"I will kill him!~" Ban cracked his fingers, in his red eyes the lights of madness letting up, towering above Hawk who ran away.

"Mama! Save me!"

"Captain, are you sure it is a good idea; he just woke up. You really want to poison him?" King whispered on his ear, but "Meliodafu" just shrugged him off.

"It will be fine…" he waved away his friend's concern with just a smile.

"Hey there, sunshine!~" Ban came forward welcoming their guests, Gowther just walked behind without saying a word. "Slept well?~"

Inspecting him, Gowther tilted his head confused. For outside appearance, this guy looked quite normal — well, aside from the great amount of gauze covered his body and head — yet, he had a bad vibe coming from his direction.

"Splendidly I may say, that rock really made my backache go away." Drake patted his back a few times, just to stop seeing Diane tearing up a little bit. Fortunately, Meliodas recognized the small traces and charged into action.

"Well then, let's prepare something! Then we can speak with a belly filled with a good mead and food!"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Near Camelot:**

An ever-growing camp visible near the walls of Camelot, just outside of the suburb area.

All day and night, armor-clad knights patrolled near this place. Several healers tended the injured and the sick in the medical tents. Indeed, many refugees gathered in this camp, mostly coming from the direction of Liones. Almost all of them were here, refugees escaping from the cruel treatment of the Holy Knights. Escaping from the cruel fate working in the mines, or forced into the army, used as mere cannon fodders for the upcoming "holy war."

Many would consider them cowards, or even traitors, the enemy of the crown, and with their escape through the border, their fate as traitors steadily engraved in the stone. Once returning their home, these people inevitably executed.

Deep inside this camp hoverer, a resolute person laid dormant, seeking the chance to gain more strength, gain the opportunity to break away the shackle called weakness.

"Huh! Huh! Huh!"

The girl with the red riding hood and emerald eyes trained relentless, using a wooden training sword she managed to acquire, most likely from one of the knights.

"Aida…"

The aforementioned girl lazily turned to the approaching person, wiping the sweat from hearing forehead.

"Chief Duncan…"

"You are doing it again, eh, little Aida." the middle-aged former village chief shook his head disappointed. "Why are you doing this? Day after day, you are training. Reading that strange book, your parents left behind."

Aida just gave the middle-aged chief a bothered look, shrugging.

In different of many of her age, and most of the simple peasants, Aida, the girl Eibon saved and gave her the items, know how to read. Before her parents passed away, they taught their children the best they could, passing down their knowledge as stray alchemists.

It was strange though, even with their knowledge, they can't save themselves from a simple cold. It was too strange if you asked her, their parents migrated in that village a few years ago, bringing her and his brother along.

How they lived before that, strangely she can't remember, neither her brother nor her parents spoke about it

Albeit, in her dreams, time to time a house appeared, filled with servants, their figure and face blurred into the unknown. A huge house built inside of a tree all that remained after waking up. Waking up, the dream looked a lot more lifelike than her current life. In that dream, only one person was the same all the time…

 _"*/3…"_

Opening his mouth then closing it, a strange, sitting man spoke to her, yet, he was quite distant, his face blurring into the void. She neither could recognize, nor understand him. Maybe it was because she stopped to take her medicine since her brother's death, or maybe not, and she is simply going senile so young. Honestly, she knows not…

"Aida…" Duncan shook her shoulders, looking deep in her eyes.

"What?"

"Spacing out once more? Do you take your medicine? You look, flushed, and at the same time, pale."

Duncan looked concerned, measuring the girl's body temperature on her forehead and sweating face. "You know you need it. Your parents, bless their souls, not accidentally insisted its intake. It is for your own good, little Aida."

She nodded, albeit, she lied. Since she doesn't take those herb based pills, she sees thing a lot more clearly. Also, her dreams come more frequent each day. Day after day, she came closer to see more and more from that house of her dream. More and more revealed. And she felt she would soon reach close enough to see sitting man's face.

 _"Weakness is sin…"_ this became her new mantra since she met her savior, and ever since they arrived in this refugee camp, she kept her promise, sought new ways to gain more strength. Fortunately — she smiled, glancing at the practice sword in her hand — her "master" gave her plenty enough encouragement to continue. Even if her body breaks down, she will continue.

"Huh… I know this is hard. But sooner or later you need to accept the fact; you will never see your brother, nor your parents once more, little Aida. You need to proceed with your life. This is the best you can do."

"I know that…" she answered, her cold expression only trembling for a moment.

"Then…? Why are you doing this, girl? Why are you punishing yourself day after day? I know it's hard. But barely eating, training and reading until you pass out will solve nothing. With this, you only hurt yourself."

"It is my decision." she only said that much, turning back to continue her exercise.

"Huh, I see I can't make you change your mind." the man just sighed. Not as he would give up, but coming in this place day after day to try to speak some sense in her started to turn tedious.

"That's everything you came for, Chief Duncan?" she looked back at him, her face showcasing an apathetic expression. "Then please, leave, I need to continue my exercise…"

"Of course not…" the chief shrugged annoyed. "I just came to notify you. According to the guards, our people soon will be moved to a different area where we get the chance to build up our community once more. King Arthur really is generous. Don't you think…"

"Uhu…" she just hummed disinterested.

"Also, last day, Lady Merlin, the king's Court Sorcerer came down, inquiring about our state of health. Bless her health; she even cured many of us from whatever injury or illness we had. It is a pity you were too occupied with your…" the man glanced at the sword, and it was like it rippled a few times. But it was impossible, must be his eyes playing trick with him. "Practice. I told her about you, and…"

The girl stopped her practice, turning to the man with slightly narrowed eyes. It was evident she disliked his decision. "What did you said…?" Hearing this, the girl glanced at the man.

"Nothing really. Just the truth, in recent times, you spend an unnatural amount of time with practicing and reading."

"And what did… this Merlin said if I may inquire, chief…"

The man gulped, the air started to turn heavy in the small tent.

"Naturally, she said it happens with people going through trauma. You are just seeking something to relieve your stress. She said, she would see you personally in a few days, and if you are interested, she is sure King Arthur not against to give you a chance as a preparatory knight candidate. To say this without even seeing you? She must have some sixth sense…"

Albeit, the chief was not even surprised. Merlin was a great Sorcerer, after all; she surely has the ability to see the future.

 _"What did she said!?"_

The girl's eyes widened. But immediately, she started to feel something is not right. Court Wizards usually not mingle with people, less coming to the aid of simple peasants. They were like Holy knights; they want something in exchange; she was sure of it. No matter how good this offer sounded, the girl felt something is off.

"Ok. Then I will await her…"

Duncan started to scratch his neck uneasily.

"Aida, it is not the best idea. Please, you are just a simple village girl. Even if you manage to become a knight, it is too dangerous. Please, I beg you, when Lady Merlin arrives, refuse her offer, it is not your path."

 _"Not your path,"_ she can only scoff on this idea. What did he mean: Not her path?! Is he think so low of her?

Before that event, her brother, and the villagers tried to told her how to live, what is good and bad. But just now, since her "Lord" saved her. She knows, in this world, only strength matters. The strong dictates what is good, and what is considered bad. There was no other force, but strength unbound! Only those with strength can decide what good and bad!

"I will think about it…"

Either way, she was sure, turning into the knight of justice was not her path. After what those bastards did with her brother, the people of the village, and after what her lord said, the last thing she wants to be is a knight. To protect someone, you need more power! To earn more power, you needed the right path…

"Aida…!"

"I will think about it," she said once more, turning away.

"I see, I cannot sway you…" the man shook his head, sitting down somewhat reluctant. "It is because of that lord, who saved us? Lord Eibon…?"

"Maybe…" she rolled her eyes. But if she would answer honestly, her answer would be definitely yes.

"If you still hoping he will return and take you as his apprentice…"

Her eyes widened looking at the chief. " _How he knows it!?"_

"…Then you will have a rude awakening. I doubt, he will take you as his apprentice, girl. If nothing else, he is at the level of a holy knight. He may save our village back then, but the lord had more urging matters than care about us anymore. If you still think he will care a simple village girl like you, then you will get to be severely disappointed."

"He promised it…" she whispered resolute, clenching her fist. "He promised once I have my goal set, and the necessary strength, he will take me as his acolyte!" a few drops of tear rolled down her cheek. No! She can't accept it! Eibon surely not lied to her!

"Stupid lass!" Like a father figure, he wiped her tears away gently. He needs to diverge this girl from this suicide before she dies, for her own sake. For the sake of the promise, he made for her parents before they died, he will not allow her to die a stupid death.

"Don't you see how foolish this idea is? In a year or two, you will be the age of marriage. You should grow up a little bit in the head, and see how foolish this idea! A holy knight will never take a lass like you! With a few exceptions, they are all the same…"

"But…" Aida tilted his head, wiping her eyes. "He is no knight. Chief Duncan, he is a "warlock"… completely, different."

"What the hell you are speaking about, lass?" the man backed, unable to understand the concept: "Warlock."

"What warlock!? The lord was clearly a holy knight or a court magician with a mission. In another way, he would have taken our offer right away and offered his services to King Arthur! Don't speak nonsense!"

The girl spouted nonsense; her behavior started to turn stranger and stranger day after day. The chief started to turn annoyed. After all, this was a great chance to start everything anew. The king was generous enough to accept them as his own people, giving the survivors money, land and a place to settle. In other words, everything to restart their life. The only thing he asked in return to pay taxes and don't let the lands go in waste.

This filly little girl should be glad for the lord for saving them. Not spreading lies, or living for this nonsense dream. She is just a peasant girl. Back then, Duncan was generous enough to accept their parents and the two kids in the community and allowed them to settle down.

Her parents said not where they came from; they just appeared years ago with two kids. He had to admit, their services as alchemists brought the needed change in the village, and with their concoction, the village gained some profit. But he was sure, that plague killed many of them several winters ago brought upon by their presence.

Every member of the village was aware, it was no common cold, but something else, they just dared not to speak about it.

"This is my goal, chief, my choice. I am big enough to decide, please accept it…"

"Don't you understand, foolish girl!" he grabbed the girl, this time with anger filled face. "With this, you can restart your life! This is a great chance! Don't throw it away for a foolish dream! Don't you remember what Lord Eibon said? The only one who can change our fortune is ourselves! As a simple peasant girl, you can hope nothing more than that! Maybe if you grow to be beautiful, and lucky, one of the lords may take you as a bed warmer! Your only chance is either working on the fields until you die, or finding a good husband who will take care of you!"

In the next moment, Duncan felt something touching his chest. "Huh?"

It was the training sword, pointed on his chest, a slight hue of magic radiating from it.

"You… you are using magic?!"

"You speak nonsense… I, magic?" Indeed, she was angry at the man, so angry she did not even recognize as her sword slowly stopped dimming, and the magic left its edge. After all, with such a low amount of training, how should she be capable of using magic?

"Magic… you already know magic. So young…" it was a miracle, a dreadful one. With this, the knights surely take her to train her properly, but that would mean… it was like a cold hand grasped Duncan's heart, churning it hard. "Aida, I, you don't have to do this… please come with us. In this path, only suffering and death awaits you. What would your poor parents and your brother…" Duncan offered his hand, but Aida only stared it for a moment.

[He is a right kid, the path of power is a lonesome one… are you sure you want to do this?]

"Who are you?"

"Who are you speaking to?" Duncan asked confused, unable to understand who she is speaking to, but she ignored him.

"Who are you?"

[I asked, you want to take this path?]

"Yes…" only after a moment of thinking, she gave her answer. She doesn't know who was this voice. Maybe she is just going crazy. But she definitely can't pass the chance to gain more power.

[Heh! Then it cannot be helped, prepare, this might be a little draining for rookies like you. Look in his eyes…]

Looking in Duncan's eyes, her eyes flashed in a strange light. The man drooled for a moment before his expression returned to normal.

"I see, little Aida, I accept your decision. The best luck for you. You will need it…" after showcasing such strange behavior, the man left the tent dazed. Immediately, she collapsed on the ground. She was exhausted beyond measure, barely able to move, and sit up.

"What happened? What was this?" the girl breathed haphazardly, unable to understand what happened. She felt like she ran a thousand miles just now.

[Now you did it…]

The voice once more entered her head.

"Who are you? Wha… what happened?"

[Hehe! Look your bag! The sword…]

Dragging herself to her bag, she recovered her sword Eibon gave her. Bandaged securely, in a plain looking scabbard, an exquisite looking blade was hidden.

"What the…!?" pulling out from the sheat, she immediately spotted something moved under the surface of the blade, the great darkness, squirming like a wave for a moment revealing a slit eye.

"Whahhh!" the girl immediately threw away the sword, backing, then falling on her butt trembling.

'Thud!'

[That was not nice…]

"Who-Who are you? What have you done?!"

[Not important now. I explain later… You are exhausted, rest, you need your power for later. Though you need to be careful, we are being watched...]

The girl tremblingly looked around, only after minutes dared to sneak closer to the discarded sword.

Unknown to her, from a great distance a woman watched the exchange with great interest. Albeit, before anything come to light, an interference hindered her divination spell, hiding the girl's location, and real nature.

"Tch! This interference again!" Merlin started to turn more and more intrigued, and at the same time, pissed. She was so close, she can almost taste her prey, yet so far to track down the source of this unknown magic.

She, of course, had a guess who was the source. With a malicious smile, she watched the scrambled screen of her crystal ball. Imagining how much she can learn from this "hunt."

"Well, we can't play forever, shall we? Fufufu…"

She had plenty of time before Arthur's plan set into motion; in the meantime, she should spend her doing fruitful investments. Thus, she started her hunt.

With a flick of her fingers, she disappeared from her renovated lab, leaving the animated golems behind.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sometime later: Near the Boar Hat:**

Usually, Fox's Sin of Greed despises the waste of perfect ingredients. Hated when Meliodas wasted it for making the abomination he calls "food." Hell, it was the reason why he learned how to cook in the first place, just to avoid being poisoned by the captain's cooking skills.

True, he was an immortal, but if it was avoidable, he rather kept his own life and not died out of food poisoning. Dying was painful, dying out of Meliodas' cooking was the worst…

Who knows, in the end, that abomination might even neutralize the power of the Fountain of Youth and finally kill him.

Passing to the afterlife may give him the chance to reunite with Elaine and have some peace, but he made a promise when they meet in the Necropolis, and he intended to fulfill this promise. He will live for her, and find a way to reunite in this world — the second was his own promise though.

He will not eat from that abomination, and he still despised the waste of perfectly good ingredients, but he can't wait to see the guy's face after he tasted it.

"Ban, are you sure you don't want to help?"

"Yup! It's all yours, Capn'!~ Do your best; I am just overseeing your work!"

"Ok!" with all enthusiasm he could muster, Meliodas did his best to prepare the food for his comrades and their guests, following Ban's instruction.

Watching the Captain trying his best, the fox just shook his head and retreated on his own corner to make his own portion; he rather chokes on a sword than eat his Captain's cooking…

…

"Enjoy your meal!" Meliodas presented the food before everyone, like a virtuoso, throwing all of them before the others.

In that time, with the exception of the sins, Elizabeth and Eibon, only a few guests hung around, consuming their drinks in silence. Neither of them ordered food.

"Eat it up! You need strength to heal…" Albeit, the young looking owner said this with all enthusiasm he could muster, the people around had a different expression on their faces.

Ban and King's could barely hold their laugh seeing the poor guy, waiting the worst to happen. Elizabeth, and outside of the bar, Diane felt remorse as they were unable to convince Drake to refuse the Captain's offer. He only said when they told him about the nature of the ration: " _Nahh… It can't be that bad! Can it?"_ Oh, how misguided he was!

And Gowther, he just watched a poor guy with an apathetic expression, trying to figure out who, or what he was. As for Hawk… he already knew the end of this fanfare, in the end, all food will end up on the floor, and he will devour all the scraps! He can't wait for it! Even if it was disgusting, it was still scrapped, he can't possibly waste perfectly good swill.

'Bite!'

Drake chewed on the meat pie a few times. "It is actually not that bad…" everyone watched with disbelief as the guy ate a whole slice. Then another, then another… in the end, he devoured it all.

"What!? HE ATE IT ALL!"

Then… for a moment nothing happened. Then in the next, Drake's face turned purple, then green, trembling for a few moments.

"It is starting…" King and Ban murmured with a slightly relieved expression. For a moment, they thought Meliodas finally managed to create something edible. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this was not the case.

 _"Wha… what is this! I have complete immunity against poison and diseases! Also, my [Nightmare Void Absorption Physique] should neutralize negative effects and harmful magic up to a certain range! It can't be…"_

Drake immediately covered his face with wide eyes behind his hand; he really looked pale now. Hawk was not even surprised; he ate it all. It was surprising enough he managed to hold out this long.

"This… it cannot be! What kind of evil… please forgive me…" he stood up, dashing outside, balancing in the verge of throwing up.

"Drake-san?" Diane watched him worried, closing on him to see if he is all right.

"Are you, alright? Said so, don't try the Captain's food or…"

Then, Drake turned his head to her, from between his fingers only one of his blue eyes visible. That expression seriously made Diane feel worried, and slightly back up.

"Drake-san…"

'Bluerghh!' "Ahh! It is all over me!" Drake's vomit hit Diane point range, soaking her lower parts with the remains of Captain's meat pie. 'Smash!' In her sudden rage, Diane once more smashed Drake like a bug.

"Ugh!"

The few drunkards in the inn just shrugged and ignored the happenings outside, but the Sins came out to investigate what exactly happened.

"Lady Diane!"

"Now she did it again…"

"Well, I certainly felt that. Shishishi…!"

"That certainly looked painful…"

Once again, Diane pummeled Drake into the ground. "Whaaa! I am sorry! Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die!" the girl pulled him out immediately from the small crater, recognizing what she had done… again — upside down, I may say — shaking him violently to regain his consciousness. "Please wake up! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry!"

"He broke him…"

"I can't get enough of this…" Meliodas and Ban said one another, the first offering a flat face, the second an amused expression, bumping their fist together like good bros.

"Hmm, Diane certainly not changed…" murmured Gowther, watching poor figure with an emotionless face.

"Ugh…" Drake grunted, finally regaining his consciousness. "Not again…"

…

A few minutes passed, and the sides sat outside of the inn. All drunkards left not long ago. Even completely smashed, most of them rather not risked the rage of a Giantess. Who was unable to move, their comrades carried them away.

Seated outside, the Sins, and the strange figure — who provided the necessary diversion under the fighting game — finally faced each other.

"So, Drake-san…"

"Drake is fine…" he waved Meliodas courtesy away, looking once more around. "You bunch awfully not resemble your wanted poster; you know that? Also, compared to vicious criminals you are described, you are awfully hospital."

"Hihihi! Really, maybe if we try better. Do you want another pie?"

King was barely able to suffocate his laugh, Gowther just watched him with an intrigued face.

"Thank you, but I rather not. I doubt I will survive another one." patting his now empty stomach, Drake sighed. Albeit, he really started to feel the need to consume some mana buns, he resisted this ever-rising urge.

"I wanted to ask you, why are you helped us out back then?"

"Well, with all honestly. It was not intentional. I just protected myself and my client. First, when you went berserk and turned into that "thingy"." Drake pointed at Meliodas, who's expression immediately turned darker, nodding understanding. "Secondly, when that old man came forward and wanted to molest me."

"Fufufu… indeed, Holy Knights certainly that type…" Ban added sarcastic, earning some bad glare from Diane and King.

"Seriously, your knights are a bunch of weirdoes. First a gladiator guy, then an Elvis imitator, then two weird ladies with black eyes, and then, lastly a pervert old man who called himself a Cardinal. Is this some kind of sect, or what?"

Everyone looked at each other, blinking for a few moments.

"Lord Drake, you are really from really far away, don't you?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Who is that Elvis guy?" Hawk asked annoyed, eating his scrap.

"Well, he was The "King"! How come you don't know him? He was the best! Sir Knight, I expected more from you…" he grinned, and Hawk fumed angry and shameful. Everyone else just watched Drake weird.

"That's wrong, under the history, no country had a king named Elvis…" As usual, Gowther had to ruin the moment, adjusting his glasses to give more effect for his announcement.

"Hmm, then I had to teach some proper Rock history… later. As for the princess question…" Drake leaned forward, resting his head on his folded hands. "Well, you can say that I am basically two weeks old. I am certainly not from here…"

"WHAAAT!?" with the exception of Ban, Gowther, and Meliodas, every present member gasped.

"You look older…" Gowther said blankly, tilting his head. "Around seventeen?"

"Well, maybe I am younger, maybe older than time itself. Who knows? Appearance can be deceiving." he trolled them, and most of them just chuckled on this.

"Don't mess with me!" Hawk and King, of course, roared indignantly. They can't really take jokes well.

Yet, in the end, with the exception of Elizabeth, everyone accepted the fact, appearance can be deceiving. Drake may be a lot older than he looks, or even just two weeks old as he said. Magic was a mysterious thing; after all; you never know what to expect. Only Merlin can say for sure…

"So are you a mercenary, ah, Drake-kun. Or a trader? Last we spoke you said that…"

"You can say, I am both. Also none. Just doing my best to earn my livings. If it means trading, offering my services as a sellsword, then so be it…"

"So back then, sister Veronica hired you…" Elizabeth murmured. "How the two of you meet?"

"In short, you should tell your sister not to stumble around in dark alleys. It is not good for her health. Also comes with the danger almost exclusive to girls…" Drake formed a circle with his thumb and index, putting in and out his other index through it.

Of course, the members who were more innocent in a way — Diane, King, and Elizabeth turned red right away.

"Oi! That's not how we act before ladies…" Meliodas patted his back gently, grinning.

"Speaking the one who molests the princess every day…" murmured Hawk on the side, giving a dubious look to the Captain. This night he will double check the tightness of those ropes. He may even fetch some chains.

"I have a question though, or rather, two…" Gowther asked suddenly.

"Oh, and that is… Mr…"

Gowther stood up, posing. "I am the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther…"

"Why he did that?"

"I have no idea…" naturally, asking Hawk was useless, he was just as confused by Gowther's character like Eibon was.

"My question is…" Dramatically, Gowther adjusted his glasses, pointing at their guest. "How are you were not affected by King's Disaster when he tried to heal you!? How I can't read your mind!?"

"Eh? You tried to read my mind?" Drake scratched his face confused, asking the assistant AI to clarify the case.

 _"Assistant AI? Any event logs about this?"_

[Searching… Clarified. Match found in memory block 4643463F32A. Unauthorized access blocked to the memory files of the host. Invasion blocked by firewalls, redirected to "False Memories" file.]

The AI replayed the log about the invasion attempt, and Eibon sighed relieved. Fortunately, he set his automatic anti-divination shield to be passive, not to accidentally fry someone's brain, or cause something worse...

Also, with his massive amount of mental resistances his race bestowed him, it is not likely any mental manipulation can effect, or any such attack can harm him. His mental resistances was not absolute like of undead, but close enough…

If it's not something like a mystic tier spell, or mystically charged, specific World Item, it is not likely anyone can control his mind.

"Gowther! We spoke about this!" Diane fumed angrily, still remembering Gowther revealing her "secret."

"What? You really are 30 feet tall, not 29 as you say…"

Her face went full red once more, and her tantrum started once more.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Once again you are doing it! Revealing a young girl's secret is not nice!" the ground trembled once more, it was evident Diane loved hitting things, moreover, if it was a person, that was a plus. Eibon experienced it first-hand how harsh a giantess can be.

"Aren't 30 and 29 almost the same?" he looked around confused.

"Oh, Drake-san… for girls, it is important…" Elizabeth educated Eibon. Indeed, for a girl, that "little bit" mattered much.

"Damn…" he rather remained silent for a moment, drinking the ale Meliodas prepared.

"Mmm, my clothes are dirty…" like nothing happened, Gowther dusted his clothes and cleaned his glasses.

"Did you seen anything, if I may ask?"

Gowther tilted his head, shaking it. "Nothing important. There was just, a static sound, and a female voice saying…" now, Gowther's tone changed, taking the robotic female voice of the assistant AI. **"YGGDRASIL MK II Assistant AI system. Breach detected. Firewalls Activated *static noises* Fending off the intruder. *static noises* Anti-invasion measurements, activated! Cutting connection!"**

Everyone looked at Drake somewhat suspicious, awaiting the explanation.

 _"Damn! How he was even able to reach that deep, and how the AI did not delete his memories about the defensive measurements? He even bypassed my first line of anti-divination passive. He was near the false memories I implanted with [False Data]. Assistant AI, new task, improve firewalls. Use the data gathered under the invasion."_

[Acknowledged! Starting task.]

"What was that?" asked King somewhat uneasy.

"Huh! I should have expected this…" Drake shook his head. "Sorry to frightening you."

"I was not frightened, just surprised…" Gowther blinked. "Never before I experienced such thing. What was that?"

"In short, I like the privacy of my mind and memories, so I set up a few failsafe to protect them. I wonder if you were aware. But if you would remain a few seconds longer, your brain would have most likely fried from the backlash…"

Yes, albeit, Eibon used passive, stacked defense aside of his racial mental resistances. The deeper layers were protected by active defense. Going that deep without preparation surely fries the invader's brain, or worse…

"Unlikely…" Gowther shook his head but said not why he thought like that. "But indeed, I felt a strong power pushing me back when I tried to go deeper. It was overwhelming and repulsive. Quite, mechanic…"

"Hah! Then you were almost at the point, a little bit more and you…" Drake remained silent, and Gowther watched him confused.

"And me…?"

"Not important, please don't do so again. Or I can't guarantee your safety, invading others mind is not nice, you know…?"

"He said it right!" Diane and King nodded. Indeed, even King had a negative memory with Gowther's lack of respect for the private sphere.

"Why so…?"

"Gowther…" King watched him angry, shaking his head.

"Well, any more question?"

"Yes!"

Like a kid in the class, King put up his hand.

"You don't have to do that… you are not in the class?"

"Huh?" obviously, King had no idea what Drake is speaking about. In this world, public tuition was a non-existent thing — in a sense. Usually only the rich, and the nobles gain the chance taught by private teachers. Everyone else either learned through experience, or the people around taught them.

"I tried to heal you with my Disaster previous, and it simply not worked. How is that possible?" Indeed, it was strange; his ability should affect anything!

"Disaster..?" Drake starched his face confused. "What disaster? Environmental? Political? Financial? Economical? If you are not masochistic, I doubt a disaster can heal you…"

"That's not…!" King fumed red-faced and was on the verge to blow up.

"Fufufu… That's true, Kingy…~ Are you masochistic? What interesting things we know about you today. It seems it was well worth keeping this guy around. I already like him…~" Ban added his remark, and the others around can't help but laugh at him. Even Elizabeth gave away a small chuckle.

"Maybe I invite him in my next trip. Once more, the urge to collect my teddy bears risen anew…~"

"Don't you dare!" King snapped. It was bad enough when more than ten years ago, Ban stole all those teddy bears, leaving poor kids without their faithful companion. In the end, it was he who had to smuggle them back their rightful place under they slept. After that, he was forced to follow Ban around, all the time to make sure he does not do any such act.

Unfortunately, because of this, the people started to refer to them as "dynamic duo." Ever since, he wanted to forget this bad memory, with less than more success.

"Teddy bear?" Eibon was more and more confused. First, they want to heal him with "disaster," then it came to light Ban was a kleptomaniac who loved to collect plushies, and King was his companion.

 _"Weird…"_

"Ughhh! Enough! Fine then! I show you! Spirit Spear, **Chastiefol** Form Eight: Pollen Garden" waving his hand, his floating green pillow transformed into a green pollen cloud. "This is my Sacred Treasure, the Spirit Spear of Chastiefol!"

The green pollen cloud slowly surrounded Eibon, but at the moment he reached closer to touch it, it receded. Like a scared animal, the pollen shuddered even being near him. It was evident from Eibon's bandaged head; he was not amused in the slightest.

"You see? That's what I am speaking about!"

"Hmm, interesting… did you just mashed your pillow and made it dust? Are you a hippie, a hobo, an addict, or what? Sorry, I neither have the spare coin nor bear spray to fend you off…"

"Hippi? What? Dammit! If you would just remain silent…"

"Sorry, sorry… geez. This is what I get trying to ease the mood…"

"Whatever…" King shrugged before continuing. "I just wanted to say. I tried to force it closer to you, but the first layer dried immediately, fallen dead! It should be impossible! Considering the nature of my power…" King stomped. "Just who, or rather, what are you…?"

Inspecting the spore cloud receding from him, Ebion looked confused. "This is not a spear; this is dust…" looking around, Drake waited for the answer from the others. "What's his problem? Don't say he is jealous…"

"Jealous, what for?"

"Oh, nothing…" Drake looked at Diane, smiling at her, and the girl smiled back. It was evident Harlequin's face turned all red instantly.

"DON'T DETER THE TOPIC!" King once more returned his attention, his eyes mirroring his serious attitude. "I saw those lecherous eyes of yours! Are you trying to do something unsightly with Diane, or even the princess?! Just what are you planning?"

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

Drake looked at first King, then Diane, making a shooting motion with his indexes. But the giantess just blinked. "Huh…" honestly, King was a good friend, but in her current state, her heart was her Captain's — even when Meliodas would never recognize her.

Diane and the rest watched King. Meliodas and Ban are already making bets.

"Ye- I mean, no… Dammit!"

"King!" Meliodas scolded his friend, looking at him seriously. "You know our rule…"

King sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, yes… I am sorry. I should not ask you such a thing. I am sorry to ask such thing…"

"No, it's okay. It is only natural you are curious. I suppose, you only worried about your friends…"

"So you understand…" Harlequin hummed with an understanding face.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Drake remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out something.

 _"Huh… even with disabled passive, the nature of my race cannot really be denied. Some of it lingers around, even in this… "borrowed body"… I need to figure out something."_

Eibon smiled devious for a moment, something coming in his mind. "You can call it a curse, or a blessing? Even I don't know sometimes…" smiling, the boy caressed the ground, and immediately the ground started to wither. King and the ones able to sense magic shuddered, feeling the magic literally dies around his hand, leaving the ground permanently barren.

"I am sure only one thing. Gods really like mess with simple mortals. They are either like bad bullies. Given too much power, bored, they don't know what to do with it. Or they have a plan? I am not sure anymore. Only one thing is sure: the ability of mine both gave me hard and good times in the past."

Meliodas looked away for a moment; he knows too well what it means to be messed by other parties, he — and yet unknown to her — Elizabeth is experiencing this for more than three thousand years.

 _"Poor fool…"_

"What about those wings, and that angelic tattoos back then. Don't say…" King gulped, he knows the rule, yet, he was just too curious not to ask. "Don't say you are the member of the goddess clan." His eyes widened in disbelief.

Even the youngest fairy heard the legends about the fierce warriors of the goddess clan. Long ago, under the Holy War, against the Demon Clan, their clans were allies, fought together against the tyrannical rule of the evil beings.

It was evident as the King of Fairies, Harlequin recognize the members of the Goddess Clan — even if he did not meet even one as he born long after the Demon, and Goddess clan were sealed — he heard enough stories those depicted them.

The fight even the First Fairy King, and their mysterious patron, the nature goddess participated.

"…" Everyone looked at Drake curious, oh, if they just know how far they were from the truth... Even calling him a demon would be a grave misunderstanding. According to his race's lore, he was far, far worse, or, rather saying, entirely different than any other outsider race.

"Does it matter?" Drake fiddled on his place, cracking his neck. "Be it I am, or not. It does not matter. Past has little to do with the current situation."

Humming, most of them accepted the explanation, and the mood went depressed for a moment.

"Well then…" Meliodas grinned, trying to cheer the people. It was the only thing he could do. "Tell us about that hot shoot you are traveling with. Shishi!"

"Hotshot?" Drake tilted his head confused.

"88-56-88," Meliodas said only that much, grinning.

"Huh, good one…" Ban added, fondling his chin. "Still, I still prefer Elaine's. Adorably flat… hmm…" he made a squishing, then a fondling motion. It as evident he imagined an almost completely flat surface.

"Ca-Captain! Once again!? Ban! How dare you!" King shuttered red-faced.

"Captain, you jerk!"

"Lord Meliodas, it is quite inappropriate announcing a girl's sizes…" Elizabeth can't help but berate Meliodas. Even if he was the captain of the sins, sometimes he acted quite inappropriate.

"Hmm, perv…" Hawk continued to devour the pigwash — don't ask how he got another portion. Gowther just watched them still unable to understand this strange custom.

"Ah, you mean, Scarlet?" of course Eibon know her three sizes, it was basically him who give this dimensions to her.

Seeing him nod, Drake can't help but feel a little embarrassed. "Well, we are childhood friends. Traveling together since then. She specialized close ranged combat, I, I mostly magic. We did pretty well back then…"

"I-If I may ask, Drake-kun, what brought you two in this country? Aren't you want to notify her about your survival?" Albeit a little bit shy, Elizabeth asked, she started to get more and more curious.

"Well, I am sure our path will meet eventually. Just imagine how surprised she will be. If I survive her wrath, she might even hug me…" he mumbled in the end and chuckled sarcastically, but very few offered smiles.

"That's horrible Drake-kun! You need to tell her!"

"Well, as said, as soon we meet. You can't expect me to start searching her in my condition, can you?"

They had to agree, going on the search just now may endanger his life even more. The best he can do is to rest and heal.

"As for what brought us in this country?" he smiled. "Of course, to seek our fortune, and discover this land. What else, if under this ordeal we can even gain some coin, that's a plus…"

"So, you are like a mercenary…"

"A trader, mercenary, and adventurer. Yes, Princess Elizabeth…"

"Do you think…" Elizabeth started to play with her indexes, pushing them together. "Do you think my sister will be safe?"

"Veronica?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm, he is with that huge guy, Griamore. He is pretty strong. And Scarlet had her own strength. I think Ban and Diane can vouch for that…"

Both nodded.

"That girl can pack a punch!~ My back still aches…" Ban hit his back, grinning. This gave some hope for the princess.

"Then I am glad…"

"Ups, I am out…" Meliodas shook his jug upside down a little bit disappointed, and soon, one after other the remained Sins also recognized, they were out of drinks.

Seeing the booze diminished greatly, Elizabeth decided to bring more. If nothing more, she can help this much. The people around were heroes; heroes don't pour for themselves.

"Hawk-chan, can you help me bringing more drinks?"

"Ah, of course…"

Hawk nodded, and the two left, disappeared in the inn.

"Her technique is quite solid…" Ban and Diane admitted, albeit, the latter was still slightly embarrassed. She was sure the girl let her win.

"By the way. Where is that weirdly broken sword of yours? If I remember it right, you carried around all the way. Did you finally get rid of it?"

Drake pointed it out, and Meliodas' face turned grave; he halted this conversation as long as it was possible, trying to win a little bit more peace for his comrades before he asks once more the impossible. Ask them to join him one last time to a suicidal quest.

He halted this request long enough. Unfortunately, if he does not recover the key soon, it is possible the enemy releases the demon clan from their prison. Break the sturdy seal kept the Ten Commandments and the demonic hordes in check for more than three thousand years. He cannot possibly allow that!

"I wanted to speak about this sooner, but we need to recover that sword…"

In the next moment, a ping resounded in Ebion's head, signing something tries to bypass his dimensional lock violently. It went on and on since the whole day, but for now, it reached the point where the invasive figure reached its breaking point and tried more and more desperate tricks to bypass the dimensional lock around the place. Even risking their own life.

 _"Fufufu… this struggle… well, what to do? Allow or not allow? Trigger a response, or simply lower it…? Fufufufu… It would be so easy to let this intruder blown in pieces by the counterspell. I had so many nasty ways of dealing with you. But oh… if you insist this much. Then so be it, I will await what you are up to. Let's hope your struggle will be entertaining."_ the player lowered his head, and disabled the lock around the place but with a single thought.

"Ha… I don't know what it was. But it was annoying to deal with. No matter, it is gone now. I will investigate it later…"

The voice of a female comes from the entrance of the door, holding Elizabeth's head firmly.

"Wha…" their eyes widened, seeing the strangely armored figure, or rather figures appeared before the bar. Evidently, the band realized who they were right away.

"(Pinning Chain Shoot). (Gravitational Bind)! (Bounding Light)!" immediately, the people around bound by strong magic energy, and gravitational force pushed them to the ground.

"Ugh!" Even Meliodas had a hard time to move.

Before the door two females stood, one wore a strange battle dress. Consisting a regal light red Holy Knight armor with a long dress, and a strange egg-shaped mask that was like two hands hugged it around from its bottom and top.

The second was a knight in Lion like bulky golden armor, holding a great silver bow, two arrows of light were already on the string, aimed against Meliodas.

"Lord Meliodas, I am sorry…" Elizabeth shuttered, unable to get away from the Holy Knight's iron steady hold.

"You… bastard…" not far, the second Holy knight stepped on Hawk, pushing him to the ground, it was evident poor pig was beaten badly.

"Master!" Ban shouted enraged, trying to get up.

"Let her go in an instant!"

"Or…?" the knight in the regal battle dress smirked under her mask.

"We have to cut it short, Vivian. The Great Holy Knight is awaiting the princess…" notified her the golden armored one.

"Sush! You are such a spoilsport, Devana. When you become like this? Last time you were more fun…"

"…"

Devana turned her head away, remembering the cause of her dread. Oh, if she just knew how close he was, she would beg for fast release.

"Not as it matters, we have what we came from. Aside from the small interference, it was easier than we expected. In the end, we don't even need to…"

'Fhumw!'

Lighting fast, Devana pulled her bow, blocking the ray of light aimed against Vivian with a counter arrow.

"What the…?!"

"You dummy! I said, keep your eyes open!"

"Please, release the princess…"

The smoke of cloud revealed the sins, and Drake battle ready. All of them managed to fight off the binding force.

"Dammit! They are really dangerous. They managed to undo my bindings…" With a clicking tongue, the holy knight lighting fast prepared to use her abilities again.

In Drake's hand, a silver sword with a golden handle materialized. The gauze is slowly burning away, revealing his completely healed body and tattoos bathed in yellow light, behind his back two energy wings materializes.

Both holy knights gasped in an instant. Vivian because of her surprise seeing another "sacrificial lamb." Dziewona because after such a long time she finally meets another of her comrade. True, she never saw this kind of wings or ability materialization before. But, maybe her comrade just acclimatized differently to the physical body he inhabited. Yes, amongst many things, with enough control her race was able to manipulate holy energy as they wished. They were very talented using their abilities in this creative way. Basically, forming wings was nothing. Albeit, physical wings was a lot more efficient when it came to flight.

"Yo-You…"

 _"Finally, I meet another one from my comrades! Yet, I can't speak now… it is too risky!"_

She wanted to ask for help, ask Drake's help to remove the cursed soul brand that dark mage bestowed her. But at the moment this thought came to her mind, an insufferable feeling claimed her, suffocating not only her but her very heart, endangering her soul with annihilation.

"Ugh…"

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked annoyed.

The burning feeling ran rampant in Devana's very soul. Even thinking of betrayal almost destroyed her. She doesn't even want to think about what happens if she really asks for help, or betray her slaver. She felt many little mouths waiting to tear her apart, bite little pieces from her. Many dark, grotesque mouth closed on her from the void.

"It is, nothing…" she breather haphazard, straightening up. Now, looking them better and spotting that accursed Meliodas once more. Rage started to boil up in her. Yet, she knew, she had no chance against that bastard. Not yet! And yet, she was unable to understand what her comrade is doing with them.

 _"I see, so you as well had been deceived, like poor sister Elizabeth. Dammit! That devil…"_

"Release Elizabeth, and the Pig Bastard. And we will let you go…" Meliodas started to get angry, and Eibon immediately recognized the increased darkness particles in the air. "If not, prepare the consequences."

"Vivan, we are retreating…"

"Yeah, the situation starts to turn dangerous. Helbram was wrong, once more…" being both of them agreed, the sorceress prepared her spell silently.

"Release Elizabeth, now!"

"Sorry, Captain of the sins. But he is the necessary ingredient."

Like lighting, Meliodas sprung forward, and he was only a moment late.

'Flash!'

Vivian, Devana, and Elizabeth disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the enraged group, and the beaten up Hawk behind.

"Damm it!"

"Captain!"

"We need to get her back! Now!"

…

A little bit later, somewhere else, in the capital. Two people waited.

"Where that girl is going once again?!" Princess Veronica, disguised, tapped her feet angry, walking up and down. Currently, she and Griamore inhabited a room in a ramshackle inn.

"Princess Veronica. Please, calm down! Everything will be all right."

"All right? YOU SAY ALRIGHT!? ALRIGHT!?" the princess snapped, kicking her knight. "Ellie is with those traitors! Drake is dead! And that girl always disappears! Saying, she is patrolling!"

"Princess! You need to understand! We left because it was too dangerous. Remember what my father said; it is just…" Griamore bit his lip. "It is just not safe anymore remain around; it is risky enough we hide in the capital. We were lucky enough you knew a few secret entrances into the palace, and we stumbled in my father, not Chief Knight Hendrickson."

"…" Veronica gave a sour expression. But she had to agree, if it were Hendrickson they met or that dubious looking Cardinal, they would surely lie to them, or imprisoned the two right away. It was just too dangerous to remain in public — even if it was against Veronica's wishes.

"Huh!"

"What is this?!" In the next moment, Griamore's eyes widened, running to the window, leaving Veronica confused.

"What happened!? Griamore?!"

"This magical power! It is tremendous! Is the capital under attack by an army!?"

Outside, concealed by an invisibility field, a figure stood on the roof. Her sensors are flaring up with the appearance of the new signatures.

"Hmm, it is started then… Eibon-sama… my lord is troublesome…" said the girl in a dead tone, teleporting away.

What awaits the Sins and "Drake"? Scarlet? Will they manage to stop Hendrickson's crazy plan, or fail? Will Master Hawk became the hero of the nation?

You may know it from the next chapter. Stay sharp!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that is for now.**

 **I hope it was not disappointing. The next chapter is coming when I have time to write… XD**

 **Until then, perseverance! :D**

 **RNR!**

 **If you have questions, review, or write a PM!**

 **I will answer as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **[Nightmare Void Absorption Physique]:** Passive ability, the user's body constructed purely from void and nightmare essence. Capable of absorbing every physical, psychic, magical, emotional, or every other kind of energy coming contact with. Converting the absorbed effects to positive effects and healing up to a certain degree. The drawback is the same; the user can't directly enjoy the benefits of such positive effects coming from other parties. Only through absorption, or his/her own skills can heal, or gain buffs. Warning! Absorbing too much from certain kind of energy damages the caster's essence, making it vulnerable against certain types of attacks for a period of time, or until the user rejects the absorbed excess energy.

 **[False Data]:** Falsify the user's personal information. Health, mana, stats, skills, status in this world even memories. The ability layers false information over the real values, misdirecting every invasion and divination attempt. If the invasive sides not prepared against this skill, they will only receive forged values.

 **(Disaster):** An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of the "Fairy King," this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule over the Fairy King's Forest. This ability allows King to exercise complete control over life and death by altering and controlling matter at a molecular level. For example, he can turn a shallow scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor that can devour a body whole. It also gives him complete control over nature, allowing him to manipulate various flora, letting it flourish or perish in moments. This power was originally described as the reason that King is able to completely draw out the mysterious qualities of the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, as Disaster can modify the natural status of something and can change its shape.

 **Chastiefol:** King's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, is a spear crafted from the sacred tree, only found in the Fairy Realm. It is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield, different forms of spears, and a large stuffed grizzly bear.

 **Form Eight: Pollen Garden:** A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which has the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately


	8. The Thundering Rescue Mission!

**by oblivon2991**

 **proofreader: Scytherind**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

"Ugh!" the girl with silver hair shuddered, as she was absolutely not accustomed to moving like this. Teleporting from one place to another was somewhat confusing for those who had never done it before. Moreover, as she was previously held so roughly, it was even more uncomfortable.

In addition to that, considering how this instantaneous transmission worked, how it kicked the laws of physics in the nuts, then, it was indeed a troublesome thing! One wrong move, one wrong coordinate, and the teleported person, or in this case people will turn into goo, splattered and scattered to who knows where.

"Hmm! Very good! Very good!" Suddenly, right after she started to regain her senses, Elizabeth started to hear a voice, the tone of an elderly man coming from somewhere close. It was a familiar voice. She knew she had heard it somewhere before, but in her confusion, she couldn't place it.

"Well, no thanks to you…" the woman clad in golden armor with a lion head helmet scoffed, shaking her head as she headed out from the room. It was evident from her tone she did not like the half eyed knight.

"Devana, where do you think you're going? What is this tone? Don't you remember I am your…"

"Yeah! Yeah! ~ I don't really care right now…" At the moment she grabbed the knob, the girl turned her head back, looking very bored under her helmet. "Task complete. I am going to rest today; this day was shit enough! As usual! The great cardinal was wrong! Again! Who knew you were unable to do even one thing right!~"

"Young lady, I have to notify you that I am…"

'Bang!' the door slammed in right after the girl left the room, leaving everyone present shuddering and flat faced.

"Sh-She just left…" Helbram sweatdropped, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This little event left poor Cardinal's head spinning.

"Ugh? What's her problem?" confused, the man pointed at the door shyly. It was very unusual from the usually respectful Devana to act like this. True, she was playful, often joking with matters she should not. Often resting her legs on their table but always courteous with her betters when it mattered. Something must have gone wrong during the mission, Helbram felt it in his old bones.

"Did something happen during the mission?"

"Whe-Where am I? Where is Lord Meliodas? Lord Ban? Lord…," the young princess was still unable to process what really happened. She looked around, stunned, screaming for her saviors.

"Ugh! Just send them to the prepared cell, then you can make your report. Why did you even bring her here? You should have just teleported them right into the cell to begin with. And why did you even bring that pig? "

"Us…?! Pig!?"

With wide eyes, Elizabeth glanced to her side, seeing the still unconscious Hawk laying on the ground. Badly beaten, but still breathing. The hog had indeed seen better days.

"Hawk-chan!" the girl jumped to his side, checking if her favorite helper was alright. "Hawk-chan! Wake up! Hawk-chan!"

"Sorry, it might be that my hand slipped. I needed to act fast and cast a mass teleportation spell to bring all of us. Also, some unknown spatial disturbance forced me to change the coordinates. It's not that easy, you know?"

"Ugh! This has just became more complicated than we had hoped." Helbram massaged the bridge of his nose, looking very annoyed. "Princess Elizabeth, it was good to see you. Vivian, please, can you teleport them to the room we prepared for her?"

"Both?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! A pig can hardly free her. After all, a simple pig can hardly get through a metal door."

Oh! If Helbram knew just how wrong he was! After all, the necessity often brought strange solutions, heroic deeds, or even awakened long forgotten, or hidden powers the individual was not even aware of. Moreover, considering this "pig" was not an everyday animal, this statement could not be more accurate!

"Wa-Wait! What are you planning to do? Please! Send me back to Lord Meliodas and the rest! Please! Why are you doing this? What about Hawk-chan? He is injured! He needs…!"

"This is getting annoying!" Vivian clicked her tongue, and under a moment, the princess and her friend found themselves in a dark room, a metal door separating her from the freedom she so desperately sought.

"Wa-Wait!? Where!? Where did you bring us?"

"Be a good girl. Stay here, and be quiet. You will know everything soon enough." the woman with the strange egg-shaped helmet and the armored robe said, flashing away from the room in the next moment.

…

Returning to the same office Helbram inhabited, the old man hummed in satisfaction.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, you can give me your report. Why was your fellow so distressed? Hmm?~ Did something happen during the mission?"

"Well… everything was fine. Only a few blunders had come along on the way…" Vivian looked away, visibly concerned about what happened. "No, that's not true. The whole mission was a mess. One giant blunder!"

"Blunders? Tell me about it…"

The old man asked, intrigued. Though, he had wished in the next moment that he hadn't ask about it.

"First. My teleportation. It was totally messed up!"

"What do you mean totally messed up? I thought you were the best! Boasting, you were better than your past mentor? Isn't that true? Hmm? Or are you saying that Lady Merlin, is still ahead of you?" Helbram glared at Vivian strictly, making the sorceress snort indignantly.

"Well, khm! Of course not!" For a moment, the sorceress cleared her throat, looking very offended. "Maybe Lady Merlin was good, better than me, in the past. But in the last ten years, I surpassed her! I am sure of it! I am better than that old woman!"

"I'm glad to hear that, so what was the problem?"

For a moment, Vivian hesitated, looking away disturbed. She was lucky her egg-shaped mask had covered her face, else, Helbram may have spotted her worried expression. "Nothing, just some heavy interference around them. Most likely, some spatial disturbance. Don't even think about it. I solved the issue…"

Though, in truth, it was something else. Yes, Vivian felt there was something hidden behind her scenes. All her magical senses screamed to flee the moment she encountered that absurdly strong anti-teleportation barrier, yet, she couldn't, her pride wouldn't allow it! Also, she was sure Hendrickson would resent her and do something terrible against her love if that happened. She feared he would do something to her dear Gil if she fails. Something horrific… Something terrible…

"That man is just scary… I will never allow him to touch my Gil baby. NEVER!"

Back then, she sensed a whole net blocking her way. A disgusting, dark…, no, empty presence hiding behind that extensive network of traps and space-time disturbances, craving for her magic, staring back at her behind the infinite layers of barriers, laughing at how she failed continuously. Whatever it was, was terrifying. It played with her, mocking her in the background, sitting on his throne waiting to devour her soul.

Honestly, even from a single glimpse, she trembled, and she was not even sure it was real, or the creation of her vivid imagination. It was so far beyond her perception just what it really was.

"No! It was just a weird flashback! It means nothing! All that happened was some kind of weirdly strong spatial disturbance passing around them! Nothing that can't be explained! Nothing! Right! I am still the best! Better than Merlin! I am better than her! Gil is mine! Gil is still mine!"

"Don't even bother with it, I solved the issue…" in the end, she managed to calm herself, answering with collected tone.

"I see," Helbram mumbled, measuring the girl suspiciously. "You spoke about blunders, I assume, there was more than one."

"Yes, namely, the boy you spoke about…"

"Which boy, there are many who I keep my eyes on nowadays…" Helbram fondled his beard thinking.

Thought, the Cardinal suspected which one she referring to, he would never dared to imagine that exact person still being alive. Still, there weren't many he kept his eye on in truth. Just now, saying this he realized, he might sound slightly perverted. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Which boy are you referring to?" he dodged the question like a bullet, one which would, in another world, warrant several years of prison.

"The one you said you killed in the fight festival — the one with the possible goddess heritage. The "mercenary" the boulder dropped on to. Do I have to specify some more?" Now, the woman's tone started to turn more pressing, almost malignant, as she pried for information.

"Hmm, what about him? Did they keep his body? In that case, why not bring it to me? We know so little about the goddess clan, his body would surely serve a good purpose. In our hands, of course."

"He was with the sins. He is alive and well, Cardinal Helbram. How is this possible? You said you were sure about his death, no?" Helbram felt the woman's scanning gaze on him, snorting unamused. Then, after a moment, realizing what she just said.

"Ugh!" Helbram's eyes widened, unable to understand how that is possible. "Even after that rock fell on him! Even after my attack!? He's alive?! How astonishing!" Helbram recovered his notebook, noting the happenings. "Truly! The members of the goddess clan really are durable! I wonder what he hides! If possible, we need to capture him for further testing! Yes! Yes, definitely! Maybe, his kind is more suitable for our goals than the demon clan! Oh! But we need more experiments! So many experiments to reach our goals! Tell me everything!"

"Khm!"

"What?"

"So? What do you intend to do about this? To solve this "small" problem of ours, hmm? You wouldn't want to leave it as it is, right? If you do, it will become a problem in the future. What I saw and heard from the boy was enough to convince me. We can't leave someone like that with the Sins, or it might become a severe hindrance later. In the holy war, it will surely turn into a problem."

Helbram huffed, finishing the sentence he wrote. "Hmm, I see your point, Vivian. Just don't let this minor thing worry you, papa Helbram will take care of it!" like an old grandpa, Helbram offered an encouraging smile. "From my research, I am sure I know enough of the goddess clan to find the best way to take care of him. And who knows, if the danger rises, he might even join our ranks. The demon clan is the enemy of his kind, no? Just don't worry about it, if all things falter, I will make sure to prepare something that will surely put him down. This time, forever…"

A devious expression curled in the face of the wise old man, foreshadowing something really sinister. "I am sure, the physique of a goddess will react quite poorly to an infusion of demonic essence …"

"Hopefully you are right. It would be a shame if I had to report your failure to Hendrickson…"

"Ugh!" Helbram grunted in displeasure, his face flushing immediately.

"Indeed, it would be…" thinking for a moment, the "old man" glanced out from the window, gazing into far off horizon, trying to find a topic to divert the crafty sorcerer's attention from his failure.

"By the way… What about your master? Are you sure you can handle her if she appears? Lady Merlin was infamous about her prowess as a Sorcerer."

"Tch!" Vivan grimaced, remembering her past master. The person who saw the talent in her and decided to teach her. She should be grateful for it, yet, because of her treason, and a few more personal reasons, she still resented the past hand of the king.

…

Lady Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony. Many had challenged her, and even more fell to her wrath and schemes.

According to many, a long time ago, no one had heard of the name "Merlin." Apparently, she just appeared one day, and just like that, the King accepted her as his advisor, his right hand. Long before even the Seven Deadly Sins came into existence she was by Bartra's side, giving him advice. From the notes, it was obvious; it had been her idea to recruit the other six, founding the elite team of holy knights many simply called: the Seven Deadly Sins.

The name "Merlin" was not likely her original name, just a forgery.

Indeed, Helbram and Vivian had researched this a while ago and found no trace of a woman by the name of "Merlin" in any written records.

No birth certificate, not even a footnote of who she is, where she came from, where she learned to use magic, or who she was before taking on the name Merlin. She just appeared one day, and just like that, everyone recognized her as Lady Merlin. It was quite odd, like the person "Merlin" had not even existed before.

It was slightly disturbing, but no noble named like that resided in the kingdom before, much less in the surrounding countries. The two of them made sure to check. As for the possibility that a person named Merlin, or anyone who can be connected to this name came from the ranks of peasants? Very unlikely.

A girl of her age, with her immense talent in wizardry, would have been recognized right away by the people. Even living in complete secrecy, sooner or later some local, or other authority, or people would have sought her out for one reason or another.

Even if she was older than she showed herself to be, or something completely different even, it had to be something about her! If not her looks, then something! Anything!

Naturally, both Helbram and Vivian were well aware, sorcerers like her had their own practices — people who earned to the title "sorcerer" were an extremely touchy bunch, giving great heed to their looks and age, having their own methods to show themselves as younger or more beautiful than they really were. Or they were something different entirely. Even Vivian used some of these practices when she showed her face in the open — which she rarely did due to her insecurity about her looks.

Even the oldest, most hideous sorcerer could look like a young damsel, a beautiful woman, a little girl, or even something completely non-human. It was only a matter of magic, nothing more. As the cardinal of the holy knights— and something more — as well as the greatest sorcerer of the kingdom, the two were more aware of this cruel fact than most knights.

…

Just looking at the woman before him, it was evident, sorcerers were a vain bunch. Even Vivian used magic to make herself look more enticing in the eyes of her loved one.

Helbram just huffed at the prospect. Humans were always strange beings in his eyes.

"Hmph! Of course, I am! That old granny has no chance against me! I learned a lot of things during her absence, you know?" Vivian snorted slightly offended, turning her head away with a "hmph!"

Of course, she had learned! No one said she had not.

In the passing years, she managed to reach the rank of diamond, climbing the ranks with a relentlessness pursue. Today, in the absence of Merlin, she was the most acknowledged sorcerer of the country. Certainly, gaining that much recognition was not an easy accomplishment. More so in the art of magic, without any remarkable physical strength to support her power.

Quite different from of a simple holy knight who had the physical strength to support their innate magic, pure magic casters like her needed more skills and knowledge to weave their art. In other words, they relied on their knowledge and theory instead of instinct and combat practice — Simple holy knights usually just used these two when it came to combat.

When the knights had a much easier time training, pure sorcerer types had a much stricter training regime, concentrating on theory, the manipulation, and control of the strange phenomenon called magic.

Very few had chosen this path, as not everyone had the right mindset and talent to walk from the start to the end. Yet, when it came to flexibility or tactical value, a sorcerer could combine more elements, and use a more extensive variety of tools than the melee fighters. In other words, in tactical combat, or a war scenario between countries, they were somewhat more reliable and useful than a simple holy knight who only had their tremendous strength and innate magic to rely on.

"Naturally, after Merlin's banishment, it was her who we entrusted to categorize her "former teacher's" relics and belongings. Help Hendrickson with magical research. It is not that hard to figure out she profited greatly from this assignment."

"Don't worry about that granny! As I said, I will take care of her once she appears!"

Vivian showed a confident smirk, not even suspecting what was happening a country worth of distance away.

…

In the courtyard of the magnificent castle of Camelot, a boy in his late teens donned his horse, wearing a strange golden armour. Around him, his knights did their daily routine. Practicing, arriving, and preparing for departure.

"Where is Merlin? She said we would depart soon…," he pouted somewhat indignant and bored. Indeed, it had been a few hours since the Sorceress had asked him to prepare and don his armour. Saying, she had matters to attend to before leaving. As usual, Arthur had equipped his armour right away, and prepared to leave. But now, as a few hours passed, he seriously started to turn impatient.

It was not only out his youth he felt that way — even a more experienced knight would feel that way in his stead. After all, he had better things to do than to wait for his court sorceress. He was a busy man. He was a king no less! Wasting his time like this will not do. Even if his mentor and court magician asked him to wait, waiting this much was starting to become quite bothersome.

"I wonder if she'll ever return… or is she just jesting with me? Nah! That's so unlikely of her! She would never…" he seriously considered this option at first, then shook his head. No! The good old Merlin wouldn't do that, Arthur knew his mentor as a better person.

"Arthur…"

In the next moment, a mysterious figure approached him, and turning around the young king raised his brow, seeing a figure clad in an oversized mantle, a hood covering her head.

"Merlin, is that you?"

It was undoubtedly her voice, but from all body-covering cloak, there was no way he would have figured it out who hid under that mantle. Be a man or woman; the person hid behind that cloak was utterly unrecognizable.

Revealing her face, the sorceress gave away an impish smirk. "Indeed, it is me! Did you miss me, little Arthur…?"

The king just sighed, shaking his head. "I am glad you are here; I was about to give up. You certainly took your time…"

"Fufu… Arthur, as I said, patience makes a great king…"

"… But also, the willingness to act in the right time makes an even better…" Arthur continued. "You said that too, don't you remember?"

"Touche!" Thought Merlin, she had taught the boy just right.

"Hmm, maybe. In that case, I apologize for my lateness. I just found a very intriguing "thing" in the near vicinity. I had an irresistible urge to investigate it. I apologize for my lateness once more."

"Ah! I see…," he nodded accepting.

That's Merlin for you, always occupied with her experiments and stuff. "And? Did you find it?"

"What?"

"What you were searching for." Like his mentor, Arthur as well had his impish moments. It could not be helped; he picked up this small habit from Merlin. By all means, this trait was not always a positive one.

"Fufufu…"

Merlin chuckled, brushing her hair gently. "Maybe, I found one or two interesting things around. Maybe, I will share it with you later. Of course, only if you finish your assignments."

Arthur groaned, as his mood flattened immediately, his hands hanging like dead weights.

"Now! Now! Don't be like that; a king should act more dignified. Where is your spirit Arthur? We are going to Liones…"

"Liones?!" Arthur immediately perked up, looking at the sorceress with brimming eyes.

"Then…?"

"Indeed…" Merlin only said as much, and the king started to understand what she was getting at.

"Well…" once more, that impish expression appeared on Merlin's face. "We will visit the Kingdom of Liones, more precisely, their capital. We have some business there. We are going to pay a visit to the old king. I have just the right cure for his illness."

"Ohhh!" Arthur gasped, he had waited a long time to visit that city! Moreover, pay a visit to Bartra who he owed so much. "This will be soo cool! I hope we'll meet the Sins!"

"Hmm, maybe, I am sure it would be an interesting meeting."

With that, the two nodded to each other, Merlin once again equipping her hood before teleporting themselves away.

 **Scene Change: The Boar Hat:**

Like headless chicken, most of the Sins panicked for a few minutes, trying to come up with a plan to save Elizabeth.

Currently, all of them had settled inside the Boar Hat, looking very distressed about their current situation.

"So, are you guys more comfortable now? Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Yeah! Cap'n! What about it!? It is evident we need to rescue the princess!~ But you are jabbing about that sword! What's so unique about it? Isn't it just a sword?"

Ban remembered that broken thing, remembering how protective Meliodas was when it came to anyone touching it. He tried to steal it once, even as an immortal, his neck still carried the mark of consequence.

"…"

Meliodas sat down, visibly very distressed about the happenings. Now, with Elizabeth in their possession, the enemy reached a crucial milestone in the process to release the demon clan. Moreover, with the previously stolen "key" in their possession, they almost fulfilled every prerequisite to break the final seal. No! They just fulfilled it right according to the book!

"…" Meliodas's expression turned grim right away, looking very concerned about the situation. Indeed, if the enemy succeeds, that may mean a restart to an old war, an ancient war... And this time there would be no equal force to oppose the demons.

"The sword was stolen from me… or rather, it's a dragon hilt, is a fragment of a ritual instrument called the Coffin of Eternal Darkness."

"Ah, what an intriguing name…" hummed Drake, remembering Devana also mentioned something similar. "What about it? Don't say it is some weird sect stuff? Not interested, sorry…" Drake added flat faced, making many looks at him surprised, but also, disturbed.

"Yo-You seriously haven't heard the tale? Wha-What is that face?" King was more than surprised, also, creeped out from the uninterested, dry face Drake offered.

"Nope…"

His expression could not be drier. "Care to enlighten me?"

Either way, it was rather strange he — as the member of the Goddess Clan — or rather a person who possibly bore their heritage, hadn't heard the tale. If everything aligned, he would also have to be a person who participated in that ancient war 3000 years ago. But maybe, he was just an unlucky fellow whose parents belonged to the said clan. Neither present members knew anything about his background, and they had bigger things to worry about now.

"This is strange… Is he really a member of the clan? How come he hasn't heard of anything?"

Furrowing his brow, even King's clan had heard about it — their first fairy king even participated in said war. It was mildly surprising from one who bears similar powers not to know it.

"Hmm, intriguing. Let me clarify it then…" Gowther offered his help, adjusting his glasses. "It is an old legend. Long ago, the goddess race, giant clan, fairy folk, and mankind joined forces to create this relief that sealed away the demon race…"

And thus, he told a brief version of the story that took less than a minute.

"Oh… hmm, I suppose that makes sense…" Drake hummed nodding, gnawing an apple he found nearby. "Hmmm! But did they really seal them away? All of them? A whole race? Please forgive me, but according to my knowledge, such a seal is pretty much impossible."

"What do you mean?" Meliodas asked, and the rest turned to Drake intrigued.

"I am pretty versed in seals and stuff like that, so I can pretty certainly say,…" he cleared his throat before stating his reason. "that sealing a whole race away is honestly quite impossible. Even the strongest seal can only affect a certain range and area, as well as up to a certain power scale. Unless…" Drake looked away, thinking.

…

Of course, using the creature's own power as fuel to upkeep the seal and secure the integrity of the prison, in other word using the imprisoned parties own power against them as a catalyst, then feeding the seal with the same power was also an option. But it was a very rare someone used it. If they weren't stupid or something or someone was distracting them long enough, the sealed creature or person could easily detect such an attempt, simply stopping the radiation of their own power and collapsing the process before it could really start. This would simply stop the chain reaction before the seal fully activates, making such prisons pretty useless in the long term, or used against opponents with a shred of intelligence or instinct.

 _"Of course, in the game, it worked like this. I am also a [Sealmaster], so I am very knowledgeable in this topic…"_ Eibon hummed before continuing putting up newer and newer theories. _"How it works here, I have no idea…"_

Under all of this, the Boar Hat gently rocked under them, Mama Hawk repositioning it in the perfect position for the assault.

"Even if it's a "seek and seal" type of seal, it is doubtful it will work, finding all and every demon raced being and seal every one of them may be one of the biggest problems... Fueling the seeker, and sealing wave to reach that distance and affect not only the whole area but the entire planet, maybe different dimensions also one, it would cost a hefty amount of resources. Not speaking about the wave also needs to identify, then seek out the said entities fall under a particular set prerequisite, after that, pull them inside the seal and keep them there. Maybe with a large scale sacrificial ritual? Maybe, but I am not sure even with that it is possible. It is pretty much above anyone's pay grade, or resource pool to do such a thing. And even then, there is a chance that stronger beings exist who can simply resist this attempt, or belong to the same race but fall outside of the set parameters. Then you are in deep shit! A being like that will simply laugh a seal like that off, either come for you or not even bother with your attempt, being they feel no threatened at all. Also, if their real self contained by a separate dimension, completely isolated from the wave's reach, then it's worth notch."

Of course, in YGGDRASSIL MKII, most demons of Purgatory and astral beings were like that. They never really sent their real body, but astral projections. Even under a summoning ritual, a mere copy, containing a fragment of the original consciousness comes through… Even if those copies were sealed away, or destroyed, it was like you stole, or break a copy, the real deal was still outside, completely free. This is how the in-game lore tried to explain how many players can have the same "unique" summons or servants. They were mere inferior clones of the real ones.

Sad, but astral beings like them could only be put down permanently, or really captured in their own realm. If you wanted to kill them, you would need to descend to that hellish place to do so. Same with elementals as their main essence never really resides in this plane of existence, but rather contained by a separate elemental plane where they can use their full power, it was pretty much impossible to put them down outside of that permanently. Naturally, Drake had a few ritualistic spells in his arsenal which could pull out the original ones, force them in his own plane, or temporarily collapsed planes, but all of those were large scale boss summoning rituals. Nothing a single player could pull off without items or assistance. To actually bind these beings, even he, a master of summons, had to ask for help.

 _"Just like Darkseid from DC. Man! I remember once the developers put the guy in the game as an open world boss! He, his lieutenants and his dark army were pretty though. If I remember it right, it was some kind of anniversary event."_

Yes, Eibon remembered. You could kill the guy as many times as you wanted. He just came back spouting something like: "Pitiful attempt, mortal! I am your end! Feel the wrath of Darkseid!" Shooting those beams from his eyes that followed and one shot you.

Just like with elementals, he couldn't be killed permanently, unless you found the key which opened a portal to his own dimension and built a machine which was able to tear down the barrier that protected it, you could try your luck with the "real" thing. Of course, in that place, he was several times stronger than his projection.

 _"Tough bastard…"_ Drake bit his lip, remembering the creature and how many times he died before succeeding and looting his corpse.

…

Everyone just blinked, understanding little about what Drake just said.

"What?"

"Hmm, I see…" Only Gowther nodded with the same empty expression. Indeed, he knew it too well. The seal was far from perfect. In truth, many more dormant demons remained free, or had somehow escaped its reach. Still, the creatures it intended to imprison were affected by the pull, sealed away for a long time.

"Hmm, but that does not matter now. Either way, after hearing this story, I can only say those back then really were "Idioten" pushing their "Dreck" on others instead of cleaning it up themselves."

Though those around did not understand what those two words meant, they were pretty sure it meant nothing nice.

"Well…" Meliodas scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepish. "Some of them, maybe… but there are always other circumstances…"

"Certainly…" Drake yawned, leaning back on the seat.

"Well, guys, aren't you going? The princess is waiting for you, isn't she?" his bored expression really bothered King, his eyes ticked continuously.

"Don't you want to come too!? The princess is in danger! That seal could soon to be broken! What if it does break!? What will become of the princess!? If those things get loose, you will be endangered as well!"

"Honestly…" Drake rested his chin on his crossed arms on the table, looking careless as could be, with closed eyes, it was almost like he was taking a nap. "To a certain point, it is not my problem. They had both necessary ingredients to open that thing, which means my urge to wander farther away is ever rising moment by moment. In my injured, limping state, I can hardly do something to help. Not, if those demons are so terrible as the story pictured them. After all, I am but a simple, frail being with barely any power to stand up for myself."

Everyone's face darkened, but Meliodas understood completely. Those beings sealed away were not a threat they could face in their current state; even the goddess clan feared them in the times of old. In Drake's weakened state, he could hardly do anything to help.

"You coward! You…!"

"King…" Meliodas shook his head, making his friend's shoulder slump.

"Yet…" everyone looked at the boy, on his face a wide smile. As he stood up, the bandages on his body hung, completely torn from the previous power-up, only now, as he jumped up, it was conspicuous. Looking like a ragged mummy, he looked pretty strange.

"I suspect my "Lieber Kunde" and "Meine Liebste" companion are also in the same place we intend to go. Experiencing my "Klientin" temper, and my fiery companion's method to solve her problems, I will just find them in the eye of the storm. If everything goes according to plan, we will meet, enjoying a teary reunion."

"What's with those weird words?" King whispered to Diane, who walked near the bar outside, but heard the discussion; the girl just shook her head in answer. "I don't know…" she as well was clueless what a few words mean from Drake's speech.

"So, you'll come with us?" Meliodas asked somewhat curious, prepared to leave at any time.

"Drake-kun…" Diane watched the boy worriedly; he still looked worse for wear.

"Don't worry…," he smirked, giving the girl a thumbs up through the open window. "I feel fine! Besides, someone needs to stop Scarlet. She tends to go overboard from time to time. Last time we encountered a demon, it was a demon lord some girl accidentally summoned to be her familiar." Drake laughed like it was nothing ordinary, everyone else watched him sweat dropping — except Gowther, he just said "interesting…" before adjusting his glasses once more.

"All in all. "Armer Trottel." He tried to kidnap Scarlet. Saying his dream was to build a "harem" empire. After a few hours of Scarlet continuously pummeling him, he desperately begged to the best magician in the city and me to send him back somehow to his own realm. Ah, seriously, once the demons realize who they are dealing with, they will most likely just retreat, and spare s the effort of sealing them again."

"Shishishi! It is, indeed, a worthy dream! Also, your lady friend is scary." Meliodas hummed in satisfaction, imagining the Ten Commandments retreat from that girl.

…

"Shu! Shu! Go back…" Scarlet hissing away the demons, chasing after them, offering her usual neutral expression.

"Aggghhh! Spare us!" the ten commandments retreating, sealing themselves once more. Meliodas father shuddering and sweating as he hears the tales about the girl in the Purgatory.

"Scary…"

And thus, the demon clan refused to show themselves ever again. Fearing, the wrath of a maid, from there on, they remained in Purgatory. Thus, the Holy War ended as such…

"I will hit you…"

…

 _"It is very unlikely, yet, still a funny picture… poor Zel, though."_ Meliodas chuckled, could hardly imagine his brother ever retreating from the challenge.

"Are you sure want to come with us? ~ Huh? ~ It will be really dangerous! ~" Ban leaned uncomfortably close, and Drake felt his breath on his face.

"That king, Bartra, is he rich?" Veronica had mentioned her father a few times as they spoke, Eibon was already aware of his name.

"Umm, I am pretty sure he is not poor…"

Everyone offered a dry expression, hearing the apparent answer of their captain. Saying such a stupid thing. How could a king be poor?

"In that case, count me in. I am pretty sure, Herr Ban." Drake once more turned back to the Fox's Sin of Greed. "If not only because of one of the reasons above, then, for the feeling of a great adventure. Also, I am sure the king will surely give me a great reward for saving not only one but "zwei" of his daughters, moreover his whole nation!" one by one, he opened his fingers, showing the number tree.

"Shishi! In that case! Welcome aboard! Let's get this started!"

'Thud!' At that moment, the traveling bar arrived its intended destination, and the huge green boar parked it down, burying herself deep underground.

"High five! For the success of our endeavor!"

The captain held up his hand, awaiting a high five from everyone, but no one responded, his palm remained without response. Everyone walking out…

"…"

"Dammit…"

With that, they proceeded outside, prepared to get "shot" into the capital.

…

The scenery outside changed, positioning themselves on a small hill, several kilometers away off in distance the capital was visible.

"Drake-san…, are you sure?" Diane was still concerned, looking at his body she could see several remaining bruise and cuts still adorned his body, hidden somewhat under the torn bandages.

"My Fräulein, don't worry about my lil ol' me!" starting to float, the man patted her head. "I survived, I always survive…" Diane's eyes were teary, worrying about the man. "Bu-But you are injured, because of me…"

King mumbled something in the background, looking very embarrassed and angry.

"Don't worry!" Drake snapped his finger, his white, long trench coat with the high collar and hood materialized right away, in his hand, some flowers appeared. "Until one is not willing to give something up, one cannot really lose anything. That's what I learned during my life." pinning the white flowers in her hair, it was almost invisible compared to her "giant" head.

"Drake-kun…" Diane sniffed, feeling really embarrassed.

 _"Well, as I heard, the new item creation system is indeed a lot better than it was in the old game. With [Create Item], [Greater Create Item], or any similar skills, you could create almost any item up to a certain limit and data content."_ Eibon crackled under the disguise, imagining what he could do with this skill in this world. When he arrived, he tested it out a little bit, and indeed, whatever he imagined he could create it up to a specific limit.

A bed? A house? A fortress? Gold? Jewelry? Legendary armors and weapon? No problem? A tool that can slay a god? In a lesser degree, may be possible. The strength of the skill, and the possible amount of data content the user could replicate based on the combined value of the user's magic stats, racial and job classes, and the skill used during the creation. Being a warlock, summoner, and similar classes highly supported this skill, in Eibon's case, this spell was pretty much overpowered.

Naturally, after a certain limit of data content reached, it cost experience to create something, but in the current situation, Eibon was sure he would not need such a thing. At least, for a while…

"Cu-Cut it, you! Vile fiend! Get away from Diane!" King fumed red-faced, he couldn't just watch as someone stole his "girlfriend."

"Well…" Drake glanced at the rusted head, then back to Diane. "Flattering a "Schönes Fräulein" is only natural. No? Girls usually highly appreciate it. Am I right?" he smiled back at the girl under his high collar, making Diane twirl one of her pigtails and turn her head away embarrassed.

"We-Well… I suppose…" Her heart throbbed faster; a strange feeling played with her stomach. With the exception of the captain, she never really felt like this. Though it was still a lesser degree than in the Captain's case; the feeling was still here.

"Da-dammit! This is no time to play around! Stop it! We still need to save the Princess and stop their plan! Stop messing with Diane! Yo-You gigolo…" King stammered, his voice now was exceptionally loud.

"That was lame…" both Drake and Diane smiled uneasily, sweating.

Meliodas hummed in agreement.

"Indeed, no time to waste! Diane, can you throw us?"

The giantess straightened herself, looking in the far, squinting her eyes as she measured the distance. "Hmm, it is possible."

"What!?" Drake's eyes widened for a moment, hearing the daring proposition.

"Oh come on!~" Ban grabbed Meliodas from behind, raising the kid-sized person quickly, Gowther also joined them.

"It will be fun!~." Ban grinned, a smirk which gave Drake a horrible premonition.

"Can't we just…"

Before he could say anything more, Meliodas shouted. "Diane! We are ready!"

"Ok!" But it was too late, the giantess grabbed the four of them, taking a position. "Forgive me if I am a little off!"

"Wha-What are you trying to do!? Can't we just…?"

"Here we go! Just save Elizabeth, okay?"

Now, Drake was honestly scared. The four of them were held in the tight grasp of the giantess. A giantess who had just started charging towards the edge of the cliff with full speed…

"Scheiße! Can't we just telepoooort!?"

'Boom!'

Like a bullet, they shoot forward, crossing the sound barrier right away.

'Boom!'

Diane looked after them. Just now, King's voice came from behind her. It was a questioning voice the boy made her hear.

"Diane, aren't injured people supposed to take it easy, he can't take it easy when being thrown away like that?"

"Huh…?" the giantess looked back, cluelessly, watching the floating boy who offered a very uneasy expression.

"What do you mean, King?"

"Drake-san. His state was not the best… he was barely alive a few days ago. You said yourself, you slammed Gideon at him with full strength, then dropped a whole mountain on him. Not speaking about Helbram's attack penetrated him. He was barely alive as is…"

"…" the giantess remained silent, perspiration started to pour from her face. "Oh, dear… what have I done? I hope he will survive."

"I hope not…" King mumbled, right away, feeling a little bit guilty thinking for the thought.

…

"Gyah! I'm gonna die!~" Ban shouted grinning.

"Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!" Eibon followed, his scared expression hidden behind his high collar.

"What!?~ I can't hear you!" Ban roared, hearing nothing from booming air.

"What does the word Scheiße mean?" asked Gowther, completely calm. It seemed he was able to glimpse something from what Drake said despite the booming air around them.

Indeed, Eibon was aware; such a throw could not hurt him. Well, knowing was a strong word for it, more like he felt it instinctively. Still, anyone would be reconsidering their life decisions, if a giantess threw them for a few kilometres, rapidly accelerating towards a castle wall,

"Shishishi! Wait for us, Elizabeth! Here we come!"

"Scheiße!"

'Zoom! Boom!'

"Ugh!"

Bouncing a few more times, the four left several craters in their landing, knocking out many simple soldiers and even one or two weaker holy knights in their wake. The outer walls breached with a vast 'crack,' accelerating them in the heart of the enemy territory.

"Men! Prepare yourself! Here they come!"

As they landed near one of the outer barracks, the soldiers and holy knights swarmed the area right away, surrounding the last crater left by the invaders' wake.

'Cough! Cough! Cough!' "Verdammt! I wanted to say; we should have teleported here! This was completely unnecessary!"

"Shishishi! Too late!" the captain quipped happily, scratching the back of his head carelessly.

" What does the word Scheiße mean "?" asked Gowther once again, seemingly unaffected by their current situation.

"Here we are…. ~" Ban just offered a fox-like expression, already seeing the enemy surrounding them, as the smoke and dust slowly dissipated.

"Well, great! So much for infiltration! Do you guys always operate like this?"

"We are not the most subtle group…" Meliodas added modest, remembering how most of their missions ended. Basically, they should be filthy rich by now; only Bartra kept cutting their pay all the time. "Well, you cannot argue with the king. Bartra was right in a sense. It was rare our group didn't leave behind ashes in their wake or destroyed something important. Compensation due to those we encountered…"

"I suspected as much…"

Drake added in a flat tone, a sentence Meliodas only nodded with his newly arisen serious expression.

"Are you sure you are right? You can stay here if you wish. The guys before us are the best the kingdom could offer."

"Hmm, don't worry…" reaching forward, in his grasp, his sword materialized — a golden broadsword with cross guard and a silver edge. On its blade, strange angelic runes glowed yellow. It had a different appearance than the sword he used in Vaizel but gave away the same divine presence. "I can handle myself well enough. I am pretty sore after doing nothing but lying for a few days; this will be a good exercise. I am numb…" Doing a few warm-up exercises such as circling his arm, and "dance" the boy looked prepared enough.

"Umi! In that case, remember, our goal is to get Elizabeth back. Let's keep the fighting to a minimum."

"And of course, that minimum should be done in earnest. Right, Cap'n? ~"

"ROGER."

"It will be done with the aim to kill!"

Meliodas's expression turned murderous, a demonic light lit in his eyes, and just like that, not even waiting for the still blinking Drake, the three burst forward.

"Aaah!" 'boom!'

In under a moment, Meliodas was the first who reached the line of the charging knights, cutting a neat order between them, breaking their lines under a moment.

"Hmm, impressive speed…" Drake smiled behind the cloth that hid his mouth. "Though, when he used that black miasma, he was several times faster and stronger. This lacks quite a bit compared to that. Oh, but well, it was most likely some berserk state he unconsciously activated. His moves say it all. That form is true power; this, this is more technique than power…"

"Aura Burst!" "Plant, Whip!" "Wind, Shooter!" "Breath of Death!" "Flick, Stone!"

The holy knights released their power, one by one raining it against Meliodas who charged — almost carelessly — towards the attacking knights. But in the next moment, before the spells could reach him, the captain grabbed the handle of his still sheathed sword, the sword Liz gave him as a present a little bit more than ten years ago.

"Full counter!" with just one move, he sent every attack back to its source, with double strength, eliminating all attackers at once.

"Well, reflection spells are quite scary. Even in the game, such skills could give the players a hard time."

"So, you are the seven deadly sins? What an unworthy adversary…Eiii!" Before the holy knight could finish his sentence, he was knocked out by Meliodas' merciless punch, flipping in the air before collapsing on the ground.

"Stop them! Stop them! Stop them!" the knights roared desperately, but this much all they could do before one by one darkness descended in their vision. On the battlefield, with the exception of the four very few remained standing, trying to limp away, or charging one last desperate time.

"Hmm, interesting…" Drake felt something appear, appearing in the boundaries of his sensitive, magical senses, passing the sensory network he hastily set up in the moment of his arrival.

"Oh, I see!" he chuckled, realizing the illusion. "Clever tactic."

 **[Message]:** "Scarlet, did you feel that?"

 **[Message** ]: "Affirmative. Two entities appeared on the other side of the city. Twelve o'clock direction. Behind them, an illusionary army disguised as a real one. Each projection emits life and magic signatures different, but the fluctuation of their existence matrix betray their nature. Do you want me to put them down?"

 **[Message]:** "Threat level?"

[Message]: "After a quick investigation. Minimal. From the woman in the thick robe, I detect strange signatures, but nothing else. Classification Tau…"

 **[Message]:"** Hmm, I see. Observe them through drones, but do not forget your other tasks. We were hired, after all. It would be a shame if the princess gave us a bad review."

 **[Message]:** "Acknowledged. Also, if you may allow me…"

[Message]: "Is something else there? Hmm?" Eibon raised his brow, awaiting his **servant's further** report.

[Message]: "I detected a magical signature hinting sealing energies and the traces of a dimensional tear under the city. After investigation, I am 96.43% sure the seal and the dimensional stability index will fall below the critical level in a few days at max. With forced attempts to break it, maybe a few hours. I propose intervention. Alternatively, the release of the imprisoned entities is unavoidable. I can do it in under a moment if you command me to, my lord."

 **[Message]:** "Hmm, I see, what's the nature of the imprisoned beings? Demons I suspect with darkness origin particles?"

[ **Message** ]: "As you say, my lord. It is mostly that. The sealed entities are carrying a massive amount of demonic and darkness origin particles. Particle nature match: 84.43335%. I propose soul brand traps and the preparation of demonic enslavement ritual. Alternatively, summoning the demon lords of the abyss to subjugate the targets will work. Or simply a show of force. It is well-known demons obey the strong; I can subjugate them for you if you would wish it."

[ **Message** ]: "Hmm, I see. I wonder if those demon lords will be enough. They are pretty weak… but, oh well! I'll decide it later. Until then, make sure everything is prepared in the meantime. We don't want those pesky demons to escape without our notice, don't we? Tracking nanites in place, just the usual…"

[ **Message** ]: "Acknowledged…"

With that, the channel had been cut, Drake simply raised his fist, knocking out a holy knight who charged against him under a moment.

"Well, that was the last…" It was shameful, but the battle ended quickly, not even a minute, but barely any enemy knights stood, trying to limp away from the group. "Anyone else?"

Looking around, nothing, the knight just shamefully tried to limp away, horrified by the show of force.

"Ah, what shame… How disappointing. This is really the best the kingdom can offer? I am disappointed." resting his broadsword — which was a size of himself — the boy proceeded.

"Hey, there! ~ Where did you get that sword? ~" Ban asked, never seeing that sword before coming there.

"What do you think?" Drake just smirked. "I pulled it out from my ass. That's where…"

Naturally, hearing this sarcastic remark Fox's Sin just grinned, shaking his head. "You have a pretty deep asshole; you know that? Golden Bug… ~"

"Indeed, many just call me "Arschloch."

"It is unlikely that sword fit in your anus. Also, what does that word mean…" Gowther, as usual, had to ruin the moment, adjusting his glasses, then dusting his clothes.

"Later Herr Monotone, a princess is waiting for us…"

Looking forward, another group of enemy's arrived, holy knights and simple soldiers represented themselves in their ranks.

"Well, I should have expected this…" Drake scratched his head. Really, barging into the capital just like this, he should really have expected the enemy to send more men to subjugate the invaders.

"Hmm, what to do? Even in this heavily sealed state, I have enough power to subjugate the city easily. Dealing with this small fry shouldn't pose a problem. But thinking about it…"

"Let's make it more efficient for us." just like that, Gowther stepped forward, raising his arm, immediately, a purple double bow made from energy materialized, originating from his hands. "Sacred Treasure: Double Bow Harlit."

"Where was he hiding that!?"

"Sacred treasure?"

Meliodas and Ban gasped astonished, though, it was maybe fake, they saw Gowther using this under their hunting game.

"Well, let them show what they can do. In this stage, stealing all the spotlight will not do." Drake stepped back, awaiting to see what the doll was up to. "Not until the culprit reveals the real schemer. Not until the satisfying reveal happens. Not until the conditions of sure victory meet. Until then, let's just lean back and immerse ourselves with this story! Everything is set! Let the pieces fall in their intended places!"

Eibon was never someone who acted rashly or revealed his trump card before the time was right. He was a patient player. Why rush to your death when others can do it in your stead? Why work hard when you can reap the satisfying rewards for far less work?

You would only need to wait a little bit, set the table and the figures in the right formation, then step in at the right time, and reap everything others worked hard for. _"If possible, never work hard, work smart… Let the fools; the heroes work hard and desperately."_

For many, this was the signature of a lazy, or even evil person, that wanted nothing more than to avoid work, or to steal the limelight of a heroic person. But, for people like Eibon, this sentence meant progress, evolution. For a man like him, evil and good were nonexistent terms. In his eye, all was the same, only the different goal of each person existed.

It was not an accident people developed this way and came up with things under the course of history. Invent things and ideas that made their work easier, or their life more comfortable. They sought for their desire to gain more in exchange for putting down as less effort as possible. Eibon was not different, more so, he was a man who lived according to this thread of reason since he realized the ultimate truth behind it.

"Such a fun struggle…"

Looking at the charging knights, Drake's ears picked up what Gowther whispered. "Rewrite light…"

Immediately, like an automatic bow, energy projectiles hit the attacking knights, making them falter and stop momentarily. Then, continue their charge the same way. Drake was prepared to knock them out when something interesting thing happened.

"Brother Ban!"

"My little Gowther! ~"

"Drake, buddy! How long has it been? Eh?!~ Come! Gimme a hug!"

"Meliodas, my son!"

"We missed you all so much!"

It was weird, indeed. The knights who charged at them previously, filled with malicious intent changed their mood and objective abruptly, basically stepping on each other to welcome and embrace the invaders.

"Well, certainly interesting? Assistant Ai, record this energy pattern and save under "Gowther's abilities". It might be dangerous once used on our summons. Try searching for methods to neutralize its effect."

[Acknowledged! Pattern saved in the subfolder, Goat's Sin of Lust Gowther. Ability: Rewrite light. Searching for methods to neutralize. Progress 10%.].

Immediately, the progress bar jumped up, calculating rapidly, the Ai set up models and made simulations.

"Let's bathe together today!"

"Drake, my love! Oh! How I missed you! Those nights we spent together!"

"Gowther, what was this…?" Drake asked, teleporting a few meters away before a "mass of armor" could "love" him to death.

"Yeah, this is a little…" Meliodas don't know what to say for a moment; it was a little odd.

"I have made it so that the holy knights see us as close family, friends… and lovers whom they have not seen in a long time."

"Rewriting their memories that easily? This is indeed dangerous… Luckily, resistances against mental manipulation seems to be effective against such changes and invasion."

Eibon shuddered, remembering the logs of the Assistant Ai. Then glanced at the progress bar on the left side of his vision.

"Hopefully, it will be enough to keep him out."

"Don't say this is permanent…" Once more, Drake dodged a few very enthusiastic knights, trying to catch him relentlessly.

"Shh! This is still only a superficial measure. Once they realize the inconsistencies of their memories, they will return to normal, and the memories they create during the duration of this technique will be erased."

"Ah! I see… In that case!" Drake smirked under the high collar, listening to Gowther's explanation. "It resembles the inferior version of the spell, [Control Amnesia]. According to the lore of that spell, it can even change the consistency behind each thought. Originally, this spell mostly used to change the description and backstory of different NPC's; I wonder how it works here. I need to find a good subject to try it out."

"Don't you dare use that on us, you hear!?" Understandably, Ban and Meliodas were furious, threatening the Goat's Sin of Lust with a menacing expression.

"Roger…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Dungeons:**

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Elizabeth and Hawk had found their way out.

"Where to now?" asked the courageous ham confused.

Thanks to his "strong attack" — more like the overwhelming urge to relieve himself in his fright after waking up in the prison cell — he managed to bust out the metal door, freeing himself and Elizabeth from their prison.

"Well…," the princess looked around confused. In truth, even as a little girl, she never wandered into this place. Her father always forbid her from wandering into the dungeon.

"I don't know, Hawk-chan…"

"Hey! Over there!" a group of guards appeared in the next moment from around a corner, charging towards Elizabeth. In a moment, they were surrounded, many swords and other tools of war aimed against them.

"Stay behind me!" Hawk honked, offering a very vicious expression. "Just come, one by one, you can taste my hoof!"

"Hawk-chan, look out, they have swords…"

"Hmm, they are nothing in the face of the great Sir Hawk!"

Hawks confidence made Elizabeth both relieved and worried. She couldn't help but think one of the soldiers around would pierce Hawk, gravely injuring or even killing him.

"Hawk-chan, be careful…"

"Princess Elizabeth, in the name of the great holy knights, we are taking you into custody. Please, do not resist, or we will be forced to detain you by force."

"Hmm! You can try! You need to get through me first!" Hawk roared, and the armed prison wardens lowered their arms, slightly chuckling at the boar's threat. Slowly the ring closed on them, but, in the last moment, something happened — an unexpected figure showing up in their moment of need.

"What is this mess?" a familiar voice roared from behind them. Behind the soldiers, a hulking shadow emerged. His face covered by a gladiator helmet, his upper body bare, showing tanned skin and much worked out physique.

"Who are you?" spat one of the prison wardens, stepping out of the ring to face the man.

"I am Holy Knight Griamor! What's the meaning of this? What's the prisoner doing out from her cell?"

Everyone backed up, suddenly realizing who they were facing.

"We… We… Great Holy knight, one of the prisoners somehow escaped from her cell. We were about to detain her, and this hog once more."

"Who do are you calling hog!?" Hawk roared very offendedly. He, a "hog"? Excuse me, but he was a proud boar. An ornamental instance of his species. He, a "hog"? What an outrageous comparison.

"Please, don't even bother with them; we have control of the situation."

"Hmm, I see…" Griamor hummed, scanning the wardens before him.

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

"Au!"

"Wha-What was that!?" the ground trembled, the fight on the surface seemed to intensify by the moment.

"Holy knight-sama, what was that!? What's happening?"

Naturally, every warden looked frightened. Even the brave Hawk started to back away, hiding behind Elizabeth's legs. "I got your back…" Hawk muttered, and the princess couldn't help but hide her uneasiness under a careless smile.

"Hawk-chan…"

"Hmm, it seems the fight is starting to intensify on the surface…"

"What fight…?"

"Listen to me, brave soldiers of his majesty, the seven deadly sins have invaded the city!"

"The seven deadly sins…?" the people muttered, looking at each other. "Those criminals?"

"Lord Meliodas…" "That oaf…" Hawk and Elizabeth glanced at each other for a moment, trying to sneak away, but in the next moment.

"Ugh!"

"You will not get away…" instantly, Griamor raised his gladius, pointing it at the two escapees and formed an "impenetrable" bubble.

"Get us out of here! Or taste the wrath of Hawk the terrible!" Trying to crack the hard energy bubble with his hoof brought no result not even scratch the surface of the energy shielding.

"What now, Sir Griamor? What do we do now?"

"First things first, evacuate the dungeons. I will take care of the princess, and this… hog…"

"BOAR!"

Completely ignoring him, Griamor turned to the leader of the current forces. "Where are the other VIP's held in this prison block? Where is Princess Margaret held?"

Everyone looked confused for a moment, turning towards the current senior with them.

"Where is she…?"

'Rumble! Rumble! Quake!' The big man eyed him strictly, the ground continuously quaking, most likely from the infighting on the surface. All of this made the frail man and his men around shake. "Si-Sir… according to Lord Hendrickson's orders…"

"What do you think, who sent me? We need to move the VIPs to a new location. The sins aren't going to wait for us, we need to hurry!"

"We-West wing, cell B45." in the end, the man muttered, giving the needed information to the big man.

"Thank you…" Nodding, Griamor turned to leave; the bubble contained Hawk and Elizabeth starting float after him.

"Si-Sir… don't you need help?"

"I will be fine. Evacuate the rest. I will make sure the two princesses are moved to a safe distance."

"Ri-Right, Sir! Right away!"

"…"

Walking a little bit further, a sudden voice came from the bubble.

"Coward!" Hawk snorted, really feeling disgusted. "So, you still work with those bastards!"

"Ha-Hawk-chan…" Naturally, the princess scolded the boar; it was unbecoming from a knight to act like this. "Sir Griamor, is it true, Lord Meliodas and the others…?"

"I am not sure, from the magical energy closing in on the city, it seems so." hummed Griamor.

"What about my sister? Don't say…!" Covering her mouth, a horrified expression appeared on her face, Griamor right away imbalanced and the hollow shell trembled for a moment.

"Ugh! Please don't say such a thing. I would never betray Veronica-sama! In fact, it was her idea to seek you and out Margaret-sam out.

"Oh!" Elizabeth's eyes widened, looking much more relieved. "Then I am thankful, where is she, I mean, Veronica, is she alone?"

"She is with that mercenary girl; I think her name is Scarlet…"

"You mean the one who fought with Lady Diane?"

"Umu…" Griamor hummed, just to hear the disgusted snort of Hawk behind him.

"Hmph! Mercenaries only care about money; they have no honor! She will betray you."

"Ah, Hawk-chan, but you are so easy to bribe with some leftovers." She did not say it out loud, but it was the sad truth. Ever since she had known Hawk, she was aware; the boar was too easy to convince if one offered him some scraps.

"She will give us up once those bastards offer her more. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"She has as much reason to stand against Hendrickson and the rest of the traitors like us. They not only betrayed the kingdom but killed her companion — maybe lover."

"Ye-Yes, you are right…" blushing, the princess turned her head away. Not that shw would be interested, but as she remembered, that girl was indeed beautiful — and strong, she might add. She stood her ground both against Lord Ban and Lady Diane. Elizabeth was sure, while Griamore was away, Scarlet would protect her sister just fine.

"Here we are." stopping before a metal chamber door, the big man disabled the shielding around the two, lowering them slowly.

"Who's there…" came the melodic voice behind the door, the princess right away realizing who it belonged to.

"Sister Margaret, it is me, Elizabeth!" The princess ran to the door, pulling away the bar which covered the peeping hole on the door.

"Elizabeth? Is it really you? Did they capture you too?" Her brownish eyes twinkled in happiness, spotting her younger sister. Then right away turned sad, knowing her sister had become a captive as well.

"Yes, but Griamor freed us! We come to save you!"

"…" behind the door, Margaret remained silent, for long moments. Nothing can be heard; only her darkened expression can be seen through the hole.

"Margaret, what's wrong?"

"You need to leave, Ellie, now! Before they recognize your absence."

"Come with us then! We can…"

"No!" she was abruptly cut by the first princess' shout. "You need to leave before that woman recognize you are here. If I leave this cell, she will immediately be alerted by it and come for us!"

"That woman?" Elizabeth blinked confued for a moment before continuing. "Surely, we can do something about it. Sir Griamor?"

Griamor remained silent, thinking about the possible solutions. "Who put the magic in your cell…?"

"Magic?" at once, Hawk and Elizabeth asked. Their magical senses were almost nonexistent.

"It was Vivian…"

Immediately, the holy knight's expression turned grim, recognizing that name.

"Dammit…!"

That woman´s magical power was almost as famous as her practices. Trained by Lady Merlin herself, it was not surprising. In fact, knowing her infatuation with Gilthunder, and his half-cousin's relationship with the first princess, he was sure Vivan placed her strongest solutions to block every attempt at escape.

"I see… quite unfortunate…" Griamore nodded, accepting the answer, then turned away, prepared to leave.

"Wa-Wait! Sir Griamore! We can't just leave my sister here!"

"Lady Elizabeth, I know that sorcerer, even my father warned me about her! She is…"

"It is fine, Elizabeth…"

"What!?"

"It is fine…" Margaret offered a sad smile near the peeping hole, urging them to leave.

"Surely, we can do something. Please, Sir Griamore! We need to do something!"

Unable to make the hard decision, the man lowered his head. Even if his strength was greater, he was sure he couldn't do anything against the security measurements Vivian had set.

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Quake!' In this exact moment, the ground once more quaked, making several small pieces from the ceiling fall.

"Please! Just a try! Sir Griamor! Please!" Elizabeth folded her hands, looking very cute and convincing. This, of course, made Griamore sweat, hesitantly turn his head away.

"Of course, we can always tell your master you did not even try…"

"WHAT!?" Hawk mutter right away made him jump in fright; the boar just found a great way to manipulate the big man.

"Grr! Fine, then!" Griamor gritted his teeth and turned back to the door.

"Shuuu!" Focusing his senses to the absolute limit, Griamore tried to sense any magical aura around the door. He felt nothing, strangely, but that did not mean there were really none.

That woman was extraordinarily elusive and crafty when it came to her magical solutions. It could come to that there was really none, and she only set an alarm spell on the cell itself. It was a lazy solution, but who expected a frail princess like Margaret to escape, or anyone actually reached this deep without being injuring greatly. "None" Griamor thought.

"Let's try it…" grabbing the handle… 'Creak!' "Uh!?" with a "gentle" pull, the door opened, the hinges and door's lock mechanism torn out from the place. "Just like that?" Indeed, Griamor held the whole metal door in his hand, like an absurd shield for an absurdly buff man.

"Eh!?"

"That was disappointing…" muttered Hawk, sure he could do the same.

Maybe for Griamor, this much was nothing. But the door was indeed sturdy; a normal human wouldn't be able to take it out from its place no matter how they tried. Not without steady tools to operate and strength to back the claim.

"Si-Sister…" Immediately, Elizabeth embraced the flabbergasted Margaret. "Come! We need to leave!"

Dragging her after herself, the girl was still shocked. And her fear was not without foundation, in the next moment, the voice of the dreadful witch appeared behind them.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Griamore?" Vivian's voice reverberated behind them. Full with pride and huffishness, the sorceress appeared behind them out of thin air. It was evident, that she took great offense to someone trying to free her prisoner.

"Vivian…" Griamor gulped, the sorceress glaring not only at him but the two princesses behind his back.

"Ah! I see you are still alive. According to Helbram, you died."

"The news about my death is a mere exaggeration, I assure you." Sweating, the man sought a way out, seeking the opportunity. Charge, or flee, he couldn't decide which options to take. "Though I still serve the kingdom, I returned to escort the VIPs to a secure facility, as you see, this place will collapse any minute."

'Rumble! Rumble! Quake!' Once more, the ground trembled, indeed, this place started to turn more dangerous by the moment.

"Hmm, that might be the case. I wonder what causes all this, trembling. It might be…" No, she shook her head. It is not likely the giant girl has enough time to come here and do it, she is occupied enough with the fight she is in just now. Then what…?

"No matter. If that's the case, thank you. I'll take the prisoners off your hand from now on. You can go and join the defense."

"I fear, I cannot allow that. I have orders…" Griamor tried to bluff his way out, but he was never a man who could lie well.

"I have my orders too, from Hendrickson himself. He wants the two princesses in a safe position as soon as possible. By the way, Princess Veronica, where is she? Last time she had been seen with you. It is crucial to move all three of them in a safe location until the storm passes, no?"

The woman turned suspicious once more, closing on Griamore, the man felt, this is the end of the line, and their cover had been blown.

"Please forgive me, Princess Veronica, I failed…" He sweated under the mask, looking very distressed.

"I see, a traitor then…" Vivan raised her staff, taking this small pause as the sign of betrayal. On the head of her instrument – which looked like a massive bear claw - a great amount of magical energy started to gather. Griamore was aware, against this sorceress, he had no chance, even with his (Wall) ability, he suspected he could take only a few shots before his defence broke down and was demolished.

"It is so unfortunate, but I will have to report that the proud knight Griamore died protecting the two princesses. A true shame, that the daughters of king Bartra also died, caught up in the destruction of the Sins. How tragic, indeed…"

Vivian crackled like an evil witch, her spell almost charged, the woman was ready to release it at any moment. "Goodbye, I will not miss you, First Princess Margaret ~ Without you in the picture, Gilthunder will be mine! All mine…," she crackled like a devil, offering a perverted expression under her mask.

"He will never love you, you know it well enough…" the princess with the long, slightly wavy flowing hair which was colored indigo defied her captor. Even in the last moment, Margaret gave Vivian her coldest, pitying expression.

"Wha-What's with that expression!? Shut your mouth! You damn tramp!" clicking her tongue, the sorceress was about the release the spell when…

'Pang!'

"Ugh!" Knocked out, she fell face forward, completely unconscious, above her, the overly bored Scarlet stood.

"Scarlet?!" Griamor asked wide-eyed, the hog and the two princesses just looked at each other confused, blinking.

"You were late; Lady Veronica sent me to check on you. It seems I arrived just in time…"

"Ye-Yeah… thank you…" Griamor shuttered embarrassed; they got off this time, maybe next time they won't be that lucky. They still need to get out of the city.

"How did you find us, by the way…?"

"You are noisy…," she answered blandly, not even blinking.

"Is she, will she will be alright?" Of course, Elizabeth was worried, even if it was a woman who wanted to annihilate them a moment ago, she was concerned about her.

"She will be fine, though, her head might ache a little bit when she wakes up. Binding her with a rope should be beneficial."

"Right." Griamor nodded. The sorcerer was dangerous; even his father warned him to stay away from her. He was well aware, as a holy knight, simple ropes will have little effect, but being a sorcerer with inferior physical power, maybe it will occupy her a little bit.

"Umu…"

Margaret and her sister nodded, gulping uneasy.

After a few moments, Griamor had bound the sorceress with a chain he found nearby, and the group was ready to continue their way. When…!

"…"

For one moment, before continuing her way forward, Scarlet stopped, giving a glance to Margaret.

"I-Is something wrong?" asked the first princess, Scarlet said nothing, simply staring at her for a moment. With her unmoving face and empty expression, her stare was quite unnerving.

"Ple-Please, if you have anything to say, don't hesitate…" Margaret said sweating, but Scarlet shook her head, glancing at something, something past her, hiding in her shadows.

The thing moved methodic, preparing its forked tail to strike. Invisible, not even Griamor feeling it. But before anything could happen.

'Boom!'

It was like the wind blew through the whole dungeon, as an unstoppable wave! The two girls, and Hawk were trying to stay on their feet from the sudden wind buffet; even Griamor raised his hand to block the coming wind. After the small wind wave ended, the four of them looked around confused. For them, Scarlet only stopped for a moment; in truth, something else happened.

"Wha-What was that…?" asked Elizabeth scared.

"Maybe a tunnel collapsed…" answered Griamor considering the situation. As for what was the answer…?

"Just the wind…" Scarlett said so, dry and uncaring, the people around shivered, hearing her monotone tone.

"Elizabeth, who is this girl?" Margaret whispered to her sister, feeling something unnatural looking at the maid, having a strange feeling, something that had observed her for so long disappeared suddenly.

"I think she is Drake-kun's companion?"

"Drake?"

"I explain later…," the youngest sister answered, urging her sister to follow the strange girl and Griamore.

"What was that?" Hawk murmured, his round body drenched in perspiration, shaking. His instinct screamed; they just dodged something really bad.

"Maybe it is just my imagination…"

Yet, after a moment of astonishment, the group proceeded forward without a word. No one recognized, but combat maid sunk something in her inventory, the remains of a strange creature with wings, the remains of a beast with deformed chimera-like appearance.

"Threat eliminated… analysis, the subject carries demonic traces with chimera characteristics. Observation, heavy genetical modifications detected. Method, forced, primitive, most likely the result of artificial creation. Body structure, weak, cell integrity annihilated by the aftershock of capture operation. Sample recovered. The possibility of restoration, 41.45%…"

The tremors strangely stopped; it was like with the appearance of the girl it all disappeared. And a few minutes later, they finally reached the meeting point.

"Took you long enough…" Princess Veronica sat on a chair, resting her legs on the prison warden's table, around her all the guards were roped and put in a cell.

"Si-Sister!?"

Only nodding to her siblings for a moment, her eyes squinted, watching her protector strictly. "It took painfully long, Griamore. What the hell just happened?! I had to send the girl to fetch you …"

"Princess, it is just…"

"They just got lost in that place…" With an utterly monotone tone, Scarlet added, cutting off the Holy Knight's sentence. "It is a big place…" she motioned, making exaggerated moves.

With that, she explained the situation. Giving one last glance to Griamore and nodded. Poor man abused enough as it is, even as an automaton, Scarlet felt some kind of pity towards him.

"Hmm, I see… and how did you find them?"

"Trackers…" she raised a strange device, several dots visible on the grid, continually pinging. "Before departing, I placed one on everyone, so I can track you if we split…"

"That's…" Veronica bit her tongue. First, she wanted to say, it was stupid, but considering the fact, without it, she would still searching with Griamore… "It is a pretty good idea. Where they are from?"

"Drake-sama made them…"

"He could do that?!"

Scarlet simply nodded. "Drake-sama could do many things. He was considered a talent where we came from. He was indeed a great man, the magic caster of magic casters." now, with her bland tone, she just sounded like a person who intended to publicize the good qualities of her employer.

"I see, a pity he is dead. That oaf!" Veronica bit her thumb painfully, turning away in regret and sorrow. "He would have been a good knight. I am sure; father would have knighted him once his power was restored."

"What are you saying?" Hawk grunted angrily. "That idiot is fine, who said he is dead?"

Veronica and Griamore's eyes widened immediately, yet, Scarlet's expression was still unchanged, only staring the pig intrigued.

"It that true? Tell me, you pork!?"

Yanking Hawk, the young creature almost lost his consciousness.

"Let me go or experience the wrath of the Great Ham destructor!"

"Si-Sister! Please…!" Veronica huffed, for the request of her sister letting Hawk go who just heaved a sigh of relief.

"Huff!" 'Pugo!' "You are lucky you are Elizabeth's sister, else I would of kick you already…"

"Is that so…" Veronica's expression darkened, snapping her finger. "Griamore!"

"Yes, princess!"

"A forked pig in order…"

"As you wish!"

Hawk started to tremble, Griamor, as a dark colossus emerged behind Veronica's back, his sword bared, the man's face covered by the plate only showed his two fiery eyes glowing from the darkness. "A forked swine in order…"

'Pugo!' Faster than anything, Hawk basically teleported behind Elizabeth. "Save me, Elizabeth-chan!"

"Hawk-chan…" the princess was always astonished how Hawk managed to turn from a brave boar to a cowardly person, as well, how astonishing his speed was when the need called for it.

"Is this true…?" the maid asked, disturbing the scene, her tone, as always carrying no emotion.

"Umu…" and Elizabeth confirmed. "He was gravely injured, but we tended his wounds. Before that, sorcerer kidnapped me; he was already awake."

"I see…"

"Hah!" Veronica just shook her head. Though the tomboyish girl tried to hide it, a small smile still evident on her face. "That idiot… He is a lot tougher than he looks. I will surely scold him once we meet him again. Scaring me like that? Tch! Idiot! His pay will be cut!"

"…" Griamor remained silent. It was honestly surprising. A flair boy like that survived that much punishment? It was indeed remarkable.

"Where are you going?" in the next moment, the band looked in the direction of the maid, she was on to leave.

"Looking for Drake-sama. I am sure he is out there. He may need help. And a kick between his legs…" she mumbled in the end, shadowboxing a few times.

"Sca-Scarlet-chan, is that your name, right?"

"Umu…"

"Please forgive me for saying this. But Drake-kun was gravely injured when I last saw him. He is not likely coming here. He was bandaged from head to toe…" remembering the mummy-like appearance of the "teen," Elizabeth can't help but feel uneasy.

"Do you think so?" the maid asked blinking surprised. Since the assault started, she communicated with her master continuously, coordinating actions; she was well aware of where her master was.

Naturally, the adventurer Scarlet was not a mage; neither possessed the ability to reach out mentally; thus, her current persona shouldn't know such a thing.

"Yes! I am sure!" Elizabeth nodded vigorously; she was sure Diane, King, and Meliodas wouldn't let him come, though, no matter how shameful it was, she had a slight doubt that Ban would stop the boy coming.

"…" the maid looked at the pig, who nodded gulping, Hawk had a bad feeling about this girl. Those lifeless orbs watched him since the start with some kind of perverted curiosity.

"Then, I believe you. Either way, my task still remains, I need to protect Princess Veronica. That's why she hired us."

"Umu… Good! Let's get out there!" Everyone nodded, soon leaving the dungeons.

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the city:**

Meanwhile outside, a few minutes passed, and the four men group hid behind a destroyed stone fence.

"So, what now?" Asked Drake. "Fighting all the knights coming our way may be a solution, but it deters the original purpose. We came for the princess, after all."

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass. ~"

"And the city' crawling with holy knights, it won't be easy tracking down Elizabeth either."

"Let's try the castle…" Meliodas hummed.

"I think that would too obvious. There is no way they would hide her there." Drake deadpanned. Being continuously receiving Scarlet reports, he had the rough position of the princess now. Though initially she was kept in the dungeons, soon, her position changed.

"Oh! ~ I think I know what the Cap'n thinking; the princess always gets locked up in the dungeon in the fairytales. ~"

"I believe you mean the highest towers." corrected Gowther.

"A castle, eh? Fine then, then we go to the castle." the Captain decided in an instant.

"Roger."

"It is still an idiotic idea. There is no way they will be that cliché that they would hide a VIP so close to an obvious place."

"Shishi! You would be surprised how many times it happens!"

"Knowing from the experience?"

"Yep!" Meliodas pushed the "p," giving extra emphasis to it, on his face the widest grin.

"Still, we are a little open there. If we just charge through the whole city, we'll have to deal with every single holy knight!" At the moment Drake sounded his concerns, Ban started to crack his fists, on his face a wicked grin which signed his readiness for the challenge.

"It will be fun! ~"

"No! He is right! We are here for Elizabeth and my sword, not to fight. Most of these knights are not our enemy. They are just misguided. We need to be subtle." the captain turned his head, watching Drake expecting. "Any ideas?

"Well…" Drake thought for a moment.

"I have a hefty invisibility spell we can use. It can hide us from the naked eye, and the five senses. Though I am not sure how effective it will be against the magical sense of a Holy Knight."

"Better than nothing… cast!" the Captain nodded, and Drake raised his gloved hand.

"[Mass Invisibility]." A wave washed through the four of them, turning them invisible to the naked eye.

Checking their hand, feet, and body, for their perception, it was completely visible, looking at each other the same happened. Though, strangely, as the Sins watched each other, a strange thing caught their attention; their body was slightly translucent, ghostly one may say. It may be impressive if one wanted to scare someone, playing a ghost, but it was far from complete invisibility.

"It is not really effective…" Meliodas deadpanned with a flat face, poking Ban a few times.

"Hey! That's tickles! ~"

"It is working just fine. Just the spell configured that way so the targets of the same cast can see each other, as well their own self. It would be pretty useless if we lost each other or stumbled on our own feet, not seeing them."

"Umu, I suppose that makes sense…"

"Let me demonstrate it…" Drake grinned, walking behind one of the knights walked around, searching for them.

"Khm!"

"Wha-What was that!?" the soldier ask scared, looked around confused, directly staring through the boy. With a quick motion, Drake was behind him, whispering directly in his ear.

"I will eat your liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti!"

"Who said that?! Show yourself! Bob, is that you? Don't mess with me!" the soldier was visibly confused, unable to find the source of the voice.

"No! I am a revenant! I come to haunt you until the end of your days. I know what you have done…"

"Very funny! Show yourself, or else…"

In the next moment, Drake flinched a stone, destroying the nearby vase, using telekinesis and moving a few items was an additional plus.

"Ei! A ghost!? It is really a ghost! Ple-Please, spare me!" the armored soldier immediately jumped, taking a "dogeza" pose, touching the ground with his forehead. "I'll do anything! I believe you!"

"I am the great Faust! The king of the lost, you must atone your sins. Eat, your pants…"

The soldier blinked, first refusing to do so, but when his belt had been cut by an invisible force, and his pants pulled down, his willingness to do so increased tenfold. Drake kicking him in the butt and the man stumbling forward was an unnecessary plus.

"Eiiii! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it right away!" and so, the man did so, trying to chew on his pants.

"Ufufufu…! Hahahaha!" "Shsishsishi!" "Interesting…"

One after other, the Sins either laughed or adjusted their glasses intrigued.

"Well, convinced?"

"Shishishsi! It will do! But we've wasted enough time, come! We need to save Elizabeth!"

Nodding, the four started their journey towards the castle, jumping atop the roofs and slipping through the alleys. The passing soldiers simply ignored them. Even a few holy knights they passed just looked strangely in their direction, shooting a few spells in the place where they detected them — which projectiles usually missed their intended target by a large margin, the four of them were not as foolish as to wait it out.

"Well, until now it worked nicely. Just as I said …" Hummed Drake, looking around, though, in the next moment.

'Boom!'

The ground trembled, a colossal blade made from stone emerged from the earth, towering above the city.

"Is that?"

"It's Ground Gladius…" Meliodas muttered, recognizing Diane's attack. His expression immediately turned dark.

"What?"

"It is Diane's technique."

"What is that girl doing in the city? I thought she remained in the bar." Well, as much a giantess like her can remain in a bar of that size. Better said, she stayed near the bar.

"What's the plan Cap'n? Looks like she is already pulling out the big guns against the Holy Knights. ~"

"…" Meliodas remained in silence for a moment, thinking about the possible tactic one can use in such a situation.

"We should split up…" added Drake suddenly.

"Indeed, that's a reasonable statement." Gowther hummed. "With Diane in the scene, we should be able to distract most of the Holy Knights. Possibly even distract many who guard the palace. Your work will be a lot easier then. I will go and help her."

"Umu, good thinking, Ban you should…"

"I will go with him." Cutting off the captain, the stranger volunteered.

"No, it is too dangerous. You are injured. And…"

"And? Please forgive me, but either place is dangerous. We just got thrown into the city if you remember. In the worst case, I can cover their escape. With my toolset as mainly a magic caster, I can do that. That's the least I can do after you guys tended to my wounds."

"You won't accept no as an answer, hmm?" Smiling sheepishly at Meliodas' question, Drake shook his head. "Nope! Either way, I am sure, today I will meet an old friend. Well, it is more of a possibility in that direction, than in the dungeons."

"Ah, I see… Clever!"

"Well, off you go! I think it is time to split; princesses usually don't save themselves. Naturally, there are exceptions."

"Shishishi! Rare exceptions!" Added Meliodas remembering a story where the princess simply defeated the dragon, walking out from her prison. Of course, that was only a pun story Zaratras came up with while drunk.

"Let's go!" And with that, the two groups split, heading towards their own destination.

…

Unknown to our heroes, a certain Holy Knight jumped from rooftop to rooftop, seeking the seven deadly sins. Seeking the perfect place for a vantage point. Her huge bow well stringed and prepared to release its dragonslayer arrows.

Not that she was interested in the criminals mentioned above, the golden-clad archer/tamer was only interested in one thing — the revival of her clan. Better said, she was interested in two things… but with her current strength, she found a little possibility of succeeding with both endeavors alone. Even so, even if it was foolish, she was desperate enough to try it alone.

Indeed, Devana wanted them back. All her brothers and sisters, spotless, clean, she wanted them back so they can continue their reign. The heads of all demons on pikes, the remains of the ten commandments served on a silver platter before the four archangels. The head of the traitor Meliodas as an ornament of the temple she would raise for the Supreme Deity.

Though it was a nice dream, it was a pretty absurd one; she was aware of it. Unfortunately, she saw things too real for her own good.

These people… these humans, giants, fairies, and every other inferior race needed a guiding hand — as they were like animals without it. They did not even know their own frailty and cluelessness; she indeed found them pitiful. Without the guiding light of her kind, they were only lost sheep.

"Pitiful creatures…" she thought so, unfortunately, under the years inhabiting this body she got quite fond of some of them. One may say, she was fond not only of the body but the soul of the original owner.

The female from the goddess clan was not a tyrant, of course, allowing the girl to control her body when Devana did not need it.

Devana, or better said Dziewona was the member of the goddess clan before.

Sealing the demons took a great toll on their race. Literally, they traded their ability to materialize in this realm for a long time in exchange for sealing the demon clan.

It was a sour deal… A deal they had to make to defeat the demons even for a little time. Most of them either retreated to the Celestial realm or gave up their bodies, binding themselves to worldly items. She was lucky that girl — the original owner of this body — found that item she sealed herself in, the item the little girl held close to her heart all the time, and her final breath had drawn out the goddess clan's consciousness.

"I still feel miserable…" She mumbled, remembering how she, the proud Divine Centurion, was forced to live like this for long years. Honestly, borrowing this girl's body made her feel like a parasite, an unwanted person. "You are not unwanted…" came the second voice in her mind, the second person who inhabited this body.

"Thank you; you are too kind. Pity not all humans are like you…"

"Don't be like that, you know there are plenty of good people. You as well have friends amongst them…"

"Maybe, you are right…" Devana sighed sorrowful, shaking her head. Often the two chatted discussing similar topics. Maybe her opinion changed slightly about them… about humans, about fairies, about other beings, people that don't belong to her clan. Only slightly, but the change was there.

Either way, even if she were to accept what the girl said, she could not atone for her sins with this alone. All the atrocities she committed against demons, humans, fairies, and many other beings — all in the name of her clan, all in the name of the Supreme Deity and the four archangels.

"It was my fault…"

Honestly, thinking back to her past self, she was somewhat disgusted. Yet, even now, no matter what she did, she did it for the betterment of the world. In that case, it was a necessary evil to secure a better future.

It was completely acceptable. Yes! Even as a holy knight, she kept this mask, the mask of holy knight Devona who willingly followed any order, no matter how many atrocities she had to commit if the goal was good.

This was a sour trade, a trade she had to endure to keep her existence safe and guarantee the return of the only salvation of the world; the goddess clan. Even if it meant the sacrifice of a few thousand humans or others belonging to other races, it was a trade she was willing to make.

Unfortunately, before her clan could be freed from their slumber, she encountered that being, that "empty" creature who crushed all her hope, all her ambition to earn her freedom once more. She was a prisoner now, the leash around her neck tight. If she made a mistake, she will surely not see her brothers and sisters return.

Now, as a slave, her only hope was the chance; when the demon clan finally released from the seal, her own people will also regain their power. Drawing that creature into the conflict may be the answer they sought for so long. Yes, that's it! They will use him, and his servant to defeat the demon clan, then backstab the creature when it's exhausted!

"It is for the salvation of this world!" she gritted her teeth, even if it meant her death, she would earn this victory for her clan — one last gift for the Four Archangels and the Supreme Deity. One last sermon to the deceased Mael. "Yes, without us, they are like lost lambs…" she mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself of her own goals once more.

No matter how strong he and his servant were, everyone has a vulnerable moment, and they would strike in that exact moment — banishing all darkness and evil from this world.

"That's not a nice thing to say, you know…?" came the little girl's voice amidst her thoughts. Indeed, in the past years, since she possessed her body, she always complained when Devana did something morally questionable.

"Tch! And what do you think? What should we do? Just let him get away with his sin!? Branding us like slaves? Let him continue with his dark, villainous practices!? Let the demon clan go after all they did!?"

No answer came from her aggressive inquiry, only silence. "I thought so…" Devana hummed, stopping on one of the rooftops. "Don't worry, once the demon clan had been freed, my people will also regain their strength, defeating those evil beings once and for all. After that, I will make sure you have a luxurious life amongst us. Once that happens. Finally, that villainous Meliodas will also bite the dust. Once the four archangel returns, this war will be over, and we will be free once more!"

According to her knowledge, Mael, one of the archangels, was still dead. Still, even the remaining three possessed tremendous power, capable of taking on multiple commandments at once. With this, Devana was sure the war would end in their favor, and the archangels would be able to deal with her brand, and her "warden" once and for all.

To bring the light out, first, you need some darkness, as the saying goes, and she would drench the world in endless darkness if that is what it took to summonthe most glamorous light history ever knew!

"Hmm, what is this…?" in the next moment, a voice popped up in her mind.

[I am Captain Dreyfus, one of the Holy Knights. Citizens of Liones, listen well.]

"What is this? What's that oaf demon want now?" she had a bad feeling about this. For a few minutes, tremors had been shaking the city, five huge magical signatures arrived, constantly fighting, not speaking about whole army worth of Holy Knights that appeared on the other side.

She should go and investigate them, yet, in her current case, she was not in the mood to do so. She wanted Meliodas' head, at all cost! Even knowing she had no chance to defeat the leader of the commandments — Maybe Gowther if she encountered him, but even for that she needed her full power, she would most likely still lose against him— she had the urge to try anyway.

"Dammit!" It was no priority now. The time soon comes, she needs to be prepared.

"…"

After kidnapping Elizabeth — she was so close in the past — seeing not one, but two from her kind, she was not sure what to do anymore. She just wanted to put down that bastard demon prince at all cost. Seeking him out relentlessly all across the city.

[Liones' traitors, The Seven Deadly Sins, are currently invading. We have initiated actions to destroy them!]

"Dammit! Tch! That stupid idiot!" Devana clicked her tongue, hearing the mental message the Great Holy Knight relayed to everyone in the city.

"He most likely rallies the entire city against them…" narrowing her eyes; she was able to discern what would happen after this...

Chaos! That's the minimum! Destruction! This she was sure of. Spotting the huge stone gladius that rose from the ground not far from her, once more confirming the presence of the Sins. It was evident, Diane was present, that meant the other six would not be far. Though, previously, she only felt the arrival of four.

"He should know, they have no chance against them. It will be a massacre! Still, I hope that damn demon will die with them!"

In the next moment, her expression changed, from relieved to the one filled with glee. "Even if it's the Great Holy Knights, or a commandment itself, I doubt they will have a chance against Meliodas, I know." Indeed, she remembered that "tyrant." Even if that monster joined them in the last years of the Great War, it was well enough to tip the scales for their favor for a while.

[The Holy War foretold since ancient times has begun! But do not fear! Liones has the Holy Knights and me, the Captain of the Holy Knights!]

"Hah!" as if it would help; they will be annihilated in under a moment. She gained this body after their treason ten years ago, but even then she knew, the fairy and giant clan were far more than what a simple human holy knight can handle. "It will be a massacre…"

"So, you will do nothing?"

"Not our main concern. Our task is…" she muttered, feeling several Holy Knights clashing with Diane in the far. "Our concern is…" immediately, her divine senses pinged. In that exact moment, a bolt made from pure light materialized amidst her fingers. Pulling the string back, she flipped and shot it with deadly precision.

"I've got you!" 'Boom!' a great explosion followed, collapsing a whole building.

What revealed was two figures bathed in the dust. "Well, Gowther, that's it for the invisibility."

"Indeed, it did not last long…" Gowther dusted himself off, cleaning his glasses.

"Come out, face the wrath of the Great Devana, the Dragon Tamer!"

Walking forward, it was Gowther and Drake. For a moment, the woman recognized not her fellow, yet, stretching her senses, she knew him right away, something eerily familiar, something she thought impossible hit her senses. Also, disgust filled her face as she recognized the person standing by his side.

"YOU!? What are you doing here? How is it possible!?"

"Ah, it is you, that woman back then. I see we meet again…" Drake mumbled, giving a glance to Gowther. "I think you should go and help to Diane; her life signatures are weakening by the moment."

"Roger." Not even asking if he should help, or giving his regards to the goddess, the doll was on to the left. When suddenly!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" 'Boom!' one more explosion, and Gowther jumped back; the explosive arrow almost hit him.

"Fast…"

"You will not go anywhere…" Devana equipped another light arrow. "Disgusting creature!"

"So, it comes to this…" Drake mumbled, shaking his head. "Gowther, can you do that mind-altering thingy…"

Once more, the twin bow materialized. "Rewrite Light!" innumerable arrows headed towards the target, and when they almost reached her, something flabbergasting happened.

"Tch! Do you think it will be that easy?" like a flash, her hands blurred, releasing projectile after projectile, blocking each purple ray with her own yellow.

Gowther backed for a moment, staring the girl with disbelief. "Unexpected…"

"Well, the hard way then…" Snapping his finger, the broadsword materialized in Drake's hand, appearing amidst light particles.

"So it is true…"

"What?" Drake seemed to understand not what the holy knight implies, only stared her strangely.

"No matter…" Devana sighed, shaking her head. "Stay out of the way. I have no problem with you, brother. I only want the head of this disgusting creature..."

"Brother? Disgusting creature?" The boy tilted his head seemingly confused, measuring the lady strangely. "Do we know each other, lady? I never actually meet you…, or, are you referring me as disgusting?" Drake watched Gowther a moment, who just shook his head, clueless.

"I don't remember having any siblings…"

"NO! That…!" Devana shuttered embarrassed by the misunderstanding, under this small confusion Drake gave a small sign to Gowther to try to sneak away, the doll nodded, being as subtle as possible, started his elusive operation.

"So, you really don't remember…" In the end, Devana lowered her head, visibly disappointed by this. For now, she clearly remembered that face, the face and magical signature the boy carried. Her longtime companion, her brother, she thought died so long ago, killed by those cursed beings under he covered their retreat, swallowed by the darkness of the commandments.

Until now, she only suspected – being so long time passed – but now, she was sure it is that way. He is alive!

"To what…"

'Boom!' once more, Devana pulled the string, Gowther was barely able to dodge it. "Well, at least we tried… maybe, you don't remember… In that case, I will make you remember, brother."

"Ah, too bad…" Drake sighed, shaking his head one last time before his expression turned more serious. "Gowther, I will hold her back. Slip away when you have the chance."

"Roger."

"I don't want to fight with you. Please, let us deal with this monster, and I will explain everything to you. He is a vile demon; you should know that. Join me; I will explain everything, brother…"

"I don't know what do you think, creepy lady, but I don't know you!" Drake crackled under his disguise; he had his reasons to chose this face and mask his own power like this.

"Very well then…" Devana readied another bow, aiming against Drake, tears welling up in her eyes. "It seems, this is the only way then. Please forgive me. It seems this is the only way to make you remember where you came from. I will put down that vile demon first, then make sure you remember. Please, don't resist!"

"You're creeping me out, lady…"

'Fhuwm!' One more arrow shot towards them, this time Drake was faster, flashing before the arrow and cutting it in two.

'Ping! Bang!' the stray energy particles collapsed two more houses, colliding with them.

"Go, now!"

"Roger!"

"Dammit! You will not…!" but before the holy knight could act, the boy was before her, she could barely dodge the strike, only raising her bow she blocked the downward slash.

"Dammit! Would you be willing to listen to me!?"

"Sorry, granny…" Drake deadpanned, a vicious expression sneaked on to his face. "But the game's already started… Show me a good game!"

"I don't want to fight!"

"I as well would sit in a couch and munch popcorn, but…" Drake rolled his eyes. "Fate split a different role for us. Now then, can you put a little effort into this battle? I am a little bit sore after doing nothing for a few days."

"Dammit!"

In that exact moment, several more holy knights arrived on the scene, hearing the explosion.

"Devana, we are here to help you!"

"Dammit! This is my fight! Get out of here! Catch Gowther instead."

"Dreyfus-sama's command… several other knights are already after him." one of them added.

"Dammit! And all of them from the new generation! Damn demon! But I suppose I should have expected this; he wants to get rid of both of us! I knew it was strange that he never asked for my blood! It was too suspicious!"

A dark light flashed through Drake's eyes in the next moment. "Now then, my little servant. Show me your worth. Entertain your master! After such traitorous thoughts, this is the minimum! The small fries around will be the dessert."

Thus! With Gowther running away from the scene, the battle between the pseudo angel and the goddess started. Will the dark lord, punish his traitorous servant, or does he only want to play with her? Either way, with the fires of Holy War ignited, and the seal weakened, the resurrection of the demon clan is only a hand's reach away!

Will the dark lord and his servant stop them, or accelerate the process? The battle will intensify in the next chapter!

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, that's for now. Hopefully, it was bearable! :P

The next chapter comes when it is ready!

Good luck! Good day! Good night! Have fun!

RnR!

If you have questions, review or ask in PM!

 **Codex:**

[Create Item], [Greater Create Item]: With creation magic, the players can replicate any items up to certain data content. If the player tries to create above the set data limit, the spell either fails or creates a "faulty" copy, a lesser variant of the intended item.

[Control Amnesia]: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. To some degree, if used on an NPC, the user is able to manipulate information originated from the NPC's backstory set by their creator.

[Mass Invisibility]: A tier three spell. The creature or object around the caster becomes invisible, vanishing from sight, even from darkvision. If the recipient is a creature carrying gear, that vanishes, too. For obvious purposes, allies affected by the same cast of Mass Invisibility spell can see, and interact with each other without breaking the magic.

Items dropped or put down by an invisible creature become visible; items picked up disappear if tucked into the clothing or pouches worn by the creature. Light, however, never becomes invisible, although a source of light can become so (thus, the effect is that of a light with no visible source). Any part of an item that the subject carries but that extends more than 10 feet from it becomes visible.

Of course, the subject is not magically silenced, and certain other conditions can render the recipient detectable (such as stepping in a puddle). The spell holds until the invisible person, or item directly detected and attacked by another person multiple times in succession. For purposes of this spell, an attack includes any spell targeting a foe or whose area or effect includes a foe. (Exactly who is a foe depends on the invisible character's perceptions.) Actions directed at unattended objects do not break the spell, nor count towards the direct attack limit. Causing harm indirectly is not an attack. Thus, an invisible being can open doors, talk, eat, climb stairs, summon monsters and have them attack, cut the ropes holding a rope bridge while enemies are on the bridge, remotely trigger traps, open a portcullis to release attack dogs, and so forth.

(Sacred Treasure: Double Bow Herrit): Herritt is a pair of luminous, purple energy bows that appear at Gowther's will. They are not fired in the conventional sense where one would need two hands in order to hold and draw the bows, but are instead magically drawn, allowing them to be fired in tandem.

(Rewrite Light): Using Herrit to extend his skill's range. Gowther sends several energy projectiles towards his opponents. Rewriting their memories partially to behave differently towards certain people, or act differently on certain events.

Translation of the German words in the chapter:

Klientin=client

morons= Idioten

crap= Dreck

dear client= lieber Kunde

my dear= Meine Liebste. (Female target)

Poor fool=Armer Trottle

pretty girl= Schönes Fräulein

Asshole= Arschloch

Verdammt= damn it


	9. The Liones Smackdown

**by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread by Scytherind**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and for giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Liones Smackdown**

* * *

'Huf! Huf! Huf!'

Battered, the golden clad knight, jumped back. Indeed, her armor seen better days, all around cracks and dents visible on it.

"Just… how he is that strong!?" she muttered, questioning herself in disbelief. The battle is hard-fought, edging more than the ten minutes in duration. But why she was surprised, it was not only this "guy" that made her like this but all the knights around those supposed to "help" her.

Yes, it was an all-out battle royal between three sides. Fighting against not one, but two sides were exhausting.

"Well, well, well…" the young teen with golden curls rested his bastard sword on his shoulder, looking quite smug. "That was dangerous…" his clothes torn, once more reduced a few bandages previously covered his body. Indeed, this individual saw better days, still, was in better shape than the Holy Knights around.

'Swath!' with one more move of his sword, the last knight swatted away, collapsing a building on himself as he collided. "That was the last…" the edge of his weapon still danced in a golden brilliance, signing, holy energy leaking from it.

"Your reinforcements no more…"

"Tch! Reinforcements, what reinforcements?" spat the only remained knight, her voice sounded quite frustrated. "They attacked both of us if you didn't recognize until now!"

"Hmm, so much for companionship… too bad…." Drake just chuckled, making the woman in front of him narrow her eyes angry.

"Would you willing to listen to me a moment!?" Raising the front plate of her lion mask, it revealed her beautiful face. It was still somewhat bruised, but it did not less ruin her beauty. One of her eyes already transformed, carrying the golden triskele, the mark of the goddess clan.

"So, a goddess… huh?"

"Yes, as you are! Now let's stop this meaningless prattle and listen to me!"

"I don't know what are you speaking about? Goddess, me? Fufufu…" Eibon shook his head playfully. "I am no girl… at least, possessing no parts those make me resemble one. See?" he squeezed his chest, grabbing his crotch area.

"Ughhhh! Why am I stuck with this idiot…" sighing, the golden clad knight facepalmed. "Goddess clan is just the clan's name, you buffoon! The clan you are part of…"

"Hmm, last I checked, I was still not a goddess… I mean I am no celestial, but a friendly trader and adventurer. Offering my wares and services anyone who pays them." Eibon loved this, making the woman groan and agonize filled him with some solemn satisfaction.

"Then what about that sword, those wings — even if they are weird compared to a member of our clan — and the presence you emit! A human can't do such a thing!"

"Hmm, you mean these?" Drake glanced behind his back, moving the energy wings slightly behind his back.

The wings, and skills he used all thanks to his summoned sword, the warlock pact magic indeed was a universal tool! Hardly compare the original, yet, offered a wide, and diverse toolset to mimic and borrow certain things else wouldn't be possible.

"Time to time they just pop up, I can't do anything with them. They are so frustrating. Tch! Tch! Tch!"

"That's it!" the girl pointed at her. "I don't know how it is possible, as it is unheard a human and a goddess have a child under history. But maybe it is possible…" she muttered. _"Yes, maybe one of his parent served as a host, then passing down the power. Or, he is just jesting with me. Both are a possibility…"_

Though Eibon was not surprised the girl's reveal; he still needed to play his part. " _After all, revealing myself in this stage may ruin the conclusion later. And I can't help but wonder what her expression will be when I finally reveal myself! Fufufufu! Her punishment…"_

He already imagined it…

 _…_

"What do you…?" Devana started to feel; something is not right, right away feeling as dark hands touching her heart.

"Ugh! Wha-What is this!?" grabbing her chest; the knight started to pant intensely, her body yanked left and right by seizures.

"Hey, you are right?" Drake asked, playing the confused. Meanwhile, she tried to get a hold on herself.

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!' "No… No! Nooo! Get away from me!"

Her vision is slowly filling with darkness, darkness formed from small snakes, in the shadows, hugging her body tight.

 ** _"You are… shameless!Traitor of the master, your new calling…"_**

"No! No! I would never! Please forgive me! I never!" she mumbled, if anyone would be around, they would only hear a madwoman speaking in herself.

 ** _"You conspirator… suffering due to the insolent…"_**

"Please, no! No!" before her eyes, endless snakes devouring, devouring not her, but tearing apart all her comrades, all her loved ones. Again and again, she is completely powerless to do anything. Offering faint hope, before yanking her back to darkness. Powerless, the curse spares her not a moment.

"Please… no…" she whimpered one last time, each second is like a century in her inner world.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

For a moment, the battling sides stopped, hearing the terrible scream of the woman echoing through the battlefield.

 **"Punishment due to the traitor…"** the curse echoed through her mind last time, and Eibon saw the golden clad knight collapsing on her knees, her eyes completely empty, falling on her side, whimpering, foul-smelling urine gathering under her. Her mouth is drooling endlessly in shock.

"Mael-sama, Luduciel-sama, Sister Elizabeth… please save me…" her mind collapsed…

…

It was just speculation, the product of Eibon's wild imagination what would happen if he would use the punishment function of the soul brand. And he was not that far from the actual truth.

 _"Hmm, her mind would collapse under short time…"_ deduced the player in a calm manner.

 _"Yet, it was a little vivid deduction, almost like I exactly knew what will happen."_ Yes, he saw all of it before his own inner eyes. Anyone seeing the beautiful face contorted that way, twisted in such horror in such manner would vomit right away. But for him… Eibon only felt pity and satisfaction, as he thought about his traitorous servant earned punishment. Yes, it was strange even for him, that he felt no remorse, or even pity, not even disgust...

 _"The soul brand punishment function hopefully will work well, too well… Hmm, I may break her completely if I use it. I may need to utilize the restoration function to make her usable once more."_

Eibon believed in second chances, that, people can redeem their faults and errors. Second chances as said! Not third, or fourth, but second! This individual already received a chance — when Eibon left her alive — he should punish her for her treachery. Yet, he might need her later on.

 _"But still, some punishment due for her…"_ he smiled, already knowing what he will use instead of the punishment function of the placed soul brand.

"That means you are part of our clan. Either inherited the sacred power through one of your ancestor, or one of us lying dormant in you!"

Pointing at him, then offering her hand to the bruised man, she smiled angelically. "Let's join hands. Free our people, end this meaningless fight, once, and for all! Once our people return, I will make sure you can join us! Praised and elevated from your earthly position! You only need to help me…"

"Our people…?" Drake turned his attention towards the skies, watching them, their serene movement in this war-torn area was really calming. "Our people…" he smiled "…you are wrong if you think we are the same…"

 _"I will not kill you, not yet… you are, after all, a precious resource… my precious little servant!"_

"Wha-what!?" the goddess in disguise backed for a moment. "Then you are more of a fool than I thought you were! Aren't you aware who you help? A fallen fairy? Humans? A giant? And top of that! Our biggest enemy! Because of him, we are like this! Forced to hide, forced into humiliation! Because of him! The daughter of our beloved leader is brainwashed into submission! Because of him…!"

"Because of him, what?" Drake tilted his head, looking completely annoyed by the prattle of the woman. "Was für eine nervige Frau,... hörst du irgendwann mal mit dem Rumgekreische auf? (What an annoying woman you are,... do you ever stop screaming?)" Rustling his feet on the ground, the man just shook his head. "It makes people ears bleed. And you are surprised no one listens to you. He is what he is, so what? I don't give a crap!"

'Bang!' In the distance, several explosion can be heard; smoke spread upward as the heated battle between the Sins and the Holy Knight reaches the pinnacle!

'Flash!'

"Ei! Ei!" Drake jumped back, avoiding a light arrow from his opponent. "That was uncalled for!"

"If I can't make you join! I will make you submit!" once more, Devana's power flared up, a small glimpse of wings, made from light visible behind her back. "I may die…" she said somewhat hopeless. "But if the archangels fail to return, if my people lose the final war, it may come to that, all of it is meaningless."

"Oh! I see! Fufufu! So you want to play. Show your best…" with an inviting motion; Drake motioned that he is ready, and the woman readied her bow, straining it to the limit.

"I faced evil, far more sinister anyone can imagine. A dark, evil being touched my soul; I may never wash it clean. In the case, I will be defeated, beware of the maid, and the dark magus in robes! They may bring your doom…"

"Hmm, I keep it in mind."

Poor goddess, if she just knew who standing just before her, she would curl up in agony and scream.

"Nun gut, meine Liebste. Wollen wir von vorn beginnen? (Well then, shall we start again? Dear Lady?)"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Capital:**

'Tremble! Tremble! Tremble!'

"Dammit! There isn't a safe place? All the capital is trembling!" the second princess of the Kingdom spat, making everyone around her look uneasy.

"Sister, can you be a bit more princess-like?" and Elizabeth smiled uneasily. Veronica was always like this, but time to time, it was really hard to bear a sister like her.

"And what do you think, what should I say? The whole city is in ruins because of those traitors!"

"The sins or the…"

"Both, you idiot! Because of the Holy Knights' plot, the Sins banished, and it caused all of this! Both the Sins and the Holy Knights are rampaging through the whole city! They are both to be accounted for!"

"Ohhh! Really!" vigorously, both Elizabeth and Margaret nodded, recognizing the truth behind their sister's word.

"We need to get to father and free him before anything happens!" mumbling this, she turned to Griamore, giving him a strict look. "Griamore! Is father still in his room? Tell me he isn't moved!"

"Well… The last I heard, he must be still there. Though, I am not sure if Sir Hendrickson moved him or not…"

"Hendrickson…"

"Excuse me?"

"Simple Hendrickson… After this is over, I make sure to put him before a court-martial. Stripping him from his knight status is the minimum. Torturing him endless is the expected…"

"Scary…" Scarlet mumbled, earning a glare from the second princess.

"Isn't that is a little bit strict… I mean, for a knight, their status means everything." Griamore doubted such punishment would be effective. Either way, for a Holy Knight like himself, their status meant the world. For him, a punishment like that would mean absolute humiliation, mortification he didn't wish even his worst enemies.

"Are you an idiot, or what!?"

"Ugh!" The small princess yanked the big man to her level, grabbing the lower part of his helmet. It was not the princess strength itself that made the man lower himself, but his duty, which made him obey such whims.

"As we know! Hendrickson and every collaborating knight want to overthrow the royal family! Preparing some nonsense war! Until now, I thought those rumors as nonsense: speaking about the deported people and slave work all around the kingdom! But seeing this…"

Glancing towards the capital underneath them, disgust and sorrow filled the princess' face. "I can't think anything else, but they were right all along. That, the so-called holy knights, our best abused their great power, throwing away their responsibilities only for this!"

Griamore looked away, thinking, he should have known this all along.

 _"I was so blind…"_

True, his duty called to be Veronica's bodyguard, but outside of that, he accompanied his comrades in missions, his father in his free time. He should have seen all of this!

 _"I thought his change of personality was only out of uncle Zaratras death, and the increased responsibility came as one of the Head Holy Knights. I was so blind!"_

Gritting his teeth, he can't help but berate himself out of his own cluelessness.

"What will be with my father?" he had to ask, else, he can't continue his way.

"Tch!" and the princess only spared him a strict glance, before turning her attention away. "I will see what I can do. But hear my word! He has surely had something to do with this! It was not only the Holy knights who responsible for all of this but their leaders as well! Without the brain, the arm will not act! Even if he was unaware all of this, he should have detected the first signs, and do what he can to stop this treachery!"

"I-I see…" Griamore bit his lip, he knew too well, since some time, his father was not his old self, the man he looked up as a little kid. Since the death of his uncle, the man changed drastically. Yet, he never suspected it rooted this deep.

 _"Father…!"_ he still wondered if his father was just clueless, or know about all of this. Either way, when they meet him back then, he seemed to be surprised hearing about what happened. His look told it all — Griamore believed so — his father cannot be the culprit behind this. No! He was just a victim! Like the rest of the holy knights! Yes, he had to believe it was that way! It was all Hendrickson plan!

"Griamore!" the thundering voice of the princess came, and he right away regained his senses. "Ye-Yes!"

"Come on! We need to look for my father! Those traitors surely keep him locked up!"

"Hay!" he obliged, following the short girl right away.

Not one of them suspected, but deep inside the dungeon, a certain sorceress already regained her consciousness!

'Bang!'

With just one shockwave, the sturdy chains shattered, Vivian, freeing herself.

"Those damn bastards!" she roared, the woman filled with rage, filled with fear she will lose the loved one rose once more. "But I have time! Yes! I still have time! They kidnapped them, but I will find them!" like a madwoman, she just muttered, the whole prison complex trembling as she laughed, her magic power washing through the scene. "Hendrickson doesn't have to know! Yes! I will find them! Yes, he will not know this little slip! I will make it right! I will make it right!"

 _"Vivian!"_ Suddenly, a familiar voice entered her head, resembling the voice of the Chief Holy Knight — Hendrickson. _"Where are you? Trying to reach you since minutes…"_

"I was busy…" she lied through her teeth, daring not to admit her failure.

 _"The situation starts to get dangerous, grab the princesses, and teleport them into a safer area. Do it as soon as possible! The situation starts to get out of hand."_

"But! But!"

 _"Is there a problem?"_ Henrickson asked once more, using telepathy to inquire. His voice betrayed his suspicion, and knowing something is not going as planned.

"The-There is nothing…" and Vivian could only shutter, after all, revealing the hard truth about the two royal heirs and their disappearance would be not only shameful, but her failure surely brings the wrath of the man itself. The wrath not only her, but her dear Gilthunder will suffer.

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!' the whole underground prison complex rumbled from the shockwaves coming from above and was on the verge to collapse on her head.

 _"I am bound to this contract I willing took. For Gilthunder, for our future! I swore to serve Hendrickson and his goal until the end! Yet, now this future is in danger…"_

Yes, she took the oath willingly. Not because of the holy war, not because of a higher purpose or anything else. But to prove herself worthy for her love. Yes! All of it she did was for his love!

"I will take them back! I will not lose Gilthunder! I swear one everything! I will not lose!"

Rumble…' the ceiling was dangerously close to falling apart, with each moment it was more and more dangerous to stay here.

"I WILL NEVER LOSE HIM!"

'Shatter!' the ceiling collapsed above her head, but with just one move, her staff flew to her hand, hitting the ground with its button the rocks stopped above her as some invisible force grabbed them.

"I will take back what's mine… whatever it cost. No god or devil can stand in my way!"

'Flash!'

And in the exact moment, she disappeared — using teleportation — the whole complex collapsed, burying every lost soul left in those catacombs, maybe forever.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the capital:**

"I expected no less from the chief of the holy knights, Sir Hendrickson…" the golden clad rusty head smirked as he held back the dour holy knight.

Their sword crossed, battling for a few minutes. "Hmm, you are not bad at yourself, King Arthur… but do not let this praise get in your head. The battle is far from over."

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!' the sides blurred as they blocked and attacked, and Hendrickson blasted down Arthur from the wall.

"Oi! That was dangerous…" getting up; a small crater remained after the young man, their battle going since a few minutes. "But I learned from the best! So I am not worried." Cocky as ever, even facing the danger, the overwhelming opposition, the golden clad king smirked, trying to unbalance his enemy.

Previous, Arthur and his retainer — a mysterious magic caster in robes — arrived before the gates of the capital. "Humoring" Hendrickson with an illusion army to let them in. Of course, seemingly, neither one of the newly arrived duos expected the chief holy knight's treachery. Or, on the contrary, they expected it too well.

As in the moment, Hendrickson tried to assassinate the king behind; his attempt was blocked, forcing him to fight.

'Clang! Clang! Clang!' again and again, the sides clashed, their speed untraceable for normal humans, leaving small dents on the ground each time they stopped.

 _"Why isn't he moving?"_ time to time, Hendrickson glimpsed on the robed figure who just floated nearby, doing nothing, just inspecting their battle. The man had no idea who the attaché Arthur brought with himself was. But moment by moment, he started to get more and more suspicious that he/she might pose a real danger.

"Concentrate on the battle!" Arthur roared, Hendrickson barely managed to block his blade, before ducking and kicking him on his stomach.

"Tch!" all along giving orders to his subordinates, it was not the easiest way to wage a battle against an apt enemy like Arthur Pendragon was. Yet, it was evident the young king was inexperienced, using his magic power, experience, and sheer physical strength, the chief holy knight could easily dominate him. Giving orders through a mental link was just a minor annoyance.

'Flash!'

One more slash from Hendrickson and the tower behind Arthur collapsed, throwing the king far away.

"Dammit!" he was too late to recognize as the holy knight reached closer, kicking him once more with his hard boots. "

"Are you finished with this charade? It is starting to bore me."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I am not done yet!" and just like that, Arthur jumped on his feet, grabbing his sword named "Sequence" firm.

'Kick!' once more, Hendrickson kicked him away, not even giving Arthur the chance to regain his bearing. From this point, it was more like a bully beating up the small; it cannot be really called a proper fight.

Arthur might be a skilled fighter; a natural talent one might call him that. But he was no match compared to the experience, magic, and might the chief holy knight possessed. Not in this state, not while his "true" power was still dormant.

"How boring… do you intend on holding out until you die?" by only raising his sword, black flames engulfed the blade, giving away an awful demonic feeling to everyone around.

"Black flames?" Arthur watched the blade in disbelief for a moment, only for a moment as in the next second, his happy expression returned. "Then how about I try to draw this out as much as I can! Hahahaha!" he laughed, fearless, laughing in the face of death.

"In that case, you can simply die…" pointing his flaming sword right into his face, Hendrickson, prepared to release his magic.

'Boom! Crack!'

And in the next moment, as the black flames released from the blade, Hendrickson felt as he was pasteurized against the walls behind him, feeling as like something hard hit him in the chest, pushing his sword aside, like some toy!

"Ugh!" for a few long seconds, he can't even breathe.

"Huh?" and one moment to the other… 'Blink! Blink!' Arthur can only blink. He was prepared to get away from the flames, even that close he had planned to at least somewhat lessen the damage.

But what he saw at the moment the dark flames disappeared was beyond his belief. Hendrickson embedded in the walls, painfully trying to remove himself.

But hey! There was an even stranger thing!

'Blink. Blink…' looking down, it was like he was held by someone, as his legs, and whole-body held by someone in a bridal style, around a little bit more than one meter above the ground.

'Blink! Blink!' once more blinking, he looked up, his eye coming in contact with something unbelievable.

Orbs colored yellow and green stared back at him, almost lifeless, uncaring. Belong to a motionless, but even more beautiful face. A face surpassed every other he ever witnessed before.

"Are you alright?" the girl, holding him in a bridal pose asked him innocently, tilting her head questioning. Her expression not changing a bit remained all the same. "Are you injured…?" only glancing on the boy king once more, the girl/maid concluded immediately. "No injury, aside of a few starches and bruise, no internal bleeding or trauma. I don't understand. You supposed to be fine."

Inquiring as ever, the maid still watched Arthur the same way, making the boy blush right away.

"I-I am fine…" he shuttered, turning his head away. "Can you put me down?"

"Acknowledged." and with that, the girl released Arthur, making him fell on the ground.

'Crash!' "Augh! Hey!" Arthur yawned, being so abruptly dropped to the ground.

The girl ignored him, giving a glance to the robed figure once, then turning her attention back to Hendrickson who glared down at her, the smoke slowly disappears.

"Using shadow type magic, user, a holy knight, conclusion, holy knights not supposed to do that…" it was demonic magic, the girl analyzed the situation, right away saving the attack in her database and giving it to Hendrickson's profile and coming up with counter measurements under a moment.

"That was… surprising."

Hendrickson rubbed painfully the place where the hit connected with his body; it was still hard to breathe. If not his magic the chief holy knight would have knocked out right away.

Watching the girl, he tried to figure out who she is. Where she came from.

Her speed, in all honesty, was unnatural, even compared to a holy knight! He aimed his sword against Arthur barely a few centimeters distance, yet, somehow she was fast enough to save him, moreover, only a few burnt marks visible on her clothes even after she took on his demonic flames. Punching him with great speed and strength under she saved Arthur. Aside from the leader of the Sins, he expected no trouble to appear under the battle.

"…"

Stepping forward, Hendrickson towered above the maid girl. "That was fast, who are you to interfere in the official business of the Kingdom?" his eyes squinted, looking quite menacing, yet, the girl answered not. Only tilting her head, watching him with an empty expression, innocent. "Stand aside, as the Chief Holy Knight, I command you!"

"No…," she said so blandly, making even Hendrickson back for a moment.

"No?" Hendrickson just raised his brow, before smugly smiling. "Very well, in that case, you die too…" his sword sheathed out once more, the two sides just staring each other.

Meanwhile, somewhere above, two figure watched the rising tension.

"Sir Meliodas, are you sure she will be alright?"

"I think so…" Meliodas squinted his emerald eyes, watching the rising tension below. In different of the person on his side, he clearly saw what's happening.

"So, how it happened?"

"Well…" the woman put his finger on her lip remembering.

Flashback:

Progressing through the capital was never easy, especially when one considered its broad and complex structure. Who can't fly, or know its way around the narrow streets, can easily lose their way.

And even if we consider the Second Princess, her retainer, her two sisters, and a bold, but also cowardly hog familiarity with the environment, we need to consider the changes a war-torn city goes through under the rampage.

Yes, the battle between the sides — the seven deadly sins, and the holy knights — reached the point where several parts of the once-proud capital turned into an unrecognizable ruble, other parts also damaged.

Civilians are fleeing all around, many once known paths blocked by rubble. Even with individuals like Scarlet, and Griamore on their side, cutting through all the cut path, or searching new ones was troublesome.

"Help us!"

"Tch!" Veronica scoffed stopped once more, just now, several voices can be heard behind a collapsed wall. "Griamore! Clear the rubble!"

"As you wish." raising his sword, the man used his magic power, and floated away the rubble blocking the path, and immediately, several people revealed, previously stuck in their house.

"Oh! Thank you! Great holy knight!" it was a family that was revealed, two kids, a mother, a father, and an elderly pops.

"Go, find a safe place!" Veronica ordered them with a wave of her hand, and just now, the family started to recognize who standing before them.

"Princess?!" right away, they recognized them. "All three? They come just to save us!"

"Yes, now go! Find a safe place! Get out of the city as fast as you can!"

"Ye-Yes! Right! Thank you!" bowing, the rescued family right away headed down on the street, trying to find a way out, and of course, survive…

"Huh! In this rate, we will never reach the palace!" Veronica was restless, wanting to reach her father as fast as she can. Yet, because of the many shortcuts, and the people pleading for help, it was like they get farther and farther from the palace.

"If we didn't stop just to save everyone, we would be already there…" Hawk muttered in the end, looking away smug.

"Hawk-chan! We can't just leave all those people…"

"Hmm! Elie is right! They are our people, we need to save as many as we can, or we are no different than those villains."

"Eh… your loss…" and Hawk just muttered uncaring, only caring about the scraps he hoped he would get after the prattle he needs to get through.

"Be a little bit more responsible, you pig…" and Veronica gave him a chilling look. "Or I will fork you."

"Heh, I am scared…"

Hawk was quite uncaring, dismissing the threat, but at the moment Veronica snapped her finger, Griamore shadow appeared behind her, envisioning a menacing look.

"I mean… Yes! Right! Save as much as we can. I only said we need to reach the king too. I think that's a priority."

"Sister…" Margaret watched Veronica worried. "No matter how hard it is to accept this, pig-chan is somewhat right; we need to free father. Helping people is fine, but if we don't reach him in time, we can never restore order."

"Tch! Right! Right!" and with that, Veronica waved away the hurrying words. "Then we need to…"

"I got you!" but before she could continue, the voice of a person, she hoped she would never hear appeared above them.

"Wha!? You…"

"I hate pigs! Begone!"

"Wha…!?"

'Flash!' Hawk was teleported right away.

"Griamore! Attack!"

"Yes!"

But it was too late; the suddenly appeared Vivian already used her power once more, waving her staff, Veronica, Griamore, and Elizabeth disappeared.

"Sisters! Pig-chan" Margaret screamed out in fright, poor Griamore, no one missed him…

"Tch! Why don't you…!?" the only persons remained in the scene was Scarlet, and Margaret herself, and of course, the annoyed Sorceress. Frustrated, unable to find out why her teleportation does not work on the two.

"Why I can't teleport you!?"

The maid grabbing the princess's arm stood unmoving. It was evident the holy knight's annoyance aimed against her.

"Anti-teleportation field…" and the girl muttered uncaringly. "Ara! Ara! I didn't activate in time." yes, she just muttered like it would be completely natural doing it that way. Her act was perfect.

"Ughhh! I don't care anymore! I just annihilate you!" raising her staff, a massive amount of magical energy started to gather, right away Scarlet pushed the princess behind herself. "You are frustrating! Why can't I teleport to you!? I don't care anymore! If I destroy you! Gill-chan will be mine! Hahahaha! Yes! He will be all mine…"

"I said… anti teleportation field, monk art, Ki manipulation." and she explained, explained just like that, once more ignoring the insanity of the sorceress.

"Ughhh! You speak nonsense! Just die!" Vivian was on the verge of a breakdown, four orbs from four different elements gathering above her head. "(Four Element…)

"I wouldn't do that…" and when Scarlet finished her sentence.

"Oi!"

"Huh!" 'Smack! Crash!' Vivian once more knocked out, crashing in a wall, an unlikely figure arriving for their rescue.

"Ara! Ara! What was this?" Meliodas, like always, clueless arrived in the last moment, looking around innocent, watching the knocked out Vivian for a moment.

Indeed, the sorceress had a bad day. Since the start of the day, she was knocked out two times, her spells always fail or interrupted.

"Oh! Margaret, and that girl from the tournament…"

"Sire Meliodas! You just arrived at the last moment! Thank you!"

"Thank you…" both females bowed.

"Oh! It is nothing. By the way, where is your sister? Where is Elizabeth?"

"Sh-She and Sister Veronica had been teleported away."

"Sire Captain Scraps and Gladiator-san too…" added Scarlet flat.

"Dammit! I was too late! Are you two alright, by the way?"

"I think…" Margaret inspected herself, nodding slightly shaken. "I seem to be fine, you, Scarlet-chan."

"Umu!" and the automaton just offered a thumbs-up, her eyes slightly sparking up.

"Then, I am glad. Any idea where Elizabeth and the rest teleported?"

"Well…"

"Palace, the highest level, that way…" and just like that, the maid pointed the exact direction.

"Oh! How do you…?"

"Trackers…" she recovered some from her pocket. "Placed everyone one…"

"Ah! Handy! Then, let's go!"

And with that, the three of them once more continued their way, heading towards the palace to save the captive.

Flashback End:

And they continued their way just as intended, taking the shortest route. Scarlet is carrying the princess, jumping from rooftop to rooftop it was easy enough.

If not Meliodas spotting Hendrickson, and someone very familiar fighting with each other, he would have right away headed towards the palace.

Yet he can't just ignore a person in need. If not Scarlet's insistence to take care of the princess in her stead for a moment, he would himself went down there to save the rusted kid from the terrible enemy.

 _"I hope you know what you are doing… little lady. Hendi is not an opponent you can take easy…"_

"I see…" Meliodas hummed, listening to the princess explanation. " _Just wait, Elizabeth, we will save you!"_

Watching the facing sides down there, the captain of the sins felt, Hendrickson, changed since he last meets him. Using flames, humanity cannot possess or use. Dark flames belong to demonkind!

"So, you resist, what a pity…" once more Hendrickson blades turned dark, engulfed by shadowy flames, raising it against the opponent.

'Flash! Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice!'

Like a flash, Hendrickson blurred once more, his blade pulling a dark line in the air. Scarlet blocking the strikes using martial moves, dodging and leaning away like a true master.

"Wow!" Arthur just watched the girl in awe. Even without a weapon, she was in perfect synchrony, keeping up with Hendi like it was nothing.

"Ugh!" more and more, Hendrickson received the strikes, barely managing to scratch the girl. In the end, jumping back and spitting some of his blood. "Hmm, I see, I am in disadvantage here… I may need some reinforcements."

His brain raced, trying to figure out who the girl was. Then in the next moment.

 _"It is like… Helbram spoke about an unknown girl who participated in the tournament, defeating Ban. Could that be?"_ he recalled the memory under a moment. _"It is her?"_ Yes, it is most likely that. It is not often a combat maid with might rivaling the sins walking around the capital. " _I might need reinforcement to end this quick…"_

"Oh! Wow! That was really cool!" Arthur shouted, and Scarlet only offered him a thumbs up. "Thank you."

"Hmph! I commend to you! To be able to keep up with the chief holy knight. But be aware, if you continue to stand in our way. I will be forced to annihilate you too. Stand down, or face my judgment! Make your choice. Join the war effort, and you will be spared. Foolishly resist, and earn the fate of the damned!"

Hendrickson shouted his warning words, looking completely serious. Yet, strangely, as if the girl didn't even react to it. She was completely unmoved by the warning.

"Sorry, other tasks ahead…" she just raised her fists, ready to fight once more. her gloves surrounded by a slight green aura.

"Hmph! What a pity! In that case…"

'Rumble…' above them, dark clouds gathered, unnaturally concentrating in one place. Arthur felt, something heading their way, and his instinct was right, as in the next moment.

'Crash! Boom!'

The lighting crashed between the sides, forcing Scarlet to jump back and block the suddenly appeared figure controlled lightning-fast slices.

'Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!' the girl forced to defend, and the appeared knight gave her no chance to counterattack. Every strike reaching closer and closer to injure her, yet, was not close enough to "really" cause any damage.

"Gilthunder, just in time!" Hendrickson smirked, spotting his "faithful" cold knight finally appeared on the scene.

"You called for me…" a knight, wearing a dark-colored full body armor landed abruptly between the sides, finally finishing his flurry of opening attack.

His hair short, slightly curling in the ends. Mixing his cold expression with his emotionless, almost empty eyes, the young man gave away an ice-cold aura. Just like the girl before him, looked completely controlled and calm.

"Indeed, and you just came in time. Is Dreyfus alright?"

"Last I checked, he was fine. Together with the Helbram battled with the sins. But that's not the priority now…"

"Yes, you are right…"

"Well, two against two. No matter how I see it, it is little unfair…" Hendrickson joked light-hearted, but deep inside, he was well aware. Even with the cream of the kingdom present, even with him, they need to be careful. They know nothing about this girl, and Arthur was just as dangerous, if not more. He clearly felt the young man not yet revealed his magic.

"No matter, you will die either way! The holy war finally starts!"

"Little help?" a little bit worried, Arthur looked towards the hooded figure who still refused to move, only inspecting the battle floating. "That means, no help, thank you very much…" the king's tone filled with sarcasm and some worry. Even doing his best, he was hardly able to keep up with Hendrickson, even with this unknown girl here, he was not sure they could win this battle.

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Bam!'

Once more, Gilthunder attacked not only attacking the girl but Arthur as well, forcing them to back.

'Bang!'

Only in the last minute, the girl pushing Arthur away saved his life.

"Uhhh… Thanks! Again, I guess…" Arthur sweated, scratching his face embarrassed, and the girl just watched her simple combat gloves; they were slightly worn.

"Care to help?"

"Oh! Right! Please forgive me!" Arthur once more unsheathed his blade, ready to battle.

"By the way, what is your name, Miss…?"

"Scarlet…" she answered in such a flat tone, it right away made Arthur hesitate to smile.

"Ugh… my name is Arthur! Arthur Pendragon, thank you for saving me!"

For a moment, the girl turned her head at him, blinking once, then nodding, still offering her uninterested, emotionless look.

"Umu, no problem. Let's finish this…"

"Right"

And thus, the battle continued between the sides, Meliodas torn between the decision: help them, which means he will let the princess exposed and alone… or remain with her, risking the death of the two below.

It was really a hard decision. On one side if he leaves her like this, she will be kidnapped once more; on the other hand, he wanted to end this as fast as possible.

"Sir Meliodas, won't you…" the girl gulped, hesitating to speak up. "…Help them?"

"I want, but if I leave you there, it might come to that you will be kidnapped once more. Once I promised Bartra, I take care of her daughters if they are in danger. I can't ignore my promise, like last time…"

Margaret just smiled, watching the sin affectionate, covering her smile subtly. "My sister really is lucky… Fufufu."

"What?"

"Just go, I will be fine there. But please, save Gilthunder, he is in a dark place now…" her eyes filled with tears as she raised her head, looking quite desperate. "Please save him from his promise!"

Smiling, the captain of the sins can't say no to her request. "Are you sure you will be fine?"

"I am sure just go! Help them! Vivian might threaten me many times with death, but she knows well if I die, Gilthunder will never forgive her. Aside from that, after that kick, I am sure it will take some time to regain her bearings."

"I see… in that case, I will be right back!" Meliodas smiled confident, understanding the reasoning. Still worried, the captain of the sins jumped to the battle.

…

Down there, the battle reached to an entirely new level, all-around more and more craters appearing as the sides clashed with each other again and again.

"(Lighting Beast Chase)!" Raising his sword high, dragon-shaped lighting appeared from out the sky, with its huge size dwarfing Arthur and the girl.

"Dammit!" Arthur knew it was aimed against him. Such attacks were dangerous, unable to use his full magical potential yet, he had doubts he can block such attack. "This is the end?"

'Push!' and once more, he was pushed away. "Ugh? Again?" he grunted, somewhat reluctant, getting bored always pushed around. "Hey, that…" his eyes filled with horror in the next moment.

"Look out!" but he was too late, recognizing too late what really happened.

'Crash!' the girl who saved him not once, not twice, but now thrice took all the lighting damage intended to him. Stopping for a moment, her maid clothes charred, her body smoking, the green aura around her body dimming weaker moment by moment.

"You… saved me…"

"Hmph! That's for her! The next person who dies will be you, Arthur Pendragon." Hendrickson aimed his blade against him, his face filled with confidence.

"Dammmit…" the girl still stood motionless, two against one, the enemy definitely had the advantage.

"I need to hold out… just a little bit longer."

His weapon was ready, but his body had already ached. Against one, he was sure in his skill, but against two? He doubted he could win. Yet, as he had no choice, his willingness to sacrifice his life grows by the moment.

This girl saved him, under short time multiple times, he can't just let her alone!

"Gilthunder, let's finish this…"

"Umu…"

The silent knight answered as such, and the two bared their weapons once more, prepared to eliminate the ruler of Camelot once and for all. Hendrickson's blade lighting anew with dark flames, Gilthunder raised his sword, lighting dancing around the wavy blade.

"Die!"

"(Lightning Emperor's Hammer)!" Shadowy flames and lightning clashed against the two, dooming them in an instant! But! Like always, eliminating two key players was never that easy.

"(Full Counter)!" in the last moment, a familiar voice echoed through the battlefield, saving both Arthur and Scarlet from their horrible fates.

Immediately making both holy knights back as their own attack reflected back to them.

"Ugh!"

"Hendrickson, it is over… give it up!" at the moment the dust settled, both Gilthunder and Hendrickson spotted a certain individual standing before them.

"That attack… So you arrived, I expected you earlier." Hendrickson said so confidently, watching the appeared blonde boy with a cocky smile. "Long time no see! Sin of Wrath, Meliodas."

"Uh!?" Arthur just blinked flabbergasted. It was not enough he was saved multiple times under less than a day, now even a legendary figure appeared before him.

"Meliodas? That Meliodas?" he mumbled in disbelief, watching the sides converse. "That guy over here…?"

"It is over, Hendrickson. Your plan is thwarted, the battle is soon over!"

"Hmm, you think so?" Ever confident, the man was not afraid, not even a moment considered his loss.

"Give Elizabeth back, now!" although Scarlet told him where Elizabeth is, the man still wanted to get his lover back, safe and sound. He really wanted to rescue her!

Giving up on everything, he was on to rush right away in the palace to save her. Only Margaret and Scarlet convincing words held him back, and of course, seeing the young Arthur struggle on the battlefield, fighting with Hendrickson.

Also, even if Scarlet's so-called tracker failed, and give her the wrong position, he was sure, as the possible culprit behind all of this, Hendrickson surely knows where Elizabeth really is. This was his only hope to end things as fast as possible.

"I am sorry, but that can't be done…" the chief holy knight answered calm, looking down on the short man.

'Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish!' right away, Meliodas jumped in action, slicing and hitting Hendrickson with great vigor, yet, the man was able to block every strike of his, either with his sword or his bare hand. Indeed, the chief Holy Knight possessed a terrible physical and magic power.

"Oi! I help too!"

"I don't think so…" Gilthunder only said as much, and joined the fight, crossing swords with Arthur. All along, the still-steaming Scarlet stood in the middle of the fray, not one person knew, but she inspected the battle all along, collecting battle info with her scanners.

 _"Beep! Combat data gathering, full combat profile 56.6% ready, 58%... warning, compared to other native lifeforms, subject named Arthur contains high capacity dormant mana core. Estimation, subject refuses, or still unable to awaken his potential. Estimation, dramatic power increase expected after the access to the power core. Possible actions, observation, elimination, enslaving… method… awaiting owner confirmation… Owner chosen method, observation. From the collected data, around fiftyfold combat potential increase expected after "awakening." Expected inside the operable parameters."_

Of course, under all of this, the boy king, and the demon prince was not the only one she analyzed.

 _"Unknown individual… dampening field detected, bypassing… anti-divination measurements in place. Possibly, female, age, unknown, temporal disturbance detected around the body. High magical potential compared other native lifeforms. Combat and personal data: missing, further analyzation of the subject required."_

'Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash! Clang!'

Arthur blocked an overhead slash, aimed to behead Meliodas, then at the moment Hendrickson aimed to burn them to ash with his black flames, the boy king tackled the former holy knight away.

"Thanks, Mister, that's almost got me!"

"Nah! It was nothing!"

 _"Conversing under battle… valuation: idiots."_ Yes, Scarlet never spared one moment to be sarcastic, or, considering her nature as an automaton, too honest for her own good.

"Mind lending me a hand?"

"Sure, gladly…" and thus, once more, the two men took a stance, ready to battle in their earnest.

* * *

 **Scene Change:**

Somewhere else in the city, a man, covered with ragged bandages and cloth sat on rubble, more precisely, sat on a person in armor.

"Hah! What a letdown! One expects more from a clan that calls itself "goddess clan"…" yet, the man smiled, the person under him unconscious. Her helmet missing, face beaten to swollen, limbs broken.

"But I suppose, her power still lacks after sealed so long, yes, her memories told it all. But I still wonder why they are so foggy." After scanning through her memory once more, using the Soul Brand connection. It became more and more evident, the memories of this girl are forged, or, better said, some of them forged, trying to hide something.

"Whatever it is, it needs further investigation." whatever, or whoever did this, was a master of his art.

Eibon was aware; he was not a master magician; his character is! But as a human, he was not. All the magic and knowledge he possesses came from the knowledge of the game lore and appeared amongst his memories after transportation.

No chance he knew such things he knows now, at least, he was not aware he possess such complex knowledge about magic and the like. How it works, what it can do, what's not, how it can be used the best, even the perquisites to learn it. Even the different lore of beasts and monsters appeared amongst his memories. In another word, every little information he collected, and his codex contained in the game came to his knowledge.

 _"So much knowledge… if I were still a human, my brain would have exploded several times over."_

Indeed, even after a few weeks, newer and newer things appeared in his mind. Like an infinitely fast download link. Only his brain can't store, download, and process so much information at once. It was hard to understand those who didn't experience it first hand. " _It is an entirely new feeling; I can't compare it to anything…"_

First, he only used his magic instinctively, called them with a wave of the hand, but now, as a few weeks already passed, he felt, with each incantation, the exact knowledge how each spell works also came naturally. How to modify, or pair it with other things to be the most effective. "It is almost like…" he gulped, somewhat worrying. "I hope, this didn't overwrite me…" he already recognized the changes in himself and his personality, not only the physical ones but the mental ones too.

 _"In the past, I am sure I can't just watch without batting an eye when someone murdered — no matter how practical I was — but now, even when that village was in danger, even when the whole city suffers, it didn't affect me the slightest. Moreover, I already consider the break of that seal… just because I am curious?"_

It was indeed irksome, and at once, a thing he should worry. He definitely doesn't want to lose himself because of some kind of personality altering "virus" or something.

"Huh! This is so troublesome…" scratching his head, in the next moment, Eibon placed down his hand, coming contact with something "soft."

'Squeeze! Squeeze!'

"Huh?"

"Ugh…" the girl under him — even in her unconscious state — moaned.

"Ugh! Sorry!" right away, he pulled away his hand, giving the air a few more light squeeze. Under the battle, he tore down her chest protector, and the cloth under it, and now her whole chest bare. "Who knew the goddess clan so lewd... Fufufu..." he chuckled, sighing and turned his attention towards the sky.

 _"Yet, I don't feel myself embarrassed at all. Not as I didn't saw or touched woman parts before. But people used to be at least a little bit embarrassed when this happens. But even now, my heart still, barely beating. The usual lust, somewhat lacking compared to what I am used to…"_

Alas, he should have expected this. Like when he arrived in this strange world, his heart barely beating a few. One might say, beating only a few times an hour. Anyone who might listen to his heart rhythm may consider him dead at any day. "Yet I am aware, due to the nature of my race, considering where "we" came from. It is completely natural that the body acclimatized to be as thrifty as possible. In a way, my body works much more efficient than a human, elf, demi-human, and most heteromorph being."

'Squeeze! Squeeze!'

Giving two more squeezes, the man just sighed. "Ah! How bothersome! I don't even feel the usual lust…"

And it was not the problem with the person who he is sitting on. No… the girl was beautiful — if we ignored the swollen face — her body is first class, with sizable assets many females would glare with jealously. Yet, he still missed the feeling he possessed as a human being. "I feel nothing…" Eibon watched his open palm, watched the air, and some disappointment, some sadness started to rise in his gullet.

Alas, it didn't last long, as in the next moment! "I see…" the report of one of his shadow demons popped up in his head. "So the sins is on to move, finally… it took them long enough." he referred the battle between Dreyfus, and Helbram, versus Gowther, Diane, King, and two more holy knights.

For first, the battle favored Helbram and Dreyfus, almost killing Diane with a huge ice chunk, beating Gowther and the rest. But then, in the last moment, King found his inner strength and started to properly use his weapon, beating Helbram, who, as it comes to light was also a Fairy himself – his old friend on top of that.

"What a conclusion…" he can't help but gave away a faint laugh, finding the whole situation slightly comical. "Like a bad manga… friendship and love save the day." he never liked such stories, rather than that, he preferred intelligent writing and realistic storytelling — Grey characters with their own faults and strengths.

"Ah, but my little Scarlet also progressing. Fufufu! And what a surprise, the princess kidnapped, once more. What a "predictable" outcome. And King Arthur is on the scene? With a robed individual on his side? "Strong," magical powers?" Eibon smiled, excitement lighting in his eyes.

"Merlin, or Morgan Le Fay? From her report, the individual is a female. So, the latter is more probable? But what Morgan Le Fay would do with Arthur? According to the Arthurian legend, she was both antagonist and protector. I wonder which is in this world."

Back in his world, Eibon always liked history, legends, and the like. Amongst them, he may find the Arthurian legends quite lacking, less exciting and more predictable with all their heroism and betrayal. But still, know enough about it to recognize a few famous names. "I wonder if Mordred exists here… Fufu…"

Many sources still debate if the latter was Arthur's stray son or an individual who was so close to him, and he referred to him as "his" son. Either way, according to many sources it was Mordred who killed, or grievously injured Arthur under the Battle of Camlann.

"I wonder how this world deviates from mine, familiar names, yet, maybe different people. I can't wait to find out!" his smile disappeared for a moment, considering the things he knows about the legends.

 _"If its either Morgan or Merlin, I need to be careful… they are not accidentally considered the strongest and most knowledgeable magic casters in the legends and tales. Hell, Merlin and King Arthur were bosses in the game. Even with five-party, it was hard to beat them…"_

"Liebe Güte... (Oh my, oh my…). What to do?" he stood up, brushing down his torn pants. "Let's head back to the group; they might get suspicious."

'Snap!' snapping his finger, a robed figure materialized behind him. "Await my orders; I share a possible outline of a plan…"

One of the biggest advantages of the YGGDRASIL MK II summoning system was the link master and servant shared. Be it summons, or his own servant — Scarlet — he always possessed some information about them, as well, with just one thought, can share complex thoughts and plans.

 _"I think, every warlord, conqueror, or king who planned to invade other countries would kill for this ability."_

And indeed, with this, one person was able to oversee the whole battlefield. Become aware of the losses and enemy movement. True, for one person it might be too much information coming from too many directions, but naming unit leaders and sharing the army control between the subdivisions eliminate this risk. It is enough if the leaders of different divisions report the progress to the "brain." If one dies, the main control node can always promote a new one, almost immediately if necessary.

"Huh! Well, what to do with you?" glancing down the beaten up "goddess," he can't help but sight. "I may beat her too much. Dammit, it is me who too strong?" he pondered on this. "It might be, or they are too weak. After all, it all depends on the point of view…"

Conjuring a rag with his [Item Creation] power, he draped it over on the girl, leaving her laying on the rubble. "Well, let's inspect that royal palace…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: With Arthur and Meliodas:**

"He caught it! With his finger!? And what is this transformation?" Gilthunder's blade stopped, stopped by Meliodas who held it with just two-finger. His look menacing, the mark of the demonkind visible on his forehead, eyes turned from green to pitch black.

"Demon powers?"

 _"According to Merlin, this is the appearance the demonkind possess…"_ Arthur concluded, and his attention divided only for a moment, but this was enough for Hendrickson to catch up with him.

"There is no need to explain someone who is about to die! Burn in hell!" once more, dark flames left Hendrickson blade, and once more, suddenly, someone pushed Arthur away.

"Agh!"

In the meantime, the girl named Scarlet regained her consciousness and joined the battle, once more doing her earnest. But even with her, the group was "hard" pushed to fight with Gilthunder and Hendrickson.

"Yo-You are right?" the girl watched her combat gloves turn to ash, the black flames refuse to spread further than her hand.

"Wow!" like a curious child, like it was nothing, she inspected it. Ever curious, only Arthur shout, bringing her back to reality.

"He-Hey! That's hot! Let's put it out!" under a moment, the young king was on her side, trying to put it out with his removed cloak.

"Augh! That's hot!" Arthur cloak caught on fire, and no matter how he tried, he was unable to put it out. Scarlet confirmed, the king was an idiot…

"You are stupid, aren't you?" and Scarlet just only watched him blandly, before squeezing her fingers into a fist, and the strange green radiation extinguished the black flames. Radiation, even the robed magic caster floating not far — still doing nothing — turned his head-on.

"Hey! That was not nice! I am a king, you know? Augh! It didn't go out!" 'Fwush!' "Ah, thanks!" Arthur gave his thanks to the said magic caster, who with just a snap of finger doused the dangerous flames.

"As I said, you don't suppose to speak like that with a king." Albeit, Arthur was not a fan of royal formalities; he still wanted some respect that belonged to his rank. After all, you can't just call a king "stupid," can you?

"I don't care…" and just like that, the girl ignored him.

"She is just ignoring me?" he blushed, feeling some strange feeling in his stomach.

"Tch!" Hendrickson really had enough. That aide of Arthur and that maid girl started to become more and more of an annoyance.

First, they just eliminated every bit of reinforcement arrived to help them. With the exception of Gilthunder, all lying around unconscious.

Secondly, that maid just ignoring his hellfire attacks like it was nothing. Extinguishing them with that annoying green radiation which not even resembles any magic he ever encountered before.

Thirdly, it was since a few minutes he is trying to contact with Vivan, Helbram, and Dreyfus.

The first two in some way unable to answer, the third refusing to answer. Which means they are defeated.

"Dammit! I need to do everything alone!"

"(Thunder Clap Kill)!" Gillthunder used one of his triumphs, pushing back Meliodas.

"Oi! Little Gil! You have no remorse fighting me to death, do you?"

Gilthunder looked up, his eyes mirroring his expression, cold and merciless. Watching Meliodas on the side of the tower, with embedded feet, it was like he stood on straight ground when in truth he stood in the surface of a wall.

"Your eyes will judge the wicked. Your mouth will speak the truth. Your heart will be filled with justice. And your sword will crush all evil." Gil recited the quote he heard back then. "I haven't forgotten the "Knights' Creed" ever since the first day I heard it. You Seven deadly Sins disobeyed that creed and betrayed the Kingdom!"

And in the end, taking a big breath, he said it. "I will tell you this once more. I am stronger than any Deadly Sin."

Deep inside, Meliodas smiled, this confirming his suspicion. Like back in the Forest of White Dreams. Gilthunder requested his help in his own way. Using the method, Meliodas said under his childhood — "if you ever need help, recite the quote…" yes, he himself said this.

"Don't worry, she is in good hands…" subtly nodding towards the place Margaret stood, Gilthunder also spotted the girl, and concentrating on her, he felt not the presence of the failsafe. No! The chimera that kept the girl, and him, under check, was dead! No trace found where the supposed create should be. "Let's wrap this up, shall we?"

"Very well…" a small, almost invisible smile curled on the knight's face, raising his sword, prepared to end the battle once and for all.

"Begin!"

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!'

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom'

What followed was countless swords clashing with each other, blurring from one place to another. Leaving countless craters in the wake of the sides.

"Hmm, it seems, lady luck is in our favor." Hendrickson smiled, glancing at the clashing Meliodas and Gilthunder. Even looking at them, it was evident, both sides went on the kill. "And it seems, the other battles have ended as well. Thought, I cannot fathom Dreyfus and the rest being so easily disposed. But what did I hoped?" his smile scary, not even mirroring surprising. "They are the sins; this was expected from the beginning."

"Huf! Huf! Huf! Dammit!" Arthur sitting on the rubble breathed haphazardly, exhausted, he was on the verge to pass out. "So strong! I can't do anything!" the young king was frustrated. No matter his power, all his achievements meant nothing in the face of such opponents!

'Crack!' hitting the ground it let a small mark on it.

"That's fine. Surviving a fight with a Captain of the Holy Knights is an achievement itself." Finally, the robed figure spoke, his/her cloak completely hiding the figure. "Especially for it being your first real sword fight." no matter the encouraging words of his court sorcerer, it didn't help Arthur. It didn't raise his mood a little bit.

"I hate this… I am so powerless…"

"Rest, watch the fight… soon, it will be over." and thus, listening to the word of his ally, Arthur sat down, breathing deep.

'Block! Block! Block!'

Only Scarlet between him and the Chief Holy Knight. "What do you hope to accomplish here, girl? Charging the lines with no solid plan and only a handful of comrades? You chose the wrong side, the Seven Deadly Sins losing their edge!"

'Boom! Boom! Boom!' each strike the girl blocked easily surpassed the speed of sound, releasing small sound explosion.

"Those strikes, faster than sound…" Arthur just watched the clashing sides, without using magic, they were simple blurs before the normal eyes of the people.

"Ugh!" Hendrickson was pushed back, grabbing his chest in pain. "Persistent bastard." licking his blood from his mouth, Hendrickson still offered a brave smile. "But you are capable enough. Leave behind this futile resistance. Join our cause!"

"Why should I?"

'Block! Block! Block!' each sword strike blocked neatly by the slender hands, only covered by a slight green light.

"To the holy cause!"

"I don't care…"

'Clang!'

"To start the new holy war!"

"I don't care…"

'Clang!'

"To make humanity great again!"

"I don't care…"

'Clang!'

"Hmm, I see… then what about that boy…"

Scarlet stopped for a moment, making Hendrickson gather a new rush of confidence. He got her! Yes! He either convince her no or kills this mongrel!

"Ah, yes! That boy! I remember Helbram spoke about him. A pity, he is no more…"

"Don't listen to him!" Meliodas shouted, blocking another strike from Gilthunder.

"A pity indeed, so young, and died. Killed by whom?" and now, the reveal, Hendrickson pointed at Meliodas. "Yes! The cruelty of the sins! Don't you want your revenge? Join us, and you can have your revenge! Join a just cause!"

"That's not true; he is alive! He is in the city!" 'Clang! Clang! Clang!' Gilthunder hated this, but he had to keep appearances, else, all the sacrifices he, his friends, and Meliodas made worth nothing. Vivian still out there, if he does not play along, Margaret will be hurt. He can't risk that!

"I received the reports… even if that's true, his injuries surely are crippling; he will never live a normal life. But with my help…" he offered his hand. "We will find a way to heal him."

The tension is rising, and everyone watched the girl.

"You lying…"

"Hmm, you saw through me, I see!" with an evil smile, Hendrickson raised his sword once more. "Then die!"

"And how disillusioned… Plan against the likes of you…?" Scarlet watched him with cold eyes, and Hendrickson charged again, aiming to stab her in the guts.

'Clang!' "Unnecessary… inferior life-form, lying about Drake-sama! Trying to deceive me? I will pulverize you…"

"Sh-She caught it! With just her fingers!" Arthur gasped, and even the fighting Meliodas and Gilthunder stopped in their tracks.

"What is this… I can't move my blade!" no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much magic power he pumped in his muscles, no matter he ignited his black flames once more, the girl held his blade like it was nothing. The faint green radiation surrounded Scarlet's fingers made the blade completely immobile.

"You are a bad liar." a cold wave of killing intent washed through the whole city, making many holy knights faint right away. Hendrickson vomiting. "Bleurgh!"

 _"What is this…?"_ His vision turned blurry from the sudden hit of ill intent, legs, and body shaking.

"Trying to turn against me Drake-sama. My most precious? You, who worth less than the dust on the boot of his servant!" first since coming here, on her face a faint smile curled, so small, aside of Hendrickson who stood before her, no one was able to see it. "He is mine… all mine…" she mumbled so low, no one heard it.

"Ugh!" then, in the next moment, the girl grabbed the head of the still confused and disoriented chief holy knight with just one hand, raising him from the ground, increasing the pressure moment by moment. Hendrickson right away dropped his sword, trying to free himself from the crushing grasp.

"Aaaagh!" and Hendrickson roared, his skull was on to shatter in the girl's grasp.

"Unforgivable… lying about such thing…"

"Stop! You will kill him!" Arthur roared, even if Hendrickson was his enemy, he wanted not his death.

"Do something!" he turned to his mentor.

"Gilthunder! Help! Vivian! Where the hell are you!?"

'Crack…' it was clearly audible as his skull started to slowly crack, and when Scarlet was on to crush his head.

"(Power Amplifier)! Gilthunder, now!"

'Sizzle! Sizzle! Sizzle!'

The air crackled all around the town, trembled as a huge wave of power washed through the city. Gilthunder is preparing his attack, raising his sword and collecting his lighting.

"(Lighting Emperor Hammer)!"

"Look out!" Meliodas ran, ran as fast as he could tackling Scarlet out of the way, making her release Hendrickson's almost crushed head.

'Crash!'

"Ugh!" Meliodas and Scarlet both received the terrible attack, yet, it was the blonde captain who received the brunt of it, injuring greatly, blood-spattered all across his body, his clothes torn and charred completely.

'Flash!' Hendrickson disappeared for a moment, just to reappear a moment later, his savior pulled him out in the last moment. "Where the hell were you!?" the chief holy knight held his bleeding head, only able to kneel from the trauma.

"Someone knocked me out! Ok!?" spotting Meliodas and Scarlet, a new kind of rage started to rise in Vivian. "That damn brat!" she pointed her staff against the girl. "And that blond grunt! I know it was you two!" she guessed, and the woman hit the nail! It was indeed they who knocked her out multiple times.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet asked Meliodas, who with great difficulty, but stood up.

"I am fine. You?"

"Manage…" the girl nodded emotionless.

"Shishishishi! Then I am glad!" even injured, he offered a happy, relieved smile. "That's some strong grasp you have there!"

"Umu…"

"Whatever! Let's just end this!" Once more Hendrickson raised his sword, Gulthunder landed on his side, Vivian floating not far behind them. Her mask slightly dented.

"Right! I can't stand to be even near them!"

"Hurry! Teleport them into a nice place! Don't give Meliodas the chance to use full counter!"

"Aren't you glad I am finally here, Gil-chan?" chirped the woman, but the man…

"Hmph!" Gilthunder just grunted, couldn't stand the woman floated not far from him.

"Don't dilly doll around now!"

"Right, sorry!" Vivian prepared her teleportation spell, then! "Huh! Why it isn't working?!" Just to see, Scarlet put her hand on the teen, her emitted aura blocking teleportation.

"The hard way then… Both are injured…" Hendrickson watched the ragged-looking Meliodas and Scarlet; their clothes were torn, both received heavy blows from their opponents, yet, as it would their strength not lessened, no! In opposite! Grew several fold since the start of the battle! A small drop of sweat ran down on his face.

"We messed up. I knew something didn't feel right. For a while, Meliodas didn't fight back at all. And that girl, it was like she fought halfhearted, only defending, barely attacking. Now I see why…"

"They have honed their magical senses to the maximum for the final strike…"

"What!?" Vivan gasped, unable to imagine such a thing can happen.

"Our only chance is to put an end to it now, don't let them breathing room!"

"Kukuku… as you wish!" raising herself higher, Vivian started to cast her terrible spell. She was frustrated; she was humiliated! She wanted them gone!

"(Destroy Four Elements)!" four-ball, constructed from fire, wind, earth, and water gathered around her, slowly starting to fuse together.

"Gilthunder, prepare…"

"Right…" Gilthunder also raised his sword.

"DIE!" and when Vivian was on to release her ball of death.

"GILTHUNDER! STOP IT!" can't bear it anymore, the princess shouted, making Vivian turn her head for a moment.

"Eh?"

Vivian was completely clueless the princess was here, something hiding her from the sorcerer's inhumane senses until now. The same dark presence is covering her completely. For a moment, she was imbalanced, giving a perfect chance for the group to act.

"What? What she is doing he…"

"Gilthunder, now!" Meliodas shouted, and Gilthunder acted right away.

"YOU!?" 'Flash!' the chief holy knight's hand severed under a moment by his own comrade, like a flash, Meliodas was before him.

"(1000 Divine Cuts)!"

"…Gilthunder! You traitor!" Hendrickson shouted before 1000 small cuts simultaneously appeared in his body.

"(Lighting Emperor Revenge)!"

To add on this, Giltunder even stabbed him on his stomach, pouring all his remained rage and magic power in one final attack, sending the chief holy knight fly far, collapsing a whole tower on him on the other side of the city.

'Crash!'

"I was never on your side from the beginning…" and the holy knight just mumbled, watching with pity the defeated Hendrickson flew far, charred and beaten.

"Wha…!? Ugh!" Once more, in the next moment, before she could do anything with the situation, darkness welcomed Vivian, as something hard hit her head.

"A small pebble all it needed…" Scarlet mumbled, throwing another rock with flabbergasting speed, finally knocking down the Sorceress from the sky.

"Her spell…!" Arthur shouted wide-eyed, seeing the mass of energy going wild under a moment, and was on to explode.

"I will solve it for you…" The robed figure spoke, snapping her finger and… 'Boom!'

Several kilometers away, a huge explosion sounded, the reaction Vivian's stray spell went off with a big boom.

"Gilthunder!" teleporting her closer, Margaret wept in the arms of his loved one; the man embraced him in return. "It is okay; it is over…"

"Hmm…" Scarlet watched over Vivian who crashed on the ground, slowly trying to regain her bearings.

"Impossible…" muttered the Sorceress, her mask already missing, head bleeding. Yet, if she would not have her helmet on, her head would be already richer with a hole.

For Scarlet, it was surprising the Sorceress did not have some kind of ranged defense, yet, she already knew about it. Still…

 _"Using no shields against such primitive ranged attacks, illogical…"_ she thought so, back where she and her master came from, even the lowest life forms had some passive resistance or used some ability to block such pitiful attacks. It was unheard someone hurt by a simple pebble. Moreover, to a pure magic caster not to have at least a layered defense consisting anti projectile measurement? Completely absurd and unheard!

"Your plan was fooled from the beginning…" reaching in her pocket, she threw a scrap from the dead chimera before the woman.

"When!?"

"Back, in the prison… under we saved the Princess. It was not that hard spotting it."

"Then my dear Gill!?" desperate, Vivian looked towards her beloved, still embracing that damn woman!

"Played along…" Meliodas stepped forward, smirking added his part.

"No! Impossible! He… He went all out! You two fought to the death! How long did you know about it?!" The woman screamed, completely mad.

"You mean Gil?" Meliodias remembered their meeting in the forest of white dreams, remembering the key sentence.

 _"I am stronger than any Deadly Sin."_

"When we reunited in the forest of White Dreams." like it was nothing, the captain said so, completely shattering the world of the woman.

"Right, Margaret? Gil is not the guy who abandons justice just to save his own ass…" no matter how vulgar it sounded, this was the hard truth.

"In truth, he only played along to lure you here. To keep her safe from you."

"You… You…!?"

"Meliodas-sama…" Margaret still wept, Gilthunder wiping her tear.

"It's okay… it is over."

"You…"

"Thank you, and you too." the princess bowed her head not only Meliodas but before Scarlet.

"ShishishI! No problem…" Meliodas just chuckled, glancing Scarlet for a moment.

"Doing my job, our customer, Princess Veronica, would be dissatisfied if her sister dies."

"Thank you…"

"AghhH! You ruined everything! DIE!"

"You are noisy…" 'Crash!' Vivian had the worst day of her life, not once, not twice, not thrice, but now, the fourth time she was hit. Scarlet was before her under a moment, flicking her away, sending her flying far, crashing a wall on her.

"Uw! That must hurt…" Arthur grabbed his nose for a moment, hearing that crack made him shiver in his armor.

"Captain!" as expected, in the last moment, the reinforcement arrived!

"Sup!" and Meliodas welcomed his comrades - and their newfound rag tagged allies as such.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The palace:**

"Huf! Huf! Huf! Huf!"

"Slader! You will kill yourself, boy! Stop it!" an elderly voice resounded behind the door, yet, the bloodied tall man still refused to fall.

All his body covered by cuts, his iron mask broken, only its upper part remained.

"Bu-But…Your Majesty!"

"This is a personal order of your king! You will ruin yourself! Slader, I order you to stop!"

Around, several defeated knight laid unconscious; he was the only one who remained on his feet.

"Slader-san! Please!" Elizabeth's voice resounded from inside, begging the man to stop.

"Stop it, you idiot!"

"Slader! This makes no sense! You will kill yourself!" This right away followed by the high Voice of Veronica, and the ruff roar of Griamore, all three transported here after Vivian backstroke them.

"I need to…" and the man still stood, with trembling hands raised his saw great blade.

"You really need to lie down…"

"Who…" turning aa round, the leader of the Dawn Roar spotted a boy, a teen, carrying a bastard sword on his shoulder.

"Who are you…"

"Not here to harm you, assure you…" he just chuckled dubious, watching him, then the door curious.

"That voice, Drake!? Is that you?" roared the princess from inside.

"Yes! Yes! Noisy as ever, Princess…"

"Yo-You!?" and the princess fumed, Griamore and the rest trying to withhold her.

"Veronica!"

"Sister…"

"Instead of your snarky comments, do something, you idiot!"

"Wie ungeduldig... (How impatient…)" he mumbled, but it was enough for Veronica to hear.

"You and your strange words again!?"

"Stand aside from the door… I will try something. Please…" he asked nicely, and inside, the people most likely followed his request.

Gathering some magic energy in his hand, a ball of fire appeared.

"It is useless; it reflects every attack!" Slader said so, supporting himself with his huge sword.

"Hmm, we will see… [Fireball]!" casting the low tier spell, it connected with the door, then immediately.

'Boom!' the whole corridor shook from the spell, making the whole castle tremble to the foundation.

"What the hell! Do you want to tear down the whole castle!?" Veronica roared inside; even Griamore sweated feeling the might of the spell.

"What kind of monster…"

"Well…" though, [Fireball] was only a tier four spell, even if most of his power sealed, it was strong enough to make the whole castle shook. "It didn't go as planned…"

'Cough! Cough! Cough!' Slader slowly sat up, knocked down from his feet by the shockwave, he wondered who this man was. "Whoever he is, with just one spell he made the whole castle shook."

"It is useless! A barrier is protecting the whole room from damage! It is set up by most likely Vivian! You can't get through…" these words said by the mighty Griamore, yet, Drake can only laugh on the statement.

"Can't get through? Fufufu? Impenetrable?" his eyes narrowed, ever seeking the challenge. "There is no such thing as impenetrable!"

He only probed the barrier, and the reflected attack can't even get through his passive defense, as the smoke revealed him, he was completely unscathed.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Slader already feared, if the boy doing this a few more times, the castle will collapse.

Touching the door, Drake closed his eyes. _"[Magic Analysis: Calculation]!"_ After a few seconds, the properties of the spell appeared before his eyes.

[Spell name: ?, Effects: "Impenetrable" barrier, reflecting both physical and magical effects. Weakness: despite its name, it can only block a certain amount of damage at once, the caster chooses how strong. Highly susceptible for dispelling, drain effects, and items with barrier penetration effects…]

Etc, there was more information there about this spell, but Drake ignored it, for now, it was more than enough to solve the situation.

"Ah, I see…" Drake chuckled reading this, already knowing the way to dismantle this barrier. " _I could destroy it with just one move, yet, that would most likely destroy the whole castle without controlling the radius and damage with a barrier."_

"This will do…"

"Wha-What are you planning?! If you hurt the king!?" Slader already raised his sword, willing to offer his life to protect savior, but even now, he was barely able to stand.

"Slader!" and in that exact moment, behind him, several more knights appeared. Holy knights, judging from appearance and power level. Handpicked members of the Dawn Roar.

"Slader? Are you alright? Who is that? Was he was the one who did this to you?"

"No… and I don't know…" the man sweated, trying not to pass out.

"Don't worry, it will soon be over." the tension rose to the top as Drake said this, and at the moment the player stretched his hand. "[Dispel]!"

'Flush!' a wave washed over the whole room, Griamore, King Bartra, and every other person with a little bit of magic sense shuddered for a moment. "Brr! What was this!?"

"That's cheating!"

It was like Drake heard a scream, but he ignored it.

"Most likely my imagination," he mumbled before proceeding, grabbing the knobs.

"Good morning!" the door opened, revealing a torn, blonde boy with an ear to ear cocky smile. "Did you missed me?"

"Yo-You…" tears dwelled in Veronica's eyes, unable to believe who standing before her.

"Yo-You idiot!?" Veronica was angry, right away stomping to the man, looking furious. "I thought you died!"

"Veronica, is he your friend?" Bartra asked in disbelief. "But the blazing boar… there was no blazing boar to save me? Is he the boar? This was definitely not part of my vision…" The king was confused, according to his vision, a blazing boar will save him. But this boy was no boar, no, he definitely was not one.

"Now, now, we can give each other hug lat…"

'Punch!' giving it all, Veronica punched the man, making him turn his head, then massage the place.

"Ugh! That actually… you really just hit me?"

"You damn right!" and with that, fighting with her tears, she lowered her head. "I thought, you died…"

"It takes more than that, to kill me…" and he placed his hand gently on her head, brushing it a few times.

"A boar…" under that, Elizabeth still wondered what her father said, imagining the comical figure of the blazing Hawk tearing down the door and saving them. "Poor Hawk-chan, I wonder where he is…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outside of the palace:**

"I wonder where that Sorceress went…" King muttered. With Hendrickson gone, Gilthunder on their side once more, and the band reunited, they headed towards the royal palace.

"Well, if not still unconscious, then she probably ran away. Her cover had been blown, and there was no further need for her to keep an eye on me now. The problem's been resolved!" Since a long time, Gilthunder locked in a prison, a prison which made him unable to smile more, yet, now as his "warden" has been exposed and taken out, his smile was gentle and warm.

"And that's all thanks to Sir Meliodas and the… excuse me, what was your name again?" Arthur asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Scarlet…" the girl said monotonous, all of them heading towards the palace.

"Well, it is all thanks the two of you acting so heroically without any regards for your own well-being!"

"…" both Meliodas and Scarlet offered a flat expression, completely ignoring the praise.

"Who is "he" by the way?" King asked in the end, having no idea who the golden clad boy was.

"I am King Arthur of Camelot!" and he announced.

"EHHH!?" "King Arthur of Camelot!?" and everyone shouted surprised, well, almost everyone...

 _"Program: Feeling of disappointment: Run…"_

After receiving the information from her master about the possible denizens, and key players of the country called Camelot, Scarlet expected the so-called King Arthur would be a strong individual. Eibon especially warned her to be aware of him and his court wizard, Merlin, do not fight with them without assessing their capabilities and power. And if possible, avoid physical contact.

Taking her chances, she guessed the robed figure was Merlin. Yet, after somewhat analyzing her, she was somewhat disappointed, once again…

" _Disappointed grunts: program finished…"_

"Guh…"

"What brought you to the kingdom at a time like this?" Diane asked, being clueless about Arthur's and his mentor's original intention.

"Khm!" And Arthur cleared his throat before answering. "I knew the danger that my benefactor, His Majesty, the king of Liones, was in. So I rushed to come to his aid at once!" hitting his chest armor, it clang, trying to earn himself more attention and praise.

"Then the magic powers we felt emanating from the south gate when we first arrived at the north gate were you?" Gowther pointed it out, feeling the same energy from Arthur than they felt when arrived.

"It is not rude not to refer to the king as "Your Majesty"?" King asked subtly, and Arthur just laughed it off.

"Hahaha! I don't mind…"

"If you were harboring such incredible magic, why didn't you use it?"

"Well, because I can't actually use it." and thus, Arthur answered depressed Meliodas' question, feeling somewhat silly. "Sure I've got this magic power locked away, but… to be honest, I don't even know what kind of power it is. I know, it's pretty embarrassing."

"That means you fought with the captain of the holy knights without magic?"

"Yep…"

Everyone blinked in disbelief, seeing the boy who did the stupidest thing.

"Is he stupid?"

"Yes, or he is just that impressive…" Howzer and Guila, the two Holy Knights who remained in silence until now wondered. Which is the more stupid? Fighting Hendrickson, or trying your chances without magic.

"You are really stupid…" and Scarlet confirmed it… it was a stupid idea.

"Well, it was not my best idea," admitted Arthur somewhat sheepish. "But I thought if I fight someone as strong as the captain of the holy knights, it will awaken my magic power. It didn't go as well as I planned." the boy king stopped for a moment, looking at his mentor. "Did she just called me stupid?" pointing at the girl blinking.

And the sorcerer in disguise nodded, not even denying the fact.

"Let's hurry up, to the castle!"

"Wait…" Arthur raised his hand, seeing his mentor signing.

'Snap!' and with just a snap of a finger.

"Hey! We are before the palace!"

"Thank you mist…"

"Hmm, this surely not Vivian's work… someone is blocking the teleportation in the palace."

"Oi! I know that voice!" Meliodas pointed at the robed figure. "Merlin, is that you?"

"Merlin?" many just blinked, recognizing the name, and with a flash, the thick, full-body cloak disappeared, revealing a young, slim, tall woman with a beauty mark below her right eye.

"Well, that much for my cover." she chuckled sultry, giving away a seductive air.

Her outfit highly revealing and open fur-collared long coat, with heart-shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh-high boots. Her hair shoulder length and raven black.

"It is her…"

"The boar sin of gluttony, Merlin!"

"Been a long time, comrades." she just smiled, her appearance angelic, sporting the "blazing boar" tattoo on the side of her neck.

"Merlin? Where have you been?"

"Were you with King Arthur the whole time?"

"She is my most precious friend and mentor!" and Arthur introduced her as such. No matter the treatment she makes him endure time to time, she was still the best thing that happened with the young man for a long time.

"What the matter, what's with the grim face?" seeing her captain glaring at her, she needed to ask. Glared by that way made her somewhat unsteady deep inside.

"Merlin, there is a lot I want to ask you about. But right now…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… unfortunately, I can't teleport inside the palace."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Diane asked, surprised. If Merlin can't, no one can! How this was possible.

"It is embarrassing to admit, but someone blocking my teleportation." her closed eye ticked for a moment in annoyance. "I can't bring you any further…" she was angry, embarrassed, but also, curious. Whoever that person was, she wanted to find out.

"Eh!"

"Drake-sama…" Scarlet looked up, opening the double door, already knowing who was the one who pulled this jest on the sorcerer. "I will hit him..." and thus, only saying that much, she proceeded, ignoring everyone around.

"What did you said?"

"His boyfriend…" Meliodas whispered smugly.

"Ah, I see…"

If an automaton could blush, all her blood would flow at her face right now. Fortunately, she can't.

"He is not my boyfriend…" she said so, so dry, everyone shuddered around, then, the girl proceeded forward.

"Hehe… no one believes that." King added snarky, making the blonde grin and give him a thumbs up.

"…" the girl only stopped once, glancing at the boy fairy. "Ugh…" and that cold eye she gave him made his bones chill.

"Is something wrong, King?"

"No, nothing…!" he answered abruptly to Diane's question.

…

"Oh! Hahaha! That was a good story, Lord Drake…" King Bartra laughed full-hearted, enjoying some tea accompanied by two of his daughters, and the stranger who saved them.

"I am no lord, Your Majesty. Just a simple traveler."

"Still, you saved my daughters and me. And if what Veronica said is true, then most likely you and your companion helped to save the whole kingdom. It's worth a lord title at least!"

"You give me more credit than I deserve, your majesty. I just did what I was hired for." he lowered his head humbly, giving Veronica a wink.

"Tch!" and the second princess refused to look at him, turning her head away annoyed.

"Tut, tut! My daughter spoke highly of you and your accomplishment. I heard you were the one who saved her."

"What did you told him?" Drake gave a glance to the second princess, who in return, just huffed indignant and offended.

"No-Nothing… just what you did, that's all!" Veronica was both angry and embarrassed.

"So, you say, my dear Margaret is alright?" diverging from the topic, the king had to ask.

"I am sure, my companion pretty crafty. Possessing a certain "talent" to find and save individuals."

"And to lose them, she even lost us." scoffed Veronica, making the everyone around the room sweatdrop.

"Well, there is no perfect defense against kidnapping. And in the end, you are safe, no? " asked Drake back, being sarcastic, as always.

"Tch!"

"So, you are sure Vivian can't teleport here?"

"I am pretty sure; if she can't bypass the anti-teleportation barrier I set, she can't reach us… even now, she and another one trying to do so. They are quite annoying."

"When did you set it?" Veronica inquired annoyed, even raising her brow.

"At the moment I entered the castle…"

"Hmph!" Veronica found one exact thing annoying in this man; he had a response to everything. _"Just once, I want to catch you off guard!"_

 _'Cough! Cough!'_

"Father!" the king started to cough violently; it was evident he had some condition.

"You are right, your majesty?"

"Ah, it is fine, it is fine…" he tried to hide his bloodied hand, but Veronica recognized it. "You are not well!" she caught his hand, raised it.

"It is just a minor condition…"

"You call this minor?" Bartra tried to defend it, but his daughter's piercing gaze was like her mother's… he can't help but feel afraid.

"Halt!"

"Oi!" in the next moment, a familiar voice hit their ear, several steps resounding in the corridor. "We are here!"

"Meliodas-sama!"

"Elizbeth!" spotting each other, the two lovers brightened right away, running towards each other.

"It hasn't been a day, but I missed you, Meliodas-sama!" the girl hugged the blond strong.

"There, there." and the captain gave a "friendly" squeeze to her "twins.", welcoming them properly.

"Hey!" of course, the king can't let this without a good word, even suffering, he shouted, trying to defend his "daughter" innocence.

"You really aged Bartra." after embracing each other with Elizabeth, Meliodas can only say this much for the old king. For many, this may sound rude, but it was the hard truth…

"And you didn't age a day…" the king answered smiling, yet, somewhat sad.

"Diane, you are hurt! And you too, King-sama!"

"Nah! This was nothing in order to save you, Elizabeth!" Diane scratched her face embarrassed, glad her girlfriend is alright.

"But Diane…"

"I swear, I am fine! King saved me. right?"

"Well, what else I could do?" and King didn't conceal the fact for a moment, instead of turning into his fat man form smiled smugly.

Merlin listened to all of this and smiled, glad her friends finally reunited. Thought, she gave a subtle glance at the maid girl and the blonde boy who chatted not far from them.

"Well, hello Scarlet, long time no see…!" Drake beamed, trying to ease the tension with a few good words, but the maid said nothing to her beaming master, only stared him down with a solemn expression. "What took so long?"

"Idiot…"

"Guh!"

"Wha…?" suddenly, many stares turned to them, the maid first hit Drake in his stomach, then gave him a suplex.

'Bang! Crack!' the whole room shook. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." and she hit his face again and again, not even stopping a moment, the whole place was on the verge to fall apart.

"Sca-Scarlet-chan…" Elizabeth smiled uneasily. "Please, don't hurt Drake-kun, I am sure he didn't mean…"

"You will tear down my palace!" King Bartra shouted, desperate, already seeing a few cracks appearing on the walls.

'Bang!' once more, she hit the man, before standing up, walking away.

"Eh, Scarlet, where are you going?" Meliodas just chuckled, patting Drake shoulder who watched the girl leave.

"Give her some time…"

"Eh, you think so?"

"I am sure!" giving him a thumbs up and a smile, he leaned closer. "How it feels, I saw you groped her…"

"I don't know what you speak about…"

"Oh, of course, you not…" making a zipping motion, the captain smirked satisfied, before leaving him alone

Drake just chuckled as he saw the captain walk away, sitting and smiling, watching the comrades speak with each other. " _I remember… ah, good times. So bad I never had real comrades…"_

He never joined a guild, always too suspicious, always expecting betrayal. Even outside of the game, he never connected really with people.

"Huh…"

Giving away a sight, in the next moment, a slender pair of legs entered her vision.

"They are a little noisy, don't you think?"

"Hmm, most likely, but friends. And between friends, this much bearable…" smiling solemn, he looked up.

"You were the one who put up that barrier?"

"What barrier?" he glanced up suspicious, spotting Merlin in all her glory, still offering an innocent grin. "Ah, that… maybe yes, maybe no? How much do you willing to pay to figure it out?"

"I couldn't teleport here. Very few can block my spells…" crouching before the still sitting boy; her golden eyes stared deep into Drake blue ones. Looking both annoyed and fascinated. "Who are you?"

"Just a traveling adventurer, and merchant… you?"

"I am the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin…" pushing forward her chest, she said so proudly. "It is nice to meet you!"

"Huh?" and Drake could only blink and tilt his head confused, definitely expecting someone else. " _What the…"_

"You Merlin?!"

And thus, the conclusion arrived: Meliodas announced the end of the "holy war" before it could even begin.

The dark lord and Britannia's Greatest Sorcerer finally meet, how will the story proceed?

…

"Uggghhh…." Neither of them was aware, but outside of the palace, under the rubble, a certain someone regained his consciousness, barely alive, barely breathing.

"Dammit…" with missing arms, missing limbs, he can't move. " _I lost… I will die here. I had no strength left to dose the blood of the red demon…"_ Hendrickson consciousness started to slip, farther and farther, darkness awaited him. No turning back, the holy knights will lose their credibility and influence after this. They will become an obsolete thing, a thing of the past. Replaced… weakness will rule this land without the holy war.

 **"Oh, giving up so easy?"**

"Who is…" using all his remained strength, the barely alive man turned his head, spotting the lower part of a thick cloak.

 **"My master would be disappointed if you die just now. He expects a great many things from you. [Umbral Heal]!** " Darkness engulfed the man at the moment the figure waved his hand, immediately restoring Hendrickson's body, stronger than ever, the former chief holy knight rose.

"Who are…?"

" **Fufufu… the party just starting, don't disappoint."** and with that, the strange figure disappeared, Hendrickson, blinking a few times, before his confident smile returns.

"Well, wasting this gift would be foolish." recovering an ampule of strange blood from his pouch, the man glared at it with great passion. "It is still intact; how lucky I am. Ah well, the party in hell starts now." dosing all the demon blood, the man started the terrible transformation.

"Oh! Just wait it out!" his appearance changed, the man prepared to take the last step, finally ignite the fires of war!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now!**

 **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **Life, other stories, and several other things in the way… (just the usual…)**

 **In the next chapter: Darkness Awaken, will the demon clan returns?**

 **RnR**

 **If you have a question review or write a PM, I try to answer it as soon as I can!**

 **Until then… Stay safe! Sail safe! Good day! Goodnight! May the coffee gods be with you!**

* * *

 **Codex:**

 **[Magic Analysis: Calculation]: Touch and contact-based analyzing skill. Analyzes the unknown skill or magic hit or affecting the player. Calculating its possible effects, defensive and penetration rate. Back in the game, only low-level players used it. Without skills to defy anti divination skills, it is highly ineffective.**

 **[Dispel]: Dispels a magical effect on the target.**

 **[Umbral Heal]: Using the power of darkness, the user heals their allies. The spell damages most light-based life forms, such as angels.**


	10. Liones in Trouble (part 1)

**by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread by Scytherind and I am the string cutter**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and for giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(** **オーバーロード** **Ō** **b** **ā** **r** **ō** **do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Liones in Trouble (part 1)**

Appearing in a luxurious room, three people stepped forward. One elderly man, a youth with a set of golden plate armor, and a woman in revealing attire.

"Well, your majesty, we have arrived." The woman stated.

"Oh!" Bartra looked around; this room was almost exactly like his own.

"Please, lay down, I will be back in a moment." After winking playfully, Merlin teleported away, leaving the two kings in the same room.

"Well, young Arthur. It has been a while." Bartra beamed brightly at the young man, folding his arms behind his back after the woman left.

"Yeah…" and the young king just rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkward. "Indeed it has, your majesty. I hope me dropping by didn't disturb you at the wrong moment."

"Hahahaha! Of course not! In fact, you arrived just in time to save the day! Just as expected from you, my young friend!"

"In that case, I am glad…" Arthur sighed, relieved while nodding.

"Though, one thing still bothers me."

"Oh!" Arthur blinked confusedly, not understanding what Bartra meant. "And that is?"

"My vision… it's usually able to tell what will happen precisely. Yet, today, it failed me."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What happened? How is that possible?" when he was younger… no! Even now, Arthur admired Bartra's foresight, the incredible power to foresee everything. Now, as the king revealed it failed, it shocked Arthur to his core.

"Huh…" the elderly King sat down on the luxurious bed, shaking his head. "The blazing boar… I saw it appear, saving me. But the first one that appeared was that strange boy, Drake. Not the blazing boar. For first time in a long time, I am utterly confounded."

Of course, the "blazing boar" referred to Merlin, and she did indeed appear in the end, but it was not her who saved him, making his whole vision faulty from the beginning.

"Strange…" Arthur crossed his arms, fondling chin while offering a contemplating expression.

"Ah! But this old fool has spoken too much already! Please, don't even listen to my complaints. Please, my child, speak about yourself a little bit. It has been so long since we last met."

"Ah! We manage!" the young king could only chuckle sheepishly, waving away the question.

"Manage? Please, young Arthur. Just a little bit more detail? I may see the future, but not in very much detail. I am curious." the king raised his brow, not satisfied in the slightest with this explanation.

"Well, Camelot manages. The people, although not entirely, are nonetheless satisfied. I can't say the same about nobles, unfortunately. Most don't like my policies as much as the common people as I heard from Merlin…" the boy king muttered in the end, turning his head away.

"Fufufu! I see…" Bartra knew all too well. To actually satisfy both sides — the nobles and the commoners — was an impossible undertaking. No matter what, one of the parties would always be dissatisfied with something. Yet, the cooperation of both was needed to run a prosperous country.

The nobles to provide the support and the funds to solidify the rule, the people to serve as the foundation and pillar of society. Yes, ever since monarchy existed, things worked this way. The rulers never could satisfy both sides at the same time.

"But take care of them, young Arthur. Both sides are important. Without one, you cannot rule the country as intended."

"Ah! Thank you! I am aware!" the wielder of Excalibur beamed brightly, nodding. "By the way… your majesty, can I ask something?"

"Of course, why not?" the old king laughed off such a question. Even if Arthur would not be a king, Bartra was never a man who treated his subjects, or others with disdain, or refused to answer a simple question.

"Shoot! I will answer the best way I can!"

"What happened to your kingdom? Those holy knights, the treason of Hendrickson? Why didn't you send a message to Merlin or me? We would have come to your aid right away."

Bartra's expression hardened, watching the young man before him.

"There are things that needed to happen, Arthur. I saw it in my vision. If I notified you or anyone, the future foretold would have changed, starting a chain reaction that could have eventually lead to an even darker future. You need to understand, I, who see the future am obliged to follow the script of fate, or an even worse catastrophe will follow. This was the only way I could guarantee our triumph."

"But what if…" Arthur clenched his fist, looking away. "What if you told Merlin about it? Surely she could…"

"She knew about it." the King revealed, making the young one back away in horror.

"What!?" Arthur visibly staggered backwards, watching Bartra with disbelief.

"I told her about my vision before, the ruin, of what will follow. She agreed, this was the only way…"

"Still… what if?" numerous variables ran through Arthur's brain in this moment, trying to find a way to avoid the dark future.

"Yet, it is not our biggest concern now. The treason of the Holy Knights was only the beginning. Dark times lie ahead, Arthur. Even if I notified you, your power had not awakened at that time, and even now, it's slumbering. If you had tried to do anything rash, you would be dead now.

The young man's face paled immediately, taking a few steps back. "Dead?!"

"Indeed. Our biggest concern is not the treason of my Holy Knights. And most likely, not even the war, which we had the chance to stop, but most likely, already failed to do."

"War!?" Arthur almost shouted. What war was he speaking about? "Wait!? You said we can still stop it! Then, let's go and…!"

"It is not up to us anymore…" Bartra stood up, placing his hand on Arthur's armored shoulders. "But those who are present within this very city. It is all up to the people who are fighting our battle just now. Not us Kings, but the people of Liones, and everyone else willing to fight for the peace of our time."

'Cough! Cough!' Bartra started to cough violently, with each cough, blood appeared on his clenched fist. The King of Liones was indeed sick.

"Still, we could…"

"Arthur!" the old king grabbed the arms of the boy king, shaking him slightly. "I tell you this! The holy war might be still avoidable. What I fear…" the king stopped, his face paling, even more, almost like he remembered something dreadful, something filled him with the horror of recognition.

"What do you fear, my old friend?" In the next moment, Merlin appeared, levitating a strange vial with a funny, but even more disgruntling creature sealed inside.

"The darkness… no! Emptiness laying, covered by the endless abyss, hiding the future from my gaze. Even with my ability, I failed to see everything. The only thing I saw… was uncertainty."

"What did you see?"

The king's stomach churned, even remembering it filled him with fear, making his bones shake. "The abyss… a war between all who exist, a tree, hugged by a huge black snake — a leviathan. A many-headed dread, preying on the world. A terrifying creature that will swallow all of existence! All of the world! And a dark god, holding the world in a vial, about to shatter it with a squeeze of its scaly hand."

The king suddenly lost his balance, stumbling back to his bed. "I-I!" grabbing his head, the light in his eyes mirrored his fear. "I can't recall! Please! Don't force me!"

"Bartra!" Arthur shouted, worried, seeing the unnerved state of the man.

"Shhh! It's okay. You don't have to say." Merlin kneeled before the elderly king, patting his shoulder. "If you allow me, I will read it out from your mind. I promise to peek nothing more."

"No!" the king snapped towards the woman. "You will! You will!" gulping deep, Bartra started to stare down, his expression empty. "Don't Merlin! Please! It will ruin you. I beg you!"

"Bartra! If it's important!"

The old man shuddered one last time before sighing, giving up. "Do what you wish, Merlin… you always did." his skill divined already; one way or another, the woman gets what she wants.

"Thank you…"

"Merlin, you…" Arthur stepped forward, watching the two worried.

"It is important, Arthur."

"I-I see…" and the young boy looked away, blushing.

"Hah!" but at the moment, the greatest sorcerer of all Britannia touched Bartra's forehead — and with it reading his mind — her delicate hand pulled away right away. Only glimpsing what the king saw, it made her shudder in fear. Even a glimpse was disturbing.

 _"If I want to do this, I need to prepare before…"_ She can't break down now — not, while her allies needed her help. Not while Arthur was in her care. Thus, taking a deep breath, she cast a tranquil spell on her mind, and her trembling stopped.

"We don't want you to die, Bartra. Let's take care of this first." just now, she raised the vial near her face, her bright smile returning. "This little one will help your disease!"

In the moment Bartra spotted what the small vial contained, his face paled once more.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" throwing away all his kingly calm, the old man jumped up on his bed, pointing at the "thing."

"Oh, this?" Merlin chuckled, glancing at the creature inside the sealed tube. A tube that contained a caterpillar that could be only described "demonic."

"Magic item No. 48. Cure Angel!" Merlin gave the name of the small creature, but no matter how Bartra or Arthur wanted to see it, that tiny demonic being was no angel at all!

"That's no angel! Wha…!? What do you want to do?! Get away from me!" raising his hand defensively, the king's face started to sweat, paling even more.

"Fufufufu…" and Merlin's devious chuckle made it even worse.

"Ah… Merlin?" even Arthur started to worry, and at once, fear for his teacher's "sanity."

"Of course, I'll just put it in you!" she said this like it would be the most natural thing in the world. "It will most likely devours the source of your sickness."

"MOST LIKELY!?" both men shouted, looking more and more afraid, watching the witch who still carelessly smiled at the elderly man.

"Well, according to my research, there is very little chance it will devour intact tissue, so don't worry. Come on! A small bit of sacrifice for science?" Merlin's smile was friendly, but Bartra was not convinced at all! He knew this woman too well to believe that smile. "Where do I insert it? The mouth, nose, ear, or anus. Which should he go in through? You get to choose!"

"DON'T WORRY?!" Merlin's words started to unnerve both men more and more, who looked at each other unnerved, gulping. "Y…You are sure it has to go inside me?"

"Are you a man or a boy, Your Majesty? Come on! It won't be that bad, probably… I promise!"

"Probably?!"

"Well, then. Let's start…" and thus, Merlin made her step towards the bed, and Bartra fell on his bottom, raising his hand defensive. "Arthur… do something…"

"Ehhehehehe…" unfortunately, he knew that expression too well. Even if he stood between the two, Merlin would only step or teleport over him to reach her goal. Or worse, start one of her crazy experiments on him. "Sorry!" and thus, Arthur took a step back, giving the stage to the Sorceress.

"Now then… Your Majesty, are you prepared to start the treatment?" a malicious shadow dropped on the face of the greatest Sorceress of Britain, standing over the defenseless old man.

"Ah! Ahhhhh!" and thus, on the woman's face, a shadow projected, painting her in a demonic light. Standing over the defenseless old man, holding a vial containing the demonic caterpillar, she indeed looked like that.

"I am so sorry…" Arthur just muttered, shuddering slightly, turning his head away. He refused to even watch the scene.

"Ahhh! Lord Meliodas! Arthur? Please save me!" and that day, Bartra's sickness was treated. Well, if he survived the madwoman's treatment...

* * *

 **Scene Change: Meanwhile, in Liones:**

'Acho!'

"Bl-Bless you, Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth uttered with an awkward smile, watching the blonde teen. "Have you caught a cold?"

"Not likely…" seeing Elizabeth's worried face, Gowther noted, adjusting his glasses. He knew his Captain's "true" nature too well.

"Most likely, someone mentioned my name. Shishi!" the man just laughed it off, like nothing happened. Glancing to his side, he saw Drake walking, hands in his pocket, trailing after Scarlet, his body bandaged once more.

 _"Shishishi…! Wonder how he will solve this issue."_ The Captain could only wonder what the boy had to do to make all his mistakes right again. That maid girl looked pretty upset when she stomped her way out. Making it all right would be a hard task, that's for sure.

"I-I wonder if father will be alright…" Elizabeth looked worried, mumbling while she watched the place where Bartra and the rest disappeared. She had a bad feeling about Merlin; she was right to be worried.

 _"If she knew her… she would be a lot more worried…"_ Meliodas sweatdropped just thinking on this, glad the girl did not remember the true nature of the Sin of Gluttony.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. Merlin knows what she is doing!" He just laughed it off, making many around simply look away, almost whistling innocently.

"Yeah… Merlin knows what she is doing." King couldn't help but note sarcastically. That woman was scary; even Ban hid when she asked him to provide a few samples, usually ending up getting what she wants, one way or another.

"By the way, where did Drake go?" Veronica asked in the next moment, only watching the place where the man had sat previously.

"Most likely after that girl, she looked distraught after meeting him…" King pointed it out, transforming his sacred treasure into a floating green pillow.

"Yeah… Scarlet-chan looked quite unhappy after meeting him." But Elizabeth was not surprised, the girl was most likely worried about the man, thinking Drake had died after that huge boulder was dropped on him. Her sister would have acted the same way.

 _"Well… she did act just like that. Well, somewhat…"_ She laughed awkwardly, making Veronica raise a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Meanwhile, around everyone was busy, conversing, celebrating, being glad it was over and meeting each other once more.

No one suspected the traitor "former" Great Holy Knight's machinations to still be in motion. Thinking they were finally safe; the people chatted in the royal quarters after the storm ended.

Neither of them suspected it, but the real game just started!

…

"Fufufu! The fools…" trying his new hands, Hendrickson changed drastically. Younger, stronger, with the blood of a red demon in his veins, none could stand against him. This time, he would triumph!

"I don't know who you are… but thank you." he still remembered the silhouettes of the being who gave back his vitality, and with it, made him able to finish his work! "And I will fulfill this promise… the Holy War will start today! We, the Holy Knights will have meaning once more!"

As he raised his arm, his incantation started, slowly, magical energy gathering around him, and when the last syllable left his lips. "Release… wreak havoc!" 'Boom!'

Like an explosion, a quake washed over the whole town.

"What is this!?"

"Guahhh!?"

"Wha-What happening to you? Vincent? What!? No! No! Get away from me! Aahhhh!" 'Crunch!' the malformed being that now housed in the knight's body crunched on his comrade in the next moment, gnawing on his bones as it entered the now demonic creature's grotesque mouth.

"Fufufu! Hmm! Not the best, but it will do." Hendrickson laughed amused, seeing the havoc the demonized new generation wrought in the town.

"Hey! Stop! Who are you? What are you doing here!?" a soldier called after him, frightened of all these events unfolding around him.

"Hey! He looks familiar, almost like…"

"The Former Great Holy Knight… but he is!?"

"Hey! Captain, how was the fight with the Seven Deadly Sins? Did you manage? Gah!" the knight who questioned Hendrickson started to tremble, his eyes completely black, he could go on a rampage at any moment.

"Oi! Don't be rude! He is the Chief Holy knight! You can't just… what, what are you doing!?"

Hendrickson just smiled confidently; not even bother to watch as the former knight transformed into a malformed being, consuming his former comrade with but one gulp.

"Bon appetite! Eat to your heart's content! Fufufufu!"

It finally started! All around the town, the demonic blood he infused into the new generations of holy knights awakened, and right away frenzied! All thanks to his chant, transforming every new generation into horrible beings, demon-human hybrids!

…

"Ahhh… so it is, I see!" Drake just chuckled, standing on the balcony of the palace, watching over the frenzying holy knights down below.

"Orders?" behind him Scarlet stood guard, bowing slightly.

"Follow the plan; I am curious about how they solve this."

"Acknowledged."

"Oi! What happened!?" several hasty steps approached behind them, and the present Sins hurried to the scene.

"Trouble?" and at the moment King spoke out the obvious, the ground started to tremble… no! Rather than that, the whole castle shook, crumbling under an unknown force. "I don't like this!"

'Bamm!'

And just like that, half of the rock-solid castle crumbled down under an unknown force, originated from an unknown source.

'Cough! Cough! Cough!' "Are you guys, alright?" Meliodas asked, in his arms holding Elizabeth, behind him, several people digging themselves out from below the rubble.

"Si-Sir Melioads?! Yo-You…? What happened?! Where are my sisters?"

"Don't panic! I grabbed them!" Drake grinned, landing softly while holding both Veronica and Margaret.

"Oho! Drake-san is quite greedy! Shishishishishi! I should have known! Not one, but two princesses? Your hands are always full, I see!"

Elizabeth and her sister burned bright red hearing this; even Veronica couldn't help but gulp and look away.

"Lo-Lord Meliodas! This is so unbecoming."

"Wha…!? Shut up, you idiotic blonde flop! Did you ruin the castle? I know it was you!" right after realizing what happened, Veronica jumped to the conclusion, starting to blame first Drake, then Meliodas, hitting the first on his hand.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! I didn't do anything!" Meliodas defended by waving his hand. "Ah! Who are you calling a blonde flop?"

"Then how do you explain all of this?" Veronica pointed towards the crumbled castle; her head could not have been any redder, her tone any harsher.

"Heh… it was not me." Drake just looked away, smiling smugly and suspiciously.

"What's that smile!?"

"Margaret! Are you alright!?" Gilthunder landed not far from them, full of worry, completely distressed.

"I-I am fine… Drake-san grabbed me in the last moment."

Gilthunder nodded to Drake in appreciation, and the blonde player just waved it off like it was nothing.

'Thud!' and in the next moment! 'Bop!' Scarlet hit his head, crushing him to the ground.

"Ai! What's that for!?" the blonde player just grabbed his head, painful, sitting in the crater.

"Take things seriously… people are in trouble…" Scarlet pulled her finger around, making it evident as the knights struggled against the former humans, the former new generation who transformed into malformed beings eating and massacring not only the soldiers, but also the common people.

"Oh! Then we need to do something…" Drake noted, recognizing a familiar giantess struggling only a few blocks away, trying to hold back one of the transformed knights.

"Please, don't do this!" Diane clenched her teeth, trying not to hurt these beings. She was sure, inside of these creatures, there were people. They still carried the faint spark of humanity! She didn't want to hurt them, but if this went on, they would force her hand!

"King!? What are you planning to do?" floating in the air, Harlequin moved his hand, commanding his sacred tool to finish off the creature who opposed Diane.

The girl was not in a good state, despite being healed previously, she was still exhausted from the battle she endured against the late Helbram and the Holy Knights.

"Isn't it obvious!? Killing Jericho! Diane shouldn't be pushing herself so much yet!" shouted the fairy king in answer to his captain's question.

And indeed, embedded in the chest of the horrific creature, a young girl's body hung out, like a doll embedded in a terrible outer shell, almost like a parasite grown around a young maiden, the creature housed the former new generation body looked just like that. Jericho, now transformed into a terrible being, lost control over her body.

"Please wake up!"

"Ghhhh!"

Not far from the rampaging monster, Guila struggled, sweating heavily, clenching her chest, it was like a monster trying to burst out from her very being, trying to take control of the holy knight from the new generation.

"Sister! Sister Guila!" a young boy around the age of ten kneeled by her side, his hair clean and short cut. He was trying to figure out what exactly was happening with his sister. The boy looked terrified, thinking he will lose the only person he could count on.

"Please… let me look at her…"

"Ah? Mister?"

"What's your name?" Gowther asked the boy, landing on his side, and the young lad just gulped, remembering the strange figure saving his sister previously.

"Ze-Zeal… Zeal, Sir!"

"Umi…" Gowther just hummed simply, placing his hand on Guila's forehead, and at the moment he touched her. 'Zum!' His pink-colored magical energy appeared on the tip of his fingers, making the raven-haired holy knight calm down immediately, her body stopped convulsing. Or at least, the contractions lessened in a way.

All this happened all around the city, no exceptions. It was a struggle for life and death between the transformed beings, and the remained holy knights of the kingdom.

"I am doing my best…" he muttered, and Zeal could only nod sweating, still worrying about his sister.

"I am fine!" Elsewhere, Diane warned, gritting her teeth as she held back the transformed Jericho from hurting more people. "More importantly, what's happening to Guila and the others?"

"I think…?" King muttered with a squinted eye, trying to extend his magical senses to find the source. "Their blood-berserking?"

"It is like back then when Meliodas went berserk…" Drake added, scanning the environment with his magical senses. "Yes, the darkness in them strong, but nowhere near the thing I experienced near Vaizel. It is more parasitic in nature. Hmm… almost…" Drake leaned forward, caressing his chin, activating his skill, he scanned the body of the rampaging monster in just a moment.

"Scarlet, would you kindly remove that parasite? It is quite annoying."

The maid nodded, taking a stance.

"Wha-What, are you trying to do?" Diane's eyes widened immediately.

"Stay calm…" 'flash!' The ground compressed the moment the maid rushed forward, passing the monster in under a moment.

'Bang!'

"Wha-Wha…!?" most could only gape, seeing not what happened. Meliodas smirked, already having seeing the parasite, the still wriggling polyp in her hand.

"Here… removing the parasite ends the transformation…" in moment Scarlet squeezed the parasitic lifeform to death. The "outer shell" around Jericho crumbled, leaving only the unconscious, naked girl on the ground.

"Woah!" most of the people around them gasped, unable to imagine what that wriggling thing was the girl had destroyed.

"That easily?" asked a surprised Veronica.

"No… the precision…" Gowther pushed up his glasses. "It is like she is not even human." indeed, even with Gowther's heightened senses, he was hardly able to pinpoint that parasite so accurately. Even less, remove it with such ease and speed.

"But it's still strange…" Meliodas muttered, eyes looking strict. "Just what made them go berserk so suddenly… Something's not right here. Someone was pulling the strings behind the scenes."

"You are perceptive as ever." interrupted an oddly familiar voice. "Meliodas, Sin of Wrath!"

"You!? Hendrickson?"

The appeared Hendrickson smirked deviously. His appearance had changed completely. He was younger, and one of his eyes had turned completely black, carrying the darkness of the demon clan.

"The new generations were those humans who couldn't be Holy Knights. They were failures. In their hearts was an inferiority complex against Holy Knights and anger at their own powerless selves. But an ancient incantation spurred the demon blood in them to go berserk right away."

As the man walked forward, he completely ignored the warring sides behind him. Many holy knights struggled against the appeared monsters. Outnumbered, outclassed, they would not last long.

His soul had been corrupted by the inseparable darkness that infected it, like a virus, taking roots and control.

"Their frail egos are swallowed up in the black muddy waters, and their bodies are taken over. Isn't it beautiful?" he laughed like a maniac, spreading his arms wide.

"It is you!"

"So you are alive after all…" King and Meliodas muttered after each other, seeing the now completely fine man.

"Indeed…" and he just smirked deviously.

"Scarlet? Don't do anything reckless…" Drake warned, and the maid only nodded, taking a stance, she was prepared to start her charge.

"Wait!?" Meliodas' words were too late to warn her, one moment to the other, the girl had already accelerated forward. Like an unstoppable force, she sped towards Hendrickson without any intention of slowing.

"Fufufufufu! Useless!" crossing his arms, the hit reached him right away, breaking the bones in the appendages to smithereens.

"Ugh!" 'Crack!' Hendrickson's arms broke, but he didn't seem fazed. Rather, the former Holy Knight smirked as he was pushed back by a few meters. "Fufufufu! As expected! You are strong! You were one of the unknown elements in my plan, leading to my downfall. But with my new power…" with a snap, the bones in his arms reconnected, and he reached towards the girl. "You have no chance!"

"Scarlet!"

"Hmph!" but the girl was not so easily caught off guard. Ducking then using a quick combo on Hendrickson once again, he was pushed back, deep dents appearing on his whole body. Yet, the former Chief Holy Knight still smirked as the craters on his build healed under a moment.

"USELESS, I SAID!" 'bang!' with a strike faster than his previous speed, the girl was thrown back, crossing her arms she flipped in the air before landing, her feet embedding themselves in the ground, leaving a mark came to a halt.

"Fascinating evolution…" Drake fondled his chin, watching the increased reaction time and power of the man.

"IT IS NOT THE TIME TO PRAISE HIM!" King scolded the man right away.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Hmm! It is such a blessing. True compatibility with the demon blood hyperactivities the muscles and amplifies the strength of one's magic. All that research and experimentation paid off. I should thank those good for nothings in the new generation."

"Well, Mr. Hendrickson… but doesn't hyperactivity burn through the lifespan of your cells faster? It is quite a drawback if you ask me…" Drake pointed it out, making Hendrickson smirk.

"Fuhahahaha! Do you think I didn't think about that? The miraculous properties of the demon blood take care of that problem! You seem to be quite capable! Drake? Yes, Helbram called you that. You are interesting! Surviving all those punishments, as well as Helbram's attack. Then healing up in less than a few days. Soon after fighting your way through the entire city! In a time of peace, you would be surely a high ranked knight. A diamond? Maybe? What do you say? Join me, start the Holy War, and your comrades will be freed!" Hendrickson offered his hand, stretching it towards the player.

Everyone glanced at the man, awaiting his response. If he accepts Hendrickson's offer, they will be in trouble.

 **"Don't you dare**!" King and Veronica looked at each other flustered as they said these words out at the same moment.

"And if I refuse?" asked the player, pocketing his hands leisurely.

"Hmm… it matters not. If you refuse, I will defeat you and your comrades. Using you later as experimental rats. That girl uses interesting techniques; maybe if I dissect her before your eyes, you will finally break."

Diane's and King's expression turned horrified, glancing at the unmoving Scarlet.

"Well… you can always try. Fufufufufu!" Drake just tilted his head with a smile, looking quite amused by the threat. This reaction made Hendrickson scowl. This man was impossible to unbalance.

"But I don't think she will take it kindly. You will see, for her, breaking insects like you is nothing." the confidence of Drake was bone-chilling, and except for a few, they believed every word he said.

"Ah, how scary… If you want your friend intact, hand over the princess, or better, you can come too. I am sure your blood is just as good as hers. According to my subordinate, your compatibility must be quite high."

"You wouldn't!" King was about to jump, only Drake raising his hand stopped him.

"Ah? Let's state, the princess, and I refuse to go with you, what you will do then?"

Hendrickson smirked devilishly, an evil expression visible on his face.

"In that case, I have to use a little bit of force…" the man snapped his fingers, and immediately, two figures descended from the sky.

"Ah! Come for another round, my Fräulein?" Devana just scoffed at Drake's taunt; her armor looked new now; most likely she kept a spare around or repaired it with her power.

"I didn't want to do this… if you would just cooperate. Cooperate will you? It will be better for everyone!"

"Impossible! Yo-YOU!?" King froze in horror, seeing the second person not far from him. "Helbram!? Impossible! I!?"

A fairy with thin build appeared, wearing green clothes, several blonde locks peeking out from under his strangely shaped helmet, which entirely covered his eyes.

"Har-Le-Quin… please, kill me…" trying his best, the now barely functioning Helbram forced out. It was painful to see how much he struggled, beaten up as he was after his second resurrection.

"Ah… interesting? Still struggling? How amusing! But it is worth nothing; he is already dead. Don't you remember? You killed him yourself 150 years ago." Hendrickson notified everyone, smiling malicious, enjoying every moment of his small game, savouring every moment of it!

"What? What did you do to him!? Answer me, dammit!"

 _"Interesting… he exerts no negative energy. That means he is not like an average undead from YGGDRASIL MK II… Oh! This world is getting more and more interesting!"_ Drake almost laughed out loud; learning new things always filled him with joy. " _Nature energy? Yes! His body releases similar energy particles! Basically overflowing the area! So it is nature-based control? Possibly! How interesting!"_ like a scientist, the player scanned his surroundings, learning more and more about this world.

"Even in death, you Fairy Folk don't decay. A dealer on the black market was carrying his dead body around as a valuable item for nearly 150 years. Eight years ago, I bought him and gave him a temporary life."

 _"Temporary? That means this is not true resurrection, just a vessel, a doll pulled by strings of nature energy."_ Eibon wanted to laugh; there were similar spells back in the game; he never imagined he met something similar here.

"This guy's been mighty useful. It was a good purchase." Hendrickson finished his explanation. It was indeed a cruel technique. Preserving the mind but controlling the body. All along the original owner see, feel and hear everything. Unable to do anything.

"That's cruel… Too cruel!" Diane shouted enraged, her eyes tearful.

"But I guess… there are limits to this spell. I'm right aren't I?" Drake questioned, completely lax and relaxed. "You said you resurrected him once already. Judging from his speech pattern and the convoluting muscles of the body, both mind and body are starting to deteriorate. It is not true resurrection; your spell just forced an unwilling soul into that body. Truly… you are a fraud…"

"Hmm, you are right. But after all… druidic arts were always the mere copies of your clan's skills." the evil man smirked. "I wonder what I will find dissecting you. Who knows, maybe I can even improve our art."

"You really want to do this, eh? Fraulein?" Drake glanced at the floating golden clad holy knight, and the girl just scoffed, turning her head away in shame. "This is the only way; else, this nonsense will never stop! Else… our clan will never have the chance to finish this nonsensical war. Else…" she stopped for a moment, her eyes tearing up under her helmet. "Else Lord Mael… will remain unavenged."

"I see, in that case…"

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS TOO MUCH! STOP IT!" King cried like a small body, transforming his holy weapon into many smaller knives, launching it against the resurrected Helbram, and the resurrected fairy simply blocked them, spinning his green sword in the air.

"How crass! You should be happier, King of Fairies! Aren't you glad you get to see your friend once more? I even allowed you to see and kill your friend a third time! Aren't I nice!?"

"No! King! Wait!" Diane ran after King; someone had to look after him after all, but after a few steps, a new monster jumped down on her, starting their brawl once more.

" **Guahhh**!" it roared on her face, snapping continuously its deformed maw.

"HENDRICKSON!" Meliodas roared, launching himself at the man right away, by his side Gilthunder was soaring with high speed.

"Well done, Vivian!"

"What!?"

"That wench!"

Suddenly, their charge broke, glancing back at the newly appeared sorceress.

They thought they took care of her previously. But as usual, humiliated men were dangerous, but a woman in love… there was nothing more dangerous in the world!

"Gilthunder is mine! All mine!" the sorceress laughed like a maniac, her face still green and blue, bruised and swollen, nose destroyed. Yet, even humiliated and broken, she refused to give up her goal, holding the three princesses behind her staff she had captured just a moment earlier.

"Melodias-sama!"

"Gilthunder!"

"Oi! Idiots! Do something!" after the first and the third, the second princess called out, and as always, Veronica was charmingly straightforward.

"Veronica-sama, just wait, I…!" Griamore called out enraged, just to be stopped by Scarlet.

"No… she might get hurt if we act recklessly…"

"Dammit…!" the big man looked away. If it were a simple human, he could use his power right away, but not against Vivian. She would most likely kill all three at once if he tried something funny.

"You again? Haven't we beat you already? And Princess… aren't you supposed to get to safety? It is bothersome to save you all the time…" Drake asked Veronica, speaking in a quite sarcastic tone. "My price is going up, and up each time I save you! In the end, I may be forced to take your hand as a price — and your father's kingdom as compensation."

Griamore gasped, glaring at Drake with all the content he could muster.

"Just shut up and do something!" hearing her fierce attitude, even Hendrickson sweated.

"So unbecoming…"

"Ah… That's Veronica-sama…" Griamore noted, slightly ashamed that the one he protected acted so tomboyish all the time. Despite being a princess, Veronica absolutely did not act like one.

"Scarlet… let's just…" 'Pang! Shatter!' Drake and Scarlet were forced to jump back, as several arrows of light forced them to back out from the battle.

"Do you want a beating again?" pointing at the still floating Devana, she just prepared another arrow, aiming it at the two.

"Gotcha!" 'Slice!' using this momentary distraction, with a quick strike, Hendrickson slashed at both Meliodas and Gilthunder multiple times, injuring both men greatly. His acidic power activated, starting to sizzle the flesh of both men.

"Gil!?" Frozen in horror, Vivian released the three princesses right away.

 _"Oh! What a strange ability!"_ Drake raised his brow in response, recognizing the injuries of both men starting to sizzle, like some kind of corrosive material trying to eat away at their flesh.

"Why Gil too?! This isn't what you promised!", Vivian cried, outraged at facing such betrayal. She did not care anymore that the three princesses were running away from her. The sorceress simply fell on her knees in horror.

"Oh! But it is. He is all yours. Now that he is a corpse, he will never run away from you. Ever."

"But…" frozen, Vivian could only watch in disbelief as Hendrickson raised his arm, gathering shadow energy above his head.

"Ah? How cliché…"

"What?!" hearing Drake's voice, Hendrickson turned his gaze at him, stopping his execution. "Do you want to say something? Little boy?"

"Will you let them live if I go with you?"

"Drake… you can't!? Gah!" his flesh still sizzling, Melidoas was utterly paralyzed, too injured even to move.

"Drake-Sama."

"You idiot…" one after the other Scarlet and Veronica muttered, worried if the player would do something rash.

King was still fighting with Helbram, and Griamore was busy protecting the three princesses. Diane struggled against a newly appeared creature, Scarlet was held in place by the bow aimed against her, and Gowther was too occupied to save Guila. The big question was… where the hell Ban and Master Bacon is in this time of need?

"It will be fine…" Drake smiled assured. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Yo-You!?" Veronica wanted to swear, only to be interrupted by Hendrickson's laugh.

"Fufufufuf! Hahahahahaha! Splendid! But I also need the princess to come with us!" he pointed at Elizabeth, making poor girl shudder. "Just to be sure…"

"You will never… Augh!" Hendrickson stepped on Meliodas' head, pushing it down on the hard ground.

"Do you need this from her, by any chance?" Drake raised a vial filled with red liquid.

"And that is…?" asked the villainous man in return.

"You want to open that "box"… deep down, don't you?" Drake pointed towards the ground with his index. "To open the coffin of eternal darkness you require the dragon handle, an ancient mantra, and of course, the blood of the Apostle of the Goddess clan. Two of three you already have, you only need the last component." yeah, scanning Devana's mind was a good idea; now he even knewthe method to open it.

 _"The chant was quite cliché… once you translated it."_ Drake almost laughed, finding it all too funny.

Devana may unknownst to her and everyone around may fit the last criteria, but Elizabeth? Yeah, according to the scans, she entirely matches the description and the requirements. She was the perfect candidate to donate blood for the cause.

"Coffin of Eternal Darkness?" most just blinked, having no idea what the man speaking about.

"You are very well informed…" Hendrickson commended, nodding slightly.

"I do my best…" Drake just smiled, tilting his head.

"Drake… you can't!" Meliodas struggled, trying to gather his strength, but it was all for the naught, as Hendrickson sliced open his back once more.

"When did you…!?" Veronica snarled angrily.

How the hell did that man get her sister's blood? And her sister an Apostle? _"Ellie was always strange… but a goddess? Absurd!"_

"Being that the one up there does not quite fit the criteria of the Apostle…" Devana shuddered, somewhat offended by Hendrickson's words.

"It is us two who fit that condition. Leave the princess alone, and I come with you, you even get the vial of blood as a plus. From the princess herself. Here! Catch! Inspect it!"Drake shouted.

The former holy knight caught it, and performed a quick analysis magic on the vial. "Hmm, this is indeed her blood."

"Dr-Drake-kun… you…" Elizabeth muttered, covering her mouth, everyone just gaped at him wide-eyed. Such betrayal, they had no idea how to react appropriately.

"When…?" Meliodas muttered, trying to accelerate his healing.

"In the bar, when you were all asleep. I can't help it; I am a curious spirit. I took at least a bottle from all of you. With a few experiments, you learn so many interesting things!"

"Your terms?" before anyone could say a word, Hendrickson asked with a raised brow, more and more intrigued by this man.

"Leave the rest alone. And I will not resist. Hurt them, and I will crush your bones."

"Drake! You can't! If he releases them…! Ugh!" the former chief holy knight simply kicked away the helpless Meliodas, stepping forward.

"Very well…" and thus, the pact was made. Hendrickson walked to the side of the blonde player. "I'll leave them for now." smirking, he glanced at the still shocked Vivian. The woman who couldn't even get up, just sat there powerlessly. "Let them witness our coming glory."

"Very well… Scarlet! Take care of them, heal their wounds. We don't want them to miss the great show!"

"Yes…" and the girl nodded without doing anything, walking near Gilthunder, she placed her palm over his wounds and a green light released from her palm.

"Scarlet! You need to do something!" Uttered Meliodas, trying his best to get up and close his wounds, but the girl ignored him, concentrating on healing Gilthunder.

"Hmm, let's go then…" and like a flash, Hendrickson, and Drake disappeared.

"I… I am sorry, but there is no other way… I am sorry! Sister Elizabeth." Devana looked ashamed, a drop of a tear rolling down on her cheek before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Sister…?" Elizabeth just blinked, confused.

"Dammit… we need to!" Meliodas struggled, but even standing up was a hard task. Scarlet was already byGilthunder's side, a green glow leaving her hand.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Margaret asked, surprised, completely confused about what the strange girl was doing with her lover.

"Healing him…" gulping, the first princess could only nod fearfully, not daring to disturb the girl's concentration.

"Damn that traitor! If I get my hands on him!" Griamore cursed, already regretting trusting the teen for a mere moment.

"Drake-sama is doing what he thinks is best for us… please, trust him." Scarlet tried to reason with the people around; most importantly with Veronica, who just huffed in annoyance. "He has a plan; he always does."

"That buffoon!"

"Cap'n…~" in the next moment — one moment too late — a similar figure appeared from behind the nearby block, walking towards the beaten-up group leisurely, by his side, a familiar hog was jogging forward.

"The Captain of the leftovers is back! You are saved! Oh! What happened?" Hawk announced his presence, but in his moment of heroic arrival, he could only stare at the beaten-up group in confusion unaware of what happened.

"Oi! What happened with you bunch? You look like a beaten rag!"

"Hawk-chan! Sir Ban! We…" Elizabeth uttered somewhat glad, trying to explain the situation. Unfortunately, her tale had been cut short by the Captain of the sins, coughing blood.

"Ban!" 'Cough!' "You're finally here… where… no matter! Lend me a hand! They took Elizabeth's blood; Drake is in custody! We need…!"

"Ughhh! Those holy knights again!? Just wait until I get them! The mighty Hawk-sama will show them who the man in the house is!" Hawk was utterly outraged, white steam coming from his nostrils after snorting. His whole body rippled as he trembled in rage.

'SNORT!' "Pugo!" He was completely humiliated; not only was he transported away by that witch into that dark place, he even barely survived the landing. It was hard to admit, but he was glad he met Ban down in that hole and was led out by him.

 _"Of course… I have no idea what he was doing there. He just spoke with that huge white horn thingy! Even being near "that" thingy made me shiver!"_ Hawk just shrugged, trying to erase the unpleasant memory from his mind. He had a horrible feeling about that horn they found down there.

"Hawk! You came too!"

"Enough about me, you look like shit! Lie down, dammit!" Hawk jogged to Meliodas, inspecting him better.

"Oi! Ban! We have to go after and save the ass of that Drake guy! It can't be helped! It is I, the great Sir Hawk, who saves the day! Again…" he added in the end, puffing his chest proud.

"He will be fine…" in the next moment, Scarlet stood up, finishing the healing of Gilthunder. "Though he still needs to rest. The damage was pretty severe, and I am not specialized in healing. Princess Margaret. I am sorry…"

Scarlet muttered, nodding towards the teared up Margaret. Though it was a lie, as in truth, she can restore the young man to his fullest condition with just a move — and even improve him significantly — but her orders were clear. That would be too suspicious.

Now, she was Scarlet, the Martial Artist, not Scarlet Seales, the maid and the servant of the Lord. Her task was clear, and she followed it to the letter.

"We need to clear the town from these beings, remove the parasites, or the whole area will be devastated." Glancing at the still unconscious Jericho and Guila — who was stabilized by Gowther, in the meantime. It was quite evident, if this goes on and they let those monsters continue to rampage, there would be no Liones to save.

"Oh, right! First, we have to help our lot!" Hawk hummed, only hearing a dismissing hum from Ban.

"Yeah, yeah!~"

"Oi! What's that attitude!?" the hog cried out angrily.

"Were you saying something? Is there something you want to tell me?" Ban remained silent, only watching his captain for long moments, his expression serene, almost too calm, carrying a faint sadness.

"I love you, Cap'n.~" 'Bang!' suddenly, the three-section metal staff held by the man snapped out, severing the injured Meliodas' arm.

"Augh!?"

"What!?"

"You bastard!" Griamore moved, charging towards the sin of greed, but Ban just held out his hand, using his skill to dismantle the man.

"(Snatch)!" and the burly man's power drained away immediately, falling to the ground.

"Griamore!" Veronica ran to his side, protecting him with her body. "If you come closer!" she pulled out her sword, trembling to see the towering Ban closed by the moment, but Ban ignored her, walking past them, heading towards Meliodas.

"Sir Ban?" Elizabeth clutched her hands, completely confused about what's happening.

"Don't interfere! I don't want to make this painful for you." holding the arm of Meliodas, Ban's expression was painful. Like he was forced to do something he absolutely wanted not.

"You traitor! I knew…!" Veronica bit her lip, watching confused how the maid picking up people.

"We need to move…" Scarlet stacked Jericho, the immobile Griamore, and Gilthunder on her back, notifying the horrified princesses by a whisper.

"Wha… but…!?"

"We need to move!" she repeated, her expression still bored.

"Sir Ban! Stop it!" Elizabeth was desperate, understanding not what exactly happening at the moment.

"Move! Now!" the maid's orders were strict, and Veronica understood right away They couldn't stay here.

"Ellie! We need to move!" grabbing her sister's arm, she pulled her along.

"Bu-But, Sir Meliodas!"

"Move!" she could only gulp, obeying her sister's strict orders.

"Ban… you don't have to do this." Meliodas muttered, gathering his strength and standing up.

"Sorry, Captain… but this is the only way…" Ban readied himself for fight. If he wanted to see his love again, then this was the one demand the the Goddess Clan had made. If he didn't kill the demon, then he would never see Elaine again.

And thus, the battle between wrath and greed begins, who will emerge triumphantly? Only the spectators can say!

…

Meanwhile, deep down in the darkness, in a hidden chamber, a colossal horn stood proud; a majestic light emerging from it.

 _"Yes! Soon our time will come!" the_ Horn of Cernunnos, a treasure located underneath the Kingdom of Liones, found by an accident spoke impatiently.

This artifact had slumbered until now and was the crucible of several consciousnesses, all of those goddesses, stuffed into one place, awaiting their return for three thousand years.

Now, as they awakened, the beings residing in the horn could freely scheme, controlling the flow of history. And their first step had been already made, in manipulating the one called Ban to attack his comrade.

Unfortunately for them, on that day, another presence had made itself known A dark presence appeared in the chamber, serving an even darker, or rather… even more "empty" being than they could even imagine.

 _"Wha… What is this!?"_ the horn hummed in fear, using many voices, and like the world swallowed with darkness and chaos, a robed figure with a hood stepped closer.

"What are you!? No! What is this presence!?" the Goddesses shuddered inside the horn, even the revealed grin of the evil being made it shake.

 **"Fufufufufu! I welcome you in the waking world, sealed members of the goddess clan. My master has an offer. Accept, serve, and you shall survive, thrive. Refuse, and hell will be a nice place to live."**

 _"Dark creature! Begone_!" the horn started to shine once more, engulfing everything in light. Yet, when the light disappeared, the being remained unmoved, tilting his head uncaringly.

 **"Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch! So, you resist what a pity. Ah… but it cannot be helped. In that case, we will take you…"**

The hooded creature snapped his fingers, several Greater Shadow Demon appeared, emerging from the shadows, surrounding the horn, their darkness made the whole chamber even more sinister.

 _"What is this!? Wait!"_ screamed out every goddess at once, fearing the dreadful fate awaiting them.

 **"Guard them well… little minions. The Lord wants his toys intact and well kept."** Once more, the hand of the robed one moved to cast [Greater Mass Teleportation] on the horn, and the surrounding shadow demons, making them disappear at once.

 **"Ah! War! What a quaint little thing war is …"** the snicker coming from the hood was ominous, and the being left the dark chamber behind shortly afterward. " **Let's get the other items on our shopping list… Oh! I love shopping!"** like a young girl, the being squealed, disappearing in an instant.

 **Scene Change: Elsewhere:**

"Releasing the demon clan? That's your great plan, Hendy guy?""

"That's right! To start the great holy war again!" the transformed Hendrickson smirked, glancing at the man walking on his side.

Honestly, he was surprised. He doubted he could convince any of them to come with him without resorting to violence. But seeing the situation, he was glad to have been wrong.

But at the same time, Hendrickson watched this young man suspiciously. Something was not right! His guts told him, this teen was more than his appearance might first imply.

Why would he come with him willingly after resisting so long? Why hand him Elizabeth's blood? All of this started to make no sense!

 _"Not that it matters…, if he resists, I will simply cut him down! With the princess' blood in my hands, I don't need him. But who knows, he may come in handy!"_ Like always, Hendrickson schemed. With the blood of the red demon in his veins, he was immortal! The perfect being! No one could defeat him anymore!

"Changing sides so easily?" he asked, amused.

"Nah… I am just curious where all of this is going, that's all. Besides, I am on my own side, and no one elses. Choosing sides is quite unprofitable, you know?" the blonde grinned, watching the man walking in front of him.

"I see… a mercenary then." Hendrickson just chuckled, he knew his kind too well. All untrustworthy dogs. But in hard times, they would do. At least for now, he was curious about what this man had planned.

"Just a question, what you will do after the demons are released? I mean, they are pretty strong, right? With this fighting force, I don't think you will have a chance. Even if you manage, you are alone. You seriously want to fight alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those holy knights… and those mutants they became. They were not really sturdy. Really! Do you think you will have a chance with forces like that? You are really deluded! The demons will eat you like ice cream sandwiches."

Hendrickson started to get annoyed by this man. But somewhere deep inside, he felt that he was right. His research showed results; it was true. But he was far from the ideal outcome, barely starting his research with the grey demon residing under Merlin's manor.

"Hmm, in that case. What do you propose? Just to give up?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you just mocking me?" inquired the player amused, curious about Hendrickson's reaction.

"Even the wisest need advice from time to time. In my case, the opinion of the outsider is essential to develop my future soldiers. So you say, you don't like my soldiers? But that was expected, they are only the side products of the real thing."

"Side products?"

"Indeed!" Hendrickson chuckled, glancing on the side, Devana strangely disappeared, flying away somewhere.

Not that he cared. even if she betrayed him, it didn't matter. The victory was in his hand; one more stray knight would not stop him.

"Just wait and see… how my future soldiers will win this war. This is merely a setback! Victory will be mine! And then, the new age of Holy Knights will finally start!"

"Oh! You don't say!" This man amused Drake more and more. So delusional, it was actually hard to hold back his laugh.

According to Scarlet's initial scan — and the investigation of his summoned servants — those sealed inside of that "Coffin" could eat this guy and everyone outside for lunch, wipe them out quickly without any trace.

After opening that thing, Hendrickson would beg for fast release in no time.

 _"If my guess is right… they will be weakened when released. But even so, there is still that other "strong" demonic being hiding as a Holy Knight in this town. I wonder why he didn't act until now. According to the Greater Shadow Demons trailing him, he has more than enough power to subjugate this whole kingdom easily."_

Of course, the mentioned being closed them ever faster, soon reaching their position.

 _"Soon…"_

"So! Did you change your mind already? Willing to join my righteous crusade? You will see! With the demon clan released, the speed of my research will accelerate drastically. Creating more and more perfect soldiers! Giving our people new drive, new hope to live a meaningful existence!"

"Yeah… meaningful. Get it! So that's why you forced the villagers to do labor work and enlisted them as soldiers. You know they are pretty worthless as soldiers. Do you? Only good for cannon fodder."

"Sacrifices need to be made in order to secure a livable future, my friend! As a member of the goddess clan, you I hope, you can understand this. Because you are a member of those mysterious people, no? Think about it! What the two of us can achieve! We can even free your people to join the fight!"

According to Helbram, this boy was most likely from the goddess clan. If he managed to convince him, he would be a great asset. And of course, that girl, his companion. Judging by her strength and strange techniques, she could serve as the future grandmaster of a new order.

Yes! Hendrickson saw it already, a new scene opening before his eyes! A prosperous future controlled by the holy knights, giving the people a safe existence under their protection! The old order returns! An order where the strong controlled the weak, and in return the weak served them.

 _"As it is supposed to be…"_ Hendrickson already saw it!

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh! You are hilarious! Hendy guy!" Drake wiped away the drop of a tear. Hendrickson just squinted his eyes angry.

"Hmm, I see you still not believe what I said. But you will see, like everyone else. This is the way we must proceed in order to survive."

"I am not laughing at your idea. I believe everyone has the right to dream. I am laughing at your capability to reach that goal."

"What do you mean?" not capable of reaching his goal? With his new power and body? What the hell was he talking about?

"There are powers beyond your cognition, Hendy guy. Powers, you cannot even fathom! If your current state is the peak that your science can produce, the whole of humanity is destined to fall. I warn you only once. Do not gaze into the abyss, for it will gaze back to you. And the consequences will be horrible!"

"Nonsense!" Hendrickson shrugged off the other's argument, getting more and more furious by this boy's attitude and him wasting his precious time!

How could he, who investigated the hole of Danafor, be incapable of facing this threat? How could he, the Chief Holy Knight, back down now? No! He will go through with this! He will save his people, and give meaning the title: Holy Knight again!

"Me, losing! What nonsense!" he laughed villainously, ridiculing the boy. "I've had enough of you! I only need your blood, so die!" raising his fist, he stroke towards the boy, but he only raised a finger, and his full-powered strike had been stopped by an invisible force. Almost like an invisible hand, grabbed Hendrickson's arm, crushing the bones in his wrist.

"You are deluded, young one. There are powers beyond the light; there are powers beyond the darkness. So ancient and dreadful, even the oldest demon of the underworld would go mad, staring at them for too long. I warn you only once, choose your path right, or you will ensure the destruction of the people you want to protect! It is up to you, Hendrickson, choose the path you want to walk."

"Miserable gnat! How!?" 'snap!' his bones broke one by one, but Hendrickson ignored the sudden pain, snapping snapping them back into place. The former Holy Knight recovered his sword from his side, releasing a barrage of slices and stabs. Yet, instead of the boy, it was he who was sliced open again and again by an invisible force.

"What!?" of course, his wounds regenerated right away. "I am immortal! You cannot defeat me!"

"HENDRICKSON!" the starting "battle" between the two suddenly stopped, turning towards the sudden voice.

"Dreyfus!" the second Chief Holy Knight appeared on the scene, inspecting the battle of the two for some time.

"Hendrickson, stop this! For the sake of Liones! Stop this madness!"

"Ah! So you are here, Dreyfus. Came to join me in my triumph? You can still join it." Hendrickson's smile was cocky, wholly filled with arrogance and superiority. "Help me get rid of this pest, and I will allow you to share the plunder."

"You there! We must need to put down Hendrickson! For the sake of Liones and its people, stand aside, let me handle this! Or join the fight, and help me make Hendrickson realize his error!"

Drake tilted his head, looking at Hendrickson, then Dreyfus. His face is mirroring the hilarity he found in the situation.

"Demon-san, don't say you need help with this one. Come on! You are better than this! You can easily take care of this fake!"

"What!? What did you call me?" Dreyfus was shocked; how did his being…? How was he able to sense him!? He made sure to hide his presence thoroughly! There was no way this human, or better said "Goddess," sensed him!

 _"Even Meliodas was unable to tell who am I! Then how!?"_

Yes, he felt Drake's presence. It was strange, not like other goddesses, this man before him was different! Like something else hid under the presence of his people's nemesis. It was incomprehensible! Yet, it was still there! This person before him was an enigma, feeling both like a goddess, but also something else.

 _"Every time I try to dig deeper… something pushes me back. Like something monstrous hides under the skin of that boy!"_

It was hard to admit, but even he, who carried the Commandment of Selflessness, had to back away prying further, or else his presence was revealed.

 _"But even if not that… what is this awful feeling? It makes me shiver!"_ his sense of danger pinged, again and again, signing he should not peek deeper than necessary, else something horrible will happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" under a moment, Dreyfus collected himself, breathing deeply. "But if you do not stand aside or are willing to help, I will consider you an enemy of the kingdom. No matter what his majesty said! The enemy of justice is the enemy of mine! I will say it once more! Cooperate in the arrest of Hendrickson, or stand aside!"

"…" His eyes squinted. This boy most likely felt him despite his best attempt to hide his presence. But it was still too early to blow his cover! Not before the others. Not while Meliodas was so close! Not until his plan reached the last stage and came to fruition!

"Fufufu! I see! So you are hiding. Very well. This is interesting. Do your thing; I will not stop you." Drake just walked forward, ignoring the threats.

"What are you doing!? You think you can just walk away!?" Hendrickson shouted, raising his fist to pulverize the boy, but one glance was enough to make him jump back. A horrible feeling washed over his body at the moment their eyes meet.

 _"What was that!?"_ Hendrickson's whole body trembled, even with his new power, something held his hand back to jump on this teen and pulverize him with one strike.

Stopping on Dreyfus' side, Drake whispered something in his ear that only the man was able to hear. For a moment, his eyes widened, before taking an awfully sour expression, looking after the boy who walked away.

"Just who the hell…!?"

"Fufufufufu! As said, meet the merchant once your business finished, Herr Dämon. That person will give you the offer, as well as the required materials for your shopping list.."

Dreyfus just stood confused, blinking as he watched the man leave.

"What the…!? Where are you going!? You can't just leave!" the black-haired man stomped on the ground, furious, unable to believe the boy just left them behind without any intention to help or explain what he said.

"And why is that?" the boy stopped in the next moment, looking back at the two, picking his ear with a bored expression. "My tasks finished here, and honestly, I am slightly bored. This is bothersome, and I am tired. So, I will inspect things from a higher angle for a while. If you know what I am talking about!"

The two men just blinked, completely stunned and confused as the boy walked away.

"The hell I will let you go!" faster than one could blink, Hendrickson was behind the boy, with a raised sword bathing in his black flames, trying to cut him down. But in the next moment, an incomprehensible thing happened.

'Bang! Crash! Crunch! Tear!'

The man splattered to the ground, almost flattened completely by an invisible force!

"Ugh! What is this? Bleurgh!" vomiting blood, even his newfound regeneration factor struggled to repair the damage suddenly caused on his body.

"Whoops! [Mage Hand] might have been a tad too much. Don't you think, Hendy?" Drake rested his leg on Hendricksons back, several bones protruding out from it. Now, Hendrickson looked more like a black, oozy, bloody mess than a proper human.

"Ah, well… I leave the rest to the others. After all, if I do everything, it will be no fun anymore. And I don't get paid enough to solve all the problems alone. Ahhh! Man! I am so overworked already! I need a vacation!" levitating the strangely still intact vial of Elizabeth's blood; he grabbed it. "You have nothing more to offer me. The deal is off.. Ah, no matter! Maybe next time!"

Dreyfus was still frozen, or better said, confused. He had no idea what happened. The only thing he felt was an enormous amount of strange magic power gathering and compressing into one point, appearing from nothing, then suddenly splattering Hendrickson.

 _"What the hell was that!?"_

"Herrr Dämon, you will find that person on the side of the road outside the capital… Bye!" and just like that, the confusing figure disappeared, like a flash, teleported away.

"What… was that!?" bones cracking, with a painful groan, Hendrickson stood up. His body still regenerating, neck twisted in an unnatural position.

"I don't know…" Answered Dreyfus blinking, still watching the place where the boy disappeared.

Grabbing his head and snapping it back to position, Hendrickson cracked it by tilting his head a few times. "It was strange… But it doesn't matter. One more rock in my way changes nothing, for I am immortal! Decide, Dreyfus! Join me, be part of the new order, or die!"

"I'd rather die…!" Dreyfus raised his blade, ready to clash with his friend once more! One last time!

"So be it!" Hendrickson raised his palm, aiming towards Dreyfus, a drop of a tear rolling down from his cheek. "Farewell, my friend, mentor… rival. (Acid)!"

An acidic substance engulfed the man, destroying everything around him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **The second part already typed.**

 **I give it a read before posting it.**

 **It should be ready in a few days.**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Other stories and stuff took my time!**

 **RnR!**

 **Read and Review! Send PM!**

 **Tell me your opinion!**

 **Good day! Goodnight! Stay safe! Sail safe! Next time!**


	11. Liones in Trouble (part 2)

**by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread by Scytherind**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and for giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Liones in Trouble (part 2)**

* * *

"Haaah! It seems that's it! For a moment, I feared the parasite would spread to the healthy tissue…" Merlin wiped sweat from her forehead, finally finishing the complicated operation.

"Wha-what!?" Bartra's eyes widened, still laying on his bed, completely stressed as he had to endure a literal hour under the woman's care — the small being inside him squirming the entire time, devouring the abnormal tissue.

Arthur was lucky enough; he had other duties to attend and was not present.

 _"This was a horrible session! Never again!"_ those eyes, that constant devious smirk this woman offered him. He was more alike to a meal or experimental subject in her hands than a proper king. All along, King Bartra did not care about his possible death, but what other torture she would pull out from her sleeve.

 _"Lady Merlin is really scary!"_

"Ooooh! That looked scary!" in the next moment; a familiar voice came behind Merlin's back. For most, it was not visible, but the greatest Sorceress of Britannia shuddered for a moment. Only for a moment, as in the next, she gathered her composure.

"Well, it cannot be helped." the sorceress chuckled, elegantly turning towards the teen who sat in the armchair not far from them. "Aren't you supposed to be with Meliodas and the rest? Fighting against the Holy Knights?"

"Did so… but I am tired. I was stabbed, shot, "penetrated" and crushed by a mountain in the last few days. Fought with corrupt holy knights, fairies, and saved the king…" he glanced at the still sweating Bartra who just recognized him.

"Yo-You!? When?"

"Hi, Your majesty…" he waved simply, turning his attention back to Merlin. "So, I decided to wait things out, and step in when it's needed. Too many people will only cause further chaos on the battlefield, after all."

"I see… that still doesn't explain how you got through all my anti teleportation wards and solutions!" Merlin's eyes squinted strictly, the light of curiosity appearing in her orbs. "I put great effort into putting them up. How could you bypass them?! Just who are you really? How did you do it?"

First, this boy blocked all her attempts to get into the palace, and now this! Merlin was both frustrated and amused. Finally, for the first time in a very long time, she found someone who could challenge her knowledge in the art of magic.

At first, she hated the feeling of someone outclassing her in something, but now, she craved a good competition! No! She craved for it for a long time! It was actually refreshing when something didn't go according to her calculations, but she had to think, come up with a new solution to solve the problem.

"Ah! Curious, aren't you?" Drake laughed amused. "Maybe if you invite me to lunch, I will give you a clue, Lady Merlin."

"If it's the cost, then so be it. I gladly sacrifice a lunch for an explanation. Or rather not, give me a few clues, that's all I need! And I will break this formula in no time."

"Ohh! Then it is a deal then." turning his gaze towards Bartra; the king slowly sat up. "Up to the challenge, I see…"

And Merlin just nodded, an excited smirk on her face.

"My daughters? Where are they? Are they safe?" Bartra sat up, still exhausted after the operation.

"Last time I saw them, they were safe. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to bring them along. Lady Merlin's anti teleportation wards were on the way. Had I tried, they would have ended up somewhere else, or with their atoms splattered all around the globe."

The king just shuddered, even imagining the possibility was dreadful. "I see… in that case, I am glad you didn't do so." though, he had no idea what those "atoms" were… but they sounded quite scary.

"Please forgive my intrusion once more. I just came to notify you, Hendrickson is back, carrying the last component to open the coffin." Drake notified them, making both Merlin and Bartra look at each other horrified.

"Then, it is true…! My vision is coming to life!" the king's blood went cold, remembering his vision, not only remembering the start of the war but the dreadful endless snake hissing towards him.

"Vision?"

"Yes! My vision about the start of the holy war, the end of the world?"

Drake just shrugged, shaking his head. "Visions… visions are not reliable, your majesty. There is a countless number of possibilities in the universe. More than any mortal creature can count or comprehend. To actually find a formula that can precisely divine each and every one? The probability borders on impossibility. Even if it was possible, the human mind would melt instantly from the burden that requires to calculate or take an eternity to get a precise result." at least, that what the scientists of his world said, Drake only rehearsed what he heard from a documentary. But now, as he said it out loud, he was sure it was true.

Perhaps it was the transformation that his body underwent, but there was just an undeniable certainty he could not explain.

"Please forgive me to saying this, but even with a special ability, the maximum you can divine is a very rough prediction — a possible value, not a tangible thing. As time is always moving, constant, and ever-changing. Or, that's what I believe. Three-dimensional creatures can never fully understand the complexity of the fourth dimension."

"Eh…?" Poor king, can only blink in confusion. "What?" only saying that much.

"Hmm, that's true, the future is ever-changing. You are quite wise, Mr. Drake. I wonder if I could invite you to a thorough chat later, to discuss this further."

"Well… anything can happen, Lady Merlin. Once we have solved this crisis, we can sit down for a few minutes." Drake hummed, stretching his limbs in the chair.

"Crisis?! But…" Bartra's eyes widened, a new vision appearing in his mind. "They are fighting just now! Hendrickson is alive! And… he is transformed into a monstrosity! Merlin! We need to go! We need to stop him!"

Before his eyes, the once more transformed Hendrickson appeared. His skin gray and scaly, eyes demonic, two vestigial feathered wings protruding from his back.

The man easily dominated everyone around; despite the continuous best efforts of all the holy knights, the sins, and the mysterious maid girl, he put them under constant pressure, annihilating them easily.

"Don't worry… Meliodas and the rest are on it. If my prediction is right, they are already fighting with Hendrickson. They will win, probably…"

"Probably!?" the king shouted in distress, almost losing his head.

Meanwhile, Merlin already walked near the king, with an open palm. After chanting a mantra, a worm-like being appeared from his ear.

"I-It is coming out from my ear!?" Bartra freaked out.

"What is that, thing?"

Merlin just smiled proud, for the horror of the king. "Experiment No. 48: Cure Angel. A little friend who eats diseases, abnormal tissue, and ill cells. Quite handy; want to try it? I wonder how it works on healthy people."

"Friend…?!" Bartra was still horrified watching the small thing which was inside him until now, and now squirmed hungrily in Merlin's grasp.

"Interesting being…" Drake reached closer, just to have the tiny creature back away from his touch, showing fear. "Wouldn't it be easier to use magic to heal the king? I mean… is he had some kind of special illness that cannot be healed with magic or what?"

"Nah…" Merlin just chuckled. "His disease was a simple ulcer on his lungs. I just wanted to try out this little guy here." putting the small creature back in the vial, she raised it near her face. Like a loving, innocent mother, she was smiling happily.

"You wanted what!?" Bartra almost fainted. He'd know Merlin for a long time, recognizing her as a curious woman. But to use him for a simple experiment, this was too much, even for him.

"Please, Merlin, would you kindly not do this next time?" asked the old man, trying to offer an uneasy smile.

"No promises…" and Merlin just stuck her tongue teasingly, making both Bartra and Drake sweat.

"She is scary…"

"I know…" the two men whispered between each other, all fearful, watching Merlin like she would be some kind of dreadful monster! Worse! The devil herself!

"Besides, it is as the laws of nature state that only the sage Druids of the forest can use magic to heal people."

Drake sweatdropped, hearing Merlin's explanation.

 _"Well… that's stupid. In the game, even a necromancer has spells or skills to heal people. Either sacrificing life force or drawing it away from elsewhere."_ Drake started to feel this world either a mile behind the magic system his new body used or simply works on an entirely different prospect, which made no sense.

 _"Only nature-based casters can heal? Nonsense!"_ Of course, this was his opinion, people free to gainsay.

"So, any proposition on what to do? Interrupt the fight or let them finish it?" Merlin asked, curious. Since the appearance of Hendrickson's overwhelming magic presence, she subtly monitored the situation, awaiting the best chance to intervene if necessary.

"It is up to you, Lady Merlin, your Majesty. I am only here to notify you about the situation. It is your country, your home; I am just an outsider. Fate or luck? Which brought me here? I know it not. I only know it is not my task to change the lives of others."

"Hmm, you underestimate yourself, Drake-san." Bartra hummed, caressing his majestic beard. "If only half of what Veronica said is true, then you are a true hero. Please don't try to deny it. After all of this is over, we will treat you as such. Liones will need new holy knights if this over, I am counting on your cooperation."

"And you overestimate me, your majesty. But thank you." even if "hero" was a strong word for his being, he preferred not to start a "No, I am not." — "Yes, you are!" type of debate; those are just annoying.

Looking up at the ceiling, Drake hummed a tone, closing his eyes. "A few minutes, and we can go. I think the battle has reached its peak. Poor Captain Scraps though, it seems like he didn't make it." a small smile curled on Drake's face, sensing the change in Elizabeth through his servants around the area. " _It seems, this was the breaking point of the girl. And what an impressive release! It seems she is going through some kind of awakening."_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Battlefield: Near the capital of Liones: The ruins of Merlin's Manor:**

The battle had been going on for a few minutes.

Hendrickson had injected himself with the blood of a grey demon and gained a new form, and with it, a terrible power.

No matter how the knights and the sins struggled, they fought a losing battle. All exhausted and on the verge of desperation, they would not last much longer.

"Hey! You! Duckhead! Come! Face the mighty Hawk!"

Even after defeating most of the rampaging new generation of knights, fighting against one person, they still were on to lose! It was completely incomprehensible. And now, only one person stood between Elizabeth and Hendrickson was the courageous boar. The mighty Captain of Scraps!

One glimpse of hope remained!

"What a pathetic creature…" the transformed Hendrickson muttered, his skin grey and scaly. Two devilish horns protruding from his head, from his back two vestigial wings. He could not be called human anymore; he was more of a demon now than human.

With contempt and disgust, he looked down on the challenging hog. 'Pang!' "Die! (Ray of Darkness)!" and after releasing a black ray of demonic energy from his finger, Hawk jumped in front of the princess, sacrificing himself to save his friend.

"Ha-Hawk-chan…!?" frozen, broken, the princess approached the black husk that remained of the proud and brave Hawk. Trembling, she was about to burst. Her breathing quickened until she was hyperventilating, and the surrounding voices and noises went numb all around.

A great power gathered in her being, about to emerge at any moment! She could not bear it anymore! And like a glass which was filled over the top, the emotional strain was too much, releasing a bursting power from her very being!

"Ahhh!" in the next moment, a pillar of light exploded out from her body, two wings of energy materialized. Washing through the whole battlefield with holy fire, healing everyone, the holy magic made Hendrickson's until now impenetrable armor fracture slightly.

"This vexing magic, it couldn't be!" Hendrickson muttered with disbelief, seeing his fracturing skin. One by one, the previously injured knights stood up once more, invigorated with power.

"This happened before too…" Margaret muttered watching the battle from afar, Veronica by her side. "But it wasn't as powerful then. When father fell from the tree trying to rescue her and was seriously injured. And when Veronica was hurt protecting her from the collapsed bridge. She never realized…"

"Wha-What do you mean!?" Griamore asked, protecting the sisters with his "Wall" power. As no matter where they were, Hendrickson would reach them if they did not do something now! It was the time to fight, not to hide anymore!

"… The incredible magic she harbors within her is the blood that flows through the Druid priestess. The Disciple of the Goddesses!" Margaret explained, watching her sister's transformation with worry.

"How tedious…" infusing his body with more demonic power, Hendrickson's natural armor stopped crumbling, but the small cracks were already present. Hendrickson weakened thanks to this amount of holy energy released.

"You awakened a real nuisance. The disciple of the goddesses."

"I am very sad, Hendrickson!" Elizabeth shouted, one of her eyes already carrying the symbol of the goddess clan. "My father put so much faith in you. He thought you would do a fine job following in Chief Holy Knight Zaratras' footsteps, after his untimely death. The people and all the Holy Knights trusted you so much! What on earth happened to you? Where did the old you go? The people…"

"The resurrection of my demon clan, and the extermination of the four races that sealed us away. That's my only goal…" his irises were yellow, pupils slit, and sclera black as the blackest night. No human part remained of Hendrickson; The man did not care anymore what will happen with the surrounding people or the kingdom, or humanity as a race! Only the resurrection of the Demon Clan mattered!

The demon that infected him completely took control. The human part of him had been imprisoned ultimately!

"Wha-what!?" Elizabeth backed, watching the man in horror. "Hendrickson… you!?"

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas stepped before him. "It's useless! He is not Hendrickson anymore. The demon has taken complete control of his soul."

Raising his arm, Hendrickson gathered his power, forming a "(Dark Nebula)!" A sphere of darkness expanded from his body.

"Don't hurt any of my people!" Elizabeth shouted — seeing the dying people once more — the aura of light expanded from her body, pushing against the dark void released by the man, all the injured in the town felt themselves invigorated once more.

"Impudent girl…!" light washed over the man, suffocating his darkness, and right away, one of his sides started to crumble, yet, he was unhindered. Easily repelling every Holy Knight that attacked him or stood in his way again.

'Crack!' with a spin in the air, he just removed the head of three holy knights, but before he could have reached Gilthunder and torn his head off-

'Kick!' he was pushed back by a kick, creating a dent on his chest. Meliodas backflipped in the air, slicing at the man several times.

"No more Hendrickson! Give up!"

'Crack!' in the next moment, Ban grabbed his hand, pulling with all his strength. But it was worth naught, only managing to dislocate his arm.

"That's for killing Master Scraps! You damn animal!" Ban hit the man until his arms were torn from his body, just to have Hendrickson blast off his upper half with a single move; his legs, and hips — what remained of him — falling in the dust.

'Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!' Scarlet barraged the man next, saying not a word, and his hard armory skin crumbled under her strikes, more and more cracks appearing on his skin.

Then after a great combo, she kicked him towards Diane, who had already raised her mighty warpick — Gideon — accelerating it towards the demonic being.

"You meanie! What have you done to Hawk-chan!?"

'Bang!'

Diane used her massive war pick to play golf with the man, embedding him in the side of the mountain, just to the right after King's spirit spear land on his back, sinking him deeper.

"Useless!" in no time, Hendrickson jumped out from the rubble once again, fixing his arm with a loud crack.

"Dammit! I meant to tear his whole arm off! All I could do was wrench it out of its socket." Ban snarled, complaining as his head slowly regenerated. "That armor just way too freaking tough. ~"

In the meantime, Gowther still searched his glasses, holding his severed head under his arm.

"Where is it?"

"What the hell are you!?" several holy knights roared, freaked out completely.

"What do we do, Captain!? We need to figure something out, or we'll die here! Worse! The whole kingdom…!" King was uneasy, he and his comrades tried their best, but even with all the Holy Knights with them, they can't do naught with this monster.

"Gowther, we…" but before Meliodas could say anything more, the voice of the maid stopped him.

"Wait…" Scarlet raised her finger. "Idea. Give me ten seconds…" the people blinked around the girl, awaiting her explanation.

"I can shatter his armor. Using the existing cracks, I will break him open like a frail egg."

"And why didn't you do it until now!?" King shouted angrily, caught off guard by the girl's lack of action, or better said, less cooperation than usual in a battle.

"Needed to prepare, this is a "Super Effective" combo technique; I can only use once a day. It needs a group to work together. I need "Super effective" coordination to succeed!" she explained, confusing many with her speech.

"Coordination?"

"What!?"

"Super effective?" King and Diane looked at each other somewhat flabbergasted. Now, as she said it out loud, it didn't sound impressive at all. Adding her flat tone to it, it instead seemed rather lame and tame.

"Umu…" the girl nodded, her face carrying her usual expressionless stare.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Meliodas serious, ready to help with whatever she needed. It was this, or plan B. The plan he rather avoided as it was profoundly painful for him, and there was a chance it would not work at all.

"Three elements. Watch, observe and cheer. Huh! Ho! Huh! Ho! Go, Scarlet! Go!" she imitated a cheerleader with a little dance, doing so with her emotionless face, it was quite ridiculous.

"What the…!?" King shouted in outrage. "You cannot be serious!"

"Ah! Capt'n, what do you say? Give it a shot?~"

"Well, Shishishi! It's worth a shot!" the Captain chuckled, worried about the girl, but still willing to give her a chance to prove herself. Until now, she didn't disappoint.

"You are really brave speaking about your plan before me." Hendrickson landed not far from them, cracking his neck unhindered. He basically towered above the frail-looking maid, looking down on her.

"Aren't you afraid, girl? The might of the demon clan will shatter everything once they're released. That boy will not be an exception; he will be the first one to die."

Hendrickson raised his fist, infusing it with dark energy, releasing a barrage of endless fists towards her.

"Captain!? We have to!"

"No, wait!" Meliodas stopped King from acting rashly. "I am curious about what she is up to."

'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!'

The girl was seemingly cornered by the monster who was once Hendrickson, completely outclassed both in speed and strength.

Her whole body bruised, her maid clothes torn, revealing the body fitting rubbery black battle dress.

"Oh!"

She blocked the next strike, succeeding more and more in her endeavor. Then again! And then again! Both of her fists connected with Hendrickson's chest, sinking it deeply, pushing him back.

"Guah!"

And at the moment Hendrickson stumbled back, she pulled back her arm, clenching her first, only her index finger out, lighting up in a green light, ever-accelerating towards the demon.

"[Pressure Point: Shatter Blast: Reduced Charge]," she muttered, and the moment her index touched the crack on Hendrickson's chest. "It is over…"

"Don't be ridiculous! This is…!"

'Crack… Crack! Crack! Crack!' Hendrickson's body froze for a moment, and the cracks started to rapidly widen on his build.

"What is this!?" he exclaimed in horror.

'Shatter!'

His adamantine hard skin started to rapidly crack, originating from the point where the girl touched his chest, then in an instant, his skin had been completely peeled off, like a chain reaction, turning the man naked in a moment. The strange thing was, his regeneration also blocked by some unknown power!

"Impossible! My armor!? What is this!? My insides? I feel…" his whole body rippled, like a considerable amount of pressure was gathering inside, liquefying his insides, about to burst.

"She did it!?"

"How!?" the people gasped in confusion all around, and the girl lowered her arm, snapping her finger.

"Splatter…" 'Splash!' Hendrickson not only blasted away in the next moment by the bursting pressure originating from all over his body, but completely splattered from inside out, landing his remains all over the area like some strange dark rain. Nothing remained on the scene but a few specks of dark blood.

"Is it…?"

"Is he dead?" for long moments, the people watched with disbelief at the happenings, unable to believe the impossible event playing out before their very eyes.

"Regeneration still possible from the intact cells. Chance, 1.453%. Threat level, nill. Disinfection of the area: not necessary." Scarlet muttered, scanning through the environment.

"How this is possible!? She only used one finger!?"

Scarlet turned towards the still gaping crowd, giving a thumbs up. "Yo! We won! We won!" she announced, confusing everyone.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? SHE SPLATTERED HENDRICKSON WITH JUST A FINGER!" King freaked out, and Diane just blinked.

"Pressure point. Effective against all kinds of opponents." and the maid explained, circling her index in the air, confusing everyone greatly.

"Haaah!?"

"You were right, Drake-san, it was indeed effective." in the next moment, a voice of a familiar female confirmed the kill, coming from not far from them.

"Merlin?" and indeed, it was Merlin, by her side Bartra and Drake standing on the top of the ruined landscape, the little group seemingly appeared out from nowhere.

"Well, just like I said. She is indeed a unique construct…" hearing the strange title, Merlin glanced at the teen by her side, watching him with a peculiar expression.

"Well, it seems the day saved." Bartra cleared his throat, calling the attention of the people around. "And someone, separate those two!" he pointed at his daughter and the Sin of Wrath, furious about what Meliodas was doing with Elizabeth.

"Yo! Bartra!" Meliodas just grinned, already behind Elizabeth and fondling her breast. "How are you doing?"

"Mmmm! Meliodas-sama!" poor girl was utterly embarrassed, fondled on her weak point she was about to faint.

"You little!? Get away from my daughter!"

"Oi! I worked hard! This is my reward." Meliodas retaliated, looking flatly at Bartra.

"Father, are you feeling better?" Elizabeth - getting rid of Meliodas somehow - and Margaret ran to their father, glad he was alright, Veronica just shrugged. She was never a girl who openly admitted her feelings. Yet, she had been worried as well. Even if just for a moment, it was there.

"Yes! But what about those injuries all over you?" asked the king, worried, seeing all those injuries on his daughter. Margaret was fine, so, there was no need to worry about her.

"I am fine! Drake-kun, where were you!? We were worried about you!" Elizabeth looked at the man not far from her father, inspecting him thoroughly.

"Well, I gave a visit to Lady Merlin and King Bartra, notifying them about the happenings. Don't worry, your father is fine…" the player explained shortly, referring to the king standing not far from him.

Of course, if you did not count the mental trauma he had to endure under Merlin's care… the old man was fine. Other than that, he was indeed okay.

"Oh!" Elizabeth turned her attention to the dark-haired woman, her eyes shining. "Merlin-sama? Did you manage to heal Father? How can I ever thank you?"

"The new secret art of healing that I'd always wanted to try out went better than expected." boasted Merlin, chuckling dubiously.

"Huh?" her answer was unexpected and completely froze everyone. They were most likely unaware of what she was talking about.

"Everything for science, eh?" Chuckled Drake nervously, earning a grin from her.

"Hmm, indeed. Do you want to participate in my next experiment, Drake-san? My success rate is above seventy percent."

"Ahahahaha! I would rather not, but thanks."

"You've got a lot of nerve using people as a test subject for your experiments, more importantly, the King," Meliodas muttered, earning a nervous laugh from the king.

"Ha… haha… Hm."

"Your majesty!" in the next moment, all the present Holy knights kneeled, lowering their head. With the evil defeated, his plans thwarted, the time of judgment came. The king had to judge his fallen knights, giving them an appropriate punishment for their betrayal.

 **"We are horribly sorry! PLEASE… PUNISH US HOLY KNIGHTS THROUGHLY!"**

They believed the words of a man who was plotting to revive the demon race and who craved the wicked powers of the Demon realm. As a result, the Holy Knights of Liones strayed from their intended path.

It was unacceptable! As the protectors of the kingdom and her people, they got carried away with the promise of a Holy War! It was an insult towards everything they stood for! An insult towards their duty as the protectors of the people!

"I know…" the king's expression hardened, remembering all that happened in the last ten years. "In that case, I will give you new orders. For the time being, all of you are to work without rest."

"Huh?!"

Everyone looked up, and they could only blink, hearing the unorthodox punishment. Compared to their sins, it was not what they expected.

"Yo-Your majesty? How is that a punishment for our sins?"

"It will not be. No matter how punished you are, it will do nothing to heal the wounds of the people who have suffered." the king swept his arm in the air, giving his royal decree with a hard expression.

"Now is the time for the Kingdom's Holy Knights to put all their efforts into reconstructing the capital and aiding the people! Hereafter, we will work with all our might to avoid the Holy War so that such a mistake will never be made again!"

 **"AS YOU WISH!"** Resounded the answer of the knights, reverberating all across the devastated landscape.

"As for the Seven Deadly Sins, and the two who came to our aid in time of need. You greatly contributed to the restoration of peace. I am forever in your debt."

"We just did what any friend would do. Right?" Diane laughed happily, earning a firm nod from everyone.

"That's all well and good… but how much did we earn from this?" Drake quipped, ruining the happy moment by rubbing his fingers together.

"YOU AND YOUR GREEDY SOUL!" 'Bop!' Veronica bopped his head from behind, earning a glare from the second princess. "HOW CAN YOU RUIN SUCH AN IMPORTANT MOMENT WITH YOUR GREED!?"

"Ah! My Klient (client), here you are. I was almost worried that a Winzling(pipsqueak) like yourself had gotten blown up somewhere." Drake patted the tomboyish girl's head lightheartedly, earning an even harder defiant expression.

"YOU AND YOUR STRANGE WORDS AGAIN!? WHAT DOES THAT WORD EVEN MEAN!?"

"Ah, hahaha! My daughter. She is just like I remember her." and the king hit his back, laughing uneasily, somewhat fearing her wrath. _"She is like her mother was… I am scared!"_

"Yeah… Sister Veronica never changes." Muttered Margaret and Elizabeth, consoling their father.

On that day, a great evil was defeated, all thanks to the struggle and sacrifice of many great and heroic spirits. Though this is not the end of the story, this was only the beginning.

A few miles away, a familiar figure walked the land once more.

"Dammit! Someone stole it!" Dreyfus cursed, walking farther from the capital. "Who took the coffin!?"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Not far from the Camelotian Border: A few days later:**

Dreyfus, aka Fraudrin of Selflessness, offered a very unpleasant expression.

Still wearing the body of the Chief Holy Knight Dreyfus, he managed to convince the world of his death when he let Hendrickson's acidic power melt his vessel away.

Of course, against a high-class demon, like himself, such cheap tricks were worth naught, he immediately gathered himself once more and proceeded with his plan — to recover the coffin of eternal darkness and release his kind from their eternal prison.

Keeping his vessel was beneficial, as he still found some use in this body of Dreyfus, it was only natural to reassemble it later. His original appearance was not so appropriate for blending into human society — as it was quite monstrous.

Yet, when it came to the moment to collect the blood sample, the key, and the stone tablet, all of them were missing! It had disappeared without a trace!

"Just where the hell did the "coffin" go?!" what was more disturbing was the boy he met in the capital.

How could he even suspect him of being a demon? More importantly, was he behind the disappearance of the key and the lock? He needed to investigate the situation and come up with a method to get them back as soon as possible!

To do this, he would need to meet the mysterious "contact" the teen spoke about. But where the hell was it? He had been searching for days, wandering. Yet he had not met this "merchant." He was unsure on how to proceed if his search was unsuccessful.

"If what he said is true, I need to meet this figure somewhere…" Yet, he didn't encounter anyone for a few days resembling that person. "Hmm! Maybe he was just trying to trick me!" but if that was the case, where the hell was the lock and the key?

A sacrifice to open the lock, he could probably find. The problem was the blood needed for the ritual, the key, and the lock itself. Three of the four components missing to start the ceremony; it was hardly a satisfactory result!

He botched the chance to get his hand on that blood sample Hendrickson carried around, and now, he stood here without anything to finish the ritual! Since the appearance of that boy and the maid, things had messed up, turning his decades of planning on its head!

"All of that preparation, for nothing!" he sacrificed ten years for this!? For nothing!? Absolutely ridiculous.

Hendrickson was gone, his body splattered all around! He hadn't even managed to recover a usable sample to resurrect him! Even if he had the key to the lock and the blood sample, he would be damned to try to finish the ritual alone. That damned "coffin" was booby-trapped! Anyone who tried to complete the ceremony would be purified instantly. In his case, as a demon, it would mean his immediate destruction!

"Dammit!"

Fraudrin was anything but a fool, even less so a hero who sacrificed himself for a cause. And although the voice of Dreyfus was still present in his head — locked in a mental prison, the prisoner of his own body — the carrier of the commandment of Selflessness was not like his host, rather than that, apt and scheming! Like many of his kind! Not sentimental like that traitor, Meliodas!

 _"You are a fool, Dreyfus. Still refusing to hurt your brother despite knowing it will give you the chance to prove your worth… you are a fool!_ _Shut your mouth already!"_

With a mental wave, he suffocated Dreyfus' struggling voice, silencing him.

Like most of his kind, he was egotistical, seeking only his own growth and gain. And according to this statement, he was also unwilling to sacrifice his life to save his comrades. If they had to wait one more millennia to gain their freedom, then they would!

 _"You need to wait a little more, my kind. I am afraid…"_ Fraudrin sighed, disappointed, shaking his head. _"Even as a high ranking demon… I will be completely purified if I try it! Dammit! The whole thing is messed up!"_

The worst thing was… even if he wanted to go after the one who stole lock and the key, he had no real idea where to start to search that person. Whoever took it, that person left no trace to follow.

"Damn! Fucking damn it!" he hit the stone wall, pulverizing a human-sized boulder nearby. "How did it come to this!? All of my work for nothing!"

"Dear Sir!" as he pondered on his own failure, suddenly, the voice of a young lass caught his attention. A young girl was sitting on the ground nearby, clad in robes and a hood that hid her face. She was nearby, a little bit farther behind him, sitting on the side of the road, under her a piece of cloth.

 _"It is strange… A moment before she was not here. Neither had I felt her presence. Is this the contact that the boy spoke about?"_

The one before him felt like a simple human, yet, there was no way a simple human could elude his senses. Something was very wrong with this person!

"What?" he snarled angrily; "Dreyfus" was not in the mood to deal with simple people.

"Are you, by chance, a holy knight, good sir? I, a wandering merchant, offer my wares to you, great Sire!"

"Yes, I am, what do you want?" watching her a little bit, only her lower face visible, revealing a shapely cheekbone.

"Care to browse my wares? I assure you, you will find things to your liking." she smiled angelic, beaming at the man.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." even if this person was "that" merchant the boy mentioned, Fraudrin was not fool enough to believe it right away, he needed proof.

"Are you sure? Great sire? I offer exotic wares! Said to be unique of all world. Miracles, even the gods' envy! Weapons, capable of slaying the very heavens, armor that can protect from the fires of hell. Elixirs which gave you the might of the gods. Anything you wish! You only need to pay the appropriate price!"

With a move of her hand, a significant number of wares revealed materialized from nothing!

Gold, majestic weapons, jewels, elixirs — everything in order appeared on the ground by the mere movement of the robed trader.

"Hmph!" Fraudrin felt a great deal of power radiating from the items. Each piece capable to hurt even the highest class of demons, protect from the mightiest Goddess, worth more than anything in purgatory!

 _"What wondrous items!"_ Even looking at them, he was sure even Prince Zeldris would stop here to browse amongst the swords showcased here, yet, what caught his eye on was not all of this, but the two items laying not far from him.

"What!? How!?" Fraudrin's eyes almost jumped out from their sockets, immediately turning his head at the strange trader.

The stone tablet that was the lock and the key that was the snake/dragon-shaped sword handle laid on the far side of the collection, offering themselves to his care.

"You damn bastard! You were the one who stole them!?" his dark power immediately emerged, lashing out in dark tendrils. "Hand them over now! And you may see the coming of a new age!" a dark mark appeared under his eye, signifying his demonic origin, an enormous pressure descended on the area.

"Oh! So you are interested! Hmm! Very good! Very good! Good Sire!" the trader applauded him, not intimidated in the slightest by the appeared presence.

"One of my contacts said a man of your stature would wander here sometime, interested in the wares I offer. But if you are so violent, well, in that case. I will take my things and offer them elsewhere. Maybe to the giants? Fairies? Or humans? I heard there is a Sorceress called Merlin! She seemed to be pretty interested in such little trinkets. She is surely up to our dealership! Or the young king of Camelot? He is inexperienced, easily swayed by the promise of power! The power that can protect his friends from the impending dread." the beggar looking merchant was on to move her hand, and a few items already swallowed by darkness, disappearing in the nothing.

"Wait!" but suddenly, her hand stopped, grabbed by the man directly.

Fraudrin's grasp could easily pulverize the bone of anyone, but strangely, he could barely squeeze the petite hand of the girl. It was like he squeezed an unimaginably sturdy metal fiber.

"Oh! Good Sire! That's not how you treat a pretty lass like myself. So unbecoming! This is how the knights of this kingdom act? I am sorely disappointed!"

Fraudrin was astonished how easily this being pulled out her frail arm from his grasp. Whoever this person was, he needed to be careful while dealing with her. His expression hardened right away, glaring down at her.

"Are you the person that boy spoke about?"

"Oh! So you are still interested? Very good! Very good! But please, be a little bit more civilized, refrain from hasty acts. Two sides, up to some barter, should discuss the terms in a civilized manner." she played with her fingers, clasping them together.

"What do you want for that tablet, and that old handle?" Fraudrin simply ignored her antics, pointing the items he wanted right away.

"Hmm! Right into the middle! I see! You have good eyes, Sire! Those items are worth a great deal! Said to be able to open a "coffin", which releases the new dark age in this world!"

"What do they cost?" Fraudrin started to turn, frustrated.

"Don't worry; I happen to offer a very good deal." the girl chuckled amusedly.

"It is really cheap. Cheap! Cheap! Cheap! It only needs your cooperation, consideration, contribution, and of course, honesty!" she opened a finger after each element on the list. "My contractor is quite interested in working with your clan to further his endeavor. So, he sent me to further his interest!" hissed the girl strangely; Fraudrin just watched her suspiciously.

"And what if I refuse and destroy you instead?" he offered with a smirk, expecting a challenging answer so that he could dispose of this pest.

"Oh my! Oh my! So crass! In that case, the curse placed upon the items teleport them away at the moment you close your hand. Scattering them in the wide world, maybe not even this realm! You would be hard-pressed to find them in your lifetime.."

"You are bluffing!" at least, he really hoped so. Fraudrin really had enough of chasing these items all-around under all these years.

"Care to try? It must be quite frustrating. All those years, the tablet and the handle a hand reaches away. Yet, you can't finish your work because you just can't collect the ingredients in one place! Tch! Tch! Tch! How frustrating…" like you want to cook a good meal, but lack the unique ingredients that make it more delicious? She had no idea! Fraudrin knew it too well.

"How dare you!? I am Fraudrin of Selflessness! One of the top fighter of the Demon Clan! How dare the likes of you…!?"

"If you don't like the deal… then you can go away. Other customers are interested in my wares. Go! Go! Sod off! You are holding the line…" the trader just waved him away, like he was not interesting anymore, but looking behind his back, there were no other people around.

"What line?" he muttered.

"I see, you are still reluctant. You believe this is some trap. I understand. But it's not! It is just a simple pact. A pact any normal person…" or devil "...would make. But you know what! To sweeten our deal, you can even get these two trinkets!"

The girl chuckled sweet, snapping her finger, and from the darkness, the remains of Hendrickson — still itching, barely alive, only a damaged head, kept alive by the dark tendrils attached to it — and a bottle that contained a red liquid emerged.

"As a bonus! To cement our agreement, I'll throw these two in for free!"

"Are you demon!?" yes, it felt a little bit different, but Fraudrin recognized the technique of his people. The ability to store items in the very darkness itself.

"Hmm… Maybe yes, maybe no! But let's discuss that later. It is not important to our deal. The important thing is… Just for now, as my first customer of the day, I offer this deal to you! The remains of a fallen holy knight, on the verge to lose himself to the demonic corruption, and the red essence of the disciple of the goddess clan! It can be all yours! We only need to seal the deal!" the shady merchant held the items by the materialized dark tendrils, offering her small hand to Fraudrin.

"You only need to shake, and your wish comes true. Your clan will be freed!"

Fraudrin didn't like this, not at all! These items! The appearance of these items was too timely. Something was very wrong here.

"What is your request for all of these?" He needed to be careful, for demons, pacts were quite dangerous. But even so, he couldn't risk the threat of the girl. If the lock and the key were teleported away, the resurrection of the demon clan would be delayed once more. Maybe for another millennium, or longer.

"So, are you up to the task, "dear customer"…? In that case, the price is quite generous." she jumped up, spinning playfully, her robe moving with her.

"What do you want?"

"As I mentioned, my master requires your cooperation, consideration, contribution, and of course, honesty. He is quite interested in working with your clan to further his endeavor."

"And what is his endeavor, if I may ask…?" the pseudo holy knight asked carefully, his expression hard.

"Nothing negative that may affect our contract. I assure you." and the trader answered just as mysterious and noncommittally.

 _"Dangerous things."_ Mused Fraudrin, considering all of this. _"But it matters not…"_ he laughed deep inside, knowing defiance was meaningless in the face of the commandments and the demon king.

 _"Once my kind released, no one can stop us! We will eradicate everyone! If this small morsel tries to deceive me, I will simply destroy her!"_ after all, who would dare to oppose the might and magic of the demon king, and his enforcers, the Ten Commandments?

"Very well. I accept your proposal, the items, in exchange for your price. Though, I can only offer an audience with the Prince of Demonkind. What happens after that, it is only up to you and your "master"…"

"Ah! Splendid! My heart is fluttering in joy! In that case! Let's make a deal! Let's make a deal!" _Let's make a **[Pact]**! _The figure hissed under her breath, stretching forward her frail little hand. Deep in thought, Fraudrin failed to notice the special emphasis put on that single word.

 _"There is nothing in this world that can oppose us! After our release, not even that traitor Meliodas and the four archangels can stand in our way!"_ Fraudrin offered his hand in exchange, shaking the scrawny arm of the strange trader, smiling all along in triumph.

And in the next moment! 'Hiss!' a strange symbol burned on Dreyfus' hand, so deep, even Fraudrin felt the symbol's very essence invading his demonic soul.

"What is this?" he watched the mark strange, pulling his hand away suddenly. "What have you done!?"

"Just a small precaution, in the case you try to defy our contract. As you know, verbal contracts are just as valid as written ones. And my contractor hates to play with the unknown."

Inspecting the mark for a few moments on the back of his hand, Fraudrin found it strange and utterly alien, never having seen such a symbol before.

 _"No matter, a small pact in exchange for our triumph is nothing!"_ In the worst case, he will use his commandment to overwrite the effects of the contract. Like he did a few times in his lifetime, this was nothing!

"Very well…" she beamed smugly under her hood.

"The pact is sealed. I hope you will be satisfied with the result, great customer." the figure bowed deeply. "No mortals, gods, or demons can break our pact anymore. Now then, take your prize! Enjoy it the fullest." " _While you still can..." she thought to herself._

Snapping her fingers, except for the four items, every other piece disappeared, pulled back to the nothingness by dark tendrils. Only the lock, the key, the vial, and the "sacrifice" were left on the scene.

"Our kind will reward your contribution." Fraudrin snickered smug, several tendrils of darkness appearing from his body. "So, what can I call you, our new "ally"?"

"You can call me…" and the girl removed her hood, revealing a beautiful girl with dropping green locks of hair, but what was the strangest thing about her, that was her slightly pale, blueish skin, and the grotesque skull she wore as a crown "Regina, Regina Chao…"

A new age came that day; a new pact formed between dark beings. Endless darkness released from its long slumber. Free from its shackles, first, for three long millennia, the demon clan had been released from its eternal prison.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Kingdom of Camelot: The same day:**

"Huf! Huf! Huf!" 'Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!' her breath was haphazard, heart throbbing in her throat, about to burst in her developing chest.

"D-Did we manage to get rid of them?" she asked fearfully, eyes wide and filled with uncertainty, gazing around the area.

Hiding in one of the alleys, she evaded the constant patrols of Camelotian guards and holy knights for around a day. All along, not sleeping a moment, but hiding like a fox, chased from one hole to another. She was starting to get seriously exhausted. She would not be granted a moment of peace, it seemed, as another squad of guards approached the alley she was hiding in.

"Shit!" she swore, and like a rabbit, little red riding hood — aka Aida — sprinted once more.

"Hey, you there! Stop! In the name of the king!" her only advantage was her speed compared to the armored knights, and of course, the limited number of Holy Knights stationed in the city. However, there was one more thing that gave her advantage.

"Can't you do something!?"

Raising her elaborated sword she received from her "master," she glared at it, almost like she expected the tool to speak to her.

[Hey! Hey! I may be a sentient item, but I am no miracle-worker! I have a limited amount of mana, and I'm using it to cover your tracks against that Sorceress! She is pretty insistent on finding you, you know?]

"Still…" she bit her lip, jumping in a hiding place, and the guards ran past her.

"Where is she?"

"She disappeared into this alley!"

"Quick! This way!" and thus, the guard squad ran past her, once again losing her trail.

In all seriousness, if not for her excellent orientation skills and her new "companion" projecting the map of her surroundings in her head, she would have lost her way long ago and got caught.

"Can't you just point the way out? Or, I once read a story about a sorcerer who could teleport. Can't you teleport?"

[Can do…] the weapon answered bluntly, and the girl could practically feel the ornate sword rolling its eyes.

"Then why not?" the girl asked again, annoyed. In all seriousness, she was really pissed off by her new weapon's attitude. It was like he knew the answer for everything, but refused to share any crucial information with her every time she asked. Only answering: [Can do…] or [Would it change anything if I told you?] And the most annoying! [Heh! Where's the fun in that?]

Her weapon bestowed upon her by the new master was really sarcastic, cheeky, and, most of the time, straight up blunt about his opinion.

It wouldn't be a problem, as the girl was already accustomed the people saying their opinion straight in her face. Mostly the kids — but from time to time, even the adults themselves. Still, in times like this, she expected her new "partner," to at least to share every bit of critical information with her.

[Look, kid… I can do it. But it would be like openly advertising our position to everyone. That witch is really insistent finding us since she lost our track in our refugee camp! This is the second city we stopped in, and her magic still trailing us close behind!]

"And it wouldn't have been easier to just leave the country right away?!" she snarled, peeking out from the corner.

[We are… if you would have a map you already recognized, we are heading towards the border of the Kingdom of Liones. We are only stopping in towns from time to time to get you some food, and those strange smelling herbs you wanted to get your hands.]

"I need those herbs; I need them for my medicine," she explained, making the sword hum in understanding.

[Still, aren't you fat enough? Those orbs on your chest too big compared to your age. It's all fat! You obese lass! Why you need that much food? I understand the medicine part, but food? You, humans really have an inefficient body.]

"You little!" the girl almost threw the weapon on the ground. She was not fat! She was slender!

"Tch! By the way? We came from Liones…" the girl made the weapon remember, annoyed by her companion's constant prattle. "Why are we going back? There is nothing there to go back to. We should concentrate on finding the answer to the master's question. Try our luck in a different country."

Yes, she remembered it clearly, the riddle Eibon gave her:

 _"Answer me then, why do you want to become my Acolyte?"_

Such an easy question, yet, she couldn't find the adequate answer the man was satisfied with, and now Aida felt somewhat shameful for herself, for being even farther from the actual answer.

"I made such a wild guess, yet, he was satisfied with neither of them. And even now, I am no closer to the right answer." smiling sourly; she looked at her feet."What did Lord Eibon mean…?" she mumbled quietly, still trying to guess.

[Eh! Are you pondering about the thing the old man said again?]

"Are you reading my mind?"

[I don't know, am I?]

Hearing this, the girl just furrowed her brow; she really hated it when the sword did this! It was a blatant disregard of her privacy.

"Stop it!" she snarled, heading down on the road while pulling her dull hood deeper in her face.

[Well, it is a lot more useful than simple verbal communication. And hey, it's not as if having a crush was wrong. But really? For an old geezer like Eibon? You are quite the pervert, girl!]

The girl's face went red right away, squirming at the sword's words. "Uiii!"

[Hehehehehehe!] and the sword just laughed, likely savoring the embarrassment of the girl.

"Shut it!"

She knocked the sword on the wall, gritting her teeth all along as the two left the city.

[Augh! Hey! By the way, turn left here.] and thus, the sword instructed the girl where to go, leading her out of the city.

It took around one more hour of constant evasion before the two managed to leave the city. A few more hours to find a place most people may only call a "cave." A damp place rarely visited by anyone.

"Hah!" after lighting a fire, the girl rested her back on the wall, inspecting the sporadic meal she managed to steal.

"Only this much, for so much hassle…" before her, neatly prepared and spread on a rag, was some black bread, and a few apples. Indeed, all of this was a few days' worth of food. And though she should be satisfied with this much as back in her village her family fared no better. She was strangely hungry now, more so than ever before.

"I am so hungry…" 'Grr!' Her stomach growled, signaling it to indeed be true.

[If you could steal better, then you would eat better. Makes sense no?]

"Just shut up!" she barked towards the sword left near the wall, grabbing some of the bread and stuffing it into her mouth.

"I never learned how to steal, how should I know how to do it properly!?" indeed, since she left the refugee camp, her life was a constant struggle. Heading towards her destination, she was even forced to steal some food; else she would starve. The continuous travel took a toll on her.

 _"Also, in some way, it is like my metabolism increased quite a bit…"_ being her parents were alchemists, she learned one or two things about the human body, and as such, was more knowledgeable than the rest of the children in her age.

[Well, if you would prepare some food before leaving, you wouldn't be forced to steal. Though, maybe it is the fault of that witch. Any moment later and she would catch us! Whoever is drawing her attention away, we really need to thank them.]

"Do you think it was Master Eibon?"

[Eh? Who knows? The old man always worked mysteriously.]

"Why do you call him an old man, by the way? From his voice, he is not one!" it was strange for the girl. Judging from his voice, Eibon was quite a young lad; she imagined him a little bit older than her deceased brother.

[Eh… because I was created by him. Compared to me, he is indeed older.] the sword explained simply, and it was the truth, though, according to Eibon's lore, he was "way" older than any may imagine!

"So he is not only a master magician but a craftsman? What a wonderful a man…" the girl's emerald eyes twinkled in adoration, looking up at the ceiling as she imagined herself by his side.

[Eh? Right… whatever.] And the sword only shrugged, feeling weirded out by the girl's response and the images coming from her head.

In all truth, the weapon felt himself no special at all, as he knows well his limited capability compared to those masterpieces his creator could create through his creation magic.

[Hey! What are…?!] he was suddenly grabbed by the girl and raised uncomfortably close to her face.

"Tell me more about him!"

[Well… Ummm…!] Now, it was confirmed, the weapon felt himself entirely uncomfortable held so close to the girl. And though most men would be elated held by a girl this way, he was still a sexless tool, animated and sustained through tier magic, he has no sex drive at all and felt uncomfortable when someone rubbed him to his/her face.

[I don't really know much. I was created not long ago; after all, I was only bestowed the information I absolutely need to function.]

Hearing this, the girl's expression reverted to its crestfallen state, absolutely not satisfied with the answer. Then, in the next moment, her eyes once more filled with akin of a longing light. "Still. He made you! Surely you know something! Please!" The girl was on the verge of a breakdown, her eyes teary.

The people of the village looked at her and her family with eyes of suspicion ever since they moved there years ago. She had very few people to connect and befriend.

And then, the tragedy happened!

After losing her parents, she lost her brother too. Moreover, the few friends she managed to acquire in her years spent there were also killed during the raid.

 _"Whatever Chief Duncan said… we were never well-liked."_ yes, even as a child, she recognized the way the people watched her and her family. And after losing those precious to her, there was nothing that could make her stay or bound her to the place.

Basically, she and her family were the outcasts of the village, even after helping them with their alchemy; the villagers always watched them suspiciously.

The only person who offered some care and compassion was Eibon himself. Offering a chance to rise higher. Yes! He was the only person who really offered some advancement, instead of the false sympathy she had always despised.

[Sniff…]

"Are you crying?" she asked, blinking surprised.

[No… sniff! I just caught a cold.] The sword gulped, still speaking in her head, trying his best not to sound too soft.

"You are lying! You read my mind again!" and the girl pointed it out right away.

[But your story is so heartbreaking! Never considered writing a book?]

"Idiot!" throwing the sword against the wall, it fell on the hard ground. "And when I thought I could have a little bit of privacy! You ruin everything!"

[Augh! Hey!]

"Tch!" and she simply scowled, even pulling her upper lip up to reveal her whitish teeth. "Stupid scrap metal…" she started to gnaw on a piece of black bread, offering a sour expression.

Reluctantly, but she must admit, she didn't quite understand why Eibon bestowed her this weapon.

True, without his help, she could not possibly get away from the refugee camp, not speaking, avoiding that Sorceress and her servants who were after her the whole time. And she was excluding the fact the weapon served as a guide.

Where to? She had no idea! But at least she had a goal, and steady confidence, the item created by Eibon would lead her down on the right path, and help her elude captivity long enough. And this was more than adequate for now — considering her "dead-end" situation.

 _"When I asked him, he just answered: [Hey! Little lady! I just follow the thing you fleshlings tend to call "instinct." Where it leads, I have no idea. But I am sure; it will lead to our goal!]"_

Hopefully, their journey would point towards some answers, rather than another dead-end.

 _"We've been wandering for days, hijacking carts and traveling from city to city…"_ it was the second reason from the three why they stopped near the cities, and why their way was so slow: One to get some food and herbs for her, two, to get some info, and three to avoid any kind of exposure.

"It was bad enough when they almost caught us a few times…"

Recovering the herbs she stole, she grounded them into fine dust, pouring some of the content to the already boiling pot of water, the rest, she placed into a small leather pouch. It was a small kettle, barely enough for two people, but was useful for anyone traveled around, as it was easy to carry and hide in her pack.

"Ah! Finally!" she smiled, and the small cave soon filled with the scent of herbs.

[Ugh! Disgusting! What the heck is that!?] Even as a sword, he found the smell quite ghastly.

"Some medicine needed for my medication. It helps with my immune system…"

[Smells more like poison! You really drink that thing!?]

"I had to… this is medicine, after all. And medicine usually tastes sour." yes, the little bit her parents taught her about alchemy stated this. Though, this was not always the case.

[Whatever you say…] and the sword just rolled his mental eyes, shrugging on the statement. But in the next moment. [What the…!?]

"Does something happen?" and as she asked this. "Agh…!" the black bread held by her delicate hand fell on the ground, dread washing over her.

"Wha-What is this!?" she literally shuddered as the dark presence washed over her, filling her with fear, dread, and horror.

[Something really evil and wrong just resurfaced in Liones at this moment.] And her companion just muttered. [Unfortunately, our way leads to precisely that way. Of course, we can simply turn around or wait, gather some info before heading down to the pit of doom.]

Albeit, this was a good idea and was very tempting considering the dread and nauseous bad feeling managed to get a hold on the girl. She was resolute about her goal. If she flees now if she refuses to face this obstacle, how should she request to be the apprentice — or as he called, the acolyte — of his?

"If I fail to solve such an easy task if I can't even comply with the first requirement to become worthy someone like Lord Eibon! Then all my life worth naught! In that case, I can simply march on my death!"

She had nothing to lose! Parents and friends were dead, her village treats her like a pariah, and she would be damned to waste her time being a simple girl, settling once more, being the fuckbag of someone — even if that someone is a noble, or the king himself.

No! The first time in her life, she had a steady goal! A goal she strived to reach! And she would be damned, letting it slip away from her grasp! Such a chance, no one should waste! Not when offered by someone like her "future" master!

"Even if it means I need to make a deal with the devil. Even if I had to dwell in the deepest abyss, I would be more than happy to do so! I will not become a fodder who disappears in the unwritten pages of history!"

[Damn girl, you are very determined!] Her companion chuckled, still laying on the cold ground. [Hah! Well then! In that case. I can't do anything but assist you with the best of my ability. After all, if his candidate would die so soon, the old man would surely melt me down! Hehe...]

The weapon just chuckled uneasily but just imagining it filled him with some kind of uneasiness, almost akin to fear.

"Thank you! Counting on you."

[Sure thing…]

"I never asked, but how should I call you?" yes, even after several days traveling together, they had never introduced one another. She had only called him sword, and the like.

[For now, you can call me Gryphin. Hope for fruitful cooperation, partner.]

"Likewise…" and she just smiled warmly, picking up the weapon once more. "So, where are we going tomorrow?"

[As much I hate it, my ping pulls me towards Liones. So, we are heading towards Liones. The new pit of darkness… as I will refer to it from now on.]

"Very well…"

Maybe neither of them was aware, but a strange being watched them from the entrance, hidden by strong concealment magic. For appearance, just a simple eyeball with two bat wings. Yet, what made it distinct from other floating eyes was the small bob of cut hair settled on the top of the ball.

"I found them! Lady Merlin will be so proud!" the eyeball almost cackled in joy. "Finally! The great Orlondi finished his task! Finally! As she promised, I can receive some real blood, and not just insects!" he almost spat in disgust. He really hated those insects Merlin always fed him.

"Finally, I can regain it…!"

His monologue stopped suddenly; a dark presence appeared behind the eye. So dark, it swallowed even the rising moon.

"Tha-That…!" trembling, the eye turned around, just to come face to face a person… no! It was more of a being. It was like a two-dimensional shadow that had suddenly entered the third dimension! Endless dark. Its silhouette demonic and menacing, with sharp fingers protruding from the end of its digits, with eyes are glowing menacing venom green.

'Slash!'

"Aghh!" yet, before the claw reached him, the eye disappeared, teleported away by a magical macro his master set. Only the echo of his scream reverberated through the landscapes, making the girl look towards the entrance.

"Wha-What was that!?"

[Maybe just a wolf. Sleep tight, we don't want unnecessary visitors.] Answered Gryphin, and the girl just nodded. Finishing her modest meal and medication, then retired for the day. Tomorrow, a long journey awaited her.

She didn't even suspect, but a certain Sorceress gained vital information that day.

"Well then, dear Orlondi. What can you report today?" the sultry sorceress held the eyeball in her hand, questioning her guinea pig about the happenings. But before she could say anything more, her eyes widened, a dark wave reaching her.

"Impossible! The ten commandments!? Who freed them!?"

What conclusion will lead, you will know in time.

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Eight: Pollen Garden** **「第八形態** **:** **花粒園パレン・ガーデン** **Daihachi Keitai: Paren Gāden** **」** **:** A substantial barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most potent attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which has the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately

 **Acid** **「腐蝕アシッド** **Ashiddo** **」** : A corrosive power that eats away at the enemies flesh.

 **Dark Nebula** **「暗黒の環** **(** **ダーク・ネビュラ** **) Dāku Nebyura; literally "Black Ring"** **」** **:** A dark void expands outwards from Hendrickson, completely destroying anything caught within range. The force of the attack was great enough to devastate the surrounding area and incapacitate any caught within its wake

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, the second part of the chapter (in this case, you could even call it a double chapter :P)**

 **I hope it was for your liking!**

 **The next chapter comes when it is ready (and when I have the mood to write it XD)**

 **RnR!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Send a PM if you have a question!**

 **If you are interested in donating a few bucks, I set up a Pay Pal, send me a PM, and I will send you the availability. :P**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Good day! Goodnight! Safe travel! Safe sail!**


	12. Last Sunset Before the Great Darkness

**by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread by the Gang of Drunken Idiots**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and for giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Last Sunset Before the Great Darkness**

* * *

"Get that wood up here! I want a break before tomorrow's celebration for the kingdom's birthday!"

"Shut your trap!"

"Just yesterday, I thought for sure the world was ending!"

"I always thought they'd been framed."

"I can't believe the legendary Deadly Sins actually did that!"

"The reason we can have the celebration is that those people risked their lives to protect the capital!"

Day and night, the workers did their job diligently, restoring the destroyed homes of the people. It was hard but honest work, and someone needed to do it.

Watching them, a boy stood on the walls, smirking, under his blond curls, his blue eyes peeked.

"Hmm, so much for the demonic threat…" Drake muttered, chuckling, turning his head towards the devastated manor. _"According to the locals, that hill housed the Manor of Merlin…"_

That Sorceress was strange; ever since meeting her, Drake suspected she was planning something. Her shady smile, that light in her eyes. Eibon didn't like it at all. Her voice made him remember his own nature of a schemer, which made him remember the people of his past profession. Oh! She reminded him too much of a stock agent, or worse, a politician!

 _"Ohh! Just my kind of woman."_

He smiled in himself, already trying to figure out what she plans.

 _"Surely, she is up to something. Let's hope it will be an exciting match."_ Eibon had not much information about her, a thing he intended to change in the near future.

"Hmm, what do you ponder, my young friend?" In the next moment, King Bartra stepped by his side, watching the young man curiously.

"Your Majesty…" he bowed right away, giving the proper respect to the king.

Albeit, he knew the power difference between him and everyone else around; he still wanted to collect information. Acting reckless was the quality of the foolish and overconfident, and he always considered himself neither of these. Not all-knowing, but definitely no fool or overconfident.

"There, there, my friend. You do not need to bow to me. After all, you and your companion saved the kingdom." Bartra smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder with a friendly smile.

"You overestimate me, your majesty. As the saying goes, the right person in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. It just came to the situation, Scarlet and I were in the wrong place, at least for the opponent."

"Hahahaha! What a splendid quote!" the king embedded this quote in his mind, it was indeed a splendid saying and quite fitting, considering how things played out.

Indeed, if not for Drake and the young Scarlet being the right place at the right time, they might have more losses; worse, it is possible the whole kingdom fell to the hands of Hendrickson and the traitors.

"Not mine, though…" Drake also chuckled. "The merits belong to a mysterious person."

"I see… may I know his name?"

"He just calls himself the G-man!"

"G-man?" Bartra raised his brow perplexed.

"Yup! That's how he calls himself."

"I see, what a strange name." the king wondered, just who calls himself that way? Even imagining the person made his head spin.

"By the way… You look a lot better, Your Majesty, if I may say this. Lady Merlin's treatment was successful?"

The king's expression darkened right away, the aura of fear and dread surrounded him.

"It was… that bad?"

"Don't even ask…" Bartra started to sulk, sobbing quietly.

"Ok…" Drake felt some kind of sympathy towards Bartra and some distaste towards that otherwise attractive person. " _That woman… even her gaze was dangerous. And why does she disguises herself as an adult? This makes no sense!"_

The passive ability of his eyes allowed him to see through illusion or shapeshifting effects. He still saw Merlin as an attractive adult lady, yet, he detected it was false. _"The outline of her true form of a small girl, quite funny if you think about it."_

According to the legends of his world, the advisor of Arthur was an old, wise wizard. A Sage with an aged appearance, That's how he was mostly depicted. Yet, compared to that, she looked like a voluptuous adult woman — a little girl.

 _"She either lies about herself being Merlin, and the real one is still hiding. Or this_ _world is really_ _messed up!"_

Shrugging, he sighed. He just can't find out.

According to Scarlet, she didn't lie. Still, someone as legendary as Merlin should be able to deceive him easily.

 _"Alas, Merlin and Arthur in the game were both hidden bosses that needed five-party worth of players to put them down. Here, I had no idea what's the case. Let's hope they are not mythical threats…"_ that would be the worst-case; they could annihilate him in a short time.

"So much destruction…" his attention returned to the old man on his side, Bartra muttered, watching over the otherwise proud capital of Liones.

"Hendrickson brought great destruction. I was so blind! I should have never sent them to that place!" the king muttered, clenching his fist as he remembered the most likely cause of the fall of the once-proud knight of his kingdom.

That cursed hole remained after Danafor! He was sure, Hendrickson and Dreyfus found something there. Something, which led the once honored, and kind knight towards cruelty, and destruction. It was his fault! He willingly took the blame for himself!

 _"Poor king…"_ Drake just sighed; he didn't need to read the king's mind to see; he really cared about his people. Such people were too good to rule, wasting their kindness on others.

"I am sure; you did everything you could, King Bartra."

"Thank you, my young friend. Still, the knowledge that all my efforts were in vain, still hurts."

Drake just hummed. Leading a country is hard; he would never want the responsibility for doing so. It was more like a curse than a blessing whoever bore with it.

"So, what are you and your companion planning?" taking strength on himself, Bartra turned to Drake, awaiting a hopeful answer. "If you remain in Liones, a Holy Knight appointment and a noble title are the least we could give to you. Our people owe a great deal to both of you."

"Oh, your majesty. We are just humble adventurers. What would we do with a noble title, less becoming knights?"

Drake glanced down on the streets, spotting Scarlet carrying a huge and sturdy beam, the people around all watched flabbergasted how a frail maid like her could even move such a sturdy piece of wood. The maid just now walked with Diane, the two conversing about something.

 _"Hmm, shrinking magic, the same that was used under the tournament? Possible."_

"Hmm, what a pity. My dear daughter, Veronica, told great things about you. She really hoped we could sway you." the king leaned closer, whispering. "You know, the look she gave you, and her blushing refers to something… come on, son! You don't want to disappoint a young damsel, do you?"

"Hmm, your majesty, don't say you want to root me here with your daughter? Are you willing to give her away so easily?" yeah, it was apparent; the king was somewhat desperate to gain new knights for his country. Worse, the elite forces of the nation were either injured or dead. Against Hendrickson and the transformed demonic knights, many fell.

Many died during the accident; the battle and defensive power of the country fell considerably. It would be no surprise if other nations would attack them just now. Trying to recruit strong people like Drake and Scarlet was the obvious course of action.

"Ohohoho! That's not my intention!" Bartra suddenly started to caress his beard, offering the look of a sly old man. "Just saying the obvious! The girl would be sad if you are gone. She said you are good with a sword, and according to Griamore, you have the prestigious amount of strength and magic power to back it up! Just what a Holy Knight needs! I just say I wouldn't mind you becoming her sword instructor!"

"Right…" Drake offered a flat expression, finding the king's attempt quite weak. "It will not work, though… your majesty. It is quite obvious what you try to do here."

"My! My! Wouldn't you blame an old man for trying to recruit strong people to his kingdom? It is the duty of every ruler, after all. Protecting his people and guaranteeing their wellbeing. Don't you think?"

He didn't even try it to cover it up!? What a tactical old man Bartra was! Now considering it, Drake was wrong! The mantle of the ruler fits him just right!

"Hmm, that may be true. Still, to try to recruit people you barely know? We are like spies from another country. Coming here to dismantle order from inside. Never thought about that?"

"Are you?" Bartra raised his brow, glancing at the blonde teen curiously, nonetheless smiling like a fox under his abundant beard.

"Am I?" Drake smirked back, seeing this, Bartra can only sigh in defeat.

"Honestly, young Drake. You and that girl don't seem to be that kind of people. You came to our aid despite the dangers. Despite how our soldiers treated you first, this is saying something." Also, Bartra's talent whispered no danger from the two. Their future is foggy, true, but he glimpsed no bad thing about them.

"So, if this old man may ask. Where did the two of you come from? If it would be the nearby countries, I am sure; we would have heard about two talented younglings like you."

"You are really curious, your majesty?" Drake deadpanned doubtfully.

"Well, you said I trust people too easily. In that case, I need to collect some information, no?" Bartra chuckled amused.

The cheekiness of this boy really pleased him. Yet, two can play the game; Drake also enjoyed this little chat with this person.

"Hmm, I suppose, that's true. In that case, I can tell you one or two things about us."

"Go ahead…"

After humming, Drake told their cover story. Growing up in a different kingdom, coming to this continent to trade and adventure, nothing that may betray their origin.

"Ohh! A different continent!" the king's eyes shone, even imagining traveling through the endless expanse of water intrigued him.

"Wait!? You didn't even know there are other continents out there?"

"Well, we suspected there are… we were just too divided to try an expedition. Always defending against the threat going against our borders, maintaining a stable army. It is not that easy…"

"I see…"

"But I suppose you two were not the only ones to come here. Am I right? Traveling through that expansive amount of water, it would be impossible alone. No?"

"Yeah, there were several ships. All sunk in a great storm, most likely only two of us survived. A huge sea monster also attacked, swallowing everyone that fell into the water."

"What a sad story…Sniff!" the king placed his hand on his shoulder. "Losing so much, in an alien land. If you two need anything, just say. Sniff!"

 _"IS HE CRYING!?"_ the old man teared up, hearing Drake's story. It was really a scary sight!

 _"I didn't think it was that sad?!"_

"Ehh, I mean, it is not that bad. Not as we have anyone on the other side. Really..."

"My! My! What an intriguing story…" in the next moment, a familiar voice of a female hit their ears.

"Oh! Merlin! Drake-kun just spoke about how he and Scarlet came to our kingdom." recovering a handkerchief, Bartra wiped his eyes. "It was very sad. I even teared up hearing it."

"I heard of it, indeed an intriguing story. Can I borrow him from you, my king? I have several things to discuss with him. One mage to another, naturally."

"Oh, of course!" the king nodded, caressing his abundant beard.

"In that case, later, Drake-san. We shall chat more. I am intrigued about the lands you came from."

"Naturally."

"Shall we go into a more appropriate place?" asked Merlin, and the teen nodded.

"Show the way, my charming lady," Merlin smirked, hearing the affirmative answer, snapping her finger and teleporting them both.

…

As fast they disappeared, the two reappeared on the hill settled not far from the capital, the same hill the bar named Boar Hat settled.

"Ah, we are back, again..."

"Hmm, indeed…" the woman nodded sly, walking towards the open door.

"You know, if you wanted to speak, we should go to a more peaceful place. This bar is quite noisy — and their food is poison."

"Fufufufu! I am aware. Still, it has its own charm. Haah! At least the drink is good."

"Uhu…" Drake can only deadpan; this woman really is strange. "So, I suspect you brought me here not only out of a few good drinks. I offer you the information, but I request the same. Everything equivalent of exchange, after all."

"Of course! Indeed a wise catchphrase." using her heel, she turned to the shorter man. "I brought you here to heal Elizabeth," she announced, not even trying to keep it as secret.

"How do you know I can even heal her?"

"Well…" she chuckled. "You are a goddess, no? Your kind taught the druids how to do so."

"I am no woman." Drake deadpanned, giving Merlin a hard time. Honestly, she almost groaned.

Her expression right away turned sourer, like she didn't expect this comeback. True, that ticking eye only held for a moment before her face returned to its expectant, smiling expression.

"I mean, you are from that clan. You should know how to do it, no?"

"Hmph! I never said I am!" Drake huffed, turning his head away. "It was all you who hypothesized such a thing. But if you want me to heal her, fine then, I have a few things in my pocket that can solve the issue."

"So willing now. I suspect you want something in exchange."

"You are a confusing woman, why do you even ask if you know the answer?"

"I like to tease people…"

"Fufufu…" Drake chuckled. "Don't worry; the first one is free. Albeit after that, I will charge a premium."

Merlin only smiled, behind that grin unfathomable secrets lied. But it didn't matter; it just makes the game more exciting.

…

"Oi Drake! What's up?" Meliodas, like always, was behind the bar, and strangely, despite the awful food, this bar was always full.

 _"I wonder how they still function…"_ it was a question, even Eibon can't answer. Despite his business experience, even he can't explain this unfathomable phenomenon!

"Oi there! Where is my scrap!? Ban! You bastard! Don't make the food so good, or I will get nothing!" Hawk, miniaturized but carried the same temper, barked towards the backroom.

 _"So, after the little one died,_ _he was reborn_ _from that black chrysalis which remained after his body. Very interesting."_ Drake and everyone else saw as Hawk died on the battlefield. After his body, only pig-shaped black coal remained. Yet, not long after Hendrickson was "flicked" away, the black shell broke, and a small Hawk emerged.

 _"Honestly, I never expected that kind of rebirth technique. It was a quite amusing sight, yet, I somehow felt disturbed seeing It."_ yeah, it was like a plant burst from the ground. That darkness that actually hit the small hog did not actually killed him, but started some kind of transformation deep inside the little animal.

 _"Indeed, some kind of chaotic energy started to resurface in his system. And look at that, someone is watching…!"_ Drake smiled friendly, waving to Hawk and Meliodas.

 _"Whoever you are, I welcome you to my show. Fufufufufu."_ for a moment, on the other side of the channel, the person watched the boy shuddered. A bad feeling started to permeate the Demon King, a sense; he hadn't felt for over three thousand years.

"So, I see everything is the same." Drake looked around. "Still, I wonder how people can stomach your food? You almost poisoned me last time." Drake was honestly scared that time, despite his immunity to poisons and diseases, he thought he was poisoned. That's how bad Meliodas' concoction was!

"Shishishishishi! Ban took out the kitchen duty from my hand. He can't bear my perfect creations to spread."

"All that scraps… I am so hungry!" Hawk sniffed, immensely hungry, even his stomach mirrored this statement.

'Grrrr!'

"We just gave you a whole bunch of food. Eat the scrap that fell on the ground. That's why you are here." Meliodas deadpanned cleaning a mug.

"But that was a few hours ago! Since then, nothing! Since Ban is cooking, nothing goes waste! I am hungry!"

"There, there, Hawk-chan…" in the next moment, Elizabeth came out from the kitchen, patting the little pig after placing the order on the nearby tables. "Eat some pie." putting some freshly baked meat pie before the hog; she smiled angelically.

"Oi! Don't make the pig eat the pie! That's for the customers!~" from the kitchen, Ban roared, also coming out, wearing what looked like an apron; the text 'Boar Hat' emblazoned on it.

"I thought you said; the princess is still unconscious." Drake, aka Eibon, glanced at Merlin, raising his brow questioning.

"Hmm, I never said she is still unconscious. Only she needs healing."

"She seems fine to me." of course, Drake knows, the Princess was exhausted. She most likely only used as much power on herself to be able to get up.

 _"Angels and celestial creatures able to use their power to hasten recovery. It would be strange if she can't do it."_

He assumed she didn't do so because of her nature; she was too nice to waste her own power on herself. Very nice, people most likely love her, but in battle, it was an immense disadvantage—a thing he can use if it comes to a real fight against these people.

"She is exhausted; unfortunately, I have no magic to heal her completely."

"I-It is fine, really, Lady Merlin. I manage. I-I just needs some rest, and I will be ok once more!"

"She is right, Elizabeth." Meliodas' expression darkened for a moment. "I told you to stay put, to rest. Yet, you didn't listen to me. You left me with no choice." Meliodas' expression honestly scared Hawk and the princess, making them both back for a moment as Meliodas walked out from behind the counter.

"… but to ask Drake's help! Please, can you heal Elizabeth's exhaustion? She is too stubborn to do herself."

"Guh!" All that build-up was wasted! For this? Meliodas was really bad at this.

"I-I am fine, really… ugh!" the princess suddenly stumbled forward, barely holding herself together.

"No, you are not." Drake walked closer. "Hmm, it seems. Simple exhaustion…" the player made a quick deduction, using a skill on the girl. "Rest would solve the issue. But it seems, you rather want to hang out with Meliodas, am I right?"

"Ah… Sorry." the princess laughed embarrassed. "Sorry for causing trouble for you."

"Hmm, no problem, princess. I live to serve." Drake reached forward; his hand disappeared in the darkness. A sight, people in the establishment-backed from.

Most thought they were too drunk, watching their drink and pushing it further with disgust. They drank enough for today. They already hallucinated!

Albeit, Meliodas, and Merlin raised their brows. This technique was too familiar for them.

"Wha-what was that!? Your hand disappeared! Then they appeared again!?"

"Aren't that… a demonic ability?" yes, Meliodas remembered, his race also possesses a similar ability to store things in the very darkness itself. It cannot be denied; it was almost the same!

"Demonic?" Drake just chuckled. "It is simply an item storage magic, allows me to store items in a different pocket dimension. Handy for people in my profession."

Meliodas sighed, relieved, for a moment, he feared his kind found him again. Worse, one of them escaped the seal and came for his head!

He knows Drake for a short time, but he helped them when the time called for it. He rather not kill him if possible.

"Interesting…" Merlin chuckled. Dimensional manipulation was quite a high-grade magic. And this boy only uses it to store his "stuff"? She started to get more and more curious about where he came from.

"And what is that you are holding!?" Hawk asked, walking near them. "Is that wine? Do you want to make the princess drunk?"

"Someone said booze? I am in!~" Ban leisurely volunteered, smirking as ever. "Oh! Hey, bright eyes! ~ You brought some new booze? ~ Let me try it! (snatch)!" In the next moment, the vial appeared in his hand. "Well, shit! This looks like blood! This makes me remember Edinburgh. Well, no matter! Drink it up!" popping down the sealing; Ban drank the potion.

"He didn't even know what it was, and he drank it?!" Hawk asked, scared, not sure the man was sane at all.

No! This Ban guy was nonsense; he realized it at the moment they met. Why does Hawk even tries to find the reason behind his acts?

"Guuuu!" Ban's body curled in an unnatural pose; his muscles bulged for abnormal proportion for a moment — Like something inside from his back, want to burst out. Then, silence! The only thing Ban did was remaining silent, his eyes all wide, spacing out for a few seconds as he processed what happened.

"Ban! Are you alright?"

"Si-Sir Ban?"

Ban hugged himself, glowing green for a moment, his muscles pumped a little bit, almost like he was pumped up with energy.

"I FEELING FUCKING GOOD!~ LIKE I WOULD BE REVITALIZED! DRANK FROM THE SOURCE AGAIN! WHAT IS THIS STUFF!?~" he pointed to the now empty glass, grinning intensely.

"Mmmm… simple restoration potion. Low grade as it is. It can heal wounds and restore stamina. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" Drake was confused; the moment this Ban guy drank the potion, his body like a flare flashed up.

For his senses, it was like the magical healing of the man's body gained a new level for a second.

"It was fucking good! Give me more!~" Ban grabbed the Drake, raising him, drooling, staring in his eye.

"I have limited supply, and it cost a lot. I will not just give it away. For the princess, that's fine. But you? According to my best knowledge, you have your own healing factor. It would be wasted on you."

"Tch! Spoilsport…" Ban dropped the teen, walking away, slightly offended.

Sighing, Drake draw out another potion, giving it to the princess.

"Drink it; it will rejuvenate you."

Unsteady, the princess glanced at Meliodas, who just nodded encouragingly.

"Ohhh!" as she drank it cutely — only a small sip — right away, the girl felt a lot better. The same green radiation washed over her, all her stamina and strength returned!

"Haah! Haah!" she breathed deep. "I-I, thank you!"

"Don't worry about it." Drake nodded, smiling. It was just a minor restoration potion, barely restoring ten hit points, he had more than a thousand stacked in his inventory.

 _"Yeah… I am quite a hoarder."_ it was sad but true. His inventory was full of useless stuff; these people might consider legendary artifacts, still, for him, was a low grade or even meaningless things.

"Now then, Lady Merlin. You wanted to discuss magic. Let's discuss magic. I am curious about what you can offer."

This "Merlin" seemed to be a capable woman who knows a great deal about this world. If he had a chance, he would rather not misses such a conversation.

"Hmm, of course, let's take a seat, I pay for the drinks. But before that, may I have a sample from that potion? I am quite curious about how it works."

"Nope! As said, having limited supply from it. It is quite expensive back home."

"I can pay you whatever amount you want. I am sure, as King Bartra's court magician, he will give me the sources needed for my experiments. More importantly, an experiment that can potentially help people."

In the far, Bartra shuddered, feeling someone unsavory mentioned his name out of a not so kind reason.

"Pass, Lady Merlin. By the way, I thought you are King Arthur's advisor. Aren't that right?"

"Hmph! An individual like myself can advise two kings at once. I was never a person who limited herself when it comes sources to milking kingdoms from their treasury."

"Ah… poor father." Elizabeth and the knights around smiled bitterly, hearing the court magician's cold words. It was evident; Merlin was merciless when it comes to her experiments and expenses.

"So, what do you say? A vial, in exchange, I can provide whatever you wish. Power, position, all will be yours! Legendary artifacts from my collection! You can choose whatever you want!" Merlin offered her hand, but the boy just shrugged at her offer, chuckling pleased.

"Nope! Sorry! If you want the stuff, you need to squeeze out from Ban. He will regenerate anyway…" at least, that's what the analysis of Scarlet said. To actually have a chance to put that man down, they will need to use anti regeneration abilities or spells that can kill or eradicate souls.

 _"Yeah… his body might be "immortal." His soul? Not so much. We have plenty of tools to take care of both of things."_ he even has an idea to simply replace his soul with one of the spectral beings he can summon, then like a puppet, ordering the being to control the fleshbag like a marionette.

Not only will he gain an immortal soldier, but a spy too.

 _"That guy is nothing we didn't encounter in YGGDRASIL."_ regeneration was not a new thing. It can be overwhelmed, or using anti-regeneration skills can be turned off entirely!

"Oi! Merlin! Don't you dare!~" Ban warned, but this only earned a dangerous smile from the Sorceress. "Shit! I rather go back to the kitchen; this place starts to have a weird atmosphere." With that, Ban retreated into "his" kitchen, not wanting to be near Merlin one minute longer.

"I-I is coming with you!" captain scraps followed close behind. Despite her being a fellow boar, she really freaked him out. Her smile was just scary!

"So, where do you want to discuss?"

"Here should suffice."

"You want to discuss magic, in a bar?"

"Why not? It is cozy enough, no?"

Drake just shook his head, shrugging.

"Aside from that, I don't think many people will understand the things we will speak about."

"Is she think we are stupid?"

"Yeah, I think she said just that…" the people started to discuss it, some grumbling, and some smiling bittersweet. Indeed, most would never understand a thing the greatest Sorcerer often spout.

"Shishishi! Well, we indeed can't understand your gibberish, Merlin." Meliodas laughed, confirming what everyone thought; Elizabeth can only smile bitterly.

"Fair enough." Drake just smiled, finding the woman funny. Yet, staring at her golden eyes for a moment, all he can see was infinite hunger. What she hungered, he can only guess.

"So, care to bring something to drink, Meliodiafu?"

"Sure thing!" gave a thumbs up the blonde, preparing some strong ale.

Thus, the two magic casters started to discuss! What else but magic, of course! Confusing a great many people who tried to steal an earful from their conversation.

…

Meanwhile, in the city, two people faced each other. Both are offering a blank, unmoving expression.

"This is scary!" whispered Diane.

"I know!" King answered unnerved.

"They are doing this so long! They are not even blinking!"

Near them, sitting face to face, Scarlet and Gowther sat, staring at each other for a long time. Unblinking, not even moving an inch.

"You are not human…" stated Scarlet, earning a nod.

"I don't know what you are…" continued Gowther, making their spectators look at each other confused.

"Huh?"

"What are you? I can't read your mind."

"Just a servant. You?"

"Doll."

"What are they speaking about?"

"I don't know?" King and Diane were utterly out of the picture with these two.

"Do you like books?"

"I record every data my sensors pick up. My data banks contain a great amount of information."

"Exchange?"

"Exchange."

"What the hell are you two speaking about!?"

"Exchange…" Gowther answered simply, turning to King, his face like always, blank.

"Right, why do I even ask?" King mumbled, almost offended.

Thus, the day continued as such; the restoration went on with full-blown. The heroes spent their deserved rest the best they can. It was the best, as soon, expansive darkness will descend on this world. A catastrophe, even King Bartra's ever-expansive divination, can't see!

That night, as the presage of the great catastrophe, beautiful fireworks lit up the sky, cradling the kingdom and her people in the illusion of false security.

 **In the next day:**

"I am not wearing that…" Drake stated flatly, watching the fancy suit the royal tailor-made. "Anyway, why do I even need to participate in that award ceremony? I barely did anything."

"Father insisted. You will participate! That's it!" Veronica shrugged, annoyed. "Besides, that contract still stands. You are under my command!"

"Actually, that's not true." caressed his chin the man, correcting her. "If I remember it right. The contract only states to find your sister, bring her back, and protect her from harm. As well, your protection under the incident. Being there is no direct threat anymore. We can simply state, the pact is concluded. We have no direct responsibility to obey your whims or commands. Princess…" the man's cocky grin never faded, making poor Veronica tick.

"Yo-you!? This is a great honor! You can't just refuse! Father will be offended! You don't want to insult the king, do you? I can order the holy knights to take your head in that case!" she thought she got him, oh how very wrong she was!

"Oh! How very scary!" Drake snorted. "Either way, after speaking with King Bartra last day, he seems to be a nice guy. He is not likely gets offended by such a minor thing."

"Tch! Fine then! Father insisted on handing you the reward after the celebration. As well as giving it to the Sins and your "maid."

"In that case, I attend. But I am not wearing that!" he pointed at the fancy suit. The hell he will wear that "thing"!

"Tch! Fine then! The nobles will not be pleased, though." Veronica bit her lip. Deep inside, she really wanted him to wear that suit. She herself chose it. Didn't he like what she chooses? She was slightly offended! No! She was "deeply" offended! She knew what was fashionable! Ok?

"Hmph!"

"Haah! Fine!" Drake snapped his finger, and an elegant black suit materialized on himself. "Satisfied? Princess…?"

"No! Now you look like a butler! Change it!" Is she ever satisfied with anything? Drake started to think, nothing too good for her.

"Aren't you treating me like that?" and the boy just answered flat. At that exact moment, the Princess's face hardly can be redder or bigger.

"Tch! I don't care anymore! If you want to make a fool from yourself looking like a butler, then do so! I don't care anymore!"

 _"I don't know what she is speaking about. Back home, this suit would fit fine on any occasion."_ The other such suit Veronica offered was just ridiculous; it would rather befit a clown than a gentleman. _"But I suppose, people had a twisted taste back then."_ indeed, every age has its quirks and fashion gimmicks; the middle ages were not better.

His own world was no different. People of this world most likely find it frightening. More so, dreadful seeing how polluted and overpopulated it was. Street orphans dying before the eyes of working people was a daily occasion. Not speaking, one can't really go out without breathing apparatus.

 _"Still, I will never understand women. Wonder how Scarlet is doing."_ Elizabeth and her sister said they go out with the girls, trying new clothes for this occasion. Eibon only hoped they will not ruin his creation.

 _"Well, let's hope for the best… still, I wonder why Veronica didn't join them?"_ instead, she pestered him. It was actually worse!

"Tch! Fine then! I just go with my usual clothes!" annoyed by the behavior of the princess, he simply changed back to his hooded coat, putting his hands in his deep pockets. Who cares about this celebration, anyway? He just wanted his reward!

…

A little bit later, a great many people gathered on the courtyard of the castle, Knights lined before the common people and nobles, giving place to the celebrated heroes in the middle.

All seven — Or better said, all four sins, the mighty Captain of Scrap Disposal, and of course, the two unknown figures — Drake and Scarlet — gathered before the king to receive their reward and medal of honor.

"Hmm…" Drake only raised his brow as he looked around.

"Looking for Ban and King?" inquired Merlin.

"Shees! What are that two up to?" Muttered Diane slightly uncomfortable, wearing her new body fitting cloth Merlin made her.

"Hmm, yes. It is strange they are not here." Noted Drake. Albeit, one of his greater Shadow Demon already following them, he suspected where they are going. _"According to my scouts, they are heading towards the Fairy King's Forest…"_

According to his sources, that forest was burned down entirely in the past and relocated later.

 _"Wonder what made it grow so fast. I need to visit it later…"_

"Gnaw! Gnaw! Gnaw! Gnaw!"

 _"And that pig is still eating?"_ Glancing on the side, Hawk was full-sized once more. He was definitely not a normal boar, that was evident. No boar can eat so much and grow that fast!

"Milord Hawk, we are facing his Majesty if you don't mind…" Merlin called his attention, smiling mischievously.

"I don't mind!" and with that, he continued to eat, not even caring if the king himself awaited him to stop.

 _"Yeah… what answer I expected?"_

In the next moment, the king cleared his throat, calling the attention of the people.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, the knighthood of Scraps…"

"Scraps Disposal…" Elizabeth whispered, helping out her father.

"Yes! The knight of Scrap disposal. And of course, Scarlet and Drake. Our new friends from a distant land. You protected the kingdom from a terrible threat, and so I am here to commend your efforts with a medal of honor."

 _"Why I feel this will not end well…"_

"I object!" Meliodas shouted, stepping forward.

"Just as suspected…" Drake sighed, earning a grin from Merlin.

"Now! Now! Sir Drake. The day just started."

"Aren't you supposed to get back with Arthur? Such young folk tend to be reckless left alone."

"Oh! Am I that bothersome to you?" the sorceress only chuckled low, but it was enough to tick off the player.

"You know what I mean…!"

"Arthur is a smart boy. He will be fine without me for a few more hours."

"Haah! Who are these three anyway?"

"Oh, those?" Merlin smiled as she glanced at the three-man who appeared so suddenly and started to converse with Meliodas. It seems they had something they wanted to prove or more like ascertain that their kingdom is in the right hand.

"Platinum Dogedo. Diamond Deathpierece, and Platinum Waillo." Merlin recalled their name, inspecting them with great curiosity.

"Hmm, I see…"

Drake also gave a look at the three arriving men. Two taller, and a dwarf-like with an abundant mustache and thick chest beard. _"That guy is almost like a dwarf from YGGDRASSIL…"_ at least; he looked like one. Without a proper beard, he might add. Truly unfit for a dwarf! " _Still, according to my info, no dwarf race present in these lands.'' That_ meant, this was a simple genetic defect.

"And they are?"

"The Pleiades of the Azure Sky." notified him, Merlin.

"Let me guess, another order of holy knights?"

"Exactly." Merlin nodded. "They were posted in a remote location under the events of the Capital; thus, they can't do a thing to help against Hendrickson."

"I see…" Albeit, measuring their power level with a quick spell, they couldn't do much against the "former" chief holy knight. Just like the rest, they would have annihilated if stood against that man.

"Are they serious? Now they are dueling?" Drake sweatdropped, seeing the tall black-haired man — Platinum Dogedo — trying to attack Meliodas. Said "trying" because he can't even get close or even touch him.

Nonetheless, it was a "gracious" act from Hawk, allowing Meliodas to fight in his stead after measuring the man's power.

"Magic: 290. Force: 470. Spirit: class: 860."

He did so with a strange magic item attached to his ear — Barol's Evil eye.

It was certainly an interesting item. Fortunately, it can't penetrate the passive anti-divination barriers Drake and Scarlet possessed. They would be in serious trouble and would own a significant amount of explanation if it would do so.

According to Merlin, Hawk's power level was around 3000! – Divided by 100.

Nonetheless, the mighty Captain of Crap Disposal seemingly was unable to make the complicated operation of division, thus, thinking himself the strongest around — graciously offering Meliodas the chance to fight in his stead as a result.

"How very nice of him…" Drake can only mutter.

"Hey! Drake!"

"Yes? Mighty Captain?"

"What's your combat class? I can't measure you, and that girl!" honked the living ham, blinking at the two curious.

"Hmm, indeed. We can't measure you two." Gowther adjusted his glasses, tilting his head.

"Wait!? Are you familiar too with Barol's Evil Eye?" Hawk questioned, confused. He didn't saw that eye-shaped medal on Gowther. Thus, he was unable to depict the doll already equipped by it.

"I am already equipped with it!" Gowther announced with his hands on his hips.

"Equipped?"

"Captain Scraps: Magic: 0. Force: 25. Spirit:5." thus, Gowther told him the hard truth, shattering Captain Scraps dreams and hopes!

"Owaaa! Yours?! Combat class 3100?!" shouted frightened Hawk. "How come an indoor type like you surpasses my Combat Class!?"

"It would be hard to fall short of your combat class of 30…" answered calm the doll, yanked by the round hog violently.

"IT'S 3000!"

"What are you talking about?" Diane leaned closer, hearing the two prattle.

"Diane… not you too!" once more, Hawk's eyes widened. "3250!?" Hawke wanted to faint; it was too much.

"There, there…" Scarlet patted Hawke's head. "There is nothing to do with it. Train hard." Offering a thumbs up, Scarlet cheered captain ham.

Inspecting Merlin was useless, although, Hawke did so anyway.

[Combat class: 4710!]

It was even worse.

"I-It can't be! Everyone's exceeding my own Combat class of 3000!?" it greatly disturbed Hawke.

"Well, you are still stronger than an average human, Mighty Hawke!" Drake grinned, honestly entertained by the little pig. Maybe he should take him as a pet. Scarlet was undoubtedly fond of him, that much he recognized.

"Yo-You just shut up! Why can't I inspect your and that girl's stats anyway!? Show me! I want to know someone is weaker than me!"

"That's the secret of the magician." Drake moved his fingers like he would wave a spell. "Sensitive information better left hidden."

Merlin just smiled, suspecting such an answer, nonetheless, glanced in their direction. It was indeed strange someone hiding their combat class.

Albeit, combat class, measured when calm was only a rough measure of a person's battle potential — as it can change depending on the effort of the individual or skill — Still, she never saw someone hiding it, less, someone was able to do so against such a basic, yet, a potent magic item like the eye was.

" _But thinking of it, it is indeed wise doing it."_ hiding it was indeed wise. The enemy, not knowing your battle potential, can easily underestimate you. Or even overestimate — Making a blunder or unnecessary steps that may prove fatal under the fight.

"Huh?" Hearing this, Diane just blinked.

"Anyway…" Drake and Scarlet looked at each other for a moment. Now, as Drake watched Scarlet, the dress the girls chose to her really fit his servant — albeit she complained, saying she likes her maid uniform better, she wore it nonetheless.

"The reason why you can't see my Combat Class is fairly obvious. Don't you think?" he looked at Hawk, smiling smugly under his high-collar.

"Hah?" the people around just blinked, not understanding what the man says. Merlin struggled to make her smile more humble.

"Mighty Lord Hawke! Don't you know! Your overbearing presence simply is too much ours to appear. We are simply too insignificant compared to you! You are too, shining!"

"Hmph! As expected!" Hawk huffed proudly, pushing his chest forward. "Just as I said! This eye is not working as intended! No one is surpassing my mighty of 3000! Merlin! Please, give a normal item next time!"

"You know that's not true…" whispered Diane, offering a flat expression.

"Let him have his fun. He died, no?"

"I suppose, you are right." and with that, it was not mentioned again — At least before Hawk.

In the end, the black-haired gentleman — Platinum Dogedo — was miserably beaten by Meliodas. His hand was simply broken and knocked unconscious. He can't even touch the Captain of the Sins once.

"Well, it seems the match has ended." with the expected result he might add.

"It seems so…" after Drake, Scarlet muttered.

"Wow! The captain is so cool!" Diane's eyes shone like a true fan; seeing her captain in action was always a great joy.

"N-no way! Meliodas is incredible…!"

[Magic: 400. Force:960. Spirit:2010.]

Hawk measured and sweated nervously. No! This eye must be faulty! He needs to request another one from Merlin.

 _"Well, his current state is still weaker when he went berserk…"_ Drake concluded. But he was well aware; brute strength can often be substituted with technique and tactic. It was even more true in YGGDRASIL MKII!

"Next?" Meliodas made an inviting motion.

It seems he found no challengers that day. After this, the Pleiades apologized, leaving the court humbly — dragging away their unconscious comrade — seeing enough of the strength of the Captain to dare to entrust the protection of their King to him.

Nothing much happened after this, Bartra is handing the medals and the money to the Sins, Drake, and his companion — allowing Hawk to access the royal kitchen whenever he wants.

"Are you sure you can't say, Sir Drake? The Kingdom needs strong Holy Knights. You and Scarlet would fit well."

"We are sure, Your Majesty. The land is big, and we are mainly adventurers and traders. An adventurer, most importantly, a traveling merchant can hardly practice their profession, no?"

"Fufufufu! I suppose you are right." The king laughed, nonetheless pitied the fact the young man and his companion did not accept his offer.

"Nonetheless, come back at any time. You two are the friends of Liones and her people. You are welcomed here at any time."

"And our services are always open." Drake flinched a gold coin to the king; it was engraved with a strange dragon symbol. "I hope the treasury of your kingdom contains enough coins to pay our services when the time comes."

"Certainly. But, what is this?" the king raised the strange coin. He felt it was entirely constructed from magic.

"Concentrate, channel magic through it, and we will know we are needed."

"I see! Very handy indeed! It will come in handy soon…" Bartra muttered, expecting a great tragedy will happen soon.

The dark omen signing the start of the holy war not lessened, but became much clearer, signing the coming of an even greater catastrophe!

That day, Drake and Scarlet left. Where their way will lead? Only the oracle knows. Nonetheless, they might meet the Sins sooner than expected. In a different setting. Under different circumstances.

 **Scene Change: Zuhur Gorge: 150 miles east of the capital of Liones: A day later: Night:**

"Finished with the preparations?"

"It can start at any minute…" Dreyfus glanced down at the sitting figure on his side, still finding her quite mysterious.

Honestly, he had no idea who or what she was. Maybe a demon? Indeed not human, that's he was sure. Certainly, her dark powers resembled his kind's own. Yet, somehow, it was different. If he could guess, more, sinister! More ancient and primordial! Almost like the demon king himself!

 _"However hard to imagine it is, that's the case…"_ he squinted his eyes slightly, watching the scene below.

Now, as everything was prepared, his people finally can rise!

The world will tremble in their arrival!

The traitor will earn his rightful punishment!

That was his dream! That was his goal.

 _"Three thousand years! For this moment! I will not allow anyone to botch it! I will not allow anyone to stop us!"_ his clenching fist recognized by the girl with the hood, earning a subtle grin.

"Excited?"

"Just mildly…" he smiled, trying to suffocate his want!

Dreyfus… no! Fraudrin was right to be excited! Not because of the fact, soon he will see his fellow Commandments again, but for the anticipation of his hard work paying out.

Demons, as such beings do not often work together. Most were the rivals of each other, striving to reach higher and dominate their own kind!

Yet, in times like this, when it comes to the punishment of the traitor, even they worked together! Under the watchful eyes of the Demon King, they worked together without complaint!

Strong rules and dominates. That was the rule of their kind!

"It starts!"

Hendrickson restored to his demonic self — after Fraudrin used his own black blood to restore his body — stood once more, down in the gorge, before him floating the "key," the "lock," and the "catalyst."

Unfortunately, Fraudrin can't do the ritual himself. Even he, one of the Ten Commandments, would be purified if he would do so. Thus, the only way to actually do it was to convince someone to sacrifice himself willingly.

 _"Poor, poor fool Dreyfus. Scream as much as you want. You can't stop him now!"_ Sometimes the man he possessed was really an annoyance — always complaining and screaming in his head. Yet, in times like this, he enjoyed his suffering — savoring it much. His relentless try to wrestle back the control to his body honestly was amusing in this situation.

All for naught, of course, as he was a simple human, and Fraudrin was one of the elite of the demon King, the original owner of the body had no chance to win this mental rope pull.

"With smothering embrace and kiss like shackles! Release your minions! Release those whom you hold in bondage." albeit, the language Hendrickson chanted was ancient, Fraudrin completely understood it. **"BREAK THE SEAL ON MY MINIONS!"**

Immediately, a huge wave washed over the area, a tear in space appeared, the ritual finally started!

"Yes! Yes! The preparations for their release are now complete." the demonized Hendrickson was elated, spreading his arms, watching the opening portal.

"Haah! Just as suspected…" Fraudrin mumbled. "Now, the problem begins."

"Hmm, what do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted?" the girl in rags, glanced up at him, blinking confused.

"You may not know, but the opening of this seal has a backlash effect on us, demons."

"Oh! Care to tell?"

"They are…"

 **"OH! SHINING DROPLETS THAT HARBOR THE GODDESS'S POWER…"** Hendrickson threw the vial to the portal — acting as a catalyst —the goddess blood accelerated the process immensely, making the hole in space-time spout divine energy all around. The moment it happened, the gateway immediately gained volume and size!

 **"BREAK THE SPELL OVER THE EVIL ONES."**

"Purifying…" Fraudrin raised his arm, protecting himself from the holy particles rained towards them. The green-haired girl was unaffected, simply sat on his side.

"Oh! I see!" she grinned.

"Guahhh!" Hendrickson immediately started to suffer from the amount of divine energy assaulting his body, basically melting under pressure.

 **"GUUH! FROM THE INFINITE CHASM! FROM BEYOND OBLIVION! FROM ENDLESS SLEEP…**!" yet, he pushed it through, continued his chant despite his demonic body started to get purified and suffering more and more injury.

"How impressive determination!" Regina Chao grinned, materializing a dome of darkness around the two of them.

Fraudrin only inspected with mild curiosity. "How effective barrier… Still, it would be best to retreat. If we not…"

"Don't worry, great customer. Nothing can hurt us here! Not gods, not demon lords, not mortals and their pesky seals." she grinned, and Fraudrin can't help, but his instinct started to scream.

Fraudrin tried to leave the barrier, keeping a safe distance from the event, but he was unable to do so.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?"

The girl just smirked, her slit eyes meeting Fraudrin's own as he raised her close to his face.

"Oh! Would you want to leave before the show even starts? Now! Now! Why are you so hasty, oh, Great customer! Fearing for your life?"

 **"Kah! Guh…! I… WILL… REVIVE… THE DEMON… RACE…!"** a ray of intense and thick holy light shoot up from the seal, cutting the sky in half, devastating everything around.

"Guuuh!" Fraudrin dropped the girl, forming a cocoon of darkness around himself, expecting the explosion to disintegrate the thin-looking barrier around them. "You damn brat!" he roared in rage.

 **"BE GONE! OH, FOUL CURSE! AGGGH!"** and thus, Hendrickson finished his chant, and therefore, darkness profound once more come to this world!

With the Ten Commandments released, what awaits Britannia? The demon clan rules the world once more, or there is hope to stop them?

What malicious plot the mysterious Regina Chao waved? What she really wants? More importantly, what was Eibon's intention to allow this dark act?

Is he just evil, or his plot deeper than one may assume? What he wants?!

All come to light, in time!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Other stories took my time! :P (literally)**

 **This is the first part of a double chapter, I hope you will be satisfied with the next coming part. (released soon)**

 **If you have questions, please send a PM or review. I answer as soon as I can! (If you have questions, make an account please and send it that way so that I can answer you)**

 **Safe sails! Good day! Good night! Stay safe! Stay home! Be aware of Mr. Corona!**

 **In the Next Chapter: Darkness Returns! Camelot doomed? What will the Ten Commandments do now as they returned?**

 **You will know in the next chapter!**

 **Stay safe until then!**


	13. The Return of the Commandments

**by oblivon2991**

 **Proofread by the Gang of Drunken Idiots**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and for giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai) owned and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **The Return of the Commandments**

* * *

'Flash!'

The place where the chasm gaped replaced with a vast crater, only leaving purified Hendrickson, the key and the shattered seal intact and untouched.

"Are we alive?" Fraudrin looked around once more, seeing the blurry, translucent barrier around them still untouched, unbroken. Not even a crack, just the transparent thin darkness that surrounded them.

It was flabbergasting to even imagine it, but the purifying effect that may possibly able to overwhelm the elite of the demon clan was unable to even effect that thin barrier of darkness that protected them.

"Just what the…"

"Oh! So little faith in my services! Should I be offended?" joked the girl under the hood, her smile widened considerably.

"Are you mad!?"

"Am I? Or just certain such minor purification ritual can't penetrate my barriers." the girl's smile disappeared, almost like she was offended such minor thing can harm her. This made Fraudrin tremble in his boots for a moment! She was a real monster; it cannot be denied anymore!

"Just… what are you?"

"Regina Chao…" the girl said so uninterested, then sighing disappointed. "I thought I said to you. My contractor is interested in making contact. That's it! Letting you die just now is against our interest, and our [Pact]…"

"…" the man just watched her. He tried hard to dismiss the bad feeling welled up in his gullet, yet, even as a member of the ten commandments, he can't help but be wary of her.

"Go now, your friends await you."

"Ri-Right…"

Thus, Fraudrin descended, dismissing Hendrickson, who, although regained his humanity, allowed catastrophe to set foot once more in the realm of mortals.

"Hehehe… so predictable." Regina grinned, seeing ten figures approaching Fraudrin. Strangely, they let Hendrickson flee. An interesting choice, nonetheless, is not surprising knowing what Fraudrin said. That human he inhabited really affected him greatly.

"Well, well, well… who thought? That human he inhabits has so much influence over him. Oh! How weak a demon can fall…"

"It's been a long 3000 years, comrades!" Fraudrin welcomed his old comrades down in the crater, most-watched him with a completely neutral expression. Some were glad, and some were angry — he delayed so many years with their rescue.

"Heh? So 3000 years? We've been locked up for a pretty long time. If we had been living, as usual, we'd have died three times by now!" the red armor-like demon muttered, his tone carried some echo.

"Oh, interesting. So these demons have a limited lifespan? Poor creatures…" Regina grinned on the edge of the crater, finding the concept of a limited lifespan an alluring prospect.

Demons in the abyss all have infinite lifespans, not bound by the prospect of time! To actually be bounded by time? She had no idea if she should laugh or cry how pitiful these demons were.

"Fraudrin, is that a human body you have there?" a slender female coiled around by darkness — like a snake — asked surprised, even blinking seeing such an odd thing.

"Hmm! Indeed. It is pretty easy to use body. Very handy." answered the Commandment proud. Thought, for Regina Chao — who listened to them subtly — it was more disgraceful and disgusting than anything in existence!

To rely on mortals to carry your essence? To weaken yourself by them? True demon lords never should lower themselves to use a human body! It is just frail and weak. Disgraceful and disgusting!

"By the way. Why were we the only ones that got to escape?" the young "boy" with androgynous features asked. It seemed, some octopus-like tentacle surrounded his body.

"Unfortunately, I didn't have enough Goddess Disciple blood as needed to lift the spell completely. Sorry."

"It is still strange. Aren't there supposed to be more Fairy and Giant around?"

"Hmm, you are right." The man with the French mustache reacted to the words of the blonde lady — who had worked out body, and her modesty basically only covered by her darkness. "Indeed, there are not many of them remained."

"Hmm, indeed, you are right, Monspeet. In the battle 3000 years ago, they lost a considerable amount of strength, as did we. The ones in control of Britannia now are humans."

"Humans?" the girl with pink hair asked, her expression almost entirely uninterested. "The most fragile, short-lived, and degenerative of the five races."

"Hey, Fraudrin! You were the only one who escaped the seal, right? What's taken so long!?"

"I have been, hindered, Galand. A lot of things happened, and I only awoke a short ten years ago. There were some obstacles called the Seven Deadly Sins that got in my way."

"You mean… Meliodas?" the until now silent demon prince asked, offering an awfully sour expression. His eyes and hair like an abyss, infinite black.

Everyone's expression went grim in an instant, recognizing the name of the traitor.

"That name…"

"Oh! You are so comfy!'' Before anyone could say anything more, the dramatic moment suddenly disturbed by the mischievous voice of a young girl. "I was bored by your conversation, so I thought I come closer to inspect you all." her voice whispy, slightly lisping, resting on the broad chest on the only person who laid on the ground.

"What the…!?" Galand and the rest immediately turned towards the voice. Recognizing a small figure in the hood and an all ragged body cloak laying on the chest of the silver-haired Commandment.

This man, laid in the ground, was eerily familiar; if one looked at his face, he resembled the Meliodas from the wanted poster. To be exact, he looked exactly the same!

"Estarossa… on your chest…"

Estarossa didn't bother, just closed his eyelids, smiled like it would be no bother. "It is fine…" he answered only as such. It was almost like the dare of the girl amused him.

"Who are you…?"

The girl didn't answer the question of the demon prince, only turning on her stomach, moving her legs up and down, eyeing Estarossa.

"Demon-chan, are you… an angel?" 'Sniff! Sniff!' "Yes… definitely, I smell divinity suffocated under all that darkness. Fallen angel? Maybe, or forcefully converted? More likely." she muttered, making the Commandments around look at each other confused. "I like you! You are so strange! Want to be my pet? I promise I will keep you just right!"

"Is she serious?"

Estarossa's smile widened even more, finding this little girl quite amusing and cute. "I like you…" he patted her head. "You are funny."

"Hey! Brat! We asked you something!"

"Galand! Wait…!"

Galand raised the "kid," pointing the edge of his halberd against her throat.

"Well, how would you like to die?"

"Don't kill her. I want answers…"

"Lord Zeldris?"

"How do you get so close? We didn't even feel you? Who are you?" his eyes squinted, demanding answers. There was no way a simple kid managed to get so close without getting noticed!

"Lord Zeldris, let me explain!" Fraudrin sweated, stepping closer. Albeit, he would not mind if Galand kills her — as she already served her purpose — he felt something terrible would happen if she accidentally dies, or they attack her.

"You know who she is?" Zeldris questioned Fraudrin with a raised brow.

"Ye-Yes… sh-she was the one who helped me free you all. Without her, you wouldn't be free."

"This little snot?" Galand snorted, not so much amused as he inspected the child. "I shit bigger than her. Can I kill her? I am famished now! Her soul would be a fine appetizer."

"I want a bite too!" The lady with the pink hair offered an awfully wide grin, almost of a snake.

"Demons of this world are interesting." yet, despite a blade was aimed at her throat, the girl was not scared. Not at all, more so, she found all of this boring. "You little!"

"Galand, stop! I want to question her! Fraudrin said she was the one who helped us recover. The least is to listen to what she wants." The demon prince was reasonable. Not accidentally, his father appointed him as his enforcer.

He was open to suggestion, but merciless when meeting opposition, sparing no one who stood against his father's demonic will!

"Haah! Finally, someone sensible. It seems not only buffoons are around."

"Little shit! Who do you think you are!?"

"Just someone who makes deals…" she stuck her tongue, pissing the Commandment of Truth even more.

"Now, would you kindly put me down?"

"Or what?"

"Or something awful will happen. Hell will be a nice place to say." the girl offered an unnaturally wide grin, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"Hah! As If I believe…" Galand just scoffed. But she didn't lie.

It was impossible before the Commandment of Truth! Galand's commandment would have turned her into stone at the moment the lie left her throat. She either believes nothing can happen with her—with all her heart — or she tells the truth! Fraudrin feared it was the latter.

 _"I fear, I made a mistake bargaining with her!"_ Fraudrin, the first time since long started to suspect, he may make a mistake making a deal with an unknown entity.

"Let me go, or…"

"Or what? Little shit? Will you kick me on my shin? How scary! Hahaha!" the old man laughed heartedly.

"No, in fact…"

"Guah!" in the next moment, the little girl kicked Galand on his face, throwing him far, deforming his helmet completely. As he flew, he left a massive mark in the surrounding.

"On your face… I kick you on your face." Regina patted herself down, adjusting her cloak. "Your subordinate lacks respect. Teach him, or I will…"

"And who are you to say that?" Zeldris was now honestly starting to lose his patience. Disrespecting a commandment equaled disrespecting the Demon King! They were his elite force, after all.

"Guaaah! You little…?! I will destroy you!" yet, before Zeldris can continue his speech, Galand returned, fuming with rage, his face distorted from the simple kick, raising his halberd to behead the girl.

 **"** Our eyes don't meet… **[Kneel.]"** It was like the small girl spoke in many voices, in many directions, echoed all around! It immediately made Galand follow the simple command, basically throwing him to the ground with full force!

"Guahh!" and immediately, Galand fell on his knee, the immense pressure cracked his armor, his struggle making it even worse, opening wounds wherefrom his block blood started to pour.

Only his head raised, to meet the girl's slit eyes that looked down at him.

"That's where our eyes meet…"

He can't move! Not an arm, not a finger. His body did not respond. It was like something exerted forced control! It was like he would be the presence of the Demon King once more!

"Damn you! (CRITICAL OVER)!" Galand's body swelled up, becoming more muscular, for a moment, it was like he managed to raise himself an inch. But it was all for a notch! At that moment, Regina started to smile.

"Admirable try, but all useless… **[Know your place!]** "

Galand was once more thrown back to his position, even with his innate ability activated, his struggle was useless.

As he looked up again, something akin terror started to fill his gullet.

"Just… what the hell are you!?"

His instinct screamed at the moment their eyes meet! It never happened before! Not against the four archangels! Not when he faced the demon king! Not when he challenged Meliodas! It was an entirely new feeling! Fear! No! Terror so profound, it felt otherworldly!

Whatever was this being, she most likely able to squash him like a bug!

It cannot be denied! A true monster stood before him; the small, frail body looked like a giant now!

All around, the others did not move. Feeling if any of them try to hinder the girl's act of discipline, they would end the same way.

They were weakened, just returned after the long hibernation. Somehow they instinctively felt, even if they attack all at once, they most likely will be beaten merciless in their current state!

Zeldris, however bad his pride had been hurt, had to admit this. Now, there is little he can do.

"Hahaha… not a speck of hatred." Estarossa muttered, glancing towards the girl with a broad, yet somber, sleepy smile.

"Galand?" Melascula raised her brow, finding the powerlessness of her companion slightly odd.

"Wh-Who the heck are you!? Monster!"

"Please let our comrade go. This was enough of demonstration…" in the end; it was Zeldris himself who broke the ice. Finding it intriguing, someone with her stature managed to beat Galand. Even weakened, he was monstrous compared to most beings. More so, she was able to command him like some puppet.

"Please forgive me. This was unsightly, but dogs need to learn their place." she glanced back at the beaten up red armored figure, watching him somewhat amused. **"[You can rise now…]"** she commanded once again.

"Guah!" yet, as Galand tried to rise, he collapsed on the ground. He felt like someone beat him so bad, he can barely move his limbs.

"Interesting…"

In a way, this kind of control reminded Zeldris to his own commandment, except, this forced people to obey, they know well what they are doing all along.

" _This makes it even more sadistic…"_ his commandment of Piety at least makes people think they serve willingly. But this? This just brutally forced them, stripping them from any chance to resist.

"So, who are you? You helped Fraudrin free us. Are you the representative of my father? Did he sent you to hasten our release?" Zeldris inquired. Albeit, according to his best knowledge, almost all the strongest demons sealed under the events 3000 years ago.

Also, he was knowledgeable about all the strongest demons in the Purgatory, and he never heard someone with the power to force puppet others — except, of course, with his commandment of Piety. But that was different!

"She is…"

"Demon Prince Zeldris. Is it? Let me introduce!" she bowed, removing her hood. Revealing her cute face, green locks of hair, slightly pale, bluish skin, and the grotesque skull of an underworldly creature she wore as a crown.

"Regina… Regina Chao!"

"Miss Chao… I know all the strongest demons of the Purgatory, but you don't look familiar at all. So, who are you? Why did you help our return?"

Indeed, a great question.

Did she beat up Galand? So what? Amongst demons, the strong dominate the weak. The strong earn respect and the right to proceed unpunished. Even as the elites of the demon king, he doubted they can do anything with her just now.

They are weakened. Going fight like this would most likely end them up even weaker, possibly several of them dead. It is just not worth the hassle over some disciplining act.

"She as well a demon." said so Fraudrin. "At least, I think so. She definitely carries the power of darkness. The power of our people. Yet, according to her, she is not under the control of the demon King."

"Very well, Fraudrin-chan, very well!" she clapped, smiling elegant. "So, you recognized some of my nature."

"Interesting…" Hummed Zeldris contemplating. "So, you tell, you are not sent by my father to help our return?"

The girl lowered her head, her smile appearing once more. It was ominous, the aura she excluded made even the commandments around shudder.

"Let's just say… I am a trader of favors—favor favoring. I helped out dear Fraudrin, for the request of my contractor, and that's it. I have no connection with the one you call the Demon King. Not yet, at least. Albeit, I am interested in meeting him and making a [Pact] with him too. Doing business with the demons of different worlds is interesting, after all. They offer so many options to grow!" she muttered, low, making anyone hearing her shudder.

"In that case, tell… Who is your contractor? Yours and "his" contribution will be rewarded richly, once we regained our hold over these lands. I can promise you that."

Under the time of need, diplomacy was the toll of the wise. Now, as they lacked the forces to control everything, taking underlings was a smart choice.

"It is not important now, the only important thing is… you are part of his plan. Let's be enough for that now."

"Plan?"

"Not important now. Now then…" she snapped her finger. "[Crucible of Souls]!" an altar raised from the ground, on it, a vessel, boiling with an unknown liquid, excluding a strange fog. A fog with many suffering and mad souls, dying away at the moment they come to surface.

"That's…"

"A little gift from my contractor to help you recuperate."

Zeldris and the rest watched the strange chalice, intrigued by the aura it gave away.

"Eat! Recover! Conquer! The game is starting just now! Let's bring chaos! For that is the wish of my contractor! For that's the price of growth!"

Melascula was on to accept the offer, almost salivating smelling the delicious quantity and quality of those souls the crucible offered.

The land was dry, she felt it in the air, and somehow, the magic in the ground disappeared, completely soaked up by something! By living beings!

Zeldris stopped her, raising his arm. "I don't like this! What if we refuse the offer?"

"Your choice…" the girl just shrugged, all more entertained. "It just hastens recovery—a little gift from the Lord of Void. But if you refuse, well, it cannot be helped. What we really want is an audience with the demon king."

"Unfortunately, that cannot be done. My father is in the Purgatory. He cannot be contacted that easily."

"See, what a pity." she lowered her head. "Nonetheless, the plan will proceed. We will find a way to contact his majesty. Until then…" she raised her head, smiling angelically. "Let's play nicely! Ok?" like a little girl, she smiled.

Deep inside, Zeldris felt, this can't end well for them. But for now, they needed every help to regain control.

The future of the world just turned a lot more malicious and dark. With the support of this ancient dread, who can stop the commandments now?

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in Liones:**

"So, they started to devour souls, I see…" Drake, aka Eibon, made a mental note, inspecting the husks of people wandering in the village. "It seems the demon clan was swept clean of this area. Their appetite really is big…" he pondered, watching the "empty" people wandering around.

Their expression empty, skin pale, only hanging around or wandering aimless — almost like an undead. Indeed, some kind of spell robbed these people from their essence, their very soul, and free will.

"Just as suspected, just as Devana said, demons sometimes feed on souls to gain strength. Just like in the game. Eating or bartering them…" what was lore-wise almost the same if you asked him.

Indeed, according to the lore, devils bartered souls for more influence and power — sometimes they eat them for pure enjoyment — demons mostly devoured them to gain strength.

They were the creatures of the abyss and Baator, after all! Spawns of the nine hells and the infinite depths. Such was their nature. They were inherently evil beings.

The difference was; demons were chaotic beings, more primordial than devils, most resembling animals with an endless appetite for destruction and chaos. Meanwhile, devils were mostly lawful alignment, crafty, and elusive. They rather make deals than fight: detested pure chaos and meaningless destruction.

The two hated each other with pure passion, waging constant wars to overcome each other.

 _"Yet, despite demons being more passionate and instinctual, the highest-ranked amongst them were far older than the most ancient devils."_

The highest demons were ancient beings, far older than maybe even the creation itself. Dangerous and cunning beyond measure. All they sought to weave their infinitely layered plans, binding and forcing others in their service — bringing chaos and destruction wherever they appeared. If they actually had a higher goal in their mind or not, even the wisest not know about it.

"I see… hmm, interesting." caressing his chin, Eibon just received the reports about Camelot and the Fairy forest; both were approached by towering golems filled with demonic energy.

"It seems, they wasted no time to start their conquest…" he smiled wry, looking around as the demons gathered around him.

It was evident; the Commandments wasted no time to start to summon their brethren back to this world, lower demons who did the heavy lifting in their stead — collecting the souls of more inferior beings such as humans, fairies, and every other living thing they can get their hands on.

"I see, I see… you gathered."

The demons that sucked out the soul from the people were still around, recognizing the two who were unaffected by their spells.

Some were fat and red, some grey and lean, towering and with long limbs. Some were simply blue, resembling a bipedal bird. All were able to annihilate cities, their strength above of a simple Holy Knight. Yet, before Eibon, they were all trash.

"Orders?" Scarlet inquired, tilting her head under her hood.

"Don't bother with them; I will take care of it."

The demons were agitated, finding it strange that despite their chants, the "humans" before them were still intact. Untouched by the soul siphoning magic.

"[Drain Aura]," Eibon only muttered this much, and everything around started to wither and die.

The demons screamed one last time before crumbling, only their husks remaining. The already soulless people also withered, turning wrinkled and scrawny beings. The ground, the very air, all siphoned dry! Then, in the next moment, their eyes lit up, in violet light, body twisted and scrawny, raised once more as voidings.

"This is… so unsatisfying. Their quality really lacks."

"Shall I seek quality ones, my Lord? Maybe those unsealed demons will do…"

"No, it is not necessary." the lord of void waved away Scarlet's offer. He had enough items in his inventory to satisfy his hunger.

"They were promised to her. Our pact clearly states they are hers to play with…"

"Are you sure, my lord? That ritualistic summon was dangerous. Even for you…"

"Everything is under control, Scarlet, don't worry. It was a necessary sacrifice to find what I search for, and she is the most qualified to see it done under a reasonable time frame."

"As always, I trust your judgment, Eibon-sama. Until the end, I stand by your side." the maid bowed, lowering her head humble.

"Thank you…" and the dark lord smiled appreciating. He really had an excellent servant on his side.

His true goal may be was foggy for most, but for himself and his maid, it was all clear. It was all to find those he cherished, and provide his survival — ensuring he remains in control and on the top of the food chain all the time. Taking care of annoyances and blunder was only an extra.

It may sound selfish, as many people will die thanks to the release of the demon clan. Yet, for Eibon, who found so little joy back then, it was the most important thing. He will trample over anyone who dares to oppose him and his goals!

"King Bartra and the rest were good to me; I wish to bring no harm to them if possible. Yet, I seek something more. Maybe unreachable. Yet, I seek to earn it!" reaching towards the skies, the player smiled somber, expecting great things from this world.

"Go now, Scarlet, there are people in need out there. The young king still has tasks to fulfill; we can't let yet let him fall! I will head over to my next destination. [Gate]!" Eibon waved his hand, and an oval portal appeared. It was endless black, with edges of violet color. "Go now, notify me immediately if anything unexpected happens. Take care of yourself."

"Yes…" with that, the maid disappeared, stepping through the portal.

"Ah! What a wonderful world we live in! One needs a good drink in times like this!"

 **Scene Change: Camelot:**

"What was this!?" Arthur felt something horrible happened. An awful feeling, almost like the balance of the world flipped over, washed over him and the whole city!

All his body! All his being trembled. A nauseous feeling washed over all his being.

It was rare for the young King to feel such a thing; in truth, he never really experienced a similar event before. At least, not at this scale!

"Lord Arthur! A huge moving object appeared near the city!"

 _"What now!?"_ he almost spat. His body still trembled due to the sudden rise of magical power in the air; he needed a few seconds to recuperate!

The knight who notified him pointed towards the towering shadow that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Just like that, with each step, the ground cracked and trembled under its terrible weight.

It was huge, round, with massive bulky hands, almost like a golem, walking towards the city. If it continues like this, the whole Camelot will be trampled over. He needs to think, act fast, or everything is lost.

"The knights and apprentices evacuate the city! As for the Holy Knights? Those with long-range powers are to position themselves around the target! Strike at once!" Arthur acted apt and fast despite his shaken state, ordered his knights right away!

"Umu! Yes, Sir!"

Albeit, the target was still a mile away from the town, it was evident it was huge. Even from far, it cast a shadow over the city. Like a towering mountain, the creature headed towards Camelot with steady steps.

The news, like fire, ran over the city, each knight relaying the order of the King of their fellows. Many people moved at once, taking their position immediately!

Their only luck was the plain Camelot settled was open enough to see the coming enemy from far, giving them enough time to prepare. Albeit, the burst of power that washed over the whole surrounding keeping them ready was also a fortunate factor — or unfortunate if you asked many.

What needed most was to act quickly and without delay. Save as many people as possible before that monstrosity reaches this place.

"Merlin… where are you?" he muttered. Usually, Merlin is always on his side when something terrible happens, yet, in this crucial situation, she was missing.

"Any of you saw Merlin?" he turned towards one of the passing Holy Knights.

"No, Lord Arthur. We didn't saw Lady Merlin. Should we send a search party for her?"

"It is not necessary…" a female voice came from his side in the next moment. "I am already here."

"Ah! Merlin! I am glad! What's that, monstrosity? What happened? I felt like…"

"Albion…" she squinted her eyes, watching the ever closing thing as she muttered.

"Albion?"

"The ancient weapon of the demon clan, Albion. Golems animated by demonic power. Many of them roamed Britannia 3000 years ago. Their only task…" but before she could finish her sentence, horror dawned those stationed on the walls.

"Attack!" the mountain-sized being reached closer to the city, and the knights surrounded it attacked at once. Magic innumerable rained down on the creature, yet, it was like it did not even take notice. Or, it was like that for a moment.

"Dodge! Dodge! Dodge!" shouted one of the holy knights who attempted to counterattack. As in the next moment, the being took some momentum, and swept over the environment. The group of holy knights caught up in its attack right away annihilated, the swipe leaving a big scar in the environment!

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"Wha-what!?" it was flabbergasting how easily that creature took care of his best knights! Is there any chance to defeat such a creature? Arthur felt this is the end!

He felt powerless! Those people entrusted their safety to him! Yet, he betrayed their trust! Why? Just why is he so powerless?!

"Dammit!" pulling out his sword, the King was on to charge into battle. It was almost like the world shifted in the next moment he took a step. Arthur immediately found himself back in his original position. Yes! He recognized this feeling; this was Merlin's teleportation!

"Merlin? Why? I need to…!"

"You will die if you charge against that thing," Merlin stated the cold facts, pointing the being. "It is yet out of your league. You are not ready to face such a being…"

"Then what should I do? Wait for the end? Leave my people and kingdom behind!?"

Merlin looked away, biting her lip. "I never said that we just need…"

The beast reached the city slowly, raising his sturdy fist, on to destroy the gatehouse!

'Bang!'

"Aggh!" the people screamed, yet a barrier blocked the strike, sending a shockwave to the surrounding.

"Owaaa!"

"It is a lady Merlin!"

"She saved us!" the people cheered, thinking the protection will last forever. Yet, that was not the case.

"Merlin, how long that barrier will last?" the barrier made by Merlin covered all Camelot, providing protection against the robust attacks of the creature.

However, Arthur was not a stupid boy. Impulsive, but not irrational, even he knew; greater area covered, more magic needed — Sustaining greater areas usually dispersed the used magic equally all around. That meant less magic power for each point protected, and that meant… weaker and thinner barrier!

"Maximum two or three strikes. That would be the maximum if I had to guess. Only one more…"

"Ca-Can, you do something?"

"I should bring the Sins along, unfortunately…" looking up, Albion already prepared to raise their fist once more.

She was so reckless not stationing them in Camelot! She should have expected something similar will happen!

Yet, as nothing happened for a few days after the defeat Hendrickson, she thought the return of the demonkind delayed once more, and they have more time to prepare for the coming catastrophe.

Without servants in the mortal realm to carry out their will, they are stuck in the seal, can do nothing to affect this world.

Also, they lacked the ingredients to complete the unsealing ritual, no? Even if they get the "lock" and the "key," the catalyst is still missing! Then how was it possible!?

"Unless…"

She was so stupid! How should she miss such an important detail!?

"It is too late for that…" the fist rained down on the barrier, and cracks appeared.

She started to get strained, even with her magic (Infinity), it took a great deal of power and concentration to keep a barrier that covers the whole city up.

"I try to be as fast as possible!" Merlin was on to teleport Arthur, herself, and as many people away as she can grab. They can always come back later to defeat this creature. It was just a city; they can always rebuild it. Yet, if the people of Camelot dies, the kingdom will collapse.

She started to prepare her spell, magic gathering around her, chanting in an unknown language. Teleportation was her second nature, usually needed not chanting, yet, grabbing and positioning this many people safely, required a great deal of concentration and calculation.

"Wait!"

"Who is that?"

"A bird?"

"A person?"

"A mysterious stranger?"

"Who the heck is that!?"

"Look! He is flying directly against that being!?"

Stopping for a moment, she looked up, feeling a robust temporal disturbance she never felt before opened above the city.

She only saw it for a moment, but it was like a tear on the world appeared—a black oval portal above the city. What fell from it was a person, clothed in a long full-body cloak, a hood covering their head.

The Albion right away turned their attention to the attacker, raising its fist to swat the fly. Yet, the figure elegantly landed on its arm, running over it. Albion's best attempts to sweep away them was without success; the character simply dodged the burly arm.

'Bang!'

At the moment, it reached closer to the golem's face, the strike connected with it! The towering Albion fell on the ground, half of their face had been destroyed immediately!

"Tha-That person knocked it out! Just like that!?" Arthur can only blink, even Merlin caught off guard for a moment, trying to come up with people who capable of such a thing.

Aside from the Captain and Escanor — or Diane with her Sacred Treasure — she doubted anyone had the strength to do so.

"But… maybe…" she started to suspect who that person was.

 **"Goaah!"** Arthur knows not if golems can feel rage or not, but the roar of the creature awfully sounded like that. It was pissed off! Anyone heard it can't deny the fact!

"W-We need to help that person!" the battle continued! The golem thrashed around wildly. Meanwhile, the appeared defender dodged the strikes elegantly and fluid, damaging the golem as much as he can. Yet, against such a big body, it seems small bites worth notch! For first, at least, it seemed like that.

"We will don't worry! If you excuse me…"

"Merlin?" but she disappeared, leaving Arthur and the city alone.

"Whe-where the hell is she?! Dammit!" Arthur can only curse, watching the escalating battle. "I need to do something…"

"Lord Arthur! What should we do? That person…?"

"Continue the evacuation, it is my duty to protect the city." that person risking their life for his city, for his people! No matter how dangerous it was, he needs to help! As the King of Camelot, it was his duty and responsibility!

"Dammit!" he had no idea if he will survive or not; the only thing mattered to him was his people!

"How courageous!" seeing their king ran to help the stranger, protect his city, his knights worked even more diligently, evacuating the citizens even faster!

Despite saying not, a few Holy Knights joined their king's charge, gaining courage seeing him ride in the battle.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

 **"ORAAAAA!"**

The being more and more furious, continually receiving damage while the target remained unscathed. For the onlookers, it was almost like a small bee biting the giant, yet, the bites effective, slowly injuring and bringing down the colossus!

"Is he…"

"JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH IT!?"

"Wait! We come to help!" Arthur roared, riding on his steed. The being recognized them right away, roaring furiously as new forces joined the battle. Opening wide what remained from its mouth, energy started to gather.

"Evade! Evade!"

But it was too late! The mouth cannon of the being already charged, firing condensed demonic energy towards the charging Holy Knights.

"Dammit!"

"So, we die here…?"

"Like this?" many asked themselves, already giving up as they can't dodge the beam! Yet, something amazing happened at the last moment!

It was not the last run of Arthur; he still has a task in this world. At that moment, the stranger landed before them, moving so fast, it looked like he teleported, taking a strange Martial Arts pose — raising one of his legs, both arms, almost like a crane, or a peculiar one-legged bird.

"[Crane Style: Crane Wing Reversal]!" at the moment the magic meet with the hand of the martial artist, they made an elaborate motion, spinning, fluid, and with an open palm. It was like this figure before the knights weaved the water, shepherded the magic in a different channel, reversing and strengthening its effect — Sending it all back to the source!

Magic like an endless flow bent to the stranger's will instantly, spinning around, then with a straight open-handed punch: 'Baaang!' all sent back to Albion!

No! Better said, Arthur felt the massive increase in the volume of the released attack. It was almost like the person spun the destructive ray around themselves, then sent back with double power!

 **"Goaaah!"** Albion roared in rage as the destructive wave clashed against its colossal surface, burning and shattering its stone skin, ruining its body and evaporating its parts.

Silence descended as the dust started to settle, revealing the blackened remains of the once towering golem. Hands and legs missing, only its ruined upper body remains, still smoking from the immense amount of energy.

"Th-that's…" Arthur and his knights can only gape seeing the impossible scene. The ray was potent enough to demolish the whole Camelot. Its sheer size dwarfed the towering walls. The flash of demonic attack would have easily destroyed everyone, yet, the destruction of the city canceled today, Camelot stood proud! All intact, it's people survived!

"That's was so cool! AWESOME!" then, like an excited child, Arthur cried out, ruining the heroic moment completely! He never saw such a technique; it was an impressive sight!

"Umu!" the person raised their arm, offering a thumbs up. Those combat gloves were strangely familiar to Arthur. Yet, for first, he had no idea where he saw those.

"Lord Arthur! Look out!" the eyes of Albion flashed once more, reactivating for one last desperate attack! The malicious nature of the demonic energy animated it wouldn't allow such scandal to go without payback! It was not an option to let the ants go without anything in return! The people who destroyed its rock hard body needed to pay for such blasphemy!

"It seems, it is not over…" a female voice said so under the hood, surprising both the knights and Arthur. Until now, they thought this person was a man. It was not surprising that full-body cloak and hood completely hid her frame.

Yet, it was not important now; what was more urgent the fact, the golem was reactivating, starting to charge another devastating beam attack. Five tubes like cannon protruding out from what remained its body, all prepared to devastate the whole city behind them.

"Ca-Can, you do it again?" Arthur asked, somewhat afraid; he was sure he couldn't tank such a beam alone! No way he can do it!

The girl looked at them, but before she could have answered, one of Arthur's soldiers pointed something out.

"Your majesty, look!"

"Is that…?"

"A flying pig!?"

Indeed, above them, a huge flying green boar, with a bar on its backside, appeared, teleported right above the city.

"Lord Arthur! The monster! Look out!" the last shoot of Albion released, combining the ray from the five cannons that grow out from its body into one single beam!

Annihilation was unavoidable, but like always, heroes arrive at the last moment — Making a grand entrance in style!

"Full Counter!" five small figures jumped down from the boar, meeting the attack head-on! All were resembling Meliodas, all wielding a green sword with holes and golden handle!

Like that, the attack was reflected back to Albion, destroying the remains of the towering golem completely.

When the dust settled, nothing remained from the being, only its smoldering base the wave spared from annihilation!

"Yo!" Meliodas — or better said — five Meliodas landed before the group, smirking like always, then looking at the smoldering remains. "Oops! Did I just accidentally blow him away along with his core?"

"Si-Sir Meliodas… you!? Fi-Five of you!?" the knights and Arthur can't believe their eyes! How can there be five Meliodas?!

"Shi! Shi! Shi! Yes! What can I say? I multiply!" he joked, making everyone around sweat. "Well, that was close!" he once more inspected the scene, more than a mile range, the reflected attack destroyed everything, glassing the ground charred and barren!

"Those are clones…" muttered the girl under her hood.

"Yup! This is my Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne! It has the ability to make physical copies of me!" explained the short Captain proudly, demonstrating the ability of his Treasure.

"Amazing!" the people around can only blink, Arthur became even more of a child, his eyes all shining and giddy.

"So cool!"

Though Meliodas sold the Sacred Treasure for a thousand coins in the Cemelotian market ten years ago, it seems, Merlin managed to recover it, handing him back in this time of need.

"Yo! Scarlet! Long time no see!" grinned the blond, raising his palm welcoming.

"It was only a few days…" muttered back the girl, removing her hood.

"I-It is you!? Damn! I thought your voice was familiar!" it was the same girl who saved him — then scolded him about how irresponsible he is.

"You are stupid…" Scarlet stated cold, pointing at the King once again.

"Wha-what!?" and Arthur caught off guard, ultimately, like last time she is just scolding him! Not even caring, he was the king of Camelot. Yet, he can't help but his face heat whenever she scolds him! His stomach starts to churn, seeing her beautiful yet expressionless face. He can't help it; he was a hormonal teen after all!

"Oi! You can't just call Lord Arthur stupid!"

"Yes! What do you think who are you!?" his knights, of course, right away came to his defense, berating the girl mercilessly.

"I am but a simple maid… a disappointed maid. Who charges into a hopeless battle?"

"Shi! Shi! Shi! She has a point!" Meliodas stated his honest opinion.

"You too, Lord Meliodas?" Arthur was devastated, even his idol abandoning him.

"Everyone is all right?" the Boar's hat landed, the other present sins approached the little group.

"Sca-Scarlet-chan? You, here? Then that means, Drake-san?"

"Lord Drake is not here currently. We were attacked by demons under our journey, sensing the huge demonic signal approaching this city, he sent me here through a portal," she explained the cover story shortly, making Diane gasp in surprise.

"Then he…?"

"He is currently away. Many villages attacked, we do what we can…" Scarlet said so robotic; her tone offered no emotion.

"Oh! I see!" the giantess sighed, relieved, albeit, started to worry about the teen. Those demons are pretty nasty and robust. They can easily catch people off guard. She really hoped their new friend is safe and can take care of himself.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked one of the soldiers, watching the base stump remained from the monster.

"An Albion…" Meliodas answered, glancing at the remains, his eyes mirroring how serious he was. "Most likely woke up after the Ten Commandments came back. Reacting their presence, it came back to life."

"Th-The Commandments?" the holy knight asked, scared. The name was familiar, almost like he read something similar amongst their legends.

"The Ten Commandments… an elite unit that worked directly under the Demon King, and was sealed away ages ago." Yes, Arthur knows about them, Merlin elaborated them under their studies. It was almost like she expected their return.

"So it seems, they returned."

"Merlin? Where were you!? You just left me alone!" Arthur complained, squinting his eyes angry.

"I am sorry, Arthur, but it took a few minutes to gather the Sins. Well, most of them." she glanced around, seeing not Ban and King amongst the group. "But I was sure; our new "ally" can hold the line until I return with the reinforcements. Aren't am I right?" She smiled at the girl mysteriously!

"Most likely." the girl answered as such, being as humble as possible. "Lord Drake is already doing his best to fight the invaders."

"Then we have no time to lose!" announced Meliodas. "There might be more of them out there."

"Mo-More!?" the knights in the background started to panic. One such monster almost destroyed whole Camelot; how can there be more of these things!?

"Indeed, the demon clan used many of these things back then."

"Geez! It is scary to think that in ancient times Britannia was crawling with monsters like this!" Arthur doesn't even want to imagine it. One was scary enough to face, but a whole army? It was incompressible!

"Then, Captain, since the Ten Commandments created the Albions, doesn't that mean they are even stronger?" questioned Diane, fearing the worst is yet to come. "D-Do, we even stand a chance against guys like them?"

"Oh, Boy! This makes the fight with Hendrickson seem like a walk in the park. ~" Slader, the Leader of Dawnroar, muttered. He came to help the Sins out in their time of need. But seeing this, he was not sure he could help in any way. He was just an ant compared to this thing!

"Hmm, it is indeed problematic." Muttered Merlin caressing her chin. "Although Scared Treasures can provide techniques that can change the flow of battle even against overwhelming opposition. Against the ten commandments…?" she was not sure it would be enough.

Three thousand years ago, they almost won, only through a great sacrifice they were sealed away.

"Merlin, you look puzzled. What's wrong?" Meliodas blinked, watching his old friend's contemplating expression.

"Hmm, nothing. Just thinking about the king's prophecy."

"The Beasts like mountains shall awaken."

"Heroes will confront them."

"Darkness will hollow out a mighty cavity in the earth."

She muttered.

"I thought the mountain-like monsters were the Albions, but the second half of his prophecy means…"

'Bang!'

It was like the world wanted to reject something, dark clouds gathered above the whole Camelot, and just like that! The sky shattered, several figures arriving in the scene, moving so fast no eyes can follow them. Breaking the very ground, they landed, devastating the landscape with their very presence!

"Wha-Who are those guys!?"

"The Ten Commandments!" Meliodas muttered right away, watching them angry as he recognized his old comrades.

Why they came? Why now? They shouldn't have recovered under such a short time, do they? Why are they so reckless? Unless…

"Dammit…" he muttered.

Are they know about his weakened state? Why they appeared all at once? This is the worst scenario he could have imagined!

All ten arrived at once, facing the Sins in the devastated battlefield.

"I-Is the eye broke? Merlin? Is something wrong with the item you gave me!" Hawk's hams trembled, seeing the impossible combat levels of the figures before them.

 _"26000! 38000! 48000! ...!"_ Hawk didn't want to watch it anymore! It was too much! It cannot be! The Balor's Eye is surely broken! It can't be these guys surpassed even the Sins! He was too young and handsome to die!

"Traitor!"

"Mongrel!"

"Oh my!"

"Brother…" Zeldris muttered last, watching his brother with hatred filled eyes.

The Ten Commandments arrived, facing the Sins, and the might of Camelot. Their strength is overwhelming; victory is impossible!

What will happen with Britannia and Camelot? Can the sins and their allies win? Only history can tell!

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Countryside:**

The man sighed, sitting behind the reins. The carriage wobbled gently as the two horses towed it along the dirt road.

"Ahh! This much chaos! It is like the end of the world…" with a pale complexion, the man with the mustache muttered.

He barely managed to get his wares from his supplier this time.

Something happening all around in Britannia, the people panic, it is much harder to get even the most common wares — like beer. The prices all over the place! Like apocalypse would be on their doorstep, the people panic.

Transporting his barrels of quality booze, he can only hope no one attacks him this time. It would be devastating for his business if he would lose his fresh stock.

His bar was hidden enough, barely a few stumbling in time to time. If he gets robbed now, he will surely be ruined; his business surely not survive such a disaster!

"Ah, please, just spare me…" he muttered. With his scrawny physique, handsome boy like face —under his well-trimmed mustache and glasses — he was easy prey. Any bandit would choose him any day.

Most of the time, he urged himself to go on less-traveled paths, just to avoid confrontation or bandits. Yet, in these confusing times, who knows what will happen? He might get attacked at any moment.

"Hmm?" as he wondered about this — thinking how his beloved doing — he recognized something, or more like someone in the middle of the road.

"Oh!" is someone got injured? That person just laid there completely open! In the middle of the road no less! Or is this some kind of trap? Yes, he remembered a case when bandits attacked him that way. Tricking him to get down from his cart, then surrounding him.

Should he move along? What if that person really injured?

He can question himself all day, and he most likely couldn't decide.

"Haah!" it was an impossible choice.

One needs to help where he can. He was always like that, and most likely will never change! From his best friend, at least he learned that much!

Thus, the man stopped the cart, unmounting his seat, and approached the cloaked figure on the ground.

"Ar-Are you alright?" he asked gently, touching the person on the ground, shaking it lightly, but when he removed the hood, the only thing he found was a melon.

"Ah…" he already knew what will happen. Once more, he fell into an ambush.

"Hand over everything you have…" a blade appeared near his throat, threatening to slice his already thin throat.

"That's my luck…" yes, his damn good heart gets him into trouble once more. "Pl-Please don't hurt me! I surrender!" he trembled in his boots, raising his hand in surrender.

This bandit sounded young, as well had a girly tone. Yet, a blade near his throat was not a joke! One wrong move and his head will lie on the ground!

"Good! Now hand over everything you have!"

"I-I don't have much! Please, take it!" recovering his already thin and light purse, he threw it to the side, hoping this cutpurse will let him along.

 _"Why me…!?"_ he wept deep inside.

That's it! His business will go bankrupt! He needs to find another job!

The little bandit inspected the coins in the bag, pulling her nose under the bandana — which hid her mouth and half of her face.

"Only this much?" she raised her brow.

"Bu-Business is really bad nowadays! Please, don't kill me!" crouching down, the scrawny bar owner lowered his head, all his body trembling in fear.

"Tch!" she threw back the coin near him, making the man look at her once more. "Yo-You don't want it?"

"You look miserable enough…"

[You really has a soft heart. Like this, you remain flat…]

"Ju-Just shut up!"

"Huh!" looking around, then turning to the girl, he saw no other person around. Yet, the man was sure; he heard a second voice. Almost like the girl spoke with someone. Confusingly, all he saw was a girl who glared at her strange sword, bickering with it like it would be a person.

[We need a coin to continue our way! Living costs! Information costs!]

"I know! But look at him! The guy looks miserable enough! If I would rob him, I would not be able to sleep!"

"Mi-Miserable!?" he asked, sulking. He might not be buff right now. But miserable? He started to feel really that way called like that.

[Even so, I am just a sword, but even I know people need money to continue living! Besides, aren't you said you do everything to gain strength?]

"Haah! Maybe you are right, I start to lose my edge…" the girl bandit just sighed. It is true, seeing all those escaping people, seeing them suffer awakened something in her. Despite her first resolve to do what needed to gain strength, she starts to lose her focus! Maybe she was too soft? Should she return to her original life of a village girl? She asked herself this again and again, and the conclusion she came was: No! No way she goes back to be a nobody! Not again!

"No! I can't think like that! I do what I must!" she slapped herself, regaining her focus. Yes! She will never again be the lamb! Never again lose anything! She will be the wolf! Whatever it takes! She does whatever it takes to gain strength and rule her destiny!

"Whatever it takes…" she muttered under her breath.

"I-If I may…" humble, the man raised his hand, his words just like his body trembling.

[Shut up!] "Shut up!" came the shout in unison.

"O-Ok…" now, he felt himself miserable daring to offer a solution.

'Tremble! Tremble! Tremble!' it was almost like the whole forest shook, shook by the steps of something colossal! Followed by demons flooding the area.

"Look out!" the girl recognized what it was right away; it was several demons landed not far from them, rampaging through the forest.

"What?!" the skinny man started to tremble once more, cowardly recognizing what is happening.

"RUN!" she was only a moment early but managed to tackle the frail man from the way of a fireball. The magic burned to ashes the nearby trees immediately, one moment late, and they would have disappeared.

"What the…!?"

"Aiii! A monster!" shouted the man, standing up, trembling. "Ru-Run away!"

"Dammit!" she watched the man, his knees still shaking, unable to move an inch.

[Run! Aida! Those things you can't face alone! Not yet!]

Looking at the lean man, his legs still rooted in the spot, knees trembling, it was visible he was so scared he can't move from the place.

"Run! Dammit!"

"I-I can't! I am too scared! Please, save me!"

"Damn coward!" she raised her sword, facing the fat red demon that slowly approached her. "We will die because of you."

"So-Sorry! Just please, leave me behind! Please! Save yourself. I-it is okay! Really. I am really useless!" the man pleaded, selling himself short.

Aida was at a loss of what to do. She should flee, save herself from the attacking monsters, leave this frail man behind. On the other hand, leaving this miserable man raised her doubts.

 _"I can't just leave him behind! He is scared! He can't even move!"_

She wanted power, true! She made her decision to get it whatever it takes!

But even looking at this skinny trader, she can't help but have doubts. Would she become a murderer if she leaves him behind? What will she become if she is shedding her humanity away? She was confused about what to do.

"Tch! I hate myself so much…"

[You said it…] rolled his eyes Gryphin, prepared to lend his strength to the girl if it's necessary. [So, eh? We will die here.]

"A sword can die?"

[Not literally speaking.]

"Not helping!"

[I know… Haah! Fine then! Be prepared girly; I lend some of my powers to you. It is not much, but if it gives you some boost.]

"Do it!"

[Here it comes!]

"OHHH!" immediately, she felt her body overcharged. She felt lighter, stronger, faster! In fact, she never felt that good!

[Be aware, your body still weak, not accustomed such boost; you can only hold out around one minute. After that, you collapse!]

"Right! Here I come!" she knew it was dangerous, yet, it was the only way!

Following the instruction of the sword, she charged.

 **"Kukukuku…"** the red demon laughed, seeing the meek attempt; he will play with the girl before ending her.

Raising his short and fat arms, the creature started to shoot fireballs one after another.

Yet, before they could have disintegrated the girl. 'Cut!' the girl already gained momentum!

The first fireball cut in two with her magical sword, the second she dodged. With each fireball dodged or deflected, she reached closer to the creature.

All her body in pain, strained by the amount of magic power pumped through her veins!

'Slice!' she was fast, under a few moments near the demon, cutting a wide hole on his stomach!

 **"GUAAH!"** the beast roared in rage, trying to destroy the girl.

"More! More!" she speeds up once more. The slices were deep, yet the monster not hindered at all continued to attack relentlessly. This went on until the beast was full of gashes and slices, yet, it refused to fall! It's fat body refused to die!

[Follow my lead! Attack its heart!]

With each second, she felt more strain on her body! Yet, she pushed through, jumping on the chest of the creature and pushed his sword deep, the Red Demon screaming in pain, its plump body falling on its back.

[Now! Pull me forward! Let's slice this bastard up from tip to toe!]

"Grrr!" propelled by adrenaline, she gave it all, pushing her sword deeper, slicing the creature vertical, from it's stomach to its head.

Then, she went to the other approaching demon with a similar look, gaining practice! With the help and instruction of Gryphin, she managed to defeat it faster than the last one. Yet, she paid the price dearly, after defeating the third demon, she was on the verge to collapse!

The demons recognizing the girl just flooded endless, soon forming something akin to a fighting ring around them. It was evident, they savored the suffering of people — and the meaningless try of the girl who tried to protect the scrawny man was extra amusing.

"Haah! Haah! Haah!" her legs trembled, she wasted so much time on this creature. Barely standing, her vision started to turn blurry.

[Shit!]

"Wha-What?" she barely managed to mumble, lost the strength even to do this.

[It seems, your body begins to break apart from the strain. I am sorry, kid; this is all I could do.]

"Wha-What are you are speaking, I still can…" but it seemed, Gryphin was right, the girl vomiting blood fell on her knees. The red demon before her slapped her, crashing the girl against a tree.

[I am sorry, kid. But this is it! Other demons are approaching.]

"Dammit…" she will die here! She just recognized, but through the blurry vision of hers, she spotted the outlines of different demons.

[Hey! You there! If you want to live! Run!] the sword called out for the man who still stood rooted, completely paralyzed.

"Bu-But… you!"

[Run! This girl sacrificed herself for you to live! Don't waste this chance!] albeit, the likelihood this weak looking human getting out alive was equaled with zero, Gryphin felt there are more in that man than the eye first meet.

"So this is it, huh? The end of my road?" she muttered, smiling bitter, tears starting to pour from her eyes. "I am sorry… mom, dad, brother, Lord Eibon. I failed… I failed the task you gave me. I am truly unfit…"

 ** _"Why…? Why…? Why…? Why…? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? Why I always fail!? WHY!?"_**

She asked herself again and again.

Once again, she is too weak! Once again, she is helpless! Once again, people, she intended to keep safe died! And looking at her side, just now, she recognized several ants, eating the scraps of meat, already mutating thanks to the demonic blood.

 _"So, this is it… huh?"_ at that moment, she realized something important. She found the answer to Eibon's riddle. _"Huh, it was not that hard after all."_ Unfortunately, she will die here and now. And now, as she realized it, she can't help but smile bitterly.

"So, this is it. Huh? I don't want to use it. I promised I never use it again. But to see others die…? See the death the one protected me?" the man muttered with lowered head, unheard by the girl, reaching towards his glasses. "I am sorry, everyone, but I can't allow that."

Then, at the moment he removed it, the temperature started to rise rapidly, his body began to swell, build massive muscles. His clothes torn! His sickly scrawny complexion is disappearing right away, replaced by a fiery muscular man.

The demons backed, seeing the colossus that was the Man — replacing the weak human stood before them previously.

"You have the dare…"

Their instinct screamed to flee! Yet, their feet rooted to the ground! Some kind of primordial fear watching over them, burning their flesh to ash!

"Hurting a damsel? Endangering my wares? How scandalous! My pride wouldn't bear letting such act go unpunished!" the demons literally trembled, feeling the swelling magic power of the monster before them. Like a literal Sun, all blinding and scorching, that's how he looked and felt! "That's my sin!"

That day, the demons faced a mountain! The Sin of Pride appeared!

As even in the darkest night, sunshine finds its way!

"Begone from my sight!" the hand of the man raised, that day, the demons from the forest disappeared!

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, that's for now!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Other stories took my time! :P (literally)**

 **I hope the chapter was satisfying enough to satiate your hunger for a while!**

 **The next chapter will come when it is ready!**

 **If you have questions, please send a PM or review. I answer as soon as I can! (If you have questions, make an account please and send it that way so that I can answer you)**

 **Will the sins survive their early encounter with the Ten Commandments?**

 **What Eibon and Regina are planning?**

 **Who is the mysterious figure who saved Aida? (I think most of you already know the answer… hehehe XD)**

 **In the next chapter: The gears of fate finally grind in motion! What awaits our heroes? Will they survive the encounter?**

 **"Who decided that?"**

 **Until then!**

 **RnR!**

 **Safe sails! Good day! Good night! Stay safe! Stay home! Be aware of Mr. Corona!**

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **[Crucible of Souls** ]: an ominous chalice containing the souls of the departed, drawing power from the abyss itself. It is an item, can boost the recovery and buff demonic beings who drink from it.

 **[Gate]:** Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It has no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic.

 **[Crane Style: Crane Wing Reversal]:** A defensive Martial art, using the enemy's magic, the user synchronizes it with their own flow of chi, absorbing it then sending it back with double power.

 **Critical Over:** Galand's innate power. Activating, it heightens his physical strength to its utmost limit. He is able to maintain this strength until his magic is exhausted.

 **Infinity** **「無限インフィ二ティ** **Infiniti** **」** **:** An ability that allows Merlin to stop the time of her spells, causing them to last for eternity. The ability is so powerful that many labels it as 'cheating.'


End file.
